


Дорога домой

by SonGolifreya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Horror, Humor, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 175,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGolifreya/pseuds/SonGolifreya
Summary: Анук-Ите побежден, и все пошло своим чередом. Наступил долгожданный отдых для всех членов стаи. Так и было, если бы Тео зачем-то опять не взял когти. История о загадке Хейлов. Действительно ли Кейт причастна к пожару? И, конечно, основной Тиам с грузом проблем из будущего.---- Возьми меня за руку и отведи домой.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 8





	1. Когти

День сразу пошёл наперекосяк. С утра Лиам проспал и бежал в школу сломя голову, по пути поправляя мятую одежду. А всё потому, что он из-за чертового будильника схватил первый попавшийся комплект. Оборотень никогда не научится собираться перед сном, впрочем, как и все подростки. Далее по неосторожности Кори вылил ему на футболку кофе, определив её тем самым на выброс. Хейден перестала отвечать на сообщения, и в итоге вишенкой на торте стала отвратительная тренировка по лакроссу. Теперь он должен школе новую клюшку. Однако прозябание в лучшем и любимом месте на Земле напомнило, что день ещё не закончился. Канализация скоро станет его вторым домом.

После победы над Анук-ите прошло добрых три месяца, и все «старшие» ребята вновь разъехались кто куда, оставив на страже Бейкон-Хиллс Лиама, Мейсона и Кори. Каждый из них то и дело появлялся в городе, чтобы проконтролировать работу маленькой компашки по борьбе с нечистью. На радость уставшего от вечных игр со смертью Лиама, такие происшествия были крайне редки и малы по своему масштабу. Как ни странно, но Тео пропал сразу после победы над «главным» злом. С того раза они так и не виделись. Но были моменты в жизни Данбара, когда он то и дело ловил тонкий, еле уловимый запах химеры. Это немного успокаивало. Кто знает, успеет ли Скотт прийти к нему на помощь.

И вот сейчас, прямо сейчас, стоя посередине «приятно» пахнущей лужи в своих любимых и единственных кроссовках, Лиам не мог понять, какого черта Тео опять является центром их внимания.

Приехали абсолютно все. Даже Дерек притащился со своей подружкой из какого-то там штата — парень не вдавался в подробности. Каждый хмурил брови и молчал, не считая Стайлза, который и выступал в качестве основного оратора. А если быть точнее, судьи. И только один Лиам не понимал, какого черта здесь происходит, потому что — из-за всё той же тренировки по лакроссу — опоздал.

Тео стоял и выражал максимально противоположные эмоции. Брови сведены к переносице, челюсть немного выдвинута вперёд — гримаса полного недоумения. Однако глаза сияли раскаленным золотом и источали вселенскую злобу вместе с немного открытым ртом, нашпигованным клыками. Лиам невольно задался вопросом, настолько ли много у него самого зубов. Одежда Тео в некоторых местах промокла и пахла, в общем, как место, в котором они находились. На плече зияли две глубокие царапины. Значит, здесь была драка, и настолько серьёзная, что Скотт не смог остаться в стороне. Химера, конечно, силен, но чтобы альфа вступал… Данбар сглотнул неприятный ком, напрягая свое внимание, чтобы наконец услышать длинную речь Стилински. Она точно чем-то хорошим не кончится.

— Зачем тебе когти, Тео? — эта фраза полностью повергла Лиама в шок. Он вспомнил время, когда Рейкен был не союзником против Джерарда, а главной проблемой. Оборотнем, который попытался разрушить стаю своей ложью. В редких случаях, когда проливалась хоть капля крови Скотта, подростка начинало мутить, а перед глазами всплывали руки по локоть в крови и самодовольная ухмылочка Тео. Лиам всегда будет где-то на грани благодарности и желания убить Тео.

Только вот от когтей в банке начинало крутить и трясти не меньше, чем от лица умирающего МакКола. Оружие, способное отнять чью-то силу и жизнь. Тогда он хотел стать альфой. Данбар почувствовал, как его желудок внутри делает сальто, а давление в сосудах поднимается. Как же ему не хочется снова пережить все по новой. Только тот Тео в катакомбах после возвращения, показался Лиаму совершенно другим. Может быть, заточение с погибшей сестрой немного охладило его самодовольство. Рейкен, по мнению подростка, действительно хотел спасти не только свою шкуру. Зачем вот ему снова когти, думать не хотелось.

— Они нужны мне для ритуала, — прорычал Тео. Как бы он ни старался не упасть в грязь лицом, все оборотни чувствовали его страх, страх мальчишки, попавшегося на краже. Этот запах слегка щекотал ноздри, привлекая к себе и заставляя действовать. Может, сердце парня и научилось лгать, но всю физиологию не забьешь самоконтролем. Особенно когда перед тобой меч Киры, а под ногами ещё твердая земля. — Скотт, это не то, что ты думаешь! Я не собирался тебя убивать. У меня не получилось это даже с химерами! Я не такой дурак!

— Меня смущает слово «тебя». Тогда кого ты хотел убить, Тео? — Дерек слегка наклонил голову, в деталях изучая каждый мускул на лице парня. Запах страха только усилился. Если химера хотел всех отвлечь от когтей и убийства именно МакКола, то с треском провалился. Сейчас здесь собралось слишком много внимательных и далеко не глупых существ.

— Мне кто-нибудь расскажет, что здесь происходит?! — Лиам наконец смог подать голос, слегка похожий на визг, но в такой ситуации он и не подумал его контролировать. Как ни странно, стая обернулась на него, обычно все игнорируют его слова. Воспользовавшись моментом, он сделал несколько шагов вперед и встал между Тео и стаей, надеясь таким образом остаться в центре их внимания чуть дольше. Кровь и мозги начинали медленно закипать от зарождавшейся злобы. Он и не заметил, как выпустил клыки и когти. Скотт как-то странно смотрел на него.

— Мы обнаружили, что когти пропали. Сузив небольшой круг подозреваемых, мы выследили скрывающегося Тео. После не очень длинного расследования с применением оборотнических штучек, запах там и так далее, нашли в логове предателя банку, — Стайлз шумно вздохнул. — А далее мы пришли сюда поговорить с ним. И, как сам слышал, а точнее нет, он не отрицает наличие у него когтей. Только вот не говорит, для чего они ему сдались. Все мы, конечно, понимаем, что кому-то стало мало способностей остальных химер. Что, Тео, решил все-таки обзавестись силой альфы? Кого ты решил убить на этот раз?

Все заключения Стилински он решил оставить на потом. Неприятно резануло в груди при слове «предатель». Стайлз до сих пор не доверял химере и открыто заявлял это. Он с самого начала выбрал этот путь. Много несвязных мыслей крутились в голове Данбара, но никак не получалось выделить нечто основное. Всё усложнялось борьбой мозга и сердца. Мозг твердил: если Тео взял когти, он собирается убивать, а сердце просто бросало ему лицо Рейкена в тех катакомбах. И он верил ему, даже сейчас.

— Мы не можем позволить тебе убивать, Тео. Ты должен это понимать. Прости, — Скотт принялся доставать из чехла всем известную катану. На лице Рейкена изобразились мольба и животный страх. Лиам вертел головой от Скотта к химере, а язык с мозгом будто парализовало. Вот просто они сейчас запечатают Рейкена фиг знает на сколько и выпустят ли вообще. Данбар не мог просто стоять в стороне. Тем более он уже занял промежуточное положение.

Особо не разбирая, что делает, Лиам подошел ближе к Тео, загораживая. Лицо каждого из стаи надо было видеть в этот момент, но он не отрывал своих глаз от Скотта. Смотреть на Тео сейчас было совершенно невозможно. Жаль, у него нет времени достать телефон и сфотографировать этот абсурд. МакКол остановился.

— Лиам, отойди от Тео. Эти меры необходимы, — Скотт говорил тихо и уверенно, тем самым успокаивая парня, но тот не терял решимости. Вот только решимости на что, он не знал, — Мы запечатаем его всего на год.

— А если больше? Да и год — это же вечность там. Может, стоит во всем разобраться? Скотт, да брось. Давай посадим его на цепь и просто поговорим, — отсутствие нахального смешка и язвительного комментария очень удивило Данбара в ту секунду и обрадовало. МакКол остался стоять на месте. — Ребята, он же помог нам с Джерардом.

— Да, потому что его самого могли убить и подвесить на крюке, — Малия, как всегда, выкинула свой полный злости комментарий, однако она говорила правду. Тео тоже могли убить тогда, а не заточить в ад. Он пытался найти помощников хоть в одном члене стае, но все смотрели с укором. Даже Мейсон.

— Лиам, дружище. Так будет лучше. После всего, что произошло, нам всем нужен долгий отдых. Мы должны научиться предугадывать проблемы, а не решать их. Сейчас Тео и когти — проблема, и у нас есть решение, — чернокожий парень сделал шаг. — Давай, отойди на всякий случай.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Данбар и загородил Рейкена собой. Выглядело это немного нелепо, но сейчас не до красоты момента. Он отчетливо слышал, как сердце химеры пропустило удар и тут же забилось в своем обычном ритме. Раз в год и палка стреляет. — Что значит — нам нужен долгий отдых. А если вы ошибаетесь? Кто будет отвечать? Это эгоизм! Так нельзя. Скотт, я прошу тебя, давай не будем принимать поспешных решений.

— Ой, да прекратите молоть чушь! В первый раз всё было не так явно, но он был ближе всех к победе. Достаточно, — неужели Стайлз закончил свою речь так быстро, что Данбару не верилось. Вот только лучше бы не заканчивал.

Стилински выхватил у уже сомневающегося Скотта меч и до конца расчехлил его. МакКол от неожиданности отступил на пару шагов, с ужасом осознавая, что собирается сделать его лучший друг. Слова Лиама действительно имели зерно здравого смысла. Ошибка могла стоить невинному существу года заточения в аду. Тем более они слишком быстро все решили. Только ему не хватило скорости, чтобы помешать Стайлзу воткнуть в землю меч.

Скотт будет долго помнить выражение лиц Лиама и Тео. На первом одновременно отразились злость и шок, глаза замерли на светящемся оружии, а на втором — страх и потерянная надежда. Инстинктивно в поиске защиты Рейкен вцепился в плечо Данбара и слегка притянул его к себе. Теперь немного неловкий живой щит казался единственным способом спастись.

Тео чувствовал, как под ним проваливается земля, но рук мертвой сестры не было в этот раз. То же самое ощущение падения, когда сердце начинает биться как ненормальное, дыхание останавливается, внутренние органы совершают кульбиту за кульбитой, а руки пытаются ухватиться за несуществующие края этой абстрактной ямы. Правая рука неосознанно сильнее схватилась за плечо Лиама, а через секунду ладонь оборотня легла на его предплечье и потянула вверх. Он почему-то не мог рассмотреть лица Данбара, только горящие глаза. Как бы больно им обоим ни было, они выпустили когти, чтобы увеличить сцепление. В нос ударил запах крови.

Лиам тянул ошеломлённого Тео вверх, но с каждой секундой тот тонул в бездне всё больше. Силы покидали ноги оборотня с утроенной скоростью. Неожиданно запах крови стал мешаться с отчетливым запахом горящей плоти. Глаза Данбара распахнулись от испуга, он просто не мог позволить Рейкену упасть туда. С другой стороны, он обязательно даст ему несколько раз по морде. Если бы не его глупые поступки, он бы сейчас не тянул его, откровенно проигрывая в борьбе. Он никак не мог разобрать крики стаи за спиной. Кто-то кого-то ударил, рыки, ругань и ни одной руки на его талии или плече. Никто не помогает ему. Почему? Лиам почувствовал, как теряет опору под левой ногой и с ужасом отметил, что падает вперед.

Перед его глазами предстали чёрное полотно и тело Тео, который, потеряв сознание, летел вниз, но всё так же сильно сжимал его предплечье когтями. Ужас схватил его разум в ледяные тиски от обвалакивающей тьмы. Он лишь в последний раз посмотрел предположительно наверх и увидел красные глаза с протянутой рукой. Но она была так далеко от него, тем более он не мог отпустить Рейкена. А потом наступила темнота, смешанная с запахом гари. Лиам потерял сознание.

***

Его разбудил детский смех. Лиам отчётливо расслышал, как смеётся маленькая девочка. Он открыл глаза и увидел потолок. Обычный белый потолок, а он почему-то лежит на пушистом ковре. Желудок заурчал от голода. Откуда-то снизу послышался запах жареной курицы, и Данбар от досады и желания слегка заскулил. Ему срочно нужно вернуться домой, после того, как он…

Парень резко поднялся и оглянулся вокруг. И правда, он лежал посреди обычной спальни с не таким уж примечательным интерьером. Однако его взгляд приковала фотография со смуглым парнем, он показался ему смутно знакомым, но память не подкидывала ничего стоящего. Если это ад, то люди неправильно трактуют его смысл и значение. Он не варился в котле, не убегал от догоняющих монстров, никто не пытал. Лиам чувствовал себя совершенно нормально, даже, лучше сказать, неплохо.

Данбар поднялся с пола и прищурился. Глаза намного хуже воспринимали при недостатке света, а слух и нос больше ничего не улавливали. Быть отрезанным от своих уже привычных органов чувств жутковато. Парень списал эту проблему на ад. Может быть, здесь нет оборотней и прочей нечисти.

Он сделал шаг по направлению к предполагаемой двери и наступил на что-то мягкое. С ужасом и еле сдерживаемым девчачьим криком Данбар отступил назад. Сердце мгновенно забилось, как у пойманной птицы. Только сконцентрировавшись, Лиам узнал, на кого он наступил. И очень жалко, что так слабо. Перед ним лежал Тео, который начал открывать глаза от случайного столкновения. Ярость мгновенно взяла контроль над сознанием, полностью замещая страх.

Лиам с превеликой радостью уселся на живот Рейкена и под недоумевающий и ничего не понимающий взгляд ударил того по челюсти. Такого удовольствия даже в раю не получишь. За лицо химеры можно не переживать. Приличный бонус быть опытом Врачевателей страха. Второй удар пришёлся на нос, а вот третий не долетел до цели. Тео как-то совсем легко перехватил его. Даже в такой темноте и с разбитым лицом. Слишком много времени на размышления не было, потому что химера ловким рывком сбросил Данбара с себя и уселся сверху, прижимая руки барахтающегося Лиама к полу. Во тьме засияли золотые глаза. На щеку упала капля чужой крови. Почему он до сих пор не почувствовал её?

— Какого черта, Лиам! Совсем рехнулся, коротышка? — Тео тихо рычал каждое слово, то и дело слизывая не останавливающуюся кровь. Он тяжело дышал. — Что случилось? Где мы? Я чувствую один знакомый запах, но не могу понять чей.

— Что значит «где мы»?! В аду! Стайлз, дурак, всё же использовал меч, а ты затянул меня за собой, — Данбар обвел рукой комнату, якобы подтверждая свои слова. На лице Тео изобразились удивление и недоумение, но это только на секунду, потом они сменились привычной ухмылкой и взглядом «ты совсем дурак?». — Я не вижу здесь демонов.

— Ты серьёзно? Оборотень, который следует библейской картине мира? Каких ты ожидал увидеть здесь демонов, Лиам? Может быть, ещё Сатану на троне, — Тео усмехнулся собственным словам и отпустил Данбара, который вроде бы успокоился. — Это место не похоже на то, куда я попал в прошлый раз. Это и местом сложно назвать, просто ощущения…

— Тогда, если это не ад, то где мы? — и опять этот унижающий взгляд. — Будешь так смотреть, я врежу тебе ещё пару раз. Знаешь ли, мне не приходилось попадать в ад, потому что я пытался убить своих друзей или кого-либо ещё.

— А как же Скотт? — голова Рейкена слегка откинулась назад от точного удара в нос. Лиам улыбнулся. Таким Тео ему нравился намного больше. Молчащий и вытирающий кровь, можно ещё матерящийся, но для этого нужен удар покрепче и не один. — Придурок с РПВ. Тебе повезло, что я пока не бью детей.

— Ещё захотел? — Данбар вызывающе вскинул брови и подсел поближе к Тео. Тот предупреждающе показал клыки. — Мне нравится твой ответ. Итак, где мы и что нам делать? Может, нас перенесло куда в пространстве? Это штука работала против тебя, мне здесь быть совершенно не положено.

— Ну как сказать, не положено, — Тео ещё раз вытер рукой кровь и вправил перегородку, поморщившись. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать нечто гадкое, но тут же захлопнул его. От такой смены настроения Лиам слегка удивился, но не успел задать вопрос, как ему жестом приказали молчать. Тео явно к чему-то прислушивался, но Данбар не слышал абсолютно ничего, даже собственного сердца. Это становилось подозрительным. — Кто-то разговаривает за окном. Пошли.

Он глазами и кивком головы показал на окно. Парни аккуратно поднялись на ноги и подошли к цели, всматриваясь в темноту. Как ни старался, Лиам не видел больше двух силуэтов и не слышал ничего, кроме отдаленного шепота. Он не стал медлить и чуть-чуть приоткрыл окно под злой и мечущий молнии взгляд Тео. Одному богу известно, каким образом Рейкен понял по мимике Данбара, что тому не слышно, но развивать спор не стал. Происходящее за окном казалось намного интереснее.

— Талия! Выйди, посмотри, кого я поймал! — мужчина держал за светлые волосы девушку без сознания, которая слабо постанывала. Рядом лежали пистолет и банка с рябиной, она, по всей видимости, пыталась заключить дом в круг.

Из дома показалась женщина в чёрном шелковом халате и с кружкой кофе. Она скептически осмотрела пойманную «добычу», поставила кружку на порожек лестницы и села, не спуская взгляда. Глаза её загорелись красным.

— Брось её, Питер, — Альфа отпила из своей чашки и инстинктивно похлопала по бедрам, нащупывая телефон. — Черт, телефон дома оставила. Надо позвонить Арджентам и задать парочку вопросов. Зайди под навес, скоро будет гроза. Ты разве не чувствуешь? Я наконец смогла уложить детей. Надеюсь, гром не разбудит их.

— Конечно, заметил. — Глаза мужчины загорелись жёлтым. Лиам ахнул. Неужели это Питер и, судя по всему, в виде беты? Мужчина в памяти Данбара обладал голубыми глазами и короткими волосами. У этого же можно собрать небольшой хвостик, как у самого парня.

Теперь до Лиама дошло, где они находились. Поместье Хейлов. И тот парень на фото — Дерек. Но какого черта здесь происходит, было непонятно. Если он не ошибается, вся семья, кроме Лоры, Коры, Питера и Дерека, сгорела в пожаре несколько лет назад и совершила этот поджог Кейт Арджент. Но женщина, по всей видимости, валялась на земле и явно не могла ничего сделать. Да и Талия Хейл была крайне спокойна. По коже побежали мурашки. Очень знакомые. И, кажется, в комнате подул ветер, опрокидывая рамки почти всего семейства. Тео и Лиам переглянулись. События становились всё более запутанными.

— Племянничек не умеет выбирать девушек. Одна слаба, чтобы пережить укус, другая пытается убить стаю. Мне кажется, ему нужно тщательней проверять кандидатуры, — Питер сел рядом с сестрой и ухмыльнулся. — А может, и кардинально поменять взгляд.

— Питер, прекрати. Сейчас не до твоих шуточек, — Талия вытащила из кармана халата сигареты и зажигалку. Ловко выудив оттуда сигарету, она закурила, слегка замычав от удовольствия. Сизый дым окутал оборотней. Питер присвистнул.

— Боже, сестра, ты не курила с рождения первого ребенка! Какой пример ты подаёшь детям! Ты знала, что курение создает пожароопасную ситуацию? — Талия закатила глаза.

— Заткнись уже, — женщина курила с невероятной скоростью, за три затяжки сигарета истлела чуть больше половины, она сразу потянулась за следующей. Питер тоже вытащил одну и закурил. — Не думала, что будет настолько приятно. Как иногда досадно рожать людей. Не покуришь даже.

— Эта сумасшедшая принесла две канистры бензина. Вот кто по-настоящему создает пожароопасную ситуацию, — Питер криво улыбнулся. — Меня иногда поражают твои связи. До сих пор не знаю, как у тебя это всё получилось. История стаи пугает. Когда это должно произойти?

— Примерно через пару минут. Захотелось как раньше — кофе и сигареты. Мне кажется, я заслужила, — Она затушила о лакированный порог сигарету и посмотрела вперёд. Её глаза не переставали гореть красным.

На улице начал подниматься настоящий ураган. Листья и пыль взлетели в воздух. В небе ударили несколько молний, и стало как-то не по себе. Температура резко опустилась, и по коже побежали мурашки. Лиам выпучил глаза, подобно хамелеону, когда перед домом появились несколько человек в неприятно знакомой одежде ковбоев. Данбар сжал руки в кулаки. Тео выглядел озадаченным. Однако люди внизу совершенно не боялись и держались даже слишком уверенно для такой ситуации.

Дикая охота запомнилась Лиаму слишком отчетливо. Он поразился силе духа Талии Хейл, потому что она держалась явно лучше Питера, будто встречала старых друзей с дороги. Она оставила пустую кружку и поднялась на ноги. Обычный халат и скучающее выражение лица. Мужчина схватил её за запястье, его глаза горели. Он пристально посмотрел на неё, а потом отпустил.

Лиам завороженно наблюдал, как из ниоткуда появлялись вестники Дикой охоты. Их была целая куча. Он помнил, как тяжело пытаться им противостоять. С таким количеством не справится даже объединённая стая Хейлов и Скотта. Они стояли, выжидая, пока появятся все до одного всадника, а потом и их предводитель. По мнению Данбара, мало отличающийся от всех остальных, но он стоял посередине, и остальные будто обступили его. Его нижняя челюсть задвигалась, повергая Лиама в шок.

— Пришло время, Талия Хейл. Уговор: две дочери, один сын. Брат. Остальные, включая сильнейшего альфу, уходят с нами, — мужчина ударил хлыстом по земле. За его спиной появился портал. Остальные начали заходить в дом.

— Не нужно напоминать. Я не золотая рыбка, — зло бросила женщина.

— Талия, это действительно необходимо? Какой уговор? Может, есть возможность поменять правила игры?! Что-то же придумывали с Дикой охотой! — Питер вскочил на ноги. Его голос немного дрожал. — Как же остальные твои дети? А мои? Это просто нечестно! Почему ты решила за всех нас?

— Я думала, что ты всегда будешь бабником. Кто же знал, что ты обзаведешься семьей. Я не планировала больше детей. Питер, успокойся. Когда ты очнешься, всё будет намного проще. Сам знаешь, как работает Дикая охота. Они меняют воспоминания, — она говорила эти слова, не поворачиваясь к брату.

Всадники тронулись с места и начали заходить в дом. Питер было дернулся, чтобы попытаться остановить их, но замер от предупреждающего рыка сестры. Тяжёлое противостояние между подчинением альфе и спасением жизни своих детей. Руки дрожали и не хотели слушаться, ноги будто вросли в землю.

Тео и Лиам с ужасом слушали удары кнутом, выстрелы, но ни одного крика похищенных оборотней и людей не было. Они слишком хорошо делали свою работу. Рейкен слышал их ошалевшие сердца, даже он не смог сейчас контролировать своё. Если сейчас сюда зайдёт Дикая охота, для него и Лиама всё будет кончено.

Химера слышал один шаг, второй, чей-то запах, оставшийся на одежде всадника. Он стоял прямо за дверью, но ручка не прокручивалась. При всем желании сейчас Тео не смог бы отвести взгляд в сторону, как бы не хотел, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Послышался третий шаг, и все звуки в доме утихли. Рейкен просто не смог стоять на месте и присел на кровать, переводя дыхание. Лиам таращился во все глаза, не понимая, что происходит, а Тео слишком боялся открыть рот.

Они смотрели друг на друга слишком выразительно. Рейкен пытался взглядом сказать, что им крышка и получилось всё совершенно неправильно. Их забросило черти куда по неизвестной ему причине. Он даже не уверен, что вокруг них реальность. Злость, страх и непонимание — вот настоящий коктейль на дне его желтых глаз. И всё случилось из-за Стайлза, который просто не захотел понять его. Глаза Лиама пытались найти ответ на происходящее у Тео, но он излучал не самые лучшие эмоции. Данбар просто хочет вернуться домой. Вот и всё. За окном послышался разговор. Лиам шагнул из центра комнаты к окну, Тео медленно потянулся за ним.

Когда осталась только Талия, она ещё раз повернулась к Питеру. По её щекам аккуратно скатывались слёзы. Такая всегда сильная и статная женщина пошла на никому не известную сделку. Сейчас она должна собственноручно заключить себя и почти всю семью в тюрьму. Она обрекала их непонятно на что. Конечно, она боялась. Боялась как никогда. И Питер видел это в её красных глазах, каплях крови, падающих на пожухлую траву с рук, и напряжённых плечах, легкой дрожи. Она снова развернулась к порталу.

— Лора будет отличной альфой. Я уверена. Женщины больше подходят на эту роль. Мальчишки всегда пытаются что-то кому-то доказать. Так говорила мама, — Талия сделала шаг в портал. Её взгляд снова пересекся со взглядом Питера, который застыл в немом шоке. — Мы можем смотреть вперёд, когда остальным действительно страшно. Никому не рассказывай.

И так исчезла в свете, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Всадники последовали за ней.

Лиам и Тео ошарашенно отошли от окна и посмотрели друг на друга. Они знали о судьбе Хейлов действительно очень немногое, но то, что те сгорели, — стопроцентная информация. Судя по увиденному, их судьба отличалась от легенды. Неужели их Дерек и Питер лгали? Почему их никто не заметил? Как Талия это проморгала? И комната, в которой они находились, пустая?! Эти вопросы закружились в голове Данбара.

— Какого хера здесь происходит? Надо что-то придумать. Мы что, попали в альтернативную реальность? Ничего не пойму, — Лиам начал метаться по комнате, пока Рейкен приходил в себя. — Как же пожар?

— Мы… Мы просто не могли, — Тео не мог правильно закончить мысль. В нос резко ударил запах бензина и пепла. Он посмотрел на Лиама, который не замечал походу ничего. Выглянув в окно, он увидел, как пламя охватывает здание. Тео схватил Данбара за плечо и тряхнул. — Вот тебе и пожар! Дикая охота просто заменила память выживших и участвующих на это. Только вот мы не по сценарию, понимаешь? Надо выбираться, иначе сгорим по-настоящему.

Тео со всего размаху врезался в дверь, пытаясь выбить её, но отскочил как мячик для пинг-понга, покатившись по комнате. Лиам в ужасе подёргал оконную раму и безуспешно попытался выбить стекло. Складывалось ощущение, будто комната превратилась в ловушку. Пламя тем временем начинало добираться до второго этажа. Данбар почувствовал, как ему становится трудно дышать. Где его чертова регенерация, когда она так нужна. Помещение медленно наполнялось дымом. Включилась пожарная сигнализация.

Рядом с Тео внезапно начала проваливаться земля, как тогда, когда его отправляли в ад. Только сейчас дыра по какой-то неведомой причине промахнулась. Рейкен посмотрел на Лиама, который уже валялся без сознания. Взвалив на себя довольно нелегкую ношу, он подошёл к обрыву. Тео и подумать не мог, что когда-то сам захочет прыгнуть туда. Правда, сейчас у него не было выбора. Если верить недавнему опыту, это может вернуть его в свой временной поток, вселенную или как минимум спасти из горящего дома. В голове всплыли ассоциации с кроличьей норой. Не время думать об Алисе в стране чудес. Тео закрыл глаза и прыгнул. По обычаю, теряя сознание.

***

— Стайлз, какого черта? Почему ничего не работает?! — Дерек орал как ненормальный. Все были в шоке от этого. Ему было легче дать тому подзатыльник, чем говорить, но сейчас тот был просто в бешенстве и одним ударом точно бы не обошлось. — Как самый смышлёный из группы так громко бьётся о грабли своей несдержанности?!

— Не надо на меня орать! Я не виноват, что Лиам вцепился в него. Что за нелепая сцена из «Титаника»! Скотт, прекрати копать землю, это не поможет, — Стайлз посмотрел на бешеные глаза МакКола и заткнулся. Сейчас ему нужно было спастись от разъярённой стаи. — Когда вытаскивали Тео из земли в прошлый раз, всё прошло нормально. Я не понимаю, почему сейчас портал не открывается.

— Стайлз, ты идиот, — Малия блеснула лазурными глазами и посмотрела на меч, торчащий из земли. Они попытались освободить парней, но у них ничего не получилось. Всё было так же: земля задрожала, пошла трещина, свет, но потом тишина. Никого не появилось. И с этого момента Дерек сорвался, а Мейсон кинулся на него с кулаками.

— Мы обязательно вытащим их, — Скотт поднялся с Земли и подошел к Стайлзу в упор. Его глаза горели красным, мышцы вздулись, а от щенячьего взгляда ничего не осталось. Перспектива кулаков Мейсона и криков Дерека казалась теперь не такой уж и плохой. Быть убитым лучшим другом по своей вине. Вот смерть достойная Стайлза Стилински. Горячее дыхание Скотта опалило лицо виновника происшествия. — Ты придумаешь, как их оттуда вытащить. Ты. Понятно?

— Окей, бро, — тихий Стайлз — странный Стайлз. Все принялись обсуждать ситуацию и способы решения. Только одна Лидия молча смотрела на ямку от меча. Ее глаза посмотрели в карие Стайлза. Он не увидел в них осуждения. Ведь она не дура, знает, почему Стилински так поступил, возможно, только одна и знает.

— Надеюсь, этим мы не сделали хуже, — она кивнула в сторону оружия. — Пошли, у нас появилась пища для размышлений.


	2. Еще дальше

Лиам медленно открыл глаза. Сквозь сонную дымку он почувствовал запах сырых листьев и земли. Небо заволокло серой пеленой, из которой выбивались парочка холмов сине-черного цвета. Такое в Калифорнии можно наблюдать обычно ранней осенью. В принципе, Лиам не ошибся, потому что несколько деревьев уже немного поменяли свой внешний вид на грязно-желтый. Дышалось так легко и просто. В Бейкон-Хиллс воздух был намного чище, чем в его старом городке, но в лесу разница всё равно ощущалась острее. Машины делали своё дело.

В этот раз он сразу вспомнил, как попал сюда. И лес с пожухлой травой и мхом точно не был адскими пустынями. Их совершенно точно закинуло не в пекло, а куда-то ещё, не исключено, что в место похуже. В любом случае он сейчас не горел в запертом доме и не дышал ядовитым дымом. И на том хорошо. Может быть, ситуация в том доме была всего-навсего лишь плодом его воображения, а если повезет, и Тео с когтями в канализации — тоже. Он закрыл глаза.

Лиам подвигал бедром, которое довольно сильно затекло. Данбар хотел лежать на влажной земле и немного оттянуть время шоковой терапии в виде действительности. Ему всего шестнадцать, и он имеет полное право оттягивать неприятную правду. Но из бестолковых мыслей вывела наглая ладонь, которая похлопала его по щеке, и достаточно сильно, заставляя голову Лиама слегка отклониться. Данбар отвернул голову в противоположную сторону, чтобы избежать противного вмешательства в личное пространство. А потом до него дошло.

Парень резко распахнул глаза. Перед ним как ни в чём не бывало на корточках сидел Тео и со своей ухмылочкой самозабвенно хлопал его по лицу, будто тряпичную куклу. Вся мимика Лиама выражала злость и недоумение. Брови взлетели вверх, а в глазах читалось «какого черта?», рот слегка приоткрылся в правом уголке губ, ноздри широко раздулись. Рейкен приостановился, рассматривая Данбара, а потом ещё раз хлопнул его по лицу. Такого нахальства Лиам вытерпеть не мог, поэтому бросился на Тео с кулаками. Тот, предугадывая действия мальчишки, отпрыгнул в сторону и самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Ну какого хера, Тео! — Лиам злобно рычал, раздувая ноздри, словно бык, и угрожающе надвигался на химеру. Противника совершенно не испугала демонстрация силы, поэтому он лишь приподнял бровь, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий. Данбар остановился в паре сантиметров около его лица и фыркнул, попутно сдувая надоедливую прядь волос. Кулаки соблазнительно чесались, хотелось проехаться парочку раз по смазливому лицу и стереть эту ненавистную улыбку. Он глубоко вздохнул и отвернулся. Его озарила ужасная мысль.

— А расскажи мне, как по шкале от одного до десяти просыпаться от ударов по лицу? Мне сначала хотелось кинуть в тебя камень, но это показалось не слишком унизительным, — Рейкен похрустел шеей. Его серая футболка была в копоти, на джинсах — пара пятен пепла, открытые участки тела в саже. Значит, пожар не был плодом их воображения. Он реальный. И самое страшное, что Лиам не чувствовал запах гари и Тео, не слышал ни одной птицы в лесу и даже собственное сердце. Ошибки быть не может.

— Я больше не оборотень, — его глаза широко и испуганно рассматривали резко замолчавшего Рейкена. Парень уставился на Лиама и не отводил взгляда, сканируя. Сейчас, втягивая воздух только ноздрями, он нашёл причину изменения запаха подростка. Теперь у них появились ответы на некоторые вопросы. Тео посмотрел на собственную руку и выпустил когти. Всё сработало как часы.

«Больше не оборотень», — эта фраза крутилась в голове Данбара. Некоторые вещи становятся реальными после того, как прозвучат вслух. Силы, на которую он надеялся и ощущал в мышцах, больше нет. Восприятие стало узким и неточным. Со времен недавних событий он контролировал ситуацию, постоянно прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь к окружающему миру. Теперь паранойя сделала своё. Каждый упавший листочек стал причиной для беспокойства. В этом мире Джерард жив и остальные враги тоже.

Пока Данбар пребывал в шоке от потери собственных способностей оборотня, Тео решил собраться и пораскинуть мозгами. Если он правильно понимал происходящее, их перекинуло в другое время, но вот в параллельное ли пространство или что-то подобное, ещё не факт. Никто не знает многого о настоящей гибели Хейлов и тем более о Дикой охоте. О последней ходят только слухи. Никаких поспешных выводов делать не имеет смысла. На ум не приходило ничего путного. Они стояли посреди блядского леса другого времени. Наверное.

Лиам после осознания отсутствия примочек оборотня постоянно вертел головой и инстинктивно внюхивался, ожидая от окружающего мира нападения. Тео не чувствовал никого, поэтому, если бы не был занят поиском ответов на вопрос их местоположения, уже отпустил бы парочку колкостей. Данбар достал из кармана мобильник и попытался включить его. Но экран оставался безжизненно чёрным. Эта мысль закралась в голову Рейкена. Он хлопнул себя по заднему карману джинсов.

Тео достал свой старенький телефон и прокрутил в руке. Он, как и предполагал парень, включился без проблем. Лиам уже рычал по-человечески и всячески избивал телефон о свою ладонь. И тут химера установил более чёткие рамки их местоположения. Сложив два плюс два, он сделал маленький вывод. Обобщая их небольшие знания, химера начал склоняться к путешествию только во времени. Осталось сделать последнюю проверку. Он глубоко вздохнул и раздавил свой телефон в руках, не почувствовав никакого прилива энергии.

Значит, Лиам ещё не был укушен, поэтому не оборотень. Его телефон не изобрели, а он не убил всю свою стаю, забрав способности. Но Тео оставался оборотнем. Отсюда следует, что Доктора уже провели все свои эксперименты, а также его телефон, украденный лет шесть назад, функционирует. Тогда он считался новым. Чтобы лучше сориентироваться, им нужно последить за стаей Скотта, если такая существует.

— Зачем ты это сделал?! — Лиам с ужасом смотрел на поломанный телефон. Потеря способностей оборотня не очень хорошо повлияла на его уверенность в себе. Теперь перед тем, как ударить Тео, нужно будет думать дважды. Раны высокомерного выскочки затянутся в мгновение ока, а вот ему, Лиаму, придётся ходить со сломанными пальцами.

Страшнее всего было наблюдать задумчивого Тео. С его лица слетела улыбка, а глаза устремились на остатки телефона. А потом он вонзил в них свои когти, лишний раз подтверждая догадку. Если Лиам и успел разозлить химеру своими метаниями, то увиденное помогло успокоиться гораздо быстрее, чем обычный ритуал Данбара: поесть, побегать, поесть и ещё раз побегать, может, что-то или кого-то избить. А вот посмотришь на остатки телефона и как-то быстрее успокаиваешься.

— А зачем мне телефон? — Тео вскинул бровь, высыпая запчасти на пожухлую траву. Вопрос вроде бы с очевидным ответом, причём настолько, что задавать его глупо, но Рейкен вложил в него столько смысла, сбивая Лиама с толку. Подросток завис на несколько секунд, завороженно смотря на бывший телефон. Какой ответ ожидал услышать Тео, он не знал.

— Наверное, чтобы позвонить кому-нибудь? — Лиам свёл брови к переносице и немного наклонил голову, слегка пожимая плечами. Тео закатил глаза от уровня сообразительности Данбара и нацепил своё любимое и, как уже думал бывший оборотень, единственное выражение лица — самодовольное.

— Кому? Докторам? — вот теперь до Лиама дошёл весь смысл красочной мимики в стиле «что за тупой вопрос». В противостоянии с Джерардом он начал забывать, откуда к ним пришёл Тео, а главное, с кем, и что натворил. Кому может звонить химера, целью которого было захватить себе силу альфы и стаю в придачу. Он всю жизнь прожил с родителями, поэтому даже не догадывался, что у кого-то их может не быть совсем. Теперь ему стало стыдно. Однако в голове появились довольно перспективные по глупости слова, не успел мозг попытаться их заблокировать, как язык начал действовать.

— У тебя есть мой номер телефона, — губы Тео изобразили кривую улыбку то ли от сарказма, то ли от шока, но следующие три секунды он молчал, пока не вздохнул и не потёр переносицу пальцами, сильно зажмурив глаза. И когда он их открыл, реальность, к сожалению, не изменилась и его вместе с Лиамом всё-таки забросило на несколько лет назад. Возможно, во фразе «на целый год» можно убрать слово «целый» и подставить «всего лишь». И ситуация станет намного позитивнее. Всего лишь год…

— Скажи, ты специально дурака из себя корчишь или мне стоит сделать анализы на твоё количество хромосом? Лиам, ты только что при мне пытался включить свой ещё не созданный телефон. Куда мне звонить? В будущее? — Тео сжал руки в замок и прохрустел пальцами, пытаясь снять раздражительность. Данбар лишь отвёл взгляд в сторону, стоически принимая издевки. Конкретная промашка у него получилось. Тем более другие слова химеры заинтересовали больше. — Но даже принимая тот факт, что ты не догнал этого… Я стою перед тобой! Зачем мне тебе звонить?!

— Что значит «не созданный»? Ты понял, куда мы попали? — Данбар проглотил парочку (или нет) обидных фраз и открыл рот, сформулировав вопрос более-менее нормально. На этот раз Тео даже не стал над ним издеваться. Может быть, он устал, а может, у него кончился каждодневный запас шуточек и подколов.

— Если я правильно понимаю, то мы попали в прошлое. Без понятия, в ту же временную линию или нет, но в прошлое. Хотя мой телефон всё же доказывает, что в ту, — Тео задумался на секунду. — Если попроще, то мы где-то в интервале от создания моего телефона, так как он работал, до твоего, который лежит теперь камнем в твоем кармане. Чтобы точно узнать, мы должны незаметно проследить за Скоттом и Ко. Он, вероятно, рассказывал о некоторых происшествиях в прошлом. И если ты не вспомнишь хронологию его историй правильно, клянусь, я тебя убью. И ещё, так как твоих способностей здесь нет, значит, тебя ещё не укусили. Даже не знаю, существуем ли мы в этом времени. Может, мы заменили собой нас же здешних. Во многом надо разобраться.

— И что нам теперь делать? — Лиам не хотел заранее признаваться, что плохо помнил сверхъестественную карьеру Скотта и половину из речи Тео не понял в принципе, но на сегодня хватит с него умозаключений. Главное, что их отбросило не так далеко, как нарисовало ему воображение, а значит, у них больше шансов выбраться из этой ситуации.

— Для начала всё же найти город и понять, в какой временной отрезок мы попали. А там уже будем действовать по ситуации. Может, нам повезет, и мы угодили не так далеко. Только подсказывает мне внутренний голос, что всё будет не так просто, — Тео вгляделся вперёд и прислушался к посторонним звукам. Никого, кроме животных и Лиама, он не нашёл. Если ему не изменяют его навыки навигации, то он знает, как им выйти в город. — Пошли, Лиам.

В голову Тео закралась неприятная мысль. Если они попали в то время, когда химера ещё не явился под личиной друга, имеет ли он хоть малейший шанс переубедить себя. Насколько сильно это поменяет будущее? Или ему стоит рассказать, намекнуть самому себе, что Девкалион нагло лжет про когти? Здравый смысл ясно давал понять — менять прошлое нельзя. Но маленький червячок закрался уже в его мозги и уверенно проедал себе дорогу. Может, они здесь не просто так и им и правда нужно что-то изменить. Может, даже самих себя.

***

Шок после полученной информации до сих пор не отпускал Лиама, заставляя мозги и нервную систему безуспешно решать проблему. Если всё будет происходить так, как говорит Тео, то у них не такие уж большие проблемы. Только вот само осознание, что их каким-то образом занесло в прошлое, выбивало все пробки, образуя целый фейерверк из вопросов. Прямо сейчас им нужно добраться до города и желательно максимально быстро и незаметно, поэтому они прыгали на обочину от каждой проезжающей машины.

Лиам смутно узнавал дорогу, по которой они шли. По пути им не встретился ни один знак, подсказывающий дорогу или направление. Данбар постоянно оборачивался назад, переживая, что они могут уйти не туда. Это начинало бесить вместе с молчащим Тео. Парень предполагал, что тот идет, скорее всего, по запаху, и данный факт подливал масла в огонь. После жизни оборотня у Лиама прогрессировала паранойя, вызванная отсутствием возможности чувствовать окружающий мир по максимуму.

Тема потери способностей перекликалась с состоянием дел в Бейкон-Хиллс. Подросток был стопроцентно уверен, что вмешиваться в дела прошлого нельзя. Не хотелось наступить на «бабочку» и убить самого себя. Ведь нахождение их сейчас здесь вызвано именно той чередой событий, которые произошли без вмешательства со стороны. Лиам недовольно сморщился, потому что игры со временем находились в топе его списка опасных вещей. Если он лишит себя способностей, а может, и жизни в прошлом и исчезнет, это получится какое-то самоубийство во времени.

Машины вызвали у него неприятные ассоциации с переездом. Вот это бы он изменил, даже с условием потери способностей. После каждого приступа РПВ этот случай всплывал перед глазами, да и много других тоже. В тот день он катастрофически облажался. Взгляды отчима и мамы были наигранно терпеливыми к происшествию, но Данбар знал, что переезжать по причине глупого срыва из обжитого города не хотелось. От досады он пнул маленький камешек и тут же помотал головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли.

— Тео, а куда мы идем? — Лиам говорил достаточно громко, чтобы ветер не снес его слова окончательно. Когда перестаешь быть оборотнем, начинаешь забывать, что Рейкен услышал бы и шепот.

— В Бейкон-Хиллс. Если я правильно сориентировался по запаху, мы идём в нужном направлении. В любом случае, если мы дойдем до указателя «Вы выезжаете из Калифорнии», повернем назад, — оборотень улыбнулся. Лиам не видел его лица, но уже по голосу мог определить, что Тео опять отпускает свои глупые шутки, однако у Данбара не было настроения отвечать на подобную ересь. Самолюбие не позволило бы химере ошибиться с направлением.

— Я подразумевал, куда точно, — Тео слегка повернул голову в сторону Лиама и закатил глаза. Налицо стандартная подростковая паника. Рейкен не подписывался успокаивать мечущихся в страхе нытиков, а всё шло именно к этому. Лиам хоть был не один. Компания Тео, конечно, не самая подходящая, однако лучше, чем ничего.

Тео вспомнил, как чувствовал себя после победы над Анук-Ите. Как сидел в своём пикапе и не знал, куда ему ехать. Когда пытаешься выжить, то повседневные проблемы отходят на задний план. Он сжимал руль и не мог найти в себе силы нажать на педаль газа. Рейкен просто не знал, что ему делать со своей гребаной жизнью. У Лиама сейчас была возможность смотреть на его спину, Тео же видел только темноту в лобовом окне.

— Для начала мы найдем, где остановиться и пожить некоторое время. Мы не знаем, насколько может затянуться наше пребывание в этом мире, — Тео резко остановился и посмотрел на чистое небо. Ему уже надоело повторять. Лес всё не заканчивался, а закатные лучи уже упали на дорогу. Был бы Тео один, он бы уже давно превратился в волка и добежал до города, но бросить Лиама, как бы ни хотелось, он не может. Всё ухудшалось тем, что парень сейчас обычный человек и его выносливость на совсем другом уровне. Продолжать идти ночью плохая идея. Им необходимо сделать привал.

Тео свернул с дороги и начал углубляться в поисках какого-нибудь удобного местечка для ночлега. Они находились в Калифорнии, поэтому замерзнуть особых шансов у них не было, точнее, у Лиама, но соорудить что-то типа навеса всё же стоило. Если подросток умудрится заболеть под дождем или от утренней прохлады, то ему и мучиться с ним. Минимальная техника безопасности им точно не повредит. Тем более молчаливость вечно ноющего и задающего вопросы Данбара лишний раз намекала об усталости подростка.

Место нашлось достаточно быстро. Они прошли всего каких-то семьсот метров, чтобы с одной стороны, не привлекать к себе внимания, а с другой, не возвращаться потом три часа назад. Небольшая лесная полянка, и дерево с низко расположенными ветвями станет отличным укрытием.

Химера напряг всё своё сверхъестественное естество и попытался просканировать местность на наличие любой опасности, которая могла им грозить. Кроме свежего воздуха, травы и запаха Лиама, он никого не почувствовал. Судя по звукам, в округе не было даже каких-нибудь птиц. Весь лес готовился ко сну. Он бы так и продолжал сканировать местность, если бы Данбар не подёргал его за край футболки.

Рейкен обернулся и недовольно посмотрел на Лиама. Тот стоял со сдвинутыми бровями, крепко сжатой челюстью и дышал будто после марафона. Химера попытался показать максимальный уровень озадаченности и непонимания. В ответ на это подросток лишь сильнее закивал головой в сторону леса и ещё раз дернул футболку. Рейкен ударил по руке Лиама, откидывая ладонь. Не хватало ещё, чтобы ему порвали или растянули единственную футболку. Вопрос про запасную одежду закрался в сознание Тео.

— Какого черта, Лиам? Ты возомнил меня шпионом со стажем? Как мне понять это подергивание головой, как у индюка? — Тео противно зашипел на непонятные действия. Данбар от его слов заметно расслабился.

— Придурок, — Лиам отвернулся от него, показывая спину и начал мотать головой из стороны в сторону, всматриваясь в лес. Света было достаточно, но уже через час лес точно скроется в кромешной темноте. Парень надеялся, его привели сюда не убивать. — Я думал, ты кого-то увидел или услышал. Мы находимся в лесу, в окрестностях Бейкон-Хиллс. Этого уже достаточно, чтобы волноваться.

Тео закатил глаза, хотя отрицать очевидного факта не мог. Всё настолько плохо, что, пройдя метров триста, можно нарваться на вендиго или выйти на Неметон, а может, и ещё хуже. Так или иначе, у них нет времени, чтобы выяснять, кто прав, кто виноват, поэтому Тео лишь фыркнул и пошёл в сторону дерева. Лиам остался на месте и не спускал с химеры взгляда. Он ещё не понимал их дальнейший план.

— Мы не можем идти ночью, потому что твоё человеческое тело сдохнет по дороге. Мне лишние проблемы не нужны. Нужно остаться и переночевать здесь. Я пробегусь по окрестностям и попытаюсь точнее понять, насколько долго нам идти, — Тео прервал поток недовольства от Лиама тем, что снял свою футболку и аккуратно сложил, а потом опустил, как ему показалось, на самое чистое место. — И не надо тут говорить, что ты сильный и дотянул бы до города. Нам, может быть, миль двадцать топать еще. Займись обустройством и костром, пока меня не будет. И постарайся не умереть от страха при виде белок, помни, они боятся тебя больше, чем ты. Наверное.

Лиам даже покраснел от возмущения. И если бы Тео не стал снимать с себя джинсы, оставаясь в одних боксерах, то точно подошёл бы и врезал козлу пару раз по носу. Джинсы легли на футболку в таком же сложенном виде. От последнего представления Лиам отвернулся и покраснел ещё гуще. В голове появился вопрос о том, как волк будет складывать свои трусы, но картинки, представленные сознанием, вызвали только смешок. Он и не думал, что Тео такой чистюля.

Когда Лиам обернулся, Тео уже сидел и смотрел на него как-то серьёзно, но стоило им пересечься взглядами, как волк тут же всеми возможностями мимики показал, что издевается. Он знал, что Лиам не мог превращаться в волка, так ещё и потерял все способности. Грех было не уколоть разок.

Тео жутко хотелось завыть в воздух, но это бы вызвало сюда всю сверхъестественную живность города, охотников и просто осведомленных. Рейкена передернуло при мысли о Стайлзе. Он посмотрел в сторону леса и повёл ухом. Через секунду волк сорвался с места и исчез среди деревьев, оставив Лиама одного.

— Выпендрежник, — Данбар прекрасно осознавал, что его услышали. Ему хотелось, чтобы услышали.

***

Лиам держался из последних сил. Он убил на подготовку места для сна около четырех часов. По крайней мере, ему так казалось, потому что часов или телефона у него не было. Приходилось ориентироваться на собственные биоритмы. Его глаза слипались под тяжестью век, но парень продолжал бороться изо всех сил.

Костёр, на который он потратил большую часть времени, мог затухнуть в любой момент. Лиам не переставая подкидывал туда ветки и сухие листья. Данбар даже и не представлял, что все эти фильмы, где люди разжигают костер палкой в сухих листьях, — правда. Им бы следовало вносить больше реализма в свои передачи. Показывать мозоли, потраченное время и силы, а также мат, который сопровождает весь процесс. Теперь долгом жизни является сохранить это пламя до прихода Тео.

Он рассматривал костер не просто так. Процесс помог мозгам наконец-то расслабиться. Все мысли ушли куда-то на задний план. Если представить, что они просто гуляют по лесу, то проблем вообще нет. Небольшой отдых в компании странного друга, шалаш, костер. Всё как в детстве с Мейсоном. Сейчас Лиам человек, и от этого ситуация становится более обыденной. Даже с условием того, что он ждёт химеру.

Мирное любование языками пламени нарушила голова волка. Его глаза блестели, а в зубах была туша животного. Лиам закричал. Неважно, что его могла услышать вся Калифорния и пойти на спасательную операцию, он не смог сдержаться. От собственного голоса стало стыдно. Будто морскую свинку пытают током. Данбар отскочил от костра и врезался затылком в дерево, зажмурившись от боли. Перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна, а на поляне раздался хохот.

Когда глаза смогли видеть чёткую картинку, лицо Лиама перекосило. Около костра стоял голый Тео и ржал в голос. Он то и дело поворачивался к туше кролика, которую держал в руках, и что-то говорил ей, а потом опять срывался на громкий лающий смех. От парня несло за километр кровью и потом. Даже Данбар без обоняния оборотня учуял это. Огонь скрывал всё, что было ниже пупка. От этого парень облегченно выдохнул. Месть будет жестокой.

— Вам не кажется, что Лиам ведет себя как маленькая испуганная девочка? Что вы говорите? — Данбар продолжал наблюдать, как Тео разыгрывает свою глупую сценку с убитым кроликом. — О, вы считаете себя намного храбрее? Согласен.

— Зато от кролика пахнет лучше. Ты вытащил его из помойного бака? — Лиам поморщился и театрально зажал нос пальцами, отворачивая голову. Это слегка преуменьшило творческий запал Тео, парень закатил глаза. Кролик упал на землю. Рейкен стал обходить костёр кругом, направляясь к подростку. — А ну стоять на месте. Никаких разговоров, пока твой член маячит передо мной ближе, чем в двухстах метрах.

— Какие мы стеснительные. Не комплексуй. Ещё вырастет, — Тео нагло улыбнулся и надел только боксеры, усаживаясь подальше от огня и недовольного Лиама, который всё ещё сидел с закрытыми руками глазами. Рейкен фыркнул. — Я за этим кроликом гонялся не меньше трех часов. Маленький паршивец, будто с моторчиком внутри. Как мне ещё пахнуть по-твоему? Chanel N°5?

— Не знаю. Но этот аромат можно назвать «Хиросима», — Лиам осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, начиная рассматривать Тео сверху вниз, оценивая, насколько тот одет. Заметив трусы, он полностью открыл глаза и наградил парня недоверчивым взглядом. — А остальное? Я уже спать собирался.

Лиам нагло соврал, забыв о том, что Тео может чувствовать ложь. От осознания этого факта сердце подростка сделало дополнительный кульбит, но Рейкен, видимо, засмотревшись на костер, пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Между ними повисла тишина. Она была непохожа на неловкую. Им приятно перевести дух после такой сумасшедшей и во многом непонятной гонке. Костёр напомнил о случае в доме Хейлов. Лиам по-настоящему задумался об этом только сейчас. То, что случилось с семьей Дерека, казалось слишком загадочным, даже для их мира сверхъестественного. Из-за отсутствия слуха оборотня, Данбар не смог расслышать всего разговора, но основное уловил. Хейлов забрала Дикая охота в результате какого-то договора. Что и почему — неясно. И самое интересное, по какой причине они попали именно туда.

— Тео, как думаешь, почему мы могли попасть в дом к Дереку? — Лиам, не отводя глаз от кролика, задал основной волнующий вопрос. — Из тысячи моментов нас закинуло именно туда. Может, это какой-то намек судьбы?

— Откуда мне знать?

Тео поднялся со своего насиженного места и взял кролика в руки, пробубнив что-то непонятное. Он под заинтересованный взгляд Лиама вернулся на своё место и сел по-турецки. Из указательного пальца показался коготь. Как-то очень профессионально и быстро кролик лишился шкурки, а ещё через пару минут Рейкен отошёл в сторону и выпотрошил тушку. Данбар не отрывал глаз. С такой заморочкой, как путешествия в прошлое, он и забыл, что ел почти сутки назад. Или вперёд.

Рейкен нашёл довольно толстую палку и проткнул кролика вдоль. Картина была нелицеприятная, но Лиам успокаивал себя тем, что животному уже всё равно. Когда кролик поместился над огнем, Тео соизволил ответить более развернуто на мучающий его последние пять минут вопрос.

— Не знаю, почему именно туда, но сейчас у нас проблема другого характера. Мы не можем жить в лесу и охотиться на кроликов до решения проблемы. Неизвестно, насколько мы застряли в этом отрезке времени, — он проверил тушу на устойчивость и откинулся на спину. Сейчас от него пахло лучше, зачем-то отметил Лиам. Через крону деревьев не было видно звёздного неба. Нос Тео раздражал запах тревоги и беспокойства. Приходилось держать себя в руках.

— В этой ситуации мне сложно сосредоточиться на чём-то одном. Выстраивать логические цепочки уж точно, — Данбар благодарен Тео за то, что тот хотя бы не смотрит на него. Может быть, он чувствует его подавленное настроение всеми остальными анализаторами, но опущенные плечи и поникший взгляд — слишком унизительно. Лиам когда-то думал, что при попадании на необитаемый остров он сможет легко сориентироваться, у него даже был план на случай этого. А теперь подросток сидит и думает обо всём на свете, пока Тео управляет им, как куклой.

— Мне казалось, у тебя всегда проблемы с выстраиванием логических цепочек, — тело Рейкена слегка задрожало от смеха, а противная улыбка всё не сходила с его лица. Лиам только отвёл глаза в сторону, выражая недовольство.

Кролик пожарился достаточно быстро, с условием того, что Данбар, как фанатик культа, подбрасывал хворост. Как ни странно, они не стали драться или даже ругаться при дележке позднего ужина. Лиам слишком устал для начала новой баталии, а Тео пытался построить план их завтрашнего дня. Закончив с едой, будто силы оборотня и не покидали подростка, Лиам перевернулся на правый бок, отворачиваясь от Тео.

— Пожалуйста, не дай ему потухнуть. Мои мозоли на руках не простят тебе этого, — уже вялым и засыпающим голосом промямлил Данбар.

Тео хотел отпустить шутку про подростковые мозоли на руках, но услышал ровное сердцебиение и дыхание. Лиам оперативно погрузился в крепкий сон. Рейкен не любил спешить, когда ест. Он не был приверженцем соблюдения всех правил, но когда дело касалось еды, парень словно замедлялся. Привычка подумать за приёмом пищи осталась с детства.

В голову опять поползли мысли о дате, в которую они попали. Успел ли Тео натворить дел, за которые его отправят в ад. И если быть честным, то Рейкен уже надеялся, что появился на горизонте Скотта и не будет соблазна кардинально поменять прошлое. Эта идея сведёт его с ума. Им надо попасть в город завтра и не позже.

Химера встал и подкинул в костёр достаточно дров, чтобы хватило ещё минимум на несколько часов. Создавался риск, что крона деревьев над ними загорится, тогда уж точно все поймут, где они. Дым от костра уже зарождал в его груди каплю паники, но за несколько часов никто не изъявил желания присоединиться к их походу. Это несомненно радовало. Парень снова поменял своё положение в пространстве. Лопаток коснулись сухие ветки и листья. Лиам сделал настоящее птичье гнездо.

Доверчивость Данбара его неплохо удивляла. Вот так вот просто подставил спину. Стайлз бы не спал всю ночь и смотрел, не хочет ли Тео убить всех и вся. Вся стая смотрела на него с недоверием или безразличием, кто-то с откровенной злобой. А глупый мальчишка попытался вытащить его из ада. Тео не знает, что такое идти против решения альфы, но Лиам нашёл в себе силы открыть рот.

Блики от костра танцевали на ветках. Именно они и сморили уставшие мозги Тео, он как лежал на спине, так и уснул. Любимый его сон. Чёрный и бесперебойный. Где нет Докторов, глупого меча Киры и бьющегося в руках чужого сердца. Лишь мерцание жёлтых глаз.

***

Тео проснулся от того, что ему слишком жарко. Дышать было трудно и на теле проступил пот. Он, не открывая глаз, попытался выбраться из удушающей духоты, но все попытки закончились крахом. Рейкен долго терпел свое неудобное положение. Он откровенно не понимал, почему ему вообще жарко в машине. Только спустя пару секунд до него дошло. Тео где угодно, только не в его пикапе. Он, мать его, лежит под деревом в лесу. Как с утра в лесу может быть настолько жарко? Парень распахнул глаза.

Как и подсказывало ему воображение, Лиам, словно коала, обвил его тело, прижимаясь к нескончаемому источнику тепла. Тео задрожал всем телом от нахлынувшей злости. Захотелось цапнуть наглого мальчишку за ладонь, чтобы повадно не было. Однако, осмотрев территорию и примерно оценив, который час, по количеству света, немного сжалился над Лиамом. Только начинался рассвет. Даже звезды ещё не покинули небо.

С боем отцепив руки и ноги Данбара, Тео как можно тише подошёл к почти погасшему костру и кинул туда оставшиеся поленья. Должно хватить ещё на пару часов, а этого достаточно для них обоих. Рейкен посмотрел на Лиама через плечо. Сейчас он был беззащитен и слаб. Во времена их противостояния Тео без зазрения совести свернул бы ему шею, а сейчас подкинул дров, чтобы козел не получил воспаление легких. Такими маленькими поступками он решил вернуть парню долг за попытку спасения. Только вот кто кого спасает теперь — неизвестно. Рейкен хмыкнул и улыбнулся. Он до сих пор стоял в одних боксерах, но при этом не чувствовал утренней прохлады.

Парень откинул голову назад, рассматривая небо. Оно стремительно меняло цвет от тёмно-синего до ярко лазурного, забирая при этом всё больше и больше звезд. До тех пор, пока не осталось несколько самых стойких. Даже небольшой сон внес ясность в мысли. Теперь они текли по очереди, не смешиваясь в паническую кучу. Тео старался держаться перед Лиамом, чтобы амплуа «крутого» оборотня не пропало. Но ему до чертиков страшно. Он по-настоящему рад, что Данбар не чувствует его страх. Поводов для издевок стало бы предостаточно.

Тео посмотрел на подростка, который пять минут назад пытался нащупать свой «обогреватель», но убедившись в его отсутствии, свернулся калачиком и мелко задрожал. Когда костер наконец разгорелся, тело расслабилось, а сбивчивое сердцебиение восстановило ритм. Тео закатил глаза. Теперь, помимо своей бесцельной жизни, потери во времени, ему придется тащить на шее ребенка.

Но почему-то Рейкен не чувствовал в себе настолько много неприязни, как ему хотелось. Логика подсказывала, что ему, скорее всего, нужно быть холодным с Лиамом и попытаться быстрее спихнуть с себя эту ношу. Но… Но правда была в том, что Тео не мог забыть ощущение, что хоть один из стаи вступился за него. Это вгоняло в смятение. Может, ему действительно надо было попробовать сначала так, и они не оказались бы здесь.

Тео ещё раз посмотрел на Лиама, а потом перевел взгляд на небо. Нужно было одеться.


	3. 213

Скорее всего, Лиам подходил к границе терпения Тео. По крайней мере, он так считал. Может быть, у него не осталось сверхчеловеческих рефлексов и восприятия, но, опираясь даже на свой скудный запас эмпатических способностей, парень мог с уверенностью сказать: Рейкен собирается его убить. Химера отошёл от парня на добрые двадцать метров, чтобы создать хотя бы призрачный образ одиночества.

Они шли уже несколько часов, которые для Данбара показались целой вечностью. По его ощущениям, дорога занимала не меньше недели. Машины по какой-то причине проезжали всё реже и реже. Это настораживало, поэтому примерно через каждые полчаса Лиам спрашивал Тео, не слышит ли он кого-то, не доносятся ли до него запахи города. И эти вопросы заставляли Рейкена скрипеть зубами на весь лес. Он стоически отвечал на первые десять кругов однотипных вопросов, но потом предложение поиграть в какую-нибудь игру напрочь отбило желание открывать рот. Так что он говорил односложно или же вообще молчал, в тайне надеясь на уменьшение шквала вопросов.

Лиам решил не сдаваться. Вот если бы Тео оказался на его месте, думал бы совершенно по-другому. Посмотрел бы тогда подросток, как химера справляется с паникой. Стоит, правда, сказать, что утром ему стало намного легче. Ситуация отпускала, единственный минус — это бесконечная дорога. Он громко сглотнул, что даже без слуха оборотня можно услышать. Лиаму показалось, что плечи Тео дрогнули. Это совсем не прибавляло уверенности.

— Интересно, если мы вернёмся назад, а я отпраздную свой день рождения, мне до сих пор будет семнадцать? Вообще, я так подумал, мы можем дождаться момента, когда попали сюда и предотвратить. Что тогда произойдет? Получается, мы исчезнем? Типа умрем? — Тео продолжал молчать на нескончаемую тираду. Лиам уже решил вынудить парня сказать хотя бы одно слово, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни. — Надо было учить природоведение. Я не помню, можно ли пить дождевую воду или нет. Тебе то какая-нибудь холера не грозит, пей хоть из лужи. А мне уже невтерпеж. Не хочу умереть от обезвоживания в прошлом, чтобы нынешний я нашёл себя и схватил инфаркт.

Тео остановился. Лиам окинул его быстрым взглядом. Химера не дышал и не двигался. Данбар тоже прекратил движение. По-хорошему, ему бы начать двигаться в противоположном направлении, но собаку лучше не злить лишним мельтешением. Глаза Рейкена загорелись жёлтым. Он обернулся и подскочил к Лиаму так быстро, что тот не успел даже ахнуть. От затрещины полетели звездочки перед глазами. Данбар не стал давать сдачи, а то ещё останется должен пару сломанных ребер.

— Да как ты можешь умереть от обезвоживания, если сосёшь мою кровь, словно маленький и ненасытный комар?! Лиам, мы идём часа три, и за это время ты успел задать мне тридцать семь вопросов, ответы на которые, возможно, сам волчий бог не знает, — Тео внезапно остановился и начал неудержимо смеяться, согнувшись пополам.

Лиам выпучил глаза от такой быстрой смены настроения. Парочку звезд ещё маячили перед глазами, не хотелось получать снова. Он лишь вскинул руки и вопросительно изогнул левую бровь. Рейкен, немного успокоившись, с блестящими от смеха глазами посмотрел на подростка фирменной улыбкой.

— Ты осёл, — сквозь неисчезающую улыбку и смешок проговорил Тео. Лиам сжал кулаки до онемения и побелевших костяшек. Теперь он и сам подошёл к своему пределу терпения «обычного Тео Рейкена». И ему было плевать, что он может лишиться парочки зубов из-за неосторожного удара.

Парень, увидев новый поток смеха, решил всё-таки не упускать возможности проверить границу дозволенного и с размаху апперкотом проехался по пытающемуся увернуться Тео. Тот почти ушёл от удара, поэтому кулак не смог причинить столько вреда, на сколько надеялся Лиам, однако и этого было достаточно, чтобы челюсть неприятно клацнула, а голова резко откинулась назад.

Данного момента Тео сам ждал с нетерпением. Чувство взвинченности за последние минуты допросов достигло своего апогея и вырвалось через Лиама. Приятно не быть зачинщиком драки, но чертовски круто врезать парочку раз по лицу достающего подростка. Тео пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не покалечить, поэтому глаза сохраняли светлый оттенок. Рейкен уже и сам стал жалеть, что Лиам потерял способности. Он бы не отказал себе в удовольствии послушать звук ломающейся челюсти.

Отметив, что повреждения поправимы, Лиам с новой силой, подогреваемой злостью и гневом, решил ещё раз проверить способности химеры. Второй удар пришёлся на скулу, но видимого эффекта не последовало. Регенерация оборотня сделала своё дело в считанные секунды. А вот синяк на плече от удара Тео останется с ним на пару недель. Данбар уже предчувствовал усмешки, подколы и глупые шутки по этому поводу.

Предусмотрительно отпрыгнув в сторону, когда рука Тео пролетела слишком близко к носу, Лиам облегченно вздохнул. Это его привычка бить по носу, и Рейкен не может забрать её вот так просто. Но спустя секунду химера замер, будто для фотоснимка. На лице изобразилось недоумение и легкий шок. Глаза сузились, в теле появилась напряженность, он будто весь превратился в слух.

Лиам успел только моргнуть, пока глаза Тео не загорелись желтым, а сам он не полетел в сторону придорожных кустов от сильного броска. Кажется, он слышал треск своей футболки. Их драка не закончится, если там появятся следы от когтей. Броски на несколько метров вообще запрещенный против человека прием, да и полуобращение тоже. Данбар удивился, как много он смог обдумать, пока летел в колючие кусты.

Теперь его одежда обрела полноценный образ бездомного. Футболка и джинсы были все в пыли, а в некоторых местах красовались пятна грязи и травы. Пока вестибулярный аппарат подростка оправлялся после недолгого полета, Тео успел юркнуть в те же самые кусты и притаиться. Сквозь густую поросль Лиам видел только левую ладонь Рейкена, лежащую совсем близко к нему. Появилось соблазнительное желание ударить по неудачно расположенной конечности. Но он решил ограничиться стандартным возмущением.

— Какого черта, Тео?! Использовать силы оборотня нечестно. Хмфпш, — не успел Лиам начать отчитывать парня за читерство и считать их победные очки в этой драке, как Тео нагло закрыл ему рот своей лапищей. От шока Данбар даже перестал пытаться кричать и вырваться. Он во все глаза смотрел на смутное очертание лица химеры.

Спустя несколько секунд рядом с ними пролетела машина. Лиам видел её всего мгновение и через густые кусты, но смог стопроцентно определить владельца. Это была машина родителей Мейсона. Мозги резко начали думать и вспоминать, куда могла семья поехать несколько лет назад. Лиаму было интересно, а был ли в машине его друг. Может, они просто катались навестить родственников.

Лиам только через минуту пришёл в себя и осознал, что Тео продолжает закрывать ему рот. С превеликим удовольствием он цапнул его за палец, жалея, что у него нет его клыков. Рейкен и не думал оставлять данное действие без внимания, зашипев от боли, он приложил Данбара об землю, вдавливая в мягкую почву. Приключение обещает быть очень веселым и запоминающимся.

— Отпусти, придурок, — Лиам схватил химеру за руку и пытался отодрать от своего затылка, но тот вложил немного больше силы, и поэтому все попытки вырваться накрылись медным тазом. Только когда Данбар начал двигаться, словно уж на сковородке, Тео соизволил его отпустить. Подросток резко встал и начал выплевывать листья и траву, недовольно осматривая улыбающегося Рейкена. Лиам очень ждёт возвращения своих способностей. Очень.

— Что значит — я осел? С какого перепуга я осёл-то? Этот лес никак не кончается! А ты хотя бы имеешь смутное представление об окружающем мире! Может быть, я и осел, но ты конченый козел, Тео, — Лиам постарался отряхнуться от приставшей пыли и грязи. Рейкен ещё раз усмехнулся и последовал за подростком, который с трудом вырвался из кустов и с утроенной силой зашагал дальше по дороге.

— Осёл из Шрека. Ты же смотрел? Все смотрели Шрека. Он там тоже сидел сзади и постоянно повторял: «Мы уже приехали?», «А сейчас?». Мне показалось сходство почти один в один. Такой же доставучий и несмолкающий, — Тео слегка ускорился, догоняя Данбара. Он сканировал неописуемое выражение лица парня, видимо, тот нашёл несколько схожих моментов с персонажем мультфильма, но упрямо делал вид, что не понимает, о чём идёт речь.

Лиам ещё прибавил шагу, вырываясь вперед. Он не хотел, чтобы Рейкен продолжал сканировать его лицо. По запаху Тео уже наверняка догадался, какие эмоции испытывал Данбар, но одно дело предполагать, а другое — точно знать.

В молчании они прошагали ещё полчаса, и это была лучшая часть их путешествия до города, по мнению Тео. Тишина, чистый воздух, приятное пение птиц, улыбка так и не сходила с его губ, раздражая Лиама ещё сильнее. Эту часть он особенно выделил. Однако настроение после небольшого выпуска пара стало лучше, и теперь ему, наоборот, хотелось поболтать о какой-нибудь фигне. Он уже собирался открыть рот, как Лиам его определил.

— Это была машина Мейсона, точнее, его родителей. Хорошо, что мы не попались. Тяжело было бы объяснить причину своего нахождения в лесу с самодовольным подонком, — Лиам усмехнулся, передразнивая Рейкена в манере хмыкать и смотреть с недовольством. — Блин, Тео, я не хочу ныть, но…

— Ничего, ничего, получив ударную дозу отборного нытья, мой организм уже привык, — Химера отмахнулся от подростка, преувеличивая свою снисходительность. Стиснув челюсти до скрипа, Лиам пропустил подкол мимо ушей, не реагируя. — Давай уже.

— Я пить хочу. Человеческое тело стало слабее и менее терпеливым. С таким раскладом придётся пить свежую кровь животных, как на «Discovery», — Лиам посмотрел вниз. В нос Тео ударил запах небольшой паники и страха, перебивая что-то знакомое и еле уловимое. Рейкен не стал язвить, потому что ситуация и правда выходила из-под контроля. Он и сам уже чувствовал першение в горле, жажду и снова хотелось есть, от ночного ужина не осталось недавней сытости. — Это становится похоже на финал «Долгой прогулки».

— Что ещё за «Долгая прогулка»? — Тео посмотрел на подростка непонимающим взглядом. Он понятия не имел, что за бред несет Лиам. К уже имеющимся запахам медленно прибавился аромат беспомощности. Ну, вот он и дошёл до этой точки. Тео закатил глаза. Его смущал факт отсутствия какого-нибудь мотеля или автозаправки. А ещё скудные запасы денег.

— Работа Стивена Кинга. Ты разве не читал? Внесена в топ лучших книг для подростков, — Данбар говорил чересчур бодро, пытаясь не показывать, что силы и правда уже на исходе. — Там типа сотня человек шли по дороге. Кто снижал скорость или останавливался — убивали. Всё ради какого-то суперприза.

— Доктора не читали мне сказок на ночь, — Тео фыркнул и скривился. Всё, что он делал после убийства своей сестры, — это фальшивое внедрение в социальную жизнь людей, тренировки и помощь в экспериментах. Откуда у него могло появиться время на подростковые книжки, когда цель жизни — стать альфой посредством убийства старого друга.

Тео неосознанно прислушался к своему сердцебиению, ровному и уверенному. Он ужасное количество времени потратил на возможность контроля пульса. В способности лгать Тео переплюнуть было невозможно. Теперь ему нужно научиться говорить правду, не прикрываясь сарказмом, желчью и фальшивыми слезами.

Первое, что купит Лиам, — это бутылка воды и газета. Он никогда так не хотел купить газету и почитать её. Это быстро сориентирует во всём происходящем и немного развеселит их серую жизнь, но сначала вода. Данбар поблагодарил всех волчьих богов за случайно прихваченные с собой деньги. С ними он мог хотя бы на что-то надеяться. Может, и у Тео есть с собой деньги, если таковые вообще имелись.

Каждый думал о своём. Теперь Лиам не доставал химеру глупыми расспросами, а просто шёл рядом, с другой стороны, Рейкен перестал чувствовать раздражительность, находясь с подростком. Он никак не мог заглушить звук собственного сердца и нового запаха Данбара. За небольшое время их союзничества химера привык к немного непонятному для него аромату: смесь граната и индивидуального для каждого человека запаха.

За своими мыслями оба не заметили, как нескончаемый поток деревьев становился всё реже, и пространство впереди начало расчищаться. Их долгая прогулка почти обрывалась впереди. Тео очнулся из своих мыслей, когда запах смога, пыли и соли ударили по его обонянию и уверенности. Он толкнул в плечо Лиама, который шёл, опустив голову с глупым (как показалось Тео) выражением лица. Светлые глаза посмотрели на Рейкена с немым вопросом. Он лишь слегка закатил глаза и показал на дорогу с резко уходящей вниз дорогой. Данбар облегченно выдохнул.

— Я чувствую запах смога. Город находится примерно в паре километров, — эта новость вселила в их ноги небольшое количество силы, и они зашагали активнее. Предвкушение цели сделало своё дело. Конечно, касательно того, что делать дальше, у них были смутные представления, но дойти до города — это первая победа.

Когда они подошли к почти срывающейся в обрыв дороге, Тео опять засмеялся. В этот раз это был не искренний смех со смесью издевательства и сарказма, а настоящая истерика, в которой не понимаешь смысл и не можешь остановиться. Голова была пуста, а тело выбилось из-под контроля. Внизу и правда был город. Только совершенно не Бейкон-Хиллс. Размерами он был больше и пестрел различными вывесками. А ещё там был океан. Теперь понятно, откуда запах соли.

Успокоиться Тео помог точный удар, прилетевший в нос. Смех как рукой сняло. Рейкен даже не сразу сообразил, кто и за что его бьет, но когда Лиам повалил взятого врасплох парня, быстро сориентировался, однако успел схватить ещё несколько ударов. Данбар бил, не раздумывая. Химера спокойно сможет исцелиться после его «человеческих» ударов. А сейчас ему нужно выместить на ком-то досаду и обиду, особенно на том, кто смеялся по поводу его волнения о неправильно выбранной дороге.

— Это значит, я осёл, Тео?! — Лиам ударил особо несопротивляющегося Тео по ребрам и заорал на весь лес, словно сумасшедший. Он замахнулся ещё для одного, но прежде выдал: — Ты совсем нюх растерял? Там океан, Тео! Океан!

Тео перехватил маячащий перед лицом кулак и скинул с себя Данбара, не без помощи способностей оборотня. Всё лицо было в крови из-за разбитого носа и нижней губы, футболка и джинсы испачкались окончательно. Теперь они похожи не на двух путников, а уголовников, сбежавших из тюрьмы. Рейкен попытался отряхнуться, но особо ничего не изменилось. Плюнув на это дело, он развернулся к Лиаму.

Парень держался за плечо. Видимо, упал неудачно. Тео улыбнулся карме, которая так быстро настигла подростка. Он часто и глубоко дышал, а поврежденная рука то сжималась, то разжималась. Рейкен знал этот взгляд. С такими глазами Лиам обычно бросался на своих врагов. Им не хватало ещё одной драки.

— Возьми себя в руки! — Тео зарычал на подростка, выпуская когти и клыки. Это немного подействовало на Лиама. Пелена гнева ушла из его глаз, давая возможность достучаться до Данбара. — Посмотри на наш внешний вид! Мы уже словно два заключенных или психопата. Все в грязи и крови. Не нужно привлекать внимание в незнакомом городе. Вдруг там есть охотники или своя стая. О нас узнают в мгновение ока.

— Как ты, чёрт возьми, мог ошибиться в запахе Бейкон-Хиллс. Я его и в своем состоянии способен отличить от миллиона других, — Лиам начал ходить из стороны в сторону, раздумывая над дальнейшими действиями. — Что теперь делать? Мы же не повернём назад? Вдруг расстояние между городами миль сорок.

— А я никогда и не принюхивался к Бейкон-Хиллс, — Тео сверкнул глазами. Он ни за что не признается, что просто не так хорош в том, что касается запахов. Ночью, когда была охота за кроликом, ему казалось, что он уловил знакомый запах в той стороне. Возможно, это была машина родителей Мейсона. — Конечно мы не повернём назад! Может быть, нам так лучше. Узнаем, что это за город и где он находится. По логике вещей, нам лучше держаться подальше от Бейкон-Хиллс, чтобы нас не смогла обнаружить твоя стая.

— Возможно, ты прав, — Лиам согласился. У него реально не было желания и особых причин быть против, да и доводы Тео имели смысл. Им нужно разобраться с Дикой охотой и перемещением сюда без вмешательства в собственную историю. Он глубоко вздохнул и отвёл глаза в сторону. Злость ушла.

— Пошли уже, — Тео посмотрел на него с явным пренебрежением, чтобы лишний раз уколоть Данбара. Они двинулись вниз по крутой дороге как можно осторожнее, чтобы не упасть и не прокатиться метров триста по асфальту. Повисло молчание. Сейчас им нужно добраться до первого магазина. Всё остальное на потом.

А Лиам, как обычно, начал загоняться словами Тео. Химера почти бессознательно бросил «твоя стая», но эти слова больно резанули где-то под ребрами. Подросток прекрасно осознавал, почему так, но не хотел мириться с подобным положением вещей. Половины стаи вообще не было, когда Джерард начал свою игру. Так чем Тео хуже? Питер неоднократно возвращался к ним в команду, по словам Скотта. Гордый Тео тоже не собирался прикладывать больше усилий для нового внедрения в стаю. А Лиам, как дурак, застрял между двух огней, сам подогреваемый непонятно откуда взявшимся чувством вины.

***

— Девушка, не подскажите, какой это город? Хм, и год? — Тео стоял около супермаркета и откровенно флиртовал с какой-то блондинкой. Она сначала, как и все девушки, которые проходили мимо, загляделась на симпатичное лицо и выразительные глаза, а потом опустила взгляд ниже. Футболка в крови и грязные джинсы в секунду отпугивали всех возможных воздыхательниц.

Они стояли около супермаркета примерно полчаса и не могли, как назло, найти ни одной записи о дате. Стоило ожидать, что найдется мало людей, которые забыли, какой сегодня год, но Лиам отметил такое маленькое упущение. Здание было светло-серым с бардовыми вывесками, обещающими самые дешевые покупки в их жизни. Только вот они не могли пойти в магазин, пока не узнают дату.

Данбар стоял и злорадствовал, как девушки сначала улыбались Тео в ответ на его смазливую улыбочку, а потом спешили исчезнуть. Он с упоением смотрел, как химера проваливался раз за разом. Лиам даже забыл, что устал и хочет пить и есть. Одна из вещей, на которые можно смотреть вечно. Но в этот раз им улыбнулась удача и девушка не пыталась сбежать, сверкая пятками.

— Вы что, из «Назад в будущее»? — Тео непонимающе оглядел незнакомку, совершенно не догоняя смысл вопроса. За спиной раздался смех Лиама. Рейкен еле сдержался, чтобы не зарычать от злости, попутно не прекращая улыбаться девушке. Она понимающе выдохнула. — Не смотрел фильм? Обязательно посмотри на досуге. Может, даже со мной. Вот телефон, — она вытянула из сумки бумажку и быстро, неровным почерком написала цифры, протягивая Тео. Тот слегка ошеломленно взял бумажку. — Вы находитесь в Хантингтон-Бич, и год сейчас две тысячи пятнадцатый, двадцать восьмое сентября. Как определишься со временем, позвони мне, Доктор.

Ошеломленный и ничего не понимающий Тео продолжил во все глаза смотреть на удаляющуюся девушку. Он сунул бумажку в джинсы и постарался запомнить дату. Значит, их отбросило где-то на два года. Рейкен развернулся и пошёл в сторону неутихающего подростка. Настало его время выпускать пар с помощью рукоприкладства. Тео ощутил почти эйфорическое удовольствие от подаренного подзатыльника.

— Ну что, Док, куда нас занесло в этот раз? — Лиама совершенно не волновала голова, которая грозилась разломиться на две части. Увиденное представление стоило того. Заметив пожелтевшие вмиг глаза Тео, Данбар предусмотрительно спрятал улыбку за рукой и отвернулся в сторону, чтобы его не совсем не покалечили. Как жалко, что у него не работает телефон.

— В каком-то прибрежном городе. Ты разве не чувствуешь запах рыбы и солёного моря? Я чувствую его каждой частичкой своего сверхъестественного естества, — Тео блаженно прикрыл глаза и изобразил, будто наслаждается ароматом моря, улыбаясь. Лиам закатил глаза. Знал, падла, куда уколоть его.

— Лучше бы ты почувствовал, когда мы шли не в том направлении, — Лиам не собирался оставаться в долгу, с радостью наблюдая, как скривилось лицо Тео. Обменявшись обычными уже для их общения ядом и сарказмом, оба синхронно вздохнули.

Парни переглянулись между собой. Тео скучающе смотрел на подростка, который сидел на небольшом выступе здания супермаркета. Сам Рейкен решил не садиться, чтобы ещё сильней не убивать джинсы, Лиам же посчитал, что их уже ничем не испортишь. Наступал решающий момент для обоих. Подсчёт их начального капитала.

— Итак, давай выкладывать, — Тео засунул руки в карман и достал все имеющиеся деньги. Среди них было несколько банкнот и пару монет, Лиам вытащил скомканные бумажки и гору мелочи. Они быстро окинули взглядом бумажные эквиваленты и отложили в сторону, принимаясь за подсчет мелочи. В итоге получилось не так плохо, как боялся Данбар.

— Двести тринадцать долларов на то, чтобы прожить фиг его знает сколько времени в прошлом. Круто, — без способностей оборотня можно было понять, что Тео совершенно не доволен. Лиам же, наоборот, был в приподнятом настроении. Он вспомнил, как отдавал Хейден деньги за пролитые коктейли, и подумал, что всё не так уж и плохо. Им хватит как минимум на неделю жизни в дешевом отеле, а с едой они что-нибудь придумают. Химера мог охотиться, например.

— Тео, неужели ты ноешь?! — Лиам не мог упустить редкий момент, когда не его упрекают в нытье. — У меня есть план! Сейчас мы зайдем в этот магазин и купим воды, какой-нибудь еды быстрого приготовления, а дальше отправимся в захудалый мотель, который видели пару километров назад. Там цены, скорее всего, чисто символические. Потом мы примем душ, поедим и ляжем спать. А вот утром обсудим дальнейший план. Для сегодняшнего дня мы достаточно пережили.

— Да, душ бы тебе не помешал, и поход в прачечную. Пахнешь потом и моей кровью, ужасное сочетание. Кто тебя научил так эмм… думать? Скотт? — Рейкен скривился, хватаясь за нос, будто не мог терпеть присутствия подростка, а потом сделал такой вид, словно воодушевляющая речь Лиама — это записанный на диктофон чей-то план. Данбар слишком устал, чтобы реагировать на подколы химеры, завтра, может быть, он и отомстит.

— Не хочется признаваться, но Стайлз. Он странный человек. Сам себя организовать не может, но как игрок в команде — тактик и вдохновитель. Хотя некоторые его подколы так и просят врезать пару раз. Как Дерек сдерживается, до сих пор не понимаю. Повезло Скотту с его миролюбием, — от упоминания Стайлза лицо Тео скривилось ещё больше, но спорить он не стал. Они оба зависли на минуту, каждый вспоминая какую-нибудь неловкую ситуацию со Стилински, пока Лиам не поднял свои глаза и не сказал: — Так куда мы попали? — сколько моральных сил потратил Данбар, чтобы не добавить «Док».

— Две тысячи пятнадцатый год, двадцать восьмое сентября, Хантингтон-Бич. Вообще не имею представления, где находится этот город по отношению к Бейкон-Хиллс. Чем дальше, тем лучше, — Тео посмотрел на витрины магазинов. Денег у них было катастрофически мало, но так хотелось скупить всё, что он видел. После Докторов ему так и не удалось выполнить мечту любого подростка и купить в магазине всё.

— Скоро Скотт обратит меня, — Лиам облегченно выдохнул. Одна из проблем может решиться в скором будущем, но как — остаётся под большим вопросом. Его желудок заурчал, словно заведенный бульдозер. Тео изогнул бровь. На лице Лиама появилась нервная улыбка. Он пообещал себе стараться ныть немного меньше обычного, вот и молчит про звериный голод и жажду, но организм сдал его с потрохами.

— Пошли уже в этот магазинчик, а то тебе и правда надо в душ. Находиться рядом просто невозможно.

— Ещё слово, и снова подеремся.

***

Они стояли перед зданием, являющимся собирательным образом всех мотелей в Америке: двухэтажное, выполненное буквой «п» и с красной неоновой вывеской «Самые низкие цены в мотеле у Сары». Тео отсюда слышал бегающих насекомых, запах ржавчины, сырости, плесени и секса. Такие места снимают или нищие, как они, или те, кому надо перепихнуться по-быстрому с девчонкой, которая не заслуживает пяти звёзд.

На лице Лиама застыла нервная полуулыбка. Когда он предлагал прийти сюда, это казалось не такой плохой идей. Один из немногих случаев, когда Лиам рад потере своего острого восприятия. Просто здание. С их деньгами они всё равно не смогут прожить здесь слишком долго. Парни переглянулись, обмениваясь красноречивыми взглядами отвращения и страха

Тео открыл дверь с помощью двух пальцев, стараясь как меньше контактировать с поверхностями этого места, а им же ещё здесь спать. Холл был, как предполагал Рейкен, маленький и такой старый, что его легче снести и отстроить часть здания заново. За прилавком сидела, по всей видимости, та самая Сара. Женщина за сорок с копной светлых, выжженных дешёвой краской волос, в солнцезащитных очках. На ней было надето серое платье, поверх которого чёрная безрукавка. Она курила дешёвые сигареты, а пепел сбрасывала в пепельницу с надписью «Курение запрещено». Тео не смог сдержать гримасу отчаяния от ужасного неестественного запаха дыма.

— Здравствуйте. Можно нам номер на двоих? — Лиам видел, как растягиваются губы Рейкена в совсем не искренней улыбке. Горбатого подхалима только могила исправит. Между ними повисла тишина. Женщина окинула взглядом Лиама, потом Тео. Тот решил занять неприятную минуту: — Сколько с нас?

— Сорок баксов, — когти химеры впились в стойку регистрации, оставляя неглубокие следы. Глаза Данбара расширились от ужаса. Он и сам хотел возмутиться неприемлемо высоким ценам за этот клоповник. С учетом того, как остро реагирует Тео на отсутствие у них денег, благо, он ещё не обратился и не загрыз странную женщину.

— Сорок баксов за одну ночь? А джакузи и бутылка шампанского в моём номере будут? — Рейкен старался не кричать, но получалось не очень хорошо, он то и дело спускался к рычащим ноткам, заставляя Лиама напрячься. Остановить оборотня у него не получится. Дамочка, совершенно не испугавшись, поправила очки.

— Джакузи не обещаю, но горячую воду и бутылку пива организую, — на лице у держателя отеля появилась саркастичная улыбка. Тео захотелось сорвать с неё очки и потушить сигарету о беспорядок на голове.

Видимо, это действительно самый дешёвый отель, потому что хозяйка совсем не заботилась о привлечении и удержании клиентов, отбрасывая такие шуточки. Данбар решил взять ситуацию в свои руки, отталкивая Тео в сторону. Парень был благодарен Лиаму. Ещё секунда контакта, и он бы перелез через стойку регистрации…

— А номер на одного? У нас, понимаете, не очень много денег, — Лиам потупил взгляд в её пепельницу, улыбаясь надписи. Женщина опять минуту смотрела на них по очереди, будто уже успела забыть Тео.

— Для тебя это будет девять баксов, — хозяйка выразительно выделила слово «тебя» и протянула Лиаму ключ с номерком. Парень достал мелочь, отсчитал и протянул женщине. Она немного грустно улыбнулась. — Парень, был бы ты поосторожнее. Знаю я этих смазливых красавчиков, им кроме твоего тела ничего не надо. Поиграются и бросят. Попытайся сделать это первым.

На весь холл раздался одинокий хлопок и рычание. Рассеянный Данбар обернулся на Тео. Парень обхватил себя за талию правой рукой, а левую приложил ко лбу. Его голова медленно поворачивалась из стороны в сторону. Он просто не мог поверить, что эта старая кошёлка сморозила подобную ересь.

— Спасибо, — за что благодарил, Лиам не знает. До него пока не дошёл смысл слов женщины, он пребывал в легком шоке. Парень лишь сильнее сжал пакет с продуктами. День был слишком сложный для него.

— Выскочка, надеюсь, этому парню есть шестнадцать? А то я и копов могу вызвать, — Лиам принялся активно толкать Тео ко входу в основное здание. Рейкен уже порывался вернуться и выполнить свою маленькую идею. Не хватало, чтобы его считали ко всему прочему педофилом. Странная женщина.

Комната оказалась не такая плохая, как думали парни до момента открытия двери. Они не знали, что там у женщины на уме, но она почему-то вручила им номер, где стояла двуспальная кровать. Интерьер был скудным, но приемлемым для их достатка: тумбочка, светильник, чайник и коврик. В правом дальнем углу была дверь, скорее всего, в душевую. На плечи Лиама резко навалилась усталость. Захотелось забить на душ и еду и просто завалиться спать, но услышать ещё парочку подколов от Тео насчет запаха выше его сил.

Они определили порядок действий, не сговариваясь, даже не подняли причину, почему Данбар отправился в душ первым. Когда за подростком закрылась дверь, а через пару минут зашумела вода, Тео решил осмотреться. Он прошёлся по всем углам и попытался прислушаться, чтобы определить наличие клопов и прочей живности. Однако не смог услышать ничего подозрительного. Комната реально оказалась чистой и по-своему новой. Единственный минус — это легкий запах плесени, который тянулся от других номеров. Однако было очень тепло и почти уютно. Тело в момент разомлело.

Рейкен сам на себя поставил мыслительный блок, чтобы не думать об их накапливающихся проблемах. Лиам, как не хотелось признавать, был прав. Сегодня им нужен душ и кровать, а завтра они уже с новыми силами, не на голой земле, и с кружкой чая смогут обсудить дальнейшие действия. За тяжёлыми мыслями он не заметил, как из душевой выскочил Лиам в белом халате.

— Блин, она дала реально хороший номер всего за девять баксов. Надо быть искренним с людьми, Тео! Смотри, я даже нашёл там халат. Не знаю, насколько он чистый, но лучше пыльной одежды. Не чувствуешь ничего? — Данбар немного взбодрился после душа и сейчас держался на своих последних резервных силах. Обычно после этого он падал трупом на кровать. Парень на радостях сбегал в душевую и набрал воды в чайник. Желудок просил хотя бы заменителей нормальной еды.

— Я не буду нюхать здешние халаты, — Тео уже успел оценить его чистоту. Пахло просто хлопковой тканью. — Ты завари лапшу, а я в душ.

Дверь захлопнулась за Рейкеном, оставляя Лиама одного. Парень посмотрел в окно и был рад, что они нашли, где остановиться до наступления ночи. Он перевёл взгляд на их пакет с едой и улыбнулся. Руки слегка подрагивали в предвкушении. Данбар открыл две баночки лапши быстрого приготовления и начал сверлить старенький чайник взглядом, пока тот наконец не вскипел. Залив водой лапшу, он кинул быстрый взгляд на дверь душевой. Вода ещё шумела. Тео и правда оказался чистюлей. Решив занять несколько минут ожидания, Данбар взял стандартные брошюры с достопримечательностями, свежими вакансиями и дорожными указателями города. Возможно, им повезло и в этом курортном городе они найдут работу.

— Эта старая маразматичка посчитала меня педофилом. Ну и пусть, зато вода горячая, — Тео вышел в одних боксерах и пошлепал к кровати. Он лег на покрывало и подложил руки себе под голову. Химера выглядел довольным. Лиам окинул его скептическим взглядом и почти вызывающе уставился на его единственный элемент одежды. Тео лишь недовольно и вопросительно вскинул бровь. — Что? Там только один халат был. И он сейчас на тебе. Думаю, ты не хочешь делиться.

— Пошёл к черту, — и тут до Данбара дошёл весь смысл разговора женщины с Тео. На лице сразу же вспыхнул румянец. В принципе, что ещё она могла подумать. Два парня вечером приходят и в итоге снимают номер на одного. Он обязательно объяснится перед ней завтра утром. Так просто он это не оставит. — Тут в буклете написано, что здесь есть прачечная. Всего два доллара за загрузку.

— Мне она будет стоить восемь, — Тео усмехнулся и предвкушающе облизнулся. Если бы не запах еды, он бы просидел в душевой ещё минут десять, смывая запах грязи и собственной крови, но соблазн был слишком велик. — Давай уже есть.

Они ели молча. Оба были слишком заинтересованы процессом, чтобы отпускать различные комментарии по поводу манеры поглощения пищи у каждого. Пусть это и была «искусственная» еда, но Лиам чувствовал себя счастливым. А после этого маленького ужина он преспокойно попьет воды из бутылки и будет счастлив.

Поделив между собой одеяло и покрывало, парни улеглись. Тео принял ту же позу, что была у него несколько минут назад. Он предпочитал спать на спине, Лиам же только на боку. Не случилось никаких ночных разговоров, потому что это бы сразу потянуло за собой ворох вопросов, отложенных до завтра. Кто-то из них бы точно не сдержался и задал бы что-то из разряда «А дальше?». Поэтому они молчали.

Тео дождался, пока сон не придёт к Лиаму. Только потом позволил себе расслабиться, слушая подобное метроному сердце и дыхание подростка. Он уже начал замечать привычку в присутствии какого-то ритмичного звука. Гробовая тишина угнетала его, заставляя ждать подвоха, нападения и кошмаров. Все его плохие сны начинались с тишины. Каждый по-своему боролся с нарастающей паранойей. Путешествие в прошлое не такое плохое происшествие, по сравнению с тем, как Тара раз за разом вырывала его сердце. Тео посмотрел на расслабленного и свернувшегося в калачик подростка. И лишь потом позволил себе закрыть глаза.


	4. Чувство стиля

Пробуждение в этот раз было намного лучше, чем на ветках и траве в лесу. Под лопатками, пусть и не самый мягкий, но матрас, а тепло дает не костер, а одеяло. Лиам проснулся в довольно странном положении: он в позе эмбриона обхватил свою подушку правой рукой и ногами, максимально приближая к себе, а левой зарылся во что-то очень теплое и пушистое.

Он сначала не поверил своим глазам, но позже все же начал постепенно осознавать, что к чему. Лиам и правда засунул свою ладонь в холку лежащего рядом волка. Оборотень оставался без движения и выглядел очень довольным. Тео спал, слегка выгнувшись дугой, с широко открытой пастью, подрагивая задней лапой. Трусы Рейкена лежали на спинке кровати, аккуратно уложенные в квадратик. Видимо, парень просыпался ночью и решил, что спать в волчьей форме для него комфортнее.

Лиам смотрел на тушу волка рядом и сотый раз жалел, что не может заснять подобное в копилку компромата. Он еще раз взглянул на нижнее белье Тео и смущенно пискнул. Это получается Данбар спал в одной кровати с голым мужиком. Лицо моментально приняло пунцовый цвет, а сердце беспокойно забилось. Волк рядом повел ухом и двинул головой. Лиам так и замер. Он разбудил химеру своим сумасшедшим пульсом.  
Оборотень вытянул лапы, потягиваясь и сонно посмотрел в сторону Данбара, а потом опять уронил голову на подушку, попутно прикрывая лицо лапами. Подросток посмотрел на незакрытое окно, которое пропускало в комнату слишком много света. В форме волка, наверно, все чувства обострялись до предела. Но Лиаму его совсем не жалко. Он должен быть благодарен, что не скинул Тео с кровати. Животным тут не место, перед дверью есть прекрасный коврик.

Тело химеры задрожало, и черная шерсть начала сходить, уступая место человеческой коже и телу. Рейкен сел на кровати и хрустнул шеей, еще раз потянувшись. Он за километр мог почувствовать возмущение, смущение и неловкость Лиама. Пока злость не стала превалировать в аромате, исходившем от Данбара, Тео поспешил натянуть боксеры. Слишком рано, чтобы начинать их привычные потасовки. Чувству юмора тоже нужно проснуться.

Тео поднялся с насиженного места и в развалку направился в душевую. Лиам посмотрел на его широкую спину и сузил глаза, стараясь прожечь в ней дырку. Он прекрасно понимал, что происходит демонстрация красоты и мощи великого Тео. Будь его воля, он бы ходил так по улице и собирал взгляды прохожих. Химера оглянулся на него своими сверкающими глазами и невзначай бросил:

— Поставь чайник.

Лиам зарычал своим совершенно человеческим голосом и бросил в успевшую закрыться дверь подушку. Он поерзал на своем месте, сцепляя от досады руки перед собой. В душевой послышался тихий смех, а потом звук льющейся воды. Если не сама ситуация, при которой на Тео вновь не осталось одежды, Данбар бы уже открыл дверь и высказал пару своих мыслей, а лучше проехался по довольной физиономии кулаком.

Он нехотя встал и включил чайник, затем его взгляд упал на бутылку воды. Ему казалось, что жажда никогда не покинет его: он до сих пор никак не мог напиться. Удовлетворив секундное желание, подросток откинулся на кровать и решил насладиться одиночеством. Взгляд зацепился за потолок, где недавно нанесенная побелка слегка пожелтела от сигаретного дыма, в некоторых местах пошли маленькие паутинки трещин. Отличное занятие, чтобы успокоить желание облить Тео кипятком из чайника.

Рейкен вышел из душа в одном полотенце и, не глядя на Лиама, подошел к чайнику. Он итак прекрасно знает, какую гамму эмоций испытывает сейчас подросток. Тяжело было противостоять своей природе и желанию подстегнуть Данбара. В принципе, Тео никак и не ограничивает себя в этом. На свой взгляд, он уже сказанул парочку хороших шуток, и все равно, что Лиам, возможно, понял лишь половину из них. Стоило воспользоваться моментом, потому что скоро к нему вернуться силы и тогда малой кровью он не обойдется.

— Даже и не думал, что здесь есть подвал. Наверное, старая карга складывает там трупы проституток и свою дешевую краску для волос, — Тео осмотрел брошюру. Там, как и говорил Лиам значилась прачечная. Хорошо, что стиральные машины принимают фиксированное количество денег, а то единственный комплект одежды обошелся бы не меньше, чем в десять долларов. И никто тогда бы не остановил его от убийства.

— Прекрати, Сара не такая ужасная, как ты говоришь, — Лиам не смотрел в сторону Тео. Для него достаточно демонстраций превосходства на сегодняшнее утро. Он уже потихоньку начал грузиться их общими проблемами, отравляя начало дня.

Рейкен лишь закатил глаза. Им действительно есть, о чем переживать, но с каждым часом проведенным в этом месте лично ему становилось все лучше. Да, у них не было денег, жилья и какой-то определённости, но эти составляющие их приключения всегда присутствовали в жизни Тео, поэтому для него это вполне стандартная ситуация. Может быть, это — способ что-то поменять в самом себе.

— Я пойду отнесу вещи в стирку, а ты займись нашим королевским завтраком, — Тео зашел в ванну и на руках вынес корзину, наполовину заполненную их грязными вещами. Увеличение количества сменной одежды - одна из приоритетных задач. Не могут же они вечно сидеть голыми и ждать стиралку. — Если ты сам не постираешь свои трусы сегодня, я сорву их с тебя и потрачу два доллара на стирку, и, поверь, мне будет не жалко. Очень надеюсь, что внизу есть щипцы, твоя одежда так странно пахнет.

— Что значит странно?! — на вопросительный крик Лиама Тео ответил стандартным смешком. Парень развернулся обратно к окну и посмотрел на парковку. Ничего примечательного он там не заметил, поэтому все же решил начать готовить.

Его сложнейший процесс готовки закончился на изъятии из пакета баночек с растворимым пюре и заливанием его кипятком. В комнате становилось жарковато. Лиам обернулся по кругу и не заметил хотя бы слабый намёк на наличие кондиционера: в городе на побережье это — издевательство.

Пюре уже полностью заварилось, а Тео все никак не возвращался. Был бы он сейчас оборотнем, то сразу определил, где находится химера, а так приходилось прислушиваться к каждому шороху. Когда ему надоело нервничать, он громко выдохнул и опять развернулся к окну в поиске занятия. Это может стать для него своеобразным телевизором. Теперь Лиам ощущал острую нехватку телефона и подключенного к нему интернета.

Погода поменялась так быстро, что, казалось, не в это окно Лиам смотрел пять минут назад. Небо потемнело и по придорожному мусору и листьям можно судить о поднявшемся ветре. Данбар где-то читал, что погода на берегу океана меняется за одно мгновение. Как хорошо, что они находятся сейчас здесь, а не на улице. Дождь стеной лил спустя минуту, полностью скрывая скудный пейзаж. Вот теперь Лиам лишился и этого занятия. Зато сзади послышался скрип открывающейся двери.

— Почему-то я не удивлен, что здесь не очень много жильцов, — Тео вошел в комнату со сведенными бровями и опущенным взглядом вниз.

Данбар обернулся к нему и негромко выдохнул. Он залез с ногами на незастеленную кровать и разбросал свои конечности по всей площади. Рейкен лишь фыркнул на это слишком детское действие и подошел к столу. Химера слегка удивился шторму за окном. В подвале с работающими машинами и запахами различной природы его чувства притупились. А теперь он с небольшим шоком рассматривал на разворачивающиеся действия.

Тео подоткнул полотенце, чтобы оно не упало, когда он немного залез на довольно крепкий стол. Его руки уперлись о края, а спина слегка сгорбилась. Он посмотрел в сторону заваренного пюре и недовольно скривился. Настанет день, и у него будет очень много мяса и различной ненужной, бесполезной всячины, а не вот эта еда в пакетиках. Взяв ненавистную емкость и, убив половину своих рецепторов вырвавшимся из-под открытой крышки запахом, воткнул в густую массу ложку, словно Экскалибур в камень.

Лиам потянул руку в сторону своей баночки, взглядом давая понять Рейкену, что от него хотят. Но Тео лишь состроил непонимающее лицо и слегка наклонил голову. Данбар от досады и по привычке показал зубы, но, увы, там были только его человеческие. Химера с невинным взглядом посмотрел на коробочку подростка и подвину ближе к краю. Лиам закатил глаза.

— Козел.

— У нас осталось сто восемьдесят пять долларов. Выходит как-то очень затратно. В первый день слить двадцать восемь баксов — это очень жирно в нашем положении, — Тео моментально начинал злиться, когда разговор заходил о деньгах, даже если он сам его начал. До того момента, пока у них не будет стабильного дохода, это чувство недостаточности не уйдет из его головы.

— Да хватит. Мы и так сэкономили на всем, что только можно. Вон иди бери тазик и собирай дождевую воду. Если мы будем тратить в среднем на день по двадцать баксов, то хватит на девять дней, — Лиам все же поднялся и взял свою баночку, а потом опять упал на кровать и облокотился о спинку. Его все устраивало, тем более он оптимист и не какой-то там паникер, в отличии от Тео. — За девять дней реально найти какую-нибудь работу. Это прибрежный город, тут еще будет жарко целый октябрь и туристов море. Если каждый будет зарабатывать хотя бы по пятьдесят баксов в сутки, то к концу этих девяти дней мы сможем снять какую-нибудь захудалую квартирку, ну или продолжить жить в отеле, пока не наберем нужную сумму.

— Слово «захудалое» максимально описывает эту идею, — фыркнул Тео, но дальше спорить не стал. Снять место, где у них будет кухня, больше свободного пространства, душ с ванной и прихожая — это хорошая идея. А еще это его первая квартира. Не совсем своя… Квартира в прошлом, на пополам с подростком и в хрен знает каком городе. Мечта. — Надо тогда после этого шторма и, как закончится стирка, пройтись по городу. Может, найдем чего-нибудь. Главное, чтобы ничего официального. Документов-то у нас нет. Да и попутно ввязываться в проблемы тоже не нужно. Возможно, мы и из будущего, но легко можем повлиять на прошлое через какой-нибудь штраф или подобное.

— Это на девяносто процентов касается тебя, Тео, — Лиам посмотрел на парня пытливым взглядом. Данбар появлялся в полицейском участке только тогда, когда защищал его от сверхъестественной нечисти. Это Рейкен являлся убийцей и шпионом. — Надо обойтись без воровства. И драться только в номере.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это обязательная часть общения. Кстати, еще нам нужен второй комплект одежды. Так невозможно. Особенно, если у нас появится работа. Не хочу спать в присутствии потного парня, — Тео доел и отставил пустую баночку в сторону. Открыл новую бутылку воды и выпил не менее половины. Лиам скривился от «экономии».

— Да, это будет обязательной частью нашего общения, если ты продолжишь постоянно говорить о моем запахе. Мы недалеко от леса, можешь ночевать там, — Лиам тоже доскреб последние остатки пюре и поставил пустую емкость на пол около кровати. Ему было лень снова подниматься, а второй раз просить Тео не позволит гордость. — Получается, мы обговорили все наши бытовые проблемы. Быстро.

— Ну, а чего ты ожидал? Часового разговора, что нам нужно работать, где жить и какого цвета носить носки? Это и так понятно, — Тео зевнул. Из-за дождя опять хотелось спать. — Поверь, разговор про возвращение в наше время будет еще короче, потому что я не имею никакого понятия, как это сделать. У нас нет ни меча Киры и вообще ничего, что связанно с путешествиями во времени.

— Все пошло наперекосяк. Мы не попали ни в ад, ни в какой-нибудь кошмар и не умерли в конце концов. Нам надо решить, куда двигаться. Мы даже без понятия, влияем ли как-нибудь на мир. И что будет, если мы за два года все же не сможем понять, как вернуться? Вселенная что, каждые два года будет наполняться нашими копиями? — Лиам начал махать руками, как Стайлз, пытаясь описать свою мысль. Тео только вопросительно выгнул бровь. — Не смотри так. Если мы не найдем способ вернуться в свое время, то эта петля будет кидать сюда все больше «нас».

— Вот это синтез Стайлза и подростковых сериалов, — Тео покачал головой в осуждении. Однако мысль Лиама не совсем глупа и фантастична. Сначала Рейкен думал, что при отсутствии решения они смогут просто вернуться в Бейкон Хиллс, в момент, когда исчезли, но тогда их копии заполонят города. — В прошлый раз я попал в капкан из вечно повторяющегося кошмара. В этом, конечно, я вынужден зависать с тобой и есть эту дрянь, но да, все по-другому, — Тео попытался спрятать сердце за стандартным сарказмом, резко остановившееся от яркой картинки ломающиеся грудины, но с хорошо скрываемым облегчением вспомнил, что Лиам не может разгадать его страх и слабость. Однако он не сдержался и посмотрел в сторону, разрывая зрительный контакт с подростком.

— Я думаю, нам стоит поменять точку зрения, — Данбар скривился. Он решил для себя, что одно оскорбление он терпит, а на второе обязательно дает Тео по морде. По крайней мере, так будет, пока к нему не вернуться способности оборотня. Плечо до сих пор болело после неудачного падения, и ему приходилось каждые пять минут потуже запахивать халат, чтобы Тео не увидел синяк. — Мы же не просто так попали в комнату к Дереку именно тогда? Может этот чертов меч пытался направить нас. Если это не просто совпадение? Снова чертова Дикая охота.

— Я вообще и раньше задавался вопросом, почему Бейкон Хиллс. Неметон и все дела. В городе-призраке был Неметон? На весь город одна банши и все. Может причина их прихода намного глубже, — Тео призадумался. Он скрестил руки на груди и опустил подбородок. — Что вообще за договор может быть между альфой и всадниками? И почему они его нарушили?

— Вот Дерек и Питер будут в шоке, когда мы им расскажем, — Лиам чуть на месте не подпрыгнул от своей идеи. Тео только как-то странно посмотрел на него. Он мало знал насчет истории семьи Хейлов, только про пожар и то, что Питер пытался их всех убить. Остальные подробности остались за кадром по ненужности.

— Надо побольше узнать про это, как у нас появится интернет и доступ к какой-нибудь информации. Не уверен, что в эти дела можно влезать, — Рейкен опять призадумался. По их опыту некоторые вещи лучше вообще не стоит трогать. У них сейчас и без того много забот. Хейлы, застрявшие в Дикой охоте, смогут еще немного подождать. — Где-то через полчаса старая бандура, по ошибке названная стиральной машиной, закончит свою работу. До этого момента ты должен принять душ, иначе я никуда с тобой не пойду.

— Тео, я только встал и не двигался. Прекрати меня стебать из-за вчерашнего! Мы ночевали в лесу и шли фиг знает сколько времени. Был бы у меня мой прежний нос, думаю, ты тоже не благоухал альпийскими цветами, — Лиам возмущенно посмотрел на улыбающегося Рейкена, который балдел от реакции подростка, еще сильнее подогревая злость Данбара. Парень встал с кровати и, наступая на ногу Тео, прошел в душевую, громко хлопая дверью.

— Мой пот благополучно перекрылся кровью кролика и моей собственной, — Рейкен успел сказать последнюю фразу, тем самым ставя точку в их маленькой перепалке. Химера расслабил мышцы на лице от ехидной улыбки и глубоко вздохнул.

Вот они и поговорили. Все оказалось, действительно, намного быстрее и проще, чем ожидалось с самого начала. Паника последних дней совсем исчезла, что позволило посмотреть на проблему немного шире. Из-за отсутствия информации и доступа к ней, им было сложно вообще планировать свои действия, которые касались сверхъестественной части. Ни советника, ни стаи, ни интернета у них не было, поэтому с чистой совестью можно сосредоточиться на бытовых проблемах.

Тео посмотрел на дверь. Они обсудили все поверхностные вещи и те, которые поддавались хоть какому-то скудному объяснению. Но Лиам не задал самого важного и провокационного вопроса: «Зачем Тео понадобились когти?». Рейкен готовился отвечать на него с самого первого пробуждения, еще тогда, в доме Хейлов. Он не чувствовал на себе странных взглядов и двусмысленных намеков. Данбар молчал, будто забыл об этом, и это пугало химеру. Он придумал тысячу вариантов лжи и отходных путей, но всего этого не понадобилось. На подсознательном уровне Тео знал, Лиам думает об этом или, по крайней мере, пару раз задумывался, просто хорошо скрывает. Было непонятно, чего он ждет.

Погода за окном снова стремительно поменялась. Тео развернулся к окну, когда острый слух перестал хлестать звук льющегося дождя. От непроницаемой преграды воды осталось парочку капель и легкий пар поднимающийся от асфальта. Этот запах заполнил нос и легкие Рейкена, успокаивая. Солнце пробилось сквозь угасающую пелену облаков, подогревая воздух и дорогу. Тео подозревал, что денек будет жарким. Хоть он сейчас и не видел океана, но его наличие делало мир намного проще. Все обостренные чувства твердили о наличии океана: запах рыбы и соли, голоса жильцов с желанием пойти на пляж. Если бы не их ситуация, он бы и сам уже отправился исследовать город, как турист, а не беженец. «Наступит и этот момент», — Тео мысленно пообещал это самому себе, а потом глубоко и обреченно вздохнул. Он только сейчас услышал звуки падающей воды из душа.

Лиам включил воду на полную мощность, в мыслях вспоминая Тео самыми неприятными словами из своего арсенала. Он и без него прекрасно знает, что нужно принимать душ с утра, и сарказм его совсем не к месту. Напор воды, даже при максимально выкрученном вентиле, оказался довольно слабым. Он путешествовал очень давно, а в мотелях подобного типа не был и вовсе. Зато у него есть много историй от Мейсона, который жаловался на номера, где имеются душевые со слабым напором воды. В принципе, у них не так все плохо.

Закрыв глаза, Данбар позволил остатком сна уйти вместе с теплой водой. Отросшие волосы растрепались и лезли в глаза и нос, поэтому приходилось постоянно выплевывать их и трясти головой, как собака. Он открыл глаза и загипнотизировано посмотрел на вентиль с красной меткой. Данбар не мог отвести взгляд, как бы не старался. Подросток нехотя вспомнил слова Дерека: «Тогда кого ты хотел убить, Тео?». И правда, кого?

Лиам боялся задавать Рейкену этот вопрос. Он боялся услышать его ответ. Вдруг химера и правда хотел кого-то убить и стать альфой. Для чего еще могут понадобиться когти? Если и не Скотта, то кого? Может быть подросток попал сюда, защищая потенциального убийцу. Он влез в конфликт, не имея за своими плечами аргументов. Никто не хотел ни в чем разбираться. А теперь ему страшно услышать правду. Или услышать ложь, которая тоже тождественна горькой сути. Ему почему-то хотелось думать, что Тео чуть-чуть изменился и пытался стать частью их стаи. Он без понятия, насколько застрял здесь с химерой. Так не хотелось просыпаться каждые полчаса и недоверчиво смотреть на парня. Поэтому он решил отложить этот разговор на будущее. Возможно, до появления своих способностей. Он просто решил поверить Тео, а там уже будь, что будет. Не зря же он втянул его в это.

Рейкен посмотрел на открывающуюся дверь душевой. Он медленно перевел взгляд с ручки сначала на воротник выходящего парня, а потом на его лицо. Светлые глаза пересеклись, создавая молчаливый контакт. Они будто знали, о чем думал каждый, но продолжали строить из себя дураков. Лиам облегченно выдохнул, когда спустя десять секунд губы Тео состроили ухмылку и с них сорвался колкий комментарий, который он пропустил мимо ушей. «Слава богу», — только и подумал Данбар.

***

На улице стало невыносимо жарко буквально в течении часа. Солнце на ясном небе выпарило почти всю воду, оставшуюся от дождя, поэтому прохожие стоически терпели духоту. Природу не волновало, что наступила осень и люди уже готовились к долгожданной прохладе, а некоторые даже к дождям и сырости. Судя по буклету, такая погода наступит здесь только через месяц, а до этого момента температура будет держаться на отметке в тридцать градусов.

Парни выбрались из мотеля под косые взгляды хозяйки. Лиам старался побыстрее вытолкнуть закипающую от злости химеру из здания. Однако, вздохнув накалившегося воздуха, Данбар уже не так сильно радовался их вылазке в поиске вакансий и способов заработка. Только вот отсутствие кондиционера в номере безоговорочно вызовет борьбу за холодный душ между ними. Подростку не хотелось провести весь день в постели, перекатываясь с одного бока на другой. Они вышли на поиски в полдень. Не лучшее решение в их жизни, но время терять не хотелось.

Город выглядел так, как его представлял себе Лиам, после того, как услышал слово «пляж» в названии города. Данбар мог заработать вывих шеи, пока старался рассмотреть красочные вывески, на которых были пляжные принадлежности, одежда, аксессуары и прочая фигня, которой подросток не смог бы найти применения. Тео шел, смотря вперед и выискивая доски и столбы с объявлениями.

Когда пейзаж из однотипных магазинов перестал отвлекать Лиама от жары, парень начал считать шаги и пытаться не наступить на редко встречающиеся синие камни в дороге. Он до безумия завидовал людям, сидящим в прохладных кафешках с кондиционером и мороженым на десерт. Когда он уже хотел плюнуть на их маленький бюджет и зайти в одну из них и заказать, хотя бы лимонад, Тео схватил его за плечо и повел за собой, уводя от соблазна. Рейкен, наверное, почувствовал запах голода и желания, исходившее от Лиама.

— Я тоже хочу пить, но нам нужно потратиться на более важные вещи, — химера был предельно серьёзным и четким. Он даже не стал издеваться над слишком девчачьим разочарованным мычанием Данбара. Они додумались взять с собой бутылку воды, но она уже успела нагреться до температуры вулканической магмы, поэтому Лиам боялся обжечься и захотеть пить еще больше. Пока он громогласно ныл у себя в голове, Тео подвел его к магазину одежды. Быстро оценив ассортимент и цены, Данбар сразу понял, что Рейкен нашел самый дешевый и неказистый магазин.

— Если мы не купим летнюю одежду, то погибнем где-то от перегрева. На нас кроссовки, футболки с рукавами и джинсы. Все пялятся на нас, как на чокнутых.

— Надеюсь, мы сможем найти здесь что-нибудь дешевое и не такое безвкусное, — Тео отпустил руку Лиама и странно посмотрел на него, будто искал ответ на вопрос: «Когда Лиам стал такой модницей?». Впрочем Тео был согласен с подростком, только не говорил этого вслух. Чем ближе они приближались к магазину, тем отчётливее Рейкен видел разнообразие ненужного им хлама. На его лице застыла маска легкого отвращения. Если бы не цена в три доллара за футболку, он бы сжег это местечко.

— Чем могу помочь, мальчики? — старичок в непроницаемых солнцезащитных очках, с длинной бородой и в пестрой одежде, сидел на маленьком стульчике, опираясь на трость. Он осмотрел парней и покачал головой, лишний раз показывая, насколько глупо они выглядят. — Ваши мозги спеклись окончательно, если вы решили подойти ко мне.

— Какие у вас самые дешевые шорты, борцовки и сланцы? — Тео не стал заморачиваться с приветствиями, а сразу перешел к делу. Химера уже всеми клетками своего носа чувствовал, как начинал потеть рядом стоящий Лиам и он сам. Срочно нужно переодеться. Рейкен даже бы сказал жизненно необходимо. — Если можно, то мы бы хотели одеться сразу.

— Вот это будет стоить десять долларов, — дед показал Тео на комплект из белой борцовки с непереводимым синим иероглифом, бежевые шорты и обычные черные сланцы. От одежды пахло затхлостью и старостью. И без способностей оборотня видно, что их стирали и перестирывали, а висели они здесь с вымирания динозавров. Даже моль обходила её стороной в страхе неминуемой гибели.

— Максимум шесть долларов за это старье, — глаза Тео подозрительно заблестели. Лиам подумал, что это не к добру. Если так пойдет и дальше, то они точно где-нибудь раскроются и их пристрелят, даже глазом не моргнув, а все из-за каких-то старых шорт и футболок. Но пока из ногтей не появились когти, а из зубов клыки, он не стал вмешиваться. Может, у него получится сбить пару долларов. — Дед, будь реалистом, они ведь даже не сочетаются! Бежевый, черный и белый с синим!

— От такого выскочки, как ты, я и не ожидал другого. Будет тебе сочетающаяся и дешевая одежда за шесть долларов, но другого не продам, — дед поднялся со своего маленького складного стульчика и направился внутрь магазина, оставляя парней одних.

— Какого черта каждый старый хрен в этом городе считает меня выскочкой и относится ко мне подобным образом, — Рейкен развернулся к Лиаму, и тот взмолился богам, что магазин находился на безлюдной части улицы: глаза Тео горели желтым, из-под губ виднелись клыки, а на дорогу падали капельки крови от когтей, которые пронзили нежную кожу тыльной части ладони. Данбар в ужасе схватил химеру за плечи и, на что хватало человеческих сил, встряхнул. Рейкен рыкнул, но за считанные секунды подавил свой животный всплеск и взял над собой контроль. Лиам шумно выдохнул, медленно успокаиваясь. Где хваленный контроль Тео, когда он так нужен?

— Будто ты не выскочка, — злобно прошипел Данбар и ткнул химеру локтем в бок, глазами показывая, что старик уже вернулся с его одеждой. Тео готов был как минимум расплакаться или убить старика.

Злорадно улыбаясь, он вынес из внутреннего магазина так желаемую Тео борцовку серого цвета, на которой был изображен пони с радужным хвостом и гривой, облачко над его головой гласило «Любите друг друга». Под них старик нашел темные бриджи с большим количеством карманов и черные шлепанцы. Крохи совести внутри Тео говорили, что комплект выглядит неплохо, но даже за шесть долларов он не наденет его. Рейкен отлепил воротник футболки и глубоко выдохнул. Где-то рядом умирал от хохота Лиам. Что ж, с маленьким придурком он разберется позже.

— Дед, я убивал и за меньшее, — Рейкен шагнул к старику и выхватил у него комплект. Он выглядел намного лучше, чем предыдущий, что не могло не радовать. Вся ставка была сделана на унижение и издевательство в его сторону. — Если вы думаете, что радужный пони остановит меня от покупки одежды за шесть баксов, то жестоко ошибаетесь.

— Боже, я сейчас умру от смеха, — Лиам схватился за живот и согнулся пополам. Он сквозь слезы тыкал пальцем сначала на борцовку, а потом во взъерошенного и озлобленного Тео. Парень со злостью снял свои джинсы и футболку, тихо матерясь под нос и смотря на Данбара. Этот взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего, но он просто не мог остановиться. Некоторые вещи стоят того, чтобы умереть мучительной смертью.

— Лучше бы тебе закрыть свой рот, — идея пришла в голову Тео так же быстро, как и пару вариантов изощрённой смерти Лиама. Подросток же не обращал внимание на уже почти реальные угрозы от химеры. Тео не оставит это просто так. — Не только мне нужна летняя одежда. Старик, можешь подыскать и этому дурачку чего-нибудь?

— Конечно.

Парни шли по дороге на расстоянии не меньше метра друг от друга. Лиам то и дело бросал возмущенные и недовольные взгляды на радостного Тео. Не хотелось признавать, но Рейкену шла его одежда, и даже Рэйнбоу Дэш не портил картины. То, что Данбар знал, кто нарисован на борцовке химеры, он не признается даже на смертном одре и под дулом пистолета. Разорившись для образа на солнцезащитные очки за два бакса, он превратил все недостатки своего образа в преимущества, улыбаясь каждой проходящей девушке. Лиам так и хотел пнуть его в этот момент, чтобы Тео покатился вниз по дороге. Только чувство самосохранения спасало от рокового и последнего действия в его жизни.

Дед постарался на славу. Видимо, это была какая-то фишка магазина: дешевая и нелепая одежда. Лиам с недоверчивостью осматривал каждого, кто задерживал взгляд на его борцовке с Микки-Маусом и синими гавайскими шортами больше, чем на три секунды. Это хотя бы обошлось им всего в четырнадцать долларов. Тео был прав: без легкой одежды они не доживут до зимы, а ведь теплых вещей у них тоже не имелось. Закинув идею подальше и посильнее взявшись за свой пакет с одеждой, он опустил взгляд вниз, чтобы лишний раз не трепать нервы своим стилем и довольной рожей Тео.

Услышав очередной «хмык» от Рейкена, Лиам уже не смог стерпеть и, резко остановившись, посмотрел на химеру. Только вот Тео не собирался реагировать на истерику подростка и пошел дальше, освободив поле зрения Данбара. Его взгляд упал на витрину достаточно большого кафе. В нем не было много людей, так как, судя по оформлению и вывескам, это место рассчитано, скорее, на вечер, когда, накупавшись и зажарившись под солнцем, люди приходили отдохнуть в заведение среднего класса. Не так дорого, но и не забегаловка с наспех сделанными хот-догами.

На витрине висел листок с надписью «Требуются посудомойщики». Лиам прикинул парочку вещей и решил, что эта работа как раз для него. Не очень квалифицированный труд, если повезет, не такой тяжелый, как грузчик или фасовщик. Там требовались и официанты, но, вспоминая РПВ, Данбар передумал. Сначала он наденет тарелку супа на голову какой-нибудь наглой женщине, затем её муж наденет ему ведро. Потом придется еще и платить. Лиам дернул головой, отгоняя дальнейшие развития событий.

— Ты чего там застрял? — Тео успел уйти на добрые двадцать метров, совершенно не заметив, что подросток встал, как вкопанный. Он снял с себя очки, больше кривляясь, чем по-настоящему приглядываясь в сторону Лиама. Зачем вообще оборотню приглядываться? Рейкен проследил взглядом, куда так заинтересованно уставился Данбар, и шумно выдохнул. — Лиам, у тебя нет документов. В такое заведение тебя даже уборщиком не возьмут. Пошли, может, найдем тебе работу аниматора. Чтобы быть гигантским крокодилом, не нужны документы. Ну?

— Чтобы быть конченным мудаком — тоже! — Подросток фыркнул и показал Тео средний палец. Не собирался он слушать этого вредного козла. Попробовать ничего не стоит. Отправят, так отправят. Они никогда не найдут работу, если не будут пытаться. Когда Лиам ощутил в себе уверенность зайти в заведение с помощью самовнушения, он просто толкнул дверь. Рейкен остался снаружи, передвинувшись из-под палящего солнца в тень.

Дверной колокольчик оповестил о вторжении Лиама в уютную обитель. Около небольших деревянных столиков белого цвета стояли кремового оттенка мягкие диванчики. На каждом столе лежали стандартные наборы: салфетки, зубочистки, меню и брошюра заведения. По правую сторону от входной двери находился бар, но бармена за ним не было. Чуть дальше прилавок, куда повара подавали официантам еду. Осветительные приборы выполнены в форме серых шаров и свисали с потолка на декоративных цепях. Стены выкрашены в светло бежевый оттенок. Но самой главной отличительной особенностью был кондиционер.

Девушка в белой футболке с логотипом кафе в виде названия «Встреча под луной» обслуживала одного из трех клиентов заведения. Каштановые волосы собраны в тугой пучок, на лице легкий макияж и искренняя улыбка, что совершенно не свойственно для людей, работающих в сфере услуг. Данбар так и замер, смотря на ловко работающую официантку. Он бы так и стоял, как статуя, если взгляд светлых глаз не замер на нем. Они переглянулись, и Лиам отвел голову в сторону.

— Я могу Вам чем-то помочь, сэр? Вы хотите заказать столик? — кивнув гостю, которого только что обслуживала, девушка подошла к подростку, прижимая меню на деревянной подложке к груди. Она вопросительно посмотрела на Лиама, ожидая ответа.

— Да. В смысле нет. И да и нет, точнее. Я увидел объявление на стекле и решил узнать, не свободна ли еще вакансия? — Данбар замахал руками перед собой, когда начал давать неправильные ответы на вопросы, тем самым визуально пытаясь остановить идущий не туда разговор. Парень кивнул в сторону листка на стекле.

— Да, вакансия свободна. Люди на ней не задерживаются. Работы много, оплата всего девять баксов в час и нет чая, — Официантка оглядела посетителей. Кто-то сидел в телефоне и медленно попивал кофе, другие были увлечены едой. Еще раз кивнув самой себе, что работы пока нет, она посмотрела на Данбара. — Мне кажется, я занимаюсь антирекламой. Думаю, Джастин меня за это по головке не погладит. Пойдем, я отведу тебя к нему. Он добрый, но жутко строгий. Лучше не опаздывать и делать работу вовремя и хорошо. Тебя как зовут, кстати?

— Лиам, но подожди… — Данбар схватил девушку за край футболки и слегка потянул на себя, останавливая. Быстро убрав руку, он потупил взгляд вниз и еле слышно продолжил. — У меня нет документов. Понимаешь… это мой способ начать жить отдельно от родителей. Достал контроль, а для начального капитала нужны деньги. Поэтому у меня есть только имя. Если тут такое не проходит, то не за чем дергать босса.

Врал парень слету. Он обдумал несколько вариантов, пока заходил в кафе и рассматривал девушку, и выбрал, на его взгляд, самый лучший вариант: «начало самостоятельной жизни». Сердце колотилось, как у загнанной лошади. Почему-то Лиам почувствовал себя очень странно. Ему невероятно захотелось работать в этом тихом месте. В груди неприятно заныло от предчувствия неудачи. Девушка слегка улыбнулась и ткнула в свой бейдж.

— Думаешь, меня зовут Сюзанна? Кто вообще называет ребенка таким именем? — Лиам только выпучил глаза на такое резкое и странное заявление. Имя, как имя, ничего особенного. — Мое имя Дебби, тоже не самое крутое, но лучше, чем Сюзанна. И у меня тоже нет документов. Так что не переживай, а то глаза сейчас из орбит от страха выпадут.

Такого облегчения Данбар не испытывал никогда. Ему казалось, что даже победа над Анук-Ите не вызвала столько радости. Дышать стало сразу намного легче. Он и не заметил, как инстинктивно задержал воздух у себя в легких и сжал кулаки. Прошла четкая ассоциация с попыткой контроля волка внутри себя. Некоторые действия остаются на подсознательном уровне, даже если ты обычный человек.

Они зашли в довольно просторную комнату через дверь, которую Лиам раньше не замечал. Начальник сидел в такой же футболке, как у Дебби, и раскачивался из стороны в сторону на своем стуле. Заметив вошедших, он принял более деловую позу, чем вызвал неоднозначный смешок у официантки. Данбар посмотрел сначала на девушку, потом на светловолосого мужчину. Дебби покинула комнату без слов, снова кивнув. Возможно, это была её вредная привычка.

Внимание подростка привлекла картина над головой босса. Какой-то супергерой в темно-синем костюме летел над городом. Лиаму показалось, что мышцы прорисованы слишком отчетливо, делая мужчину уж больно неестественным. Хлопок двери вывел задумчивого подростка из грез. Голубые глаза смотрели оценивающе.

— На официанта пришел или посудомойщика? — Джастин зевнул. — Прости, тяжелая ночка.

— На посудомойщика, — босс откинулся на кресло и состроил скучающее выражение лица. — Понимаю.

— Ну, тогда начинай с завтрашнего дня. Дебби уже, наверное, успела обрисовать основные моменты. Работы много, зарплата девять долларов, чая нет. Главное — не опаздывать. Основной поток людей приходит вечером, поэтому на законный обед нужно идти до шести часов, потом не будет времени присесть. Не успеешь, останешься на сверхурочную бесплатную работу. Ленивые здесь долго не задерживаются.

— Я понял, — Лиам кивнул. — Все будет сделано. Со скольки начинается рабочий день? Мне выдадут униформу или в своем? Оплата по суткам?

— Выйдешь, спроси у Дебби про форму. Она завтра выдаст тебе форму нужного размера. Начинаем мы с одиннадцати часов. Пытались как-то раз с девяти начать работать, но за месяц работы зашел только один клиент. Оплата, как тебе будет угодно, — Джастин покрутился на кресле и, схватив со стола карандаш, принялся вертеть его в руках. У Лиама создавалось впечатление, что-либо ночка была действительно веселая, либо босс лентяй. Зато он очень бодро на все ответил. — Еще есть вопросы? Если нет, тогда свободен. Хорошенько отдохни. Это мой тебе личный совет.

— Спасибо. До завтра.

Когда Лиам вышел из заведения, он обнаружил, что Тео разговаривает с каким-то странным парнем. Дреды, пирсинг по телу и лицу, татуировки, которые он смог увидеть в отсутствии майки и свободные гавайские шорты. Данбар снова оглядел себя со всех сторон и мог только представить, что подумал Джастин, когда увидел его. Он обязательно отложит часть денег и купит себе нормальную футболку или будет разгуливать, как парень, который уже закончил разговаривать с Тео и пошел вниз по улице. Рейкен заметил его и поднял руки вверх.

— Слава всевышнему от атеиста, ты вышел. Долго же тебе говорили нет, — Тео улыбнулся, сощурив глаза, и они двинулись вниз. Лиам только покачал головой и закатил глаза. Настроение было приподнятое, ругаться не хотелось. — Можешь не плакать и не переживать. Я нашел работу, пока ты умолял взять тебя.

— Харе ёрничать. Ты подслушивал. Такой козел, как ты, не мог не подслушивать. Меня взяли на работу, даже не спросив документы, — Лиам несильно ткнул локтем Тео под ребра. Тот довольно искренне удивился. — И кем же ты устроился? В местный стриптиз бар?

— Я не подслушивал, и да, ты угадал, в стриптиз бар, — глаза у Данбара медленно поползли из орбит тысячный раз за этот день. Он даже остановил Тео, схватив за плечо. Тот лишь рассмеялся и выдернул руку из довольно жесткой хватки. — Да не тем, кем ты подумал. Я буду официантом. Не знаю, много ли там отличий между двумя этими профессиями… Оплата тринадцать долларов в час, поэтому решил рискнуть.

— Неплохо. А одежда у тебя рабочая будет? Или только какие-нибудь плавки? — Лиам широко улыбнулся. Он был рад, что их доход получился больше, чем предполагался изначально, ибо так они смогут быстрее вырваться из мотеля. — Куда мы пойдем? Не хочу возвращаться, сейчас комната будет, подобно капкану. В кафе так хорошо. Там есть кондиционер.

— Зато я зарабатываю больше, — Тео ехидно улыбнулся. Данбар лишь сжал челюсть до скрипа. — Пойдем на пляж. Завтра начнется работа и времени будет уже не очень много, чтобы прохлаждаться. Хоть океан заценим.

— Значит, все-таки подслушивал?

— Нет, конечно.

***

Лиам сбросил шлепанцы и запустил пальцы ног в горячий песок. Это привычка осталась у него с детства. Каждый раз, когда он попадал на пляж, парень проводил ритуал независимо от температуры песка. Сейчас он был похож на остывающие угли, поэтому Данбар поспешил перейти с одного места на другое, охлаждая стопы. Его обдувал прохладный ветерок, который заставлял сердце биться от искреннего счастья. Рейкен закинул реально хорошую идею. Они собрались провести здесь время до вечера, когда появится возможность вернуться в отель.

Парни ушли достаточно далеко, чтобы количество людей стало как можно меньше. Теперь рядом с ними находилась пожилая пара, которая лежала под палящим солнцем и не двигалась уже минут двадцать. Лиам даже просил химеру прислушаться, чтобы понять, не стало ли им плохо или того хуже. Немного поспорив, он все же выполнил просьбу подростка, добавив каплю черного юмора.

Тео снял с себя одежду, оставшись только в боксерах. Данбар отметил, что, как бы не было бедственно их положение насчет денег, на обратном пути надо купить пару комплектов нижнего белья. Он шестым чувством предвидел, что Тео рано или поздно станет разгуливать голым. Как с этим бороться парень не знал, поэтому решил не рисковать. Жариться на солнце в одежде Лиам тоже не собирался, поэтому сам сидел в боксерах. Правда, рядом с аккуратно уложенной стопкой Рейкена его куча брошенной одежды выглядела чересчур неряшливо.

Пловец из Лиама был неважный. У него получалось все, что касается спорта, но вот найти и обрести тайный смысл, как грести руками, чтобы заслужить золотую медаль в олимпийских играх не знал. Он подозрительно сощурил глаза, когда Тео очень спокойно пригласил его искупаться в океане. У них полминуты шла мимическая борьба, пока Данбар не сдался и, нерешительно встав, сделал шаг в сторону химеры. Тот лишь снисходительно улыбнулся.

Этот момент напомнил случай из детства. Лиама тогда оставили перед телевизором, включив первую попавшуюся передачу, чтобы мальчик не мешался под ногами. По экрану шло телешоу, где спорили две семьи за какого-то лабрадора. Все претендовали на собаку. Тогда животное поставили посередине между семьями, после чего те принялись ее звать. Собака выглядела напуганной и сбитой с толку. Данбар всегда ощущал себя так, будто в стае его просили принять решение, на чью сторону встать. Он тогда тоже чувствовал себя сбитым с толку. И сейчас чувствует.

— Я даже обещаю не пытаться тебя утопить. Зачем приходить на пляж и сидеть под солнцем? Тебя разве в детстве родители не пытались выгнать из воды? Я им не скажу, если ты задержишься на лишние пять минут, — Тео хмыкнул и пальцем подозвал к себе подростка. Лиам показал ему средний палец, но все же направился к океану, на добрые двадцать метров отходя от Тео. — Хороший мальчик.

— Еще раз обратишься ко мне, как собаке, я подсыплю тебе аконит в еду, — Данбар зашел в слегка прохладную воду и зажмурился от удовольствия. Он позволил себе не открывать глаза и немного помедитировать от нахлынувших чувств. Парень сделал еще несколько шагов, скрывая колени под водой. Мгновение и океаническая гладь разорвалась от Лиама, прыгнувшего «щучкой» в неё. Он очень боялся врезаться головой в песок. Шишка то пройдет, а вот позор от смеха Тео никогда не исчезнет из памяти.

— Может быть, тогда она станет хоть немного лучше, — Лиам быстро скрылся из поля зрения Тео и не всплывал секунд пятнадцать.

Вода полностью скрыла запах, но стук сердца под водой, хоть и приобрел парочку звуковых эффектов, но не исчез. Данбар вынырнул в паре метров от химеры и подобно собаке помотал головой. Его достаточно длинные волосы разбросались по всей голове, поэтому парень старался, используя руку вместо расчески, вернуть их в исходное положение. Засмотревшись на это действие и задумавшись, а не стоит ли ему купить машинку и побрить Лиама под ноль, Тео не заметил, как подросток подобрался ближе и с очень довольной улыбкой толкнул его в воду. И где хваленые инстинкты, когда они так нужны?

— Хотел купаться, купайся, — сказал Лиам и, весело рассмеявшись, отошел на пару шагов, потому что появившийся из-под воды мокрый и взбешенный Рейкен только одним взглядом мог придушить его. Поставив руки перед собой, Лиам начал отходить к берегу. — Ты обещал меня не топить! Ты обещал меня не топить!

Тео схватил парня за лодыжку и потащил в воду. Как Данбар ни сопротивлялся, он не мог вырваться из цепкой хватки. Рейкен остановился по грудь и ловким броском закинул подростка в воду, с упоением наблюдая, какой всплеск оставило тело Лиама, и как громко тот взвизгнул.

— Ты что, забыл, кто я? Я люблю врать, — Тео состроил виноватое лицо, но его глаза откровенно насмехались над Данбаром. Тот лишь медленно и уверенно греб, пока не коснулся песка ногами, облегченно вздохнув. Рейкен приподнял бровь в удивлении. — Ты что-то медленно плаваешь. Признаться честно, я ожидал увидеть от тебя «собачий» стиль.

— Отстань, козел, — Лиам вышел из воды по колено и сел. Он уперся руками в песок, чтобы оставить местоположение без изменения. Парень посмотрел на чистое небо, еще раз задаваясь вопросом, как оно могло так сильно измениться за час. — Я не очень хорош в том, что касается воды.

— Я думаю этот список намного больше, чем тебе кажется, — Тео подмигнул Лиаму, отчего тот фыркнул, и упал на спину. Он медленно начал покачиваться на волнах. — А мне нравится плавать. Это расслабляет.

— Вот и плыви отсюда.

***

— Мне кажется, мы задержались в воде больше, чем на пять минут, — Тео упал на песок рядом с Лиамом. Подросток выбирался из воды намного чаще, чем химера и все равно устал, как загнанный волк, а тому хоть бы что. Видимо, Рейкен действительно любит плавать. Курортный мальчик. — Давай еще разок?

— Нет уж, спасибо. Я стоя сушился не для того, чтобы потом снова намокнуть. Сам иди, а то ты весь в песке. Всю одежду испачкаешь, — Лиам старался отвязаться от выискивающего взгляда Тео всеми придуманными в ту секунду аргументами. Закатив глаза, Рейкен отправился в океан один, наблюдая, как закатные лучи падали на водную гладь. — Нам еще дорогу домой искать, так что не затягивай.

И тут они услышали надрывное «помогите». Лиам подскочил на своем месте, как ошпаренный и заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь рефлекторно выпустить когти, но, вспомнив особенность его состояния, просто сжал ладони в кулаки. Тео ткнул его рукой в плечо и показал пальцем в море. Присмотревшись, подросток увидел девушку, которая махала руками и уже не звала на помощь. Лиам сделал шаг в сторону моря, но всего лишь шаг, потому что кисть Рейкена преградила дорогу.

Он посмотрел на Лиама так, будто спрашивал разрешения спасти девушку от смерти. В подобные мгновения подросток впадал в ступор. Рейкен же продолжал стоять и глупо смотреть на него. В какой-то момент всплеск воды выбил Данбара из шока, и он оттолкнул руку Тео и махнул в сторону утопающего.

— Какого хрена ты стоишь-то?! Беги, блин!

— Жду, пока ты скажешь, что я справлюсь лучше, чем ты.

И Тео побежал, не дожидаясь унизительного признания от Лиама. Он прыгнул в воду и чуть ли не на реактивной тяге понесся к девушке. Силы оборотня сейчас пригодились, как никогда. А Данбар только стоял и смотрел на путь движения Рейкена. Если быть точнее, на его широкую спину. Он вспомнил Гейба. Тогда химера в первый раз вытянул боль чужого человека. Наверное, это самый точный показатель, когда человек меняется. Желание помогать без отдачи. Лиам даже перестал злиться на Гейба тогда, обнажая свои истинные эмоции. Обычное слово «Больно», произнесенное умирающим парнем, его лицо, и черные вены Тео навсегда останутся в памяти Данбара. К слову, как и эта спина, которая спасает человека.

Всю дорогу, пока они шли до отеля, и время, проведенное в подготовке ко сну, Лиам вспоминал спину. Она стала своеобразным символом к его правоте. Тео изменился. Что бы ни говорила стая, сейчас Рейкен другой. В прошлом бы он стоял и равнодушно смотрел, но сейчас что-то изменилось внутри него. Засыпая под не заканчивающиеся шутки и подколы, на которые подросток отвечал уже не так активно, как раньше, чем немного встревожил Тео, Данбар думал о спине. Он просил у судьбы только одного, чтобы однажды эта самая спина не удалялась также стремительно. Лиам не сможет пережить разрушение собственных надежд насчет Тео. Они вернутся в свое время, и вся стая это увидит. Они, наконец, поймут, что Лиам был прав. И Данбар лично вытрясет из Стайлза извинения. С такими мыслями он и заснул.


	5. Блестки

Лиам недоверчиво и с каплей страха осмотрел здание. Именно здесь ему предстоит вкалывать до седьмого пота. Он подметил парочку новых вещей, которые упустил вчера: различные системы скидок, слоганы и время работы до одиннадцати часов вечера. Парень прикинул примерное количество заработка и получил около сотни долларов, если сложить с доходом Тео. Они задержатся в отеле на пару дней, но это уже было терпимо. Особенно, если вспомнить их лесной поход, то вообще прекрасно.

Он ушел из отеля, когда Рейкен еще дрых на диване, разбросав конечности на свободном пространстве. Лиам мог поспорить на все деньги мира, что химера спит не таким уж и крепким сном и сквозь дрему посмеивается над подростком, ведь ему вставать и идти на работу только к восьми часам. В голове Данбар уже прозвал оборотня «волчьей бабочкой», но пока не нашел удачного момента для шутки. Наверное, даже хорошо, что их рабочие смены пересекались совсем немного. Так они смогут сохранить свои нервы и интерьер в гостинице.

На часах было без пятнадцати одиннадцать, когда Лиам пересек черту в виде входных дверей в кафе. Кондиционер напомнил о себе оптимальной температурой в двадцать пять градусов, чем поднял настроение Данбара до наивысшей точки. Дебби уже разложила все стандартные наборы по столам и ушла на кухню. Парень инстинктивно вдохнул полной грудью через нос, но почувствовал только запах жареного мяса и картофеля, ничего больше его «человеческие» рецепторы не уловили.

Он так и остался ждать, пока Дебби не появилась из кухни и не заметила его. Она, широко улыбнувшись и кивнув, направилась в сторону подростка. Лиам из-за откуда-то взявшийся неуверенности переступил с ноги на ногу и смущенно улыбнулся, потупив взгляд в пол. Официантка слегка толкнула его в плечо, привлекая внимание. Данбар только сейчас сообразил, что смотрит не в глаза девушки, а на туфли. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, он поднял голову.

— Привет, Лиам. Смена начнется только через пять минут, а ты уже выглядишь уставшим и злым, — она поманила его пальчиком, уходя вперед. Данбар вспомнил, как Тео звал его вчера купаться. От милой девушки это воспринималось намного лучше, но он все равно чувствовал себя золотым ретривером.

Не удивительно, что он выглядел уставшим и злым, ведь ночью каждый раз просыпался то от частых удара в спину, то от хлопка по лицу. Лиам почти на девяносто процентов уверен, что половина от этих столкновений не случайны. Данбар искренне радовался, что смог убедить Тео не спать в волчьей форме. Какие бы аргументы в пользу спокойного и здорового сна в виде волка не приводил Рейкен, подросток уперся рогом и не собирался уступать позиции. Он категорически отказывался спать с голым мужиком в одной кровати.

— Джастин сказал, что ты выдашь мне форму, — они зашли в помещение, куда раньше забегала Дебби. Это была стандартная кухня, на которой работали трое мужчин. Они, пока не заметили Лиама и девушку, весело переговаривались и готовились к открытию. Официантка громко кашлянула, привлекая внимание. Три пары глаз уставились на подростка. Все они были выше, минимум, на полголовы, а один из них даже на полторы. Данбар резко почувствовал себя младшеклассником, который нечаянно зашел к выпускникам. Его вопрос затерялся где-то по пути, потому что Дебби так и не ответила.

— Знакомьтесь, парни, это тот Лиам, о котором я вам рассказывала вчера. Он у нас теперь вместо Микки. Будем надеяться, что протянет больше пары недель. Вот тот, что выкрашенный блондин, Чад; темненький, но поменьше, — это Рик; и совсем дылда — это Саймон. Они парни добрые, но уж слишком несерьезные, не учись у них разгильдяйству, — Дебби широко улыбнулась, кивнула и направилась к выходу. — Они всё покажут. Я сейчас быстренько принесу тебе форму, а то скоро открытие и мне надо еще приготовить парочку столиков. Ожидайте.

— Давай, не бойся, а то с открытым ртом и ошалевшими глазами до закрытия стоять будешь, — к Лиаму подошел парень с ярко выкрашенными волосами, огромной улыбкой и положил мускулистую ладонь на плечо подростка, потащив в глубь кухни.

Данбар выдохнул. Он так боялся этого момента знакомства с остальным персоналом, что шел в кафе на ватных ногах, но эти странные улыбки и искрящиеся глаза сразу отогнали страх. Саймон лишь слегка закатил глаза от чересчур дружелюбной реакции Чада. Парень тыкал в различные части кухни, то и дело касаясь Данбара и не спуская с него взгляд. Лиам жалел, что не может чувствовать запах этих странных людей.

— Не стоит верить Дебби, на самом деле мы ответственные и совершенно недобрые люди, — Чад продолжал улыбаться, пока не довел подростка до его рабочего места. У Данбара слегка перекосилось лицо от горы посуды. Повар лишь засмеялся, убирая руку с плеча Лиама и хватаясь за грудь. — Ну уж извини, Микки психанул и сбежал отсюда, как собачонка. Нам, как видишь, некогда этим заниматься. Клиентов до пяти часов будет не много, поэтому управишься. Пройдешь боевое крещение.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы коротышка сбежал в первый день? Он не доживет до часа пик в восемь, если мы его так загрузили уже с утра. Лиам, правильно? По мере сил убирай эту посуду, — Данбар просто ждал от Саймона этого слова. Давно парень не слышал позорного упоминания о своем росте. А ведь он почти дотягивал до среднего показателя!

— Не обращай на Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг внимание, он так всех называет, кто ниже его хотя бы на один сантиметр. Комплексы, понимаешь? — Чад указал на свой пах и улыбнулся. Саймон запустил в него кусочком морковки, попав прямо в голову, но совершенно не утихомирил блондина. — У него даже джип имеется, поэтому все признаки на лицо.

— Мне что, по-твоему надо купить какой-нибудь Порше и закинуть ноги себе за голову? Ты дурак, Чад, или да? — Громила показал на него поварешкой, чем еще больше рассмешил парня. Данбар лишь мягко улыбнулся. Напряжение полностью исчезло. По крайней мере, работать будет нескучно. С таким-то цирком. Им бы сюда еще Тео и тогда весь цирк дю Солей был бы в сборе.

— Лиам, вот одежда. Дебби заходила, но не стала оставаться в этом дурдоме, — средний сын в «семье» подошел к подростку, пока парни продолжали ругаться, и протянул комплект одежды. Данбар удивился, когда увидел размер. Видимо, у девушки хороший глазомер. — Можешь переодеться прямо здесь, а то нормальная раздевалка в подсобке.

Рик показался Лиаму самым адекватным из троицы. У подростка сразу пришла ассоциация с суперменом: черные волосы также уложены — даже падающая прядь на лоб имелась — , голубые глаза и очки. Островок спокойствия в этом месте. Взяв одежду и коротко поблагодарив, Данбар решил переодеться. Кафе, наверное, уже открылось, так что некогда тратить время на бесполезные разговоры.

— Перестаньте уже кривляться и приступайте к работе. Появился первый заказ — омлет и капучино. Ей-богу, как малые дети, — Дебби появилась в окошке и оставила ярко розовый листок на стойке. Рик лишь помотал головой из стороны в сторону, соглашаясь с официанткой. — Вам повезло, что Джастина нет.

— Конечно, мам, — Чад засмеялся и встал за плиту под фырканье Дебби.

— Розовые бумажки для Чада. Просто он слегка рассеянный. А так он их замечает и не забывает делать свою работу, — Рик показал на бумажку. Лиам огладил себя руками и отметил, что форма сидит, словно сшитая по индивидуальным меркам. — Смотри, вот здесь пульверизатор, он достаточно мощный, чтобы мыть тарелки, но проходить губкой все равно нужно. Затем заставляешь в одну из трех посудомоечных машин. Следи, чтобы машины не гонялись по пустякам.

Подросток только кивнул и развернулся к приличной горе посуды. Откуда-то взялось желание и силы поработать. Настроение, даже от ожидания трудного и длинного дня, не испортилось. Лиам перекинул шланг с разбрызгивателем из левой руки в правую и взял первую тарелку, на которой было изображено название кафе, как, в принципе, на любом метре здания. Хозяин не скупился на рекламу.

Часов до трех работы практически не прибавилось, поэтому, загрузив прошлую немытую и уже попахивающую посуду в машины, Лиам вздохнул с облегчением и радостью. Он любил, когда в его комнате или кухне наступал момент полной чистоты, которая потом, конечно, исчезала за пару дней достигая отметки полного хаоса.

К трем часам посуда начала надвигаться на небольшое жизненное пространство Данбара. Он уже отметил это минусом. Первичную работу по очистки он проведет, а вот ставить десять тарелок в посудомоечную машину было не по правилам. Поэтому приходилось её складировать на всех возможных поверхностях и быть максимально осторожным, чтобы не побить эти маленькие импровизированные Пизанские башни. А еще он должен следить, чтобы хоть одна посудомоечная машина была свободна.

А вот к восьми часам в кафе начался маленький ад. Дебби летала по залу, словно заведенная птичка, кивая каждому посетителю и сосредоточившись, чтобы не перепутать заказы. Парни все меньше и меньше переговаривались между собой, отдавая внимание процессу готовки. Саймон время от времени посматривал на Чада, контролируя его работу. Как и сказал Рик, парень был рассеянный и постоянно переспрашивал, чтобы не ошибиться. С другой стороны, его скорость и качество работы удивляли.

— Когда же вы, сволочи, нажретесь?! Хвала небесам за звукоизоляцию, — Саймон перевернул партию говяжьих котлет с одной стороны на другую и довольно громко пожаловался. Остальные только улыбнулись и продолжили кто варить, кто резать.

Через пару минут Дебби принесла партию тарелок и молча оставила бумажки с заказами, тут же убежав обратно в зал, но позже вернулась с новой партией грязной посуды. Девушка вытерла пот с лица и изобразила страдальческий вид, когда к ней подошел Лиам, чуть не столкнувшийся с Чадом, за посудой.

— Жалуйтесь там потише, а то ближайший к вам клиент, кажется, услышал вас. Не хочется потом объясняться с ним, — сказала девушка и опять скрылась в зале.

Взяв гору посуды, Лиам отправился в свой угол. Работа шла, как ни странно, довольно успешно. Возможно, сказались частые посиделки за тетрисом. Тео непременно сейчас посмеялся, если бы мог читать мысли Данбара через весь город. У него неплохо получалось успевать загружать и разгружать посудомоечные машины без потери времени, да и посуда не скапливалась по углам. Только вот спина уже начинала поднывать.

Взглянув на часы, подросток обнаружил, что на них уже без двадцати одиннадцать. В голове боролось два противоположных ощущения. С одной стороны, он так устал, что готов бросить чертовы тарелки в стену и пойти домой, а с другой, держался, чтобы не захныкать от счастья близкого конца рабочего дня. С пяти часов посуда не заканчивалась. Сначала устали мозги следить за всем сразу, потом тело начало давать сбой. Один раз он чуть не опрокинул целую гору тарелок. Парень прикинул, что это был примерно весь его заработок за день. Семь потов сошло в одну секунду, но теперь настало время, когда людей осталось с гулькин нос и на рабочем столе только грязная чашка. Он решил сесть на давно облюбованный стул. Лучший момент в жизни для его спины. Чад только улыбнулся. Он заканчивал какое-то блюдо, Данбар понятия не имел какое.

— Что, Лиам, выдохся? Еще полчаса официального рабочего дня. Одну кружку можно и руками помыть. — Чад отдал тарелку с заказом Дебби и направился в сторону подростка, который с измученным видом начал подниматься с места. Повар лишь положил ему на плечо руку, усаживая обратно. Данбар не стал особенно спорить с желанием парня помочь. — Не рыпайся, я сам помою. Ты сегодня хорошо постарался.

— Откуда у тебя на это силы? Целый день у плиты стоял, сгорел, наверное, — подросток вытер пот со лба и заворожённо смотрел, как Чад быстро и ловко помыл чашку, ставя её к остальной чистой посуде. Лиам громко зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью и слегка поворачивая голову в сторону.

— Думаю, я как-нибудь справлюсь, — Чад показал язык Данбару, на что тот лишь фыркнул. У этого парня и правда был вагон энергии. Может, это первый день такой не с привычки тяжелый, но Лиам адаптируется к нагрузке, по крайней мере, он на это надеялся. Громкий звонок, как раньше на заводах, оповестил о завершении рабочего дня. Теперь дышалось еще легче. — Пойдем в зал, сейчас печеньки раздавать будут.

Четверо парней вышли из кухни, встречаясь глазами с замученной официанткой. Лиам и сам бросил на девушку не менее страдальческий взгляд, на что она улыбнулся ему и слабо кивнула. Данбар удивился чистоте зала. После такого потока посетителей она еще успевала прибираться. Уровень восхищения Дебби поднялся на парочку воображаемых уровней. Подросток не стал строить из себя крутого (просто Тео не было рядом) и уселся на первый попавшийся стул, вызывая громкий смех всей компании, но от гогота совсем не было обидно. Перед глазами встало лицо Рейкена и его насмешка. Вот от этого парня не хило передернуло.

Все обернулись на открывшуюся дверь Джастина. Через несколько секунд оттуда показался и сам хозяин кафе. В его руках были деньги, перевязанные канцелярскими резинками. Парень за десять метров дороги зевнул не менее миллиона раз и в целом выглядел сильно уставшим и сонным. Данбар задался вопросом, а спит ли босс вообще или сидит на своем кресле в кабинете, а может шляется не пойми где. Это первый раз, когда Лиам увидел его за рабочую смену, хоть он совсем и не выходил из своего угла.

— Еще один день отбились, — Джастин снова зевнул. Все сознание подростка наполнилось деньгами, которые маячили перед его взором, остальное благополучно пролетело мимо ушей. Это его по-настоящему первая зарплата. Он сделал все сам, от начала до конца. Обычно Мейсон являлся организатором их подработок и досуга. Единственное, что мог предложить Лиам из своего скудного запаса занятий — это видеоприставка и лакросс. — Как ты, парень? Жив? Дойти до дома сможешь?

— Шеф, он сегодня молодцом. Сел только раз и разбил всего одно блюдце. Это лучший результат. Он игрок сезона, — Данбар странно покосился на Чада, а точнее, постарался вникнуть в ахинею, которую тот нес. За разбитую блюдце было стыдно, он совершенно не заметил, как наступил на него, а когда и почему поставил его на пол не мог вспомнить даже под дулом пистолета. — Боевое крещение можно считать пройденным.

Их местный весельчак выглядел так, будто не отпахал смену в двенадцать часов. В принципе, никто кроме Дебби так не выглядел. Насчет Джастина Лиам не знал, может быть парень только пришел на работу, но повара выглядели максимально бодрыми и неуставшими. Они, скорее, рады, что нескончаемый поток людей остановился. За день работы он успел обогатиться парочкой новых матерных слов. Однако Данбар не жалел, что все же решился зайти в это кафе. Атмосфера была дружелюбной.

— Вот твои сто сорок долларов, — Джастин протянул Лиаму связку денег. Но парень не спешил брать её, замерев с широко раскрытыми глазами. Он целый день думал о том, сколько ему должны дать денег, как ими распорядится, какую часть оставит себе и не покажет Тео, а тут ему принесли чуть ли не на треть больше. Чужих денег подросток брать не собирался. — Что за взгляд, словно я тебе ботву вместо травы толкаю? Ты работаешь не официально, тут без вычета налога.

— Даже без него здесь слишком много. Откуда столько? — Данбар сощурился, рассматривая деньги в руках босса. Занятие приятное, но довольно странное. Его мысли прервала рука Рика, упавшая на плечо. Лиам обернулся на копию Кларка Кента и вскинул брови. — Я в старшей школе. Двенадцать на девять совсем не сто сорок. Я почти уверен в этом.

— Никто и не сомневается в твоих математических способностях, коротышка, — Саймон покачал головой из стороны в сторону. Находясь рядом с Тео, начинаешь сомневаться во всех своих возможностях и талантах, ожидаешь саркастичного вброса, провокации, вредной ухмылки и в целом чего-то очень подлого и гадкого. Лиам носил в голове парочку универсальных ответов на его колкие замечания. — Это за недоделанную работу Микки. Он тогда громко хлопнул дверью и покинул кафе в середине дня.

Парень посмотрел на часы: они показывали двадцать минут двенадцатого. Значит, Рейкен уже несколько часов на работе. Лиам взмолился про себя, чтобы его заставили разносить напитки в одних трусах старым извращенцам и мужеподобным женщинам, пока он будет дрыхнуть до десяти часов в кровати, которая предоставлена на целую ночь только ему одному. Данбар уже любил работу Тео больше, чем свою. Жаль, у них перекликались выходные. Видимо, это малое зло придётся терпеть несколько дней.

Дебби, совершенно никого не стесняясь, закурила, разгоняя вокруг себя дым сигареты, который пах просто отвратительно. Данбар был готов и с человеческим носом бежать из здания, не забирая деньги. Может быть, они именно этим и выгнали отсюда Микки. Странно, что анализаторы дыма не сработали. Скорее всего, это какой-то проработанный маневр. Никто ничего так и не сказал девушке. Лиам забил на все и просто взял деньги от Джастина, еще раз взглянув на часы. Благо, идти всего минут двадцать.

— Спасибо. Я, наверное, уже пойду. Довольно поздно. Приятно было познакомиться и поработать, — Лиам пожал всем руки, а Чад замахнул руку для «дай пять». Данбар точно сработается с этими ребятами. Дебби по обыкновению кивнула, Джастин зевнул, слабо махая рукой, направляющемуся к двери парню.

— Тебя не нужно подвезти? — Саймон успел задать вопрос, пока подросток еще был на территории кафе. Лиам остановился и отрицательно помотал головой. — Точно? Мне не тяжело, места в машине хватит еще на одного.

— Нет, спасибо. Мне тут близко, — Данбар улыбнулся и открыл дверь. — Пока. До завтра! — Подросток услышал, как вслед повторно полетели прощания и пожелания удачной дороги. Он глубоко вздохнул и свернул по памяти на дорогу, надеясь, что не ошибся с выбором.

Холодный ночной воздух моментально убрал чувство духоты и недостатка кислорода от кухни. На дорогах почти никого не было, поэтому Лиам не так часто оборачивался назад, проверяя не следит ли за ним кто-нибудь. Он начал привыкать к ощущениям обычного человека. Может, Данбар теперь видит не так хорошо в темноте, но растущий месяц и небо с не таким большим количеством звезд он все же смог рассмотреть. Свет большого города все портил. Где-то вдалеке виднелась полоска океана и звучала клубная музыка. Возможно, в одном из таких заведений и работал Тео. Сейчас подросток не разменяет никакую зарплату на баночку лапши, душ и кровать. День выдался насыщенный.

Наверное, так и живут подростки, которые не борются с Дикой охотой, Анук-Ите и очень вредными предателями химерами. Лиама не смутил факт, что сейчас он находится в прошлом. Его судьба переплетается со всадниками и Хейлами, однако, сейчас, именно сейчас, он идет в отель. Пока что не домой, но в место, где будет спокойно. Данбар отработал смену в обычном кафе в качестве посудомойщика, чтобы заработать себе на жизнь. Он потерял слишком многое, когда лишился способностей оборотня, но побыть некоторое время человеком не так уж и плохо. Неважно, что близится время укуса. Парень наслаждался жизнью без бурлящего адреналина и чувства животного страха.

Он одарил Сару доброй улыбкой и, взяв ключ, пошел в сторону своей комнаты. По пути ему не встретился абсолютно никто. От пляжного сезона осталось всего ничего, поэтому путники, которые выбрали этот отель из-за низких цен, невзирая на качество, уже почти съехали. Остались только несколько дураков наподобие их с Тео. Лиам не исключал, что комната досталась им так дешево как раз по причине убывающих клиентов. Хозяйка хотела лишь подразнить Рейкена. Он слишком сильно источал самодовольство. Данбар понимал в этом чувстве и Сару, и продавца старика.

— Только попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть! — Лиам аккуратно зашел в комнату, сначала просовывая голову, а потом и туловище. Только спустя десять секунд до него дошло, что Тео уже давно на работе и в комнате он один.

Почему-то стало как-то одиноко. Незаправленная кровать, небрежно собранная одежда Лиама, открытая дверь в душ — создавалось ощущение недавнего присутствия. Из незакрытого окна бил желтый свет от фонарей. Этого было с головой достаточно, чтобы не включать свет и не сжигать свои глаза каким-то подобием лампочки.

Прикрыв за собой дверь, Лиам дошел до кровати. Он фыркнул от не перестеленного белья и, схватив сначала подушку Тео, а потом свою, начал выбивать их. Далее очередь дошла до покрывала, которую он встряхнул в воздухе, и одеяла. Заправив все и сделав максимальный свежий вид для места, где собирался спать, Лиам вздохнул. Есть перехотелось. В кафе был огромный плюс в виде бесплатной еды, даже можно было забирать её с собой, но в первый рабочий день подросток как-то постеснялся. Громко зевнув, он отправился в душ.

<Выйдя в одних боксерах, парень упал на свою половину кровати, а потом вспомнил об отсутствии Рейкена и развалился морской звездочкой на прохладном одеяле. Лиам впервые подумал о Скотте и стае более серьезно, чем за последние дни. Сейчас его заботили другие вопросы: «Что они делают? Есть ли вероятность, что их вытащат именно они? Что делает Мейсон, Скотт? Сколько Стайлз собрал подзатыльников?». От мысли о родителях его пробил легкий озноб. Данбар надеялся, что лучшему другу хватит ума придумать какую-нибудь легенду.

Недовольно Лиам забрался под одеяло и занял территорию своей половины кровати. Не хватало еще проснуться ночью от страстного соприкосновения пола с носом. Тео с превеликим удовольствием мог устроить ему это даже без нарушения границ личного пространства, а давать лишний повод подросток не хотел. Его сердце и мозг не могли никак успокоиться. Он чувствовал радость и усталость. Странные, но очень приятные ощущения. Данбар решил сосредоточиться на этом, чтобы медленно погрузиться в сон. Сегодня ему ничего не снилось, только однажды показалось, как открывается дверь и скрипит чужая половина кровати, а затем снова темнота.

***

У Тео сегодня была веселая ночка. И в прямом и переносном смысле. Он прекрасно понимал и знал, что Лиам прав, и его заставят разносить напитки в одних трусах. Рейкен лишь поблагодарил волчьего бога за то, что они напоминали скорее короткие шорты, чем стринги. И на том спасибо. Из одежды ему выдали дополнительно галстук-бабочку и два кожаных браслета. Образ получился сексуальный и непристойный, однако, даже для Тео внимания оказалось слишком много.

Парень не знал, от какого внимания его передергивает больше: от женского или мужского. Он старался абстрагироваться от ситуации и быть максимально приветливым и дружелюбным, ведь в эти чертовы маленькие шорты могли засунуть деньги. Обычно, пока он шел между людьми, клиенты засовывали только руки, но насчет драк парня предупредили сразу: его не только выгонят, но и посчитают количество ребер.

За одну ночь, вместо ста пятидесяти долларов с копейками, Тео смог заработать две сотни, что грело душу сильнее пухового одеяла. Он решил неожиданно даже для самого себя не прятать от Лиама чаевые, а выкладывать все как есть. Таким образом они смогут съехать из этого чертового отеля и не задержаться там ни на день больше нужного.

В последнее время парень мечтал уж слишком много. По дороге домой он задумался об источниках информации, потому что надо было начинать поиски квартиры уже сейчас, так как некоторые люди неделями ищут нужный вариант. Вереница мыслей утекла в сторону телефона Данбара. Если дурень не обратит внимания — а он не обратит — на время, когда смартфон заработает, то, возможно, начнет получать сообщения из прошлого. Тео не представлял, как это должно работать и будет ли вообще, но телефон нужно уничтожить от греха подальше.

Парень развернулся и посмотрел на уже достаточно светлое небо. Лучшие часы его работы. Никаких полуголых мужиков и девиц вокруг, тишина и утренняя свежесть. Однако Тео отметил, что такая работа все равно ему по душе больше, чем мытье посуды, уборки и тому подобное. Даже обычный официант не так круто, как пребывание в постоянном свете софитов и пучках разноцветных лазеров. Монотонные работы точно не для него. Может быть, через пару месяцев он решится и перейдет в стриптизёры. Соблазняло двадцать семь долларов за час и четверть денежных «подарков».

Рейкен открыл дверь в отель и встретился взглядом с Сарой. Складывалось ощущение, что женщина никогда не спит и только курит. Тео остановился посреди холла и не двигался с места, наблюдая за дымом. Хозяйка не отставала от химеры в тяжести своего взгляда. Их гляделки продолжались почти пять минут.

— Ты прям светишься от счастья, — Сара сбила пепел и кивнула в сторону Тео. Парень оглядел себя быстрым и коротким взглядом. Он был с головы до ног покрыт блестками. В раздевалке хватило времени лишь на вычесывание конфетти, а вот с остальным он планировал разобраться уже в номере. Рейкен приложил колоссальное количество сил, чтобы сдержать рык внутри себя и только закатил глаза. Сара улыбнулась. — Вот поэтому тебя никто и не любит.

— Не неси чушь, — слова женщины, если не укололи Тео, то точно оставили неприятный осадок. Он, конечно, попытался сделать вид, что она ошиблась и у него много друзей, огромная семья, но даже Рейкен не верил в это. Его ждал сокрушительный крах. — Ты видишь меня пятый раз в своей жизни.

— О, милый, мне хватило и одного раза, чтобы понять проблему. Фальшь такой опытной женщине, как я, разглядеть просто. Я на этом кресле увидела половину населения земного шара. И поверь, еще один актер захудалого театра не обманет меня. — Сара не стала закуривать сигарету. Её взгляд был совершенно нечитаемым, будто она находилась сейчас где-то очень далеко в своих воспоминаниях. Пульс, дыхание были ритмичными и не выдавали беспокойства женщины, запах не говорил ровным счетом ничего. Тео не мог читать её, и это бесило не меньше колких замечаний. — Сложно быть собой? Черепашка имеет прочный панцирь, не так ли?

— Я не собираюсь терпеть эти попытки психологической практики. Думаю, продуктивней принять душ и пойти спать. Удачного самовосхваления своей эрудиции, — Тео улыбнулся и ровным, спокойным шагом пошел в сторону номеров. Однако уши оборотня уловили все, что сказала ему в след Женщина.

— Тебе стоит поучиться у мальчишки доверию, — Рейкен лишь хмыкнул себе под нос. Ну вот и испортили великолепное настроение прямо в конце дня. Им срочно нужно съехать отсюда и поскорее.

Тео открыл своим ключом номер и увидел довольно умиротворённую картину. На своей половине свернувшийся калачиком спал Лиам. От парня пахло здешним яблочным мылом и без изменения гранатом. Подросток выглядел слишком открытым и уставшим даже когда спал. Разувшись, Тео направился в душевую, смывать с себя блёстки, чтобы потом не слушать плоские шутки от Данбара.

Все тело ломило от беготни. Хоть он и был оборотнем, но постоянное перемещение по залу набитом людьми, вымотало даже его. Пару дней такой интенсивной работы и он адаптируется. Выходные наступят не скоро. Тео решил семимильными шагами воплощать в жизнь свой побег из этого отеля. В голове вновь всплыли последние слова женщины, которые круговоротом бродили в его сознании. В чем-то Сара была права, и это заставляло зубы Тео скрипеть от злости.

Он расслабленной походкой дошел до кровати и аккуратно сел на край, пытаясь создать как можно меньше скрипов от старой рухляди. Его обычно, как струна натянутая спина, сгорбилась, а плечи поникли. Рейкен втянул воздух носом, еще раз ощущая всю палитру запахов в комнате. Аромат Тео и Лиама начал смешиваться, заставляя нос немного свербеть, а сверху этой кучи запах комнаты и плесени.

Химера почувствовал в клубе несколько оборотней. В принципе, для такого большого города наличие других сверхъестественных тварей неудивительно. Рейкену совершенно все равно, кто здесь живет, главное, чтобы их с Лиамом не рассекретили.

Тео посмотрел на подростка и лег на свое место, сильно прогнув под собой старую кровать. Сердцебиение Лиама на мгновение сбилось, а через секунду выровнялось. Рейкену показалось, что Данбар слегка дрогнул, но это было где-то на уровне догадок. Подложив руку под голову, химера глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Однако сон совершенно не хотел приходить к нему. Тео анализировал вокруг себя обстановку через слух и обоняние, но раз за разом находил лишь тишину и тот же запах.

Дурацкая Сара забила его голову бестолковыми мыслями. Радовало лишь то, что вставать еще очень нескоро и можно спокойно потратить лишнее время на умиротворение своего сознания. Тео думал сначала о своем месте работы, но перед глазами сияли лишь блестки и какие-то мужики, потом он каким-то образом добрался до Бейкон-Хиллс и вспомнил Малию, после неё пришел в голову Стайлз, и закончилось все максимально предсказуемо — Лиамом. Тео махнул головой в сторону, отгоняя картинку задумчивого подростка, и постарался сосредоточиться на темноте. Он проговаривал про себя «Не думай, не думай, не думай», как мантру. Так где-то на тысячном «Не думай» Рейкен вырубился, представляя Лиама на сцене клуба в ванне из блесток и с неизменным выражением сожаления и упрека, и утонул в беспокойном сне.

***

Сигарета дотлела почти до пальцев Дебби. Вся пятерка осталась на своих местах. Все ждали, когда официантка докурит. Чад, Саймон и Рик слишком активно щурились от едкого дыма, Джастин лишь смотрел на клубы дыма со скучающим выражением лица. Повара облегченно выдохнули, когда девушка затушила остатки сигареты о какую-то железную банку на столе и снова кивнула.

— Все, ребятки, расслабьтесь, — Дебби перекинула ногу на ногу и облокотилась об спинку диванчика, довольно потянувшись. — Итак, что думаете по поводу нашего нового знакомого? Все подтвердилось, на нем запах оборотня. Не могу понять, но ощущения какие-то странные. Скорее всего, койот, но тут, честно, без понятия. Сам парнишка человек.

— То, что Лиам человек, мы и без тебя поняли, — Саймон хрустнул шеей и начал снимать с себя фартук. Он бросил его на ближайший столик и уселся на диванчик. Примеру парня последовали остальные повара. Только Джастин оставался на ногах и садиться не собирался. Он лишь сцепил руки перед собой. — Запах того парня и правда какой-то странный. Не могу понять: альфа он или кто. Может, мальчишка член его стаи.

— Навряд ли он альфа, — Рик покачал головой из стороны в сторону, отвергая идею. — Все вожаки стай информируют остальных о своих передвижениях. Его друг, если это друг, не мог попасть сюда тайком, не сказав никому. Данный жест равносилен объявлению войны. Слишком глупо. Да ты вообще видел лицо Лиама? Зеленый и юный во всех смыслах этого слова.

— Тем более, на нем всего один запах оборотня. Вряд ли один оборотень попытается захватить власть в регионе. Только если он сумасшедший, — Чад зевнул и сложил руки в замок, громко хрустя пальцами. — Мне Лиам понравился. Парень работоспособный и открытый. Он мне олененка Бэмби напоминает, когда застаешь его врасплох. Намного лучше вечно истерящего Микки. Все равно решать не нам.

— Дебби, ты полностью скрыла сигаретой наш запах? — девушка по своему обычаю кивнула. Глаза Джастина загорелись красным цветом, привлекая поваров. Они ответили своему вожаку, зажигая желтый. — План простой. Пока что ничего не делаем, но наблюдаем за всем: за любым изменением в запахе или внешнем виде Лиама. Сейчас он человек и, видимо, даже не охотник, если не смог различить в нас оборотней. Если в его состоянии изменится хотя бы что-то, разговор сразу состоится. Нам не стоит раскрываться, а то вдруг он даже не подозревает о том, что его знакомый оборотень.

— Мне кажется, это навряд ли. Складывается ощущение, что они очень близки. Запах койота прослеживается почти также хорошо, как его собственный. Такое сложно утаить, особенно, если он не друг, а родственник, например, — Дебби перекинула ноги, которые успели онеметь за пару минут. Она не стала отвечать желтым огнем на призыв вожака. Мальчишеская показуха силы и власти её не волновали.

— Это все догадки, но меры принять необходимо. Мудр тот, кто не допускает проблемы. Может, это наш новый союзник. Надо начинать бороться за фигуры на доске, — Джастин не удержался и зевнул еще раз. — Дебби, с тебя требуется зажигать благовония не только с утра, но и в конце рабочей смены, чтобы волк, живущий с Лиамом, не чувствовал наших запахов.

— Что будет, если все пойдет не так гладко, и оборотень окажется не просто путником? — Чад сделал странное лицо: смесь сожаления и вопроса.

Все замолчали. Для человека слышно было бы только звук идущих часов на стене. Парень прекрасно знал ответ на свой вопрос, просто он был самым добродушный из-за всех и старался сгладить конфликты. Лиам очень напоминал ему себя в прошлом. Блондин надеялся, что все, действительно, будет хорошо и не придётся прибегать к крайним мерам. Поэтому был расстроен услышать очевидный ответ своего альфы.

— Все знают ответ на этот вопрос. Не делай из меня маньяка. Я просто стараюсь держать все под контролем. Никто не пойдет на открытый конфликт. Мы не начнем эту войну, но… — Джастин сделал паузу, прислушиваясь. За пределами кафе никого не оказалось. — Нам придется убить чужаков, если они не смогут дать вразумительный ответ своим действиям или начнут конфликт первыми.


	6. Палата №6

Это утро было исключительным. Тео спал как мог, вложил в это важное и трудное дело все свои силы. Ни солнце, ни громкое сопение над ухом, ни тычки локтем в бок не помешали ему. И даже кошмары оставили парня на эту ночь. Ничто в этом мире не могло нарушить первый день выходных после семидневной смены на работе. Но организм давал все сигналы на пробуждение, и химера уже не мог их заглушать. Ему все же пришлось открыть глаза и в итоге никого не обнаружить.

Рейкен пробежался взглядом по комнате и понял, что Лиама нет в ней или душевой, одежда и обувь отсутствовали. Он напряг свои способности оборотня, но по запаху уловить ничего не удалось. Вся комната буквально пропахла Данбаром. На слух он все же смог разобрать не очень понятные выкрики парня. Немного успокоившись, что ему не придется вытаскивать подростка из очередной передряги, Тео вытянулся на кровати. Лучшее утро на его веку.

Повалявшись еще несколько минут, Тео встал с кровати и направился в душ. Сейчас их комната представляла химическую лабораторию Шанель. Собственный запах химеры, Лиама, с его непонятно откуда берущимися гранатами, и отвратительный запах томата. В прошлую смену подросток каким-то образом умудрился вылить на себя концентрат сока. Тео заставлял его стирать одежду три раза и не выпускал из душевой, пока запах не собьется хотя бы наполовину, но это не сильно помогло. Оставалось лишь облиться с головы до ног их гелем для душа и задержать дыхание на пару суток, а еще лучше — сжечь одежду Лиама.

Выйдя из душа в полотенце на бедрах и попутно вытирая мокрые волосы, Тео осмотрел их комнату. За их короткое пребывание в этой комнате, она превратилась в настоящее холостяцкое прибежище двух мужиков, которые сбежали от материнского контроля. Разбросанные носки, пачки из-под чипсов, баночки от еды быстрого приготовления, парочка книг на полу: вот результат их сожительства. Когда они переедут в квартиру, такого беспорядка Рейкен не допустит. Он глубоко вздохнул и надел боксеры, аккуратно кладя полотенце на кровать. Нужно было заняться уборкой.

Тео достал из тумбочки мусорный пакет и, как собака, по запаху начал ходить по комнате, собирая мусор. Вся голова снова заполнилась мыслями о своей квартире. Это уже становилось какой-то навязчивой идей. После их последнего разговора Сара не обращала на него никакого внимания, даже стала здороваться и прощаться. Их взаимодействия свелись к обычному клиент-продавец. Тео нравилось это, но с другой стороны неприятный осадок остался где-то внутри и не собирался покидать его спустя семь дней.

Пока он включал стиральную машину и уходил обратно в свою комнату, он не переставал думать, что когда-то не придется тратить деньги за такую обычную процедуру, как стирка. Тео посмотрел на свои еле работающие и старые как мир часы, немного застонал. Стрелки показывали лишь четыре часа. Он управился с уборкой всего за какой-то час и теперь делать было совершенно нечего. Парень решил, что спокойный и размеренный день подошел к концу и настало время разбавить его чем-то нелогичным и подростковым. Надо найти Лиама.

Зайдя в комнату, Тео направился прямиком к окну, откуда доносились крики и бахвальство Данбара. Присмотревшись, химера увидел, как через парковочную площадку около какого-то небольшого центра стояла баскетбольная площадка, по которой бегал как угорелый Лиам и время от времени ругался себе под нос. Играли два на два. В команде Данбара играл какой-то крашенный блондин. Подросток выглядел каким-то очень довольным и счастливым, так и захотелось все испортить. Тео, не без труда, открыл окно.

— Синьор Помидор, не хотите зайти домой? Разговор есть! — Тео стоял и откровенно лыбился, когда Лиам, отвлекшись на него, упустил мяч и им забили два очка. Парень опять тихо выругался. — Прекрати ругаться, как сапожник. Тебе еще нет восемнадцати. Дети не должны сквернословить, даже когда проигрывают.

— Я не проигрываю, Тео! — Данбар насупился и скрестил руки в замок на груди, вызывая лишь еще один смешок у Рейкена и недоумение на лицах остальных парней. — Ты мне не папочка, не нужно меня контролировать.

— Лиам, кто это? Твой брат? — Блондин подошел ближе к парню, жестом останавливая игру. Впрочем, противники принялись играть друг против друга. Химера смерил выискивающим взглядом друга Данбара и приподнял бровь. Подросток фыркнул и отвернулся от Тео, показывая тому средний палец. — Или может быть парень?

— Боже упаси! — Лицо Лиама в одну секунду приняло пунцовый цвет. За спиной послышался громкий хохот. Сжав руки в кулаки, парень попытался успокоиться и начал про себя считать до десяти. Еще одна фраза и он набьет подушку химеры аконитом и начертит круг из рябины вокруг кровати. — Чад, сейчас ты обеспечил мне пару тысяч несмешных подколов и шуток.

— Дорогой, возвращайся поскорее. Это наши первые совместные выходные! — крикнул Рейкен, а затем закрыл окно, но даже так Лиам чуть ли не кожей ощущал мерзкий смех Тео. Данбар пообещал жестоко отомстить химере, и у него возник идеальный план. Настал момент использовать свои минусы себе во благо.

— Блин, а что мне еще подумать, если мужик в одних трусах, улыбаясь, зовет тебя в комнату? Существует ли вообще такой уровень дружбы? — Чад искренне удивился разыгравшейся сцене и пошел за удаляющимся в противоположную сторону от отеля Лиамом, на прощание лишь махнув соперникам.

Они договорились поиграть с Лиамом в баскетбол на какой-нибудь площадке. Им повезло — не пришлось даже покупать мяч. Повар по личному желанию и команде альфы должен был приглядеть за подростком, поэтому каждые два часа ему нужно было курить ужасные сигареты Дебби, чтобы сбить запах оборотня. Но судя по разворачивающимся действиям, Данбар скоро пойдет назад в комнату. Однако теперь совершенно ненавязчиво они узнали имя, степень родства и уровень общения парней. А еще из-за этих сигарет Чад не смог определить статус этого Тео, но парень показался ему безобидным.

— Уж поверь, существует, — Лиам вспомнил Скотта и Стайлза. Впервые от их взаимоотношений приходишь в легкий испуг и не понимаешь, что происходит. Благо, всегда рядом находится Лидия, которая закатывает глаза и машет в их сторону рукой, призывая не обращать внимания. А от Тео можно ожидать, что угодно. Чаду еще повезло, что на нем были хотя бы трусы.

Парни зашли в маленький супермаркет неподалеку, и подросток уверенным шагом направился к прилавкам в поисках нужного ему продукта. Лиам остановился около стеллажей с соком и широко улыбнулся.

— Я покажу этому придурку сказку.

Тео старался, как мог. Он активизировал всевозможные рефлексы и способности оборотня: скорость, реакцию, ловкость, но даже совокупность этих навыков не помогла ему уйти от расплаты Лиама. Возможно, Рейкен и отскочил назад на метр, но тут подросток оказался дальновидней и действовал скорее на поражение всей видимой территории, да и не останавливался, пока не заденет химеру.

Теперь к почти идеальному порядку, не считая оставшихся на полу носков Данбара, добавилась Варфоломеевская ночь из томатного сока на полу, стенах и Тео. Лиам понимал, что смерть придет быстро, но действовать будет мучительно долго, но вид Рейкена, который вытирает лицо от густого сока и пытается проморгаться, стоил того. Светлые глаза в секунду загорелись желтым, а из-под губ показались клыки. Подросток выставил вперед опустевшую на половину пачку, угрожая приближающемуся Тео.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это не остановит меня? — химера кинулся на Лиама, не заботясь о том, что тот без предупреждения выплеснул на него еще сока.

Данбару было совершенно нечего терять, он и без волчьего обоняния чувствовал на себе запах томата. Между ними завязалась нешуточная борьба. Тео старался не использовать способности оборотня, чтобы собственноручно надрать мелкому паршивцу задницу, но руки так и чесались выпустить когти.

Они катались по полу, пока чистая одежда Лиама не стала точной копией Чикатило в лучшие годы. Все закончилось на том, что Тео прижал подростка к грязному полу и самодовольно хмыкнул, когда Данбар попытался вырваться, что у него, конечно, не получилось. Немного порычав и поматерившись, Лиам перестал дергаться.

— Сейчас, Сеньор, ты встанешь, выкинешь испорченные носки, помоешь пол и стены, и мы сядем считать деньги, — Тео говорил ровным и вкрадчивым тоном, на что Данбар прошептал пару нелестных слов — Мне кажется, ты что-то пробормотал? Нет? Думаю, тебе стоит смочить горло. Не волнуйся, я помогу.

Тео взял почти пустую пачку сока и вылил остатки на затылок Лиама. Тело под ним задрожало от гнева и злости. Рейкен встал с парня и, громко засмеявшись, отправился в душ смывать с себя сок. Раскрасневшийся от злости подросток подпрыгнул, ища возмездия и правосудия, но дверь уже захлопнулась. Он осмотрелся по сторонам. Это, конечно же, не концентрат, как в кафе, и отмыть будет просто, но в первый день выходного хочется не заниматься уборкой. Поникнув головой, Лиам отправился в подвал за принадлежностями для уборки. Тео проведет в душе не менее получаса: нужно управиться за это время.

Обнимаясь с шваброй и отворачиваясь от ворота футболки, которая пропахла моющим средством и томатом, Лиам сидел на кровати и ждал выхода Тео. Подросток уже успел отмыть все и вынести воду, но химера так и не соизволил выйти из душа. Прождав лишние десять минут, Данбар решил, что Рейкен, скорее всего, утонул и ждать не имеет никакого смысла. По спине прошлась волна удовольствия от осознание данной ситуации. У него выходной. Не нужно никуда бежать, полоскать и возводить небоскребы из тарелок. Вот он сидит и ждет Тео, чтобы посчитать их деньги. И тут в голове всплыла старая идея. Вместе с ней появился парень, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Поверить не могу, от тебя пахнет хуже, чем от стен. Хорошо постарался, — Данбар вообще не понял смысла фразы, ни слова. Однако, зная Тео и его любовь высмеивать любые моменты из общения, Лиам закатил глаза и отставил швабру в сторону. Настроение до сих пор было замечательным. Он был чересчур перевозбужден подведением итога их недели. Подросток время от времени считал деньги у себя в голове, — это успокаивало.

— Да заткнись уже. Доставай коробку и давай считать, — Лиам потер ладони друг о друга и, отбросив швабру в сторону, забрался на кровать, сложив ноги по-турецки. Рейкен лишь вскинул бровь и сел на край. Он опустил руку вниз и, пощупав под кроватью, нашел небольшую серую коробочку. На ней было много всяких подписей, которые в основном утверждали о жадности Тео и низком заработке Лиама.

Химера снял крышку и посмотрел на совместный труд их рабочей недели. Деньги лежали ровной стопочкой. Парни, не проронив ни слова, договорились не делить никаким образом нажитое и складывать в общую казну. Они только иногда, чтобы позлить друг друга, ругались по поводу размера заработка, взятых подработок, распределения домашних обязанностей, а по факту оба ели дешевые консервы, заварную еду, носили дурацкую одежду и экономили буквально на всем. Возможно, это для них переломный момент.

Тео протянул пачку денег, после того, как посчитал, и молча стал ждать, когда подросток закончит делать то же самое. Он почему-то вместо обдумывания дальнейших действий просто продолжал счет, только теперь не банкнот, а сердцебиения Лиама, которое с каждой секундой все увеличивалось. Данбар глубоко вздохнул и положил перед собой приличную сумму. Получилось больше, чем он ожидал, поэтому сдержать улыбку не получилось.

— Тысяча восемьсот пять долларов. Это круто. В моих подсчетах получалось меньше. Люблю такие сюрпризы. Главное, чтобы Сара не прознала про наш заработок, а то комната резко возрастет в цене, — Лиам продолжал глупо улыбаться и смотреть на Тео. От такой картины он слегка опешил. Рейкен мог понять причину такой радости подростка: это были его первые честно заработанные нелегким трудом деньги. Им же двигало желание побыстрее свалить из дыры и не встречаться с вредной старухой.

— В отличии от тебя, я получаю чаевые, — Тео слегка улыбнулся, но его запланированная язвительная улыбка превратилась в обычную, так как он не сумел скрыться от влияния хорошего настроения Лиама. — И какой наш дальнейший план? Получается, мы можем рассчитывать на плюс-минус три пятьсот в месяц. Конечно, если ты не будешь брать подработки.

— Ой, ну извини, приходить домой в трусах набитыми мелочью мне не очень нравится. Я воздержусь от подобного дохода. Могу взять для тебя одну тарелку и кружку, будешь воображать, будто у тебя есть квартира, — Лиам попытался уколоть Тео за больное, но промахнулся, потому что парень просто махнул в его сторону рукой и зевнул. Но даже это не испортило его хорошего настроения. — На самом деле я не знаю, куда деть деньги. Такая сумма так и просит их потратить. Через два дня закончатся наши первоначальные запасы и придется начинать из коробки. А так не хочется, если честно.

— Согласен, — Тео убрал с лица эмоции и кивнул. Лиам неосознанно вспомнил Дебби с её любимой привычкой кивать. Оказывается, она таким образом легче запоминает, что выполнила то или иное действие. Особенность появилась в связи с работой. Под вечер в зале яблоку негде упасть от клиентов, но официант всегда работает один. Данбар искренне удивлялся этому. Почти то же самое, если бы он мыл посуду сам. — Тогда может потратим эту пятерку на поход в интернет кафе и посмотрим квартиру? Приценимся.

Глаза парней вновь молчаливо пересеклись. Это скоро станет их фишкой — вот так смотреть друг на друга и пытаться понять чужие мысли. Вторая волна радости накрыла тело Лиама от предвкушения собственной кровати или дивана. Это затяжная пижамная вечеринка начинала доставать. Рейкен постоянно жаловался на тычки и рукоприкладство во сне, но Данбар не верил ему. Доказательств нет. И все равно, что синяков на нем остаться не может. В своей квартире они смогут готовить или хотя бы научиться готовить. Не придется платить за стирку и встречаться с посторонними людьми так часто. Плюсов было слишком много, и Лиаму уже не терпелось посмотреть на варианты. Однако ложными надеждами себя не баловал. Город курортный, цены адские.

— Я думал, ты не предложишь.

***

Они с трудом нашли это странное место. Лиаму казалось, что подобное уже должно исчезнуть, так как почти в каждом доме имелся собственный компьютер, поэтому ходить в подобные заведения нет никакого смысла. Только вот реальность показала им средний палец и в помещении творилась сплошная вакханалия. Данбар и Тео замерли у самого входа, почувствовав себя лишним насколько это было возможно. Из-за этого чувства они даже не сразу сделали свой второй шаг.

В помещении было около сорока компьютеров и все, кроме одного, были заняты подростками в возрасте примерно от двенадцати до восемнадцати лет. Они окинули пришедших парней нечитаемым взглядом. Лиам мог поклясться, что это все из-за его Микки-Мауса и радужного пони. Повисла странная тишина, спустя мгновение разорванная громким криком какого-то мальчишки. Все опять уставились в свои компьютеры, загалдев на всю комнату. Парни облегчённо выдохнули и попытались взглядом найти владельца этого детского сада. Но попытки оказались совершенно напрасными: он сам нашел их.

Довольно пожилой мужчина смерил их взглядом, а потом покачал головой. Видимо, он считал, что такие взрослые парни, как они, должны наслаждаться отдыхом, если приехали сюда за этим или готовиться к поступлению в колледж или университет. В интернет/игральном зале находилось не очень много взрослых подростков под восемнадцать, но все же были. Тео прислушался к обстановке и не заметил ничего необычного. Почуять запах было трудно, потому что Лиам до сих пор пах странной смесью ароматов и находился достаточно близко.

— Остался только один компьютер, так что играть придется либо по очереди, либо ждать пока кто-то из этих спиногрызов наконец-то уйдет. Посмотрите вон на того, белобрысого, он сидит здесь с открытия. Еще пару часов и он принесет мне месячный доход, а сам отправится в больницу от недосыпа и недоедания. Что с этим поколением, не пойму, — Мужчина показал пальцем в какого-то ребенка. С любопытством не смог справиться только Лиам, Тео же продолжал смотреть на владельца заведения.

— Сложно поверить, но мы здесь не за этим. Сколько у Вас стоит час? — Рейкен старался найти расценки, пока мужчина сетовал на положение дел в обществе, но её нигде не было. Лиам продолжал таращится уже в чей-то компьютер, а не на заигравшегося бедного паренька. Тео чувствовал, что они могут оставить здесь денег больше, чем предполагали. Глаза Данбара странно заблестели.

— Три доллара сорок девять центов. Советую занять поскорее, потому что эти демоны ругаются и занимают свободные компьютеры. Особо не вдавался в подробности, но драки приходилось разнимать, — мужчина снял свою кепку, обнажив прикрываемую лысину. Тео расплатился той самой лишней пятеркой и забрал свою сдачу. От человека веяло усталостью и алкоголем. Других запахов он не обнаружил, а значит живет один. Детей ему, видимо, и здесь хватает.

— Я думал, этот бизнес должен уже стать легендой. Почему здесь так много народа? — Лиам оторвался от созерцания чужой игры и повернулся на звук открывшейся кассы. Для такого места её наличие довольно странно. Он смотрел, как Тео запихивает мелочь в один из многочисленных карманов.

— А он и так почти легенда, парень. Людей здесь много, потому что я последний в этом городе. Вот и стеклись тут все, кто обделен компьютером или просто находится на отдыхе. Однако, оставшись один мне неплохо перепадает. Особенно тот белобрысый. Нужно создать черный список во благо детей, — Тео развернулся и, закатив глаза от нытья мужчины, отправился к компьютеру. Лиам лишь кивнул в знак благодарности и поспешил за Рейкеном.

У Тео от предвкушения и плохо скрываемого страха дрожали руки. Он всего лишь в шаге от попытки найти квартиру. Компьютер приятно удивил скоростью своей работы. От включения до появления иконки гугла прошло меньше минуты. Химера предполагал ждать минимум половины проплаченного времени, а тут такой сюрприз.

— Тео, умоляю, дай мне зайти на фейсбук потом. Хоть на минуточку, — Рейкен собрал воедино все свои актерские, саркастические способности и вложил в один единственный взгляд. Он был наполненным сожалением, презрением и нескрываемым осуждением. Данбар немного поник от такой молчаливой реакции, искренне не понимая суть происходящего.

— Ты дурак, что ли? — Тео развернулся назад к монитору и набрал в строке нужный запрос, обязательно добавив слово «недорого», и ткнул в первый попавшийся сайт.

Сразу изменив несколько фильтров, чтобы не умереть от сердечного приступа, он начал просматривать все возможные варианты. Они оба быстро просматривали те или иные варианты. К их огромному сожалению, практически все писали о необходимости внести плату за первый и последний месяц. И даже более-менее нормальные варианты в полторы тысячи долларов в месяц были совершенно невозможны. При таком раскладе им придется торчать в отеле еще две недели. И это еще в лучшем случае, потому что потребность в мелочах возрастала с каждым днем.

Они имели уже два комплекта одежды, которые хранили в отдельных пакетах, ибо тумбочки уже забились от всякого хлама, которые обычно складывались в разных местах дома. Те же самые бритвы, пены, шампуни, потому что в душевой, кроме лейки и вентилей, ничего не было. Ходить на работу с пакетом так же совершенно не круто, нужно покупать рюкзаки, хоть за какую цену. Лиам мог перечислить еще много чего, что влипало в их огромный снежный ком затрат. Одно дело экономить в своей квартире, а другое превращать в гигантскую барахолку отель. Да и ощущения дома не было. Хотя откуда ему взяться.

— Блин, Тео, почему люди такие жадные? — Лиам выглядывал достаточно неплохие варианты для их финансовых возможностей, но везде было это назойливое сообщение о первом и последнем месяце. Им никак не потянуть три тысячи баксов. — Какой резон нам вообще платить за последний месяц, если мы не знаем, насколько застряли здесь? Может быть, нам нужно будет вернуться домой через месяц. Это же охренительно большие деньги. Я не собираюсь мыть тарелки и чашки за бессмысленные просьбы.

— Лиам, перестань ныть и возмущаться, — Тео закрыл очередную вкладку и попытался найти другой сайт. Может быть, им повезет и где-нибудь они найдут подходящий фильтр, чтобы сузить круг поисков. На ухо то и дело давал свои комментарии Данбар. — Это нормальные условия. Люди хотят знать, на какое время ты занимаешь квартиру. Вот, смотри, кажется, что-то нашел.

Тео открыл страницу с целым жилым домом. С виду район показался не самым благополучным. Видимо, поэтому цена за квартиру всего тысяча долларов. А догадаться о бандитском местоположении было не тяжело. Расписанные стены здания, мусорные баки, аккуратные, но старые как само время, бак, около которого в холодные ночи держались бездомные, пробегающая стая бездомных собак. Если лицевое фото такое ужасное, то на деле все еще хуже. Однако цена в тысячу долларов — это чересчур соблазнительный вариант. Рейкен и Лиам переглянулись.

— Нет, ну плюсов тут гораздо больше, чем минусов. Представь, всего одна тысяча долларов. С нашим доходом, в три с половиной в месяц, нам хватит платить за коммунальные услуги, да еще и ремонт сделаем, — Тео начал перечислять довольно весомые плюсы. Помимо обычной платы за квартиру, им же еще и налоги надо как-то погашать. О них Данбар совершенно забыл. — Тут ничего нет про последний месяц. За такую дыру с нас могут за него и не взять. Мы сможем купить нормальный кондиционер, одежду, еду.

— Тео, ты кого убеждаешь: меня или себя? — Лиам посмотрел на фото здания. Только одна гиперссылка горела синим цветом, а это значит осталась последняя квартира. Еще один плюс в карму этого сомнительного здания. Люди там жили — хороший знак. — Давай уже тыкай, посмотрим, что за дыра нас ожидает.

Лиаму показалось, что Тео облегченно выдохнул, но только показалось. Парни не поверили своим глазам. Квартира, и правда, выглядела совершенно нормально. Начнут они, пожалуй, с покупки дивана или спальников, а не кондиционера, потому что помещение имело лишь плинтуса и оконные рамы. Это последствия низких цен. Кухня состояла из старенького холодильника, электрической плиты, двух тумбочек и раковины. Душевая из фаянсового друга и старенькой, но хорошо покрашенной ванны. На этом весь интерьер заканчивался. Спартанский стиль совершенно не испугал Тео. Судя по запаху Данбара, тот тоже оказался под приятным впечатлением. Тео взял ручку из органайзера и стикер, записав на него номер. Покрутив бумажку в руке, он засунул ее в карман и забил адрес.

— Ты смотри! Оно же в паре километров отсюда. Мы можем прямо сейчас сходить туда и договориться. Около здания есть телефонная будка. Позвоним и пошли. Сейчас еще не слишком поздно, — Лиам заерзал на месте. Тео сначала хотел прокомментировать данную неусидчивость, но почувствовав в себе схожие ощущения и решил дать слабину в виде исключения. Один раз. — Правда, у меня есть некое сомнение из-за отсутствия документов. Вдруг она решит, что мы толкаем наркоту или еще что.

— Лиам, я уверен, что одна треть жильцов варит наркоту, вторая её толкает, а третья употребляет. Если этой девушке нужны деньги, она сдаст нам квартиру. Во всяком случае, звонить и разговаривать будешь с ней ты, — Тео списал и адрес на новый листочек, положив его в тот же карман, что и первый, и закрыл все лишние вкладки. Он сначала планировал найти множество вариантов, но теперь решил сосредоточиться на самом выгодном. — Меня в этом городе бизнесмены недолюбливают.

— Тебе стоит перестать смотреть на людей сверху вниз и меньше строить из себя не пойми кого. После этого, уж поверь, люди станут нормально на тебя реагировать, — они выключили компьютер и вышли из-за стола, проходя мимо мужчины, кивая ему на прощание. Выйдя из прохладного помещения на испепеляющее солнце, они хором застонали. В такой хорошей атмосфере забываешь, что погода хочет тебя изничтожить. И почему их не закинуло куда-нибудь, где похолоднее? А Лиам продолжил свою мысль. — Скотт просто очень доверчивый. У него все враги становятся друзьями. С одной стороны, это хорошо… Смотри, вон автомат.

Тео был премного благодарен судьбе и автомату, что парень наконец заткнулся и бегом побежал к машине. Конечно, бумажка с телефоном и деньги были у него, так что можно слегка поиздеваться над Лиамом. Пусть бежит и ждет его в этом раскаленном помещении, а он уж не спеша придет туда.

Это была маленькая месть за напоминание о разговоре с Сарой. Неприятная встреча начала теряться в работе и бытовых обязанностях, но из-за бессмысленного напоминанием о Скотте Тео вновь вспомнил об этом. Вообще, тяжело подобное забыть, когда объект разговора маячит перед тобой все время. Рейкену предстояла новая бессонная ночь в попытке разобраться в собственных мотивах. Хорошо лишь, что завтра не нужно идти на работу.

Когда за Тео и Лиамом закрылась дверь и прошли пару минут, когда их голоса стихли, два парня, которым было примерно лет по семнадцать, повернулись друг на друга, останавливая игру. Они сняли с себя наушники и глубоко вздохнули. Звук они вырубили сразу, как в помещении появились парни. Точнее Рейкен. Никто не мог и подумать, что произойдет такая встреча. Упускать шанса узнать побольше об этих двоих они не собирались.

— Тим, как думаешь, это тот койот, о котором говорила бабушка? У него и правда необычный для оборотня запах. Отдает чем-то металлическим, — парень с собранными в маленький хвост черными волосами уставился на своего брата вопросительным взглядом. Собеседник лишь покачал головой. Он еще раз посмотрел на дверь и втянул воздух через нос, убеждаясь в правдивости слов.

— Я думаю, это он. На лицо все признаки. Самодовольный, вредный и ходит с наивным пареньком. Ну, а еще от него все же пахнет оборотнем, хоть и каким-то странным ароматом, — его зеленые глаза уставились на брата в ответ. — Как думаешь, не нужно ли нам проследить за ними? Он, вроде, не вычислил нас.

— Да как тут вычислишь-то? Я и твой запах не могу нормально разобрать из-за этих сигарет. Защитная система распространилась на всю стаю, но из-за этого мы так много лишились. Надеюсь, они либо скоро уйдут, либо выскажут свои намерения, — Тим перевернул глаза к монитору и пробежался по ссылкам. — Обычно, когда мы вмешиваемся без разрешения родителей или хотя бы бабушки, получается полная херня. Эллиот, думаю, в этот раз стоит воздержаться от вмешательства. Ситуация не такая простая.

— Тогда сообщим о их планах переехать в квартиру. Какая-никакая, но помощь, — парень достал из кармана телефон и покрутил его в руках. — Лучше это сделать минут через двадцать. Вдруг парочка вернется. Кто их знает.

Парни стояли в тесной телефонной будке. Тео уже пожалел, что они вообще вышли на улицу. Он полностью осознал, почему койота называют ночным животным. В такой жаре и духоте невозможно нормально существовать. На часах почти шесть часов, а температура только-только начала спадать. Он бы остался снаружи, но если Лиам начнет пороть чушь, то через стекло Рейкен остановить его не сможет. Потратив доллар, они уже секунд пятнадцать ждали, когда загадочная «Фи» ответит им. И вот из динамика послышался сонный голос:

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Лиам. Я звоню вам по поводу объявления квартиры. Оно еще в силе? Квартира свободна? — Тео хлопнул от досады себя по лбу, вызывая возмущенный взгляд у Данбара. Его разговоры с незнакомцами всегда заканчивались бессмысленной болтовней. Услышав что-то похожее на положительное мычание, парень продолжил. — А мы можем прямо сейчас подойти и посмотреть на неё? Нам очень нравится цена, не хотим упустить возможность.

— Давайте через час? — Девушка уже более-менее бодро ответила. — Мне сначала нужно выпить кофе, поесть и принять душ. Я постараюсь это сделать одновременно. Можете подходить прямо к зданию, я тоже живу здесь. Думаю, мы сможем с вами договориться.

— Спасибо. Через час будем. До свидания, — сказал Лиам и отключился, посмотрев на Тео. — Ну что ж, ты все сам прекрасно слышал.

— Как ты смог подкупить её своей наивностью по телефону? — Рейкен улыбнулся, прищуривая глаза, и поспешил вылететь из адской будки. — Не откроешь секрет своего профессионального подлизывания?

— Я начинаю разговор с приветствия.

******

Лиам то и дело оборачивался по сторонам. С каждой сотней метров город будто преображался из курортного и теплого местечка для туристов в какое-то подобие гетто. Стены всех многоэтажных домов исписаны граффити, по дорогам бегали бездомные кошки и собаки, и Данбар впервые увидел в городе бомжа. Теперь понятно, почему хозяйка не смогла сфоткать здание с более удачного ракурса: его просто нет. Даже возможно наличие фотошопа. Однако квартира выглядела довольно сносно.

За тот час, пока парни направлялись к дому, они почти не говорили. Оба смотрели во все глаза на окружающую обстановку и пытались взвесить все за и против. Главным плюсом до сих пор оставалось то, что до работы они все равно могут добираться пешком, не используя общественный транспорт. Хотя и придется топать на десять минут больше. Их тянула сюда низкая цена.

Тео то и дело отвлекался на Лиама, когда в его запахе появлялся страх. Ему только не хватало успокаивать паникующего мальчишку. В этой части города он сам чувствовал себя почему-то спокойнее. Даже с учетом пугающей атмосферы дышалось легче. Будто какие-то невидимые оковы сняты. Он впервые за неделю по-настоящему почувствовал волка внутри себя. Захотелось выпустить когти и клыки. Скорее всего, это из-за полнолуния, которое наступит со дня на день.

Здание выглядело почти так же, как и на фото. Втянув носом воздух, Тео почувствовал лишь запах краски, кирпичей и травки. Насчет последнего химера не знал, из их ли дома это или из каждого открытого окна в этом районе. Они стояли прям перед входом и смотрели на пожелтевшую табличку с адресом: «Южная улица, Дом 6». Рейкен посмотрел на Лиама и сразу прочитал страх и неуверенность. Запах полностью подтвердил догадки. Часы показали без минуты шесть.

— Тео, да ну нафиг, пойдем отсюда. Не стоит вестись на низкую цену. Поработаем недельку и будем жить в шоколаде. Пойдем, — химера развернулся к Лиаму с диким выражением лица. Он уже собирался прочитать мораль по поводу экономии, чертового отеля, отсутствия других вариантов, непременно поиздеваться над трусостью парня, но лицевая дверь дома открылась и оттуда показалась девушка.

Симпатичная молодая девушка быстро спустилась по порожкам с какими-то бумагами, прижимая их к груди. Она улыбалась во все тридцать два зуба и в её виде Тео не заметил никакого подхалимства. Подхалим узнает своего, как рыбак рыбака, но в этом случае все было тихо. Она, вероятно, просто радовалась возможности сдать последнюю квартиру в доме и получать полноценный доход. Рейкен глянул в сторону Лиама. Тому тоже понравилась девушка, отчего парень смущенно улыбался и потупил взгляд вниз. Тео фыркнул.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Фи. Это же вы звонили мне час назад? Будет довольно странно, если я прикопаюсь к прохожим, — у девушки были каштановые волнистые волосы длинной чуть ниже плеч. Она повела головой, отбрасывая прядь волос, и выжидающе посмотрела на Тео, потому что Данбар так и не поднял свои глаза.

— Здравствуйте, — Рейкен услышал, как сердце Лиама остановилось, а парень резко поднял голову выпучив глаза, как у хамелеона. Парень не мог поверить, что Тео, которого он знал, сейчас сказал это заветное слово. Намерения химеры занять квартиру уже начинало пугать подростка. Что же такого произошло, что он так рвется из отеля. С Сарой они даже не смотрели друг на друга. — Звонил вот он, но планируем снимать вместе.

— О, вот оно как. Ничего, ничего. Мне все равно, почему вы снимаете. Вообще, я скорее за, чем против всего этого, — девушка прикусила губу и быстрым взглядом окинула Лиама, который просто завис. Парень не мог пошевелиться и сказать хоть слово. Он повернул голову на Тео, который, как ни в чем не бывало, улыбался. Рейкена выдавали лишь горящие странным огоньком глаза. Этот мудак точно задумал какую-нибудь гадкую шутку.

— Мы не партнеры. Мы оба натуралы. Определенно натуралы. Уверяю. У меня была девушка. Только мы расстались. У него они, наверное, тоже были, я не интересовался половой жизнью и предпочтениями Тео, но с его огромным самомнением их было по две за раз. Не надо закатывать глаза. Эй! — химера лишь покачал головой из стороны в стороны и потер переносицу. Лиаму не стоило открывать рот, когда он волнуется. Он выглядел еще большим дурачком, чем обычно. Попасть под эту ауру не очень хотелось.

— Фи, не обращай на него внимания. Он немного гомофоб. На самом деле мы просто путешествуем, вот и решили задержаться в городе, — Тео улыбнулся и от него на километр разило преувеличенным добродушием. Лиама просто так не обманешь подобными выходками. — Может, вы покажете нам квартиру? Если все сложится удачно, можно будет переехать и завтра. Вещей у нас не очень много.

Девушка, улыбнувшись, ловко развернулась на каблуках в сторону входа, кивком призывая следовать за собой. Пока она смотрела вперед, Лиам всеми возможными жестами пытался спросить: «Какого хера, Тео?». Тот лишь всем своим видом показал, что не понимает, о чем вообще идет речь и почему Данбар ведет себя, как сумасшедший.

Их перестрелки глазами продолжались все время, пока троица поднималась по лестнице к нужной двери. Свернув пару раз, они дошли до заветной двери. Номер на ней был «16». Тео долго вглядывался в облезшие цифры перед тем, как дверь открылась. Он анализировал атмосферу, каждые десять секунд прислушиваясь. Но к старым ощущениям добавилась только музыка с верхних этажей и заглушенные крики.

— Готовы? — Фи открыла дверь, пропуская парней внутрь.

Лиам, словно впервые видел белый свет, осторожно зашел в квартиру. Смотреть, в принципе, не на что: везде голые выкрашенные в белый цвет стены. Прихожей не было, а дальнейший путь делился направо и налево. Данбар решил пойти налево, где по его логике должна находиться кухня. Он поздно спохватился, что забыл снять обувь, но наличие везде побелки, пыли угомонило разыгравшуюся совесть. Он окончательно успокоился только тогда, когда заметил, что Тео и Фи тоже не сняли обувь.

Кухня выглядела точно так, как и на фото в интернете: в меру большая. Точно то, что им нужно. Есть где посидеть за столом, которого пока нет, где приготовить обед и достаточно пространства, чтобы не сталкиваться плечами и стоять, как идиоты на проходе. На кухне было только одно окно. Старенький холодильник мигал зеленой лампочкой, плита и раковина тоже не блистали новизной, но были чистыми. Этого вполне достаточно.

— Рассказывать особо нечего. Из важного: холодильник работает, но, к сожалению, не имеет морозильной камеры; плитка работает хорошо и без перебоев; а вот с раковиной нужно быть осторожнее. Трубы меняли в здании очень давно. Если забьется, проблемы будут у всех. Так что крупные частички пищи бросать в корзину, — домовладелица открыла маленькую дверцу под раковиной и указала на недавно сказанный предмет. — Как видите, стола и стульев нет. Вы уж простите, но эту проблему вам придется решать самим, если решитесь снимать. Пройдемте в комнату.

Химера ровным шагом направился в комнату. Единственное, о чем переживал Тео — это наличие какого-нибудь резкого или неприятного запаха. При самой низкой цене они бы не смогли жить в месте, где невыносимо пахнет спиртным, наркотиками или даже трупом. Рейкен вздохнул спокойно, когда ничего подобного не обнаружил.

Наличие плинтусов и какого-то подобия то ли вентилятора, то ли кондиционера из пятидесятых, уже являлось неплохим комплектом к съемной квартире. Если бы не способности оборотня, то Тео даже ухом не повел, что помещение довольно старое и косметический ремонт сделан для запудривания мозгов. Он бы никогда не купил такое, а вот для съема очень даже неплохо. Его внимание привлекло наличие балкона. Девушка что-то лепетала на заднем фоне про старый диван, который она может предоставить, но сейчас Рейкен направился прямиком к балкону.

Он, конечно, не ожидал прекрасный вид из окна, но даже суровая реальность не напугала его. Пространство занимало примерно полтора на три метра, что можно отнести к варианту «довольно неплохо». От прутьев пахло ржавчиной и сыростью, но со стороны они смотрелись крепко. С балкона можно было увидеть соседний небольшой дом и дорогу. Не самый впечатляющий вариант, но лучше, чем голая стена перед носом, как это обычно бывает в огромных городах.

— Вот на этом и заканчивается мой сложный и продолжительный показ, — Фи махнула рукой, явно намекая, что больше ничего и нет. Она посмотрела сначала на Тео, который застыл на балконе, потом на Лиама, который смотрел на плинтус. Казалось, будто он старался его понюхать. Встряхнув головой и отгоняя бред из своих мыслей, девушка улыбнулась. — Думаю стоит оставить вас на пять минут посовещаться. Я буду за дверью.

Лиам и Тео переглянулись между собой. В последнее время у них часто физические баталии заменялись мимическими и невербальными. Их устраивала эта квартира, даже слишком устраивала. Только каждый из них боялся услышать какую-то негативную информацию, и поэтому где-то под ложечкой затаился страх. Рейкену буквально хотелось сбежать из отеля сюда, а может даже просто не возвращаться назад. В этом месте работы предстоит много. Но им хотелось пройти через это.

— Ну, что думаешь? — спросил Лиам, не отрывая взгляд от светлых глаз Тео. Химера сразу не отреагировал, вслушиваясь в ровное сердцебиение и анализируя запах подростка. Данбар отвел глаза на балкон и посмотрел на небо. Он правда не знал, почему Тео вел себя сейчас настолько странно. — Сейчас это будет твой выбор.

— Работы и денег здесь уйдет прилично, — Рейкен подошел ближе к парню, сдержанно улыбаясь. Лиам опять увидел улыбку, которая действительно не содержала в себе привычного сарказма, а была искренней. И он опять завис. Вот так просто оказалось сделать человека счастливым. — Берем. Лучше мы все равно не найдем. Фи, мы определились с выбором!

******

Сегодня был разгрузочный день для парней. Они даже позволили себе зайти в кафе по пути в отель, потому что завтра Тео сдаст ключи Саре и будет сдерживать волка внутри, чтобы не оставить парочку царапин в комнате. Этот день и правда стал для них особенным. Для Рейкена это возможность выбраться из капкана, а для Лиама это весь вечер улыбающийся и почти не подкалывающий его Тео. Абсурд на абсурде.

Они возвращались, когда уже почти выросшая луна на небе освещала безлюдные улицы. Им захотелось прогуляться и отдохнуть от довольно напряженной рабочей недели. Впереди еще целых шесть дней отдыха и им нужно придумать, как выгодно обставить их квартиру за такие скудные деньги. Еще должно остаться на еду и прочие повседневные вещи.

— Я подумываю о покупке двух копилок, — парни были всего в паре километров от отеля, поэтому Рейкен уже начинал ощущать привычный неприятный запах. Он решил занять себя очередным бессмысленным разговором. — Одну, чтобы откладывать лишние деньги, другую, чтобы накапливать на аренду квартиры и мебель. Первую, как набьется, можно потратить на какую-нибудь глупость.

— Тео, никто не покупает копилки в неблагополучном районе. Для этого уже давно придумали карточки, — Лиам посмотрел на Тео. Промелькнула мысль, что Рейкен совсем забыл, где они находятся. Все планы могут пойти прахом в одну секунду. Прямо сейчас Скотт и Стайлз могли бы придумать решение их проблемы и вместо люка на дороге, появился бы портал назад в их время. Там Данбару не придется беспокоиться о покупке стола и мебели, а лишь о хорошем аттестате и о костюме на выпускной.

— О, я обязательно открою счет после того, как у меня будут фальшивые документы… Лиам, мы не можем приобрести себе карточку. Представь, что мы иммигранты. Держи этот образ у себя в голове и постарайся не забыть, — Данбар скривился, когда Тео покачал головой и неоднозначно хмыкнул. Как порой хотелось превратить эти звуки в какой-нибудь тяжелый предмет и ударить Рейкена по голове. — Нам нужен стол. Терпеть не могу есть на полу. От оставшихся денег мы можем взять баксов пятьсот, а остальное лучше стоит отложить во вторую копилку.

— У нас еще нет этой копилки, а деньги для неё есть. Отлично! Обычно все наоборот, — Лиам тысячный раз посмотрел на небо за этот день, но не нашел ничего подозрительного. Сегодня его, как никогда, тянуло вверх. Возможно, в нем проснулись философские мысли, однако, ситуация казалась подозрительной. Он перевел взгляд на Тео. Тот шел с пакетом из супермаркета и смотрел в горящие окна домов.

— Я все равно куплю копилку и поставлю ее на самое видное место. Только копилку под номером один. Не хочу, чтобы ты таскал оттуда деньги, — Лиам скривился от замечания Тео. У него и в мыслях подобного не было. Наверное. Вечер был слишком хорош, а они дрались сегодня достаточно времени, поэтому парень решил пропустить выпад мимо ушей. Нужна другая тема.

— Какой тебе цвет нравится? Мне вот всегда нравился зеленый. Знаешь, такой нежно-зеленый.

— Да, Лиам, его называют пастельным. Ну так точно и не скажешь. Я много времени провел в канализации… Ответ «черный» будет слишком предсказуемым. Сиреневый, мне нравится сиреневый цвет. Или фиолетовый.

— Фиолетовый — цвет самоубийц.

— Я скорее убийца, чем самоубийца. Сплетник, подстрекатель, вор, лжец, подонок. Какие вы там еще мне прозвища давали?

— Самовлюбленный мудак. Но знаешь, это уже чисто мое, авторское. Специально для тебя повторяю его в каждой фразе. Ты просто не обращаешь внимания.

— Мне кажется, зеленый цвет — это цвет «комнатных цветов», маленькая фиалочка, за которой ухаживает твоя мамочка. Хочешь я буду звать тебя фиалочкой?

— Не забывай, это я убил Скотта.

— Сложно забыть свои собственные планы. Ты почти убил Скотта, Лиам. Это не считается. Как думаешь, он будет потом рад, что ты хвастаешься этим? Мне казалось, я тогда неплохо повредил ваши «родительские» узы.

— Ты напрашиваешься.

— Силенок не хватит, фиалочка. Тебе было мало позора сегодня? Станешь оборотнем и поговорим.

— Полнолуние… — Лиам задрал голову вверх. Его глаза начали медленно расширяться.

— Да, скоро полнолуние. Оно уже обострило все чувства восприятия. Не хочу невольно слушать чужие стоны подростков, их родителей и запах течной сучки вон в том доме. Когда мы вернемся в отель, ты еще раз примешь душ и можешь вылить на себя оставшийся гель. Ты как ходячая коробка с томатной пастой, — Рейкен уловил странный запах, исходящий от подростка, в ту же секунду, как сказал это. Животный страх моментально покрыл все тело Лиама. Сердце билось, как у загнанной лошади, и Тео начал действительно волноваться, что оно может остановиться. Он и раньше шутил по поводу и без над Данбаром, но в этот раз ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Это была самая настоящая паническая атака, и химера не мог понять её причину.

— Дай сюда свои дурацкие часы. Быстрее, — Лиам подобно сумасшедшему накинулся на Тео и вцепился ему в руку, пытаясь сорвать часы. Рейкен опешил от такого поведения и голоса подростка. Если ко всем необъяснимым симптомам добавиться и приступ РПВ, то химере будет проще вырубить его и донести до отеля. Ни один их день не мог пройти спокойно и без неконтролируемых ситуаций. Проблемы ждали их выходных. Очень мило.

Лиам судорожно сорвал часы с руки Тео, пока тот лишь втягивал воздух через нос и пытался от возмущения и шока собрать глаза в кучу. Отчего-то его радужка наполнилась желтым сиянием. Волк внутри негодовал от непонимания. Пластмассовый замок лопнул от слишком сильного рывка. Подросток смотрел на время и его руки начинали дрожать с каждой секундой все больше. Вот теперь химера от шока перешел к злости и действиям.

Тео схватил беспокойного Лиама за плечи и развернул к себе, не слабо встряхивая. Светлые глаза метались по чертам лица Рейкена, и никак могли зацепиться за что-то одно. Химере пришлось выпустить коготь на указательном пальце, чтобы привести Данбара в чувства. Однако это совершенно не помогло.

— Блять, Тео, сейчас. Я сейчас! Я…

Как бы сильно химера не держал парня, тот сумел вырваться. На плечах подростка остались красные следы от крепко сжатых ладоней, а выпущенный коготь оставил огромную царапину на теле. Рейкен смотрел золотыми глазами, как Лиам удалялся от него на нечеловеческой скорости, а он не мог и шевельнуться. Ноги будто вросли в бетон, а мышцы сковало цепями. Чем дальше удалялся Данбар, тем, казалось, время замедлялось сильнее.

Капли крови Лиама чертили тоненький след до силуэта парня. Он почти подошли к парковке у отеля, когда на него накатил непонятный приступ паники. Тео непроизвольно втягивал воздух носом и чувствовал изменения, а понять не получалось. Слух не давал никакой полезной информации по поводу происходящего. Радовало лишь наличие трех сердцебиений: его, как всегда спокойное, невероятное Лиама и странно участившиеся Сары. И этот факт привел его глупое тело в действие и на ватных ногах он рванул вперед, но успел пробежать лишь половину.

Подросток свалился на асфальт и покатился кубарем, не добежав до двери отеля каких-то десять метров. Все его тело искривилось в мелкой судороге, и Тео максимально отчетливо слышал, как хрустит позвоночник и рвётся парочка мелких мышц. Лиам зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы не закричать и уперся головой в асфальт. Только сейчас до химеры дошло, что они совсем забыли про обращение. Но что-то было не так. Почему Данбар испытывал такую боль, Рейкен не знал.

Оглянувшись по сторонам и принюхавшись, Тео поблагодарил Зевса за удачу. Никаких лишних глаз он не заметил. В это время Лиам наконец перестал трястись и замер неподвижно на асфальте. Его постепенно выравнивающийся пульс говорил о потере сознания. Окончательно отойдя от состояния шока, Рейкен быстрым шагом подошел к подростку и окинул его взглядом. Судя по внешнему виду, хуже ему не стало, но ждать пока он проснется, чтобы кто-то наткнулся на него, было довольно опасно. Набрав побольше воздуха, Тео наклонился и без помощи способностей оборотня поднял Лиама на руки, закинув его на плечо.

— Малыш немного перебрал. Без родителей они становятся такие непослушные, — Тео противно улыбнулся напуганной Саре. На её лице застыл испуг. Рейкена это немного встревожило, потому что обычно женщина была подобно скале. Будет совсем не круто, если она натравит на него копов за спаивание подростков. Поэтому он решил быстрее удалить из поля зрения офигевшей хозяйки отеля.

Стоило парням скрыться за дверью, ведущую в их комнату, женщина затушила сигарету и начала искать глазами свой телефон. Раскладушка оказалась под пачкой чипсов. Она подождала еще пять минут, решая для себя, что и как будет говорить. Ситуация, мягко сказать, её немного шокировала. Глубоко вздохнув, она открыла телефон и выбрала один из немногих номеров.

— Алло, Джастин, это Сара, — женщина услышала на заднем фоне громкую музыку. Парню повезло быть оборотнем, потому что так он четко смог услышать её приветствие, так что не нужно уходить в тихое место. — Лиам обратился. Прямо сейчас. Тео принёс его.

— Получается, он все же альфа и мы не смогли раскусить его? — может быть, Джастин и был оборотнем, но вот Сара — нет. Поэтому ему все же пришлось отойти от источника музыки, чтобы женщина могла слышать его. — Довольно странная ситуация, не находишь? От него совсем не пахнет обычным оборотнем. Похоже на послевкусие без основного блюда.

— Он точно не альфа. Мы не ошиблись, — хозяйка отеля оглянулась. — Так, короче, здесь говорить опасно. Я завтра приду и будем решать. В принципе, у нас неделя их выходных, там мы сможем выловить Лиама одного и поговорить. Укус сохраняется несколько часов, а тут всего лишь кровь на плече, и все.

— Я приду в три, — сказал Джастин и отключился. Посмотрев на телефон, Сара закусила губу и перевела взгляд на дверь. Она надеялась, что парень сможет объяснить столь загадочное обращение и их местоположение.

Тео ловко открыл дверь ключом и зашел в комнату, умудрившись ни разу не ударить Лиама головой о косяк или другое препятствие. Только вот парень не смог бы оценить усердия и грацию Рейкена, потому что до сих пор находился в отключке. Химера попытался найти рукой выключатель, но подумал, что смысла в этом особого нет. Сам он видел, как днем, а Данбару он сейчас ни к чему.

Положив Лиама на кровать, Тео выпрямил спину, приятно хрустнув позвоночником, и оглядел подростка с ног до головы. Без сомнений можно было сказать, что обращение прошло. Рана на плече затянулась и стоял стойкий запах другого волка. Обычно люди не падают в обморок, но, может быть, школьник слегка перенервничал или на нем сказалось их особое положение во временной линии.

Рейкен решил, что избавлять от одежды паренька это уже слишком, он и так достаточно сделал на сегодня. Он скинул с себя футболку, затем джинсы и босыми ногами прошел в сторону душа. Надо было смыть с себя запах города. Тео посмотрел, как мирно и совершенно спокойно спит Лиам. Впервые за десять минут бессознательного состояния подросток задвигался, переворачиваясь на бок. От сердца химеры отлегло. Не хватало еще Скотту вернуть холодное тело его первой беты. Закатив глаза на собственные мысли, он скрылся в душевой.

Закинув себе руку за голову, Рейкен лежал в кровати и беспорядочно гулял глазами по едва различимым трещинам. Тело приятно ломило, мысли тягучей смолой текли. Парня то и дело клонило в сон, но Тео зачем-то боролся с ним. Лиам теперь совсем не вызывал опасений. Завтра частичка по настоящему нормальной жизни станет доступной для него. Теперь это не сон в пикапе и мечты, а это — ключи, на которые он обязательно прицепит самый безвкусный брелок и будет терпеть плоские шутки от Данбара. Тео выдержит это и, может, не скажет ничего обидного в ответ.

— Только попробуй проспать завтрашний день. Я тогда просто-напросто оставлю тебя здесь.


	7. Проблемы Стайлза

Девушка средних лет стояла посреди леса. Осень совсем слегка дотронулась до природы и, если не присматриваться, казалось, что лето до сих продолжается. Она подогнула левую ногу в поисках более удобной опоры и старалась отвлечься от собственных мыслей, заглушая их звуками леса. С каждым днем зверь внутри неё становился все мощнее и бесконтрольней. Старая мантра для новичков пригодилась уже матерому волку. «Альфа, бета, омега».

В пределах сотни метров ни один листочек не упал без её внимания, ни одна мышь не повела усиком, все обострилось до предела. Будет совсем нехорошо, если все так и останется. Оборотню с рождения намного легче. Их чувства всегда на пределе. Им просто не с чем сравнить, но сейчас брюнетка ощущала себя, как новообращённая, или предполагала, что ощущает. 

Нет смысла скрываться, если твое появление не только почувствовали за десять километров, но еще и предполагали. Белый волк вылетел из густых кустов и приземлился в десяти дюймах от женщины. Она всего лишь окинула его взглядом, совсем не шелохнувшись. От пронзительных алых глаз сердце брюнетки остановились, но лишь на мгновение. 

На глазах оборотень обретал человеческую форму. Такое искусное превращение всегда её завораживало. Она помнила, как это больно делать в первый раз и пусть сейчас, по ощущениям, невозможно выделить момент полной трансформации, процесс вызывал мурашки. Ту секунду, когда должно быть больно. 

Мужчина вызывал восхищение. Он будто сошел с обложки какого-нибудь модного журнала и никогда не выходил из образа. Всем своим видом оборотень выражал превосходство и самолюбие. Короткие белоснежные волосы, такие же брови и кожа, словно хрупкий пергамент; под левым глазом два коротких шрама от когтей. Ровный, среднего размера нос, тонкие губы и прижатые уши. Мужчина был больше похож на эльфа, чем на волка. 

\- Кто бы сомневался, что они пошлют тебя за мной, Вин, – брюнетка улыбнулась и, наконец, соизволила повернуться в сторону волка. – Летел сюда, наверное, не чувствуя земли под лапами. Самый быстрый из вашей стаи. 

\- А еще первоклассный следопыт. Может быть и отправили кого-нибудь другого, если бы ты не ушла за несколько десятков миль, Талия, – Мужчина сломал свою высокомерную маску и улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Тебе еще повезло, я шла, а не бежала. К тому же, совершенно не скрывалась. Скроешься тут, – женщина огляделась вокруг. Вся природа сигнализировала ей о скором и неизбежном обряде.

\- Могу поспорить, ты занимаешь первое место в борьбе за "главная заноза в лапе", – альбинос показал кавычки пальцами. – Даже моего неугомонного братца переплюнула. Талия, ему два года. Вдумайся в эти слова. 

\- Ой, Вин, заканчивай. Если бы все было так катастрофично и серьезно, ты бы уже тянул меня домой. Решил поговорить со мной о предстоящем? Странного выбрали человека для этого. Может, все-таки твой брат? Вдруг он окажется серьезнее? 

\- Ты считаешь смерть своей бабки не катастрофичным и серьезным? 

Глаза Талии налились золотом от услышанной фразы, а волк внутри неё крайне недружелюбно зарычал. Для лишних звуков не было смысла, Вин и так понял, что сказал грубость, которую ему обычно прощали. Драки сейчас ни к чему. 

\- Моей бабушки, ты хотел сказать? Моей бабушки. Будешь бабками называть шаманов в своем лесу, а здесь мы уважаем старших. До тех пор, пока я в стае, старших будут уважать, а детей лелеять.

\- Ох, правильно говорят, что у каждой стаи свои заморочки, – женщина опять сверкнула глазами, но оборотень сразу замахал перед собой руками. – Мне кажется, ваша особенность намного эстетичней, чем наша. Эта смесь запахов в нашем доме убивает даже блох. До сих пор остается вопросом, как мы не передохли. 

\- Возможно, нашим родителям только и остается, что беречь давние традиции и поклоняться предкам. Моя мать не признавала технику. Ты не заметил, где мы живем? В лесу! Считаю крайней удачей, что мы не охотимся здесь, а все же закупаемся в супермаркете. Мои дети никогда не станут подобными затворниками. 

\- Тебе уже рассказали, что от тебя требуется? Какие-нибудь правила? Испытания?

\- Хранитель сказал лишь прийти мне в нужный час. Эту информацию скрывают даже от членов стаи, – девушка врала достаточно неплохо. Титул альфы передавался из поколения в поколение только по женской линии. Эту информацию знать даже стае не стоит. – Что насчет вашего обряда? 

\- В отличии от вас, мы не скрываем это, – Вин улыбнулся. Талия знала, что не попалась на своей лжи. Недоверчивость у этого парня в крови. – После принятия статуса альфы вожак должен в одиночку ухаживать за полем янтарного аконита. Смертельно опасная штука при попадании в кровь. 

\- Это же родственник желтого аконита? Говорят, он - брат близнец ему. Никогда не слышала принципиальную разницу между ними, – они ускорились. Сердце девушки неприятно сжалось. Не самое хорошее предчувствие. Теперь уверенность в скорых переменах стала для неё стопроцентной. Опаздывать было нельзя. 

\- Желтый аконит действует на особо сильных существ, что-то типа альф, каним и тому подобной нечисти. Наши предки применяют янтарный аконит, чтобы навсегда скрыть наш запах от подобных. Честно, не могу сказать, так ли это. Никогда не встречал из списка редких существ. 

\- Наша стая уже привыкла к постоянной вони от вас. Как тут можно что-либо почувствовать, когда на вас без слез не взглянешь?

\- Когда люди говорят подобное, мне хочется немного удавиться. Думаю, чтить стариков и детей очень даже круто, – альбинос улыбнулся. – Это не все. Когда старому альфе нужно уйти на покой, он должен вывести всех детей в это поле, окопать круг метров пятнадцать и поджечь. Кто не вырубится, тот и альфа. 

\- Можешь называть мою бабушку бабкой. Официальное разрешение от будущего альфы семьи Хейлов. Варвары. 

Пара оборотней вышла к особняку. Ничего не могло измениться за несколько часов, пока её не было, но ощущения, будто смотрит впервые. Теперь это не просто её дом, в котором живет сильнейший альфа и куча бет с людьми. После того, как она войдет в эти двери, ответственность за всех ляжет на её плечи. Довольно крепкие плечи, но все равно страшно. 

Сейчас Талии Хейл девятнадцать лет и,помимо непредвиденного вступления в обязанности вожака и альфы стаи, она выходит замуж через пару месяцев, а еще примерно через семь у неё появится ребенок. С такой семьей, где действительно чтут родителей и детей, у девушки не могло быть других целей. 

Она не столько боялась обращения в альфу, как смерти своей бабушки. Мать погибла в стычке с охотниками пару лет назад, так и не взяв на себя ответственность. По факту она остается один на один с проблемами. Конечно, рядом будут и другие старшие представители стаи, но именно с бабушкой у неё образовалась самая крепкая связь и потеря её единственное, что может поколебать Талию. 

На пороге дома стоял Питер. Он пытался держаться, но девушка сразу же раскусила врунишку по глазам. Ему до смерти страшно. Она действительно удивлена отсутствием вопроса, почему не ему достается титул альфы и рассуждения по этому поводу. Это успокоило в ней зарождающееся волнение по поводу логичной зависти. Возможно, Питер не дозрел, чтобы плести интриги. 

\- Талия, ба ждет тебя у себя. Всем было велено уйти из комнаты до твоего прихода, поспеши. Она просила передать, что вам есть, что обсудить, а времени у неё немного, – Питер отвернулся в сторону, чтобы сдержать внутренний порыв и не сказануть глупость. Девушка оценила этот жест. – Мне иногда кажется, что она умеет смотреть в будущее. 

\- По-другому все это и не объяснишь, – Талия сделала шаг по направлению двери, заскрипев половицами. Перед самым входом, она остановилась и глубоко вдохнула, а после выдохнула. – Все, пошла, – и сделала шаг. 

Талия услышала в доме лишь два сердца: свое, запыхавшееся от страха, и бабушки, ровное и спокойное. Сглотнув, она аккуратно, будто боясь кого-то разбудить, ступила на лестницу. На втором этаже находилась спальня еще действующего альфы. Дабы не показывать страх хотя бы своим поведением, она без промедления открыла дверь. 

Женщина встретила её с широко раскрытыми глазами, которые сияли подобно двум красным рубинам. Она лежала на кровати, словно египетская царица, обложенная подушками. Вместо лампочки в комнате зажгли пару свечей, чтобы не раздражать глаза. От этого обстановка становилась еще более зловещей. 

Сильная, не дающая никому спуску и всегда приходящая на помощь, женщина сейчас выглядела уязвимой и бессильной. Возможно, всех выгнали «погулять» не просто так. На её месте, она тоже бы не позволила смотреть на себя в таком положении. Бабушка всегда говорила, что запоминают человека по последним секундам. 

\- О, дорогая Талия, не бойся, – не отводя взгляд от внучки, она легким жестом руки указала на стул около кровати, на который без замедления села девушка. Старушка помахала рукой перед своим лицом. – Мои чувства стали совсем не те, но даже их достаточно, чтобы задохнуться от ужаса. Милая, прекрати. 

\- Да как же тут успокоиться, бабушка? Ситуация не позволяет расслабиться, – Талия горько усмехнулась и посмотрела на горящую свечу. Равномерный танец пламени слегка успокоил шаткие нервы. – Это тяжело, знаешь ли. 

\- Конечно знаю, дорогая. Уже миллион лет тому назад я потеряла свою маму. Так же, как и ты сейчас, я находилась у её кровати, отправляя к богам. Не самые приятные ощущения. Но такое приходит со временем. Настанет день, и ты поймешь, что испытать подобное - это способ понять многие вещи. 

\- Неужели без этого силы альфы не перейдут ко мне? – голос Талии дрогнул. Она и не пыталась его унять или сдержать, прекрасно понимая, что ни за что не сможет. 

\- Конечно бы перешли, но тебе нужно услышать очень важную историю нашей семьи. И парочку наставлений старухи. Молодежь не очень часто слушает нас, но в тебе есть огонь, который будет держать семью вместе, и скоро он разгорится еще сильней. 

\- Проблема отцов и детей всегда будет, ба. От неё никуда не деться. Питер всю жизнь будет пререкаться с отцом. Не знаю, что должно произойти для прекращения их бесконечной ссоры. 

\- Тебе не стоит лезть в дела мужчин, дорогая. В их природе постоянно перетягивать кость от одного угла в другой. Питер начинает расцветать, как волк, и ему нужна территория. Хейлы не любят делиться даже с Хейлами, вот Рон и злиться. Как раз о мужчинах мы и поговорим в мои последние минуты, Талия, – старушка усмехнулась на удивленный взгляд внучки. 

\- Мне кажется, что ты хотела рассказать какую-то историю. 

\- Скорее легенду, – альфа закашлялся, но успела остановить рукой подорвавшуюся внучку. – Все хорошо. Просто у нас не так много времени. Ты знаешь, что история Хейлов начинается именно с того момента, как первая женщина взяла на себя роль управления стаей?

\- Да, с того самого момента ни один мужчина не встал на роль альфы. Мне казалось это обычной традицией. 

\- Нет, Талия, это не традиция, это - необходимость. Первый альфа нашей стаи вырвал свой титул убийством. В месть советник и один из сильнейших друидов, чье имя затерялось во времени, проклял наши глаза. Суть его слов такова: взяв силу Хейлов, мужчины потеряют её и навсегда останутся бескровными.

\- И проверка этого проклятия в конечном счете приведет к гибели семьи. Хотя, может, его просто не существует. Так или иначе семья решила не рисковать. 

\- Мужчины для нашей семьи – это проклятие, поэтому мы сами выбираем, кому уйдет сила, и молимся, чтобы наш первенец был женского пола. Пока каждой из нас повезло и никому не понадобилось идти на убийство. Но, Талия, ты должна знать цену своей слабости и любви. Твой следующий ребенок должен быть девочкой.

\- Ты просишь меня убить моего первенца, если он окажется мальчиком? – Глаза сами загорелись желтым. Выглядело немного неуместно и жалко перед глазами бабушки, но девушка не нашла в себе силы сдержаться. 

\- Я и твоя мать воспитали в тебе настоящего Хейла, настоящего альфу и мать. С таким настроем ты приведешь нашу семью к величию еще большему, чем сейчас. Ты никому не должна рассказывать о нашем проклятии. Единственный человек, которому ты расскажешь, это твоя дочь, и это будет перед твоей смертью. Почему-то у нас всегда есть несколько секунд, чтобы сказать эти заветные слова. 

\- Ты проверяла меня? 

\- К сожалению, это тоже часть нашей семьи. Моя мать приказала мне убить её. Я отказалась. Запомни для нас всегда на первом месте семья. Для оборотней стая и семья - это одно и тоже. Но для Хейлов даже те, кто не оборотни или не входят в стаю, тоже на первом месте.

\- Поверь, я это усвоила. Я обещаю, что буду хранить спокойствие и мир в семье, а также выступать первой против врага. 

\- Альфа - это фундамент и щит всей стаи. Лидер. 

\- Да.

\- Когда моя душа отправится к предкам, ты должна будешь сделать последний обряд. Тело хранит в себе больше информации, чем ты можешь себе представить. Ты должна развеять мой прах над холмом Бейкон-Хиллс в полнолуние. Тебе предоставят возможность увидеть прошлое или будущее. 

\- Сколько вещей, однако. Мы точно оборотни, а не шаманы?

\- Я увидела свою правнучку, Лору Хейл, и её красные глаза. 

\- Правнучку? – глаза Талии полезли на лоб почти в буквальном смысле. Она даже и не думала о имени своего ребенка, а бабушка уже видела её красные глаза. Значит у неё получится дать продолжение своей стаи не только в биологическом смысле, но и трансцендентном. – Видела ли ты еще что-нибудь? 

\- Отрывки, – старушка улыбнулась. – Не все переживут трудности. А, дорогая, это жизнь. Мне пришлось похоронить достаточно близких и даже одного сына. Не у всех будут дети. Ох уж эта Америка, я слишком стара, чтобы поспевать за ней. Да и нужно ли?

Горящие глаза старушки медленно погасли, уступая место голубой радужке. Она облегченно вздохнула и прикрыла веки. В эту секунду её сердце остановилось. Весь внешний вид бывшей альфы выражал спокойствие и умиротворённость. 

Многие представители соседних стай услышали вой нового альфы. Вой, который с одной стороны скорбил о потери близкого человека, а с другой заявлял права на территорию и стаю. Раньше это был призыв к борьбе за главенствующее место, но только не у семьи Хейлов. Семья на первом месте. 

***

Дерек стоял напротив окна и в очередной раз думал, какого черта он ввязался в еще одну заварушку. Его внеплановое посещение Бейкон-Хиллс окончилось вынужденным заточением в городе. Теперь вместо Мексики, которую он собирался посетить, он торчит здесь. И почему-то оборотень совсем не удивлен своей компанией. 

\- Дерек, я ничего не пойму в этих старых, пожелтевших пергаментах времен распятия Иисуса Христа. Мне кажется, Лидия бы подошла на эту роль лучше меня, – Стайлз сидел за небольшим диванчиком в лофте. Вокруг него были разбросаны книги, листы, а на кофейном столике перед ним лежал потускневший пергамент. Парень то и дело закусывал губу, силясь понять текст, дергал руками и ногами и ныл без умолку. – Откуда это вообще взялось у Дитона? На вид ему не дашь и пятидесяти. 

\- Стайлз, просто заткнись и читай.

\- Да я не понимаю на древней латыни, Дерек! При всем моем катастрофическом желании вернуть Лиама вряд ли я за ночь освою язык. Боже, ну почему Лидия может отказываться от работы так просто? – Хейл вздохнул и опустил плечи. Они находились в одной комнате только два часа, а ему уже как в былые времена хотелось отделить голову Стайлза от тела. Однако это не давало гарантий, что он заткнется. 

\- И Тео. 

\- Я так и сказал, Лиама и Тео, – сердце Стилински дало сбой, в чем Дерек не сомневался. Со слухом у него было все нормально. Он развернулся в сторону паренька и уставился на него своим фирменным взглядом. Для большего эффекта подсвечивая свои глаза голубым цветом. Сердцебиение Стайлза увеличилось совсем немного. Или парень стал бесстрашнее, либо Дерек теряет хватку. 

\- Вот из-за подобного мнения парни и попали хрен знает куда. Если бы ты сначала думал своей головой, а потом бы делал, все было шикарно, – он скрестил руки на груди и вновь развернулся к окну. В комнате повисло неловкое молчание, а воздух стал переполняться чувством вины и злости. На последнее Дерек неоднозначно выгнул бровь. – Если ты злишься на себя, то это нормально. Ты – идиот, Стайлз. 

\- Я злюсь на саму ситуацию, Дерек, – он отбросил с дивана книгу, которая мешала ему удобно сидеть, и облокотился на спинку. Небольшой отдых в виде очередной перепалки ему не повредит. – Все, кто был там, понимали, зачем Тео когти. Даже чертов Лиам понимал, что Тео врет. У них больше нет предназначения, как отбирать силу. Через убийство. Сидеть и смотреть, как этот ублюдок вновь пытается нам насолить, омерзительно. Тем более, теперь мы находимся очень далеко друг от друга.

\- Связь от этого не рвется, Стайлз. 

\- А я и не говорю про эти ваши радио-волчьи сигналы. Куда ты там собирался? На юг? Сложновато будет успеть к убийству Скотта, если тебе ехать пару тысяч километров, – Стилински взмахнул руками, будто говорил чересчур очевидные вещи. Он сверлил взглядом спину Дерека и не собирался отступать хотя бы сейчас. – Мы должны быть отлаженной командой, стаей и прочее. Надо хоть раз решить проблему до катастрофического момента. 

\- Можно было бы попытаться сделать Тео частью стаи, а не отвергать его. Вы сами взрастили в нем желание силы. Он еще слишком молод. 

\- Этот «молодой» уже пытался разрушить нашу стаю. И хочу заметить, что у него почти получилось. Он натравливал Лиама на Скотта. Тео чертов манипулятор. Ему нельзя доверять. И кстати, тебя там не было. 

\- Не имеет значения, где я был.

\- Ох, нет, Дерек, это как раз очень много значит. Ты решал какие-то свои личные дела, пока мы выгребали. И, заметь, именно твой родственничек когда-то давно втянул нас в это. И знаешь, тяжело сохранять доверие, когда просыпаешься посреди ночи и считаешь свои пальцы, – глаза подростка потемнели. В тусклом свете настольной лампы Хейл отчетливо увидел страх и бледное лицо «того» Стайлза в отражение окна. Если кто и имел полное право сомневаться, так это он. 

\- Когда-то и Джерард считал, что никому нельзя доверять. 

\- О, эти второсортные аналогии меня не волнуют. Он был сумасшедшим, Дерек. Ты можешь уже повернуться? Мне надоело разговаривать с твоей спиной!

\- Я скучаю по дням, когда ты думал наоборот.

Хейл повернулся к Стайлзу. Его глаза имели человеческий цвет. Слова Стилински никак не задели оборотня. Он прекрасно понимал, что паренек просто пытается заглушить чувство вины. Однако это неплохой двигатель прогресса. 

\- Стайлз, как бы то не было, ты - тот, кто отправил их не пойми куда. Хочешь того или нет, но именно ты обязан вернуть их. И дай боже, что это вообще возможно, иначе Мейсон и Скотт тебя убьют.

\- Я уже выключил телефон. Они звонят мне с интервалом в полчаса. Что я могу перевести за полчаса, если все мое время тратится на их утешение? Черт, Лидия! – Стайлз запустил руки в волосы и посмотрел на потолок лофта. Кто бы мог подумать, что он застрянет с Дереком за таким веселым занятием. Возвращение в Бейкон-Хиллс - самая большая его ошибка. 

Дверь лофта открылась и в него вошел Питер. Он быстрым взглядом пробежался по комнате и присвистнул. Стайлз не отказал себе в слабости и показал наглому оборотню средний палец. Пока здесь Дерек, Питер не успеет убить его. По крайней мере, Стайлз на это надеялся. 

\- Я вижу все не двигается с мертвой точки? 

\- Если ты не знаешь древней латыни, проваливай отсюда. Твоя личность не дает сконцентрироваться. 

\- Это вообще-то мой дом. 

\- А меня не волнует. 

\- Питер, заткнись. Лофт мой. 

\- Когда я получил смс с текстом «Питер, привези Лидию, иначе я вырву ему горло», мне показалось, что я заслуживаю благодарности. 

Девушка без лишних разговоров вошла в лофт и сняла свою дорогую обувь. Она и так слишком долго ждала около входа, потому что так сказал Питер. Она было уже подумала о какой-то опасности. Стоять и ждать, пока Питер насладиться своей речью перед Стайлзом и Дереком, не входило в её планы. 

\- Боже мой, Лидия! Как я рад, что ты здесь. Я уже кучу времени потратил на попытку расшифровать все это, но гугл-переводчик отправляет меня куда-то в Европу искать белых волков. Причем тут вообще это и меч Киры? Мне казалось, это что-то японское, – Стайлз закатил глаза, когда Дерек фыркнул на моменте «кучу времени». Стилински перевел на него недовольный взгляд. – Всех, у кого фамилия начинается на букву «Х», я попрошу выйти и не мешать сложному процессу перевода. 

\- Дерек, поехали и купим что-нибудь поесть. Может быть кусок пиццы в его горле остановит поток сарказма и бреда? – Питер показал племяннику на выход. Дерек переводил взгляд с одного на другого и выбирал наименьшее зло. Свой выбор оборотень остановил на Питере и, нащупав в кармане ключи, тоже кивнул в сторону выхода. 

\- Это не поможет. 

\- Чтобы остановить мой сарказм в сторону Питера, я сам рекомендую вырвать мне горло, – Дерек с вызовом посмотрел на подростка. Вопреки всему Стайлз не отвел взгляд и его сердце не сбилось с ритма. Кому-то в скором времени понадобиться профилактика страха. – Не смотри на меня своим хмурым взглядом. Не прокатит. 

\- Пошли, Питер. 

Когда мужчины вышли из лофта, Стайлз потянулся и встал с диванчика. Мартин, не обращая никакого внимания на перепалки, углубилась в чтение. Стилински решил, что свое зрение ему гробить можно, а вот Лидии нужно поберечь. Стайлз направился к выключателю. Не сказать, что свет стал намного лучше, но все же. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Не понимаю, какого черта Питер не уехал из Бейкон-Хиллс. Его наличие в городе меня напрягает. Мое утро начинается с просматривания новостей из Бейкон-Хиллс о странных нападениях горных львов и тому подобному, – он уселся рядом с девушкой, которая по обыкновению не обращала на него внимание. Глаза Стилински еще раз упали на небольшой рисунок волка в каких-то цветах. – Скотт со временем теряет бдительность. Не лучшая черта. 

\- Ты полностью это компенсируешь паранойей и предвзятостью. Передай привет Тео и Лиаму. 

\- И ты туда же?! Дерек тоже пытался промыть мне мозги по этому поводу. Давай только ты не будешь, окей? – Лидия оторвалась от записей и посмотрела на него взглядом «Ты знаешь, что ты виноват». - Да, я признаю. Поспешил. Только Дереку об этом не говори. Мне уже хватает того, что Скотт ходит, как побитый щенок двадцать четыре на семь. Никакого продыху. 

\- Если ты пытаешься унять свою совесть, то лучше займись делом, – Лидия ткнула пальцем в какую-то надпись и залезла в телефон. – Стайлз, ты больше ноешь, чем работаешь. Всего лишь надо вытащить их оттуда, получить пару раз по тыкве от парней, извиниться и ждать новых проблем. Не беспокойся, они живы. Я уверена. 

\- Все-то у тебя просто, Лидия, – от девушки не укрылся облегченный выдох. Бессмысленной гибели парней, даже если среди них был Тео, Стайлз не хотел. Хоть кто-то смог его немного успокоить. 

\- Почему-то я не удивлена, что гугл перевел почти все правильно, Стайлз. Здесь и правда говорится о белых волках в Европе, – шатен заинтересованно посмотрел на девушку, пока она водила пальцем по пергаменту и окончательно перепроверяла информацию. – Тут история про оборотней, которые следовали обряду посвящения. Если верить моему переводу, то на совершеннолетие третьего ребенка стая, о которой идет речь, устраивала ритуал. Здесь говорится про пожар и сильнейшего, а тонкости переведет лишь специалист. Но вот что интересно, угадай чье имя и фамилию я увидела здесь?

\- Джейкоба Блэка? – Лидия закатила глаза на второсортную шутку от Стайлза.

\- Сам факт того, что ты знаешь, кто такой Джейкоб Блэк, вызывает у меня слишком много вопросов, – Мартин состроила удивленную рожицу и махнула в сторону Стилински рукой, призывая не отвлекаться. – Мария Хейл. 

В этот момент раздалось недовольное рычание и Дерек с Питером зашли в лофт, громко хлопнув дверью. Нулевое настроение Стайлза слегка повысилось за счет нормальной расшифровки, но вид улыбающегося Питера разнес все в пух и прах. Однако запах пиццы сразу отвлек его от прожигание взглядом любимого дядюшки. 

\- О, Дерек, ты купил одну пиццу с сыром? Неужели ты наконец запомнил, какая мне нравится? Несколько лет общения и кто-то перестает быть бесчувственной деревяшкой, – Стайлз подпрыгнул с сидения и буквально вырвал одну из коробок. 

\- Эту ждать не пришлось. 

\- Врешь. 

\- Ты не можешь этого знать. 

\- Когда вы успели так сблизиться? – Питер подозрительно посмотрел на своего племянника и Стилински. Они стояли друг напротив друга и играли в гляделки. У Дерека было явное преимущество в виде сурового взгляда и плотно сомкнутых губ.

\- Никогда. Стайлз при любом удобном случае говорит, что его любимая пицца там, где больше сыра и меньше теста. Я советовала ему просто купить кусок сыра и все. При этом он ненавидит фондю, – Лидия привлекла внимание Питера рукой, пока два дурака решали, кто из них упрямее. – Мы тут наткнулись на знакомую фамилию. Что вы знаете о Марии Хейл?

Стайлз победно взмахнул руками, потому что Дерек тут же посмотрел на Лидию заинтересованным взглядом. Питер же, наоборот, фыркнул. Младший Хейл не поленился отвесить Стилински заслуженный подзатыльник. 

\- Это моя бабка. Она умерла кучу лет назад. Настолько давно, что это кажется произошло в прошлой жизни. После её смерти альфой нашей семьи стала Талия, – Питер обошел Дерека и Стайлза, всматриваясь в пожелтевшую бумагу, но ничего не понимая. – Как это поможет проблеме Стилински?

\- Эй!

\- Откуда мне знать? Здесь говорится о белых волках и каком-то особенном виде аконита. Потом про меч Киры. Здесь его называют Рубин. На момент написания этого документа его уже утеряли. Я только одного не поняла, кто проклят: оборотни или сам меч. Но понятно одно: о мече Киры или Рубине знает эта стая, – Лидия смотрела на Питера пристальным взглядом. – Если мы и хотим разобраться с проблемой Стайлза, мы должны попытаться найти ту стаю. 

\- Да ну хватит, блин. 

\- Эта стая является другом нашей семьи очень давно. Связь с ней потерялась после пожара. Я не видел никого из них после получения Талией силы альфы. Они используют специальный аконит, чтобы решить, кто достоин быть в стае вожаком, и многое другое. И они постоянно курят непонятную хрень. Даже нормальному человеку невозможно находиться с ними в одной комнате. 

\- Лидия сказала, что они находятся в Европе. Каким же образом ты их знаешь? – Стайлз снова упал на диван рядом с Мартин, вызывая недовольный вздох. 

\- Я же сказал, что видел их очень давно. Стаи может и не быть вовсе.

\- И где же их родина? 

\- Румыния, – Лидия ткнула в бумагу, будто кто-то понимал, что-то. 

\- Какого хера, они живут так далеко, и каким вообще образом вы с ними познакомились? Нельзя ли строить взаимоотношения с оборотнями поближе? – Стайлз приложил руки к лицу и слегка начал подвывать. – Где мне найти деньги на поездку в Румынию, черт возьми? Я мелочь на бензин считаю. 

\- Ты и не можешь поехать один. Во-первых, это опасно: когда начинаешь искать стаю, сначала обязательно натыкаешься на её врагов. Во-вторых, человек не может просто так подойти к оборотню и сказать, что знает его секрет. Должен поехать кто-то из нас.

\- Нет.

\- Дерек, я просто не могу поехать с ним. Если они узнают, что произошло за последние несколько лет, меня убьют, а Стайлза забудут в каком-нибудь лесу. Тем более, на перелет у этого бомжа все равно нет денег. Нам, как всегда, не удалось предотвратить конфликт, но мы можем хотя бы попытаться не дать ему развиться до чей-то смерти, – Питер говорил серьезным тоном, не сводя взгляд с Дерека. Какая странная ситуация. 

\- Боже, за что? 

\- Вот и решено! Неужели у меня все же получится сэкономить деньги. Как приятно иметь оборотня-миллионера под боком. Не смотри на меня так, Дерек. Факты нужно уметь встречать лицом к лицу, – Стайлз замахал перед собой правой рукой, левой включая телефон и набирая Скотта. – Чувак, ты не представляешь, куда я отправлюсь. Нет, я не нашел еще способа вернуть Лиама. Да и Тео тоже. Но у нас есть зацепка! Мы отправляемся в Румынию, чувак! Как думаешь, если существуют оборотни, насколько вероятно существование вампиров? 

Дерек закатил глаза и злобно посмотрел на Питера, которого ситуация только позабавила. Стайлз подорвался с места и направился к выходу из лофта, совсем незаметно и по ходу дела прихватив пиццу. Лидия посмотрела на его неловкий уход и перевела взгляд на Дерека. Под тонной злости она нашла отчаяние. 

\- Нам стоит обсудить более важные вещи, нежели Стайлза, Дерек, – Питер схватил его за плечо и заставил посмотреть ему в глаза. Тот быстро скинул руку. – Если вам все-таки удастся найти их, тебе придется пройти ритуал, который докажет, что ты не лиса. Все мы знаем, что это не так, но не отказывайся ни от чего. Просто терпи. 

\- Терпеть он умеет. Давно доказанный факт, – Лидия смотрела на свой маникюр, пока младший Хейл буравил её взглядом. 

\- Это будет ужасно. От одних сигарет меня бросает в дрожь. Не представляю, что они придумают для тебя, но без их травы не обойдется, – Питер дождался кивка от племянника и достал свой телефон. – Приходи в себя. Я позвоню в визовый центр. 

\- Почему ты нам помогаешь? – Мартин задала вопрос, который секунду назад родился в голове Дерека. – Подозрительно.

\- В этом городе мне есть кого защищать. 

Питер скрылся на втором этаже. Лидия и Дерек посмотрели друг на друга, понимая о ком говорил оборотень. В чем-то он был прав. Нужно работать оперативно и не допустить развитие проблемы. Может быть, парней еще можно спасти. И если им всем повезет, место, откуда они вернуться, не принесет еще больших проблем. Мартин направилась к выходу, кивнув Дереку на прощание.

\- Я клянусь, если он заговорит о вампирах, я его брошу посреди леса. 

\- Справедливо.


	8. Компромисс

Тео не спал всю ночь, потому что Лиам, помимо его стандартных переворачиваний с одного бока на другой, тычков в спину и пускание слюней в районе двух километров, постоянно что-то бормотал и махал руками. В какой-то момент ему надоело пытаться заснуть, поэтому в итоге он сдался.

Каждая секунда теперь тянулась неимоверно долго. Утром они выберутся из этой западни и направятся со своими скудными пожитками в новую квартиру. Тео никогда не верил в Санта-Клауса, но сейчас ощущал нечто подобное. Было очень приятно свалить всю вину на Лиама по поводу бессонницы и пойти в душ.

Запах томатов так и не смог выветриться. Теперь он ощущался даже в душе, где его, в принципе, не могло быть. Тео скептически осмотрел пустую бутылку из-под геля. Появилась идея вылить остатки в нос и потерпеть. Других выходов из сложившейся ситуации химера не видел.

Тео вышел из душа совершенно голый, не волнуясь, что его перепонки необратимо взорвутся от криков Лиама. Парень продолжал спать. Его тело слегка подрагивало. Судя по опыту, Рейкен решил, что у Данбара начинается ночной кошмар. Это было совершенно неудивительно после такого странного превращения.

Химера не придумал ничего лучше, как взять свою подушку и ударить Лиама по голове. Как и ожидалось, новоиспеченный оборотень не проснулся, но хотя бы перестал трястись. Решив, что он выполнил план по добрым делам на пару лет вперед, Тео нашел взглядом белье и шорты. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, поэтому Рейкен собирался потратить время с умом и освежить мозги с помощью пробежки. Луна звала его.

Не надевая футболки, Тео открыл окно и вылез наружу. Лишний раз встречаться с Сарой и потом терпеть на себе косые взгляды ему было не в кайф. Окно он аккуратно прикроет, и никто не сможет утащить Лиама или деньги из-под кровати. Рейкен в последний раз прислушался ко всем своим чувствам и, сделав галочку в голове о состоянии ситуации, направился в сторону леса.

На улице было прохладно и свежо. Стоило насладиться этим чувством сполна, так как уже через пару часов температура поднимется на добрые десять градусов.

Дорога до цели не заняла много времени. Тео вернулся с той стороны, откуда они впервые пришли сюда. Он еще раз отметил их первый магазинчик и панорамный вид города. Сейчас его мозги не остановились в лихорадочном приступе непонимания, и Рейкен мог полностью насладиться видом.

Уже не такая глубокая ночь держала город. Во многих домах горели огни и слух мог подтвердить это. Это было логично. В таком месте грех не веселиться и не спать до утра. Тео вспомнил, что ни разу не устраивал бессонную ночь для веселья. Обычно он придумывал коварные планы или переживал о завтрашнем дне. Компания в виде Лиама не совсем то, что ему было нужно, но все же. А с кем еще? Вечеринка не может состоять из одного человека.

Рейкен вдохнул лесного воздуха, направив все свои анализаторы на природу, пока аккуратно складывал шорты и белье, чтобы никто не нашел их раньше. Пробежаться по лесу — великолепная идея. Так он сможет оценить окружающую обстановку и узнать, насколько она действительно безопасна. Больше всего его волновали охотники.

Жизнь по-настоящему заиграла другими красками, когда он опустился на землю волчьими лапами. Обоняние и слух поднялись на новый уровень. В повседневной жизни он, наверное, сошел с ума, если такой четкий поток информации обрушился бы на его мозг. Захотелось завыть, но это лишь привлечет внимание. Сейчас ему нужно контролировать все свои желания и необходимо вернуться до пробуждения Лиама. Вдруг у того снова проблемы со гневом. Откинув мысли назад, он рванул в чащу.

***

Лиам проснулся в их комнате, с силой протирая глаза. Он оглянулся по сторонам и почти сразу закрыл нос руками. По комнате разлетелся жалобный скулеж. Везде. Абсолютно везде был чертов запах томатов. Как Тео вообще мог находиться здесь столько времени? Хотелось сбежать на край вселенной.

Вспомнив про Тео, Лиам обернулся и прислушался, но не нашел никаких признаков пребывания парня в номере или поблизости. И вроде, от такого привычного жеста настроение взлетело выше крыши. В груди он почувствовал то, что ему действительно не хватало — свою сверхъестественную сущность. Теперь он стал намного уверенней. Однако этот запах, витавший повсюду, точно был не божественным даром.

Лиам спрыгнул с кровати и рванул прямиком в душ. Здесь он смог почувствовать слабую смесь запахов, помимо вездесущего томата. Тео и их закончившийся гель для душа. Он быстро набрал воды в баночку и, слегка встряхнув, решил умыться этим. Ощущения были не самые приятные, но все же лучше томата. Уложив свои волосы и сверкнув желтыми глазами, он выбежал в комнату.

Он подбежал к окну и хотел уже дернуть за ручку, как оно открылось от легкого толчка. Удивившись, но не заморачиваясь, он вздохнул полной грудью. На улице уже было довольно-таки жарко, так что вместо глотка свежести он вдохнул пыль и «кипяток». Данбар не стал переживать. Скорее всего, Тео ушел за завтраком, поэтому нужно было начинать собирать вещи к переезду, а после устроить уборку.

Парень подбежал к их тумбочке и достал оттуда сумку, которой будет с головой достаточно, чтобы перенести все их скудные пожитки. Закралась небольшая ассоциация с привокзальными бомжами, но Данбар погнал эти мысли прочь. Он расфасовал свое белье, верхнюю, нижнюю одежду и обувь по маленьким пакетам и сложил в сумку. Оставалась ровно половина, чтобы засунуть вещи Тео. Лиам быстро справился со всем, кроме белья, и сейчас стоял и смотрел на него, думая: складывать или нет. Именно за этим его и застал Рейкен.

— Лиам, я не знаю о тебе что-то настолько странное?

Данбар оторвался от созерцания чужих трусов и посмотрел на запыхавшегося Тео. Даже со всеми его старыми или новыми обостренными чувствами он не смог заметить приближение такой потной лошади. Лиам закрыл тумбочку с такой силой, что механизм сработал в обратную сторону, вновь открывая её. Плюнув на это дело, он поднялся с места и подошел к столу, выгребая из пакета последнюю еду.

— Не беспокойся по поводу этого — у людей есть разные фетиши. Кому-то нравятся ступни, кому-то рыжие, кто-то без ума от сливок и тому подобного, а кто-то созерцает чужие трусы, — Тео улыбнулся и подошел к тумбочке. Он выложил оставшееся в сумку и закрыл ее. Лиам покраснел до кончика ушей.

— Я просто собирал вещи. Ты же знаешь, что я не смотрел на твои трусы. Точнее смотрел, но не в том смысле. Понимаешь? Просто хотел сложить их в сумку, — Тео согнулся пополам, бесшумно смеясь над Данбаром. Тот запустил в него его же ложку. — Кончай ржать, придурок. Может, это у тебя проблемы? Видишь то, что на самом деле хочешь увидеть.

— Не обольщайся на свой счет.

Они сверлили друг друга взглядом добрые десять минут. Что пытался высмотреть Лиам в плече Тео и какой изъян нашел химера в бровях Данбара, не ответит никто. Судьба распорядилась начать разговор таким нелепым способом, за что оба парня были ей благодарны. И будто бы не было никакого смущающего спасения Лиама на середине улицы. Может быть, тот даже и не помнит этого.

— Что чувствуешь?

— Будто никогда и не расставался со своим волком внутри. Я совершенно точно не знаю, как это работает. Долго я провалялся в отключке? На крыше больницы я не терял сознание.

— Немного. Думаю, около половины суток. Так что мир не успел измениться, Фрай, — Тео закатил глаза на слишком наивную улыбку Лиама. — Обычно люди не теряют сознание при обращении? Не могу сказать точно. Когда Врачеватели накачивают тебя тем, что придет им в голову, можно пару раз выпасть из реальности.

— Учитывая твое происхождение, ты скорее Зойберг, — Лиам проигнорировал слова Тео, задумавшись о более интересной теме.

— С тобой ничего не случилось, пока ты был в отключке?

— Нет. Только нос стал ужасно зудеть от окружающей атмосферы. Могу предположить, что это вездесущий запах томатов, который, кажется, останется даже после моей смерти.

— А теперь представь, что здесь творилось, пока ты проигрывал мне в стычке? Если не он, то у тебя не осталось бы целых конечностей.

— Может, мы продолжим собираться, а не обсуждать твою последнюю попытку доказать превосходство? — Лиам бросил в Тео пакет с вещами. Он уже собрал все, что у них было, но желание бросить в Рейкена чем потяжелее была намного заманчивее. Прискорбно, что в итоге Лиам выбрал пакет, а не тумбочку.

— Ты хорошо потрудился, Золушка.

— Ты хочешь официально съехать в новую квартиру или морг? — Лиам прищурил глаза.  
Тео не проронил ни слова. Он просто перехватил пакет покрепче и, прокрутив маленький ключ в руке и бросив его подростку, вышел из комнаты. Напоследок он слегка повернул голову к Данбару, чтобы тот специально увидел его горящие глаза и насмехающуюся улыбку.

— Не хочешь принять душ? Рядом стоять невозможно.

— Нет.

— Пахнешь собакой.

— В квартире приму, — эти слова уже были какими-то приглушенными.  
Лиам в последний раз посмотрел на комнату и, глубоко выдохнув, вышел из неё. Для него это было слишком быстро, что не скажешь про Тео.

Раздражающий запах начал усиливаться, когда он подходил к ресепшену. Неужели так пахли сигареты Сары, которые и в человеческом виде переносить было нереально? Каким образом Рейкен еще не бросился на неё только от этого зуда? В этом было что-то знакомое и не особо отталкивающее. Что-то ярко-желтое вспыхнуло перед ним, прежде чем Лиам зашел в маленькую комнату.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Лиам? Вчера ты был не в очень хорошем состоянии. Твои родители знают о твоих вечеринках? — Сара странно посмотрела на чихнувшего Данбара и кивнула сама себе. Отмечая, что теперь мальчик точно оборотень.

— Да не так уж и плохо. Прекратите, незачем беспокоиться по пустякам, — Лиам смущенно отвел взгляд в сторону, на что Тео закатил глаза. Может, ему тоже строить из себя маленькую смущающуюся девочку, чтобы заслуживать доверие окружающих.

— Тот тащил тебя на плече. Это нормально? — Тео лишь фыркнул на подобное обращение и отвернулся в сторону. Лиам как-то очень нервно улыбнулся. — Боюсь даже слышать, что значит плохо.

— Дотащил же, нечего придираться, — он не смог промолчать. Пытался. Но не смог.

— Да он упал около отеля. Грех было не дотащить. Полегче, детка. Так пить тоже нельзя, — Сара пыталась контролировать себя, чтобы они оба не заподозрили её в чем-то. — Вы опять куда-то собрались?

— Нет, к сожалению. Мы съезжаем. Мы смогли заработать на маленькую квартиру. В твоем мотеле хорошо, но кухня и другие мелочи стали нам необходимы. Возможно, мы задержимся в этом городе дольше, чем планировали. Но все равно спасибо за скидку, — он положил ключ перед Сарой и кивнул. Плохая привычка. Он старался проигнорировать от Тео тихое «К счастью», но все равно улыбнулся.

— Мой отель ужасен, дорогой. Не надо утаивать факты, — она улыбнулась, но сердце дрогнуло. Все двинулось не по самому удачному плану. — А ты, наверное, к счастью, в черном списке.

— И правда, к счастью.

— Так, все, пошли отсюда, — Лиам принялся выталкивать Тео из отеля.

Они снова посмотрели друг на друга с конкретными претензиями. Лиам не мог понять, почему Тео такая сволочь, Тео было просто скучно, и он решил позлить парня. Уже стандартная для них ситуация. Данбар хотел открыть рот, но его опередили.

— Нам стоит сходить в магазин мебели и купить кровать. Если ты не заметил, её в нашей квартире нет. С твоим превращением можно, в принципе, купить и коврики, но дверь всего одна, а нас двое, — Тео хотел сказать что-то еще, но Лиам зажал ему рот рукой. Нагло и бесцеремонно. Докатились.

— Поэтому тебя никто и не любит.

Челюсти клацнули очень близко к указательному пальцу подростка. Спасибо реакции оборотня.

— Знаю.

— Возьми футболку.

***

— Лиам, нам надо что-то есть. Мы не можем ждать матрас следующие две-три недели, — Тео стоял в несвойственной ему манере: руки скрещены на груди, а на лице застыла гримаса полного несогласия. Для большего эффекта он качал головой из стороны в сторону.  
Данбар смотрел на Тео и колебался. Его недавняя решимость полностью летела к чертям под видом Рейкена. Он не хотел соглашаться с весомой логикой химеры, но и его собственная точка зрения была вполне вменяемой. Им нужны две кровати.

— Мы не можем продолжать спать вместе. Со всех сторон на нас и так сыплются странные предположения и шуточки, — Лиам недовольно посмотрел на женщину в отделе «все для спальни», которая наглым образом рассматривала его и Тео. Под прожигающим взглядом подростка она все же соизволила отвернуться в сторону. Лиам мог поклясться, что её сердцебиение сбилось.

— Кому какая разница? Во-первых, мы спим не на улице, чтобы на нас пялились люди. Во-вторых, эти же самые люди забывают о нас через три секунды, — Тео начал загибать пальцы, чтобы казаться убедительнее. — И в-третьих, Лиам, у нас есть только пятьсот баксов на интерьер и прочую фигню из оставшихся восьмисот. Если купить эти две кровати с матрасами, то мы потратим шестьсот баксов и уйдем в минус. А оставшиеся деньги нам надо сохранить на еду и одежду.

— Тео, ну блин, — доводы Данбара приближались к нулю. Он просто чувствовал, что ему нужно стоять на своем, вот и все. Лиам и сам не хотел тратить деньги в таком большом количестве, тем более на всякие ненужные вещи. Но почему-то покупка двух кроватей притупляла его жадность и логику. Не говорить же Тео, что тот пихается во сне и любит спать в чем мать родила. — Давай вообще один матрас купим! Или пенки для походов. Чего нам вообще с тобой бояться?!

— Не ори на весь отдел, — Рейкен посмотрел на чересчур внимательных прохожих злобным взглядом, а потом перевел его на Лиама. — Покупка одного матраса мне кажется хорошей идеей. Один двуспальный матрас стоит всего триста баксов. Двести мы можем потратить на подушки и одеяло.

— Подушки?! Ты серьезно собирался экономить на подушках? Предлагаю добывать пищу в лесу! У нас нет денег на спортзал, но можно совмещать приятное с полезным. Как тебе та ночная пробежка? — Лиам взмахнул руками. — И что вообще значит одеяло? Одеяла и точка. В каких-то моментах я отступать не намерен.

— Можно купить два покрывала и этого будет с головой, Лиам. Мы не будем мерзнуть ночью. Это Калифорния, здесь лето. И ты прекрасно знаешь еще одну причину, по которой ты не замерзнешь даже на кафельном полу в ванной, — Тео зашипел, словно змея. — Почему ты ведешь себя как ребенок больше, чем обычно?

— Потому что мне надоело, что нас считают парой. А сейчас мы стоим и ругаемся из-за того, какую кровать купить, — голос у Лиама был сумбурным и неразборчивым. Он скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на шлёпанцы Тео. Они выглядели нелепо. — Сам ты ребенок.

— Это максимально детские слова, какие можно подобрать, — Рейкен щелкнул Данбара по лбу, привлекая внимания к своему лицу, а не ногам. — Лиам, ты что, гомофоб? Не ожидал от тебя такого. Разочаровываешь.

— Хочешь подраться прямо здесь? — подросток зарычал на унизительный жест. — Как я могу быть гомофобом, если у меня лучший друг гей?

— Откуда мне знать? День разочарований.

— Можем открыть в квартире свой собственный бойцовский клуб. Только ты, я и стены. За ремонт платим пополам.

— Платить за ремонт из-за твоего РПВ пополам не входит в мои планы.

— Очень плохо, потому что разбивать тебе нос пару раз в неделю стоит первым пунктом в моем списке.

— Так что мы выбираем? Матрас, две подушки, покрывала и одна простынь? — Тео проигнорировал Лиама, не желая тянуть резину еще лишние десять минут. Так и действительно до драки недалеко. — В итоге мы потратим четыреста пятьдесят баксов, если не считать доставку до нашего дома, которой мы, конечно же, не будем пользоваться.

— Мне кажется, у тебя болезнь. Ты слишком жадный, Тео, — Данбар посмотрел на Тео как-то очень странно. Доля сарказма исчезла из его внешнего вида и голоса, на что химера лишь вскинул бровь. — Нужно уметь отпускать.

— Если есть, что отпускать… — тихо произнес Рейкен.

— Что ты там бормочешь? — даже со слухом оборотня Лиам не смог понять сбивчивой речи химеры.

Тео как-то странно улыбнулся и отвернулся в сторону. Данбар продолжал смотреть на него, ожидая ответа. Брюнет прочистил горло и вновь повернулся к подростку. Его глаза подозрительно блестели. Через секунду должна появится обычная ухмылка и вылететь какая-то очередная гадость. Лиам был свидетелем, как в голове парня зародилось ехидство. Он действительно полагал, что тот ночами не спит. Придумывает.

— Отпустить так же, как ты отпустил Хейден? — лицо подростка скривилось. Чертов гад знал, куда надавить, и совершенно не стеснялся вскрывать старые раны. — Боюсь огорчить, фиалочка, но я не буду плакать по лишней паре долларов.

— Тебе очень повезло, что здесь много людей, Тео. — Лиам подошел к химере в плотную и посмотрел в его глаза. Где-то на дне зрачков полыхнуло желтое пламя. Рейкен не стал проигрывать в этой борьбе и тоже сверкнул своими глазами. Сейчас среди них нет альфы и решать, чей последний кусок пирога, будет тяжело. Две беты из разных стай, у одного РПВ, у другого нескончаемый поток сарказма. Это будет еще одним испытанием.

В этот раз они оба решили не устраивать погром в месте, где они не смогут расплатиться, да еще и попасть к местному шерифу. Они отошли друг от друга на расстояние, где не так отчетливо чувствуется запах злости, веселья и томата, который никак не мог до конца выветрится с их тел.

— Ну и что же мы будем делать с последними пятьюдесятью долларами? Потратим на твою стрижку? Ты реально хочешь отпустить патлы? — Тео под сокрушительный взгляд Лиама плавно и медленно схватил его за зачесанную прядь и дернул, вырывая пару волосков. — Я даже не буду их считать и упрекать в излишних тратах.

— Ты совсем ошалел, придурок?! Хитрый гад! Ну ничего, посмотрим, как ты заговоришь на улице! — Данбар схватился волосы и быстро вернул прядь на место, несколько раз прижав ладонью. Его волосы и ему начали доставлять проблемы. Но какого хера Тео имеет к этому отношение, объяснить было тяжело.

— Молодые люди, Вам чем-то помочь?

Лиам и Тео даже при наличии сверхъестественных сил не смогли засечь приближение консультанта. Рейкен криво улыбнулся, а на лице у подростка появилось глупое выражение лица. Девушка лишь переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

— Нам понравился вот этот матрас. Как оформить покупку и забрать его? — Тео посмотрел на Данбара и понял: дело придется брать в свои руки. В воздухе всплыл резкий запах «влечения», на что химера закатил глаза. Ему только вытирать слюни с пола не хватало.

— Очень хорошо. Пройдемте со мной на кассу. Вы будете расплачиваться наличными или кредиткой? На кассе можно получить скидку на первую доставку, — девушка сделала шаг по направлению к кассы, но остановилась, так как парни не пошли за ней. У обоих стало странное выражение лица. Еще более странное, чем минуту назад. — Что-то еще?

— Нет-нет, все так. Просто нам не нужна доставка. Мы достаточно крепкие, чтобы донести этот матрас самостоятельно, тем более здесь неподалеку, — Тео очаровательно улыбнулся девушке, заставляя ту покраснеть. Однако триумф испортил сильный толчок локтем от Данбара. Тео пришлось постараться, чтобы гримаса боли не отразилась на его лице. — Нам еще нужны вот эти две подушки и два покрывала.

Рейкен, как мог, выделил слово «покрывала», попутно уворачиваясь от нового удара.

— Хорошо. Пройдемте за мной, — сердцебиение смущенной девушки пришло в норму, и она снова направилась в сторону кассы. Тео и Лиам злобно переглянулись, глазами обещая задушить друг друга позже.

Парни подошли почти к выходу к кассе, где консультант, проговорив несколько чисел, видимо номера предметов, передала их деньги кассиру. Мужчина со скучающим лицом протянул ей талон.

— Возьмите, пожалуйста, — Тео взял маленький листок, к которому степлером был прикреплен чек. Лиам странно посмотрел на клочок бумаги. — Это Ваш талон. Через полчаса Вам вместе с чеком и талоном нужно подойти к другой части здания. Возможно, вы видели надпись «Товары и грузовые машины». Там вы получите свой заказ. Спасибо за покупку.  
— Спасибо за помощь, — Рейкен снова попытался улыбнуться, поглядывая в сторону Лиама. Девушка немного смутилась.

— Извините за личный вопрос. А я нигде вас не встречала раньше? Ваше лицо кажется мне очень знакомым и это не дает мне покоя, — консультант оглянулась. Увидев, что начальства нет рядом, чтобы услышать маленький разговор не по теме продажи, она снова перевела глаза на Тео.

Повисла странная тишина. Рейкен пытался вспомнить, мог ли он встретить эту девушку где-нибудь в городе, но на ум ничего не приходило. В момент, когда он захотел сказать, что не помнит, Лиама будто прорвало. Он схватился за живот и начал почти беззвучно и немного по-дикому смеяться. Тео и консультант повернулись к нему, но подросток никак на это не отреагировал.

— О, да… ха-ха… Я! Я знаю где! Ах-ха!

— Может, тогда пояснишь нам свою дебильную мысль? — вид Лиама, умирающего со смеху, начал резко бесить ничего не понимающего Тео. Он посмотрел на консультанта, и убедившись, что та тоже совершенно ничего не понимает, схватил Данбара за плечи и сильно встряхнул. Звук цокающей челюсти надолго останется в его памяти.

И тут до Тео дошло, где он мог увидеть девушку. Сначала ему стало стыдно за то, что Лиам догадался первый, а потом он, схватив подростка за предплечье, потянул его в сторону выхода, не обращая внимание на «До свидания».

— Почему ты так злишься, Тео? Она узнала твою задницу и смазливую мордашку без золотых стринг, — Лиам начал понемногу успокаиваться на воздухе. Такая странная смесь запахов стала их окутывать: злость и радость. — Станешь стриптизером, тогда вообще каждая вторая кашелка будет махать рукой. Следующий уровень — это жигало.

— Я не ношу золотые стринги. Ты же рылся с утра в моем белье, так что должен был догадаться, — Данбар скривился от такого заявления. — И да, я стану стриптизёром, потому что я в хорошей форме и не волосатый коротышка.

— У нас одинаковый рост, Тео, — для Лиама навсегда останется секретом, как Рейкен так быстро перетягивает одеяло на себя.

— Только если я сяду на корточки.

— Так сильно хочется сломать ноги?

Они стали ругаться еще чаще, чем пару дней назад. Видимо, превращение Лиама очень сильно пошатнуло его нервы. Добавьте к этому переходный возраст с РПВ и на выходе получите неконтролируемую бету. Химера вспомнил, что именно поэтому когда-то выбрал паренька на роль убийцы. А еще потому что у Скотта не было больше бет. Тео был бы не Тео, если не добавил долю драмы в ситуацию.

— Я даже не заметил, как она подобралась к нам. Истинное искусство сталкеров, — пусть карма запишет на него одно очко, но сейчас Тео решил не раздувать бессмысленный конфликт. Раз в год и палка стреляет. Лиам странно вылупился на него, но его нарастающий гнев мгновенно выветрился. — Как думаешь, сможем ли мы отнести эту махину до дома?

— Я-то тут не распинался перед девушкой о своей силе и могуществе. Хрен знает теперь, — Данбар посмотрел на закрытую дверь с нужной им надписью.

— Это все потому, что ты не мог собраться с мыслями и подтереть слюни с подбородка.

— Я не пускал слюни.

— Твой запах говорит об обратном, — Лиам цокнул языком. Он совсем забыл об этом. Явный прокол. — Между прочим, я пытался сэкономить оставшейся 50 долларов и справиться без доставки. Нам нужно купить еще парочку важных вещей.

— Да кто в тебе сомневался-то? Жмот.

— С такими запросами это тебе придется работать жигало, а не мне. Нужно быть экономнее, Лиам, — Тео посмотрел на свои дурацкие часы и кивнул в сторону до сих пор закрытой двери.

— Ты говоришь прям как мои родители.

— Потому что ты не зарабатывал никогда. Сейчас еды станет меньше, появятся коммунальные услуги, потребность в новой одежде и твоя мама сделает мне звонок из будущего с сердечными благодарностями, — химера улыбнулся.

— Ты планируешь остаться здесь настолько, что нам придется менять комплекты с одеждой? — Лиам нахмурился, когда ровное сердцебиение Тео сбилось. Странно.

— Я посмотрю на твои носки через пару стирок. Вместо дуршлага будем использовать.

— Тео.

— Лиам, а у тебя есть идеи, как отсюда выбраться? — тон Рейкена стал тише, но намного жестче. Он развернулся к Данбару. — Я предлагаю сначала стабильно не искать деньги на еду, а потом решать что да как.

— А я и не спорю, — Тео выгнул бровь от такого заявления. — Просто ты так сказал, будто мы здесь навсегда.

— Не навсегда, — сердцебиение было ровным.

— Да понятно.

— Мальчики, это Ваш заказ?

Парни развернулись к открывшемуся окну. Теперь к консультанту-сталкеру присоединился грузчик-стелс. Тео усмехнулся своим же мыслям и кивнул, доставая из заднего кармана бумажку. Мужчина быстро просмотрел заказ и, открыв большую дверь, выволок заказ.

— Большая зараза, зря не заказали доставку. Еще эти подушки.

— Не стоит беспокоиться. Этот гном на самом деле очень сильный.

Пока у Лиам находился в смеси эстетического шока и гневного припадка от фразы Тео, мужчина, улыбнувшись, скрылся за дверьми. Рейкен взял матрас и кинул пакеты с подушками и покрывалами Данбару.

— Давай только без нытья и драк. Потом поговори.

— Тео, это так не работает. Ты не можешь меня оскорблять, а потом говорить подобное, — Лиам кипел, как чайник. Мысль о покупке чайника запала ему в голову. У них нет посуды. Однако химера перебил его мысли.

— Достаточно истерик на сегодня. Лучше сконцентрируйся на запахе и веди нас, истинный оборотень.

— Нашел здесь псину. Будешь тормозить, жалкая пародия на оборотня, останешься на улице со своим матрасом.

— Моя ноша и твои короткие ножки сравняют скорость.

— Если я не сломаю одну твою.

Тео не стал продолжать перепалку. Ему было чуточку весело издеваться над подростком, но дел было запланировано на день слишком много, а часы уже показывали четыре вечера. Они смогут поспорить и по дороге домой. Данбар затормозил с мыслями о незаметном убийстве Рейкена. Тот уже почти дошел до ворот магазина. А матрас и правда был огромный.

— Тео, подожди, блин. Ты же не знаешь, куда идти.

— Нет.

***

— То есть ты рассказываешь мне о поездке в Румынию непосредственно перед вылетом, только потому что не хотел меня расстраивать? — Ноа облокотился на раковину и посмотрел на своего сына, как на умалишённого. — Я просто убью тебя, Стайлз. Сдам значок и напишу повинную. Уверен, меня поймут. Посадят, но поймут.

Стайлз не мог никак успокоиться на своем месте. Каждые десять секунд перебрасывал одну ногу на другую и не мог перестать передвигать ложку и кружку по столу. Неподготовленного человека это могло выбить из колеи, но шериф уже привык к такому поведению. И, если быть честным, соскучился по этому.

— Пап, ты уже ничего не сможешь изменить. Дерек уже купил билеты на самолет, оплатил отель и прочую фигню. Назад дороги нет, — Стайлз пытался быть максимально убедительным, чтобы его не приковали наручниками к батареям. С таким подходом отца он справиться не может. Однако он надеялся, что до такого не дойдет.

— Ты просто останешься дома, а я верну Дереку все потраченные деньги, — Стилински младший прогнозировал такое развитие событий и выйти из него ему как раз поможет хмурый волчара.

— Боюсь, ты не расплатишься с Дереком до конца жизни твоих внуков. Этот волчий хвост отказался лететь эконом классом и жить в хостеле. Помимо этого, доплачивал за загранпаспорт, чтобы сделали быстрее. До сих пор удивляюсь, почему у него нет личного самолета, — Стайлз отпил остывшего кофе и посмотрел на отца. Он ужасно нервничал и не знал, каким образом скрыть это. Все равно оба знали, что у него не получится это сделать. — Пап, посмотри на него! Одна его тачка говорит о каких-то скрытых комплексах. Зачем в Бейкон-Хиллс такая машина, тем более затворнику.

— Стайлз, ты сейчас серьезно? Дай угадаю: твой рюкзак готов и стоит на изгибе лестницы? Клянусь, если это так, пеняй на себя, — Ноа ткнул пальцем в сына. — И когда же приедет Дерек, чтобы отвести тебя в аэропорт? Вас в аэропорт.

— Минут через десять.

— Десять?!

— У меня не было времени предупредить тебя. То ты работаешь, то мы заняты своими волчьими делами. Забегался, не успел. Ты должен меня понять и простить, — Стайлз не знал, хорошо ли он поступал, но у него не было выбора. Если придется, он вылезет через окно. Ситуация начинала выходить из-под контроля. Тем более, вау, это поездка в Европу за чужой счет! И пусть его компания не очень разговорчивая.

— У тебя было минимум две недели, чтобы найти пять минут и предупредить, что улетаешь на другой континент с оборотнем. Стайлз, Дерек не имеет достаточной психологической тренировки, чтобы терпеть тебя больше часа, — на самом деле наличие Хейла вместе с его сыном немного успокаивало Ноа. Он не только оборотень, но и имеет холодную голову на плечах. Почти всегда. — И кстати, почему Дерек, а не Скотт? Он мог дать ему свои деньги, нет?

— Это долгая история, пап.

— У тебя целых десять минут. С твоей способностью говорить на нечеловеческой скорости ты успеешь, — Ноа сложил руки перед собой и выжидающе посмотрел на сына. Видимо, у Стайлза и правда нет выбора.

— Лиам и Тео пропали. Около двух недель назад, — парень все же решил умолчать, кто виноват в этом. — Пропали не в смысле ушли в клуб и до сих пор зависают там. Их, так сказать, утянула трясина. Чтобы попытаться вытащить их, нужно отправиться в Румынию и найти там стаю, которая связана с этим. На твой второй будущий вопрос отвечу сразу: они друзья Хейлов. Это большой плюс, если логика не подведет в очередной раз…

— Если.

— Да, если. Короче, надо с ними поговорить и выяснить все, что им известно, — Стайлз встал из-за стола, но потом опять резко сел. Его сердце по какой-то непонятной причине резко забилось, как у пойманной птице.

— А почему нельзя позвонить? В Румынии нет телефонов?

— От этой стаи неизвестно ничего уже достаточное количество лет. Никаких средств связи не сохранилось, — Стайлз говорил чистую правду. Как они не пытались связаться со стаей, ничего не получалось.

— А теперь я прошу проявить ко мне максимальный уровень понимания и сказать правду хотя бы раз за этот разговор. Оцени, насколько может быть опасным твое путешествие на другой конец света?

— Чисто фактически другой конец света — это …

— Стайлз.

— Где-то пять из десяти, — под жестким взглядом отца парень почему-то стушевался. Он будто бы не боялся оставаться с Дереком один хрен знает где. Тем более, никто даже не знает, насколько они отправляются туда. И видимо, отец понимал это. Стайлз был благодарен за отсутствие вопросов. — Понимаешь, мы ничего не знаем. По словам Хейлов, они были друзьями, но после смерти Талии связь с ними оборвалась. Нам нужна информация, вот и все. Она, вроде бы, не является секретной. Возможно, только возможно, это первая миссия, где не нужно будет рвать глотки друг другу.

— Не сказал бы, что это очень сильно обнадеживает, но… — отец взял длинную паузу. — Я надеюсь на Дерека.

— Ну-у пап.

— Держи телефон при себе. Звони и сообщай, как ты и где находишься. Отчет утром и днем, — Ноа выставил вперед указательный палец. — Мне все равно, сколько это стоит Стайлз.  
— Да все нормально, пап. Я буду звонить с телефона Дерека. У этого денежного мешка не убавится, — в дом позвонили.

— Могу предположить, кто это, — Стилински старший пошел в сторону двери.

— Черт.

Ноа открыл дверь и отступил в сторону, пропуская Дерека. Тот был, как и ожидал Стайлз, при параде. Любимая кожанка, черные джинсы и белая футболка и, конечно же, он не забыл надеть глупые солнцезащитные очки. За ними парень не видел насколько сильно оборотень свел брови от его последней фразы.

— Добрый день, шериф, — он пожал руку Ноа и повернул голову в сторону Стилински младшего. — Заноза в заднице.

— Сам ты заноза в…

— Стайлз!

— Что? Дерек и правда бывает еще той проблемой.

— Я хотел сказать, чтобы ты убрал чертов рюкзак с изгиба лестницы, если собираешься покинуть этот дом, — Ноа покачал головой и посмотрел на Хейла, который оставался невозмутимым. — Хотел бы я хоть раз ошибиться.

— Стайлз, мы можем опоздать.

— Ой, да не неси чушь, Дерек. Ты специально выехал на десять минут раньше, чтобы пропустить мою очередную тираду по какому-нибудь поводу мимо ушей и не опоздать. Не думай, что ты один здесь можешь шевелить мозгами, — Стайлз вздохнул. — И вообще, меня могут не отпустить.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал и решил: езжай отдохнуть. Университет требует много сил и их нужно восстанавливать, — Шериф поднялся по лестнице и взял рюкзак. — Лови, — Ноа бросил сыну рюкзак в руки.

— Пап, секунду назад ты…

— Твое время вышло. Пошли.

Дерек бесцеремонно схватил Стайлза за футболку и потащил в сторону выхода до тех пор, пока тот, повиснув на его руке, не начал нести еще большую чушь, убеждая отпустить. Такими темпами нервы Хейла лопнут раньше запланированного времени. Парня он все же отпустил.

— Пап, не ешь мясо, иначе звонить не буду! И ты знаешь, я даже из Румынии услышу, как ты хрустишь цыплёнком из KFC. Дерек, можно понять врет ли человек по телефону? Соври, что да, — тихо произнес Стайлз. — Я люблю тебя, пап. Не вмешивайся в неприятности!

— Кто бы говорил. Я тоже тебя люблю. Удачной поездки, — Ноа обменялся с Дереком кивками и закрыл дверь.

Стайлзу грубо помогли залезть в машину. В его голове назрела куча вопросов, не связанных с делом и связанных, но вываливать все сейчас на Дерека было равносильно самоубийству. Он решил записать их на телефон и мучить оборотня в течении всей поездке. Однако Дерек его опередил.

— Еще не решил в каком рюкзаке моего багажа поедешь, нахлебник?

— Ты что, пошутил сейчас? Так, думаю стоит остаться дома. Слишком много подозрений. Шутки от Хейлов никогда не заканчиваются хорошо, — Стайлз пристегнулся и проверил, закрыты ли двери, лишь чтобы позлить Дерека.

— Я не шутил.

— А вот это уже не смешно.

— Отнюдь.

***

День выдался ужасным и без четких целей. Все силы были брошены на мысли об экономии и бытовые споры. Под конец дня парни уже практически не разговаривали, а просто слонялись друг за другом. Изредка Тео вставлял свои ядовитые комментарии на глупости Лиама, а тот вяло грозился задушить его в первую же ночь.

Это общение стало уже более-менее привычным для парней. Данбар переживал, что станет хуже. Однако на деле Рейкен не заходил слишком далеко. Когда-нибудь в его окружении не будет любителя сарказма. Скотт в этом отношении побеждал всех и вся со своей глупой наставнической улыбкой.

Их пустая квартира заметно преобразилась.

Посередине комнаты стоял матрас, обтянутый простыней. На нем был стандартный набор из двух голубых покрывал и белых подушек. Тео искренне переживал, что такие дешевые подушки не выживут и недели в их чересчур накаленной атмосфере. Они так и не купили полноценную кровать. Рейкен не переставал ехидничать по этому поводу весь остаток дня.

Из оставшегося бюджета они купили столовых приборов, полотенца и душевые принадлежности. Лиам искренне радовался своему новому полотенцу. У них появились свои гели для душа, пасты и бритвенные станки. Иллюзия личного пространства стала понемногу проникать в их совместное существование.

И конечно же Тео не мог не потратить последние десять баксов на бесполезную и никому не нужную хрень. Вещь, которую Лиаму будет жалко выбрасывать, но при этом она будет напоминать ему тонну несмешных шуток. Тео купил фиалку и передал заботу за ней Данбару. Попросил передать этому живому существу все, что знает сам подросток, и оберегать её. Лиам чудом не отправил цветок в голову Рейкена.

Теперь цветок стоял у них на подоконнике вместе с небольшой пластмассовой лейкой. Окинув комнату взглядом, оборотень вдохнул окружающий их аромат. Они всего лишь несколько часов здесь, но это место уже начало отдавать их присутствием. Нельзя было не отметить, что это место очень похоже на логово подростков, которые сбежали из-под родительской опеки. Им не хватало парочки плакатов на стене и гитары в углу.

— Лиам, если ты так часто будешь витать в облаках, они точно сгорят или превратиться в огромную кучу теста, — Лиама привлек громкий шлепок руки по лицу. Тео смотрел на кастрюлю. — Умудришься испортить макароны, сам проложишь себе путь к издевательствам. Это первая настоящая еда за это время. Прошу сделай её нормально. Нормально! Хорошо?

— Тебе по-итальянски или обычный вариант?

— По-человечески, пожалуйста.

Оба пытались уколоть друг друга сарказмом. Рейкен по праву оценил слова Лиама, но слишком устал, чтобы заострять внимание.

— Тео, это всего лишь макароны. Через пару минут я их попробую, промою, добавлю немного сливочного масла и подам на … — Данбар хотел сказать слово «стол», но такого в их квартире не имелось. — А где мы, собственно, будем есть?

— Поедим на балконе, — Тео пожал плечами.

— Но там же некуда сесть! — Лиам не мог сложить один плюс один. В гостинице у них был стол. Это добавляло немного нормальности в их жизнь.

— Постоим, Лиам, — Тео закатил глаза. — Думаю, на следующих выходных нужно будет купить газету или сходить в интернет магазин. Люди часто отдают бесполезный хлам даром.

— Мне кажется, что мы похожи на тех подростков, которые сбежали из-под опеки родителей, — Лиам методично перемешивал содержимое кастрюли. Чего-чего, а макароны он сможет сварить. — Со временем все заполнится банками от пива и чипсами.

— Просто нет, — Лиам удивленно посмотрел на Тео. — Никакого бардака здесь не будет. В противном случае, спи на улице или на балконе.

После этой фразы наступила тишина, которая нарушалась лишь бульканьем воды. Обоим стало настолько лень, что язык не поворачивался. Загнать оборотня за целый день могли только бесконечные споры и таскание матраса через весь город. За скупость надо платить. И Лиам позволил Тео рассчитаться.

Макароны быстро сварились. Из приправ у них остались лишь неиспользованные специи от еды быстрого приготовления. Для настоящих матерых волков, они купили колбасу за пять баксов. И оба могли с почти стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что мяса в ней не было. Однако, если хорошо посолить, поперчить макароны и добавить туда мелко нарезанную колбасу почти деликатес. Во всяком случае по сравнению со старыми блюдами.

Закат окрасил небо в необычный цвет. Лиам смотрел на эту картину и не мог оторвать взгляд. Он всю жизнь жил в Калифорнии, но такого не видел ни разу. Может, этот город особенный. Биение сердец отдавалось в ушах, и это было прекрасно. Такое спокойствие. Этот день он запомнит надолго. Особенно то, как они с Тео молчали. Единственный и неповторимый день.

***  
Дерек проклял все что только можно за последние пятнадцать минут его жизни. По какой-то ведомой ему одному причине Стайлз молчал всю дорогу. Молчал — это слишком круто сказано. Оборотень мог его терпеть. Потом настало время сна, и это была лучшая часть полета. Вот им уже осталось лететь не больше двух часов, и Стилински прорвало, как дамбу в каком-нибудь фильме о гибели человечества. И Хейла накрыло с головой.

— Нет, я не могу понять, как ты вообще можешь утверждать, что вампиров не существует? Ты прямое доказательство всевозможности этого мира, — Стайлз оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы проверить не услышал ли его кто-то. Все спали или только просыпались. Было достаточно рано, небо слегка посветлело.

— Потому что я как раз и являюсь частью всего этого, Стайлз. Я могу иметь хоть какое-то представление об этом, а ты — нет, — Дерека утомляло буквально все: и затяжные разговоры парня, и собственное шевеление языком. — Если ты заметил какую-то взаимосвязь между замком, размером с точку, и фильмами семидесятых, поздравляю! Ты — ястреб.

— А разве не могут быть оборотни-летучие мыши? Почему нет? Львы, хамелеоны, койоты и прочая живность — да, а летучие мыши — нет. Распределяется ли как-нибудь вообще ареал обитания тех или иных видов? — Дерек просто не хотел признавать, что в его словах есть маленькая толика правды. До смерти Талии он вообще ни с чем таким не сталкивался. Легенды легендами. — Обычно легенды не рождаются на пустом месте. За ними что-то всегда стоит. Главное, чтобы наши новые знакомые не были связаны с этим.

— Если они и будут, то точно оборотнями.

— И не летучими мышами!

Стайлз резко отвернулся от Дерека и открыл шторку иллюминатора, возле которого сидел. Такое резкое изменение и страх в пареньке немного напряг Хейла. Стилински посмотрел в окно и увидел, что они очень сильно потеряли высоту и продолжали спускаться. Он с бешенными глазами повернулся к Хейлу. Тот лишь поднял бровь.

— Дерек, мы падаем. Живо прислушайся к …

— Ты кому тут указания даешь?

Стайлз схватил не ожидающего такой реакции оборотня и притянул максимально близко к себе. Его глаза были крайне бешенным, а кожа вспотела от страха. Он и не знал, что парень так сильно боится приземляться.

— Посмотри на табло. Лететь еще полтора часа. Наша высота до сих пор падает, — он посмотрел на окно, чтобы убедиться. Так и было. — Примерно через пять минут мы коснемся вершин деревьев. Прислушайся к сердцам пилотов. Живо!

Дерек фыркнул и напряг свои уши. И к своему ужасу, не услышал ровным счетом ничего. Ни вдохов, ни биение сердец. По его стеклянному взгляду Стайлз догадался, что оказался прав. Теперь уже его пульс начал подниматься до предела. Парень нажал на аварийную кнопку и ему упала кислородная маска и прочая лабуда для спасения. Ничего полезного.

— Блять, мы хоть раз можем без приключений что-нибудь сделать?! Процент падения самолетов совершенно минимальный. Тем более, это же бизнес класс. Самолет должен быть сделан из золота! Железный человек на сколько-то там процентов сделан из золота. Почему он летает, а мы падаем? Дерек, я не хочу умереть вот так. Пару раз убивший твоего дядюшку, после нападения больных Арджентов, альф, ведьм, Анук-Ите и остальной нечисти. А тут что? Разобьюсь на самолете. Боже, как банально. Мы должны что-то придумать! — Стайлз не мог остановиться. — Если мы здесь умрем, то попадем в лимбо. И будет новый сезон остаться в живых. Хотя ты, наверное, выживешь, чертов волчара.

— Быстрее бы упали.

— Что?!

В этот момент один из их двигателей пустил черный дым. Мало кто знает, что нашло на Стайлза, но он вцепился в рукав Дерека мертвой хваткой и заскулил. Хейл и сам пытался сообразить, что случилось. Никто не паниковал. Сердца всех пассажиров бились ровно, будто они собирались умереть.

— Дерек! Смотри! У нас горит двигатель! Боже, какого черта? Я не могу бросить отца одного. У него никого нет. Что с ним будет? — Он посмотрел в окно. Самолет должен был упасть с минуты на минуту.

— Стайлз!

Такой паники в глазах Стайлза Дерек не видел, даже когда по венам бежал ужас Анук-ите. На решение действовать ушла секунда. Тело двигалось само. Рефлексы оборотня дали о себе знать. Когда самолет коснулся одним крылом земли, обламывая его, Дерек прыгнул на Стайлза, закрывая его. Последняя мысль была о том, что в ногу влетел приличный осколок чего-то. А потом темнота.

***

Выходная неделя пролетела стремительно быстро для тех, кто только и делал, что стаскивал всякий полуработающий хлам в квартиру. Они с Тео успели пару раз разбить друг другу нос, пока принимали решения. У химеры оказалась настоящая мания на кухонные приборы, а у Лиама на беспорядок. Хорошая тема для спора. Парень был даже рад выйти на работу, потому что обстановка в квартире начала накаляться.

— Привет всем!

Но вместо привычного ответа из кухни была тишина. Он посмотрел на часы в помещении, чтобы узнать не ошибся ли он и не пришел ли раньше времени. Все оказалось правильно. Лиам пошел на кухню. Может быть, всем понадобилось куда-то отойти. Данбар зашел в кухню и не услышал абсолютно ничего.

В тот момент, когда в его голову закралась мысль о подозрительной ситуации, ему надели на голову мешок и точным ударом повалили на пол. Не успел он и разозлиться, как по телу прошла легкая судорога, а в ушах будто завелся вертолет. Он попытался что-то крикнуть, но не смог. Связки сдавило. Он отключился.


	9. Правильный уход за растениями

Тео вернулся после смены ужасно усталый и совершенно не в духе. Клиентов было как всегда больше, чем может вместить зал. Только сегодня почему-то почти каждый возжелал, чтобы именно химера обслуживал их столик. Он, конечно, был не очень расстроен данным фактом. Больше клиентов — больше чаевых. Но загнать даже недооборотня — это было по-настоящему невообразимо.

Принюхавшись и прислушавшись по дороге, Рейкен не уловил ровным счетом ничего. Ни запаха вожделенной еды, которую Лиам обещал приготовить, ни признаков самого парня. Это лишний раз подливало масло в огонь. Весь гнев парня вылился на их ключ и многострадальную дверь. Он всегда мечтал открыть её пинком.

— Фиалка! Ты где прячешься?!

Тео нарочно пытался разозлить подростка, чтобы даже с того света тот пришел и высказал свое детское недовольство. Но ответа все же не последовало. В их идеальной чистой квартире было тихо, как в гробу. Если бы Данбар даже просто зашел сюда, Тео уже бы увидел разбросанные вещи. Но все было нетронуто.

Вспоминая РПВ и недавнее превращение мальчишки, Тео стало как-то не по себе от такой странной пропажи. Придурок мог не вернуться домой, уйдя с кем-то в гости. В отличии от химеры, парень уже начал создавать социальные связи. Видимо, дело и впрямь было в Тео, но к нему такая мысль редко заходила.

Так или иначе, подросток не мог просто так исчезнуть и не сообщить. У них не было пока что мобильных телефонов. Других способов связаться Тео не знал. Выть и привлекать всех сверхъестественных существ округа было не самой лучшей идеей. Поэтому он решил просто пойти в душ, поесть чего-нибудь из остатков, что крайне не любил, и лечь спать.

Заводя будильник, Тео подумал, что если наглец не вернется до его работы, это получается, Лиам будет без вести пропавший двое суток. Если по каким-то неведомым причинам с Данбаром случится беда, Рейкена придушат раньше, чем он успеет открыть рот. Химера сделал тяжелый выбор и завел будильник на три часа раньше положенного времени, уповая на то, что успеет отдохнуть.

Не успел. Будильник прозвенел, словно колокол церкви над головой. Заиграла самая противная мелодия, которую только смог найти Сатана. И под Сатаной подразумевался именно Лиам. Тео от шока даже подскочил на месте и запутался в одеяле, падая с матраса.

— Лиам, это точно плохая идея! Кто ставит «oops… i did it again» на звонок! Это что за посыл-то такой?! — Тео разразился гневом, но направить его было некуда. Комната оставалась пустой. Парень хлопнул сначала по будильнику, а потом себе по лицу.

Он уснул быстро и легко. Сон нельзя было назвать спокойным. Он опять сражался за выживание со своей сестрой. В этот раз ему даже почти удалось отбиться, пока не прозвенела адская машина.

Растрепанный после сна Тео втянул воздух через нос и прислушался, лишний раз убеждаясь в отсутствии Лиама. Даже близко не подходил к дому. Громко застонав, он взял себя в руки и резко поднялся с кровати. Бодрящий душ поможет смыть веселое пробуждение. На все про все у него всего пятнадцать минут.

Ему трудно вспомнить, где работа Лиама. Они просто осматривались в множестве закоулков и случайно наткнулись на это кафе. Тем более, жили они тогда в другом месте, поэтому для восстановления событий он решил начать от мотеля Сары. Лишь бы не встретить саму обладательницу заведения.

По мере того, как Тео приближался к ненавистному месту, что-то внутри него начало волноваться. Проходя мимо супермаркета, химера внезапно ухватился за великолепную идею. Он же действительно не знал, что случилось с пареньком. Нужно было придумать хоть какой-то план, чтобы обоим не попасться. Спасать будет некому.

В пятидесяти метрах от мотеля Тео прислушался и принюхался. Надежда на запах пропала сразу же, как он почувствовал чертовы сигареты, а вот слух его не подвел. Этот ноющий скулеж он разберет посреди ночи в кошмарном бреду. Тоненький и писклявый. Это определённо были попытки Лиама заговорить. Рейкен так подошел к зданию, чтобы не палиться сразу и попытался прислушаться.

— Сара, походу, Лиам и правда не представляет угрозы. Посмотри на него. За ним даже пока не пришел его друг, не то что альфа. Мне кажется, тут нужна другая тактика допроса, — Чад ткнул в связанного мальчишку.

Лиам замахал головой. Кто вообще додумался вести допрос с закрытым ртом? Или они хотят довести его до предела? Едкий запах сигарет после какой-то манипуляции Дебби и Сары стал отравлять его подобно акониту, но намного медленнее и мучительнее. Судя по всему, эти то ли оборотни, то ли шаманы с дрянью на ты.

После того, как его поймали, он четко увидел, как у всех мужчин загорелись глаза, но им этот запах был хоть бы хны. Они жаловались, но не хотели выплюнуть свои легкие на пол. И если бы не повязка, Данбар давно бы попытался это сделать.

Он действительно говорил им правду: они с Тео не пришли захватывать их территорию, а попали сюда случайно; Лиам имеет альфу, а Рейкен койот-одиночка. Данбар просто не мог им выдать, что они из будущего. Это могло как-то отразиться на их истории. Тут главное — не наступить на бабочку. Он даже был готов сотрудничать и быть другом. Да делать, что угодно, лишь бы они потушили эту гадость. Но верили они ему неохотно.

— Ты ошибаешься. Его дружок уже здесь. Давай встанем около дверей, когда он зайдет сюда и быстро скрутим, — сказал Саймон.

Джастин лишь кивнул на такой план действий. Если друг Лиама скажет то же самое, они их отпустят и договорятся. Его все равно смущал факт внезапного обращения, а тот отвечал слишком невнятно.

Но не тут-то было. Тео часто говорил фразу после заселения в квартиру: «От этой глупости хочется выйти в окно», но Лиам никогда не думал, что может произойти подобное. Тео и впрямь воспользовался своим преимуществом и прыгнул в окно, разбивая его куском кирпича. Такого появления не ожидал никто.

Его способности к быстрой оценки ситуации и слежке сразу определили примерные действия, а слух помог понять количество и позиции врагов. Их было намного больше. Надо было брать неожиданностью.

Несколько пар светящихся глаз уставились на него, и среди них Рейкен отчетливо увидел красные глаза альфы. Если стая настроена враждебно по отношению к ним, то вряд ли они смогут выйти отсюда живые. Тем более, Лиам связан по рукам и ногам.

При виде химеры Данбар начал неистово трепыхаться и скулить. Его глаза даже под действием аконита загорелись, но разорвать путы сил все равно не хватило. Он лишь молил, чтобы ему дали сказать хотя бы слово. Будет ужасной глупостью, если Тео погибнет из-за какой-то ерунды.

— Что вам всем нужно от коротышки?! — Тео старался быть очень угрожающим, но по сравнению со стаей настоящих оборотней у него точно мало шансов. Осталось уповать на свои способности манипулятора. Парень приметил блондина, с которым Лиам играл, а значит, тут все с его работы. Умеет же малец притягивать проблемы.

— Лучше объясни, каким образом он стал оборотнем без альфы! — Джастин вышел вперед и обнажил свои клыки, но Рейкен особо не испугался, скорее удивился об осведомленности. Значит, за ними следили и причем очень давно.

— Мы из будущего.

Вот так вот просто. Тео разрушил весь план Лиама за одну секунду. Тот так старался не сказать лишнего, а химера прыгнул в полымя. Повисло неловкое молчание. У всех оборотней от неожиданного ответа даже глаза перестали гореть, у Сары выпала сигарета, а Дебби без стеснения открыла рот.

Быстрее всех среагировал Лиам. Он начал раскачиваться на своем стуле так, что свалился на пол. Казалось, парень бьется в конвульсиях или судорогах. Все перевели выпученные глаза на подростка. Гнев от глупости Тео сработал максимально эффективно. Данбар высвободился из оков и бросился на химеру. Тому очень повезло, что комната наполнена аконитом.

— Ты совсем рехнулся? Ты вообще знаешь про эффект бабочки?! Нельзя рассказывать об этом! Мы можем исчезнуть из временной линии! Или вообще кто-то из стаи! — Лиам схватил Рейкена за грудки и начал трясти чисто человеческими силами до тех пор, пока Тео не схватил его за руку. — Больной!

— Сам ты больной! Нашел себе компанию, которая пытается тебя задушить какой-то дрянью! Посмотри вокруг. Нас всего двое! Скажи спасибо, что вообще пошел искать твою задницу! В следующий раз оставлю на пытки! — Тео оттолкнул Лиама. — Может быть, пару сломанных костей научат ценить чужую помощь!

— Чью помощь?! Твою, что ли?!

— Мою!

Видимо, через открытое окно, аконит начал выветриваться, а не пришедшая в себя Сара не закурила новую сигарету: силы начали возвращаться к Лиаму. Он с силой схватил Тео и бросил на пол перед чужой стаей, запрыгивая сверху. Первый удар пришелся по скуле, а второй Рейкен смог перехватить и в ответ толкнуть подростка. Теперь он восседал.

— Наивный ребенок!

Лиам зарычал и коленом отправил Тео в сторону. Тот не стал долго разлеживаться, быстро подскочив с места. Они уставились друг на друга, словно бешеные псы. Гнев не позволял обернуться вокруг. Парни в окружении врагов.

— А они точно друзья? — Чад первый отошел от развернувшейся сцены и встал между ними. Саймон перехватил Тео за руки, а Лиама держал Джастин. Все должно было быть совершенно иначе. Парни не выглядели, как организованные преступники.

— Если что-то изменится, Тео, пеняй на себя.

— Можно не ждать, — он попытался вырваться, но Чад оказался намного сильнее. Аконит начал действовать.

— Какого хера здесь происходит? Лиам, объяснись по-нормальному. Не заставляйте нас прибегать к определенным воздействиям. Все по порядку, — Сара посмотрела на подростка.

— Тогда ты не к тому обратилась, — Тео фыркнул.

— Я не врал вам с самого начала. Просто я не могу говорить всей правды, — Лиам посчитал до десяти, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем заговорить. — Это — Теодор Рейкен. Можно просто мудак, падла, сволочь или Тео. И он прав, мы, эм, из будущего.

— И где ваша Тардис, Доктор? — Чад улыбнулся на издевательства Лиама и совершенно не поверил в правду происходящего. Даже для сверхъестественного мира это чересчур круто. Нужны весомые доказательства.

— Нет никакой Тардис, — Лиам отряхнулся от рук уже почти не державшего его Джастина. Они правда очень рисковали, говоря правду. — Ребята, разве мы выглядим словно убийцы из другой стаи? Мы действительно из будущего, но попали сюда случайно. Говорить много — опасно. Но давайте мы дадим вам повод доверять.

— И какой же?

— Я скажу информацию, которая была обнародована, но не имеет никакого отношения к нам. Это должно произойти очень скоро. Вы знаете про эпидемию в Бейкон Хиллс? — все оборотни выглядели заинтересованными. Даже Тео. — Вижу по лицам, что нет. Возможно, вы и город не знаете.

— Знаю, — четко сказала Сара. Как же ей не знать город, около которого расположен неметон.

— Скоро там экзамены. На этом экзамене будет небольшая эпидемия, но в итоге все обойдется. Об этом напишут в газетах. Вы сможете прочитать это, вот и все. Для достоверности зайдите в интернет и посмотрите, что такого еще не было, — Лиам посмотрел Джастину прямо в глаза. Он должен убедить альфу. — Мы не угрожаем вам, просто пытаемся найти способ вернуться домой. Мы готовы сотрудничать.

— Ты уже вроде как работаешь у нас, — Чад не мог не пошутить, и Данбар был благодарен. Это разрядило обстановку.

— Что будет, если мы не найдем статью? — Джастин был слишком серьезен.

— Она будет в течении недели. Может, это уже происходит, — Лиам был намного храбрее или же безрассудней, чем обычно. — В противном случае, решение оставим за вами. Мы, две беты, вряд ли сможем оказать сопротивление.

— По рукам.

— Меня уже отпустят? Я на работу опаздываю, — Тео подал голос, и Саймон отпустил его. Он прошел рядом с Данбаром, не смотря на него, а потом без проблем выскочил в окно и побрел в сторону стриптиз клуба.

— Лиам, он точно твой друг? Такая сцена…

— Это еще нормально. Оборотень с РПВ и незакрывающийся рот с ядом — это скорее обыденность, — Лиам смотрел в сторону Тео и не мог оторваться. Когда он стал настолько беззащитным? Чувствуется, у подростка будет серьезный разговор.

— Сегодня у тебя выходной. Завтра придешь. После появления или не появления статьи поговорим серьезно. И с Тео тоже, — Джастин кивает. — Ты должен нас понять. В последнее время никому нельзя доверять.

— Я устроился к вам в кафе чисто случайно. Правда.

— Работу никто у тебя не отнимает. Пока что.

— Я тогда пойду. У меня, видимо, будет еще одна драка. Надеюсь, он устанет вилять задницей и не сможет драться чересчур агрессивно, — Лиам усмехнулся, подходя к окну. — Прости за окно.

— Ничего.

Лиам выпрыгнул, как и Тео, в окно и, не оборачиваясь, пошел домой. Голова была забита многими вещами. Если все пройдет гладко, и он не перепутал даты, то он не только сохранит жизнь и пару костей, но и работу. На самом деле, подросток был рад, что Тео появился. Самому ему бы не хватило смелости сказать подобное, а врать настолько хорошо он не умеет.

Тео выглядел слишком взбешенным. По всей вероятности, сказывалась жизнь полная страхов и сомнений. Данбар лишь надеялся, что когда тот вернется домой, они поговорят, спокойно все решат и лягут спать. Им нужен четкий план действий или лжи. И никто не мог придумать подобное лучше Тео.

***

Все тело болело, будто его несколько часов волокли по каменистой дороге, а под конец скатили с Эвереста. Стайлз никак не мог понять, где болит сильнее. Мышцы натянулись, подобно струне, не давая сдвинуться ни на сантиметр. В ушах стоял настоящий гул, словно он попал на концерт металлистов. А сел Стилински прямиком на колонку, прижавшись головой к перепонке.

Собрав последние силы, он постарался разлепить глаза, но от яркого света они закрывались. Стайлз терял сознание уже минимум три раза, так и не сумев понять, насколько сильно он врезался машиной в дерево, и почему Скотт не приходит к нему на помощь. С каждым новым ощущением боль становилась все реальнее, а мысли, к счастью, уже начали делать попытки к чему-то логичному. Но и в этот раз тело парня не выдержало и, при новой попытке открыть глаза, он вырубился.

Четвертое пробуждение было намного лучше остальных. Теперь боль чувствовалась только в голове и в левой руке. Когда его ладонь коснулась головы, он четко определил засохшую кровь. Стайлз осторожно начал открывать глаза, боясь вновь потерять сознание. Однако получилось это на удивление легко.

Добрых пять минут до него доходило, что сидит он отнюдь не в своей машине или каком-то погребе, где его могли похитить. Он посреди слабо горящего леса. И тут голову прострелило мыслью, вместе с оглушающей болью. Стайлз не удирал от своего преследователя, он упал с высоты в десять тысяч метров. Технически они медленно падали, но в голове именно такой вариант звучал более круто.

Однако он выжил и это хорошо.

Парень посмотрел на себя. Он был весь в саже, грязи и пыли. Его одежда в некоторых местах разорвана в лоскуты, а от рубашки висели лишь несколько полосочек. Проведя ладонью по-ребрам, он обнаружил, что все целы. По всему телу синяки, царапины, а где-то запёкшееся кровь. Главным образом пострадала голова и левая рука. По самочувствию Стилински и без медицинского образования определил сотрясение, а вот ладонь и плечо вывихнуто так, что нельзя прикоснуться.

Он огляделся по сторонам. Солнце уже давно на небе, а может, и собирается садиться. Стайлз был в отключке не меньше десяти часов. За это время горящий лес успел погаснуть. Он не видел других пассажиров поблизости, да и больших кусков самолета тоже. Наверное, его отнесло куда-то в сторону. И тут его осенило. Пассажиры.

— Дерек!

Свой обычный голос показался таким неродным и неестественным, будто кто-то вместо него говорил рядом. Парень тряхнул головой, стараясь снова не потерять сознание. Он оглянулся в поиске привычного силуэта или черной башки, лежащей на земле. Волчара не мог просто так сдохнуть и оставить его одного в румынском лесу.

Он неуверенно поднялся с насиженного места и осознал, что правая нога тоже нехило проехалась по земле и теперь приходилось опираться на левую. Стайлз сделал неуверенный шаг и застонал. Скорее от досады, чем от боли. К ней он уже успел привыкнуть. В этих лохмотьях он был похож на королевского шута. Цокнув зубами, он сорвал с себя остатки рубашки. Благо, погода позволяла.

— Чертов Индиана Джонс.

Мозги Стилински в какой-то момент резко заработали на полную катушку. Одни мысли сменялись другими. Возможно, подействовал адреналин после осознания реальной картины случившегося. Они, мать его, разбились на самолете! Но сам процесс падения был затянутым и довольно странным. Это кардинально отличалось от всего того, что он видел по телеку или новостям.

За собственными рассуждениями и подозрениями, он и не заметил, как перед ним оказалось тело молодой девушки. Стайлз отпрыгнул, как ошпаренный. Опыт натренировал его рефлексы. Мертвые обгорелые трупы — это признак чего-то нехорошего. Немного отдышавшись, он решил приблизиться к девушке.

Она выглядела спокойно, если такое определение подходит для трупа. Складывалось ощущение, что она просто спит. Стайлз здоровой рукой удостоверился, что девушка все же мертва. Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел по сторонам. Больше никого поблизости не было. Присмотревшись, среди деревьев он увидел самолет. Как такую махину можно было не заметить. Парень скинул все на побитую голову.

Повсюду валялись обрывки от корпуса, вдалеке кресло, вещи и багаж. Стилински сам себе поражался. Как после такого происшествия он обошелся без панической атаки? Видимо, ему сегодня везет больше, чем выжить после падения самолета. Подойдя ближе, он так и замер. Перед ним, облокотившись на кусок металла, сидел Дерек.

Глаза оборотня были плотно закрыты, а все тело дрожало, будто в лихорадке. Хейлу повезло намного меньше, чем ему. В бедре торчал кусок железа, белая футболка пропитана кровью в районе живота. От кожанки осталась буквально половина. Правая рука в ожоге. Если бы не регенерация, Дерек давно бы умер. Его грудь медленно и редко вздымалась. От этого факта Стайлзу стало легче.

— Ты просто не можешь взять и сдохнуть здесь.

Стайлз поспешил к Дереку. Чем ближе подходил парень, тем меньше была решимость. Тело оборотня имело какой-то безжизненный оттенок. Стилински видел, как Дерек мучается, но не может умереть сразу, подобно обычным людям. Это своего рода наказание.

Бегло осмотрев оборотня, Стилински заключил: главная проблема — это железный штык, который мешал началу процесса регенерации. Ему вспомнился момент, когда он должен быть отрезать Дереку руку. Слава богу, Скотт пришел вовремя. Но видимо, карма решила сыграть по-взрослому.

Он аккуратно схватился за металл и призадумался, как будет наименее болезненно. Плюнув на это, он резко выдернул занозу из лапы льва. Мучительный стон испугал Стилински, поэтому тот отпрыгнул назад на метр. Кто знает, какие рефлексы хранит в себе тело Хейла. Может быть, угрозы по поводу глотки Стайлза запрограммированы.

— Прости, чувак, у меня никогда не получалось играть в доктора.

Дерек не ответил. Стилински сразу заметил, что оборотень перестал дрожать и испарина исчезла с его лба. Теперь с этим потрепанным волчьим хвостом ничего не случится. Стайлз представил реакцию Хейла на всю ситуацию. Их путешествия не могли пройти без подобных происшествий.

Даже от таких малых действий, все силы куда-то испарились. Сосредоточив свое зрение на кровавом пятне Дерека, Стайлз сел напротив него. Это позволило сохранить сознание.

Оборотень исцелялся на глазах. Он много раз видел, как у Скотта края ран стягивались с невероятной скоростью. А тут Дерек почти оживал. Он призадумался: если бы Хейл смог удержать статус альфы, насколько больше у него было бы процентов сохранить жизнь.

Неожиданно глаза Дерека раскрылись. Они горели ледяным оттенком и были чересчур бешенными. Он вдохнул воздух так шумно, что пару птиц поднялись с насиженного места, испугавшись. Стайлз сам чуть не дал деру. Когти и клыки дополнили образ оборотня, который собирается потрошить своих жертв.

Хейл завертел головой, пытаясь сообразить, какого черта происходит вокруг. В нос ударил запах горелого человеческого тела, волос, каких-то химикатов и аконита. Он вспомнил, как проснулся и пытался вытащить кусок самолета из бедра, но силы быстро покинули его. Теперь до него дошло, почему.

Проморгавшись, он увидел перед собой Стайлза. Ничего необычного. Этот парнишка не мог умереть просто так и не помучить Дерека еще лишних пару десятков лет. Однако от сердца отлегло. Объясняться с отцом это предпоследние, что хотел бы сделать в своей жизни оборотень. Только вот парня изрядно потрепало. Он был похож на человека, попавшего на необитаемый остров, что почти правда.

— Стайлз, помоги…

Это единственное, что смог выговорить Хейл. Чертов цветок, на который он упал, прижался к открытой ране на ноге и отравлял его. Сам он сейчас будет не в состоянии сделать это. Вот и нашлось дело для Стилински.

— Что? — парень осмотрел Дерек и уставился на него вопросительно-взволнованным взглядом. До Хейла дошло, что это именно он вытащил из него кусок самолета.

— Убери проклятый цветок от моей левой ноги.

Стилински бросился к указанному месту и быстро отыскал желтый цветок. Не раздумывая, он вырвал его из земли и отбросил куда подальше.

— Ты как? — Стайлз не мог придумать более уместный вопрос для их ситуации. Перед ним Дерек, который чуть не помер от раны и аконита, самолет в щепки, трупы повсюду. Благо, они живы и смогут во всем разобраться. Даже в этом.

— После того, как ты вытащил этот чертов цветок, лучше, — неожиданная реакция для Дерека. Стилински уже готовился услышать в свой адрес что-то грубое и бросок смертельного взгляда, а еще хуже — хмурые брови. — Эти цветы повсюду. Походу, мы упали на поляну с аконитом.

— Ты чувствуешь еще кого-нибудь из выживших? — Стайлза начал беспокоить этот вопрос. Вместо того, чтобы ждать пробуждения Хейла, возможно, нужно было искать выживших. Оборотень мог быстро и точно определить, есть ли вообще смысл. — Странно все это, Дерек. Поверь мне и моему чутью.

— Из-за цветков я не могу сосредоточиться, — Хейл решил лишний раз напрячься, чтобы уловить хоть какое-то живое существо. Вот только, кроме бешенного сердца Стайлза, он ничего не услышал. На обоняние можно было и не надеяться. — Я слышу только тебя.

— Что нам делать? Как быстро поймут, что самолет упал и нам нужна помощь? Опять этот вечный вопрос попытаться найти город или остаться на месте. Почему тут вообще еще никого нет? Мы упали достаточно давно, — Стайлз принялся делать то, что он умел: задавать правильные вопросы, на которые никто не знает ответа.

— Ты сам сказал, что это все странно. Перестань удивляться, — Дерек несмотря на аконитовую пыльцу, разбросанную вокруг от цветков, почувствовал себя намного лучше. Картина вокруг него выглядела слишком уж невероятно. Он много с чем сталкивался в этой жизни, но никогда не думаешь, что рухнешь с самолета и останешься живым. — Нужно попытаться с кем-нибудь связаться.

— Черт! Точно! Мой отец! У него же случится приступ, если узнает, что мой самолет рухнул, не долетев пару часов. Я должен был отчитаться уже давным-давно. Если правительство не заметило падение самолета, то мой отец уже собрал нашу маленькую команду по спасению, — Стайлз начал хлопать себя по всем карманам, даже по голой груди в надежде найти свой телефон. — Боже, я, кажется, потерял свой телефон, пока катился несколько десятков метров. Дерек, дай, пожалуйста, свой телефон.

— Ты смотри, какие слова, — Хейл похрустел шеей и засунул руку в карман. Но вместо целого телефон он обнаружил поломанные запчасти. Стоило ли надеяться, что после такого происшествия телефон останется целым. Дерек высыпал перед Стайлзом остатки, тот в свою очередь схватился за голову. — Вот.

— Ну, блин, как так? Что мне теперь делать?! Это нельзя оставлять просто так, — Стилински поднялся на ноги и начал ходить из стороны в сторону, прихрамывая. — Что за идиотизм? В следующий раз возьму с собой телефон из стали. И оружие с защитой!

— Можно поискать у других пассажиров, — сквозь пелену ужасного запаха цветка, он почувствовал страх Стилински. Вот чего им действительно не хватало, так это криков и панической атаки. — Давай попытаемся.

— Мы тут минимум десять часов. Не уверен, что у кого-то сохранилась зарядка. Тем более, еще перелет. Боже. Почему судьба подкидывает нам такие испытания? Я хочу получить в конце огромный приз, — Стайлз топнул ногой и взмахнул здоровой рукой. — Ну что, Дерек, пойдем исследовать трупы? Всегда мечтал.

— Может, для начала разберемся с твоими ранами? — Дерек поднял бровь. Он с первого взгляда понял, что у того нелады с левой рукой и правой ногой. Такими темпами можно заработать травмы похуже, а возиться с вечно ноющим Стайлзом было за гранью его психических способностей. — Иди сюда, я вправлю плечо.

— Надеюсь, ты лучше играешь в доктора, чем я, — Стайлз нервно улыбнулся, когда Дерек поднялся со своего места. Возможно, сейчас ему отомстят за многое. Но Хейл так или иначе был прав. Он уже начинал чувствовать распирающую боль в ноге и плече. Не хватало, чтобы это все опухло посреди леса.

— Меня учили проигрывать.

— Мы обязательно поговорим с тобой на тему юмора и сарказма, чувак. Социализация творит невероятные вещи.

Стайлз аккуратно сел на пригорок позади него. Дерек предпочёл помолчать насчет последнего заявления. Он поближе осмотрел плечо Стилински и положил на него ладонь, на которой сразу вздулись черные вены. Стайлз почувствовал облегчение, будто он уже целую вечность ждал этой секунды. А потом что-то щелкнуло, и он приложил все силы, чтобы не завопить на весь лес.

— Дерек! Больно, блин!

— А ты что хотел почувствовать от вправления плеча?

Стайлз решил ничего не говорить, и пусть Дерек впишет это в книгу рекордов Гиннесса. Он решил сосредоточиться на предстоящей боли, но за этим ничего не последовало. Хейл вновь забрал боль и перевел взгляд на Стилински.

— С ногой и кистью все нормально. Просто сильный ушиб, — Хейл поднялся с колена и отошел на пару метров. Он оглядел кабину самолета. Теперь и его начал волновать вопрос о службах спасения. — Если станет невтерпеж, скажи.

Следующие десять минут они просидели в тишине. Стайлз пытался придумать дальнейший план действий. Ему не верилось, что они смогут найти рабочий телефон, поэтому его отцу придется потерпеть. Зато он мог бы найти в кабине самолета карту и дождаться заката, чтобы ночью выдвинуться в путь к городу и попытаться найти какую-нибудь деревушку или дорогу. Стандартный ход для попавших в бедствие.

Дерек по ощущениям определил, что поляна с многочисленными цветами — это эпицентр. Ему нужно уйти на пару километров в глубь леса, чтобы он смог по-быстрому найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Они, как магнит, привлекают неприятности. Быстро действовать — вот чему они научились за все годы знакомства.

— Давай зайдем в кабину к пилотам и найдем карту. Так мы сможем добраться до ближайшего населённого пункта. Мы упали слишком близко к городу. Тут просто не может не быть какой-нибудь деревни. Ох, они же на румынском все.

— В этом нет необходимости. Я превращусь в волка и оббегу территорию. Так получится быстрее.

— Ты хочешь оставить меня одного среди трупов и горящего самолета? Один я не останусь.

— Ты будешь только тормозить меня. Тут есть вода и еда. Кабина неплохое убежище. Стайлз, останься тут. Тем более, может прийти помощь.

— Что будет, если на меня кто-нибудь нападет?

— Я буду в зоне слышимости.

— Хорошо.

— Так просто?

— Мой отец пристрелит тебя, если я погибну по твоей вине. Это тебе стимул для скорого возвращения. Беги уже в лес, а я попытаюсь найти телефон, еду, воду, рацию и прочий хлам, который поможет нам. К тому времени, надеюсь, нас найдут и не впишут в иммигрантов.

— Я пошел. Эти цветы не дают сосредоточиться.

Стайлз смотрел на удаляющуюся фигуру Дерека. Он задумался об их внешнем виде. Сам парень был в одних рваных штанах. Хейлу повезло больше: на нем сохранилась и верхняя одежда, но все было пропитано кровью. Теперь шутка про «Остаться в живых» не кажется ему шуткой. Под такие глупые мысли он окончательно проводил оборотня в лес. Он видел, как через минуту засияли голубым цветом волчьи глаза и тут же исчезли.

Проверив всех погибших, как бы ему ни было неприятно, Стилински лишь убедился в отсутствии рабочего телефона. Он смог найти достаточное количество еды и воды, чтобы прожить здесь целую неделю. Это немного успокоило парня. Однако все же отнимать это у трупов было достаточно странно.

В кабине пилотов, Стайлз осмотрел погибших людей. Казалось, они просто уснули и все, их сердца остановились без причины. Как мало в их жизни происходило без причины. Здесь были нужны способности оборотня, а не человека. Все, что мог понять Стилински, он уже понял. Пилотов, скорее всего, отравили. Чем и как — непонятно.

Одного из пилотов выбросило из кресла при столкновении с землей. Его смерть наступила явно не из-за яда. Кровь мужчины стекала по стеклу тонкими дорожками. Когда усталость и ноющая боль во всем теле взяла свое, Стайлз сел в кресло пилота. Чувство удовлетворения наполнило парня.

Прошло где-то полчаса после того, как Дерек отправился на спасательную разведку. Стилински понажимал на все кнопки, но не вызвал никакого положительного эффекта. Последние пять минут он боролся со сном не на жизнь, а на смерть. Без Дерека он боялся засыпать. Тот хотя бы может прыгнуть и покусать неприятелей. Сарказм — дело хорошее, но в реальном нападении толку от него не много. Когда парень в очередной раз клюнул носом, перед ним на поляне появился белый волк. Сон ушел. Быстро.

Стайлз протер глаза в надежде проснуться или увидеть вместо белоснежного цвета, черную шерсть Дерека, но этого не произошло. Волк остановился. Он не выглядел агрессивным или готовым двигаться дальше. Казалось, он просто изучает Стилински на предмет угрозы. И не найдя такой, ушел назад в лес.

Скольких богов вспомнил Стайлз, известно только настоящему из них. Но он до сих пор не мог отойти от увиденного. Шок не отпускал. В волка превращались только лучшие из лучших. Каким образом это чудовище могло быть не замечено Дереком сразу, не укладывалось в голове. Ведь оборотень появился достаточно скоро. На этом моменте на его плечо легла рука. Крик Стайлза не уступал Лидии.

— Какого хрена ты так орешь? — Дерек держался за уши. Он не ожидал такой реакции.

— Да ты дурак, что ли? Я сижу в кабине самолета полного трупов! Пилот, словно муха размазан по стеклу, а по поляне бегает огромный белый волчара! И я не уверен, что один! А ты подкрадываешься сзади и кладешь руку мне на плечо! Тем более, за все время нашего общения ты делал так, чтобы отбросить меня или сделать больно, — треп Стилински резко прервался. Глаза Дерека стали намного больше обычного.

— Какой белый волк?

— Тот, что был на поляне минут пять назад. Я думаю, ты его спугнул. Хотя по оборотню нельзя было сказать, что он испугался. Скорее просто ушел.

— Я никого не слышал и не почувствовал. Ты уверен, что не померещилось?

— Уверен, — уже без энтузиазма сказал Стайлз.

— Я нашел деревню в пяти километрах. Пошли туда.

— А почему сам не зашел и не вызвал подмогу?!

— Мне кажется, что голый мужик из леса — это необычно.

— Убедительно.

— Стайлз.

— Что?

— Это мог быть разведчик. Нам нужно как можно быстрее убраться отсюда. Отбиться от стаи оборотней у меня не получится.

— Не хочу стать целью для охоты.

— Боюсь, уже. Становится темнее. Выдвигаемся.

— По крайней мере, это не летучие мыши.

***

Лиам сидел на матрасе и смотрел в одну точку. Кровать была заправлена, а комната вылизана до блеска. Он смог поспать всего пару часов после произошедшего, а потом на него накатила паника. Тео был прав: они могли пострадать сегодня, если не хуже. Им повезло, что Джастин и его стая оказались намного адекватней тех, кого они встречали в Бейкон Хиллс. Ведь никто не может прийти им на помощь.

Подростку стало крайне стыдно. С одной стороны, он понимает, что не виноват. Этот запах полностью скрывал любые намеки на оборотней. Но с другой… Он так расслабился за это время, что не успел даже среагировать и сбежать. И это после всей чертовщины, которую он пережил в родном городе.

Дверь аккуратно открылась, без обычного скрипа или хлопка об стену. Тео любил «нечаянно» будить Лиама часов в пять утра, когда возвращался с работы. Данбар почувствовал его запах еще пять минут назад и уже успел испугаться и успокоиться. Он всегда пользовался возможностью пару раз съездить химере по скуле для высвобождения злости, но сейчас определенно не хотел продолжения дневного случая.

Тео подошел к крану и набрал себе воды, жадно осушив стакан. От него пахло табаком, алкоголем и нервозностью. Все тело было покрыто блестками, которые тот отправился немедленно смывать. Тело ломило и хотелось уснуть как минимум на пару суток. Лиам боялся поднять на него глаза, а Рейкен не смотрел на него. Дверь в душ хлопнула.

Оборотень посмотрел на свои руки. Все только-только начало налаживаться. Они сняли квартиру и достаточно неплохо зарабатывали. Через пару недель они могли бы начать искать путь домой. Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Теперь их сохранность зависит от памяти подростка и тиража газеты. Как же Лиам надеялся, что стая не станет копать на них информацию.

Тео выходит из душа в одних трусах и Данбар не произносит ни слова. Обычно он требует хотя бы наличие шорт и радуется неполной наготе. Химера ложится на кровать и смотрит в потолок. Ужасно хочется спать, но такое чувство, будто кто-то вставил в глаза зубочистки. Лиам понимал, что разговор должен начать именно он.

— Ты как? — слова Лиама звучали в полной тишине, словно гром. Тео не ответил ему, продолжая ровно дышать, но не засыпая. Было крайне неловко, но Лиам должен был пройти через это. Он чувствовал себя виноватым. — Я испугался. В кафе они надели на меня мешок, а потом укололи. Оборотни мастера аконита. Очень забавно получается.

Данбар и не заметил, как оказался на полу, придавленный Тео. Его глаза сияли впервые так ярко. Лиам не мог оторвать глаз. Он не боялся подобной реакции. Пусть лучше эта язва говорит, чем молчит. Неизвестность пугает до чертиков. Данбар пообещал не отвечать на первые два удара. Даже не защищаться.

— Очень забавно, ничего не скажешь, — Тео ядовито выплюнул эти слова в адрес подростка. Его мышцы были напряжены до предела, но сердце билось ровно. — Ты подумал о Скотте? Что будет с ним, если я вернусь без тебя? Он настолько плохо тебя тренировал?

— Прости. Я не ожидал, — Лиам смотрел прямо в глаза Тео.

— Конечно же ты не ожидал. Когда у тебя такая дружная, заботливая и сильная стая, легко дать слабину. Всегда надо быть настороже. Почему ты такой ребенок? — Тео наконец моргнул. — Как мне сказать Скотту, что ты погиб?

— Ты не виноват, — Данбар поджал губу.

— А ты попытайся доказать это Стайлзу, — Рейкен наконец улыбнулся, но совершенно не по-доброму. — Ты еще слишком наивен. Даже после всего, что произошло. Зачем ты прыгнул за мной? Меня бы рано или поздно отпустили.

— Я не мог по-другому. Просто не мог, — Тео отпускает его шею, но продолжает сидеть на его животе, не позволяя встать. — Я скажу это лишь один раз. Напряги ушки, — Рейкен смотрел сквозь подростка, куда-то в пол, а потом перевел взгляд на цветок. — Ты должен поливать фиалку.

Лиам, даже с его иногда запаздывающим понимаем, догадался, что это было своеобразное «Не умри, пожалуйста». Тео не смог бы выразить это по-другому. Только так. Но химера до сих пор не отпускал его.

— Это ты купил этот цветок.

— Чтобы ты научился быть более ответственным.

— Хорошо, — Лиам, как и обещал, не спорил. Достаточно нервов на сегодня. — Если что, ты меня подстрахуешь. Вода в той лейке.

Рейкен не ответил, а просто встал с подростка.

— У нас теперь есть освежитель воздуха, — Тео кивнул в сторону большого баллона. — С апельсиновым вкусом.

— Все лучше томата, — Лиам фыркнул и поднялся на ноги.

— Я купил его, чтобы защищаться, — Лиам неоднозначно посмотрел на Тео. — Что за выражение? Я планировал когтем проколоть баллон и бросить в них, а потом зажигалку. У нас с тобой совсем нет оружия. Кроме клыков, когтей, РПВ и сарказма.

— Джеймс Бонд.

— А ты думал.

— Нам надо обсудить план, — Лиам только хотел начать, но был остановлен.

— Я хочу спать. У нас будет еще время. Целая неделя.

— Хорошо.

— Ты буквально работаешь на свою смерть.

— Может быть, мне поднимут зарплату за жестокое обращение, — Тео улыбнулся.

Они легли на кровать (матрас) и Рейкен отключился. Лиаму и самому нужно было уже засыпать. До работы остались считанные часы, а тело смогло расслабиться только сейчас. Подросток лишний раз убедился, что не зря спас Тео. Они обязательно выкрутятся, а может, найдут новых друзей. Скотт бы одобрил. С такими мыслями он и уснул.


	10. Несостыковки

— Когда, блять, ты уже вернешься?

Лиам не спал всю ночь, дожидаясь, пока Тео не придет в квартиру с последнего рабочего дня. Да, Данбар мог признаться, что волновался за химеру. Пока что только у себя в голове, но все же. Прошла целая неделя, а в Бейкон Хиллс ничего не произошло. Он уже устал нервничать и беспокоиться.

Все в кафе вели себя, будто ничего не произошло. Разговаривали, шутили, подкалывали, словно не они надевали ему на голову мешок. Из-за чертовых сигарет Дебби Лиам не мог хотя бы попытаться почувствовать их настоящие эмоции. Он обещал им, что подтвердит свои слова в течении недели, а она уже закончилась. Теперь еще и чертов Тео задерживается. Они вполне могли схватить его, а он тут разлеживается.

Лиам двести миллионов раз пытался начать разговор на тему их плана на случай, если он ошибся, но Рейкену все было некогда. Теперь же его нет на полчаса больше обычного и Данбар просто хочет придушить сначала Тео, а потом каждого из стаи. Сложно принимать здравые решения, если ты подросток с РПВ в другом времени и совершенно один. Парень вспомнил уравновешенного Скотта. Да, Лиам никогда не станет истинным альфой. Его потолок — это со-капитан по лакроссу.

От возрастающего раздражения парень принялся считать воображаемые шаги до работы Тео. В какой-то момент он просто не выдержал и встал с их матраса. Громко пыхтя и недовольно ворча, он подошел к двери. Там, на тряпочке стояла их немногочисленная обувь. Рейкен настаивал на поддержание чистоты, поэтому никакой пыльной обуви в квартире.

Натянув сланцы и глубоко выдохнув, Лиам схватился за ручку. В этот момент его слух пронзил звук входной двери и знакомый запах ударил в нос. Так быстро в своей жизни подросток еще не соображал. Быстро скинув с себя сланцы, он выключил свет и юркнул под покрывало, плотно закрывая глаза. Сердце невменяемо билось в груди.

Их входная дверь открылась, впуская Тео. Он как всегда недовольно фыркал от глупых блесток, но этот день был особенным. Сегодня в добавок день красок: волосы химеры имели синеватый оттенок, а левая щека зеленый. Парень очень рад, что вакханалия закончилась, и он может спокойно принять душ. За этот день он заработал много чаевых.

Тео посмотрел на якобы спящего Лиама и улыбнулся. Сердце Данбара до сих пор выпрыгивало из груди, но на кошмар это не было похоже. Значит, парень всего лишь притворяется спящим. Сложив два плюс два, Рейкен предположил, что тот волнуется о предстоящем разговоре и дожидался его. Сам Тео решил забросить мысли о побеге, драке или союзе с другой стаей на завтра. Сегодня ночью ничего не случится. По крайней мере, он надеялся на это.

Гадко улыбнувшись, Тео скинул с себя всю одежду прямо в комнате, прекрасно осознавая, что Лиам знает, где он разделся. Просто он не мог пройти мимо и не поиздеваться над бедным взволнованным мальчиком. Но, как ни странно, подросток выдержал испытание и не шелохнулся. Рейкен хмыкнул и зашел в душ. Так сильно хотелось спать, что он уже и не думал о позднем ужине. Теперь перед ними неделя выходных. Успеет еще.

Лиам чуть не бросился на химеру, когда понял, что тот опять сделал. У них уже случилось достаточно ругани по поводу наготы Тео, но тот упорно игнорировал просьбы Данбара. Лиам решил бороться до последнего. Если этот вредный упырь пытается надавить на его нервы таким способом, то он забудет об обязательной уборке. При условии, если они переживут назревающий новый конфликт.

Когда Рейкен вышел из душа, Данбар уже погрузился в беспокойный сон. Усталость после работы все равно взяла свое. Тео откинул руку парня на его половину и лег, уставившись в потолок. Мысли мгновенно заполонили голову и, несмотря на то, что тело буквально ломило от усталости, не давали заснуть.

Близилось время, когда Тео начнет свой план по разрушению стаи Скотта. И сейчас у него в силах помешать самому себе или помочь. С того самого дня, как они попали в прошлое, он больше не задумывался об этом. Возможно, это и есть способ искупить свою вину, а может, наоборот, получить желаемое. Кто знает, почему меч выбросил их именно сюда? Какова истинная причина и есть ли в этом вообще смысл?

Тео провалялся полчаса, обдумывая все это, пока Лиам в очередной раз не пихнул его рукой в бок и что-то сонно пробормотал про сосиски. Волосы парня растрепались на подушке. Если тот собирался косить под рок-звезду, то Рейкен обещал сам себе не допустить этого. На этой неделе он отведет Лиама в парикмахерскую. Тео неосознанно запустил руку в свои волосы, проверяя их длину. Он решил потерпеть еще пару недель, а может быть месяц.

Лиам был слишком наивен по отношению к Тео. По крайней мере, так думал сам Тео. Стайлз, наверное, бы не смог спать в его присутствии. Доверие, которым наградил Данбар химеру, удивляло. Особенно, если взглянуть с точки зрения Стилински. В груди что-то неприятно заныло, когда Тео вспомнил о своем предательстве. Он пустил себе когти в ладонь, чтобы успокоиться. Только, когда солнце начало пробиваться над горизонтом, его измученный мозг дал ему возможность уснуть, независимо даже от того, что рука Лиама упала где-то рядом с ухом. Вот и пришли выходные.

***  
Пять километров тянулись бесконечно. Стайлз постоянно оглядывался по сторонам. Он знал: их уже догнали и за ними следят. Однако причина, по которой они еще не показались оставалась загадкой. Стилински догадался, что они заблудились, потому что при всем уважении к способностям волка Дерека, он видел это дерево пять минут назад. Они шли так долго, что наступила кромешная тьма.

— Дерек, нужно искать другой выход, — Стайлз осмотрелся по сторонам в поиске каких-нибудь разноцветных глаз, но не нашел ничего подозрительного. Он похвалил себя за сообразительность, когда прихватил с собой куртку из вещей в самолете, а также рюкзак.

— У нас нет другого выхода, как найти деревню, — Хейл выглядел крайне напряженным и недовольным. Его тело работало на пределе своих возможностей. По его расчетам, они должны были уже выйти к той деревушке. Но он никак не мог понять, каким образом вообще мог заблудиться.

— Ты же понимаешь, да? Что причина не в тебе? Питер упоминал про особый вид аконита? Те оранжево-желтые цветы на месте крушения. Они не позволяли тебе почувствовать окружающий мир. Та стая тесно с ним связана, — хоть и было темно, но Стайлз увидел, как сильнее напряглись плечи Дерека. — Нас специально путают, но не нападают.

— Я абсолютно ничего не чувствую. Единственный запах, который все же пробивается — твой, но он слабый и смешан с гарью, — Хейл решил, что пора признать очевидное. Им лучше попытаться собраться с мыслями и придумать план действий. — Если это они причастны к падению самолета, то шансов у нас взять под контроль ситуацию мало.

— Ты понимаешь, что они скорее всего слышат нас? — Стайлз понял, что так или иначе им придется играть по правилам белого волка. Он лишь надеялся, что финал близко, потому что после пережитого ему хотелось вырубиться на любой горизонтальной поверхности. Тем более, прошли уже почти сутки, как он должен был позвонить отцу.

— Абсолютно, — Дерек остановился и вгляделся в темноту. Стайлз не увидел там ровным счетом ничего. Рука оборотня не дала сделать еще один шаг вперед. Широкая ладонь легла на шуршащую ткань и сжала. — Лес закончится метров через триста. Ты не видишь огонь?

— Я вижу не дальше чем на двадцать метров. Давай, нам нужно двигаться. И пусть это будет капкан. Сами не пойдем — заставят, — Стилински не без труда отцепил Хейла от себя. — Если я умру в каком-то чертовом лесу, вот так, то… Я сам виноват.

— Ты действовал рефлекторно. Глупо, но рефлекторно, — Дерек схватил парнишку за ворот куртки и отодвинул назад, когда тот решил идти вперед. Так ему самому было намного спокойнее. Глаза Стайлза на секунду блеснули надеждой. — Нет, ты все равно виноват.

— Не стоило и надеяться, — Стилински фыркнул. — А на что похож мой запах?

— Это трудно объяснить, — Дерек хотел предложить более продуктивную тему для разговора, но такая не шла в голову. Они не знали, враги ли ждут их на той поляне, где горел костер, или друзья. Не знали их количество и намерения. Как они узнали, что прилетят именно сюда? Так много вопросов, что Хейл решил поддаться настроению Стайлза и поговорить ни о чем.

— А ты попробуй, — Стайлз нервничал, но Дерек не мог почувствовать этого сейчас, и это большой плюс. Если они выживут, то парень пообещал себе взять немного чудо-травы. Быть как на ладони у всей этой сверхъестественной живности начинало доставать. — Можешь выговориться.

— Это как объяснять, чем пахнут яблоки. Ты сразу вспоминаешь этот запах при упоминании. Я лишь могу сказать, на что похож твой запах, и все, — Дерек пожал плечами, не поворачиваясь в сторону Стайлза. — Для оборотней это все в порядке вещей.

— Ты специально заставляешь задавать тебе новые вопросы? Просто бы выложил, как есть, но нет. Это слишком просто, — Стилински взмахнул руками. — О, великий рожденный оборотнем Дерек Хейл, скажи, на что похож мой запах?

— Ты пахнешь словно молочный шоколад с маленькой толикой лаванды и роз. Еще иногда отдает клубникой, — Дерек говорил это слишком странно. — А еще ты пахнешь вредностью, доставучестью и бензином, на котором работает твой внутренний моторчик.

— Такой момент испортил, — Стайлз постарался улыбнуться, не вышло. — Чувствую, я не пахну словно молочный шоколад с маленькой толикой лаванды. И клубникой тоже.

— Не пахнешь.

— Ну, Дерек.

— Хорошо. Ты пахнешь персиками. Ясно? Твой запах похож на персики, — Дерек даже остановился и повернулся к парню, сверкнув глазами. Стайлз даже из мёртвого достанет нужную информацию. Хейл решил обойтись малой кровью. — Надеюсь, ты доволен. А теперь давай помолчим и подумаем над горящим вдали костром.

И они замолчали. Как бы ни было интересно Стайлзу рассмотреть костер впереди и узнать причину, по которой его зажгли, он думал о своем запахе. Он даже попытался принюхаться к кисти, лизнуть, но никакого персика не было и в помине. Это было как-то чересчур странно. Не готов он был к персикам. То количество адерала, которое Стилински принимает в день, должно перекрыть все другие запахи.

Они вышли на край огромной поляны, но никак не решались пройти вперед. Прямо в центре горел огромный костер, однако никого рядом не было. Цветов, которые росли на месте крушения самолета, здесь не оказалось. Дышать от этого Дерек легче не стал. Логично, что преследователи что-то подсыпали в пламя. Хейл бросил короткий взгляд на Стилински, кусающего ногти, и шагнул вперед, хватая парня за плечо. Протестов не последовало. Зато запах страха начал окутывать оборотня.

Им нужно было дойти до конца. И этот конец обозначался костром. Теперь неприступная пелена, наконец, отступала от тела Дерека и, казалось, он уловил знакомый запах и услышал шорох в лесу. Он решил не обманываться лишний раз, а просто идти вперед. Стайлз все равно как заведенный смотрел по сторонам, пока не остановился на небе.

— Боже, Дерек, посмотри на небо. Даже в нашем маленьком городке, на том обрыве нет столько звезд. Если бы не сложившаяся ситуация, это была бы лучшая ночь в моей жизни, — парень на секунду задумался. — Ну, еще можно вычеркнуть падение самолета и гибель двухсот человек. Но глаз не отвести.

Дерек не смог хотя бы краем глаза посмотреть на ночное небо. Он уже видел подобное. Когда-то очень давно он с семьей отправлялся далеко за пределы Бейкон-Хиллс: охотились, играли. В то время стая Хейл состояла не из четырех оставшихся оборотней, разбросанных по миру. Воспоминание было слишком ярким. Дерек даже забыл на секунду, в какую передрягу они попали.

Перед глазами появилось лицо матери. Она улыбалась и выглядела такой уверенной, сильной, непоколебимой, даже посреди леса напротив костра. Дети были похожи на маленьких чертей, но мать всегда была слишком утонченной, даже по колено в грязи. Может быть, Дерек просто боготворил мать. Он при всем желании не стал бы таким хорошим альфой, как она. Судьба доказала это.

По поляне раздался вой. Дерек знал этот сигнал. Обычно это позволяло волкам держаться вместе, сигнализируя о своем местоположении. Это был призыв выйти из укрытия. Хейл давно забыл, что такое страх и сейчас чувствовал лишь восхищение организованной работой стаи.

Белый волк, которого видел Стилински, показался первым. Его ослепляющая шерсть, словно бельмо на глазу, выдавала его. Красные глаза светились, информируя о положении в стае. Альфа всегда должен встречать гостей первым. Волк задрал голову вверх и снова протяжно завыл, но с места не двигался.

Дерек услышал так много сердец, что не смог их посчитать. Теперь действительно можно не волноваться — при определённом раскладе им пришел конец. Единственный вопрос, который теперь мучил оборотня: зачем приводить с собой так много оборотней? Даже одного альфы было бы достаточно, чтобы справится с одной омегой и человеком.

Позади альфы показалась женщина в длинном платье. Хейл попытался почувствовать, кем она является, но с витающими в воздухе запахами это было практически невозможно. Через секунду показался парень с маской на лице. Он кивнул в сторону Стайлза и Дерека, и белый волк направился в их сторону.

— Их всего трое? Может, у нас есть шанс справиться? — Стайлз выглянул из-за плеча Хейла, но тот сразу инстинктивно прикрыл его. На этот жест парень снова фыркнул. Это уже совсем не тот Дерек, которого они встретили со Скотом несколько лет назад в лесу. — Можно использовать огонь для обороны.

— Это только те, кого ты видишь. Их больше сорока, — Стайлз клацнул челюстью от неожиданности и замолчал. Он и не представлял, что на одной территории их может быть так много. Если бы Бейкон-Хиллс охраняло так много оборотней, проблемы просто испарялись сами по себе. Никто не смог бы даже посмотреть в сторону маленького городка.

Такая стая раньше была и в их городе. Стилински посмотрел на Дерека. Если верить рассказам Питера и хмурого волчары, то их стая имела статус сильнейшей в Калифорнии. Пожар изменил судьбы не только их семьи, но и всего Бейкон-Хиллс. Теперь их маленькая и неказистая компания охраняет магнит для всех сверхъестественных существ. Замечательно.

Дерек выпустил клыки и когти, предупреждающе зарычал. Но группа из трех неизвестных личностей никак не отреагировала. Они подошли на расстояние трех метров и остановились. Волк сел и посмотрел на Дерека, наклонив голову. Стайлзу показалось, что их все же не собираются убивать без попытки объясниться.

На глазах оборотень возвращал себе человеческий образ. Мужчина встал в полный рост и улыбнулся. Он, в отличии от Хейла, не выпустил когти и клыки. Два шрама под глазом украшали его лицо, а белоснежные длинные волосы спускались до поясницы. Глаза не горели пламенем, но сохранили бордовый оттенок в свете костра.

— Малыш Дерек принял меня за врага? Позор нашей семье, — мужчина любезно принял от женщины, которая скорее всего являлась советником стаи, какую-то тряпку, чтобы прикрыть свою наготу. — Этого стоило ожидать. Я видел тебя еще в колыбели. Тогда ты был не такой грозный, но твой запах я не забыл.

Стайлз смотрел на Дерека и не мог понять, в чем дело. Судя по разговору, этот оборотень был знаком с ним, но хмурый волчара не выглядел так, словно встретил старого знакомого. Он до сих пор не вернул когти назад. Спасибо Питеру за незабываемый опыт предательства и подаренную неуверенность в каждом встречном. Стилински встряхнул головой, выгоняя образ улыбающегося козла из мыслей.

— Я вас не помню, — взгляд Дерека был как у побитой собаки. Он не чувствовал никакой угрозы от подошедших людей и оборотней. Когти и клыки почти непроизвольно втянулись назад. Теперь они со Стайлзом были полностью безоружны.

— Я видел тебя в первый и последний раз, когда Талия позвала нас отпраздновать твое рождение. Мы не смогли покинуть страну после рождения наследницы семьи Хейл, поэтому пришлось искупить вину. Больше мы не виделись с твоей мамой, — Дерек внимал каждому слову. Этот оборотень, видимо, был очень близок с их семьей, но сам Хейл не помнил абсолютно ничего. — Все дети Талии, наверно, похожи на неё. Самая сильная женщина, которую я когда-либо знал.

— Вы слышали о пожаре? — Дерек говорил почти беззвучно. Мысли застопорились на воспоминаниях о маме и семье.

— Только факт. Всей истории, к сожалению, я не знаю. Или к счастью... — мужчину передернуло. — Сколько вас осталось в живых? Мне совершенно не нравится, что твои глаза голубые. Не говори, что все женщины Хейлов погибли.

— Из живых потомков мамы осталась только Кора, — на мгновение перед глазами предстал образ Лоры, но лишь на мгновение. — Есть еще Малия, дочь Питера, сам Питер и я. Все остальные погибли в пожаре.

— Это ужасно. У меня нет слов. Меня вводит в тоску лишь мысль о гибели лучшей подруги. Но она ваша мать и глава клана. Не могу представить, что ты можешь чувствовать, — оборотень поднял голову в воздух и протяжно завыл, подзывая остальных членов стаи.

— Спасибо за соболезнование, — на автомате выдал Дерек. Он так часто произносил эту глупую фразу. Но стоящий перед ним человек мог хотя бы отдаленно понять, через что ему пришлось пройти.

— Так значит юная Кора теперь ваш вожак? — глаза Дерека на мгновение вспыхнули, но тут же вернули себе зеленый оттенок.

— Нет. Кора не альфа. Альфой сначала был Питер, после… — теперь стало понятно, почему Питер так боялся появляться в Румынии. Смотря, как сильно незнакомый оборотень, лучший друг Талии, переживает трагедию Хейлов, Дерек ясно осознал, что любимый дядюшка мог и не вернуться живым. И на этот раз окончательно. — Питер убил Лору, чтобы получить силу альфы. Потом я убил Питера. В итоге эта сила ушла, чтобы спасти Кору.

— Питер еще жив? — Глаза оборотня загорелись красным. Его настроение быстро сменилось на крайне недовольное.

— Мы пытались убить его несколько раз, но этот козел постоянно использует какие-то лазейки, чтобы вернуться с того света. Сейчас он немного поуспокоился из-за Малии, но тут вопрос достаточно спорный, кто бы саму её держал в узде, — Стайлз, наконец, подал голос, привлекая к себе внимание. От него веяло нервозность и гарью, ни капли намека на страх. — Ну, наверное, Скотт с этим справляется, — тихо добавил Стилински.

— Мы не представились друг другу. Я Вин Амбер. Законный альфа стаи Амбер. Все волки на поляне — моя стая, — оборотень положил руку себе на грудь, представляясь. — Слева от меня Сара Амбер. Единственный советник и друид моей стаи. Справа мой новый союзник Сэм. К сожалению, он не может говорить и снять маску.

Дерек кивнул женщине, которая смотрела на них с каким-то тайным огоньком в глазах. Она выглядела немного двинутой на вид. Другой соратник вызывал лишь вопросы и непонимание. Особенно у Стайлза, который привык не затыкаться ни на секунду. Стилински посмотрел на оборотня в маске. Наверное, в каждой стае должен быть свой хмурый и молчаливый волк.

— Стайлз Стилински, друг Дерека. Прилетели в Румынию, чтобы поговорить с вами о многих важных вещах, — парень бросил короткий взгляд на Хейла, чтобы оценить его согласие на собственный статус. Тот стоял, будто каменное изваяние. — Я уточню парочку моментов. Вы не собираетесь нас убивать? Мы как-то очень перепугались, когда оказались оторваны от обычного и сверхъестественного мира. Это вы причастны к падению самолета? Почему нас до сих пор не нашли? У вас есть средства связи?

Белый волк был буквально сражен количеством вопросов, но попытался запомнить все и дать верный ответ. Дерек лишь покачал головой. Ему уже было стыдно за надоедающую болтовню Стайлза. И неизвестно, когда он сможет побыть в тишине. Он застрял с ним здесь. В этот момент Хейла поразила ужасная мысль. Оборотень даже не сдержался и начал говорить раньше открывшего рот Вина.

— Стайлз, дай угадаю, вместе с самолетом ты потерял свои таблетки и мою последнюю надежду на спокойствие? — если этот человек станет в ближайшем будущем еще активней, он вернется в Америку своими силами, переплывая океан. — Скажи, что они у тебя в кармане.

— Они у меня в кармане, — сердце Стайлза предательски затрепыхалось, выдавая того с потрохами. Дерек застонал. — Ну извини, это было последнее, о чем я подумал, когда самолет разбивался. В следующий раз сначала найду адерал, а потом вытащу кусок железяки из твоей ноги.

— Думаю, нам стоит успокоиться, отдохнуть и пойти к нам в поселение, — Вин отвлек на себя внимание. Стилински мог поклясться, что мужчина в маске хмыкнул. Немые не могут хмыкать. — В паре километров есть место, где обитают наши семьи. Там вы сможете поесть, принять ванну, поспать. Нам надо утрясти пару важных вещей. Пойдемте.

Дерек и Стайлз переглянулись. Эта троица выглядела чересчур загадочно и немного странно. Женщина так и не отрывалась от сигарет. Хейлу хотелось скорее уже избавиться от этого привкуса горечи на языке от трав. В эти моменты он завидовал Стайлзу, который почти не ощущал всего этого. И он боялся, что придется привыкать. Путешествие будет длинным. Спасибо, Стайлз.

***

Первым проснулся Лиам. Он потянулся на матрасе и бесшумно зевнул. Рука упала на живот и почесала его по привычке. Биоритмы наконец-то подстроились под их работу. Из-за того, что Тео работает в ночь, а он днем, химера дрых до обеда, а Данбар открывал глаза ровно в девять. Парень перевел взгляд на будильник и вырубил его. Не хватало, чтобы адская машина заорала в их первый выходной. От Тео веяло усталостью. Он хоть и спал, но под глазами виднелись синеватые мешки.

Лиам старался встать как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Рейкена. Но химера лишь пробубнил непонятную околесицу и раскинул свои конечности на стороне Лиама, нахмурившись во сне. Данбар подошел к столу и посмотрел на электрический чайник. Этот чайник, выглядел так, будто играл главную роль в одном из ужастиков. Он такой старый и потрепанный, что не стоил своих десять баксов, и жмот Тео прокололся в своей экономии.

Принюхавшись и не почувствовав хоть малейшего признака еды в кухонных шкафчиках, Лиам открыл холодильник. Два яйца в коробке; уже прокисшее, но до сих пор безвкусное дешевое молоко и хлеб, который они хранили здесь. Обычно Лиам завтракал хлопьями с молоком, но такими темпами он скоро сам станет кукурузой. Решив, что так дело не пойдет и им всем нужен разгрузочный день, парень взял пятьдесят долларов и отправился в магазин.

Уже был конец октября, поэтому испепеляющая жара и невыносимая духота отступили. В девять утра людей было намного меньше. Отдыхающее понемногу разъезжались, а немногие оставшиеся спали после веселой ночи. Увидеть можно только здешних жителей, спешащих на работу. В отличии от мотеля, чтобы дойти до ближайшего супермаркета приходилось тратить десять минут. Но сегодня это скорее успокаивало раздраженного Лиама, чем бесило.

В городе было достаточно мало зелени по сравнению с Бейкон Хиллс. Единичные деревья уже полностью пожелтели. Это почему-то напомнило о школе. Если они не вернутся в то время, откуда появились, то Лиаму придется остаться на второй год. Это было самое отвратительное из всего происходящего, не считая того, что странная стая угрожает им смертью. Лиам не стал забивать себе голову с утра пораньше. Свежий осенний воздух остужал горячее сердце. Перед парнем появилась вывеска супермаркета.

Данбар взял тележку и покатил в сторону молочного отдела. Он хотел сыра. И пусть он стоит дорого, Тео здесь нет. Если скряге что-то не понравится, может вернуть назад, при условии того, что Лиам не успеет откусить половину. На входе в отделение магазина всегда продавались газеты и журналы. На этом месте у подростка сжалось сердце. Главная страница местной газеты призывала быть аккуратными и следить за детьми, так как в школе Бейкон Хиллс произошла эпидемия.

— Они заболели! Все заболели! Господи! Ура! Лучшая новость за неделю! — Данбар схватил газету и прижал к своей груди. Это не отменяло всех его проблем, но теперь не он является их источником, а Тео. Не надо было рассказывать всем про путешествие во времени.

Продавцы и случайные покупатели посмотрели на подростка с укором и негодованием после его выкриков. Данбар решил ретироваться в молочный отдел, ему нисколечко не было стыдно. Он-то прекрасно знал, что все хорошо. Теперь он точно решил потратить несчастный полтинник на королевский завтрак.

Перед глазами все прыгало от радости. Он никак не мог выбрать нормальное молоко, а не те помои, которые брал Рейкен. Тугой узел внутри начал стремительно ослабевать. Дышать стало легче и намного приятнее. Вчитываясь в очередное название, Лиам не заметил, как рука легла ему на плечо, слабо сжимая. Данбар подпрыгнул на месте.

— Прости, Лиам, я не хотела тебя напугать, — Сара отступила в сторону. Лиам выпучил глаза от удивления. Женщина завязала свою львиную гриву в косу. С такой прической и без сигареты в пальцах она выглядела довольно странно и непривычно.

— Вы следили за мной? — он и сам не знал, зачем спросил вот так в лоб. Он никогда не умел правильно начинать разговоры, особенно, когда внутри играла целая палитра чувств. — Вы видели заголовки газет? Вы не пришли, чтобы надеть мне мешок на голову?

— Нет. Не думаю, что я бы справилась с таким сильным оборотнем в одиночку. Особенно в супермаркете, — женщина улыбнулась. Она видела в Лиаме все того же ребенка, что и при первой встрече. Он был хорошим человеком, а интуиция её редко подводила. — Как раз по поводу этих заголовков я и пришла поговорить.

— Мне незачем вас обманывать. Тео сказал лишнего. При любых обстоятельствах этого делать не стоило. Даже нашей смерти. В этом случае мы рискуем не только собой. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, — Лиам положил первый попавшийся пакет и с умным видом начал выбирать сыр. Не самое крутое занятие для его речи. Лишь бы молоко не стоило всех его денег.

— Поэтому я и шла поговорить с вами, как и обещала, но увидела, что ты направляешься в супермаркет. Не хотела лишний раз встречаться с Тео, — она улыбнулась, но приняла более серьезный вид, когда Лиам нахмурил брови. — Невероятно то, что ты оказался прав. Мы проверили все дважды. Ошибки нет.

— Тео ужасный человек. Он жадный, чересчур чистоплотный и язвительный, — Данбар скривился. Он знал еще парочку неприятных качеств Тео, но решил промолчать. — При этом он… Не думаю, что сказал бы это вслух, а тем более другому человеку, но он оправдывает свои косяки. Правда, не всегда. Только ему ни в коем случае не говорите.

— Не каждый прыгнет за другом в окно на целую стаю оборотней, — Сара помахала рукой в сторону сыра и положила тот, который Лиам не решался взять из-за его цены. Тот удивленно посмотрел в её сторону. — Так, за твои покупки плачу я и не препирайся, пай-мальчик. Мне приказал Джастин сгладить вину за мешок на голове. Нам очень стыдно. Примите наши извинения.

— Хорошо, только в следующий раз, пожалуйста, сначала задайте пару вопросов, — Сара начала скидывать ему всевозможные продукты. Лиам позеленел от неловкости, но его желудок изголодался по нормальной еде высокого качества. — У меня к вам просьба.

— Нет, я все равно положу в корзину то, что считаю нужным.

— Я не про это, — Лиам запнулся после этих слов. Чем он мог понравиться этой женщине, парень не понимал. Он прокашлялся. — Пожалуйста, просто умоляю вас, ничего не ищите про нас с Тео. Настанет день, и мы все вам расскажем. Если что-то произойдет не так, то мы можем исчезнуть или ещё хуже — дорогие нам люди. Вы обязаны нас понять.

— Поверь, я могу. Я советник стаи. Единственный. Я та, кто чтит природу и правила сверхъестественного мира. Кто, как ни я понимаю, что такое необходимость. Я поговорю насчет этого с Джастином. Мы не будем копать под вас, — она кивнула, и они перешли в мясной отдел. — Но вам все равно придется поговорить со всей стаей. У нас сложились не самые теплые отношения с родственниками, поэтому появления двух бет без альфы в нашем округе напрягает.

— А я думал, что разговора с тобой достаточно, — корзина уже заполнилась наполовину. Если её стоимость превысит их недельный заработок, он умрет со стыда. — Что за дрянь вы постоянно курите? Мой волк хочет повеситься, и я, между прочим, тоже.

— До ритуала всегда так. Позже становится намного проще, — женщина никак не могла выбрать между двумя нарезками, поэтому положила сразу две. Где-то на заднем фоне заскулил Лиам. — Это сорт янтарного аконита. Есть легенда про этот цветок. Желтый аконит убивает даже сильнейших существ. Например, альф. Про бет и омег и говорить не стоит. Наша стая когда-то чуть была не уничтожена лисами. Янтарный аконит был создан, когда кровь лисы упала на желтый. С тех самых пор мы получили этот цветок и взяли его гербом семьи.

— А причем тут запах? — Лиам подумал, если он сам будет класть дешевые продукты, то ему будет не так неловко, но она благополучно выложила хлеб за доллар из корзины. — Он вас не душит? Вы там двадцать четыре на семь с ним.

— Нет. Мы поджигаем засушенные цветки, чтобы распознать сверхъестественных существ и выявить лис. Особенно темных, — Лиам не стал признаваться, что не видит в этом всем смысла. Он просто решил тактично промолчать. — С нашей стаей ничего не случится. Максимум вырубится на пару дней.

— Он еще не позволяет что-либо почувствовать обычным оборотням, — они направились в сторону кассы. — Это никак не влияет на вас самих?

— Стая тоже не может нормально ориентироваться, не считая альфы. Там уже более индивидуально. Мы достигли настоящего мастерства в этом деле, — Данбар начал выкладывать на ленту продукты. В этот момент Сара подложила парочку батончиков.

— С вас триста восемьдесят долларов, — кассир странно смотрел на Данбара.

— Я картой, — она махнула пластиком в воздухе и засунула его в аппарат, ожидая требования пароля. — Дайте, пожалуйста, еще два пакета. Надеюсь, хватит.

— Ох, как-неловко-то, — Лиам заправил выбившуюся прядь за ухо и отвернулся в сторону.

— Прекрати. Если я не выполню поручение Джастина, он вздумает заплатить тебе. Это выглядит чересчур похожим на взятку. Некрасиво получается, — Данбар вздернул бровь. Если бы сейчас Тео был здесь, он бы сказал, что некрасиво надевать на подростков мешки и накачивать их аконитом.

Они вышли на улицу. Парень держал пакеты и находил их достаточно тяжелыми, даже для оборотня. Рейкен будет в шоке. Сара по обычаю закурила и в нос сразу ударил мерзкий запах. Лиам не мог его ни с чем сравнить. От него появлялась горечь на языке и тошнота. Начинала кружиться голова. Мысли тянулись, как жвачка.

— Скоро запах не будет таким раздражающим. Пошли, — Лиам странно посмотрел на женщину. Неужели она хотела поговорить и с Тео? Но тот наверняка еще не проснулся и выглядел слишком измученным, даже во время сна. Данбар бы предпочел не будить его. — Ты знал, что все твои мысли и эмоции отражаются на твоем лице? Ты как открытая книга. Я не буду заходить к вам. Просто провожу.

— Да я не о том. Тео, наверное, еще пускает слюни в наши дешевые подушки. Я сам был, как на иголках. Особенно, когда работаешь с тем, кто может тебя убить. Хорошо, что теперь хоть можно расслабиться, — Лиам дернул плечами.

— Остался только маленький штрих. Вы должны пройти ритуал, — Сара криво улыбнулась. — У нас есть традиция в стае. Каждый, кому мы хотим доверять, должен пройти ритуал. Раньше это действительно была защита от лис, но сейчас скорее формальность. Есть поверье, что это также очищает душу и тело от темных сил. Любой нормальный оборотень может пройти его. Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Тео же койот?

— Ты второй раз назвала его по имени без издевательств! Прогресс в ваших отношениях.

— Сдержалась только ради тебя.

— Да, Тео — койот.

— Суть ритуала очень проста: вы выходите на поле, где растет или разложен янтарный аконит в нужном количестве — там также есть парочка других безопасных для оборотня трав, они нужны, чтобы отдать дань традициям — потом вы входите в круг, а мы поджигаем аконит. Если вы не вырубаетесь или не умираете — все хорошо. На ритуале должны присутствовать все члены стаи.

— Если не умираем?! Это отличный бонус, — Лиам подумал, что Тео слишком плохо на него влияет. Вот уже и сарказм проявляется.

— Если вы истинные оборотни или люди, то с вами ничего не случится. Это опасно только для лис и всякой нечисти. Вы же две беты, что вам бояться? — Сара попыталась успокоить подростка. Она и сама давным-давно испугалась не на шутку.

— Ну, да. Мы две обычные беты.

— Тогда не переживай. Мне на подготовку нужно три дня. Получается в среду придешь в кафе, и мы отправимся на ритуал. Там вы и познакомитесь со всей стаей. Информация о вас дальше меня, Дебби, Джастина и парней не ушла. Мы решили представить вас, как просто путников. Придумайте какую-нибудь легенду, — они подошли к зданию, где жили парни, — и попроси Тео быть не таким мудаком. Надо произвести хорошее впечатление на всю стаю.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Я наступлю на бабочку, если спрошу, почему ты попал сюда именно с ним? Не легче послать далеко и надолго? — Сара была действительно впечатлена тем прыжком Тео в окно, но парни казались слишком разными, чтобы быть друзьями.

— Наверное, все-таки да, — Лиам криво улыбнулся, подражая Скотту. Он посмотрел на их окно и не увидел там никого. Из-за дурацких сигарет Сары он не мог сосредоточиться. — Все заслуживают второй шанс.

— Я тебя поняла, — женщина проследила взглядом, куда посмотрел парень. — Что ж, я все тебе рассказала. Пожалуйста, придумайте убедительную историю и постарайтесь хорошо соврать.

— Уверяю вас, Тео сможет.

— Вот и хорошо. Еще раз приношу извинения за нападение.

— Извинения приняты, — Лиам улыбнулся и двинулся в сторону входной двери. Прогулка достаточно затянулась и желудок тянул его домой к плите. — До среды тогда.

— Удачи.

Зайдя в дом и поднимаясь по лестнице, он смог дать волю своим чувствам, которые сдерживал. Лиам остановился между двумя лестничными пролетами. Глаза горели желтым. Он никак не мог утихомириться. Парень был зверски зол. Почему, где бы он ни находился, всегда происходит какая-то дичь? Данбар думал, что это связано с Бейкон Хиллс и неметоном, но нет! В другом времени и городе они опять на волоске.

Чертов ритуал выбил из колеи. За себя Лиам был уверен на сто процентов, но вот за Тео — нет. Он — химера. Совсем не подходит под описание истинного оборотня. Мог ли укус от Скотта исправить все? Подросток ударил кулаком по стене, пуская паутину трещин, затем нанес еще один удар. Когда краска окончательно отпала от стены и на ней появились кровавые разводы, парень пришел в себя.

Он просто хотел отдохнуть. Даже здесь, в компании с Тео. Никто не должен умирать у него на руках. У него просто не было идей, что делать. Он глубоко дышал еще минимум пять минут и смотрел на осенний пейзаж из окна.

— Отстой.

Аккуратно открыв дверь, чтобы не разбудить Рейкена, Лиам застыл на месте с пакетами. Тео сидел на матрасе в бета релизе и смотрел в пол. Его голова медленно повернулась в сторону Данбара, прожигая ярко желтыми глазами. Подросток не мог даже шелохнуться. Такой реакции на свое появление он точно не ожидал. Если сейчас произойдет драка, то она будет самой глупой из всех. Какого черта вообще происходит?

— Тео?

— Зачем она приходила? — теперь до Лиама дошло, почему химера перекинулся. Он готовился к драке и был максимально напряжен. Под глазами мешки никуда не делись. Парень выглядел очень уставшим. На пол падала кровь из порезанных ладоней.

— Сказать, что все совершенно нормально. Я оказался прав, — Рейкен заинтересованно посмотрел на Лиама. Бета релиз начал сходить и уступать привычному лицу. Эта трансформация напоминала о не самых приятных моментах в их жизни. — Бейкон Хиллс постигла эпидемия, как я и говорил им. Они назначили разговор на среду. Там будет вся стая.

— Одной проблемой меньше, — Тео откинулся на матрас и подложил под голову подушку. Он продолжал изучать Данбара и начал морщиться от запаха ужасных сигарет. — Сходи в душ, дышать этой дрянью невозможно. А я пока разберу пакеты.

— Может, ты еще поспишь? Выглядишь, как восковая фигура, — Лиам и без указаний Тео собирался в душ, поэтому наградил парня фырканьем.

— Я уже выспался.

— Тео!

— Лиам, вали в душ! — Тео подорвался с кровати и пошел в сторону кухни, выхватывая пакеты из рук остолбеневшего подростка и задевая того плечом.

— Мудак, — оборотень снял с себя футболку и демонстративно бросил на кровать. Тео посмотрел на него злым и негодующим взглядом. Но венцом мести стала корзина для стирки: она была полна, и Лиам на додумался до чего-то более умного, чем просто поставить её в центр и уронить. А Тео хоть бы что. Он, не обращая внимания, начал забивать холодильник. — Открой газету. Там статья про Бейкон Хиллс, — бросил напоследок Лиам и хлопнул дверью.

Рейкен закатил глаза на слишком детское поведение Данбара и пошел собирать корзину. Максимально он сможет вывести подростка из себя, если не будет обращать на него внимание. Однако желание выбросить все вещи парня в окно промелькнуло в голове. Плюнув на это, он отставил корзину в сторону и пошел завершать начатое.

Когда Тео разложил все продукты, он был рад и зол одновременно. С одной стороны, у них в холодильнике много хорошей еды, а с другой, видимо, дурачок потратил треть денег на это. Теперь они будут ходить в магазин только вместе, потому что в противном случае им придется подрабатывать в выходные. Сумасшедшая мысль.

Он поставил чайник и начал готовить им завтрак. Обычная яичница с беконом — замечательный выбор. Рейкен не хотел признавать, но Лиам готовил лучше него. Он хоть и жил с родителями, где за него, скорее всего, все делала мать, но у того хотя бы была плита. Тео приложил максимум усилий, чтобы не сжечь еду. И у него это почти получилось.

Когда Данбар вышел из душа в одном полотенце, его уже ждал полноценный завтрак. Лиам не знал, откуда в Тео такие манеры, но он никогда не начинал есть без него, что странно, учитывая, его характер. Пахла яичница с беконом просто восхитительно, даже не считая легкий аромат гари. Сейчас он был слишком голоден.

Тео разлил кипяток и кинул им по пакетику самого дешевого чая. Лиам считал кощунством использовать дважды каждый пакетик, когда сорок пакетиков стоят восемьдесят девять центов. На черной кружке Тео были маленькие белые динозаврики, а у Данбара с каким-то непонятным цветком. Они купили их по акции, поэтому выбирать было особо не из чего.

— Нам надо купить стол. Мне надоело есть на балконе, как два бомжа, — Лиам подошел к своей тарелке и достал из шкафчика вилку.

— Мы и есть бомжи.

Парни вышли на балкон. Данбар не удержался и принялся есть еще по пути. Было достаточно рано, чтобы боятся выйти на улицу полуголым. Тем более с ним был Тео, который выступал в качестве примера отсутствия скромности. Рейкен тоже вышел в одних шортах, красоваться перед дворовыми кошками.

— Так что сказала Сара? — Лиам улыбнулся. Он вспомнил, как женщина сегодня сама назвала Тео по имени без каких-либо словесных унижений. День свершений прям.

— Она принесла нам извинения от лица стаи и купила всю эту еду. Я брал с собой только пятьдесят баксов, поэтому никак не мог бы столько накупить. Почти на четыреста долларов вышло. Нам этого хватит на все выходные, — Лиам засунул кусок мяса в рот и прожевал, довольно промычав. Тео сделал вид, что ему на самом деле все равно, что кому-то понравилась его стряпня. — Нас ждут в среду. Там нам нужно пройти какой-то ритуал. После этого они поверят нам окончательно, и возможно, у Скотта появятся новые союзники.

— Будто меня это волнует, — фыркнул Тео. — Главное, чтобы они не пытались убить нас, пока мы здесь. Что за ритуал?

— Нам нужно будет встать в круг из этой штуки, которую они курят, и постоять. Выдержим, проблем нет. Но там есть свои тонкости... — Лиама больно кольнуло такое грубое отношение к своему альфе. А на моменте про тонкости его голос превратился в бубнеж, но Тео уже привык. — Пройти его могут только истинные оборотни и люди. Вообще, это задумывалось против лис и прочей сверхъестественной живности. Вот я и подумал.

— Если ты думаешь, что я сдохну, то можешь не беспокоится, — Тео усмехнулся и доел свой завтрак. Он посмотрел на Лиама долгим взглядом, пока тот кривлялся в притворстве.

— Да тебя легче оставить в покое, чем убить. Просто не хочу осложнений. За квартиру самому платить придется. Ну ты знаешь, эти бытовые проблемы, — Лиам отмахнулся от Тео. — А если серьезно, то я не знаю, что будет на самом деле.

— Я — койот. Неважно каким образом я им стал. Не лиса. Койоты — это не лисы, Лиам. Я должен без проблем пройти его. Сам-то не боишься откинуться? — Тео прижал руки к груди, закрыл глаза и высунул язык, имитируя смерть.

— Я, в отличие от тебя, оборотень без причуд. Сара четко дала понять, что с истинными оборотнями ничего не случится, — Лиам сделал акцент на слове истинный. — А еще нам надо придумать историю откуда мы и зачем. Сара сказала, что остальные члены стаи не знают правды.

— Скажем, что путешествуем, и наш альфа в Бейкон Хиллс. Молодой истинный альфа, имя выдумаем. Спросят, почему не предупредили, соврем, что не знали, что забредем на чужую территорию. Лучше особо не мудрить, — Тео кивнул. — Так легче не завраться.

— О, ты же у нас мастер вранья. Буду следовать твоему плану действия, — огрызнулся Лиам.

— Кстати, ты уже съел свою пару батончиков?

— Какую пару? Там по одному на каждого! — Лиам злобно посмотрел на Рейкена.

— Оу, тогда у меня для тебя неприятные новости, — Тео вышел с балкона.

— Если ты съел мой батончик, я убью тебя раньше ритуала, — подросток рванул к холодильнику.

Тео улыбнулся и выпустил коготь на указательном пальце. Он ловко схватил Лиама за край полотенца. Когда тот добежал до холодильника, его прошиб озноб от осознания. Данбар повернулся в сторону Рейкена, который держал его полотенце в руке. На лице химеры застыло удивленное выражение, будто оно само оказалось в его руке. Лиам прикрылся тарелкой и красный, как рак убежал в душ под хохот Тео.

— Тебе конец, — гневно прорычал Лиам.

Пока парень со злобой ругался себе под нос, Тео решил свалить из комнаты, прихватив с собой корзину для белья. Неплохая идея сходить в прачечную за углом, пока подросток с РПВ будет рвать и метать их скудные апартаменты.

Парень с корзиной остановился между лестничными проемами и посмотрел на отвалившуюся краску. Такого добра в их доме было полно, но здесь была кровь Лиама. Тео четко ощущал его запах. В воздухе завис запах страха и злости. Химера на секунду задумался над этим и посмотрел в окно. Закатив глаза и мягко улыбнувшись, он взял корзину и пошел вниз.

Рейкен нажал на кнопку стиральной машины. Он сначала хотел разделить свою одежду и одежду Лиама, но так выходило целых пятнадцать баксов. В итоге Тео рассортировал её по цвету и угомонился. Прачечная находилась так близко к дому, что можно было бы вернуться в квартиру. Однако взбешенный и смущенный Лиам мог сбить его с мысли. Хотя он понимал, что теряет билет на забавное шоу.

Тео задумался про ритуал. Все, что он сказал Лиаму было полной чушью. Рейкен и малейшего представления не имел, к кому он ближе: людям или оборотням. Он вообще что-то среднее. Химера в чистом виде. Слепили из кусков. Также он попадал в ад с помощью меча Киры, а она лиса. Вдруг это дало какой-то отпечаток. Лиам тоже трогал меч. Все так непонятно. В этот момент ему и правда нравилось отсутствие традиций у Скотта.

Назвать своим альфой Скотта под псевдонимом было непривычно. Он надеялся, что Лиам забудет и не расскажет потом об этом стае. Будет неловко. Если они вообще смогут выбраться отсюда. У Тео не было никаких идей.

Можно было бы, конечно, сбежать, но за ними наверняка следили. Тем более, Лиам прямым текстом сказал, что те, кого он видел в мотеле, лишь часть стаи. Надо попытаться научить Лиама врать и надеяться, что прокатит. Умирать он здесь точно не планировал. Тео услышал, как Данбар громко хлопнул дверью.

— Вот и компания.

***  
Их окружало множество оборотней, но ни один не говорил с ними. Тут были в основном мужчины, которые чересчур холодно осматривали Дерека и Стайлза. Они медленно шли до какой-то деревушки неподалеку. Стилински при всем желании не смог бы запомнить дорогу. За сегодня они изрядно измучились и разнервничались. Даже он хотел говорить меньше и быстрее добраться до любого вида кровати. Дерек шел, как всегда, молча.

Хейл старался сконцентрироваться на своих ощущениях, но запах, исходивший от оборотней, и какой-то дым от отдельных сопровождающих полностью разрушили его планы, поэтому он просто шел. По всей видимости, их не собирались убивать в следующие двадцать минут, так что можно расслабиться и следовать за Вином. Дерек старался вспомнить мужчину или хоть какие-то упоминания, но так и не смог.

Деревня, в которую пришли оборотни, была огромная. Стайлз насчитал не менее тридцати деревянных домов, пока они шли к какой-то резиденции в центре. Люди выглядывали из окон, интересуясь причиной движения такого количества народа, но, не находя ничего интересного, закрывали двери и окна. По мере продвижения по маленькому волчьему городку сопровождающих становилось меньше. Когда Дерек и Стайлз подошли к центральному зданию, их осталось трое.

Парень в маске как-то странно посмотрел на Стилински и, не прощаясь, пошел своей дорогой. Эта личность волновала и интересовала Стайлза больше всего. Подозрительный. Вин и женщина с копной волос посмотрела друг на друга.

— Я знаю, что в этой деревне тебе хочется умереть, Дерек. Тебе придется потерпеть. В вашем доме есть несколько цветов, которые достаточно неплохо нейтрализуют запах янтарного аконита, — Хейл скривился, но не потому, что испытывал негодование по поводу запаха. Им со Стайлзом дали общий дом. Прощай спокойствие и отдых. Вин посмотрел на Стилински. — Могу предположить, что вы устали, но есть важный разговор, не терпящий отлагательств. Не более десяти минут.

— Хорошо, — ответил Дерек. Стилински решил сэкономить силы на словах и потащить бренное тело в резиденцию альфы. Лучше сейчас сосредоточиться на словах говорящего, а не на ответе.

Выглядели они, конечно, как герои из второсортных боевиков. Дерек весь в крови и порванной одежде, Стайлз снял одежду с трупа. Все в копоти, саже, грязи и траве. Промокли и накурены какой-то неведомой хренью. Стилински даже не рискнул сесть, боясь бесповоротно вырубиться. Они вошли в какую-то комнату, видимо, для гостей.

— Я возьму бразды правления на небольшое время и объясню вам суть нашего разговора, — Сара встала в центр комнаты перед Дереком и Стайлзом, пока Вин зашел в другую комнату переодеться из лохмотьев. — Как член стаи Хейл, ты, возможно, слышал, что мы проводим ритуал для определения достойных на право альфы.

— Дядя рассказывал подобное.

— Да. Но ритуал проводится не только для того, чтобы определить альфу, но и чтобы получить доверие. Это уже скорее традиция, чем необходимость. Но оборотни должны их чтить. По легенде это помогало отличить волков от лис, с которыми боролись наши предки, — Сара проследила путь Вина на диван, где тот благополучно уселся. — Наша связь с Хейлами оборвалась уже очень давно. Стайлза мы не знаем вовсе. Но, даже если бы и знали, все проходят ритуал.

— Кто ответит на наши вопросы? Мне еще до сих пор интересно, зачем и как вы разбили самолет? И это только первое в моем списке. Как скрыли от государственных служб? Знали, что мы полетим именно на нем? А еще у нас много личных вопросов, — Стайлз выдохнул. У него почему-то проснулась злоба от потока бреда. Привели в какую-то деревню и теперь заставляют плясать под дудку ради каких-то языческих ритуалов. Но, на самом деле, он просто испугался.

— Единственное, что я скажу: да, мы знали, что у нас будут гости. На этом все, — коротко ответил альфа и махнул в сторону Сары.

— Мы извиняемся, но мы не можем доверять вам, пока вы не пройдете ритуал, — женщина улыбнулась. Ей осточертело говорить одно и то же людям и оборотням. Она подумывала сделать распечатки. Будет намного проще. — Он состоится завтра на закате. Вам всего лишь надо встать в круг из янтарного аконита и выдержать, пока не сгорит нужное количество. После этого его запах почти не будет таким ужасным. Правда, чувства все равно будут, словно человеческие.

— Мы переживем.

— Зашибись! Ответов нет, одни обязательства. А почему мы должны верить вам? Да, по описанию вы похожи на тех, кто нам нужен. И что с того? Практика доказала нам, что предают самые близкие. А вас мы не знаем от слова вовсе, — Стайлз дернул руками в нервном жесте. Усталость исчезла. Он пытался контролировать свой ужас. — Может, вы хотите нас таким способом задушить. Встали в круг по своей вине и ничего не попишешь.

— Стайлз!

— Что «Стайлз»?! — Стилински передразнил Дерека. — Мне казалось, я в стае как раз по причине, что не доверяю первым встречным, тысячу раз убитым дядям и охотникам с кодексом. Мы сюда не для игр летели. Точнее, падали.

— Я прекрасно понимаю твое недоверие, Стайлз, — Вин встал с дивана и внутри парня все мигом похолодело. Глаза оборотня были красными и без сил альфы. Это вселяло страх. — Вот мой телефон. Здесь он есть только у единиц. Мы стараемся быть подальше от технологий. Ты можешь отправить одну смс своим родственникам. Максимально кратко и емко. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы нас вычислили.

— Даже в тюрьме есть один телефонный звонок! Мой отец выследит меня и по отправленной точке! — в глубине души Стайлз знал, что не выследит. Этот оборотень все учел. Но, если его сообщение все же дойдет до отца, он готов чуть-чуть довериться. Чуть-чуть.

Пока Стайлз набирал номер отца и отправлял «Мы живы. Не ищи. Потом». Дерек переглянулся с Вином и Сарой. Они стояли в смятении. Так случалось после первого разговора со Стайлзом. Даже неплохо для начала.

— Мы сможем рассчитывать на полноценный разговор после прохождения ритуала? — Хейл смотрел на альфу, прямо в глаза, как учила Талия. — Мы имеем определённые личные вопросы именно к вашей стае.

— Мы постараемся ответить на все ваши вопросы и помочь, чем можем, — ответил Вин. Стилински вернул ему телефон, не забыв стереть сообщение из вредности. Он был зол и напуган. Дерек прекрасно знал это его состояние, но не мог пока понять причину. Голова отказывалась работать. — Я думаю вам пора идти в свой дом. Завтра вечером мы встретимся и на закате проведем ритуал. Это изнурительно, можете мне поверить.

— От нас что-то требуется?

— Только выдержка.

— Ну этого у хмурого волка будет на четверых.

— Пойдемте, я вас провожу.

Сара приоткрыла дверь, выпуская ребят. Она посмотрела на Вина. Альфа на мгновение окрасил глаза в более яркий оттенок. Этот взгляд значил для них намного больше, чем множество слов. Женщина устала много от чего в этой жизни, и больше всего от хранения тайн. Она успокаивала себя, что скоро все закончится.

— Тут недалеко.

Они шли совершенно молча около пяти минут, пока не подошли к маленькому домику, стоявшему на отшибе. Дерек посмотрел на него изучающим взглядом. Казалось, будто его сделали специально для них. Так много чертовщины было много даже для рожденного оборотня с нелегкой судьбой. Хотя, может быть, это все паранойя Стайлза.

— Простите нас и наши обычаи. Думаю, Дерек может нас понять.

— Разберемся, — только и бросил Стайлз, уходя в незапертый дом.

— У него непростой характер. Где-то я уже это видела, — Сара криво улыбнулась на кивок головы Хейла. — Спокойной ночи.

— Ночи.

Зайдя в их маленькую обитель, оборотень обнаружил, что здесь он и правда чувствует себя намного легче. Зрение прояснилось, на уши не давит, а главное он смог почувствовать ужас, исходящий от Стилински. Он накрывал все пространство, захотелось выйти наружу.

В комнате было две односпальные кровати, письменный стол, маленькая кухня, две тумбочки и выход в санузел. Мало, но достаточно неплохо для поселения оборотней в лесу. Дерек боялся увидеть два гамака, натянутых между деревьями, железное ведро и речку вместо душа. Обошлось. Он привык к роскоши.

— Я, наверно, пожалею, но что случилось, Стайлз? — Дерек потер глаза и подошел к своей кровати. Душ был переложен на завтра. Дальше этой точки он сегодня не сдвинется. — У всех оборотней есть обычаи, мы должны их чтить.

— Мне это не нравится.

— Почему? — Стайлз лежал на кровати, а его ворованная куртка на полу. Он тоже был на пределе возможностей. Карие глаза посмотрели в зеленые. В них помимо страха плескались сожаление и отчаяние. Все черты лица парня застыли плотной маской. Такого Стилински Хейл не видел уже очень давно. Что могло случиться за последние полчаса?

— Я просто не пройду ритуал. Не знаю, что со мной может случиться, но этому не бывать, — парень выглядел зловеще в свете ночной лампы. — Эта тварь была во мне. Они боятся именно её. И не только они. Что если есть трещина в моем сознании, откуда она смотрит и ждет. Вдруг я — это не я. Я просто не пройду этот ритуал, Дерек. Это проблема.

— Стайлз, это не …

Стилински отвернулся к стене и поднял ладонь перед собой. Дерек знал, чем он занимается.

— Проблема, Дерек. И не надо меня утешать.


	11. По Фрейду

Этот день начался совсем не так, как предполагал Лиам. Он думал, что проснется весь в страхах и гневе, что не сможет и секунды побыть в спокойном состоянии, но, оказалось, среда — день сюрпризов.

Парень продрал глаза намного позже Тео, потому что никак не мог уснуть ночью. Химера же напротив, даже при его извращенном биоритме, встал довольно рано и готовил завтрак. Перед глазами все сливалось в непонятное месиво, Данбар никак не мог сфокусировать взгляд, но он отчетливо чувствовал запах картошки. Рейкен не поленился даже сходить в магазин. До ушей доносилась какая-то попса, исходящая из их радиоприемника. В какой-то момент Лиаму все же удалось привести свое зрение в норму.

Тео стоял в одних красных боксерах и ритмично двигал своей пятой точкой, не забывая при этом помешивать суп на соседней конфорке. Лиам смотрел на это представление с широко распахнутыми глазами и прощался с остатками сна. От Рейкена за километр разило удовлетворением и радостью. Лиам призадумался о причине такого настроения, просто дела-то у них так себе. Не мог же химера до сих пор радоваться недавно купленному приемнику за пять баксов.

Парень так и не смог проронить ни слова. Он вообще не знал, как прервать такое шоу. А уж тем более, как оставить этот момент без издевки. Потом Данбар прикинул в голове все еще раз и понял: Тео наверняка уже догадался, что он не спит. Однако танцы не заканчивались. Актер пропадает.

— Хорошо, хорошо ты проходишь в следующий этап «American Idol», можешь больше не стараться. В следующий раз придется придумать что-то более эффектное, чем посредственный стриптиз, — Лиам только и успел подумать, какой же он на самом деле идиот. Сморозил какую-то полную чепуху про стриптиз. Ему нужно попробовать сначала подумать, прежде чем говорить что-либо.

Тео улыбнулся ему из-за плеча. Химера развернулся и сделал ему плие, еще и поклонился напоследок. На глазах Лиама погибает второсортный актер, какая незадача. Зато теперь его фраза сгладилась и не звучала, как у больного на голову. Он поднялся с матраса и побежал в ванну справлять утреннюю нужду. Тео сделал музыку погромче и постарался сосредоточится на ней.

Быстро умывшись и заглянув в свои красные глаза, Лиам зевнул. Что не день, то приключение. Почему Тео выглядел, будто это лучший день в его жизни, а Данбар так, словно собрался на тот свет? Он хлопнул себя по щеке и переоделся в свежую футболку. Душ он решил отложить на потом. С кухни тянулся слишком соблазнительный запах.

Когда Лиам вышел из ванны, то Рейкен уже накрывал на стол для одного. Фыркнув, подросток достал из ящика последнюю чистую тарелку, ложку и вилку. Не будет ничего страшного, если он сначала съест картошки, а потом нальет туда суп. В супе же почти всегда есть картошка. Ни капли извращения. Но ему все же пришлось помыть свою кружку, потому что на ней начал образовываться чайный налет.

— О, если ты считаешь, что сможешь таким образом игнорировать свою очередь мыть посуду, не надейся, — Тео злобно посмотрел на Лиама. Парень обещал сделать это еще вчера. От раковины уже начинало пахнуть. — Не сделаешь это после обеда, я дождусь, когда ты зайдешь в душ и помою там.

— Сейчас поем, а после займусь посудой, — Данбар показал Тео язык, пока тот не видел, и положил себе оставшуюся половину картошки. Они ели молча, потому что Лиама всегда тянуло поперхнуться и попытаться умереть. Поэтому Рейкен наложил вето на его разговоры за едой. Сам же он аккуратно ел и издевался над парнем.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно собираешься умереть до ритуала. Ты опять не спал или тебя мучили сны про сосиски? — Тео скривился, когда Лиам посмотрел на него чересчур злобно и принялся, запивая чаем, глотать картошку, как удав. Он должен был парировать выпад. Рано или поздно, но Тео узнал бы его маленький секрет. — Я сначала подумывал, что ты голодный и даже хотел купить этих злосчастных сосисок, но как-то ты заорал: «Не подходите! Не подходите! Мне больше не надо!».

— Да не было такого. Пару раз всего лишь пробубнил про них и все. Чего ты выделываешься, никого рядом нет, — Лиам запыхтел в сторону Тео. — За этими редкими и необычными снами есть своя история.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, ты спишь. Они не такие редкие, — Тео разрезал картошку и посмотрел на Лиама испытывающим взглядом. Данбар со злости запихал огромную картофелину себе в рот и почти не жуя проглотил. Химера лишь приподнял бровь. — Тебе с такими особенностями надо либо в бордель, либо в цирк.

— Место в борделе уже занято, — парировал Лиам.

— Засчитано.

Данбар встал из-за стола и налил себе супа. Он очень надеялся, что Тео не пересолил суп. Логика проста. Досолить он сможет легко, а вот развести суп нет. Рейкену всего лишь нужна практика в готовке и когда-нибудь все будет в балансе. А пока приходилось время от времени терпеть перец и соль. Пахло неплохо.

— Так что за история с тобой и сосисками? — Тео следил за каждым движением Лиама и его настроением. Если ему удастся съесть суп без особых изменений в лице и излишних реплик, то может быть химера сам вымоет посуду. Им нужно решать проблемы с их техническим осведомлением. Интернет просто необходим.

— Был такой фильм, — Лиам на секунду завис. — Или будет такой фильм. Я уже не помню даты его выхода. Назывался «Полный расколбас». Это было ужасно. Мы думали сходить с Мейсоном на фильм с рейтингом, он достал билеты. Хватит ржать!

— Да ты себя сам послушай. Фильм с рейтингом и что-то про сосиски, — Тео попробовал свой суп, пока слушал реплику. Вкус был лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Не намного, но все же.

— Короче, такой пошлятины и бессмысленного юмора я еще никогда не видел, — Лиам вздрогнул, представляя парочку моментов из фильма. — Вместо радости, я получил только травму на всю жизнь в виде кошмаров. Мне снится, что сосиски идут за мной и просят купить, показать им мир, иначе будут все эти шутки про продолговатые предметы.

— Может быть, тебе сходить к психологу? — Тео улыбнулся и отставил свою тарелку в сторону. Он взял в руки чашку с чаем и посмотрел на недоумевающее лицо Лиама. Тот блеснул желтыми глазами. Теперь он жалел, что поделился.

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало, — Данбар не мог по-настоящему злиться, потому что наелся до отвала. Все становятся добрее или же спокойнее, когда поедят, и он не исключение. Они переглядывались друг с другом не меньше десяти минут, пока Лиам не сдался и не собрал всю посуду, направившись к раковине.

— Правильное решение, — Тео похлопал в ладоши и самодовольно посмотрел на недовольного подростка. — Нам надо обсудить пару важных организационных моментов. Время-то не остановишь и нужно позаботиться о будущем.

— Давай, — тело Лиама вмиг напряглось. Это утро было волшебным, но сказке, как обычно, пора разлететься на куски. Глубоко вздохнув, он расслабился и продолжил мыть огромную гору посуды.

— Нам скоро платить коммуналку, у нас нет интернета и многие вещи для нас закрыты из-за отсутствия документов. Нам надо найти человека, который сделает фальшивые, — Данбар удивился и даже уронил тарелку, благо не разбил. — Прекрати буянить. Ты думал, я заговорю по поводу ритуала?

— Мне казалось, это наша самая большая проблема, — напряжение, которое накопилось за последние три дня, куда-то улетучилось. Такое беззаботное отношение Тео к проблеме подбадривало лучше любых утешений.

— А тебе самому не надоело? — Рейкен подвинул стул Лиама поближе и закинул на него ноги. — Сбежать мы не сможем, да и куда бежать-то? Некуда. Изменить к себе отношение без ритуала тоже не получится.

— А что, если мы не справимся с этим глупым испытанием? — Лиам задал самый простой, но до боли неприятный вопрос. — Я хочу пожить хотя бы пару месяцев, не переживая ни за что. Я не хочу умирать вот так, по глупости. Может, спасая чью-то жизнь, но не так.

— Знаешь что? — Лиам повернулся к самодовольному и чуть ли не блестящему от собственной крутости Тео. Его глаза горели желтым. — Мы здесь не умрем. Мы прошли через ад в Бейкон Хиллс. И мы туда вернемся, чтобы еще раз доказать, что задушить нас не так просто, как им кажется.

— Когда ты успел взять курсы ораторского мастерства? — такого Тео Лиам еще не видел. Было немного забавно.

— Просто вокруг одни нытики, если не я, то кто? — Рейкен усмехнулся. — Кстати, насчет курсов — я хочу отложить денег для спортзала. Такими темпами я скоро растеряю свою форму. Ты не хочешь со мной?

— Куда тебе еще больше качаться? — Лиам недовольно вытирал полотенцем тарелки и кружки, поглядывая на довольного Тео. — Я хочу потратить деньги на что-то более стоящее, чем собственное самолюбие. Я хочу купить себе гитару.

— Ты хочешь вытравить меня музыкой? — Рейкен скептически посмотрел на Лиама.

— Шути сколько влезет, — Данбар закатил глаза и уселся за стол, сбрасывая ноги Тео со своего стула. — Вообще-то я умею играть на гитаре и, как и ты, не хочу растерять навык. Тем более, в выходные заняться нечем. В школу я не хожу, интернета нет, телефона нет, приставки нет, телека нет.

— Я на секунду забыл, какой ты ребенок. Спасибо, что напомнил, — Тео встал из-за стола и прошелся по кухне взад-вперед, открыл холодильник, проверяя наличие еды, улыбнулся и вышел в другую комнату.

Лиам вздохнул и тоже пошел в другую комнату. Он увидел, что Тео стоит на балконе и смотрит куда-то вдаль. Глубоко вздохнув, подросток не почувствовал ничего подозрительного. Данбар не стал выходить на балкон, а рухнул на свою половину матраса и укрылся одеялом.

— Дрыхнуть собрался перед важным событием? — с насмешкой проговорил Тео.

— Отвали, я всю ночь думал об этом событии, пока ты дрыгал ногами во сне и чавкал, — Лиам положил подушку на голову, чтобы свет не мешал спать. Он почувствовал, как пропиталась их запахами комната и постель. Это и не удивительно.

— Я не дрыгал ногами.

Лиам ему уже не ответил. Тео сосредоточил свой слух, чтобы услышать равномерное сердцебиение и дыхание подростка. Что-то он делает правильно. Перед таким важным событием лучше быть в полной готовности, а не клевать носом. Рейкен посмотрел вниз, на дорогу, где мирно шли люди. Он уже научился определять членов стаи. Ни от кого ничем не пахло. Небольшой прокол.

Ритуал состоится вечером. Тео пытался представить, что такого может случиться с ними, но воображение оказалось плохим помощником. После жизни с докторами понятия ритуалы и обряды сильно исказилось. Парень сам себе удивлялся, когда толкал перед Лиамом речь про выдержку. Но сдаваться действительно не хотелось. Он перевел взгляд на небо.

— Не сегодня.

***

Было около шести часов, когда парни подошли к отелю и увидели одиноко стоящих Джастина и Сару. Лиам инстинктивно постарался принюхаться, но с треском провалился. Везде присутствовал запах аконита. Он заскулил, чувствуя приближение неизбежного. Советник и альфа отвели их к легковой машине. Никого, даже из знакомых Данбара, не было видно.

— А где все? — Лиам решил задать самый очевидный вопрос, ведь Сара точно упоминала, что на ритуале должна быть вся стая. Все сели в машину.

— Они сейчас на месте проведения ритуала доделывают последние штрихи, — Сара пристегнулась и посмотрела на Тео в зеркало заднего вида. Парень просто сидел, повернув голову к окну и не подавая признаков заинтересованности. Притворщик.

— Ты же нам расскажешь более подробно, что нужно делать? — Лиам, не отрываясь, смотрел на Сару, ожидая ответа.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась она. — Ритуал принято начинать с момента, когда небо немного окраситься в красный или оранжевый цвет при закате солнца. Примерно через семьдесят километров будет поляна, где мы проводим ритуал. Каждая новая бета проходит его после того, как научится управлять своим волком.

— А дети его тоже проходят? Не опасно будет вдыхать аконит? — ехать все равно около часа, поэтому он решил подоставать женщину. Все равно им уже не отвертеться, так что спокойно можно побыть Стайлзом.

— Не опасно. Мы проводим его, когда ребенку исполняется четырнадцать лет, — они свернули с основной дороги. Эту развилку Тео не помнил. — Самый опасный ритуал проходят кандидаты на альфу. Дети, люди и обычные оборотни подвергаются более легкому испытанию.

— Так, понятно. А вот когда мы приедем, что нам нужно будет делать? Это время знакомится со стаей или еще рано? — Лиам отодвинул ногу Тео под его испепеляющий взгляд и нагнулся вперед.

— Нет, еще не время. Знакомство будет после ритуала, на следующий день. Поверь, сил у вас разговаривать не останется. Некоторых приходится относить в койку на руках.

— За тобой должок, — подал голос Тео. Лиам закатил глаза, но не стал обращать внимание на ехидство химеры. Он согласился не быть таким большим мудаком, но для Тео это как дышать. Поэтому парень принял решение меньше разговаривать.

— Все выглядит так, как в кино, — глаза Лиама приняли нормальный вид и уставились на Сару. 

— По окружности поляны лежит янтарный аконит с дополнительными элементами, в центре достаточно большая охапка дров и чистый янтарный аконит.

— А мы не сожжем половину леса вместе с нами? — сегодня Данбар волновался за каждую мелочь.

— Для этого вся стая и приходит. По легенде они охраняют советника от нападения лисы, если такая имеется. Но сейчас они смотрят, чтобы подожженный круг не разошелся слишком далеко, — Сара проследила за тем, как Джастин сделал новый поворот. — Так вот. Вы должны будете снять с себя футболки, и я нарисую на вас определенную символику. Потом вам придется надеть венок из того же аконита и сесть в позу лотоса перед костром на расстоянии трех метров.

— Это реально какие-то шаманские танцы, — Лиам не смог скрыть свое удивление, хоть это и звучало грубо. Если бы Скотт занимался подобным, то его присоединение к стае еще сильнее затянулось. — Надеюсь, венки вы поджигать не будете, верно?

— Если только попросите, — Сара поправила свои волосы и очки.

— А почему за всю дорогу ты не закурила ни одной сигареты? — Тео снова подал голос и с подозрением посмотрел на женщину. Она лишь улыбнулась его сообразительности и наблюдательности.

— А правда, почему? — Лиам замотал головой между друидом и Тео. — Если попытаться принюхаться к машине, от неё тоже ничем не пахнет. Вы вообще пахните раз в десять лучше, чем обычно. Ну, я имею в виду аконит. Он ощущается, но не так сильно. Почему?

— Это маленький жест доверия к тебе, Лиам, — а вот теперь заговорил Джастин. Он непринужденно смотрел за дорогой и почти не слушал болтовню Сары. Он хоть и был младше, но не часто воспринимал её всерьёз. Блондин лишь зевнул.

— А часто вы устраиваете шабаши? — Тео обратился непосредственно к альфе, на что Сара лишь покачала головой. Она здесь взрослая женщина, переждет, пока самодовольный козел будет чувствовать себя более уверенно. По крайней мере она пыталась убедить себя в этом.

— Стабильно раз в месяц стая собирается на этой поляне, — Джастин отвечал спокойно, не реагируя на издевку Тео. — Мы разжигаем костер, берем много еды, гитару. Иногда охотимся вместе, чтобы укрепить узы в стае. А порой безбожно пьем и орем песни.

— Джастин, прекрати, Лиаму еще, наверное, нет восемнадцати. Ставишь нас в неловкое положение, — Сара хлопнула оборотня по плечу. Данбар запыхтел, как трактор, на заднем сидении и сложил руки на груди, пока Тео старался не смеяться в голос.

— А как вы становитесь восприимчивы к алкоголю? Дай угадаю, вы подмешиваете свой янтарный аконит? — теперь Рейкен подсел поближе, чтобы задать более «взрослые» вопросы альфе. Лиам лишь сильнее надулся. Теперь он был скорее оборотнем-жабой, чем волком.

— Ты смерти моей хочешь? — Джастин усмехнулся. — Если выпить алкоголь с янтарным аконитом, то можно потерять запах и вкус на неделю и к тому же вдобавок получить ужасное похмелье. Мы, как и все обычные оборотни, используем более слабый аконит.

— А с чем-нибудь еще вы не мешаете свой аконит? — Тео лукаво посмотрел на Джастина, а потом на удивлённо смотрящую на него Сару. Его намек поняли сразу, даже Лиам догадался, о чем говорит Рейкен.

— Так! Ни слова больше!

— Да хватит! Я уже взрослый! — сказать насколько это прозвучало по-детски — ничего не сказать. Лиам покраснел, словно помидор. — Да пил я уже, пил! Со мной все было в порядке, я знаю свою меру. Мамы рядом нет, успокойтесь.

Джастин и Тео засмеялись. Эти двое действительно могут в будущем найти общий язык. Сара как всегда посмотрела на него с излишней заботой. А Лиама унесло мыслями домой. Он уже не слышал их разговора ни о чем, чтобы занять время. Если химера говорит с возможными союзниками, то это целый шаг на пути к спокойной жизни Данбара. Не хватало разнимать его с другими оборотнями.

Он здесь уже почти месяц. Скоро наступит ноябрь. Для Калифорнии это совсем не критично, если говорить о погоде. Более странно, что Данбар почти не вспоминал Бейкон Хиллс так, будто скучает по нему. Сначала они искали работу, потом работали, сейчас едут на ритуал чужой стаи. Скотт мелькал у него в голове, но вот родители и другие школьные друзья — нет. Даже Мейсен куда-то затерялся. Единственное, кого было достаточно с лихвой в его жизни — это Тео.

Теперь парню интересно, а чувствует ли Рейкен то же самое? У него, конечно, нет никого особого в Бейкон Хиллс, но все же. После борьбы против Арджента и Анук-ите Тео неплохо сблизился со стаей. И пусть именно она причастна к их нынешним проблемам. Стайлз заслуживает быть полностью и единолично виновным в этом. За этими «веселыми» мыслями он не заметил, как они подъехали к нужному месту.

Все вылезли из машины и оглянулись по сторонам. В месте, где остановился Джастин, было еще шесть машин. Однако парни не смогли по запаху определить ни одного оборотня на поляне. Они слышали их сердцебиения и видели силуэты. Лиаму эта ситуация показалась чересчур необычной. В чем смысл быть оборотнем и не иметь возможности ориентироваться по запаху? Парень пытался удержать свои эмоции в узде. Быстрее бы все это закончилось.

— У нас не так много времени. Уже совсем скоро солнце начнет садиться. Все должно случиться по правилам. Дебби, иди сюда, — Сара подошла к багажнику и открыла его, доставая оттуда какой-то мешок. — Парни, снимайте футболки, пора начинать. Не хочу растягивать это на несколько дней.

— Мам, я здесь, — Лиам повернулся голову в сторону голоса. Там стояла Дебби. В волосах вплетены какие-то странные синие цветы, а на лице, видимо, знак стаи. Она аккуратно держала в руках венки из янтарного аконита. От них разило, как от волчьей атомной бомбы. Тео зажмурился и отвернулся в сторону. — Сейчас помогу.

Лиам немного смутился снимать с себя футболку под внимательными взглядами всей стаи. Он обернулся, оглядывая поле, Дебби и Сару, достающую странную баночку и кисть. Тео уже стоял полуголый в ожидании. Он окинул взглядом Лиама и закатил глаза, тот лишь фыркнул на эту чистой воды провокацию. Выбора у него и правда не было, пришлось снять футболку. Сара начала рисовать знак на груди Тео.

— Жжет, — сказал Рейкен, нахмурившись. Женщина не ответила ему. Логично, что краска с аконитом будет причинять вред оборотню. Из оранжевой краски быстро и уверенно вырисовывался цветок, похоже, тот самый янтарный аконит. Тео не хотел признавать, но рисунок был по настоящему красивым. — Симпатично. Может, тебе заняться татуировками, вместо мотеля?

— Повернись спиной, — Тео не видел, что рисует ему друид, но по ощущению выходило что-то типа месяца. Когда Дебби начала разрисовывать спину Данбара, химера окончательно убедился в этом. — Между прочим этим я тоже занимаюсь.

Женщина обошла парня с другой стороны и быстрым движением вывела ему на лбу маленький месяц. Как жалко, что у них не было телефона. Рейкену надели на голову венок и мысли вовсе потекли медленно в его голове. Он посмотрел на такого же Лиама перед ним.

Дебби завязала его волосы в хвост, чтобы не мешали. Подросток стоял и лыбился, разглядывая Тео, совсем не смущаясь. Они выглядели довольно забавно. Химера решил ответить парню такой же искренней улыбкой. Аконит понемногу отравлял его тело, но было скорее чувство эйфории, чем какой-либо боли.

— Мам, походу, травяной сбор уже начал действовать. Посмотри, как лыбятся. Неужели я также глупо выглядела? — парни смотрели друг на друга, не обращая ни на кого внимания. — Давай я их сфоткаю?

— Только быстрее. У нас осталось пять минут, а еще надо их усадить и зажечь костер по правилам, — Дебби кивнула и подвела парней близко друг к другу.

Девушка уже много раз видела, как начало ритуала опьяняет оборотней. Чем дольше на них будет венок из специального сбора, тем больше они будут погружаться в транс. Так было нужно, чтобы запах янтарного аконита не задушил после поджигания костра и ритуального круга. Сам процесс, в принципе, недолгий. Он длится, пока не сядет солнце, но вот подготовка была мучительно нудная и щепетильная.

— Ты выглядишь, как дурачок, — с трудом сказал химера.

— Козел.

Дебби лучше бы сняла их на видео, чтобы потом шантажировать, чем делать фото, но времени было в обрез. Тео заметил камеру и притянул Данбара ближе к себе, положив руку на плечо. Тот что-то протестующе заворчал, но ни единого слова было не разобрать. Рейкен улыбнулся в своей привычной манере, а Лиам уставился на камеру, как олененок Бэмби. Дебби хихикнула и сделала фото.

— Пора, веди их сюда.

Брюнетка взглянула на парней. Они держали друг друга за плечи, и Лиам пытался что-то доказать Тео. Химера лишь кивал и не спорил с ним. Дебби бы с удовольствием послушала, но кроме местоимений, не могла ничего разобрать. Она подошла к ним и повела в сторону еще не зажженного костра. Небо уже начинало менять цвет и не собиралось давать больше времени.

Девушка отцепила Лиама от Тео и повела к восточной стороне будущего костра, Сара же потащила несопротивляющегося Рейкена к западной. Они усадили парней и помогли принять позу лотоса. В какой-то момент глаза Тео загорелись желтым, и он схватил Сару за руку. Она удивленно посмотрела на него. В таком состоянии парень должен быть как рыбка. Казалось, он действует бессознательно.

— Мне нужно вернуть Лиама целым и невредимым, — Рейкен заговорил ровным и сдержанным тоном, совсем не тем, что обычно. Время было неумолимо, и Сара отдала жестом сигнал зажигать костер, пока Тео держал её руку. — Я уже был в аду. И я не боюсь. Мне нужно купить гитару, нужно купить толстовки. Скоро наступит холод. В Калифорнии ведь не бывает холодно? Я должен… Я должен защитить. Его.

— Все будет хорошо.

— Спасибо.

— Мама, огонь. Пора уходить и зажигать круг, — Дебби помогла отцепить руку Тео, который стеклянным взглядом горящих глаз наблюдал за языками быстро разгорающегося пламени. Женщины поспешили выйти.

Сара положила цветок с западной стороны круга и подожгла его. Огонь быстро разошелся по окружности и потух. На земле остался след от золы, которая тлела и выпускала в воздух пары аконита. Женщина посмотрела на солнце. Они успели минута в минуту.

— Он совсем обдолбался, да? — Дебби подошла к матери и посмотрела на мирно сидящих парней. Глаза их были открыты, но оставались неподвижными, словно у мертвецов.

— Видимо так, — Сара проговорила это каким-то неуверенным тоном. — В любом случае, через час ритуал закончится, когда ночь войдет в свои права.

***

В голове Тео играли бубны, шумели волны, взлетали вертолеты и разрывались гранаты. Все звуки смешались воедино, поэтому он не мог различить их. Только один пробивался сквозь эту пелену и занимал главенствующее положение: биение сердца. Химера старался сосредоточиться на этом звуке, чтобы не сойти с ума. Картинка перед глазами застыла, как при стоп-кадре. Он точно мог сказать, что видит огонь, небо, землю и Лиама. Тео попытался спросить, какого хера происходит, но не смог поднять язык. Неожиданно наступила тишина, а в теле появилась легкость. Все не могло кончиться так быстро.

Сквозь приятные безмятежные мысли и духовное состояние Тео услышал, как земля позади него начинает трескаться. Слишком знакомо, чтобы не догадаться с первого раза. Его пульс сразу подскочил до предела, дыхание резко прекратилось, словно на горло легла рука, а перед глазами поплыло. Он попытался выпустить когти и клыки, чтобы обороняться, но попросту не смог. Сейчас Рейкен человек.

Сглотнув и преодолев порог ужаса, он начал поворачивать голову по направлению к источнику страха. Все надежды сразу разлетелись в пух и прах, когда Рейкен увидел дыру в земле, оттуда показалась рука. Тео попытался закричать, потому что не смог совладать с эмоциями. Химера уже слышал звук ломающейся грудины, чувствовал теплую кровь на своей коже и мертвецки холодные руки.

Из ямы вылез Лиам.

На этом моменте неугомонное сердце Тео сделало кульбит. Перед ним встал Данбар, смотря безжалостным взглядом на химеру, тот подорвался с места и ответил таким же взглядом. Он просто боялся, не хотел снова испытать ту боль. Но сколько бы он не старался, ничего не получалось. Никогда.

— Не волнуйся. Я пришел сюда не за твоим сердцем, — Лиам выглядел ужасно. Он был в своей старой одежде, перепачканной в грязи и крови, волосы растрепаны, но больше всего Тео поразили глаза, наполненные ненавистью. — Я пришел отдать тебе свое.

— Что за чушь ты несешь?! — от бессилия заорал Рейкен.

Парень не собирался ему отвечать. Он выставил руку с когтями перед собой и посмотрел на неё. Лиам медленно приблизил ладонь к своей груди и быстрым рывком погрузил в плоть. Лицо отображало лишь сумасшествие. Струи красной крови потекли по кофте, впитываясь и разрастаясь в огромное пятно. Резко дернув рукой, Лиам вырвал свое сердце. Оно продолжало биться в его руках. Тео не мог сказать ни единого слова, его кисти инстинктивно потянулись к собственной груди.

— Давай, Тео, забирай, — Данбар вытянул руку и сделал шаг в сторону Рейкена, тот зеркально отступил назад.

— Засунь его назад, мое еще бьется! Оно еще здесь!

— Свое сердце ты давно потерял, когда смотрел на умирающую сестру, — ушат ледяной воды вылился на сознание химеры. От шока он не мог пошевелить и пальцем, а Лиам продолжал тянуть к нему свое бьющееся сердце. — Тебе не впервой забирать его. Доверие.

— Я лучше умру, чем возьму твое сердце. Можешь здесь и сейчас перегрызть мне глотку, — Рейкен шагнул вперед. Страх уступил место гневу и ярости. Он не чувствовал в своих руках достаточно силы, чтобы дать отпор, да и внутри что-то надломилось. — Лиам, верни его на место. Пожалуйста.

— Зачем? Ты рано или поздно вырвешь его, не задумываясь, — Данбар посмотрел на химеру с обидой ребенка. Это напомнило Тео, кто на самом деле перед ним стоит. — Я знаю, что ты собираешься делать. Если ты сделаешь это, все изменится. Ты хочешь помешать Девкалиону запудрить тебе мозги.

— Ты не можешь… Я не говорил, — химера опешил от такого прямого заявления. — Моя жизнь сложится совершенно по-другому! Я стану альфой, у меня будет стая, статус, мне не придется жить в канализации, подобно крысе!

— Никому не нужен такой альфа, — Лиам покачал головой. — Мне точно.

— Ты не будешь так думать, когда все изменится, — Тео не отступал.

— Все рассыпается. Признайся хотя бы самому себе: тебе обидно, что ты проиграл. Твое эго разлетелось на кусочки, — Лиам опять поднял злосчастное сердце. — Твоя природа топтать чужое доверие.

— Я не …

— Если ты все-таки вернешься и помешаешь событиям идти, как должны, то оно мне больше ни к чему.

Лиам взял и просто раздавил свое сердце. Капли крови попали на лицо Тео. Глаза, горящие злостью, обидой и разочарованием, потухли. Данбар упал спиной на землю. Из его груди продолжала идти кровь.

Тео подбежал к трупу парня и схватил его за плечи, начал трясти и приводить в чувство. Рассудок лишь смеялся над ним, просил посмотреть, какая в парне дыра. Он не слышал собственного крика. Тео с ног до головы испачкался в крови Лиама, но не хотел отпускать его. Лучше бы он просто задохнулся в ритуале, чем это.

— Скотт, прости меня. Я не смог, — на плечо Рейкена легла рука, разворачивая от Лиама.

Перед ним стояла Тара. Вот такого парного ужаса он уж точно не ожидал. Она улыбалась. Сестра явно отличалась от той, что приходила за его сердцем в больнице. Её ладонь легла на грудь Тео и по телу растеклось спокойствие.

— Работает, как часы.

— Тара…

— Ты же знаешь, что нужно сделать? — она погладила его грудь. Да, Рейкен прекрасно знал, как ему следует поступить, когда рука Лиама раздавила сердце. Ведь парень говорил правду: собственное сердце он потерял на том мосту. Тео кивнул на вопрос девушки. — Именно таким образом и создаются связи, братец. Их нельзя отнять. Ты получил второй шанс. Теперь твой ход.

— Прости меня… Ты не можешь помочь мне? Я не…

— Конечно, — это был ответ сразу на все. — Но только раз. Потом сам.

— Хорошо.

В этот раз было не так больно.

***Лиам проснулся, будто от сумасшедшей вечеринки. Голова трещала по швам, грозясь разлететься на части; шум в ушах не собирался утихать; зрение то и дело взрывалось миллионами огоньков. Парень махнул рукой куда-то в пустоту и не нашел опоры, чтобы попытаться встать. Правда, куда и зачем, он не знал. Просто появилось четкое желание принять вертикальное положение. Точно, его сейчас вырвет. В этот момент тело подлетело вверх и его вывернуло в ближайшие кусты.

— Ты неплохо справился, малыш, — Сара похлопала Лиама по спине, дожидаясь, пока парня перестанет выворачивать наружу. Она протянула ему странно пахнущую воду, и тот накинулся на бутылку, как на спасительный круг. Спустя примерно полминуты он почувствовал, что его отпускает.

— Боже. Мы справились? Я ничего не помню после того, как ты одела мне на голову венок. Сначала было так хорошо, помню пламя, и вот я просыпаюсь с таким ощущением, что лучше бы я сдох, — Данбар сдернул резинку с волос. Он оглянулся вокруг и заметил, как блестят красные глаза Джастина в паре метров от него. Больше никого не было. По всей видимости была глубокая ночь. — Вы же не собираетесь нас убивать, правда?

— Не собираемся, вы прошли, — Альфа подошел ближе и взглянул на Лиама. Он отчетливо помнит, как сам проснулся после этого и от воспоминаний до сих пор передергивает. — Правда, с Тео творились странные вещи. Ты должен хотя бы издалека объяснить нам. Это чертовски нас перепугало. Многие думали, что он умрет.

— Что случилось? Он жив? Где он? — Лиам впервые попытался подключить способности своего волка, который тоже находился в коматозном состоянии. И на удивление это было не так тяжело как обычно. Он почувствовал Тео в машине. Живого.

— На середине ритуала из носа и рта пошла ртуть. Она лилась какими-то нескончаемыми потоками. Сердце пару раз останавливалось. Но он справился. Вот только до сих пор не пришел в себя. Мы вытерли с него знаки, ртуть, поменяли одежду, так что пусть не злится на нас, — Сара говорила с каким-то облегчением. — Мы боялись, что он отравится ей. А также все оборотни в стае отметили, что запах изменился. Мы не давим, но попытайся объяснить.

— Тео, был немного необычным оборотнем. Так сказать, получил способности не совсем естественным путем. Именно за это я и волновался. Но, видимо, ваш ритуал доказал, что он имеет право на существование, — Сара и Джастин одновременно кивнули. — Я умираю, как хочу добраться до своей кровати.

— Мы понимаем. Пошли в машину, — они шли молча. Лиам старался прислушаться к сердцебиение всех живых существ, чтобы немного отвлечься.

Тео действительно сидел в новой одежде. Ничего необычного: черные шорты и серая футболка. Вид у парня был дикий. Волосы растрепаны, сам весь в пыли и ужасно измученный. Его усталость ощущала каждая клеточка тела Лиама. Но самое главное — они живы и в порядке, а остальное пройдет со временем. Джастин завел машину и вырулил на дорогу.

— На твоей левой голени и на правой руке Тео теперь есть небольшой шрам в виде крестика. Это подтверждение, что вы прошли ритуал. У каждого из нас есть такой, — Лиам опустил руку вниз и нащупал шрам. Он и правда был совсем небольшой. — Я дам тебе бутылку воды со специальным сбором. Когда Тео проснется, ты знаешь, что сделать. И подготовь ведро. Ему явно будет хуже, чем тебе.

— Хорошо, — Лиам имел небольшой опыт по уходу за людьми после пьянки. Отправление после мистического ритуала вряд ли чем-то отличается. Он, как минимум, надеялся на это. — Кстати, у меня вопрос. Что дальше? И вы не поможете нам с документами?

— Конечно помогу, — Джастин ответил так быстро, что у Лиама создалось стойкое ощущение, что альфа делает это не в первый раз. — Хотите я открою карточку для вас? Мне не тяжело. Не всем нравится таскать наличку.

— Спасибо! Это было бы круто, — Лиам прям засиял.

— Дальше, Лиам, будет знакомство со стаей. Скорее всего, в воскресение. Вам понадобится некоторое время для восстановления. Теперь вы официально люди, которым мы можем доверять. Если вам когда-то понадобится наша помощь, пожалуйста, не стесняйся просить, — Сара открыла окно, чтобы ночной воздух освежил салон машины. Даже она до сих пор чувствовала запах ртути. Так можно и отравиться.

— Хорошо. Мы тоже будем вам помогать.

— Ты и так работаешь на меня.

— Ну да.

В этот момент на плечо Лиама упала голова Тео. Парень перевел на него взгляд и немного испугался сложившейся ситуации. Рейкен выглядел так уязвимо сейчас, что оборотень боялся лишний раз дышать. Не хотелось разбудить его. Хотя сможет ли он это сделать, оставалось загадкой. Так или иначе, Тео заворочался на плече Лиама, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ему еще тащить его в комнату.

Дорога до дома прошла в тишине и спокойствии. Под конец Данбар сам немного задремал, но был готов сорваться и делать что-то. Он не знал, что, но готов был на все. Такое странное ощущение готовности поселилось в его голове. Оборотень не знал, что еще может выкинуть их путешествие. Пока все шло неплохо, и, если призадуматься, они смогут взять передышку от вечных нервов и борьбой с обстоятельствами. Теперь они здесь не одни и у них есть «официальные» друзья. Его разбудила рука Сары.

— Лиам, пора выходить. Тебе помочь донести Тео? — женщина посмотрела на них с излишней заботой. Данбар перевел взгляд на мирно спящего Рейкена. — Не волнуйся, его сейчас и танк не разбудит. Но лучше не тащить его за ногу по лестнице.

— Жаль, — Лиам улыбнулся. — Я справлюсь. Он хоть и тяжелый, но, думаю, оборотню это под силу. Спасибо.

— Не за что.

Джастин все-таки помог Лиаму вынести Тео из машины и взять на руки. Он боялся перекидывать его через плечо. Не дай бог того начнет рвать прямо на него. Данбар решил никогда и никому не говорить, как вносил Тео в их квартиру. На руках, блять. Сара открыла ему дверь в дом, а потом в квартиру. Они переглянулись и попрощались. Лиам был благодарен, что та не стала заглядывать в квартиру.

— Я готов купить новые простыни и покрывала, но не пойду в душ. Можешь задушить меня, когда проснешься, — разговаривать с Тео в отключке оказалось приятнее, чем с Тео в сознании.

Лиам положил Рейкена на его половину матраса. Ничего страшного, если тот разок поспит в одежде. Будет ему уроком. Оборотень пошел на балкон и принес оттуда ведро, поставив рядом с головой Тео. Примерно рассчитывая нужный угол. Также он поставил бутылку с водой чуть дальше и лег на матрас, даже не стерев с себя знаки ритуала.

— Ночи, Тео, — он даже не уловил момент, когда закончил фразу и провалился в сон.


	12. Мало времени

Эта ночь походила на одну из тех тысячи ночей, которые были в жизни маленькой и неудачливой стаи МакКола. Стайлз поспал лишь пару часов и проснулся весь в поту от вернувшихся кошмаров. Он не мог вспомнить, что именно было на этот раз, но ощущения обволакивающего ужаса не покидало его сердце. Стилински совсем не удивился такому развитию событий. Пережить за последние сутки подобное, а потом изнурять свое тело бессонницей, вот что такое повседневность у Стайлза Стилински.

Дерек тоже не мог заснуть. Комната начала наполняться тошнотворными запахами паранойи с того момента, как они вошли сюда. Волк уже смирился с этим нормальным для Стайлза явлением, но страх, который поднялся за несколько секунд и пропитал абсолютно все, убил все шансы на сон. Дерек вмиг проснулся, подорвавшись и усаживаясь на кровать. Он обнажил свои клыки и когти, готовясь сражаться с тем, кто так сильно мог напугать Стайлза. Но он был не готов к тому, что это сам Стилински.

Хейл всматривался в напряженную спину парня и точно знал — он не спит. Даже Стайлз во сне двигается меньше. Однако мелкая дрожь во всем теле и пульс загнанной лошади выдавал его с потрохами. Мужчина потер свои глаза, затем переложил пальцы на виски и начал их массировать. Такой бешеный темп их жизни уже слегка забылся. Почему остальные люди сталкиваются лишь с проблемой пустого холодильника?

— Стайлз?

— Дерек, отстань. — Слишком нахально и небрежно. Сердце оборотня на долю секунды остановилось. Подобной реакции Хейл боялся больше всего. Если Стилински отвечает коротко и с желанием прервать диалог, то он уже пересек последнюю грань терпения. Ситуация выходила из-под контроля. Давно уже вышла, если честно.

— Не хочешь поговорить? — В этот момент Стайлз резко подскочил на своей кровати и сел. Он подогнул ноги ближе к груди и уставился на оборотня. Сколько сил ушло Дереку, чтобы оставаться такой же эмоциональной скалой. Весь внешний вид Стайлза кричал: «Кто забрал настоящего Дерека Хейла! Похищение! Похищение средь белого дня!».

— Этот день не мог стать еще более криповым.

Дерек состроил самое недовольное лицо, которое только мог. Он знал, что просто не будет. Никогда. И может быть, вся сложившиеся ситуация летит к чертям, но маленькая победа все же в кармане у Хейла. Сердцебиение Стилински начинало сбавлять обороты, приближаясь к отметке нормального человека. Оборотень подвигал плечами, разминаясь. Сегодня ночью они вряд ли уснут. Он снова попытался прислушаться к окружающим звукам и запахам, но будто оказался в клетке. Оно и понятно.

— Тебе повезло, что ты человек, — фыркнул Дерек. Он пытается разговорить Стайлза. Если кто в стае стал бы свидетелем, подумал, что он сошел с ума. Стая. Это слово в собственной голове заставило сердце поднывать. — Палитра запахов и звуков в этой клетке не уступает какой-нибудь комнате в Пиле.

— Ты смотрел Пилу? Кажется, мой кошмар продолжается. — Стайлз понимал, что скрывать очевидное — глупо. Дерек даже со сбитым здесь обонянием и слухом прекрасно знал, что случилось. Сейчас сил играть из себя какого-то другого парня совсем не было. — Это все сон. Проснись же, Стайлз, проснись.

Стилински похлопал себя по щекам. Дерек уловил тонкий аромат сарказма и веселья. Это, конечно, была маленькая капля в море отчаяния, но все же небольшими шажками… Он выразительно посмотрел в глаза цвета виски. Его пугали мысли о возвращении того, темного Стайлза. Холод и безумие, источавшиеся каждой клеткой тела. Сейчас же единственное, что видел Хейл — это вселенскую усталость и страх.

— Почему я не могу смотреть Пилу? — Дерек по-настоящему удивился. Он наклонился чуть вперед, опираясь локтями на колени и сцепляя руки в замок, чтобы положить на них голову. — Ты первый, кто обвинил меня в убийстве, а сейчас не веришь.

— Да, не верю. — Стайлз окончательно зарылся в одеяле. Дереку-то хоть бы хны. Сидит в одних трусах и чувствует себя совершенно нормально. Парень пробежался глазами по стенам и не обнаружил никаких признаков отопления или обогревателя. Чертовы оборотни. — Первое, что ты взял в руки в моей комнате, были не чертовски офигенные коллекционные комиксы, а сборник Шекспира. Эту книгу мне подарил отец, чтобы разбавить мои комиксы. Кто в твоем не лучшем состоянии мог променять Ромео и Джульетту на Бэтмена?

— Я мог. — Дерек усмехнулся, вспоминая то время. Казалось, это было так давно, словно в прошлой жизни. — На самом деле я не люблю…

— Не заканчивай эту фразу. Ради собственной безопасности! Ты знаешь, я убивал. Не заставляй меня повторяться. — Стилински замахал руками в сторону Дерека. Он злобно посмотрел на оборотня. Уж лучше так, чем на грани панической атаки.

— Я не люблю Бэтмена. — Все же закончил Дерек. Стайлз наигранно схватился за сердце и упал на подушку, быстро вставая. Только он мог так резко переключаться с одной проблемы на следующую. — Вообще-то у меня также, как и у другого подростка был период вечерних фильмов с семьей, прогулок в лесу и много чего еще.

— Пока тебе не пришлось пережить смерть подружки. — Дерек одарил Стайлза взглядом и тот понял, что сболтнул лишнего. — Прости, прости.

— Даже после этого у меня были нормальные вечера с семьей. — Хейл сделал акцент на словах «этого» и «нормальные». — И Пила была одним из этих фильмов. У отца была целая коллекция фильмов. Мать же предпочитала книги.

— Почему-то я не удивлен, что у оборотней Пила является семейным фильмом. Твой отец вообще видел его рейтинг? — Стайлз удобнее облокотился спиной на холодную стену. — Значит, ты пошел в свою маму?

— Практически все пошли в Талию. — Дерек улыбнулся, вспоминая всех детей своей мамы. Никто не был удивлен, что так получилось. — Отец всегда смотрел на нас как на различные копии матери. От него нам доставались какие-то одинокие признаки, но не больше.

— Как много у вас было детей? — Стайлз решил разбавить их нелепый разговор про комиксы чем-то по-настоящему интересным. Семья Хейлов была таким лакомым кусочком для мозга Стилински, потому что в статьях ничего, кроме пожара, не писали. Какова на самом деле семья Хейлов? Стайлз слегка прикусил губу.

Дерек выгнул бровь в его любимой манере, как бы показывая, что ловкий ход Стилински не остался незамеченным. Но он сдался. Под этими глазами, в которых залегла печаль и искренний интерес. Если эта ночь объявлена ночью приятной ностальгии, то Дерек обязательно поспрашивает Стайлза о его маме. Ведь они оба их лишились.

Оборотень поднялся со своего места и пересек расстояние до кровати Стайлза в два шага. Он сел на матрас, подтягиваясь почти до стены, чтобы облокотиться также, как Стилински. Получилось, что край кровати приходился на изгиб ноги. Дерек решил закрепить результат, поёрзав на одном месте.

— Моя мама всегда учила нас, что на первом месте стая. Ни друзья, ни коллеги или наша любовь. Сначала стая, а потом остальные. — Стайлз во все глаза смотрел на Дерека, который, наоборот, решил отвернуться, чтобы самого себя не смущать разговором. — Видимо, когда забываешь о традициях стаи, получается то, что получилось.

— А какая была у вас традиция? — После того, как Хейл уселся на кровать Стилински, места стало катастрофически мало. Теперь совсем не было пространства, куда положить свои длиннющие и замерзшие ноги. Приходилось крутиться, как пойманному угрю, чтобы конечности не затекали.

— Мать никогда не распространялась о главной традиции. Каждый раз, когда заходил подобный разговор, она перенаправляла его в русло семьи. Но при этом поглядывала на Лору. — Дерек не смог долго смотреть, как Стайлз пытается лечь нормально. За полминуты он уже успел пихнуть его в бедро два раза.

Хейл схватил парня за ноги и зафиксировал их на одном месте, а потом просто переложил на свои бедра. Таким образом Стайлз мог спокойно лежать, а в добавок горячие ноги Дерека работали словно обогреватели. Такие тактильные моменты стали в последний год намного чаще и теснее. Может быть, они реально становились образцовой стаей. Без вечных замашек убить кого-нибудь и постоянных драк.

— Как же сильно все поменялось. Я не узнаю тебя. Совсем. Но, что меня пугает еще больше, я не узнаю себя. — Он сделал паузу. Воздух каким-то образом сам застыл в его горле. Закрыв глаза, Стилински попытался расслабиться. — Ты впечатывал меня в школьные ящики, бил головой о руль и сжимал мои руки до синяков, а про брови-молнии в мой адрес лучше не вспоминать. А теперь ты сказал, что не любишь Бэтмена. Я не могу отделаться от шока.

— Ты постоянно говорил. Я мечтал, когда ты замолчишь. В своих кошмарах я видел не охотников, а твой вечно не затыкающийся рот. — У Стайлза буквально отвисла челюсть. Хмурый и каменнолицый Дерек Хейл пытался шутить. — И для справки: если я не люблю Бэтмена, это не значит, что комиксы обошли меня стороной. Из них двоих, я бы выбрал Супермена.

— Ну все, сейчас устроим здесь Бэтмен против Супермена.

Стайлз сказал это на выходе, почти бесшумно, но Дерек все равно услышал его. Парень закрыл глаза. Оборотень прислушался к вновь ускорившемуся сердцебиению и понял — тот и не собирался засыпать. Хейл как-то совсем на автомате принялся поглаживать голень парня, перебирая мелкие волоски. Эти маленькие волчьи штучки обычно помогали, он какой раз за ночь вспомнил маму с её мимолетными прикосновениями. Она всегда показывала, что находится рядом.

— Стайлз, скажи, что не так? Почему все это? — Дерек пошел на крайние меры. Он решил спросить парня прямым текстом, без увиливаний. Обычно Стилински начинает нести всякую чушь, чтобы подготовить себя к признанию, но сейчас молчал, как рыба. Если бы не слух и придавленное обоняние, Хейл вряд ли бы догадался. — Это все из-за испытания и лиса? Ты же знаешь, мы справимся с этим. Как и всегда.

— Господи… Дерек, если ты не прекратишь волноваться за меня, то добавишь повод для беспокойства. — Стайлз открыл один глаз и улыбнулся. Он аккуратно посмотрел на оборотня, который гладил его ногу и выглядел при этом совершенно спокойно. Стилински усмехнулся тысячный раз за полчаса. — Вот это меня и беспокоит. Посмотри какими мы стали. Ты гладишь мою ногу, Дерек. Раньше ты мечтал сломать и запихать мне её в рот.

— Мне перестать?

— Нет.

— Все меняются с годами, Стайлз. Произошло действительно много вещей. — Дерек делает акцент на слове «действительно». — Моя мама говорила, что, начиная новое дело, ты должен знать, как закончить. Мы погрязли в этом всем до самого горла и вряд ли сможем когда-нибудь вздохнуть свежего воздуха.

Стайлз помялся на месте. Хейл почувствовал резкий запах нервозности. Это означало, что, возможно, оборотень приблизился к своей цели. Выдавить нечто большее, чем хочет показать парень. А еще успокоить.

— Я немного не о том. — Он глубоко вздохнул и даже без волчьих премудростей, Дерек увидел раскаяние. — Оказывается излишняя подозрительность и паранойя может наломать слишком много дров. Даже если предположить, что парней не вернуть… Скотт убьет меня и это не самое страшное. Что мне говорить маме Лиама?

— Все совершают ошибки. — Настала очередь Дерека глубоко вздыхать для откровенности. — В моем случае, Кейт убила всю мою семью. Не проходит и дня, чтобы я сначала не вспомнил их, а потом свою ошибку. В твоем случае, все еще можно исправить и, возможно, после испытания нам дадут какую-либо информацию.

— Кейт была больная на голову. Совсем не удивительно, если вспомнить её отца. — Теперь Стайлз понимал попытки Дерека защитить его от самоуничтожения по средству собственной совести. Он имел в этом большой опыт.

— Ты понял, о чем я. — Конечно же Стайлз понял. — Я удумал, ты боишься остатков лиса в тебе и умереть.

— Смерть будет не самым страшным исходом. — Стилински посмотрел в глаза Дерека. — Ты помнишь мой запах, когда он захватил мое тело и разум?

— Да. — Почему-то Хейл решил, что вопрос был не к добру. — Почти такой же, но с небольшой примесью гнилой древесины или сырости.

— Свяжи меня и огради от всех при любых намеках на этот запах. Ни ты, ни я понятия не имеем, что случиться на этом гребанном ритуале, но раз в год и палка стреляет. Мы не должны допустить повторения той истории. — Стайлз решительно кивнул. — Если будет нужно, убей.

— Я не буду подписываться на это, Стайлз. — Дерек рыкнул. Конечно, их душевный разговор не мог обойтись без рычания и глупых просьб. Он сбросил ноги Стилински и резко поднялся со своего места. Парень только дернул руками от неожиданности, сбрасывая одеяло. Его обдал холодный воздух комнаты.

— Я прошу не так много!

— Ты просишь вскрыть тебе горло. Этого достаточно. — Дерек, который тыкал в его сторону пальцем и стоял в одних боксерах, вот чего не хватало Стайлзу. — Можешь даже не начинать бросаться аргументами.

— Я не просил сразу вскрывать мне горло! Я тоже хочу пожить. Просто, если что, прими меры, чтобы спасти окружающих. — Стилински не решался встать и оказаться на одном уровне глаз с Дереком. — Может погибнуть намного большее число людей, если ты не найдешь в себе сил принять меры.

— Прекрати это так называть.

— Я прошу тебя. Это не дает мне спать и уже начинает сводить с ума. — Вот и маниакальный блеск в глазах.

— Плохая колыбельная на ночь, не находишь? — Дерек решил ответить ярко-голубыми глазами. — Мне нужен школьный ящик, может этот метод будет более действенный, чем мое четкое и беспрекословное нет.

— Но…

— Ты не умрешь. — Дерек глубоко вздохнул, перебивая Стилински. — Ты уже заставил меня сегодня контактировать с тобой больше, чем за все эти годы. Последний раз говорю, ты не умрешь.

— Тогда я пущу себе пулю при первом провале в памяти. — Стайлз насупился, но Дерек почувствовал запах легкости и спокойствия. Неужели он смог выиграть в этом глупом и ненужном споре.

— Нет.

— Попрошу Вина это сделать.

— Нет.

— И что же ты сделаешь? Свяжешь и вырвешь мне язык?

Дерек сцепил руки на груди и вскинул бровь. Стайлз не сразу понял, что озвучил самую желанную мечту Хейла. Стилински, который молчит и не может пошевелиться, что может быть лучше? Парень же в ответ лишь лег и накрыл лоб своей холодной рукой, отгоняя жар от зашкаливших эмоций. Он даже не могу представить, сколько раз Дерек слышал изменение сердечного ритма, а про запахи и говорить не стоит.

Но теперь Стайлз мог вздохнуть спокойно, хотя бы до следующего вечера.

— Дерек, ты не мог бы… — Стилински не договорил. — Я потерял свои таблетки и теперь в голове полная каша, боль и много чего еще.

— Конечно.

От теплой и большой ладони Хейла, которая высасывала его сборник физических и психологических недугов, он сразу вырубился, даже не успев понять. Дерек же смотрел на мирное лицо парня и покачал головой. Он уже не мог дождаться завтра. В том или ином случае именно завтра на закате все закончится. Он дошел до своей кровати и лег, не накрываясь. Тело горело. Дерек повернул голову в сторону Стилински, оценил состояние парня, как удовлетворительное, и после чего закрыл свои глаза.

— Забыл спросить про маму. За тобой должок, Стайлз. — Привычно протянул его имя Дерек.

***  
Стайлз думал, как красиво все обставлено. Единственное, что омрачало эту красоту, — это то, что их ведут на странный ритуал, где он может умереть. Заметив множество огней, которыми был освещен и так прекрасно видимый путь на поляну, он подумал, что никто не украшает так свой капкан для убийства.

Дерек шел рядом. Он был как всегда молчалив и замкнут, будто и не существовало их ночи откровений. Стилински признался сам себе, что никогда не спал настолько хорошо, как этой ночью. Совсем нестандартное для него поведение. Утром им выдали одинаковую одежду: черные штаны и рубашку. Хейл был похож на актера в бюджетном ужастике. Слишком сильно сведенные брови, вот в чем дело.

В лагере, в день их прибытия, было очень много оборотней, но под вечер все буквально растворились в воздухе. Единственные, кто вышел к ним на встречу, — это Вин, в одних лишь шортах, и Сара. Внешний вид этой парочки и пугал, и смешил одновременно. Они будто собрались на карнавал. Вожак стаи был весь разрисован непонятными символами, а женщина вся в цветах. Праздник жизни, не иначе.

Они шли достаточно долго, чтобы Стайлз успел раз двести задать один и тот же вопрос, обсудить каждый листочек на дереве, вспомнить всех родственников и почти каждую встречу с чем-нибудь сверхъестественным. А Дерек все молчал. Никто не пытался заткнуть его, потому что в воздухе висел отвратительный запах нервозности и страха. Стайлз считал это достойной платой за их чертов ритуал.

— Вот, мы пришли, — обреченно выдохнул Вин. Дерек лишь ухмыльнулся на это. Альфа стоически выдержал словесный понос Стилински. Несколько очков доверия он получил.

Сара быстро окинула взглядом знакомую с детства поляну. Все было готово к проведению ритуала. Солнце должно начать садиться примерно через десять минут. В центре были расположены круг из трав и хворост. В этот раз ей будет помогать Вин, поэтому нужно начать немного раньше. Женщина перевела короткий взгляд на парня в маске, кивнув ему.

— Так, Дерек, Стайлз, снимайте с себя футболки. — Хейл беспрекословно послушался, а вот Стилински нахмурился. — Мы должны нарисовать кое-какие элементы. Дань традиции, ничего опасного.

Вин рисовал знаки с высунутым кончиком языка, потому что учился это делать последние пару месяцев. Выходило не так быстро и хорошо, как у Сары, которая обрисовала Стайлза за несколько секунд. Когда они закончили свое дело, он уже научился не воспринимать весь треп парня. Но истинное блаженство наступило после надевания венков: Стилински замолчал.

— Боже, бедный Дерек. Какие у них разные характеры. — Вин посмотрел на Сару, она в ответ лишь улыбнулась. — Тяжело его не треснуть.

— Не надо его трескать, пожалуйста. — Дерек встал перед молчащим и осунувшимся Стайлзом, загораживая собой. — Он очень умный и отважный парень. Мы прошли через многое вместе. Я помню, как увидел его в первый раз. Причёска была какая-то странная, очень короткая. Вот так ему намного лучше. Бить его определенно не нужно. Он даже битой нормально махать не умеет. Точно не нужно. Уверяю.

— Это что, шутка какая-то? — Вин посмотрел на Дерека, который, казалось погрузился в детство и общался слишком простыми фразами. И вообще общался. Альфа посмотрел на удивленную не меньше его Сару. — Никто не собирается его бить. Все хорошо.

— Я очень надеюсь, что вы сдержите своё обещание. — Хейл кивнул, позволяя взять молчаливого и какого-то чересчур хмурого Стайлза и повести его к центральному костру. — Мама говорит, что нужно уметь сохранять мир и добро. В противном случае, мне придется ей рассказать.

— Дорогой… — Сара сочувствующе посмотрела на Дерека. Венок из трав действовал на всех по-разному, но она впервые видела подобное. Его лицо разгладилось от постоянного напряжения. Видимо мальчик был таким до гибели всей его семьи. Намного приятнее картина, чем вечно недовольный Хейл. — Пойдем, посидим у костра.

— Пойдемте. Мы часто устраиваем посиделки у костра. Правда, Лора бегает слишком быстро. Она пытается успеть за мамой. Жалкая попытка, если честно. Никто не может. Мама слишком крута во всем. — Дерека усадили напротив костра. Сара взглянула на красное небо. Пора начинать. Хейл проследил за женщиной взглядом, и советник стаи увидел в них такой же цвет. Лишь отражение или же…

— Я начинаю, Вин. Выходи из круга.

***

Стайлз знал, что все будет плохо. Эта новость не могла удивить его, превратившись в факт. Максимально логично увидеть темного лиса в себе, когда проходишь обряд, созданный для его изгнания. Особенно, если ты когда-то был им одержим. При всем при этом предполагать и воображать — это одно, а встретиться снова лицом к лицу — другое. Однако надежда — вещь неискоренимая.

Когда время будто остановилось и языки горячего впереди пламени застыли перед Стилински, он смог наконец-то получить контроль над своим телом. Он с нескрываемым страхом встал и развернулся. И, конечно, Стайлз увидел лиса. Сверхъестественному миру стоило бы быть более непредсказуемым. Те же потрепанные бинты, вонь на расстоянии даже пяти метров и аура сумасшедшего. Чудовище вернулось, чтобы закончить свое дело.

— Сыграем?

Лис не ответил Стайлзу. Он лишь покачал головой и встал, заставляя парня попятиться назад. Стеной ему стало пламя, потерявшее жар. Монстр остановился в нескольких шагах и склонил голову. Стилински мог поклясться, что эта тварь улыбается. Он решил не сдаваться просто так, сделав ответный шаг вперед. Лис выдвинул руку вперед, останавливая. После у него на пальцах появились когти. Чертовы когти.

По мере того, как существо избавлялось от прогнившей ткани, Стайлз все больше терял связь с реальность. Лицо, казалось, действительно треснуло от удивления, когда на парня посмотрела женщина средних лет. Её длинные темные волосы спадали чуть ниже лопаток, а вид был ни капельки не потрепанным. Она ловким движением пальца разрезала сковывающие её бинты и отошла от гнили в сторону. Стилински она показалась чересчур знакомой.

— Привет, Стайлз. Я — Талия Хейл. — Стайлз не стал дослушивать явно не закончившуюся речь, а просто махнул в сторону женщины. Вот теперь он окончательно сошел с ума. Каким образом темный лис превратился в бывшего альфу? В его голове не сходилось так много рельсов, что сил хватило лишь на какой-то неуместный и нервный кивок.

— Какой-то ты молчаливый… Из тех воспоминаний, что я успела увидеть в твоей голове — это явно не так. — Глаза Талии загорелись ярко-красным и она словно открыла второе дыхание. Стилински не понимал эту часть сверхъестественного, пытаясь связать хоть что-то с чем-то. Он чувствовал силу от женщины, которая превосходила даже Девкалиона. — Я увидела достаточно много картинок с Дереком. Вы очень близки, как я полагаю.

— Явно ближе, чем с Питером и Корой. — Стилински помозговал и понял, что говорит чистую правду. Дядюшку он готов хоть прям сейчас убить, а с младшей сестрой контактировал совсем мало. — Возможно, это к лучшему.

— Что насчет Лоры? — И тут настал момент для Стайлза, когда слова действительно покинули его голову. Видимо, Талия не добралась до момента, где он узнает о её смерти. Единственное, на что хватило Стайлза, — это покачать головой и произнести стандартную фразу.

— Мне жаль.

— Понятно. — Женщина поджала губу и из неё тут же брызнула кровь. Накрыв лицо рукой, чтобы прикрыть свои слезы, она беззвучно заплакала. Никакой истерики, лишь бесконечная тоска. Тем временем у Стилински вопросов накапливалось все больше и больше. Почему Талия, выдуманная его сознанием, не знает всего и так искренне плачет из-за смерти дочери? Она утерла слезы и подняла на него горящие глаза. — Я с ним покончила. Раз и навсегда.

— Покончили? Неужели вы говорите…

— Да, именно о нем. — Вот так и выглядит действительно сильная женщина. Минута после трагической новости, а она готова говорить дальше. О, как много вопросов на самом деле было у Стилински. — Небольшая благодарность за помощь моему сыну.

— Но почему здесь вы? Я не понимаю, каким образом работает этот чертов ритуал, но вас увидеть точно не был готов. Каким образом мой мозг под этими травами мог создать человека, которого я не знаю. — Стайлз наконец получил способность двигаться, а еще лучше — думать. Он зашагал из стороны в сторону. — Это же все не по-настоящему. Вы все погибли в том пожаре.

— Этот ритуал работает немного по-другому. Он связывает живой мир с потусторонним, чтобы научить и показать кому-то самого себя, тот или иной выбор, ключевого человека и многое другое. Тебя должен был научить лис не боятся, но я поторопила процесс.

— Таким образом, я вас не выдумывал, что ли? Как умерший человек может повлиять на живого? Даже через непонятный ритуал. Как вы смогли выбрать именно меня? Дерек сидит напротив меня и он ваш сын.

— Тут моя любимая часть. — Женщина улыбнулась немного хищно, будто только и ждала этого вопроса. — Я не умерла и выбрала тебя не просто так.

— Что значит не умерла? Я видел ваши, эм… Когти? — Вопрос достаточно глупый, будто не помнил, откуда он их достал и для чего потом использовал коробку. — Сгоревший дом, сломанная психика тех, кто остался в живых, и беззащитный Бейкон Хиллс — вот, что осталось.

— Ох, парень, если мне в свое время дали выбор с наименьшими жертвами, я бы без сомнений выбрала его. Ключевое качество альфы — умение принять очевидное. К сожалению, у меня нет времени, чтобы рассказать об этом. — Она посмотрела на застывшее солнце. — Ритуал происходит в секунду заката, чтобы растянуть мгновение борьбы. Твой враг повержен и скоро ты проснешься в ужасном настроении. А у тебя еще есть гости. Однако я должна выполнить свой долг.

— Как много информации. Неужели это происходит на самом деле? Хочу увидеть лицо Дерека, когда тот все узнает. Вот только стоит ли тебе доверять? — Стилински сузил глаза. — Может быть, лис играет со мной?

— Разве недавний разговор с моим сыном не научил тебя верить людям чуть больше? — Она лукаво взглянула на нервно двинувшегося Стайлза. Прямо в яблочко. — Верить или нет — твой выбор. Но, слушай, когда Бейкон Хиллс смог отбиться от всадников из их тюрьмы сбежал Анук-ите. А должны были мы.

— Мы?

— Да. Все, кто погиб в пожаре, затерялись в коридорах вокзала и поезде бесконечной станции. — Она глубоко вздохнула. Радость от того, что парень просто в шоке, не отпускала её. От такой информации любой мог сойти с ума или не поверить. — Эти твари нарушали договор. Я смогла связаться только с тем человеком, кто был на их станции и прикоснулся к сверхъестественному миру. И нам повезло, что ты проходишь ритуал.

— И что мы можем сделать? Нет, не так. Мы, действительно, можем что-то сделать? Голова идет кругом. Если я еще раз пройду ритуал, я смогу увидеться с тобой? Вдруг что-то пойдет не так? — Стайлз начал опять мельтешить, заслужив недовольный вздох альфы. Точно. — Ты до сих пор альфа? Но ведь Лора, а потом Питер…

— Питер?! — Она резко прервала его. — О, теперь мне все ясно. Все шло по плану. Я должна была предсказать подобный сюжет.

— Он мне тоже не нравится.

— Дело не в этом. Ох… Только женщины могут быть альфами в семье Хейлов. Давнее проклятие. Что-то я не подсчитала со временем. Суть в том, что силы исчезнут. — Она запустила руку в волосы. — Теперь я могу без зазрения совести разрывать контракт.

— Да, Кора чуть не умерла и Дереку пришлось пожертвовать своим статусом альфы. — Вопросы начали в буквальном смысле давит изнутри на его голову, начиная вызывать боль. Видимо, Талия говорила об этом. — Что за контракт?

— Думаю, наше время вышло. А я обещала не занимать все. Черт. Не отвлекай меня. — Хейл фыркнула, совсем также, как Дерек. — По порядку. Я заключила контракт с всадниками. Взамен моей силы альфы они не трогают мою семью и город. Они нарушили свой уговор. Чтобы разорвать контракт, нужно чтобы женщина из стаи Хейл стала альфой. Стайлз, ты должен найти Кору и пробудить в ней альфу. Только есть проблема. Ты запомнишь в лучшем случае половину из всего того, что ты услышал. И скорее всего ту, которая будет более приятна. Постарайся запомнить. Найди Кору. Пожалуйста.

В этот момент скомканная и сумбурная речь прервалась, и Талия просто растворилась в воздухе. Если это был единственный вариант впихнуть в него максимальное количество информации через галлюцинации на фоне опьянения аконитом, то у неё получилось. Неужели все это действительно правда? И что им теперь делать с парнями? Кого спасать-то? Голова затрещала сильнее. Но в это мгновение на лоб и глаза легли мягкие руки.

— Угадай, кто?

Этот голос он бы узнал в любых обстоятельствах. Неужели все может быть настолько хорошо? Не придется ли ему расплачиваться за минуту счастья всю оставшуюся жизнь? Стоит ли это того?

— Мама?

— Я боялась, не узнаешь. — Женщина обошла парня кругом и встала в шаге от него. Она выглядела именно так, как и должна была. До бесконечных проверок, лекарств и без страха. Теперь Стайлз действительно был уверен — это сон. — Ты выглядишь не особо обрадованным.

— Просто… Я не могу поверить. — Он протянул руку вперед, чтобы коснуться её. И у него получилось. Под ладонью было чужое тепло. — Почему сначала Талия, а потом ты? Что не так с этим чертовым ритуалом?

— Ох, дорогой. — Клаудия притянула сына к себе и крепко обняла. Когда он в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько в безопасности? — У Талии было действительно важное дело. Я не могла настаивать на всем времени. Тем более, она обещала избавить тебя от монстра.

— Мне так много хочется рассказать тебе. Произошло много вещей. Много невероятных вещей! — Он заплакал. Стайлз был сильным достаточное количество времени. Накаченный в ритуале травами, в своем сознании с призраком умершей матери, он имел право на слезы. — Все так резко навалилось.

— Детка. Я отрывочно видела части твоей жизни. Ты спас своей головой много жизней, доказав, что один человек может изменить ход событий без когтей и клыков. — Клаудия улыбнулась. — Я по-настоящему горжусь тобой.

— Ты не видела всего…

— Ошибаешься. — Она отступила в сторону и пальцем вытерла последнюю слезу. — И знаешь, любить тебя я меньше не стала.

— Ты хочешь заставить меня снова плакать?

— Я хочу сказать, что, кем бы ты не был и что бы не сделал, я всегда буду любить тебя. Талия говорила правду. Этот ритуал создан, чтобы научить и показать. — Она взяла его руку. — Доверие и любовь заслуживает каждый. Даже Тео.

— Я спасу их, обещаю. — Стайлз кивнул. Теперь он решил откинуть сомнения и страх. Он вытащит наглую задницу Рейкена из ада чего бы ему это не стоило. — Правда, я пока не придумал как, но…

— И не забывай про этого хмурого парня. Обычно за подобной скалой стоит очень хрупкая и ранимая душа. — Стилински нервно усмехнулся на это. Дерек, конечно, хрупкий. Это, да. — И не забудь найти Кору.

— Хорошо.

Женщина подошла к Стайлзу и накрыла его глаза рукой, невесомо поцеловав в лоб. Стилински обхватил её в объятии, но Клаудия начала исчезать из них. Он хотел что-то сказать, но язык окаменел, а сознание превратилось в тягучую патоку. Краски смешались в одну, становясь все более темными, пока парень полностью не потерял сознание.

«Да, это того стоило. Определенно»

***  
Стайлз проснулся, как ему и обещала Талия, в ужасном состоянии. Он думал, что в своей жизни испытал достаточно, но ошибался и крайне жестоко. Его трясли за плечо и все кричали, будто в самое ухо, чтобы он поднимался. Стайлз не имел малейшего представления даже кто он есть, тем более куда ему нужно подниматься.

— Ну, давай, Стайлз! У нас минимум времени. — Сквозь туман перед глазами он разглядел черную макушку и зеленые глаза. Дерек. Стилински был очень рад увидеть Дерека. Почему, вспомнить не смог.

— Воды.

— Вот, держи. — В голове промелькнул момент в одном из многих фильмов про Джеки Чана, где актер с друзьями попал в пустыню. Вода хранилась в каком-то маленьком сосуде, и все становились ненормальными с первыми глотками воды. Теперь он мог понять, почему.

После пару циклов выпил воды, вырвало, выпил воды его наконец-то отпустило. Расплывающиеся силуэты сошлись в точные силуэты и обеспокоенные лица. Уже не хотелось прыгнуть в обрыв или пустить пулю в лоб. На него, как и прежде, смотрел полуголый Дерек, обеспокоенный Вин и веселая Сара. Ему бы хоть каплю её веселья.

— Я живой? Все хорошо? Дерек, нам срочно нужно поговорить. Прям вот крайняк. — Он встал и вцепился руками в накаченные плечи обеспокоенного оборотня. Перед глазами стоял образ Талии, который, правда, понемногу таял.

— Нет. — В разговор резко вмешалась Сара, Вин одобрительно кивнул. — Ровно через пять минут поговорите. Кто-то не может ждать.

— Кто?!

Они все стояли около потухшего костра. По границе огромного круга было очень много людей и оборотней. Но все внимание было приковано к парню в маске, стоявшем на открытой части внутри круга. Он смотрел на звездное небо, а потом повернул голову в сторону Стайлза и Дерек. Хейл чуть не рухнул. После ритуала у него наконец-то смог заработать нос и уши. И он не мог поверить в то, кто сейчас стоял перед ними.

— Я. — Парень аккуратно снял с себя маску, встряхивая головой и посмотрел на Стайлза и Дерека уже без преграды. Стилински схватился за плечо Хейла, чтобы прям в ту же секунду не рухнуть.

— Тео, какого, блять, черта ты здесь делаешь?!

— Пытаюсь балансировать, чтобы сказать, каким образом вы должны поступить, чтобы вытащить нас. Фиалочка, просил не наступать на бабочек. Сказал, что ты поймешь, Стайлз. Вот я и стараюсь. — Тео с удовольствием бы поржал над всей ситуацией и лицом Стилински, но времени просто не было. Земля под ногами начинала осыпаться. «Максимум пятнадцать секунд».

— Вы должны найти новый город, куда заехали всадники и дать поезду появиться. Если вы этого не сделаете, я и Лиам уже никогда не выберемся. Вам необходимо создать второй Бейкон Хиллс. — Он уже чувствовал, как левая нога падает в пропасть, но попытался выбраться, чтобы сказать главное. — Передай Скотту, что я во чтобы то ни стало доставлю его в целости и сохранности. Обещаю.

И после этого всем уже известный ад затянул Тео в пустоту. Стилински и Хейл удивленно хлопали глазами. Сара делала вид, что не понимает происходящего, но только делала вид. Вин смотрел на парней каким-то странным и напуганным взглядом. К ним начали выходить другие оборотни. Первым заговорил Хейл.

— Какого черта? — Стайлз бы удивился вопросу, но тот решил задать следующий. — Ты об этом хотел поговорить?

— Нет. — Он посмотрел в зеленые глаза.

— Тогда, о чем?

— Я не помню.


	13. Ожидание

Лиам спал очень плохо. Несмотря на то, что он вырубился почти мгновенно, оборотень все время просыпался, чтобы услышать рваное биение сердца Тео. Но раз за разом ничего не менялось. Рейкен был похож на восковую фигуру. Если бы не равномерно поднимающиеся грудь и звонкая аритмия, Данбар бы решил, что тот умер. Каждый раз, когда волнение отпускало его, он засыпал. Лиам видел её. Во все его короткие сны к нему приходила Хейден.

Какого черта бывшая девушка появлялась в бредовых снах, одному волчьему богу известно. Она была совсем на себя не похожа. Пепельные волосы, синяя подводка на глазах и потрепанная кожанка. Девушка ничего не говорила, просто стояла и смотрела вопросительным взглядом. С появлением Анук-ите Хейден окончательно стерлась из его памяти. А в нынешней ситуации и подавно.

Проснувшись на рассвете, он прикинул, что день будет крайне ужасным. Лиам стабильно раз в пару месяцев страдал бессонницей на несколько дней. Голова была словно чугунная, глаза взрывались. И теперь его ждал прекрасный день в окружении полудохлого Тео. Лиам закрыл глаза и снова провалился в сон с Хейден, пока его настойчиво не попросили проснуться.

— Ай, что за черт! — Данбар подпрыгнул на их матрасе и посмотрел на свое бедро. Тео в бета релизе вцепился ему в ногу зубами и когтями, проливая кровь на постельное белье. Именно мысль о покупке нового белья заставила оборотня действовать. — Ну уж нет.

Он грубо толкнул Тео на пол и сам в мгновение ока свалился с матраса. Лиам опустил свою голову на затягивающуюся рану и с омерзением выдернул обломившийся коготь. Он быстро взглянул на окно и понял, что еще утро, однако, солнце уже полностью поднялось из горизонта. А вот Рейкен, видимо, не собирался вставать. Прислушавшись к инстинктам, Данбар не обнаружил ничего опасного и начал медленно обходить матрас.

Сердце болезненно сжалось, когда получилось рассмотреть Тео с нового ракурса. Он лежал с открытыми глазами, которые горели ярко желтым, в позе эмбриона. Химера не мог успокоить свою дрожь. Лиам был в шоке от панического взгляда Рейкена. Он медленно перевел голову в сторону Данбара, после чего испугался еще сильнее. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, пока Тео не погасил глаза.

— Прости. Больно? — Лиам только дернул головой в отрицательном жесте. Провалиться ему в подвал, если Рейкен сейчас извинился перед ним. Грязный, в верхней одежде и трясущийся. По логике он должен был защищать свою гордость до последнего. Извинения — это уже слишком. Наверное, Данбар молчал слишком долго. — Почему ты не отвечаешь, фиалочка?

— Потому что я не цветок.

Лиам уже хотел надуть щеки, как в детстве и отвернуться в сторону, но вспомнил, сколько ему лет и ситуацию. Он не видел в глазах Тео насмешки. В тишине повисла просьба. Понятное дело, Рейкен исчерпал на десятилетие вперед свою вежливость, да и природный ген мудака не позволит попросить о помощи. Оборотень решил не заморачиваться по этому поводу, и поэтому сам подошел.

— Помощь нужна?

— Нет.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной.

Лиам без зазрения совести отошел от Тео и лег на свою сторону матраса. Он увидел парочку небольших пятен крови. Днем все же придется выбраться из кровати и дойти до химчистки, если, конечно, у него будут хоть какие-либо силы. На самом деле он ждал сигнала, когда Тео сдастся. Лиам испытал райское наслаждение, когда услышал обреченный выдох.

— Я хочу пить, — с каким-то нажимом и прозрачным намеком произнес Рейкен.

— Блин, Тео, а я не отказался бы от шоколадки. Захватишь? — Ну не мог Данбар молчать, когда вечно противный и язвительный парень лежит на полу и просит напоить его. Раны уже затянулись на бедре, а вот джинсы придется выбросить.

— Конечно, сейчас я сгоняю в магазин, куплю «Snickers» и засуну его тебе в глотку. Сыпать сарказмом — это моя привилегия, фиалочка. — Данбар лишь фыркнул на это, понимая, что плотина треснула. На пять минут наступила тишина, которая сопровождалась недовольным ворчанием Тео.

— Лиам. Помоги. Мне.

— А волшебное слово?

— Абра-кадабра?

— Аля-Казам, блин. — Лиам фыркнул и снова поднялся с матраса. Оба знали, что он не мог бросить Тео валяться на полу. Но повредничать парень имел право. Эту информацию они тоже знали оба.

Рейкен так и не сменил свое местоположение ни на дюйм. В комнате была нормальная температура, но лежать на голом полу все равно холодно, поэтому дрожь Тео заметно усилилась. Он продолжал смотреть своим пустым взглядом в одну точку, даже после того, как к нему в притык подошел Лиам.

Парень присел на корточки около Тео и более пристально осмотрел того на предмет повреждений. С ним что-то творилось и Лиам не мог понять, что. Он помахал перед глазами Тео рукой, но тот не отреагировал. А взгляд с пустого превратился в какой-то неживой, словно у куклы. Именно в этот момент привычный стук сердца исчез.

Вот теперь шутка зашла слишком далеко. Так далеко, что собственное сердце Лиама грозилось разорваться на кусочки. Он резко схватил химеру за грудки и дернул в нервном жесте. Холодная кожа обожгла руку Лиама и он не нашел ничего лучше, как продолжить трясти Тео. Он был ужасным спасателем. И пока голова Рейкен болталась, как на ниточках, пообещал себе исправить это. И совершенно не важно, что они оборотни. Видимо, первая помощь пострадавшим, все равно нужный навык в их жизни.

И чертов Тео опять вонзил в него свои когти, когда сделал первый глоток воздуха, только теперь в руку. Лиам практически не обратил на это внимание. Скорее было неприятно от прилипшей тряпки, чем от боли. Наплевать, главное, Тео снова начал дышать и в ушах появилось более ритмичное сердцебиение.

— Пить. — Одного слова было достаточно, чтобы Данбар догадался, о чем идет речь. Он схватил бутылку воды, которая, конечно же, упала после приземления Тео на пол. Химера с жадностью начал поглощать содержимое под ошарашенный взгляд Лиама. Он бросил куда-то в сторону тару и подскочил на месте.

— Тео, что случилось? Что нужно? — Мышцы парня напряглись, потому что Рейкен выглядел чересчур странно, будто готовился к атаке. Вопрос Лиама остался без ответа. Тео принялся снимать с себя одежду и Данбар не решился его остановить.

Оставшись без одежды, Рейкен неестественно изогнулся. Его ребра буквально начали менять свое положение, но потом все равно вернулись в прежнее положение; левую ногу и правую руку выкрутило, от чего Лиам поморщился, однако не отвернулся. Он уже догадался, что парень просто пытался принять обличие волка. Вот только ничего не получалось. Тео топнул ногой, как маленький ребенок.

— Черт, я не могу превратиться. Что за фигня? Я убью Сару! — Рейкен начал злобно надевать трусы. Сама мысль, что кто-то может злобно надевать трусы, заставила Лиама засмеяться. Тео кинул на него убийственный взгляд и остановился. Он рванул в ванну быстрее, чем Дорожный бегун. До ушей Лиама донеслись не самые приятные звуки. — Лиам, почему мне так холодно? Почему мне становится хуже? Как ты проснулся?

— Также, но мне не было настолько плохо, и мое сердце не останавливалось. — Данбар подошел к Тео, который стоял, обхватив себя руками. Он коснулся его плеча и отдернул руку. — Ты же в конце концов химера. Как ты можешь испытывать холод в Калифорнии?

— Спроси, что полегче. — Ни капли привычного сарказма. Тео посмотрел уставшим взглядом на парня и зашел на подложку для душа. Он схватился за резинку боксеров, но остановился и посмотрел на Лиама. — Я хочу принять душ, если хочешь составить мне компанию, то закрой дверь.

Сказать с какой скоростью вылетел Данбар — не сказать ничего. В душевой и без волчьего слуха можно было услышать громкий смех, а потом стук зубов. Так козлу и надо. Далее следовала очередь блаженному вздоху, когда теплая вода побежала по ледяной коже.

— Лиам, ты можешь поставить чайник?

Тео замер, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению оборотня. Судя по всему, Данбар не изменил свое местоположение. Лиам положил руку на деревянную поверхность и в каком-то неосознанном жесте погладил. Только сейчас он додумался прислушаться к своему носу и попытаться распознать чувства Рейкена. Но вода за пару секунд уничтожила улики.

Рейкен ни с кем не общался. Единственной ниточкой в социальную жизнь для него был Лиам. И проживая вместе, он начал понемногу улавливать мелочи, которые никогда бы, наверное, и не узнал о нем в Бейкон Хиллс.

Тео был настоящим жмотом. В отличии от Лиама, любит чистоту и порядок в доме. Если в одежде Данбар предпочитал скромные, ничем не выделяющиеся вещи, то Тео выглядел как новая звезда рэпа. Лиам любил вытягивать ноги, сидя на стуле, а Тео сгибать именно левую ноги и садиться бедром на пятку. Не умел готовить. И еще много других вещей.

Но по-настоящему истинные эмоции Рейкен показывал лишь в ситуациях, где зашкаливал уровень опасности. Обычно в такие моменты Лиаму было не до рассматривания Тео, но сегодня он явно увидел панику и просьбу о помощи в светлых глазах. Тео, который заменяет слово «пожалуйста» на Абра-кадабра и просит поставить чайник, вот настоящий Тео.

— Сейчас поставлю.

Лиам подошел к чайнику и посмотрел на него, будто видел впервые. У них с Тео не было абсолютно ничего в этом городе. Какие-то крохи имущества среди обычных благ. Сейчас химера грелся под теплыми струями в душе, но рано или поздно ему придется выйти оттуда. И тогда он вновь замерзнет. У них не было ни теплых одеял, ни теплой одежды. Если бы они были дома, Данбар уже одолжил бы ему куртку. Но они хер знает где.

Его накрыло одиночество. Рождество уже не за горами. Это первый раз, когда с ним не будет Мейсона или родителей. Вот именно сейчас до него дошло осознание, что они могут просто не вернуться назад. Никогда. Их жизнь закрутилась в этом месте, будто и не было ничего до этого момента. Вчера в машине он думал о стае, родителях, но прямо в эту секунду он хотел достать чертову куртку, чтобы Тео не чувствовал холод. Ему и самому захотелось зарыться в теплый шарф и вдохнуть запах их домашнего кондиционера.

Тео вышел из душа в своем полотенце на бедрах, а на плечах полотенце Лиама. Он застыл в немом вопросе, смотря на оборотня, который замер около выключенного чайника. Он хотел плюнуть сарказмом в его спину, но так и не решился. Рейкен лишь глубоко вздохнул и почувствовал, как комнату наполняет новый запах — одиночество. Лиам не двинулся, даже когда Тео закрыл дверь и подошел к нему почти вплотную.

Стоя за спиной Данбара, он ощущал одиночество и меланхолию в слишком больших дозах. Сам по природе закрытый Тео не ожидал, что сердце болезненно сожмется от мысли, что Лиаму плохо. Замелькали картины ритуала. Он должен порвать этот порочный круг боли. Он протянул руку и включил чайник. Только в этот момент Лиам осознал, что Рейкен вышел, поэтому повернулся к нему.

Под лучами утреннего солнца глаза оборотня блестели и были чистыми, как утренняя роса. Тео не мог понять, куда успела пропасть былая наивность. Он смотрел прямо, без вызова, не собираясь отворачиваться. Они одинакового роста, но каким-то образом Рейкен вставал всегда так, что Лиаму приходилось смотреть снизу вверх. Данбар прислушался и принюхался, но, кроме геля для душа и спокойного сердцебиения, ничего не услышал.

— Почему на тебе мое полотенце? — Тео не спешил отходить в сторону. Их носы были в двух дюймах друг от друга. Лиам решил, пусть лучше он говорит про какое-то глупое полотенце, чем про подлые капли, которые сбегали в полотенце на бедрах.

— Потому что мне так холодно, что я готов засунуть руку в чайник. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Все хорошо? Тебе не холодно? — Тео вскинул бровь, потому что Данбар молчал. Нет, ну, а что он мог сказать. Он смотрел на обнажённую грудь Рейкена и не мог понять, почему на ней так много родинок. Вот у него на груди такого не было.

— Скоро магазины откроются, и мы сможем пойти, купить одежду. — Лиам читал мантру и вспоминал старушек, чтобы не покраснеть. Какая глупая реакция на разговор. Слишком частая в последнее время. «Какого хрена у этого ублюдка такое невозмутимо-отрешенное лицо?». Одна глупая мысль сменяет другую.

— У нас нет лишних денег. — Другого он и не ожидал от Тео Рейкена.

— Сегодня у тебя остановилось сердце. — Лиам говорил шепотом, потому что знал: его услышат. И не по причине того, что Тео химера, просто он был так близко… Наверное, как никогда.

— Не от холода, Лиам. — Повисла неловкая пауза. Данбар боялся спросить, а Тео боялся не соврать. В итоге чайник спас их.

Резкий свисток от пара разорвал их тишину. Оба вздрогнули и потянулись выключать машину, которая сама по себе вырубаться не могла. У вещи, купленной по скидке, наличие неполадок было неизбежно. Однако их реакция работала быстрее головы. Оба потянулись к чайнику, чтобы выключить. Именно тогда Тео задел рукой ладонь Лиама. Данбара ужалило не хуже пчелы. Он решил ретироваться и отойти. Дать им пространства. Или себе.

— Это не шутки, Тео. Я думаю, у сверхъестественных существ, вроде тебя и меня, такое не происходит. — Лиам сел за стол и поставил перед собой чашку, ожидая, что туда нальют кипятка. Но Тео не спешил быть услужливым и просто приложил ладони к горячей поверхности, поежившись.

— Сколько я проспал? — Рейкен не поворачивался к Данбару, а продолжал обвивать чайник, подобно питону.

— С начала ритуала до этого момента. — Лиам начал вспоминать слова Сары и то, как изнеможенно выглядел Тео в машине. — Я тоже чувствовал себя не очень хорошо. Но явно лучше, чем ты.

— Я могу лечь спать вместе с чайником, а ты будешь включать его, когда он будет остывать. — Тео усмехнулся. — Ты будешь чай? Потому что меня рубит, как никогда.

— Я сам налью, иди.

Тео подошел к матрасу и оценил масштабы разгрома: одежда, какой-то мелкий мусор, кровь на постельном белье. Глубоко вздохнув, он решил заняться уборкой как-нибудь в другой раз. Тем более, давным-давно настала очередь Лиама. Сбросив полотенца, он остался в одних боксерах и поспешил нарушить собственное кредо: «Никогда не ложиться в одежде в кровать»! Если бы у него была лишняя одежда, он бы непременно натянул её.

Химера упал на матрас и снова свернулся в позу эмбриона, накрываясь своим тонким покрывалом. Он все никак не мог согреться, но усталость волнами затягивала в кромешную пустоту. Лиам поставил свою кружку на стол, так и не заварив чая. Он услышал мирное сопение Тео и встал со своего места.

Он, недолго думая, взял свое покрывало и укутал ледяного Рейкена. Сам же оборотень не чувствовал никакого холода. По его меркам, в комнате было даже душно. По смутным предположениям Лиама, Рейкен должен был проспать еще не менее трех часов, а вот Данбару заняться было нечем. Состояние Тео вроде бы стабилизировалось, но оставлять его одного было страшно. Нашарив в карманах мелочь, он решил добежать до ближайшего автомата и позвонить в ресторан, чтобы узнать номер Сары. Она единственная, кто мог знать, какого хера тут творится.

***

Сара появилась раньше, чем Лиам предполагал. Он думал, что женщина задержится, потому что Тео ей не очень нравился. И лучше бы так и было. Из-за её быстрого прибытия Данбар стал волноваться еще больше, не случилось ли с химерой чего действительно серьезного. В руках у советника стаи была большая сумка.

— Привет, дорогой. Вот, возьми, здесь одежда. — Лиам четыре раза упомянул в телефонном разговоре, что Рейкен неестественно мерзнет и что у них нет абсолютно ничего, а отойти от него в магазин он не может. И это правда был не намек для Сары. — Не смотри так, у меня много вещей. Давай, рассказывай подробнее.

— Я не знаю, можно ли заходить в дом. Он спит достаточно крепко, но не хочется мешать. — Лиам закусил губу и еще раз посмотрел на мешок с одеждой. После пары лет борьбы с людьми, которые хотят уничтожить тебя, любая доброта кажется подозрительной. — Можно мы посидим вон на той лавочке и все обсудим? Если я услышу изменения в сердцебиении или он проснется, мы зайдем в квартиру.

— Конечно, я не против. — Они подошли к немного потрепанной временем лавочке и сели как можно ближе друг к другу. — Так что же случилось после вашего пробуждения? Вот только давай, пожалуйста, без истерики.

— Никакой истерики. — Лиам положил руки на колени и посмотрел в окно. — С утра я проснулся от того, что Тео вцепился в меня когтями, а потом у него остановилось сердце. Когда он очнулся, то снова вцепился в меня и без конца повторяет, что ему холодно.

— Это все? Ты ничего не утаиваешь? — Сара посмотрела на сконфуженного Лиама. Не будет же он в конце концов рассказывать, как залипал на родинки около сосков Рейкена. Вряд ли это относится к делу.

— Все.

— Мне кажется, ты что-то недоговариваешь. Лиам, в момент ритуала у него из ушей, носа и рта потекла ртуть. Поверь, очень странное зрелище. — Сара поправила очки. — Однако это не похоже на смерть темного лиса.

— А как это происходит? — Лиам наконец-то соизволил посмотреть на женщину.

— Картина незабываемая. Видела только раз в жизни, в детстве. Может, поэтому некоторые кадры до сих пор приходят в кошмарах. — Она по привычке достала из кармана пачку сигарет. Закурив, она хитро улыбнулась. — Что чувствуешь?

— Ничего. — Данбар попытался принюхаться, но того зловонного запаха не было и в помине.

— Каждая косточка в теле лиса ломается. На коже появляются язвы, из которых идет черная субстанция. В конце концов от человека остается лишь сухая оболочка. — Она быстро выкурила сигарету. — На месте, куда упали черные капли, больше ничего не растет. В мире сверхъестественного намного больше секретов и проволочек, чем тебе кажется. Ты еще слишком молод. — Сара искренне улыбнулась. При всем её игривом характере, она редко позволяла себе искренние эмоции. Может, только ненависть к Тео.

— Я видел достаточно, чтобы желать нормальной жизни. — Лиам скривился. Память первородного страха от Анук-ите иногда прокрадывалась в его сон. — Что теперь будет? Мы понятия не имеем, каким образом должны отсюда выбраться.

— Давай по порядку. Расскажи мне все, что ты знаешь о Тео. — Женщина умела переводить стрелки в нужную ей сторону. А Лиам уже понадеялся. Он прислушался к ровному сердцебиению Рейкена и продолжил. — Это откроет мне секрет, что с ним.

— Мы немного приврали. Тео — оборотень, полученный искусственным путем. Группа ученых провели над ним эксперимент, соединив два разных ДНК. Я не силен в биологии, но в итоге из Тео вышла химера. Он не имеет никакого отношения к сверхъестественному миру. — Лиам густо покраснел, признаваясь во лжи.

— Как это необычно. — Сара в удивлении приподняла очки. — А ты настоящий оборотень или тоже некий эксперимент?

— Я, так сказать, настоящий оборотень. Меня укусил альфа, не по моему желанию, но теперь мы очень близкие друзья. — Данбар вспомнил скошенную улыбку Скотта и сам не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Ближе, чем с Тео?

— В каком смысле? — Лиам сузил глаза. Значит, ему не показалось.

Пока не появилась Сара, он буравил свои мозги мыслью, что произошли изменения в их с Тео отношениях. Стало больше неловкой тишины, разглядываний друг друга. Интересно, Данбар также палился в своих скрытых взглядах, как Тео. Вот теперь человек со стороны подтвердил его предположение. Он не мог понять, какого черта происходит.

— Даже несмотря на его открытую заносчивость, вредность и самолюбие, ты еще ни разу не усомнился в нем. Опять же, при всех его негативных качествах, он не бросил тебя, да не отсохнет мой язык, потому что старается защитить. — Она как-то сочувствующе свела брови, напоминая Дерека. — Тем более, вы так просто живете вместе.

— Не совсем просто. Иногда мы ломаем друг другу конечности, выбиваем зубы и проводим ринопластику. — Данбара затрясло и совсем не от холода. Он ни на секунду не задумывался о таком.

— Кто виноват, что вы попали сюда? Какой-то определенный человек или обстоятельства? — Сара достала Лиама задавать правильные вопросы. Она будто Стайлз в юбке.

— Один наш друг. Он заподозрил Тео в нехорошем поступке. Я попытался все исправить, потому что сомневался. — «Точнее, был уверен в нем». Перед глазами встали события того вечера. — Вот и бросился в гущу событий. Больше не могу сказать, извини.

— Все хорошо, я понимаю. — Сара посмотрела в сторону их квартиры. — Ответь тогда сам себе на вопрос. Почему ты это сделал?

Лиам услышал, как Тео перевернулся на кровати. Он уже заведомо поблагодарил Сару за бессонную ночь в обдумывании её слов. Ведь прошло столько времени, а Данбар так и не узнал, зачем действительно Тео понадобились когти. Может, вся его уверенность стоит на одной ноге и бьется в конвульсиях. Почему он прыгнул за Тео в яму, когда не знал ничего?

Он знал, что отчасти это было из-за наивного осознания — Тео одинок. Он не мог стоять и смотреть, как все в буквальном смысле летит к черту. Без суда и следствия. Единственное, что знал сейчас Лиам — ему нужно расставить все точки над «i», и Тео никак не выкрутится. Пан или пропал. Однако что-то карябало его грудную клетку изнутри. Было еще что-то… Вещь, которая заставила прыгнуть в яму, забыть о себе. Но что это?

Из сложного на вид и простого по факту круга самокопания его выдернул голос Сары.

— Так, давай вернемся от обсуждения личности Тео к его физиологическим проблемам. Ты сказал, он химера с ДНК другого человека. — Лиам кивнул. — А ты знаешь саму суть операций над ним? Это был магический ритуал или научный?

— Точно не могу сказать. Я знаю то, что ему пересадили сердце сестры. Она… — Тут Данбар осекся. Хорошо, что Сара не оборотень и не может понять: врет он или нет. Сердце без зазрения совести подвело его. — Погибла.

— Ох, дорогой, мне кажется, я поняла, что случилось. — Женщина сняла очки. Её глаза выражали глубочайшую тревогу и сожаление. Данбар весь подобрался, когда она взяла его за руку. — Вам нужно было сказать о таких вещах заранее.

— Мы… Мы испугались.

— Обряд очищает. Теперь ясно, откуда эта ртуть. Не знаю, поздравить или довести до ручки, но Тео теперь полноценный оборотень. Если он впился тебе когтями в бедро, значит победила сверхъестественная часть. — Сара достала еще одну сигарету и незамедлительно закурила её. Глаза её бегали, будто в поиске решений.

— Так это же хорошо?! — Лиам подпрыгнул и встал на ноги. Глаза загорелись как-то сами по себе. Он чувствовал в этом подвох. Где спокойная жизнь на некоторое время, которую он себе на придумывал вчера? — Он сможет стать частью стаи, настоящей частью.

— Было бы все так просто, Лиам. Если ученые поменяли какой-нибудь кусок кожи… — Данбар было захотел её исправить на врачевателей страха, но все же решил промолчать. Бабочки, везде одни бабочки. — Ему заменили сердце. Его чувство холода и остановки сердца от того, что оно является лишней его частью. Тело отторгает сердце. Пока не знаю, почему.

— Не понимаю. Как такое может быть? — Данбар схватился за волосы и сел на скамейку, вцепившись в свои волосы. — Что мы можем сделать? Мы вообще можем что-то сделать? Сара, скажи, что да.

Она смотрела в эти светлые глаза, полные надежды, и ответ на вопрос: «Почему ты это сделал?» ясно отразился в них. Она докурила сигарету и выбросила ее в рядом стоящую урну. Как она могла не попытаться спасти парнишку, даже такого вредного? Тем более, они косвенно в этом виноваты со своим ритуалом. Сара вспомнила, как спорила с Вином на эту тему. Она опять оказалась права. К сожалению.

— Единственное, что я могу предложить — это разговор с Джастином и звонок своему давнему другу. — Сара встала со скамейки. — Так, дорогой, давай с тобой будем действовать быстро. Тебе нужно подняться наверх и попытаться продержать Тео в тонусе. Чай крепкий с ним попей.

Сара достала из кармана сигареты и дала Лиаму в руки.

— Смотри, можешь зажечь, как благовония или выкурить. Тлеть она будет очень долго. Лучше, конечно, парочку сразу утилизировать, а одну оставить тлеть. Закрой окна и двери. Фишка в том, что теперь вы устойчивы к янтарному акониту. Он может помочь замедлить негативные процессы. Одеть его не забудь. — Сара надела очки и разблокировала телефон.

— Почему у нас не может быть все просто? Прошли ритуал, вернулись в свое время и попали домой, прямо к рождественскому ужину. — Лиама начинало окутывать отчаяние. Он знал, что за этим всегда следует гнев. Парень надеялся лишь на то, что Сара не станет свидетелем его вспышки ярости.

— Ты знаешь про закон весов или, по-другому, равновесия? — Сара начинала думать о том, каким образом можно спасти Тео, поэтому мысли сами по себе потянулись в сторону законов, обычаев и ритуалов.

— Да, мой альфа часто говорит об этом. Весы находятся в равновесии, но рано или поздно они перевесят в ту или иную сторону. Ты думаешь, что потом станет лучше? Мы каждый раз попадаем в еще более безвыходную ситуацию.

— Насчет сигарет, дорогой, есть замечание. Зависимость. Не сильная, но все же есть. Как бы дым не был противен оборотню, процесс курения доставляет удовольствие. Но выбора у нас особо нет, раз ты не подпускаешь к Тео. — Лиам покраснел от таких точных слов. — Я пошла.

Лиаму лишь оставалось смотреть вслед уходящей Сары. Левым ухом он отчетливо слышал сердцебиение Тео. Это успокаивало. Тонкая струйка крови потекла по его губе, когда острые клыки вонзились в неё, а бедная скамейка протестующе заскрипела под натиском когтей. Лиам пытался собраться. Он начал читать мантру, которую думал уже никогда не вспомнит. Он работал над гневом, но не над отчаянием.

***

Лиам действовал, как полудохлый слизняк ровно десять минут, пока добирался до двери в квартиру. А теперь он стоит и смотрит на эту потрескавшуюся деревяшку, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в ручку. Он не хотел пережить все по новой. Чертов Тео, почему нельзя было разрешить ситуацию по-другому?

Он резко зашел в комнату вместе с сумкой и бросил её около кухонного стола, после чего прошел в комнату. Там, дрожа, как осенний лист, спал Тео. Лиам позвал его, но тот лишь перевернулся на другой бок. Данбару было необходимо разбудить его, хотя бы чтобы одеть в теплую одежду. Но тот сопротивлялся, как мог, и отказывался открывать глаза.

Каждый день нужно учиться чему-то новому. Вот под таким лозунгом Лиам решил, что, если Тео не хочет просыпаться, чтобы одеться, то и не надо. Самым тяжелым было натянуть теплые штаны, а уж с толстовкой на замке Лиам справился на ура. Потом в ход пошли теплые носки и перчатки. Боже, если кто-то узнает, что Данбар натягивал на ледяные ноги Тео носки, он умрет со стыда.

Последним штрихом в его работе была шапка. Теперь и не скажешь, что парень умирает от сердечной недостаточности. Выглядит, правда, слегка бомжевато, зато тепло. В подтверждении его мыслей Тео фыркнул, но черты лица разгладились. Кажется, теперь он замерзал не так сильно. Настала очередь создать мини кальянную в их небольшой комнате.

Плотно закрыв дверь и окна, Лиам вырезал из старой бутылки из-под колы пепельницу и лег на кровать рядом с Тео. Сара сказала выкурить две сигареты, и он пообещал себе сделать это. Как прилежный спортсмен, Данбар знал, что это не пойдет на пользу, но он же оборотень. Когда-то он пытался курить с Мейсоном, но как-то дело не пошло.

Он полежал, покрутил сигарету в руке и встал с кровати. Половина причин пожаров в новостях — это курение в постели. Правда, там люди были пьяными и спали. Лиам точно не был пьян. Когда в голове исчерпались все идеи для оттягивания момента, он чиркнул зажигалку, которая была спрятана в пачке сигарет, и прикурил. Он ожидал, что закашляется, как в фильмах про курящих подростков, но нет.

Янтарный аконит должен был подействовать на него, как яд, но Лиам чувствовал какой-то горьковатый привкус мяты. В целом было неплохо. Чуть приятнее, чем оценка нейтрально. Однако комната как-то быстро наполнилась дымом. Как раз в нем парень и почувствовал тонкий запах аконита. Его было так мало, что приходилось принюхиваться.

Докурив вторую сигарету и с ужасом осознав, что она понравилась ему больше первой, он решил не подсаживаться на неизвестную фигню. Он подкурил третью сигарету, сделал всего одну затяжку и положил в пепельницу. Комната была наполнена дымом. Лиам посмотрел на Тео, который без сомнения стал выглядеть лучше.

Он не знал, когда должна вернуться Сара. Чертовы сигареты выбили из него последние связные мысли. Он лег на матрас и посмотрел в потолок.

— Зашибись. Я курю волчью дрянь, чтобы Тео не сдох и залипаю в потолок. Что за трава? — Пока Лиам мучился над тяжелым вопросом, Тео схватил его за талию рукой и уложил голову на грудь.

Лиам осторожно посмотрел на мирно спящего Рейкена и вздохнул. Логично, что тот потянулся к нему. Данбар был, как живой обогреватель. Вот только, когда Тео закинул на него еще и ногу, он охнул от неожиданности. Полежав пару минут в тишине, Лиам оценил, насколько странно они выглядят и решил скинуть все на болезнь. В этот раз виновата будет она.

Он чувствовал укол вины за то, что не стал сразу помогать Тео, когда сам же и скину его с матраса. Он действительно мог умереть, еще до прихода Сары. Сейчас он лежал и ощущал себя эвкалиптом, а Рейкена представлял коалой и надеялся на лучшее. Тео не мог вот так просто умереть. Это же Тео. А потом…

— Ну, приехали, я чувствую слюни Тео на футболке.


	14. Рядом

Сара влетела к себе домой, как ураган. Она без промедления бросилась к гигантскому стеллажу с книгами, доставая несколько огромных книг и одну маленькую записную. Женщина позволила себе минуту тишины, чтобы собраться с мыслями. В этот короткий промежуток времени в квартиру бесцеремонно ввалилась стая. Пока Сара возвращалась домой, она отправила всем смс.

— Мам, что случилось? Мы закрыли кафе и кинулись сюда. Джастин подъедет с минуты на минуту. — Дебби не успела договорить, как все оборотни почувствовали запах своего альфы, и спустя несколько секунд он ворвался в квартиру с ярко горящими глазами.

— Кого убивают? — Джастин окинул всех быстрым взглядом, оценивая уровень повреждений и количество оборотней. Все были в порядке. — Что случилось, Сара?

— С нашей стаей ничего. Это касается Лиама и Тео. — Она встала из-за стола. — Давайте, не стойте столбом, садитесь.

Оборотни сначала расслабились, а потом, услышав знакомые имена, вновь напряглись. Эти двое оборотней стали для них друзьями, особенно Лиам. Только вчера они провели для них ритуал, а сегодня уже какие-то проблемы. Они неохотно уселись на стулья, забивая собой пространство. Сара быстро раздала им по книге. По комнате прокатился недовольный вздох.

— Как я понимаю, мы опять не знаем в чем проблема? — Саймон уже знал, что им предстоит копаться в книгах, пока глаза не взорвутся от напряжения. Так происходит всегда, когда Сара понятия не имеет, что происходит. Так было за всю его жизнь только два раза, но и их было вполне достаточно.

— Не совсем. Я имею несколько зацепок. На этом все. — Она открыла записную книжку на странице четырнадцать и провела рукой по телефонному номеру. Женщина не просто так хранила его именно здесь. Каждый раз, когда хотелось позвонить, нужно было найти книжку или прийти домой. Это помогало отвлечься и совершить бессмысленный звонок. Однако теперь есть повод.

— Не хочешь поделиться, что и зачем мы ищем? И что вообще происходит? — Джастин заметил знакомую книжку и сразу догадался о причине глубокой задумчивости женщины. Он попытался её отвлечь.

— Тео умирает.

Все от шока задержали дыхание, а Чад еще и рот открыл. Они начали переглядываться друг с другом, пока Сара решала, насколько много может им рассказать. Но после ритуала Тео и Лиам, если не часть стаи, то точно союзники. Тем более, ей хотелось поделиться об искусственном создании оборотней.

— Они нам соврали. Тео не оборотень. Он – химера. Искусственно созданное сверхъестественное существо. За это несёт ответственность какая-то группа ученых. Мелочей не знаю, но эти ученые с помощью пересадки органов и частей тела, создавали оборотней, а точнее, химер — существ с двойным набором ДНК, как я поняла. — Все молчали и внимали каждое слово. Такая история казалась сказкой даже в их мире.

— Теперь понятно, почему по запаху Тео был койотом и откуда взялся этот привкус на языке после общения с ним. Это была ртуть. — Чад взмахнул рукой. — Она же рекой текла из него во время ритуала.

— Зато теперь все становится на свои места, — добавил Рик.

— Так что случилось с Тео? — Джастин вернул всех к главному вопросу.  
— Все внимание уделяется органу, который был пересажен. Тео пересадили сердце. — Все синхронно сглотнули. — Теперь у него наблюдаются симптомы сердечной недостаточности и, как говорит Лиам, у него останавливалось сердце.

— И у тебя нет никаких предположений, что могло случиться? — Джастин посмотрел на Сару своим нечитаемым взглядом. Она вздохнула и потянулась в карман за сигаретами, но вспомнила, что отдала их Лиаму. Она только открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Дебби оказалась быстрее.

— Наш обряд очищает от всяких темных и неестественных для оборотня и человека вещей. Создание химер – это, мне кажется, крайне неестественная вещь. — Она кивнула и посмотрела на ободряющий взгляд матери. — Он стал оборотнем или человеком?

— Лиам жаловался на то, что Тео запустил в него когти, поэтому он стал настоящим оборотнем. — Сара достала припрятанную в столе пачку сигарет и закурила. — Я считаю, что тело Тео стало оборотнем, а вот сердце просто не его. Не тот код ДНК. Идет отторжение.

— И его сердце не может регенерировать? — Саймон задал немного нелогичный вопрос, но было необходимо обрисовать все детали.

— Нет, потому что оно не его.

— И что же нам делать? Думаешь, мы сможем откопать информацию из этих книг? А что если Тео первая химера? А какой процент, что Тео — первая химера, прошедший наш ритуал? Ноль, можешь не отвечать. — Чад начинал злиться не на шутку. Лиам был его другом, и он не мог позволить погибнуть кому-то дорогому для него по чужой вине. На данный момент их вине.

Все погрузились в тишину. Каждый думал, каким образом можно помочь Тео. Сара то и дело смотрела в книжку и понимала, что это их единственный выход. Она не знала способов решения этой задачи. Она уже взяла телефон, когда Джастин заговорил.

— Мы имеем пока что два пути решения проблемы. Первый, оставить все как есть, что непозволительно. Второй, найти или создать лекарство, чтобы подавить аллергическую реакцию. Ведь похоже же на иммунный ответ, как бывает у людей. — Джастин посмотрел на Сару, та лишь поджала губу.

— Ты прав. Я уже так поступила, приказав Лиаму выкурить сигарету с янтарным аконитом. Это должно притупить сверхъестественную сущность Тео, поэтому нагрузка на сердце будет снижена. Насколько этого хватит, я не знаю. — Она перекинула ногу на ногу. — Может создать лекарство, для инъекций. Но это лишь временное решения проблемы.

— Я уже представляю, сколько будет язвить этот парень. Сделаем из него наркомана. — Рик скривился, а через секунду усмехнулся.

— Не наркомана, а скорее что-то типа диабетика. — Чад прикинул и понял, что сравнение идеально подойдет.

— Парни, вам всем нужно возвращаться на работу. Я и Сара разберемся с этим. Ночью заедем их проведать и завезем чего-нибудь. — Джастин посмотрел на своих бет. Они застонали и начали подниматься с насиженных мест. Один Саймон был рад, что не придется копаться в этих старых и непонятных книгах.

— Мы надеемся на вас. — Дебби кивнула и последней вышла из квартиры, оставляя альфу и советника в полном одиночестве.

Они ждали в тишине, когда стая полностью исчезнет с радаров волчьих чувств Джастина. Сара уже умудрилась выкурить две сигареты, не отрываясь смотря в окно. Пусть на альфу сигареты почти не действовали, но почувствовать истинные эмоции Сары не представлялось возможным. Вот только и без способностей оборотня он знал, о чем она думает.

— Ушли.

— Сейчас я думаю не о нем. — Джастин поразился её проницательностью. Сара усмехнулась. — Я думаю о Лиаме.

— Мне казалось, проблемы сейчас у Тео. — Женщина повернулась.

— Ты не видел глаза Лиама. Он смотрел так, будто все кончено и нет выхода. Сколько же нужно перенести за такую короткую жизнь? — По щеке Сары покатилась слеза. Она не могла отпустить эмоции, которые родились, когда их глаза с Лиамом столкнулись.

— Они ведут себя очень странно. — Джастин боялся что-то говорить. Сара плакала не часто, но только тогда, когда эмоции загоняли её в угол. Так она боролась со скопившимся чувствами. И теперь он рад, что сигареты забили отчаяние и печаль. — Я правильно понимаю, что ты плачешь по Тео? Тому заносчивому засранцу?

— Давай, пожалуйста, без моих цитат. — Она улыбнулась. — Этот парень, может, и является мудаком, но он старается для Лиама. Без понятия, что у них там за закрытыми дверями. Сам слышал, какой бред нес Тео во время ритуала. И все о Лиаме. Спасти, сохранить. Все об одном.

— Меня зацепила его фраза про то, что он был в аду. Очень надеюсь на метафору. С этой парочкой действительно все через одно место. — Джастин усмехнулся.

— Это неважно. Теперь видно четко, за их наивностью, улыбками, шутками и несерьезностью скрывается не самый счастливый опыт. Мне хочется, чтобы они почувствовали себя в безопасности.

Сара вытерла слезы рукавом и кинула серьезный взгляд на Джастина. Она прокрутила в голове еще раз фразу Тео о том, что он был в аду. И тут её глаза широко распахнулись, вызывая у альфы испуг. Она подскочила и снова кинулась к стеллажу с книгами. Сара без труда нашла нужную.

— Мы идиоты. Имея все переменные, не догадались. — Она открыла книгу под удивленное выражение лица Джастина и стала судорожно искать нужную страницу. — Что если Тео действительно был в подобии ада? Мы же сами сказали, он не естественный оборотень. А какая стая взяла на себя борьбу с темными и искусственными сверхъестественными формами?

— Наша. — Джастин кивнул. До него начал доходить смысл слов.

Она хищно улыбнулась, когда смогла найти нужную страницу и развернула книгу к Джастину. На левой странице красовался меч и его элементы, на второй описание оружия. Альфа не мог не узнать их потерянный фамильный меч «Рубин». Сара была совершенно права, решение задачи лежало на поверхности. Собственно, как обычно.

— Каждый получит по заслугам. Каждый увидит свое отражение. Каждый пожалеет. Созданный в качестве урока и спасения черной души. Меч не обманешь. Любая жестокость вернется стократно. Запомните, меч очищает кровью. — Сара зачитала описание меча.

— Там ничего не сказано про тех, кто чист и не виноват? И про то, может ли меч отправить не в ад? Тем более, несколько человек. — У них появлялось еще больше вопросов, чем ответов.

— Никто не может быть абсолютно непогрешим.

— Лиам не выглядит плохим человеком.

— Тут соглашусь, но все же. — Она вздохнула. — Больше ничего нет. У нас остался только один источник, и я оставила его в Румынии.

Она взяла телефон в руки и посмотрела на него. Глубоко вздохнув и послав все к чертям, Сара набрала нужный номер телефона. Осталось только нажать на зеленую кнопочку вызова и потратить на звонок половину своего месячного дохода. Что не сделаешь, чтобы спасти Лиама и его вредного друга.

— Так или иначе я здесь, с тобой. Если у нас и правда нет выбора, будем брать быка за рога или скорее волка за гриву. Неважно. Жми. — Джастин подбодрил Сару, и она сделала последний шаг. Вызов пошел.

Пока гудки равномерно раздавались в телефоне, женщина призадумалась. А вдруг он вообще поменял свой телефон? Прошло десять лет, как они не виделись. За все это время она ни разу не набирала его, но вспоминала множество раз. С другой стороны, она же не поменяла номер. Тут гудки прекратились и не последовал голос оператора. Сердце замерло.  
— Сара, это действительно ты? — До боли знакомый голос прорезал слух. В интонации была скрытая надежда и страх ошибки. Появилась мысль тут же бросить трубку, но она мысленно напомнила сама себе, зачем вообще звонила.

— Да, Вин, это я. — Последовал облегченный вздох. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Я не могу найти кое-какую информацию. Она мне необходима.

— Она же была в тех пяти книгах, что ты не успела прихватить? — Мужчина задал вопрос ровным голосом, но Сара все равно почувствовала шпильку. В её же интересах было просто не заметить и закончить разговор как можно быстрее.

— Да, она, вроде, подписана, как «Последствия неправильного использования». — Сара закусила губу. Она сделала ставку. Осталось посмотреть, что получится. — Возьми её, если есть возможность, и поищи что-нибудь про Рубин.

— Это ни к чему. — Женщина могла дать голову на отсечение, что оборотень сейчас улыбается. Эта улыбка всплыла в памяти. — Мне пришлось выучить их наизусть.

— Правда? — Сара удивилась. Она ждала, что сейчас Вин засмеется и предложит ей самой приехать за книгой. Именно в таком стиле они обычно работали. — Вспомни про Рубин. Дает ли он осечки в использовании?

— Дает. — Женщина не поверила своим ушам. Она правда не особо надеялась, что ее теория об ошибке при работе с Рубином верна. — Его не может использовать тот, кто был или является под властью темного лиса. В этом случае он дает не погребение и расплату, а что-то иное. В книге не указано что. Это случалось лишь раз и тот человек не вернулся.

— А информации про искупление в массовом варианте нет?

— Насколько мне известно из твоих книг, люди падали в общую яму, но каждый был отдельно друг от друга. Исключение составляли какие-нибудь парные деяния. Но это не точно. — Вин глубоко вздохнул. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Да. После ритуала у одного из оборотней начало отказывать сердце. До обращения оно было имплантировано из родственника. Есть идеи, как спасти? — Вин замолчал на несколько минут, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию

— С чем же ты связалась Сара?

— Не знаю.

— Если сердце отказывает из-за прохождения ритуала это связано с очищением, логично, что с янтарным аконитом. Надо вдыхать хоть небольшую его концентрацию и все должно прийти в норму. Или могу посоветовать найти старое сердце. — Вин подумал еще с минуту. — Тут главное не переборщить. Ситуация нестандартная, сама понимаешь. Я не советовал бы ему самому курить сигареты.

— Спасибо, Вин. — Сара нашла подтверждение к своим мыслям, плюс новую информацию. Теперь они знают, каким образом сюда попали парни.

— Сара.

— Вин.

— Я выполнил твою просьбу без всяких придирок. Я изменился. — Сара задержала дыхание. Конечно же не могло пройти без упоминания прошлого. Набирая номер, она автоматически согласилась на эту жертву. Видимо, предстоит еще одна. — Позвони еще раз и мы все обсудим. Поговорим. Я ждал десять лет. Не заставляй ждать еще десять, чтобы услышать твой голос.

Он бросил трубку. После того, как все наладится, она лично даст Лиаму и Тео подзатыльник за то, что ей пришлось испытать и почувствовать. Вин, действительно, сразу пошел ей на уступки, без препирательств. Её сердце болезненно сжалось при воспоминании белоснежных волос и пронзительных красных глаз уже альфы стаи, а не щенка.

— Сара, давай подведем итоги, что у нас есть. — Женщина опомнилась. — Тео не умрет, пока рядом с ним есть хоть небольшая концентрация янтарного аконита, но самому их курить нельзя.

— Да, как-то так. Действительно, обоюдоострый меч. — Сара вспомнила слова Рика. Тео будет максимально язвительным и её нервам нужно приготовиться. — Плюс ко всему мы знаем, как парни здесь очутились.

— И никаких зацепок, как вернуться обратно.

— Именно так.

— Что будем делать?

— Я сказала, что приду через час и дала Лиаму свои успокаивающие сигареты. Сказала выкурить две, если он сделал это, то видит седьмой сон. Им обоим нужен отдых. — Сара грустно улыбнулась. — Нам всем нужен небольшой отдых.

— Голос брата стал каким-то непривычным. — Джастин посмотрел в окно, как делала Сара десять минут назад. Воспоминания — это то, что грызло их обоих. — Может, тебе стоит обратить внимание на его слова?

— Джастин, я сама. — Альфа поднял руки, признавая поражение.

— Давай тогда так, я заеду за тобой через пару часов, и мы сходим по магазинам. Купим им все те вещи, которых у них нет, и еды. — Джастин встал со стула.

— Откуда мы знаем, чего у них нет? — Сара скривилась. — Хотя, Тео тот еще жмот. Вероятно, мы не прогадаем. Лиам говорил, что у них нет теплых вещей, но я привезла ваши старые. Но заехать в магазин все же стоит.

— Тогда решили. Через пару часов увидимся. Стаю брать не будем. Большое количество людей утомляет, хотя Чад будет недоволен. — Джастин подошел к двери. — До встречи, Сара.

— До встречи.

Деревянная дверь тихо закрылась, оставляя женщину один на один со своими мыслями. Она посмотрела в окно. Там Джастин выезжал с парковки. Сейчас её никто не спасет от необдуманных действий. Она посмотрела на записную книжку и свой телефон. Сара повернула голову к зеркалу, стоящему у окна и закурила, признавая, как сильно она изменилась с тех времен.

— Ай, да гори оно все синим пламенем. — Женщина взяла телефон в руку.

***

Лиам сквозь крепкий сон услышал, как в дверь настойчиво постучали. Парень не мог разобраться: это ему снится или происходит в реальности. Он чувствовал какую-то приятную слабость и теплоту во всем теле. Вставать не хотелось от слова совсем, но, когда в дверь уже начали ломиться, парень завозился и начал ворчать под ухо.

— Кому там неймется? — Перехватил свою живую подушку покрепче, даже не задумываясь, кем она является, и прокричал: — Уходите! Никого нет дома!

— Ты хоть представляешь насколько это глупо звучит? — прошептал Данбар в макушку Рейкена, не открывая глаз.

— Лучше, чем вставать и открывать.

В какой-то момент до Лиама доходит вся суть происходящего и он широко раскрывает глаза, с ужасом рассматривая в каком положении находится. Тео обвил его руками и закинул на него ногу. И черт возьми, это было приятно. Дальше поток мыслей унес его к состоянию Тео и его сердцебиению: ровному и непоколебимому, будто ничего и не было.

Он приподнялся на локтях, не специально сбрасывая Тео на свою половину матраса. Тот лишь застонал и начал медленно потягиваться, одновременно вставая. Он оглядел комнату, принюхался и попытался своим выражением лица задать все вопросы. Вот только Лиам и сам не мог собраться с мыслями.

— Какого черта я в одежде из-под бомжа?! — Тео посмотрел на себя еще раз и обреченно вздохнул. — Я же ложился в своей одежде? Ты что, переодел меня?

— Ну, во-первых, ты лег не в своей одежде, а в той, что тебе дала Сара. Всю свою одежду ты испортил ртутью, которая полилась у тебя из всех щелей. Во-вторых, я не учился на стилиста, чтобы подбирать одежду. — Лиам глубоко вздохнул и покраснел. — И да, я одел тебя, пока ты спал.

— Фиалочка фетишист на спящих. — Тео ухмыльнулся.

— Я пытался тебя разбудить, но ты отпихивался. Ты вообще помнишь, что произошло? — Тео выглядел так, будто не помнил события последних часов. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе до сих пор холодно?

— Помню все, что было до ритуала, а все остальное только обрывками. — Рейкен не стал сознаваться, что идеально видел перед собой случай перед чайником, но Лиаму лучше этого не знать. Это было первое, о чем он подумал после пробуждения.

— Тео?

— Да, мне больше не холодно. Чувствую себя замечательно. Доволен? — Он бросил грубость в сторону Лиама, потому что забота была в новинку для него.

В груди разлилось уже знакомое тепло. Он отвернулся в сторону, притворяясь, что рассматривает беспорядок, но на самом деле скрывал румянец. Комната была в полнейшем беспорядке, хотелось встать и сделать генеральную уборку. Тео решил, что такие мысли говорят о его выздоровлении.

— Тут пахнет чем-то знакомым, не пойму. — Тео попытался вспомнить, но ничего не выходило. — Блин, мне жарко в этой одежке.

— Это янтарный аконит. — Рейкен удивленно взглянул на Лиама. — Не снимай пока что одежду, хорошо?

Тео показал пальцем на шапку. Он попытался снять её с головы, но Лиам крепко схватил его за запястье, не позволяя. Оборотень закатил глаза и опустил руку. Когда прошло больше положенных трех секунд, а рука Данбара не ослабила хватку, в дверь снова постучали. Парни подпрыгнули от неожиданности, совсем забыв, почему вообще проснулись.

— Иди открывай, а я в туалет. — Тео чересчур быстро дернул со своего места в уборную. Лиам же, наоборот, медленно поплелся к двери. Уже схватившись за ручку, он услышал из туалета: — Пока снимешь все эти штаны, можно и обо…

Дальше Лиам резко отключил свой слух и постарался сосредоточиться на гостях. Он услышал два сердцебиения и почувствовал знакомый запах. Сара и Джастин припозднились. Данбар в последнюю секунду взглянул в окно, увидев там сумерки, и открыл дверь.

— Эммм, привет. Заходите. — Лиам отошел в сторону, впуская гостей. Джастин быстро окинул взглядом их полнейший беспорядок и усмехнулся. — У нас тут немного не убрано, не обращайте внимания.

— У нас свалка, — послышалось вновь из туалета. — Ничего, ночь длинная. Уберемся.

— Хватит уже разговаривать, когда пользуешься уборной. Выглядит странно. — Лиам покраснел. — Особенно со стороны.

— А я уже закончил.

— Спасибо, что сообщил, — съязвил Данбар. С кем поведешься, как говорится.

Пока парни кидались шпильками друг в друга, Джастин успел зайти в коридор и занести две сумки, набитые разными вещами. Лиам удивленно посмотрел на них, уже не слушая очередной язвительный комментарий Тео. В конце Джастин занес гитару, а Сара поставила на стол потертый ноутбук.

— Вы переезжаете?

— Нет, дорогой. Мы тут пробежались по накопленному имуществу и парочке магазинов и привезли лишнее. — Сара закрыла за собой дверь. Лиам начал переводить глаза с одной сумки на другую, исследуя их. Женщина перехватила его взгляд. — Даже не думай отказывать. Откажешься и я выброшу все в мусорный контейнер неподалеку.

— Спасибо, правда не стоило. Теперь я чувствую себя должником. — Лиам смущенно улыбнулся и, поджав губы, повернулся в сторону открывшейся двери в ванную. — Смотри, Тео, с нами поделились вещами.

— Гитара? — только и сказал Рейкен. Джастин и Сара усмехнулись и переглянулись друг с другом.

— Ты сам сказал, что должен купить гитару, когда был под действием аконита. Ты сам играешь или Лиам? — Рейкен перевел взгляд на Данбара, который стоял с глупой улыбкой. Поняв, что ответа он не дождется, то просто пожал плечами.

— Никогда в руках не держал гитару, — ответил Тео.

Воцарилась тишина. Для кого-то неловкая, а для кого-то, а именно для Лиама, прекрасная. Он чувствовал себя, как дома. Вещи, помощь и поддержка от другой стаи создавали такую атмосферу. Теперь они с Тео не одни хрен знает где. Может, парни еще в полной жопе, но не против всего мира в одиночку. Лиам не мог унять улыбку, заставляя Тео кривиться от его довольной рожи.

— Лиам, Джастин, сходите в магазин, купите кофе. Мы забыли его купить. — Сара сняла очки и посмотрела на Джастина фирменным взглядом.

— Да не нужно, у нас вроде оставалось чуть-чуть. — Лиам подскочил со своего стула и кинулся к шкафчику, но был перехвачен альфой за руку. Он поднял свои глаза на босса.

— Лиам, давай купим большую банку. Сара сыпет по четыре ложки. Нам не хватит на всех. Давай. — Джастин повел непонимающего парня за дверь. Он посмотрел на Сару и захлопнул дверь, оставляя их с Тео наедине.

— Что такого ты не можешь сказать при Лиаме? — Тео хотел было съязвить, но решил, что дело серьезное, раз Данбару пришлось уйти. У него еще будет вагон времени отыграться на всех них. — Ты знаешь про его РПВ?

— Догадывалась.

Тишина стала для них в своем роде спутником. Сара пыталась собраться с мыслями. Ей было стыдно, грустно, её сердце разрывалось от сожаления. Видимо, Тео почувствовал это и его лицо изобразило волнение. Но всего на одну секунду, потом вновь равнодушная маска. Однако Сару этим уже не обмануть.

— Ты теперь стал настоящим оборотнем. — Голова Рейкена наклонилась, а глаза подозрительно сузились. Он пытался понять насколько много знает женщина. Это заставило ее усмехнуться. — Лиам рассказал мне достаточно, чтобы я могла сделать выводы. В скором времени волк внутри тебя заговорит. Ты почувствуешь.

— Зачем фиалочка все время говорит не наступать на бабочек, а сам рассказывает налево и направо существенные факты? — Тео состроил недовольное лицо. Кое-кому предстоял очень серьезный разговор.

— Ты чуть не умер, Тео. Лиам очень волновался за тебя. — Тео опустил брови и глубоко вздохнул. Он был безоружен против этой фразы. — Ты до сих пор находишься на волоске от смерти.

— А Лиам в порядке?

— Да, с ним все хорошо. — Сара села на стул и закурила сигарету. Тео поморщился. — Ритуал очистил тебя. Ты больше не химера, но то, что делало тебя ею, стало лишней частью. Твое сердце тебе не принадлежит и тело отторгает его.

— Я знаю. — Рейкен коснулся своей груди, прислушиваясь к равномерному стуку. Сара удивленно взглянула на него. Он лишь спокойно объяснил, что имеет ввиду: — Я отобрал его, так что, конечно же, оно не мое. Путешествие в ад доходчиво объяснило это.

— Мы еще вернемся к этой теме, но сейчас давай поговорим, как тебе выжить. — Сара затушила сигарету. Дым заполнил кухню, но Тео почти не чувствовал неприятного запаха. — Чтобы избежать остановку сердца, вокруг тебя должен находится янтарный аконит. Пока вы были в отключке, мы выяснили, что он прекращает отторжение. Раз в день ты должен вдыхать его пары.

— Если я буду это делать, мне ничего не угрожает?

— Да, тогда ты будешь обычным оборотнем. — Сара наклонилась на стуле и перекинула ногу на ногу. — Но тебе нельзя их курить. Слишком высокая концентрация янтарного аконита может убить тебя.

— Почти как лечения змеиным ядом или гомеопатия. — Тео уселся рядом с женщиной на стул. — И что, мне теперь надо ошиваться рядом с вами раз в день?

— Не обязательно. Лиам может курить эти сигареты. Ему они безвредны, а даже наоборот. — Она улыбнулась.

— Что будет, если мы додумаемся выбраться отсюда? Где нам тогда брать сигареты или янтарный аконит? — На этот вопрос женщина просто достала из кармана маленький пакетик с семенами. По запаху Рейкен сразу понял, что это. — Понятно, теперь мы фермеры.

— Учиться новому никогда не поздно. — Она перестала качаться на стуле и наклонилась к Тео. — А теперь давай поговорим о Лиаме.

— Я уже боюсь. — Тео съязвил, но по факту реально напрягся. Чертов чайник не выходил у него из головы. Неужели на его лице действительно все написано. Хотя скорее такой простачок, как Данбар, не догадается.

— Когда он, почти на грани истерики, позвонил мне сегодня и сказал, что у тебя останавливается сердце и ты неестественно мерзнешь, то я испугалась, что откачивать придется сразу двоих оборотней. — Тео смотрел на неё пустым взглядом. — У вас богатое прошлое, это видно сразу. Я не знаю вас в прошлом. Ты должен довериться ему и открыться. Особенно, когда ты стал оборотнем. Тебе скоро понадобиться стая.

— Сара, я – койот. Они одиночные животные. — Тео наконец-то моргнул и перестал быть похожим на змею. — Не думаю, что стая это для меня.

— Тебе лучше послушаться моего совета. — Она обреченно выдохнула. — Я не просто так отправила парней. Я даже Джастину не говорила, что хочу сказать тебе. Да, теперь мы союзники, но, пойми меня правильно, не стая. Даже Лиам. А вот вы потенциальная стая. Хочешь перестать чувствовать одиночество? Тогда тебе пора открыться.

— Я заставил его почти убить своего альфу. — Слова Тео прозвучали, как гром среди ясного неба. Сара нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала. Глаза Рейкена выражали сожаление. Эти мысли не давали ему покоя. Это его ночной кошмар наяву. — Тот я, что находится в своем времени сейчас, предаст его. Я…

— И ему все равно. — Сара была права, и Тео знал это. Он не хотел признавать, но женщина была права каждый раз. Рейкен бы однозначно злился на такую несправедливость, если не момент откровения. — Посмотри на себя. Ты выглядишь до жути странно. Одетый в комнате, в одном из самых теплых мест в мире, будто собираешься на Аляску. И все потому что Лиам боялся, что ты замерзнешь.

Тео поправил шапку.

— Да, а еще шапка. Джастин подслушал ваш разговор. Не хочешь обращать внимание на явные признаки беспокойства Лиама, посмотри на себя. Ты так и не снял шапку. Почему? — Сара указала на него пальцем. — Потому что он тебя попросил.

— Что ты пытаешься мне доказать? — Голос Тео неожиданно для него сорвался.

— Что ты не один. Лиам остается рядом, чтобы ты не сделал. — Его кошмар на ритуале продолжился наяву. — В следующий раз на кривой дороге вспомни мои слова.

— Не будет больше кривых дорог. — Тео подскочил на стуле. Здесь не было Лиама, только Сара. Вот его первый шаг к открытию. — Моя сестра убита мной, я предал доверие всех и его тоже. Но он прыгнул за мной в эту яму. Я больше не хочу заставлять его волноваться.

— Ты его стая, хочешь ты того или нет. — Она улыбнулась.

— Я понял. — Он замолчал на несколько секунд. — Спасибо.

— Ты не убьешь меня за то, что я стала свидетелем твоих чувств и извинений? — Она закурила новую сигарету. Тео тут же натянул свою привычную ухмылку.

— Думал об этом, но Лиам наверняка расстроится.

Они просидели пять минут в тишине. Каждый думал о своем. Этот день для всех был насыщен эмоциями. Джастин вернулись в квартиру, громко смеясь над какой-то шуткой. В их руках был мармелад и кофе. Тео закатил глаза.

— Вот, Сара, мы купили кофе. — Рейкен добавил к закатанным глазам еще и супер очевидный вздох, вызывая у Лиама не понимание, а Сары и Джастина смех. — Я не понял, почему все смеются. Что я сделал не так?

— Все хорошо, дорогой, спасибо.

Они поставили чайник под непринужденную беседу о нынешнем состоянии Тео. Лиам то радовался, то волновался, но в итоге успокоился. Теперь они сидели за столом и обсуждали, каким образом выращивать аконит. Кофе поставили только гостям, потому что кружек было всего лишь две.

— Я думаю, тебе пора бросать работу в стриптиз-клубе. — Джастин завел тему, которую хотел лично предложить парням. — В нашем кафе всегда есть источник аконита. Вдруг в клубе с тобой что-нибудь случится. Никто же не сможет догадаться.

— Там платят больше. — Тео махнул в сторону Джастина рукой и перехватил взгляд голубых глаз. Он видел просьбу и надежду в них. Лиам точно знал, что альфа начнет этот разговор. Видимо, успели обсудить по пути в магазин. — И кем ты хочешь нанять меня?

— Лиам сказал, что готовишь ты на любительском уровне. — Рейкен сузил глаза и пристально всмотрелся в горящую от смущения голову Данбара. — Если ты смог работать официантом в стриптиз-клубе, то и у нас справишься. Считай, сегодняшнюю помощь задатком на сотрудничество. Теперь ты и Лиам наши союзники.

— Я приму ваше предложение.

— Вот и хорошо. — Джастин пожал руку Рейкену.

— Мы принесли вам старенький ноутбук. Он, конечно, не ахти, но фильмы посмотреть или поиграть в старые игры сгодится. Иногда перегревается. Теплые вещи я раньше передала Лиаму. Там есть приличная одежда. Не знаю, как он смог выбрать именно это. — Данбар насупился, как маленький ребенок. — В сумках также много полезных вещей. Например, теплое одеяло.

— Мы с вами никогда не рассчитаемся. — Лиам покачался на стуле.

— Вам нужно только простить нас за наше недоверие и сопутствующие проблемы. — Сара снова закурила, и Лиам жадно посмотрел на неё. Она усмехнулась и протянула ему одну. — Одну-две не больше. Поверь, хуже будет.

— Хорошо.

— Ты сделала из него курильщика. — Тео не мог не съязвить. Ох, сколько у него тем для шуток появилось.

— В них нет ничего вредного, тем более он оборотень. — Сара отмахнулась, и они оба закурили. — Простите нас. Мы и понятия не имеем, как тяжело вам пришлось, а тут еще мы со своими обычаями и ритуалами.

— Все хорошо. — Лиам кивнул Саре. 

Женщина продолжила:

— Мы примерно знаем, почему вы попали сюда. — Глаза Данбара вылезли, как у хамелеона. Тео лишь хмыкнул. — Когда Тео сказал про ад, то спустя время до меня дошло, что здесь замешан наш Рубин: меч, который создала наша стая, в прошлом утерянный. Он нужен для искупления вины.

— Ваша стая имеет очень древние корни, хотя со стороны и не скажешь. — Лиам поглядел на Джастина. Он был совсем молодой и казался неопытным, но вслух он этого, конечно же, не скажет. — Слишком много всего. Мы таких не встречали.

— Наша стая родом из Румынии, но эта длинная история. — Сара выдохнула. — Как вы можете не знать никаких древних стай? Если не ошибаюсь вы из Калифорнии, верно?

— Да.

— Ну тогда вы должны знать о Хейлах. Сейчас она канула в лету после пожара, но раньше эта была одна из сильнейших стай в южной части Америки. — Лиам и Тео переглянулись и это не укрылось от Сары. — Взгляда Талии Хейл было достаточно, чтобы унять любой конфликт. Невероятная женщина.

— Так нет никакой информации, чтобы вернуть нас в свое время? – Тео задал интересующий их вопрос. 

— Хоть этот меч и принадлежит нашей стаей, но все же нет никакой информации про путешествие во времени. Нам придется подумать над этим. – Сара задумалась. – Это на самом деле невероятно. Не думала, что такое в принципе возможно. 

— Нам пора перестать удивляться, – сказал Джастин. Он посмотрел на Лиама, а потом на Тео. – Жду вас обоих на работе в понедельник. Думаю, не будем вас разлучать. Дебби может работать в другую смену. Я помню про карточку и фальшивые документы. В понедельник все будет.

— Спасибо, – произнес Лиам, позже добавляя: - еще раз. 

— Нам пора. – Сара поднялась со своего места. – Простите за вторжение. Отдыхайте.

— Да ничего страшного. – Данбар закрыл за гостями дверь и обернулся. 

Тео стоял, оперевшись об стену на кухне. Он смотрел сквозь Лиама. Парень не упустил момента и решил принюхаться, чтобы почувствовать его истинные эмоции. И у него действительно получилось. Рейкен был рад. Единственное, что заполняло их маленькую комнату, – это счастье. Лиам не знал, чему он так радуется: новым вещам или тому, что теперь он настоящий оборотень. 

После того, как Сара сказала об этом, Лиам действительно начал чувствовать присутствие другого волка и изменившийся запах Тео. Вся квартира пропахла ими и выделить отдельно кого-то не получалось. 

— Я оборотень, Лиам. – Тео привлек внимание Данбара. Он смотрел на него немигающим взглядом. – Я больше не химера. 

Подросток не знал, смеяться ему или удивляться. Рейкен в этой глупой одежде с серьезными словами не ввязывались в образ вредного козла. Его уголки губ слегка дрожали от тяжело скрываемой улыбки. 

— Мне все равно, кем ты был. Лично для меня это ничего не поменяло. – Лиам захотел удариться головой об стену, потому что от шока брови Тео странно подпрыгнули. – В смысле, я не обращал на это внимание. 

— Остальные обращали. 

— К черту их. – Эти слова все же заставили Тео улыбнуться. 

— Что ты видел во время ритуала? – Рейкена мучил этот вопрос уже как минут десять. Настолько ли болезненно было его посвящение. Но ответ его ничуть не удивил. 

— Абсолютно ничего не помню. А ты? 

На этом вопрос Тео пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы сердце не выдало его страх, а этот противный запах не испортил атмосферу их общения. Мертвые, стеклянные глаза Данбара и злая улыбка накладывались на лицо этого наивного парня в реальности, и Тео трясло. Он сделал шаг вперед, опираясь на стул и посмотрев на вещи. 

— Тебя и Тару. – Его голос слегка дрогнул, но Лиам не заметил. Тео решил не врать, исключить недосказанность в их общении. – Тара показала… Твое доверие это самое ценное, что у меня есть. И она права. Я сделаю все…

Лиам не знал, что сказать. С каждым произнесенным словом Тео он делал шаг к нему навстречу, а его сердце трепетало, как у пойманной птицы. Голова кружилась, словно от алкоголя. Он не верил в происходящее. Тео Рейкен делится с ним всем сам. Если после этого придется искупать в ванне с его сарказмом и желчью, он согласен. 

Тео повернулся к нему, когда Лиам подошел впритык. В полном беспорядке, который так ненавидит Рейкен, в прошлом, привязанном теперь до конца жизни к янтарному акониту и отвергнутый почти всеми. Почти. Тео испытал то, что думал никогда больше не почувствует: искреннее тепло человеческого тела. Вот так вот просто. Лиам обхватил его в кольцо из своих рук, крепко сжимая. Рейкен смотрел на макушку Данбара и его руки сами по себе ответили таким же жестом. Тихо было, как в склепе. 

Никто не знал, что вообще происходит. Это просто стало их реальностью, жить вместе. Два оборотня шагнули навстречу друг другу, пусть и после череды смертельных проблем. Лиам задумался. Наверное, именно таким образом и образуются связь между волками. Связь, как в настоящей стае. И это тепло внутри груди тому подтверждение. 

Они стояли так пару минут, пока Тео не заговорил первым. 

— Знаешь, чего я сейчас хочу? 

— Отстраниться?

— Пожрать и убраться. 

— А я хочу сигарету.

— Будешь курить, точно не вырастешь.

— Не буду курить, точно умрешь.

Они со смехом отстранились друг от друга. 

Связь на химическом уровне.


	15. Контакты

— В смысле ты не помнишь? – шокировано произнес Хейл. 

— Я забыл, Дерек. – Он был сейчас не в настроении спорить и объяснять простые вещи. Голова хотела лопнуть. Парень пытался ухватиться за какие-то воспоминания, но перед глазами была лишь белая пелена.

Стилински беспомощно сжал пальцами пульсирующие виски и зажмурился, стараясь абстрагироваться от всего вокруг. Получалось так себе. Каждый звук отдавался острой болью в затылке. Но что-то скрывалось за этим. Необъятная пустота в груди, прямо вокруг сердца, из-за которой дышалось намного легче. Не было той тяжести, что раньше давила на ребра, стискивая лёгкие. 

Кто-то коснулся плеча Стайлза, тогда он устало поднял свои глаза и увидел Сару со скромной улыбкой на губах. Она сжала ладонью его предплечье и повела прочь с поляны, полностью пропахшей янтарным аконитом, мимо Дерека. Оборотень тоже был не в самом лучшем состоянии. Его мучила мигрень, но вместе с нею и зыбкое ощущение надвигающегося хаоса.   
* * *   
Волосы Дерека всё ещё были влажными после душа, когда он лежал на кровати и старался вспомнить, что с ним происходило во время странного ритуала, но сознание напрочь отказывалось ему помогать. И из-за этого в нём зарождался гнев. Неужели он настолько отключился, что даже не мог запомнить происходящих с собой вещей? 

Дверь приоткрылась, впуская внутрь полоску света. В комнату вошёл Стайлз, на плече висело полотенце, с волос на светлую футболку падали капельки воды, глаза были опухшими и покрасневшими, но, по крайней мере, выглядел он намного лучше, чем после ритуала. Из головы Хейла никак не выходил образ потерянного и озадаченного Стайлза. 

— Всё ещё ничего не помнишь? – На дне светлых глаз появилась призрачная надежда, но Стилински поспешил её развеять. 

— Нет, - вздохнув, Стайлз сел на свою кровать, отбросив полотенце в сторону, и привычно притянул колени к груди, опустив на них руки. Мысли текли то медленно, то сносили потоком его бедную голову. Без своих таблеток он скоро загнется. Не получалось концентрироваться на какой-то одной вещи. 

Карие глаза задержались и ногтях Дерека. Он всегда цеплялся за какую-то ерунду, чтобы собраться, словно волки за свой якорь. Его полностью накрыл эффект дежавю. Ситуация напоминала прошедшую ночь и откровенный разговор о необратимом. Кажется, они оба вспомнили его. 

« — Свяжи меня и огради от всех при любых намеках на этот запах. Ни ты, ни я понятия не имеем, что случится на этом гребаном ритуале, но раз в год и палка стреляет. Мы не должны допустить повторения той истории. Если будет нужно, убей. 

— Я не буду подписываться на это, Стайлз. 

— Я прошу не так много! 

— Ты просишь вскрыть тебе горло. Этого достаточно. » 

Стайлз вскинул голову, и Дерек от резкого движения насторожился. Но затем он понял, что случилось. Шестерёнки в голове Стилински наконец-то начали работать. Слава богу. Старая добрая методика сработала. 

— Рейкен сказал, что нужно создать второй Бейкон Хиллс, дать всадникам войти туда. И истребить всё население. Да он с ума сошёл! – спрыгнув с кровати, он принялся ходить туда-сюда, глубоко задумавшись. Идея действительно казалась бредом сумасшедшего. Он начал сомневаться Тео ли он видели. 

Хейл от такой прыти оторопел. Что вообще произошло со Стайлзом? 

— Зачем Тео понадобились всадники? Мы еле избавились от них. Как в этом вообще замешана Дикая Охота? Какого чёрта мы должны… 

Он резко остановился перед кроватью и, содрогнувшись, окаменел. Вид у Стилински был мягко говоря странным. Все его поведение после появления из душа очень настораживало Хейла, а теперь и вообще пугало. От него пахло волнением. 

— Стайлз? – впервые за долгое время подал голос волк. 

— Я вспомнил, - тихо произнёс он. 

Стилински развернулся, глядя прямо в зелёные глаза оборотня. Воспоминания хоть и нечеткие, но стали пробиваться в его затуманенное сознание. Отрывками. Отдельными фразами, но начало положено. 

— Талия Хейл – твоя мать, - сказал он, а затем, помявшись, продолжил, - Она приходила ко мне, Дерек. 

— Я не знаю, что за чушь ты несёшь, но лучше бы тебе заткнуться, - бесцветным тоном ответил он и приподнялся, сев на кровати. 

— Я говорю правду! – упрямо произнёс Стайлз, - Она приходила ко мне, когда я потерял сознание. Она спасла меня от Ногицуне. 

Оборотень настойчиво смотрел в глаза парня, ожидая продолжения. 

— Он был в моём сознании. И выглядел как старый побитый лис, но потом у него появились когти. И лис превратился в твою мать. Понимаешь? Не смотри на меня так! Я был в куда большем шоке, чем ты, волчара! 

— Почему она пришла именно к тебе? Почему не ко мне? Я – её сын, а не ты. 

Глядя на то, как Хейл тычет в него пальцем и угрожающе говорит, что его мать должна была прийти к нему, Стайлза позабавило. Оборотень выглядел как самый настоящий ревнивый ребёнок. Такой поворот событий был неожиданным, особенно, если вспомнить вечно хмурящегося оборотня. Стайлз понимал его, он тоже скучал по маме. 

— Я не знаю. Я помню только некоторые моменты, и то едва ли. Она сказала, что нам нужна Кора. Твоя мать просила меня запомнить это. Сказала найти. – Он развел руки в разные стороны и с явным непониманием происходящего посмотрел на Дерека. 

— И всё? 

Казалось бы, волк расстроился еще больше. Его плечи опустились, и глаза перестали заинтересовано сверкать. Что-то больно кольнуло внутри Стилински. Он был так рад вспомнить хоть что-то, а теперь жалел. 

— Да, потом появилась моя мама… 

— Мне нужно побыть одному, - перебил Дерек. 

Хуже рассерженного Дерека мог быть только расстроенный Дерек. Да, бывший Альфа выглядел поистине жутко, когда угрожал этими своими когтями-клыками и красными фонарями, но смотреть на поникшего Хейла было куда ужаснее. Стайлзу не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы уловить всякие волчьи химические сигналы, он и без того всё понял. Горечь от утраты семьи снова напомнила о себе. А смысл его глупой обиды можно было понять. Дереку банально не хватало матери, и он не мог в толк взять, почему она не явилась в его сознании. Чего не мог понять и Стайлз. 

— Оу, я понял. Окей, хорошо, я выйду, а ты останешься… 

Не успел Стилински договорить, как мужчина стремительно покинул комнату и вышел на улицу. Благо не хлопнул драматично дверью. Стайлз вздохнул и улёгся на своей кровати, закрыв лицо руками. Эта история выжимает слишком много сил из его нервной системы.  
* * *   
Поляна уже успела избавиться от сильного запаха янтарного аконита, хотя тот был везде. Ночной лес спал, а вся живность скрылась в её темных уголках, дожидаясь утра. Оборотень босиком прошёлся по помятой холодной траве и опустился в самый центр начерченного круга. Недалеко от него валялся тот самый венок, который Сара сбросила с головы Стайлза, когда уводила его в дом. Он потянулся и взял его в руки, разглядывая цветки странной формы и разные неизвестные ему травы, от которых исходил душистый аромат. Он втянул его в ноздри, благоговейно наслаждаясь запахом. Разум медленно очищался от негативных мыслей и человек брал верх над животной сущностью. В последнее время контроль был ни к чёрту, и волк всё чаще пытался подавить Дерека. 

Хейл поймал себя на том, что по-детски поджал свои тонкие губы и пялился на цветки аконита, дуясь на что-то и будто бы ожидая, когда кто-то сзади явится и сядет рядом. Он повёл носом вправо, а затем влево и расстроенно вздохнул. Лора не придёт, как это было в детстве, чтобы успокоить его. И тёплые материнские руки больше не обнимут. И именно из-за этого Дерек молчаливо обижался на мать. Почему она явилась именно к Стайлзу? Почему она даже на секунду не посетила его разум? Дерек был бы рад видеть её. Он был бы чертовски счастлив. Он просто хотел сказать, как ему жаль и что он любит её, обнять. 

Трава под ногами Стайлза тихо шелестела, когда он пробирался по поляне к Дереку. Тяжёлая туша небрежно свалилась рядом, ударившись плечом об плечо волка. Тот только закатил глаза. От Стайлза пахло сожалением, это немного поубавило желание самобичевания оборотня он посмотрел на Стилински. 

— А ты неплохо устроился, волчара. Мягкое местечко себе выбрал. – Пусть Хейл закатывает глаза, он переживет. Лишь бы не молчал. 

Оборотень только фыркнул. И фыркать ему тоже можно. Это своего рода выход на контакт и ответ. 

— Ммм, полнолуние скоро, надо же, - глядя на небо, полное звёзд, сказал Стайлз, украдкой взглянув на хмурого мужчину. Тот был непреклонен, как скала. — Да ладно тебе, волчара, в самом деле. 

— Ты от силы двадцать секунд здесь, а уже успел меня достать, - устало заключил Хейл, стараясь скрыть маленькую улыбку. И ему не очень-то получилось это сделать. От Стайлза вообще мало чего скроешь. 

— Ну, наконец-то, оно заговорило! – завопил парень, картинно вытаращив глаза на мужчину. 

Дерек уже не пытался скрыть улыбку, поэтому Стайлз без вреда своему здоровью пялился на смешные кроличьи зубы бывшего альфы. Волк в кроличьей шкуре. Теперь Стилински придется бороться с этой мыслью, чтобы ненароком не назвать так Дерека.

— Она рядом, Дерек. Даже если ты её не видишь и не чувствуешь, - в секунду настроение Стайлза изменилось, он поморщил нос, будто что-то вспоминая и неуверенно протянул руку к голой груди мужчины. 

Хейл не отстранился, хотя и видел, как Стайлз с опаской ожидал его реакции. Нет, это был не страх, а боязнь быть отвергнутым. Но всё же ладонь легла на грудь оборотня, прямо туда, где под рёбрами бьётся сердце. Пальцы осторожно погладили кожу прежде, чем остановиться на одном месте. Стайлз с трудом сглотнул, отведя взгляд от своей руки и посмотрев, наконец, в глаза Дерека. Его выражение лица было нечитаемым, крылья острого носа то и дело вздрагивали, улавливая изменения в запахе парня. 

— Папа после смерти мамы говорил, что она навсегда останется в моём сердце, - тихо начал Стилински. — И я верил, потому что я знаю, что мама постоянно где-то рядом со мной и отцом. Не могла же она просто так нас оставить. И твоя мама тоже рядом, Дерек. Она здесь. В твоём сердце, в каждом его стуке. Ты же чувствуешь её? 

Хейл прислушался к себе. Нос защекотало знакомым ароматом дома. Из-за этого больно защемило что-то в груди, волк тихо заскулил, закрывая лапами морду. 

— Всё хорошо, волчара, - усмехнулся Стайлз, понимающе глядя на него. 

Дерек лишь сбросил его ладонь со своей груди и развернулся к нему боком, глядя на верхушки покачивающихся деревьев. 

— Ладно, кхм… - Стайлз будто закрылся, тоже отвернувшись. – Нужно думать, что делать со всей чертовщиной, что произошла вчера. Не просто же так нам нужно найти второй Бейкон Хиллс. Без интернета. 

— Он сказал, что нужно позволить поезду появиться, - задумчиво произнёс оборотень. – Что если они у Дикой Охоты? 

— Это невозможно, - покачал головой Стайлз, - из Дикой Охоты нет выхода. 

Стараясь не вспоминать того, что случилось с бедным пареньком, который пытался выбраться вместе с всадниками, Стилински съёжился. Зато он очень хорошо помнил попытку Питера. Со слов Мелиссы он был не в самом лучшем виде, и она едва смогла спасти его. 

— Фиалочка сказал не наступать на бабочки, - задумчиво произнёс Хейл. — Сказал, что ты поймёшь. 

— Бабочки, - повторил Стайлз, глядя в ночное небо. 

Мысли роем зажужжали в его голове, и что-то тихо щёлкнуло, отвлекая его от них. Взглянув на своих руки, он увидел чёрного сверчка, который с любопытством примерялся куда бы прыгнуть дальше. И в следующую минуту его осенило. 

— Чувак! - прокричал он, из-за чего сверчок испуганно отлетела в сторону. 

— Я сижу прямо рядом с тобой, Стайлз, незачем так орать, - с каменным лицом сказал Дерек. 

— Эффект бабочки, это эффект бабочки. 

— Причём здесь этот фильм? - недоуменно спросил оборотень. 

— Ничего себе, а ты не настолько древний, - нахально и с усмешкой, но увидев убийственный взгляд мужчины, продолжил, — Ты же помнишь сюжет фильма? 

– Отрывками. 

— Суть в том, что тот парень из этого кино мог изменять свое прошлое. Он возвращался в детство и менял ход событий так, как ему было угодно. 

— Окей, - сведя брови к переносице, согласился он, — К чему ты это вспомнил? 

— Да к тому, что бабочки — это временные линии. Наступишь на одну в прошлом, и все изменится в будущем. Получается, Лиам сказал не наступать на бабочки, потому что они... - догадка заставила Стайлза ошарашенно замолчать. 

— Они застряли в прошлом. 

— Но как? - ещё более ошеломленно спросил Стайлз. 

— Понятия не имею. 

— Чёрт. 

Мозг Стилински будто бы работал на двести процентов, подбирая все более странные и загадочные теории, пытаясь найти способ решения, но все было тщетно. Уставший организм брал своё, и спустя пару минут глаза уже слипались, его клонило в сон. 

— Разберёмся с этим утром, - сказал Дерек, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз клюёт носом, и встал на ноги, протягивая руку. 

Парень удивлённо посмотрел на оборотня, а тот лишь поднял бровь, без слов спрашивая что не так. Но Стайлз не ответил. Лишь крепко ухватился за ладонь и позволил потянуть себя вверх. Едва встав на ноги, он не справился со своей природной неуклюжестью и завалился вперёд, ударившись об твёрдую волчью грудь. 

— Упс, чувак, прости. 

Подняв глаза на Дерека, он увидел его сжатые в тонкую полоску губы и тут же отстранился, будто убегая от опасности. Хейл молча развернулся и ушёл с поляны, Стилински медленно последовал за ним. 

* * * 

За завтраком было шумно. Всё оборотни собрались за огромным дубовым столом, во главе которого восседал Вин. По правую руку от него была Сара в приподнятом настроении, только вот чему радоваться, Стайлз никак не мог понять. Его утро не задалось с самого начала, когда он упал с кровати, запутавшись в одеяле и поранив себе локоть. 

Когда большая часть оборотней покончила с завтраком и разбрелась кто куда, за столом остались только Стайлз, Дерек, Вин вместе с Сарой и одна из волчиц, которая, кажется, была доверительным лицом вожака стаи. 

— Мне нужен компьютер и выход в сеть, - без промедления начал Стилински. Вин лишь сокрушенно опустил голову. 

— Библиотеки уже вышли из моды? - усмехнулась девушка, имени которой Стайлз не знал. И знать не хотел, если честно. 

— Изабель, - одного взгляда со стороны Вина было достаточно, чтобы волчица притихла, опустив взгляд в пол. 

Дерек неожиданно вспомнил, как мать так же отчитывала Лору за её длинный язык, и та тут же замолкала, не смея ослушаться своей Альфы. От подобных воспоминаний стало тепло на душе. 

Хейл мог бы предположить, что эта девушка дочь Вина, но между ними не было никакого сходства. У вожака были длинные белоснежные волосы, а у волчицы — тёмно-каштановые, которые крупными прядями струились по её плечам и вырезу на груди. Хищно сверкающие карим цветом глаза, в обрамлении длинных ресниц, чуть вздернутый нос и в меру пухлые губы, покрытые алой помадой. 

— Надо постараться обойтись библиотекой. – Сказал Вин. 

— Тогда я отправлюсь туда. 

Стайлз странно посмотрел на Сару. Та, уловив что-то не то, взглянула на парня в ответ. Молчаливые переглядки продолжались от силы секунд десять, но в итоге первая не выдержала женщина. 

— Ничего сказать не могу, я в таком же шоке, что и вы. 

— Разве я что-то спросил? 

Женщина склонила голову в бок. 

— Я догадалась, о чем ты хочешь поговорить. 

— Совершенно точно не об этом. 

— Послушай, Стайлз, - с нажимом произнесла женщина, но её прервал Альфа. 

— Изабель, проводи, пожалуйста, гостей туда, куда им нужно. 

Сара беспомощно взглянула на Вина, но промолчала. Она все равно скажет то, что должна. Перехватить Стайлза и Изабель до библиотеки не составит труда. Даже Вин не сможет бороться с её вредностью.   
***  
Стайлз уже шел вместе с Сарой в библиотеку и не мог дождаться того момента, когда наконец-то сможет потонуть в книгах. Изабель они благополучно отпустили. Он практически забыл, каково это копаться в них, заставляя все окружающее пространство. Пока они шли, парень отвлекал себя запоминанием обратной дороги и тем, как ему добираться до своего домика. Стайлз не заметил, как они подошли к большому двухэтажному зданию, чуть не влетев в спину Сары. 

— Так, мы пришли. – Они открыли дверь и попали в стандартную библиотеку. Шесть длинных стеллажей, библиотекарь и довольно много молодых оборотней читали за столами. Сразу видно отсутствие свободного интернета. – Второй этаж копирует по обстановке первый. Пойдем, мы не будем искать что-то здесь. 

— Почему? 

— На первом этаже развлекательная литература, на втором уже более серьёзная, для изучения ликантропии и связанная со сверхъестественным информация. Но самая важная, практичная, ценная и редкая у меня в кабинете. Только я и моя дочь имеет к ней доступ. – Она поманила его за собой на второй этаж. Там уже было всего два человека. Женщина, как-то резко опомнилась. — Ну, и Вин, конечно. 

— Почему они сидят здесь? Они могли бы брать книги на дом. – Стайлз постоянно мешал читать людям в библиотеке, то книжку уронит, то начнет сам с собой разговаривать. Тут он беспокоился скорее за посетителей. 

— Мы не разрешаем оборотням до восемнадцати брать книги домой. Обычно они живут по несколько человек в домике и мало кто из них может контролировать себя. И только бог волчий знает, почему они используют книги в качестве снарядов. – Они дошли до обшарпанной двери, Сара принялась её открывать. – Чертовы ключи. Короче говоря, только люди или взрослые оборотни могут брать книги. 

— Что же здесь происходит в полнолуние? Варфоломеева ночь? – В комнате было очень уютно. Около деревянного стола находились два кожаных кресла. В комнате было всего два стеллажа с книгами. Повсюду росли разноцветные цветы. 

— На самом деле нет. В ночь полной луны я зажигаю в центре селения костер с определенным травами. Большинство подростков отключаются к часам семи. – Сара кивнула Стайлзу на одно из них, и он с довольным стоном уселся. Женщина усмехнулась. – Некоторых потом приходится искать по всей деревне. 

— Вы намного больше знаете о мире сверхъестественном, чем наш эмиссар. У вас давно был симпозиум друидов? У вас вообще есть мировой симпозиум? Ваша стая, вроде как, с другого континента. – Стилински жадно пожирал глазами книги. – Как вы смогли так долго скрываться в лесу? Могу предположить, что вас нет ни на одной карте. 

— Думаю, если полазить, можно найти наше поселение через гугл. Правда, я не знаю, кому оно надо. – Она фыркнула и закурила. – Вообще у нас случаются съезды. Это происходит раз в четыре года. Нам нужно следить за состоянием трансцендентного мира. Помимо Бейкон Хиллс существуют еще несколько точек. 

— Дайте угадаю, в них тоже есть Неметон? – Стайлза уже начинало конкретно бесить любое упоминание этого места и все, что с ним связано. – Он время от времени портит нам жизнь. Дурацкий пень. 

— Вот именно. Пень. – Она отвела в сторону глаза, о чем-то задумавшись и, резко обернувшись, достала из полки книгу. Сара незамедлительно протянула её Стайлзу. – Книга, которая раскрывает всю идею Неметона и как им пользоваться. Если дерево срубили, энергия начинает бесконтрольно и не направленно утекать. 

— А почему она называется «Два пути»? – Стайлз удивился излишней открытости женщины. Дитон не давал ему особо секретных книг или содержащих действительно актуальную информацию. В итоге Стилински и перешел к интернету. 

— Один путь использования неметона ведет к друиду, другой — к дараку. Книга написана в нейтральном ключе. – Она затушила сигарету. – Мы привыкли делить мир на черное и белое с помощью нашего мироощущения. По сути эта книга рецептов. В конце концов, следуя указаниям, можно получить разные вещи.

— Однажды мы встречались с дараком. В её планы входило убийство Девкалиона. В итоге мой лучший друг стал истинным альфой, и погибло много невинных людей. – Стайлз вспомнил Блейк и вздрогнул. – Зачем вы дали мне эту книгу? 

— Потому что Дитон — эмиссар стаи Хейл. Твой друг, как новый альфа, должен начать что-то новое. У каждого альфы должен быть свой эмиссар. Могу предположить, что люди, способные взяться за это, его не окружают, – Она на секунду задумалась, — не считая тебя. 

— Воу, вы хотите научить меня быть друидом? – Стайлз окинул Сару недоверчивым взглядом. – Не в обиду Дитону, но вы выглядите намного круче. Все эти ваши ритуалы, аконит и прочие травы. Вы так просто это используете. Вы точно человек? 

— На все сто процентов. – Она улыбнулась. – Такая женщина, как Талия Хейл, редко нуждается в помощи. 

— Все говорят о ней с таким страхом и уважением. Мне так жаль, что я не могу увидеть всего этого воочию. Хотя, судя по характеру Дерека и его сестры, боюсь, она бы пришибла меня через десять минут общения. – Он вспомнил про Питера и не захотел сравнивать его с такой прекрасной женщиной. 

— Мне кажется, это было её фишкой. Она убивала, Стайлз. Если Талия видела, что угрозу избежать не получится, она решала проблемы не самым гуманным способом. Все её и боялись из-за этого. Сила и возможность повесить на себя все муки совести. – Сара облегченно вздохнула.Разговор сам по себе заходил в нужную сторону. 

— Скотт никогда не убивает. Это его кредо. – Стилински немного шокирован от подобных откровений про Талию. – Это мой друг, истинный альфа. 

— Скажи, это всегда приносило свои плоды? В любом случае обсуждать политику Талии Хейл бессмысленно. Нам лучше поговорить о её дочери. Как я поняла, последней оставшейся в живых. Ох, Питер. 

— Да, он мне тоже не нравится. 

— Мало кто посвящен в дела стаи настолько, чтобы говорить о принципе выбора вожака. Мы, например, никогда не скрывали эту информацию. Враги-оборотни ближе, чем на десять километров, не подойдут, неподготовленные охотники тоже скорее задохнуться. – Она подвинула книгу к Стайлзу. – Вот, если хочешь почитай. 

— У меня складывается ощущение, что вы хотите оставить меня здесь навечно. Я, пока не проштудирую эти стеллажи, не успокоюсь. Тут, наверно, невероятное количество информации. – Стилински прижал книги к груди.

— Не буду врать, тут целая бездна. Одна из привычек моей стаи — готовить «кадры» с детства. Я вырастила первый аконит в четыре года. Всего один цветочек, но он был самый красивый. – Она посмотрел в сторону. – Альфы начинают растить аконит для приемников через пару дней, как получают красные глаза.

— Мы были на поле, густо усеянном аконитом. Он был прекрасен, будто горел во тьме. У вас вообще здесь очень красиво. Кстати, у меня вопрос. Можно? – Он спрашивал разрешение только ради приличия. Женщина кивнула. – Почему у вас совсем нет акцента? У Вина он очень слабо, но прослеживается. А у вас язык лучше, чем у меня. 

— Потому что мой отец из Америки, он учил меня языку на ровне с румынским. Тем более, я жила в США достаточно долгое время. Знаю же я откуда-то Талию Хейл. – Она пожала плечами. – Я правильно понимаю, в тебе был Ногицуне и ты болеешь СДВГ? 

— Да, несколько лет назад я был им одержим. Потом, как думал, избавился. Надеюсь, теперь с ним действительно покончено. – Он откинулся на спинку кресла, а потом вновь нагнулся к столу. – И да, у меня СДВГ. Мои таблетки пропали с падением самолета и скоро начнется мой личный неврологический ад. 

— Не начнется. Вот, держи. – Женщина вновь достала из-под стола какой-то пакетик с голубыми цветами и протянула Стилински. – Вот здесь сбор, который должен помочь тебе. Если твоя голова перестанет работать, будет не очень хорошо. 

– От моей головы мало толку. Все, что твориться с нами, это какая-то несусветная околесица. Раньше у нас был враг, и он был силен, непобедим. Теперь мы боремся против самого времени. Мы можем думать, гадать, но никто наверняка не знает исхода. 

— Моя роль в том, чтобы направить вас, Стайлз. Тео появился здесь всего на пару месяцев, таким же способом, как и исчез. Он не смог найти много информации, что и как делать. Он мне ничего не рассказывал, все время глупо улыбался и копался в книгах. – Стайлз открыл рот от удивления. – Не надо делать такое лицо. Я говорю лишь то, что могу говорить. В этой истории у каждого из нас своя роль и нам надо ей следовать.

— Так вы их знаете! Вы знаете Лиама и Тео! – Он подскочил с кресла и рухнул назад. – Но, вероятно, не скажете ничего больше? 

— Совершенно верно. – Она улыбнулась и закурила сигарету. 

— Единственное, что я спрошу и надеюсь получить ответ. – Он набрал в легкие воздуха и тут же выпустил его обратно. – Они в порядке? Они действительно в порядке? 

— Да. С ними все хорошо. Было. – Она серьезно посмотрела на Стайлза. – Они бесследно пропали несколько лет назад. Мне кажется, это их план. Они нам ничего не рассказывали. Единственное, что я знаю наверняка, нам нужно делать то, что сказал Тео. Найти новый город с Дикой охотой и запустить какой-то поезд. Ты знаешь, о чем идет речь? Я не нашла много информации. – Она махнула в сторону своей библиотеки. 

— Этот поезд означает победу дикой охоты. Все горожане исчезают навсегда и становятся всадниками. Что-то вроде этого. Единственный шанс — помешать, направить поезд в другое место и все. Там целая история. – Он посмотрел на стеллаж с книгами. – Нам же надо лишь запустить в город поезд и все? Жертвовать целым городом не круто. 

— Согласна. Завтра буду требовать с Вина выход в интернет и начнем поиски города. Сегодня вам нужно как следует отдохнуть. Поверь, после истинного избавления от ногицуне будешь спать неделю. 

— Это не единственная наша проблема. У меня стойкое ощущение, что Талия Хейл во время ритуала говорила со мной очень конкретно и максимально реально. Мы не можем списывать это на ритуал. Что-то здесь не так. 

— Иногда души умерших говорят с нами подобным образом. Единственное, что важно для стаи Хейл, — это собственно её члены и связь. Совсем не удивлюсь, если Талия даже после смерти хочет защитить своих детей. – Женщина затушила сигарету. – Мы обдумаем этот момент. Без данных о городе сказать ничего невозможно. 

— Как мне надоела неопределённость. Зачем же мы тогда вообще решили поговорить? Прости за грубость. Это случилось по моей вине. – Стайлз наклонил голову. – Может, Тео совсем не виноват был, но я отправил его в ад. Без суда и следствия, я худший сын шерифа на земле. Если бы не я, все было бы проще.

— Я не буду судьей между вами. Они мне рассказывали о конфликте. Не видела, не знаю. – Она усмехнулась и махнула рукой в сторону. – Этот разговор очень важный. Во-первых, я дала тебе сбор против СДВГ, во-вторых, я дала тебе доступ к книгам и самое главное, третье – они шутят над тобой и обещали избить, но не винят. У тебя есть их прощение. Это прямая просьба от Лиама мне. Теперь вам надо постараться. 

Сара была права. Кто бы что не говорил, но он винил себя в пропаже парней. Если странная женщина передает ему прощение Лиама из прошлого, то он действительно может отпустить все. Он посмотрел на довольную Сару и ужаснулся, насколько эта женщина проницательна, опытна и опасна. Стайлз думал, что светлые друиды слабее темных. Без всяких жертв и так далее, но вот она светлый друид и с ней лучше не связываться. 

— Во сколько сбор? 

— Думаю, часам к двенадцати я уломаю его на интернет. Дети будут в восторге. Старая закалка — это его единственный минус. 

— Можно мне почитать? – Он показал на стеллажи. 

_ Конечно. Вот ключ. – Она дала ему дубликат своего. – Не перетрудись, скоро начнется действия отходника от ритуала. 

— Окей.   
***   
Дерек зашел в маленькую библиотеку Сары уже ближе к одиннадцати. Женщина отправила его за Стайлзом, потому что знала на сто процентов, что тот давно пускает слюни на её драгоценные книги. И она была права. 

Стилински лежал в окружении нескольких стопок книг, рядом с ним лежал блокнот, исписанный мелким почерком со странными рисунками. Дерек решил убрать этот беспорядок завтра вместе со Стайлзом. Сейчас он сам чувствовал сонливость и тяжесть во всем теле. Хейл наклонился и взял парня на руки. 

Сложно было закрыть дверь в библиотеке, не отпуская Стилински из рук, но сложнее всего было идти с ним по деревне под странные взгляды оборотней. Он открыл ногой дверь в их домик и глубоко вздохнул. Спокойствие накрыло его с головой. Маленькое пространство, где-то в другой стране, но все равно личное – это секрет счастья. 

— Мам, это все Скотт. – Он схватил Дерека за худи и прижался сильнее. Хейл неосознанно ответил тем же, покраснев. Свидетелей рядом не было. 

— Идиот.


	16. Ставка

Выходную неделю Лиам ждал, словно манну небесную. Присутствие Тео на работе медленно и верно меняло уклад уже устоявшихся там отношений. Первые два дня Рейкен ходил и все изучал, поэтому молчал практически все время. В основном он разговаривал только с Дебби, которая стажировала его первые три дня. Когда он более-менее освоился, она перестала приходить и помогать. Стриптиз-клуб сыграл Тео на руку, дело оставалось за малым — выучить их меню. 

В итоге под конец недели Рейкен почти полностью освоился и начал понемногу выстраивать отношения с другими оборотнями. И он почему-то не нашел ничего умнее, чем доставать Лиама своими глупыми шутками, придирками и вопросами. Данбар прекрасно осознавал, что ему тяжело находиться в новом обществе, еще сложнее в стае. Однако мириться со статусом временной, по крайней мере, как на это надеялся Лиам, грушей для битья не хотелось, но приходилось. 

И какого черта он не мог нормально отдохнуть в свои законные выходные? Данбар в воскресенье еле добрался до их чертового матраса. Он не собирался принимать душ, есть перед сном или уж тем более бриться. Тео каждый второй день брился, не допуская на своем лице ни единого волоска. Только вот ему нужно было по работе. Официанты должны выглядеть опрятно. И, если не кривить душой, Рейкен справлялся с этой задачей. А Лиаму можно было и не бриться. Тарелки не против его щетины. 

Вот именно поэтому, когда он почувствовал, будто комар кусает его за щеку, он попытался сначала отмахнуться, а потом разлепил глаза. Было рано. Лиам не знал насколько, но спать хотелось, как никогда в жизни. Вот только неприятное покалывание по лицу не давали насладиться самым желанным первым днем выходных. 

Когда Лиам увидел нависающего над ним Тео, он замер с широко раскрытыми глазами. Парень находился непозволительно близко, закусив губу от концентрации. Он не сразу увидел, что Данбар уже проснулся. Радужка сама по себе загорелась желтым, когда Лиам увидел в руке Тео пинцет. Чертов мудак выщипывал ему бороду! 

— Спи, ничего особенного не происходит. 

Независимо от слов, Рейкен быстро подпрыгнул с матраса и бросился наутек. Частичное превращение Лиама не сулило ничего хорошего их маленькой и уже по-домашнему уютной комнате. Тео решил, что дверь выламывать подросток все равно не будет, поэтому забежал в ванную. Главную часть он выполнил — разбудить Лиама. Причина не подлежала обсуждению и была крайне важной, ему просто стало скучно. 

— Я убью тебя, Тео! Выходи, дверь не спасёт! 

Он бил кулаком в дверь и иногда царапал когтем большого пальца по покрашенной поверхности, оставляя еле заметные повреждения. Лиам никак не мог успокоиться, потому что отчетливо слышал смех Рейкена. 

– Когда ты уснешь, я обрею тебя наголо. 

Смех резко прекратился. Данбар кровожадно улыбнулся. Картинка побритого под ноль Тео почти стала целью всей его жизни. 

— Сделаешь подобное и я тебе проведу эпиляцию бровей. Поверь, они будут отрастать дольше, чем мои волосы. – Тео вышел из ванны без опаски, что Лиам кинется на него. — Подумаешь, вырвал пару волосков. Истеричка. 

— Ты вырывал мне волосы пинцетом! – Рейкен двинулся на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. Количество выпитого кофе за сегодняшнее утро перевалило все мыслимые и немыслимые границы, но от еще одной кружечки ничего не будет. Особенно оборотню. – Они отросли уже сантиметра на полтора! 

— Вот именно. Два сантиметра, если быть точным. – Тео ехидно улыбнулся, а потом резко скривился. – Ты когда в последний раз рядом с зеркалом проходил? На тебя скоро люди пальцем показывать будут и снимать документалки про снежного человека. 

— Я работал, – только и бросил Лиам, сев за стол и громко зевнув. Он взглянул на часы и удивился. Уже было далеко не утро. Два часа дня. Видимо, Тео терпел как мог, чтобы не будить его. Но парень при возможности поспал бы еще 

— Я, между прочим, тоже работал, но вроде не похож на оборотня в бета-релизе. – Тео налил сначала себе кипятка, потом залил на половину кружку Лиама, насыпал туда кофе, две ложки сахара и разбавил холодной водой. Он добавил себе кофе с сахаром и уже привычно согнул ногу, усаживаясь на пятку. 

— Я мою посуду, а не улыбаюсь и флиртую со всеми. Мне можно бриться раз в неделю. – От первого глотка еще слишком горячего напитка захотелось жить и радоваться жизни. 

— А то я думал, все тараканы и мыши сбежали в другое кафе. Я бы тоже испугался, если бы йети-коротышка мыл посуду. Голодная смерть, как альтернатива. – Лиам закатил глаза. – И это называется не флирт, а клиентоориентированность. 

— После твоей клиентоориентированности приходится выжимать тряпку от слюней. – Рейкен был до невозможности прав, Лиаму нужно побриться и привести свое уже реально животное лицо в порядок. Парень провел рукой по отросшей бороде. До Чубаки осталось совсем немного. Он одним большим глотком допил свой напиток. – Ладно, хер с тобой и твоим пинцетом. 

Данбар поднялся с места и поплелся в ванну. Он резко закрыл за собой дверь, чтобы поскорее отгородиться от саркастичного Тео. Парень достал сразу две одноразовые бритвы и глубоко вздохнул. Как же он не любил всем этим заниматься. Конечно немногие мужчины испытывают удовольствие от этого нудного процесса, но все же. Он прислушался к громким шлепкам ног по полу за дверью и звук прогибающегося матраса. 

— Не трать все лезвия, – прокричал Рейкен.

Закатив глаза, Лиам принялся кромсать свое лицо. В регенерации оборотня были свои плюсы, помимо того, что он мог не валяться в кровати с переломами неделями, раны от других оборотней быстро заживали, его собственные тоже не задерживались на теле. Если бы он вышел из ванны после бритья человеком, то Рейкен смеялся бы до конца жизни, и его сердце определённо остановилось. Мейсон всегда шутил про нападения в переулке и драке на ножах. 

Закончив с бритьем, он посмотрел на свои брови. Парень лишний раз задался вопросом, какого черта все волосы на его теле так быстро растут. Сейчас он завидовал Тео, столько времени экономит. Он взял из шкафчика еще один пинцет. Теперь ему понятно, зачем Рейкену так много наборов. Он начал аккуратно выщипывать брови и успокаивать себя, что у всех есть свои секреты. Может быть, Тео бреет грудь. 

Лиам, отложив в сторону пинцет, взглянул на свою работу и одобрительно кивнул. Для всей полноты утренних или уже дневных процедур, он залез в душ. Мысль о том, как много на своем теле сбривает Тео, не давала ему покоя. Рейкен выглядел слишком гладко, чтобы не делать этого. Лиам ударился головой о стенку, пытаясь прогнать глупые мысли, но ничего не получилось. Он заскулил в надежде, что сосед не слышал. Неделя будет адской. 

Он вышел из душевой в одном полотенце, потому что как обычно забыл взять с собой чистую одежду. Глаза Лиама зацепились за Тео, который лежал на середине матраса и читал газету с каким-то неестественным интересом. Данбар только сейчас заметил, что оборотень был лишь в одних черных шортах. Стоило удариться головой посильнее, желательно до потери сознания, ибо присматриваться к груди Тео на предмет волос – плохая идея. 

— Ты все равно похож на бомжа. 

Тео оторвался от статьи про электрические печки и посмотрел на Данбара. Даже обещанная семидесятипроцентная скидка на прибор в магазине неподалёку не смогла полностью завладеть его вниманием. Пусть Рейкен готовил чуть выше отметки «вообще жрать невозможно», ему нравилось смотреть всякую кухонную утварь. Однако печка была в трех кварталах, а Лиам в паре метров. 

— Тео, я побрился! Что еще мне нужно сделать? Я похож на семнадцатилетнего! – в приступе неконтролируемой обиды выпалил Данбар. Он сложил руки на груди, которая, между прочим, была не такая гладкая, как у Тео, и надулся. 

— Ты и есть семнадцатилетка. – Рейкен злобно отложил газету в сторону. – Ты так привык ходить в образе бомжа, что уже забыл, сколько тебе лет. Посмотри на свои волосы. Ты откуда сбежал? Из семидесятых? 

— Вообще-то из две тысячи семнадцатого. – Лиам заправил прядь за ухо, которая надоедала выпадать и лезть в глаза. Его волосы еще в Бейкон Хиллс нужно было подстричь, но все не хватало времени. Сейчас же он об этом и не задумывался, особенно в свете последних событий. 

Воспоминания потянулись на прошлую неделю и остановились на пачке сигарет, которые лежали на кухонном столе. Лиам похрустел шеей и, насколько это возможно в одном полотенце, злобно прошлепал за пачкой. Он уселся на стул и закурил. Лиам не позволял курить себе больше двух сигарет в выходные. А в рабочие дни и вовсе выкуривал только одну. Янтарный аконит преследовал его везде. 

— Ну так постриги меня. 

— Что? 

Запал спорить у Тео пропал как-то сам по себе. Он точно не ожидал подобного ответа. Максимум, что мог предложить Лиам — это сходить сегодня в парикмахерскую, но такое было за гранью воображения Рейкена. В шутку он прям сейчас его налысо обстрижет… 

— Мама всегда стригла меня сама. Она владеет парочкой приемов. – Зачем Лиам в принципе заговорил про маму и их жизненный уклад, никому не известно. Была какая-то приятная ностальгия от этого процесса. – В принципе, это несложно. Где-то я видел в коробках машинку для стрижки. 

— Лиам, ты осознаешь, что я не умею стричь? – Тео сузил глаза. Закрадывалось предположение, что Данбар рехнулся. 

— Ну да. 

Какой простой ответ. Вот только Тео не знал, как теперь поступить. С одной стороны, чего лукавить, ему приятна просьба; с другой — он боялся даже думать об этом. Шутки шутками, а вот на такие серьезности он не подписывался. Лиам же вальяжно сидел на стуле в одном полотенце, докуривая сигарету и смотря в окно. Рейкен кивнул сам себе: «точно свихнулся». Он опустил глаза на газету, а потом вновь поднял на Данбара. 

Лиам совершенно не поменял положения, лишь докурил сигарету. Тео не хотел врать самому себе. Без бороды, с кое-как уложенными волосами и с неплохо натренированными мышцами подросток выглядел привлекательно. Особенно чисто голубые глаза, которые подчеркивал идеально упавший свет. Тео резко отвел в сторону голову. 

— И как мне тебя подстричь, чтобы рядом идти было не стыдно? – Тео потянулся на матрасе и поднялся на локтях. 

— Думаю, тебе понравится мое предложение. – Лиам встал из-за стола и подошел к одному из шкафчиков на кухне. Он быстро выудил оттуда коричневую резинку и перевязал волосы в тугой хвост. – Просто для начала отрежешь мне хвост ножницами, только ровно, пожалуйста. А потом возьмешь машинку и пройдешься самой большой насадкой. 

— И насколько лысым ты станешь? – Сам Тео в Бейкон Хиллс время от времени ходил в салон и старался держать одну прическу. А вот Лиам обрастал с каждой новой их встречи. Настал момент превращения гусеницы в бабочку. 

— Примерно так же, как при нашей первой встрече. – В голове тут же всплыл образ «того» Тео. Иногда Лиам сравнивал эти две версии и ему становилось не по себе. Фальшивая улыбка, слезы и в итоге злобная улыбочка не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он увидел с утра, когда паршивец выдергивал ему щетину. 

— Все же лучше, чем бомж с улицы. – Тео встал с матраса и пошел к аккуратно поставленным коробкам в углу. Все лишние вещи они расфасовали и оставили в угол. – В какой коробке она лежит? 

— По-моему, в третьей коробке. Посмотри, я не помню. – Лиам взял с кухни свой стул и поставил в единственное свободное, место между входной дверью и кухонным столом. Пока Тео искал машинку, Данбар расстелил старую газету Рейкена на пол, чтобы лишний раз не мусорить, и сел на стул. 

— Не хочешь накинуть чего-нибудь на плечи? – Тео победно вытащил машинку и с нездоровым блеском в глазах, прошел на кухню и положил на стол. Он открыл второй кухонный ящик и выудил ножницы. 

— Нет, все равно потом опять в душ. 

С каким-то садистским наслаждением Тео схватил Лиама за хвост и потуже стянул волосы. Он слышал, как подросток зашипел от этого действия, но решил не обращать внимания. После работы ножницами Рейкен тихо ужаснулся от получившегося безобразия. Зеркало было только в ванной, поэтому увидеть себя и поднять панику Данбар не мог. Ситуацию с полным провалом спасла машинка. 

Когда-то давно у него была настоящая семья. Мама водила Тео в парикмахерские, не решаясь сделать что-то самостоятельно. Из тех старых, почти забытых воспоминаний он старался получить информацию, как ему исправить позор от ножниц. Лиам сидел смирно, ни разу не колыхнувшись под нервными движениями Тео. Когда он закончил, получилось немного короче, чем он помнил. Рейкен не особо обращал внимания на Лиама в то время, особенно на его внешний вид. В любом случае, то, что получилось, радовало его больше, чем бомжеватый вид до этого. Он провел рукой по волосам подростка и слегка толкнул вперед голову. 

— Теперь ты снова похож на человека. – Лиам недовольно заворчал. Однако молча встал со стула и пошел в ванную. Тео услышал щелчок. 

— Мне нравится. Сойдет. 

По какой-то непонятной для себя причине Тео вздохнул с облегчением. Пока Лиам снова мылся в душе, Рейкен решил прибраться на кухне. Он аккуратно собрал расстеленную бумагу и выбросил в мусорное ведро, для надежности пройдясь веником. Оборотень покрутился на месте, посмотрел на холодильник, достал оттуда яблоко и вернулся на матрас за чтение рекламных статей по кухонной технике. 

Только спустя десять минут из душа вновь показался Данбар. В этот раз он был намного умнее, не забыл прихватить с собой сменное белье, штаны и футболку. Он перекинул свое полотенце через плечо и посмотрел на читающего Тео. Тот даже не стал обращать на него внимания. Лиам последовал его примеру и лег на матрас. Рейкен зашипел. 

— Опять простыни будут мокрыми. Не заставляй сгонять тебя, как мокрую псину. – Рейкен выделил в газете какое-то объявление. Лиам лишь фыркнул. Они уже спорили несколько раз по этому поводу. – Как растения? 

— Точно! 

Подросток встал с матраса, чем вызвал победную ухмылку у Тео. Сначала Данбар подошел к недавно посаженному акониту в двух плошках. Маленькие и тоненькие ростки стремительно росли. Он боялся, что они надломятся и попадают, но пока все было нормально. Земля была влажная и не требовала полива в отличие от фиалки. На растении начали образовываться небольшие бутоны. Оборотень рисковал скоро превратиться в отличного цветовода. 

Когда Лиам закончил ухаживать за цветами и пялиться в окно, он повернулся в сторону Тео. Тот смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Весь остаток прошлой выходной недели и всю рабочую Рейкен раз в день задумывался так сильно, что впадал в ступор. Лиам не знал, с чем это могло быть связано. Может, его мозг никак не мог справиться с нахлынувшей информацией или чем-то еще? Но раньше такого не было. 

— Я слышу его внутри себя. – Пока Данбар думал о причинах, появившихся ступоров у Тео, сам впал в ступор. Он вздрогнул и непонимающе уставился на Рейкена. Тот лишь закатил глаза. – Я чувствую волка внутри себя. Сначала я не понимал, откуда это щекочущее чувство, но потом провел ассоциацию с мокрым собачьим носом, который тычет в руку, и меня осенило. 

— Это только начало. Мой время от времени будто скребет лапами по грудной клетке. Ему нравится бегать и играть. Иногда я пропускал тренировки по лакроссу, и он был очень недовольным. 

Лиам не стал обходить матрас и садиться на свою половину. Подросток наглым образом подвинул ноги Тео и сел на его половину. Рейкен, однако, не стал возражать, а лишь откинул в сторону журнал и подтянулся повыше. 

— Какой хозяин — такой и волк. 

— Твой почему-то не такой вредный. 

— Откуда ты можешь знать? 

— Я чувствую. Как ни странно это говорить, я был оборотнем больше, чем ты. 

Лиам сегодня проявлял невероятную наглость. Он без зазрения совести, и как всегда, не обдумывая последствия и собственные действия, просто взял Рейкена за щиколотки и отодвинул дальше, а сам улегся на его ногу чуть выше колена. Теперь Тео лежал по диагонали, а Лиам удобно умостился на его бедре. 

— Ты лег на мою ногу, – только и смог сказать Тео. 

— А ты выдирал мне щетину пинцетом. 

— Почти засчитано. 

— Почти?! 

После этой глупой перебранки они резко замолчали. Тео потому, что волк снова дал о себе знать, а Лиам задумался о вопросе, который сжирал ему мозги всю неделю. Зачем Тео понадобились когти? Он не смог набраться смелости спросить Рейкена в рабочую неделю, но сейчас момент был наилучшим. Он сдерживал собственный страх, чтобы Тео не смог почуять его раньше, чем он задаст вопрос. Огромный страх разочарования.

От одной мысли, что Стайлз был прав о намерениях бывшей химеры заставляло сердце болезненно трепыхаться. Лиам даже не мог представить, как ему поступить в этом случае. Также его пугало осознание того, что он простит Тео и забудет. Он реально готов был пойти на это снова. Если Рейкен так и ответит — «я хотел кого-то убить», Лиам лишь спросит, кого. Данбар был безнадежно наивен и сам понимал это. Он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, но сбился уже на имени. 

— Тео? 

— М-м-м? 

— Зачем ты взял когти? 

Конечно Тео понимал, что рано или поздно Лиам решится на этот вопрос. Он каждые пару дней придумывал все новые оправдания и ложь, лишь бы не говорить правду. Все, что нагнеталось вокруг с каждым днем, меняло восприятие Тео. От самовлюбленного засранца он медленно, но верно превратился в человека, который боялся потерять единственную первую и истинную связь. Это пугало. Тео знал, если соврет и не скажет правду, какой бы она не была, то рискует потерять её. И в этот раз навсегда.

— Пообещай, что выслушаешь до конца. – Только когда Данбар повернул голову в его сторону и кивнул, Тео смог продолжить. – Стайлз был прав. Я взял когти, но в моей голове не было четкого плана, что с ними делать. Все знают, они используются для убийства и отнятия силы. 

— Тогда для чего ты взял их, Тео? Ты собрался кого-то убить? – Данбар дал себе установку выслушать Рейкена, а потом устраивать скандал, драку и выяснения отношений. Но сначала он услышит концовку. 

— Никого конкретного. 

— Тогда я ничего не понимаю и в особенности твои мотивы. Если ты не знал, кого ты собираешься убивать, зачем было заваривать всю эту кашу? Ты представляешь, насколько проще была бы сейчас жизнь? – Лиам почувствовал в себе зарождающийся гнев. Он заметил, что постоянное нахождение янтарного аконита в воздухе поубавило его РПВ. Но сейчас вулкан был готов взорваться. – Проще, Тео. 

— Я один, Лиам! – Рейкен почувствовал запах гнева и раздражения и не смог сдержать крик. За ним он пытался скрыть свою панику. Все шло пока по самому ужасному сценарию, но нужно было действовать быстро, пока Данбар не накрутил себя. – В том чертовом городе я был один. Это у тебя друзья, девушка, стая, школа, родители. Твои родители купили тебе велосипед и когда придет время, купили бы машину, а я своровал свой пикап. Своровал восемьдесят процентов одежды, еды. Кроме холода и позора Бейкон Хиллс мне ничем не является. 

— Что за глупости?! Бред! Я буквально прыгнул за тобой в ад, Тео! Как ты можешь говорить, что у тебя там никого нет? – Лиам подскочил с матраса, как ужаленный, и начал наворачивать круги по комнате. Рейкен тоже не смог усидеть на месте. 

— А прыгнул бы, если знал, для чего мне когти?! Что ты бы тогда сделал, фиалочка? – Тео подошел к Лиаму впритык. Подросток начал краснеть от злости. – Ты всего лишь маленький запутавшийся волчонок! 

— А ты большой и вредный мудак. И да, теперь ты тоже волк. – Лиам оттолкнул от себя Рейкена. Все в голове Тео должно было быть по-другому. Совсем. – И знаешь что? Да, я бы прыгнул за тобой в ад, если бы знал. Я бы исколотил тебя до потери пульса, но не оставил. Но скажи, зачем тебе когти, если ты никого не собирался убивать в Бейкон Хиллс?! Говори как есть, я имею право знать. 

Повисло молчание. Глаза Лиама светились желтым, клыки и когти грозились вылезти наружу. Ситуация накалилась до предела, и вся хваленная выдержка Тео начала покидать его. Он глубоко вздохнул и как-то по-другому посмотрел на Лиама, чем вызвал всплеск недоумения у подростка. 

— Повторяюсь, я хотел уйти из Бейкон Хиллс. По пути к возможности начать все с чистого листа и с новой стаей часто встречаются больные ублюдки и нечисть. Я бы мог не только спасти, но и сам стать сильнее для защиты. Конкретно убивать я никого не хотел, но вспомни Питера. Странный тип, любит предавать. Я хочу защищать дорогое себе любыми средствами. – Глаза Данбара потухли, он начал успокаиваться. – Стайлз заметил пропажу чуть раньше, чем я уехал из города. 

— Я услышал тебя, Тео. – А потом последовал незамедлительный удар в нос. Любимый прием Лиама, который Рейкен уже успел подзабыть. Кровь начала капать на чистый пол, стекая по ладони Тео. Подросток схватил его за плечи, встряхивая. – Знаешь почему ты получил по носу? Ты посмел во мне усомниться. Ты не сказал правду с самого начала, Тео. Ты не говорил, что одинок! Ты самый большой мудак на Земле! И если я вернусь, а тебя не будет в этих чертовых четырех стенах, и ты не будешь сиять от счастья иметь маленькую стаю без альфы, ад покажется сущим раем. 

Громкий хлопок дверью вышиб из Тео последний воздух. Нос уже успел восстановиться, а потрепанное настроение нет. Рейкен решил пойти в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и ни капли не испугался. Все лицо в крови, шея, руки. Тео прекрасно понимал, что заслужил. Чертова ванна становится для него местом раскаяния. Он чувствовал связь, как тоненькую ниточку к Лиаму. Его не бросили.

***

Лиам злобно ходил по парку, который был достаточно далеко от их дома. Однако злость на Тео тянула его, словно на реактивной тяге, поэтому он не успел очнуться, как дошел до парка. В понедельник в обед здесь было мало народу, поэтому он вряд ли сможет испугать кого-то своей злобной миной. Странно то, что его волк совсем не реагировал на эту ссору. Сейчас он злился чисто своей человеческой частью. Не было когтей, клыков и горящих глаз. Еще Лиам знал, что не мог уйти куда-нибудь в лес, побегать, побить пни и погоняться за зайцами. Он никогда не гонялся за зайцами, но сейчас чувствовал желание растерзать кого-то, а именно кого-то конкретного. Еще он волновался, если он уйдёт слишком далеко, вдруг Тео понадобится порция аконита и тот забудет заблаговременно зажечь сигарету. 

Приближение нового года в этом городе практически не ощущалось. Единственное, что заметил Лиам — это резкая смена направления ветра и больше облаков. На этом все. Сегодня пасмурно, а завтра снова будет нечем дышать. 

Как и ожидал Данбар от себя самого, он не может злиться на Тео. Пока он шел сюда, как мог накручивал и прибавлял ему всяких минусов, но с треском провалился. Он правда не мог понять Рейкена. Лиам имел в своей жизни все блага обычного подростка и, если не вся волчья фигня и Бейкон Хиллс в целом, то его единственные проблемы — это домашнее задание и недоступные девчонки. 

Пока он жаловался Мейсону на биологию, Тео искал место, где копы не смогут найти его достаточно долго, чтобы выспаться. Рейкен еще долго продержался, чтобы ничего не предпринять. Данбар бы, наверное, уже тысячу раз сдался и пошел просить помощи. Тео же был слишком гордым и вредным. 

Скорее всего, поэтому их и свело вместе в этом чертовом путешествии во времени. Лиам старался не верить в судьбу, но сейчас все указывало именно на это. Он простил Рейкена слишком быстро. Возможно, даже быстрее, чем вышел из квартиры. Однако удар по носу тот заслужил. Никто не имеет право сомневаться в Лиаме Данбаре. 

В момент, когда Лиам хотел пойти кормить каких-нибудь уток в пруду, он почувствовал запах сладостей. Его желудок среагировал мгновенно, буквально потащив его к ларьку с сахарной ватой. Он встал позади каких-то шумных детей. Прощупав карманы штанов и найдя заначку в десять баксов, он вздохнул спокойно. Теперь оставалось решить: покупать ли козлу Тео сахарную вату или нет. 

— Привет, парень! Какую хочешь? – Лиам вырвался из своих мыслей о Рейкене. Речь мужчины была построена как у первоклассного продавца. – У меня остался только ванильный и клубничный вкус. 

— Ничего страшного. Мне, пожалуйста, одну клубничную, - он поразмыслил, какую взять для Тео, — и, наверное, вторую клубничную. 

— Хорошо. – Продавец начал делать заказ. – А не много ли для тебя одного? Зубы потрескаются от сладкого. 

— Для меня одна, другая для моего…- «Парня» мысленно закончил предложение Лиам и застыл на месте. 

Если Данбар прямо сейчас не возьмет себя в руки, ему вызовут психушку. Глаза резко свелись к переносице, словно у хамелеона. По телу прошел ток, а в груди резко похолодело. Он наверно совсем свихнулся, если его посещают подобные мысли. В голове тут же всплыл вопрос от Сары: «Почему ты это сделал?». А теперь он взял и простил его за все дерьмо, через которое они прошли! Почти назвал его кем? Парнем? И сломал нос всего один раз. 

— Вот, держи. С тебя восемь баксов. – Лиам перевел безумные глаза на продавца, положил десятку, взял вату и, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, быстро зашагал прочь. 

— Да что же это такое? Чертова вата. Почему Мейсон не попал сюда вместе с нами. Он бы мне сразу сказал вердикт. – Лиам сделал круг вокруг пруда, неистово, как дракон, поедая свою сахарную вату. – Почему я прыгнул за Тео в ад? Почему не злюсь на него за повторение прошлых ошибок? Неужели я… Боже! Он что, нравится мне?! 

— Думаю, да. Я и мама поспорили с Джастином на сто баксов. – Лиам чуть не зарычал, обороняясь от неожиданно раздавшегося голоса рядом. Он повернулся, сверкая глазами, и увидел Дебби, которая тоже стояла с сахарной ватой. 

— Что значит «поспорили»? Сто баксов?! Это же дохрена! – Лиам не знал, какая фраза девушки вывела его из себя больше. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты работаешь сегодня. 

— Я взяла выходной. Мама была уверена, что вы пара и притворяетесь. Потом все же увидела, что нет и сделала ставку. И по-моему, мы выиграли. – Она улыбнулась и оторвала кусочек сладости. Лиам пожалел, что бить девушек нельзя. По крайней мере тех, которые не являются врагами.

— Никто не выиграл. Мы не встречаемся с Тео и не будем. – Лиам надулся, как ребенок. 

— Почему? 

— Потому. – Данбар не нашел ничего умнее для ответа. Он правда был в шоке от собственных слов, мыслей, а теперь его ещё и поймали с поличным. – Я не гей и никогда не встречался с парнями, даже не думал о таком. 

— Пять минут назад ты сказал, что тебе нравится Тео. Звучит как-то по гейски. Может, ты бисексуал? – Они медленно пошли вперед. – Я думала, гомофобия не в моде в наше время. 

— Я не гомофоб. Мой лучший друг — гей. – На первую серию вопросов он решил не отвечать. 

— Я не собираюсь вас сводить, Лиам. Не волнуйся. – Девушка кивнула. – Просто когда он сказал, что обязан вернуть тебя домой целым и невредимым под действием ритуального венка, у нас у всех пропали сомнения. 

— Он хотел защитить меня? – Лиам вспомнил их разговор и фразу Тео: «Я хочу защищать дорогое себе любыми средствами». Когда два факта сошлись в одно картину, Данбар не почувствовал раздражение. В его груди разлилось тепло. Самая большая задница в мире, Тео Рейкен, заботится о нем. 

— Ты покраснел. – Лиам посмотрел на улыбающуюся девушку. Она кивнула ему. – Не усложняй ничего. Пусть все идет своим чередом. Делай то, что хочешь. Главное – быть максимально счастливым. А обстоятельства неважны. 

После этих слов Лиам почувствовал спокойствие. Вся паника, которая зарождалась в нем, куда-то делась. Дебби права, он как обычный подросток пустит все на самотек. В конце концов он и есть обычный подросток. Данбар решил действовать так, как подскажет ему его сердце, а там пусть вселенная горит. Сейчас он хотел сигарету и отдать Тео дурацкую вату. Все остальное подождет. 

— Дебби, у тебя есть сигарета? – Девушка молча протянула ему одну. 

— Коротышкой останешься. 

— Сара говорит, что в них нет табака. – Он видел, как Дебби кивнула. – Говоришь прям  
как Тео. Мы одного роста с ним. Не понимаю. 

— Волшебство ракурса. – Она тоже присоединилась к нему. Девушка ткнула зажжённой сигаретой в вату Лиама. – Почему ты не ешь её? Ты купил её для Тео? 

— Ага. – Лиам снова покраснел. 

— Такими темпами ты быстро спалишься. – Данбар и сам знал это. 

— Дебби, давай не будем раздувать. На данный момент ничего нет. – Лиам в одну затяжку прикончил треть сигарету, отчего чуть коньки не отбросил, и, затушив сигарету, бросил в урну. – Слишком много проблем, чтобы задумываться о таком. 

— Да, странная вы парочка. 

— Мне пора. – Лиам не хотел сбегать как трус, но все намекало на это. — Пока! 

— До встречи! – Девушка кивнула ему. 

Дебби и Сара доведут его до паранойи. Лиам пообещал себе прийти домой и не врать самому себе. То, что он почувствует в присутствии Тео, будет либо желанием защитить члена стаи, либо чем-то еще. Он даже не знал, что хуже: вечные проблемы или вот это затишье, которое сожрет его мозг. У него просто давно никого не было. Ну, не может ему нравится Тео, как парень. Не может.

***

Тео выглядел глупо. Он никогда не делал ничего подобного. Он никогда не извинялся искренне и не знал, где остановиться. Сначала он все убрал, поставил фильм, о котором Лиам ныл всю неделю на скачку. Потом ему показалось этого мало, он перемыл всю посуду вне очереди и заварил для Данбара свежий чай. Через три минуты ему захотелось сделать что-нибудь еще. В итоге за тот час, пока Лиам шлялся не пойми где, Тео выдраил всю квартиру, заказал им две пиццы, сбегал за любимым соком Данбара, надел футболку и накрыл на стол. Рейкен сидел на стуле и смотрел на дверь. Он специально отключил все остальные органы чувств, чтобы не обманываться. 

— Я придурок. 

В этот момент дверь в квартиру аккуратно открылась и в неё зашел Лиам с немного объеденной ватой. Данбар искренне боялся не увидеть Тео дома. Тот мог попросту сбежать и оставить записку. Как он вообще додумался оставить его одного, если тот рассказывал ему о плане побега? Однако зайдя в квартиру, он просто потерял дар речи. Все было с точностью да наоборот. Тео как не пойми кто сидел за столом с ровной спиной и удивленным взглядом. Он надел футболку, причесался и явно ждал его. Обеденный стол был сервирован как в ресторане, а на кухонной столешнице покоилась пицца. Лиам почувствовал запах его любимой с пепперони. Не хватало только свечей. Повисло молчание. 

— Можно я буду есть пиццу руками? – Лиам взял пиццу и уселся за стол. – Ведь её и нужно есть руками? Я ничего не путаю? 

— Да, руками. – Тео опустил взгляд на приборы: «Точно идиот», а потом перевел на смущенного Лиама. – Я хотел извиниться. 

— Не за что извиняться. – Тео так и замер. День непредвиденных сценариев. — Я знаю, что если ты извинишься, то растают последние айсберги. Давай спасем планету? Мы оба придурки. Смотрели со своих колоколен и молчали, а надо говорить. 

— И все равно я виноват намного больше. Я виноват во всем, что случилось. 

— Ну и ладно. Мы выберемся отсюда и дадим Стайлзу подзатыльников. Только не надо говорить, что он оказался прав. 

— Почти прав, – поправил Тео. – Откуда в тебе столько мудрости в общении? 

— Это меня Хейден научила. Сказала молчать и выдумывать всегда хуже, чем спросить напрямую. Пока работает. 

— Слушаться советов бывшей девушки — отстой. – Тео улыбнулся. С души упал целый Эверест. Как же ему стало легко дышать. 

— Твоя морская пицца — отстой, а это дельный совет. 

— Поэтому вы расстались. 

— Ты слишком быстро перешел от «Я хотел извиниться» к «Я — мудак». – Лиам сверкнул желтыми глазами. 

— Понял.


	17. Напряжение

Лиам двигался, как настоящий зверь. Он не позволял ни одной живой душе заметить его или понять, что он рядом. Скотт был бы им доволен. Сейчас он настоящий хищник, охотник, добытчик. Если бы Арджент решил напасть на них прямо сейчас, то Лиам не оставил бы шансов на победу в самом начале. Жеводанский зверь сейчас не шел ни в какой сравнение с подростком, который бежал под дождем с шоколадкой. 

Когда он шел в магазин, ничего не предвещало беды. Настроение выше неба, улыбка шире Ниагарского водопада. Оставалась всего неделя до рождества и им с Тео несказанно повезло не работать в эту неделю. Они смогут нормально подготовиться к празднику и отметить его вместе со стаей Джастина. Жмоту-Тео удалось утянуть им обоим пояса и теперь у них, по мнению Лиама, достаточно денег, чтобы слетать на луну. Рейкену же, конечно, было мало. 

С момента самопризнания Лиама прошло достаточно времени для отрицания, гнева и депрессии, поэтому с наступившей стадией принятия он чувствовал себя еще хуже. Он начал наблюдать за Тео. Смотреть, как тот реагирует на мимолётную близость в их общении. Но будь прокляты оборотни и все их волчьи узы! Как со всем этим разобраться и не напутать, Лиам не знал. А еще он не знал, как не спалиться. 

Наверное, единственное, чего не было, так это неоновой таблички на его лбу с фразой «Тео, мне нравятся твои родинки около сосков, искрящиеся, как у чертенка глаза, улыбка и вообще все, все, все! Дай подержать тебя за руку». Лиам ходил по острию лезвия каждый раз, когда оборотень показывал больше нужного. Учитывая, что Тео ходил в квартире в одних своих блядских идеальных слегка обтягивающих шортах, Лиам был всегда на грани краха. 

Их жизнь стала намного спокойнее и размеренное после того, как они разобрались с проблемами от ритуала. Парни действительно стали заниматься тем, чем обычно маются люди в их возрасте. Тео, как и обещал, купил месячный абонемент в спортзал, а Лиам насел на гитару, вспоминая старые навыки. Волк подростка тянул и звал его пойти в спортзал вместе с Тео, но разум грозился застрелиться лишь от фантазии Тео в обтягивающем трико. Эта мысль была уничтожена на корню. 

До дома оставалось совсем немного. Через пару кварталов должно было показаться здание, и Лиам не собирался задерживаться под ливнем. Особенно, когда его мысли полностью заняли картинки о полуголом и тренирующимся Тео. Он вновь вообразил себя быстрым и ловким оборотнем, увеличивая скорость бега. В один прекрасный момент парень отчетливо, даже несмотря на дождь, увидел девочку на пешеходном переходе и автомобиль неподалеку. 

Рефлексы сработали молниеносно. Он схватил девочку и рванул на противоположный тротуар. Не сказать, что машина ехала очень быстро или была максимально близко к девочке, но Лиам остался доволен своей спасательной работой. Через несколько секунд к ним подбежала женщина и сразу принялась обнимать дочь. Девочка к слову, была на удивление спокойной и не отрывала глаз от парня. 

— Спасибо большое! Я миллион раз говорила ей не убегать от меня, а еще этот ливень. Ни черта не видно. – Женщина кивнула парню на навес в паре метрах от них. Ветра почти не было, но Данбар успел продрогнуть за несколько секунд. Пока он бежал, все было хорошо. Еще и одежда прилипла к телу. 

— А как тебя зовут? – Светлые глаза уставились на подростка. 

— Лиам, приятно познакомиться. А как же зовут тебя? - Данбар наклонился, уперевшись руками о колени, и улыбнулся девочке. 

— Меня зовут Эмма! Мама не разрешает мне разговаривать с незнакомыми, но она же здесь и теперь мы знаем имена друг друга. – Девочка посмотрел на маму, ожидая молчаливого одобрения и повернулась к Данбару. – Но раз она здесь… 

— Эмма, я столько раз учила тебя здороваться и представляться первой. Правила этикета должны быть на первом месте. – Женщина откинула намокшую прядь с лица, чтобы она не лезла в глаза и посмотрела на парня. 

— Мама, я просто задумалась. Имя, как у того мальчика, о котором рассказывала тетя Сара. Никогда не встречала такого. – В этот момент лицо Данбара застыло в маске шока. Все мышцы на лице напряглись, превращая кожу в бетон. Он не мог ослышаться. Откуда эти двое могли знать Сару и его. 

— Не выдумывай. Лиам — довольно распространённое имя и город у нас большой. Познакомишься с нашим Лиамом на рождество. – Только Данбар хотел удивить женщину, как продолжил стоять в немом шоке. Он не мог понять, с какой это стати Лиам — часто встречающееся имя? Знал он одно имя, подходящее под описание. 

— Вообще-то Тео более частое имя, чем Лиам. Я вас уверяю. Я знаю тысячу людей по имени Тео и все почему-то придурки. – Данбар нес полную чепуху, пока взгляд женщины с веселого менялся на задумчивый. 

— Тео? Ты сказал Тео? – Лиам так сильно задумался о теме имен для детей, что забыл удивить женщину необычным совпадением. Он смущенно улыбнулся, непонятно от чего краснея и отворачиваясь в сторону. 

— Да, я сказал Тео. Вы, наверное, все же говорите о том Лиаме, о котором подумала Эмма. Я знаю Сару. А откуда вам известно о ней? Вы один из бывших постояльцев её мотеля? – Данбар прекрасно понимал, что это далеко не так. Нужно было понять, перед ним какой-нибудь враг или часть стаи Джастина. 

— Я её двоюродная сестра и одна из бет Джастина. – В подтверждении своих слов она блеснула зажгла свои глаза. Данбар облегченно выдохнул. Драться под дождем на глазах маленькой девочки явно плохая идея. А что, если Эмма бы тоже влезла в драку? Бить детей?! 

— Мама, почему у Лиама такие большие испуганные глаза? – Парень перевел немного сумасшедший взгляд на девочку и попытался собраться. Его голова сегодня полностью отказывалась работать. 

— Наверное, он просто немного сам удивился. Все в порядке, я тоже слегка в шоке. Сара говорила, что вы живете где-то неподалеку. Мы тут по делам были. – Она кивнула куда-то налево, но Лиам не стал всматриваться в сквозь пелену из дождя. 

— Мне казалось, мы будем праздновать рождество у Сары. Она не говорила больше о других членах стаи. – Женщина, по всей видимости, не хотела лишний раз пугать Тео большим количеством народа. 

— А как ты думаешь, сколько нас? Даже стая Джастина достаточно крупная. У него семнадцать оборотней, не считая детей. Маленькая квартира Сары просто бы треснула по швам. Тем более еще гости и вторые половинки оборотней. – Женщина фыркнула. – Правда почему-то пока никто не рвется украшать квартиру. Из новогоднего у нас только магнитики с елкой с прошлого года. Мы с мужем очень занятые люди. 

— Почему мы не могли отпраздновать в её мотеле? 

— Не дай волчий бог! Вы там же были? Что за глупый вопрос. Не хочется гоняться за мышами, которые пришли на зимовку. – Волчица махнула рукой. – Ох, я не представилась? Меня зовут Пенелопа. 

— Знаете, у нас с Тео началась выходная неделя. Мы с радостью помогли вам украсить квартиру! Тем более, это первое наше рождество без родителей. – «Говорю так, будто мы старая женатая пара». – Если, конечно, можно. 

— Сара была права, ты просто очарователен. – Женщина решила еще разок вогнать его в краску. – Конечно, можно, Лиам! И даже нужно. В противном случае мы рискуем остаться без новогоднего настроения. 

— Мы спасем его! Обещаю. – Данбар серьезно кивнул и улыбнулся. – А где вы живете и когда к вам будет можно приехать? 

—Мы живем в доме, в котором находится магазин «Фламинго». Не думаю, что есть смысл диктовать вам адрес, в конце концов, вы не местные, а записать мне некуда. Можете посмотреть в интернете. Квартира восемьдесят семь, домофон такой же. – Она призадумалась. – Давай послезавтра встретимся? 

— О, хорошо! – Лиам заметил, как Эмма поглядывает на шоколадку в его руке. Он мгновенно сообразил, что к чему и без лишних слов протянул девочке. Эмма не стала брать её, а посмотрела на маму. 

— Лиам, да ладно. Она ест так много шоколада в день, что это просто капля в море. Не будем тебя объедать. – Женщина улыбнулась. 

— Все в порядке. Это шоколадка Тео. Он обойдется. Что купить сказал, а выходить из квартиры не стал. Посмотрите какой ливень. Как бездомный пес по улицам ради двух шоколадок. – Данбар закатил глаза. – Бери, Эмма. 

— Спасибо, Лиам! 

— Да не за что.

Вдалеке появилось желтое такси. Женщина среагировала в мгновение ока, взяв девочку за руку. 

— Увидимся завтра. Повторяю, магазин «Фламинго», квартира восемьдесят семь. Спасибо большое! Мы будем ждать тебя. Эмма пошли. Такси! 

Она исчезла также неожиданно, как появилась сегодня. Лиам посмотрел им вслед и глубоко вздохнул. Он отдал Эмме свою шоколадку. Конечно, ребенку понравится шоколадка, набитая всякой всячиной пополам с шоколадом и чем-то, что выбирает себе Рейкен. Столько усилий и в итоге он ничего не получит. 

Только сейчас он заметил, что стоял под крошечным навесом около кафе, куда они заходили в прошлое воскресенье. Это было в первый раз, когда они куда-то зашли без мысли о предстоящих проблемах. Лиам заказал огромный бургер, а Тео — салат. Как же долго они кололись шутками по этому поводу. Их маленькое путешествие начинало отпечатываться в сознании чем-то приятным. И, кто его знает, почему-то эти воспоминания были цвета глаз Тео.

Лиам очнулся, выходя из приятных воспоминаний и еще раз взглянул в закрытое помещение. Там было темно и не было ни единой души. От дождя на окнах проступил пар. Парень без задней мысли написал «Тео», а потом добавил плюсик и свое имя. На щеках проступил румянец. Он, как в детстве начал рисовать сердечко, но закончил только на половине. Казалось, где-то рядом вспыхнула молния, заставляя Лиама подпрыгнуть на месте. Он посмотрел вниз по дороге и сорвался домой.   
***

Лиам продолжал играть в крутого оборотня. Теперь его задачей было быть ловким и тихим оборотнем. Он захлопнул за собой дверь в квартиру почти невесомо. Даже мыши не крадутся так аккуратно! Тео лежал в позе морской звезде на матрасе, уткнувшись в свою подушку. Конечно же, он лежал в одних черных боксерах и Лиам не мог не попялиться. Вот только эта пятая точка могла убить его. 

Дело в том, что он промок полностью. На нем не было ни сантиметра сухой одежды. Любой шаг по их идеально вымытым полам вызовет инфаркт у Тео и черепно-мозговую травму у Лиама. Он опять так тянул с уборкой, что Рейкен психанул и все сделал за него. Обычно ему приходилось выслушивать миллион ядовитых комментариев, шуток, что в итоге хотелось удавиться. 

Он сегодня был не только ловким и быстрым оборотнем, но и умным. Точнее сообразительней. Лиам, не двигаясь с коврика, разделся до нижнего белья и, стараясь не капать одеждой на пол, в два шага преодолел путь до ванны. Он решил быстро принять душ и удалить все следы беспорядка, который оставил. Если ему повезет, то Тео проснется на моменте, как он моет полы и станет в его глаза суперменом. 

Лиам подошел к зеркалу, блеснул желтыми глазами. У него отчего-то было прекрасное настроение. Встав под душ, он закатил глаза, когда теплая вода полилась по телу. После пробежки под ливнем было самое то принять душ. Сейчас для полного счастья ему не хватало отданной шоколадки и чая. Данбар решил заменить утрату бутербродом. Он обычно всегда восполнял недостаток чего-то едой. 

В какой-то один из прекрасных моментов на Данбара посыпались кубики льда. Вода стала резко настолько холодной, что он взвизгнул, как маленький ребенок и выпрыгнул из-под душа. Он услышал громкий и отчетливый смех Тео за стеной и вскипел за несколько секунд. Он кое-как напялил на себя трусы и выбежал в комнату. Глаза горели золотом. 

— Думал тебе это сойдет с рук, Лиам? – Данбар быстро нашел взглядом Тео, который стоял с гаечным ключом и тыкал в сторону парня. Его глаза тоже засветились в ответ на вызов подростка. – Ты опять ведешь себя, как оборотень-свинья. 

— А ты ведешь себя, как оборотень-мудак! – Недавно парни обнаружили, что горячая вода в душ перекрывается на кухне с помощью гаечного ключа. Лиам знал, рано или поздно над ним испробуют механизм. Но Тео блин спал! 

— Ты пропустил свою очередь мыть полы, а теперь еще возвращаешься и разводишь грязь!– Тео использовал стол, как преграду от внезапных нападений Лиама, не забывая помахивать ключом с целью показать, что не безоружен. 

— Я собирался помыть их сейчас! Собирался. Кто же знал, что ты в засаде?! - В голове Данбара, словно стрельнула молния. Он сам не понял откуда у него взялось мужество и глупости сделать это, но он сделал. – Я сильный и ловкий! 

— Что?! 

Лиам прыгнул на Тео прямо через стол, мимолетно дав себе опору рукой с помощью него, чтобы не упасть. Рейкен не успел среагировать, только открыть рот и взмахнуть ключом, как Лиам врезался на него и повалил на пол. Данбар уже собирался ликующе улыбнуться, что поймал добычу, но оружие Рейкена подлетело вверх, сделало дугу и опустилось прям на затылок подростку. 

— Блять. 

С детским хныканьем и под громогласный хохот он отполз в сторону. Тео был мокрый, на нем были капли крови Лиама, но парень просто не мог остановиться. Ситуация была точно из каких-либо комических фильмов типа Чарли Чаплина. Лиам стонал и тихо покрывал матом свои идею. 

— «Я сильный и ловкий»? – Тео задал интересующий вопрос. 

— Отстань. Теперь придется вытирать и кровь с пола. – Лиам поднялся, придерживаясь за затылок. Небольшая рана уже затянулась, но тупая боль никак не успокаивалась. Он на подгибающихся ногах подошел к мусорному ведру, за которым лежала тряпка. 

— Второе пришествие скоро! – Лиам посмотрел на Тео и слабо зарычал, того это лишь позабавило. – Где моя шоколадка? 

— На тумбочке лежит. 

Лиам стоял около раковины и с непроницаемым взглядом наблюдал за Тео. Он взял свою шоколадку и без промедления открыл. То, как Рейкен распаковывает свои вещи или подарки, было странно привлекательно. Может быть все, что делает Тео в последнее время странно привлекательно для Лиама, но он не стал задумываться об этом больше. На нем сейчас слишком мало одежды, чтобы не спалиться. 

Оборотень аккуратно подцепил специальный уголок в упаковке и снял бумажную часть. Затем очередь наступила для фольги. Уложив шоколадку на стол, он, словно меняя ребенку подгузники, снял фольгу и сложил в полоску. Немного банально, но Рейкен сделал из неё кольцо себе на безымянный палец. Лиам лишь фыркнул. 

Когда дело дошло до самого шоколада, Данбар принялся мыть полы. Может подросток и любил есть всякие сладости, но ел их в каком-то среднем темпе. Тео же поглощал сладкое в несвойственной ему галактической скорости. Он делал это с такой жадностью, будто боялся, что отнимут. Но это же была глупость, не так ли? 

Лиам полностью убрал за собой. Он оттер кровь, пока она не въелась в пол и следы, пока Тео не упомянул об этом снова. За это великий и богоподобный Рейкен без спроса сделал ему чай и даже положил туда сахара. Быстренько одевшись и сделав себе заслуженные бутерброды, он сел на свой стол и вытянул ноги. Тео фыркнул. 

— С каких поры ты не путаешь десерт и обычную еду местами? – Тео сначала хотел сказать нормальную, но бутерброды назвать так не поворачивался язык. Лиам окинул его недовольным взглядом, а потом его глаза расширились. Он попытался открыть рот, чтобы выдать какую-то мысль, но захлопнул его, решив сначала прожевать. 

— Я отдал свою шоколадку маленькой девочке, которую спас от машины. – Тео состроил подозрительное выражение лица и подвигал бровями в ожидании продолжения такой короткой истории. – Была машина, маленькая девочка. Я прыгнул, спас её. Важно не это! Через несколько секунд к ней подбежала мама. И она оказалась двоюродной сестрой Сары! Они, оказываются, знают о нас! 

— Ты уверен, что это была не ловушка? Какая-то странная ситуация. Не хотелось влезать в очередные неприятности. – Тео крайне категорично отозвался о встрече. Лиам пожал плечами. 

— Завтра я обещал помочь Дебби с поиском подарков на рождество парням. Все у неё тогда и расспрошу. – Тео заинтересованно посмотрел на Данбара. – Да, мы договорились с Дебби погулять. Это, так сказать, совмещение приятного с полезным. 

— Меня все равно завтра не будет полдня. Сара сказала, что нужно проверить мое состояние, чтобы поставить точку в истории с ритуалом. – Заметив взволнованный вид Лиама, он во избежание пары десятков вопросов ответил на самый главный. – Со мной все в порядке. Просто поход к врачу, если так можно выразиться. 

— У тебя волчий диабет. – Тео закатил глаза. – Не отрицай, чем-то это похоже на обычный диабет. Ведь так? 

— Что еще по поводу подозрительного сообщения? – Рейкен решил не отвечать на провокационный вопрос, потому что Лиам был в какой-то мере прав. 

Парень слегка задумался над вопросом. Они очень удобно соврали или недосказали какую-то правду о планах на завтрашний день. Лиам планировал покупать подарки не только парням из кафе, но еще, конечно, Тео. Он должен был попытаться сделать из этого сюрприз. Тео же не нужно было ничего проверять. Каким чертом его повело и Рейкен попросил помощь с подарком Лиаму у Сары, никто не знает. 

— Ну, я записал нас на волонтерскую работу украшения квартиры Пенелопы. Так зовут двоюродную сестру Сары, а её дочь — Эмма. – Лиам отпил от своей кружки уже подстывший чай. – Оказывается, мы будем праздновать рождество в квартире Пенелопы, потому что придет вся стая Джастина. Блин, Тео, она огромна. 

— Вечеринка обещает быть громкой. – Тео улыбнулся. Он собирался напиться и повеселиться. Но это первый раз рядом с ним будет так много волков, которые настроены не подозрительно к его персоне. Хотя он на миллион процентов уверен, что Сара уже выставила его в свете вредной задницы. Плевать. 

— Я предложил использовать мотель, но Пенелопа так на меня посмотрела и отчитала. – В этот момент Тео хлопнул себя по лицу рукой, закрываясь от глупости Лиама. Парень заерзал на кресле с недовольным лицом. – Да что такое? Нормальный мотель! 

— Ты говоришь так, потому что тебе сделали огромную скидку за твои большие голубые глаза и на тебя не цеплялась гарпия в виде Сары. Маленький продажный щеночек– Тео фыркнул и возмущенно посмотрел в сторону, думая о чем-то своем. – Только наш номер был обычный. Этот мотель для приезжих с минимальным количеством денег. 

— Ты работал официантом в стриптиз клубе, практически голый! И тут я еще продажный щеночек?! – Как бы не бесил наезд со стороны Тео, он уцепился за фразу про большие голубые глаза и разомлел в десять секунд. 

— Я получал больше и этим все сказано. – Тео усмехнулся, когда Лиам начал краснеть от злости. Он знал куда надавить. 

— Тогда почему ты сразу не устроился в бордель?! Мы сейчас бы уже давно жили в трехкомнатной квартире и у тебя была бы шуба, власть и пистолет. – Лиам шипел, как змея. Ему уже осточертели старые споры про то, кто сколько зарабатывает. – Твоя бы задница срубила столько зелени, что летний лес покажется тусклым. 

— Ты сейчас сделал комплимент моей заднице? – Ну, как вот у Тео получалось вырывать из контекста так ловко еще и бесить Данбара. Лиам попытался ухватиться за волосы, забыв, что подстригся. Зато оставалась перспектива схватиться за волосы Тео. 

— Боже, и ради него я пожертвовал своей шоколадкой. Мама, забери меня отсюда. – Лиам сокрушенно упал на стол, практически проливая чай. Рейкен злобно зашипел на его неуклюжесть. 

— Что значит «пожертвовал» ? – Тео сделал нечитаемое выражение лица. 

— Я же тебе уже сказал, мне пришлось отдать Эмме шоколадку. И у меня стоял тяжелый выбор между твоей и моей. И я сделал правильный выбор, боги будут мной довольны. – Тео показалось, что Лиам процитировал какую-то игру, но решил не обращать внимание. – А все, потому что я не только ловкий и скрытный, но еще и оборотень с моральными устоями. 

— Дурачок ты, а не оборотень с моральными устоями. – Тео поднялся со своего места, уходя в комнату. Лиам проследил за ним взглядом, но вставать не собирался. Сегодня день лени и «Властелина колец».

Тео вышел из комнаты спустя пять минут. Он оделся и смотрел на Данбара своим фирменным нечитаемым взглядом. Даже это не заставило парня подняться с насиженного места. Было очень странно, что Тео решил одеться посреди выходного дня. Кажется, он задумал что-то нехорошее. 

— Я пойду и куплю тебе её. Я теперь тоже оборотень с моральными устоями. – Рейкен рассмеялся собственной пародийной фразе. Даже для него она казалась чересчур неправдоподобной. Лиам сглотнул и встал с места, сам не зная зачем. 

— Тео, сиди дома. Я переживу без шоколадки. Лучше вон еще парочку бутербродов сделаю. – Лиам махнул в сторону холодильника. Тео лишь усмехнулся. Он явно собирался сделать задуманное.

— Нет уж, пожалей, пожалуйста, наши запасы. Это такой ход, фиалочка. Ты ешь шоколадку за три бакса, сбиваешь себе аппетит и не опустошаешь холодильник на сотню. – Рейкен улыбнулся. Похлопав неубежденного Данбара по плечу. Тот покраснел. 

— Тео, там льет, как из ведра. 

— Лиам, я не такой «умный», как ты. Я возьму с собой зонт. – Он вышел из кухни и направился в сторону коробок, ловко выуживая оттуда маленький черный зонт. – Думаю, кроссовки надевать бессмысленно. Пойду в шлепанцах. 

— Может тебе лодку надуть? Или круг спасательный. Легче будет добираться. – Лиам помахал головой и обеспокоенно посмотрел на Тео. Рейкен вскинул бровь в немом вопросе. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе хватит аконита? 

— Магазин находится вверх по улице, будет сложно грести против сил гравитации. – Рейкен пожал плечами. - Пока тебя не было, я зажигал сигарету. Я буквально горю. Будь добр, не забудь помыть за собой кружку. 

— Конечно. – Лиам подозрительно заулыбался, когда Тео подошел к двери и открыл её. 

— И, если твоя ухмылка значит, что, когда я все же промокну под дождем и пойду в душ, а ты перекроешь горячую воду… Обломись, фиалочка. – Он закрыл дверь под протестующие фырки Лиама. – Это я здесь король заговоров. 

Лиам уставился на дверь. Он определённо слышал последнюю фразу Тео. Но это не могло испортить его настроение. В груди разлилось какое-то тепло, оттого, что Рейкен ради него поперся в магазин. Был ли это ответ на его недавний поход в магазин или он сделал это под действием каких-то других эмоций. 

Ему срочно требовалось поговорить с Дебби насчет его с каждой секундой растущей симпатией с Тео. Он начинал высасывать из пальца и переводить в свою сторону. Скоро приготовленный бутерброд утром будет считаться верхом романтичности и проявления любви, а по факту это просто бутерброд. 

— Боже, я просто хочу его поцеловать. – Лиам покраснел и тут же задумался. – Кстати о бутербродах! Холодильник сможет пережить еще одно нападение голодного оборотня. Сначала бутерброды, потом десерт. 

«Хватит разговаривать с самим собой, Лиам».   
***  
Тео шел из магазина в каком-то приподнятом настроении. Он, конечно, промок до нитки. Максимум, с чем смог помочь зонт – это спасти его прическу, дождь все равно кончился. Но это совершенно не волновало Тео. Если бы Лиам сейчас заметил его, то наверно бы испугался и предложил сходить к Саре, а может даже ослеп от лучезарной улыбки. 

Он был по-настоящему рад возвращаться в их квартиру. Там его ждала уже первая часть «Властелина колец», помытая кружка Данбара, теплая постель, еда и любимое барахло. Там было спокойно и уютно. Намного лучше, чем в его пикапе или канализации. Он скучал по своей машине, но не настолько, чтобы возвращаться к прошлой жизни. Тео сжал сильнее шоколадку Лиама и улыбнулся. Это определённо того стоило. 

Рейкен спускался вниз по улице и хотел уже начать бежать, чтобы побыстрее оказаться дома, но вовремя опомнился. Он посмотрел вперед и увидел небольшую радугу. День не мог стать лучше, определенно. Только хуже. Поэтому, не заметив скользкий камень, Тео упал, больно ударившись копчиком. 

— Вот же черт! – Он посмотрел вниз на свой порванный сланец и еще раз выругался. – Я вернусь к деду и потребую свои два доллара назад. 

Вставая, в поле зрения Тео попал знакомый навес и кафе. Он фыркнул, вспоминая откуда он его знает и какой вкусный там подают салат. Присмотревшись Рейкен увидел немного размытую надпись. Кафе было закрыто и вокруг было не души. Поднявшись и еще раз громко выругавшись, он сорвал с себя сланец и бросил в урну, туда же полетел и второй. Сколько новых вопросов он услышит. 

Его дыхание резко перехватило, когда он подошел ближе, чтобы разобрать надпись. Дождь и пар немного испортили буквы и половину сердце, но он отчетливо видел свое имя и Лиама, а еще ровный плюсик. Он потратил пять минут для возвращения сумасшедшего сердца в пределы нормы. Лиам написал Тео плюс Лиам и обвел половиной сердечка. Половину, где было его имя.

Плечи Рейкена опустились, он коротко взглянул в сторону своего дома. Теперь многое встало на свои места. Странный запах Лиама, постоянные взгляды исподтишка, постоянное желание прикоснуться. Насколько долго Лиам скрывал от него вот это все? Тео действительно не знал, что думать. Его сердце разорвалось, как фейерверк и теперь стопудово видны вспышки в его глазах. 

Весь его разум просто трещал по швам. Он никогда не боялся и не был так сильно рад одновременно. Мозг так и кричал ему: «Беги, беги дурак! Ты ему нравишься! Когда ты кому-то нравился? Вот именно! Беги, схвати его, обними и никогда не отпускай». Как же долго он сдерживал себя и не позволял мыслям идти в этом русле. А теперь это «русло», буквально написало о симпатии к нему. 

Боже! Он так сильно сдерживал себя в последние две недели, постоянно думая о какой-либо ерунде. Лиам смотрел на него своими наивными глазами — тут же приходилось вспоминать рецепт яблочного пирога, Лиам вышел полуголый из душа — сразу бежать в него и включать ледяную воду. Один раз Данбар разбудил его, думая, что у него кошмар. Тео стонал и весь вспотел, но у него не был кошмар. И его опять ждал ледяной душ. 

У него было мало опыта с девушками. Откуда ему взяться, если ты химера с единственной мыслью захватить стаю бывшего друга. А про отношения с парнями он вообще не думал, пока не увидел голую задницу Данбара. Тео не прикасался к себе уже казалось тысячу лет и это могло стать плохой неожиданностью. 

Между ними давно начали бегать искры. Но их можно было перепутать с искрами сарказма, злости, игры, но откуда Тео знал, что это именно те искры? Он пообещал себе, что не испортит ничего. Это полное сумасшествие. Он окрестил это самым странным событием в жизни, а видел он много. Они смогут развернуть этот клубок ниток вместе.   
Вместе. Тео улыбнулся так, что его лицо чуть не треснуло. Он дрожащей рукой дорисовал сердце. 

— Пора домой.   
***  
Как же странно Тео смотрел на Лиама последние два дня. Данбар уже начал всерьез думать, что он задумал его убийство. Он даже просыпался один раз ночью, чтобы проверить теорию заговора, но Тео крепко спал, обняв свою подушку. Назревало что-то крайне неожиданное и плохое, и Лиам пытался разобраться в изменившемся настроении Рейкена. Он ему доверял, но всяких гадостей можно ожидать. 

Вот и сейчас они стояли около магазина «Фламинго» и смотрели друг на друга очень странно. Лиам уже порывался спросить какого черта вообще происходит. Почему Тео выглядит так, будто в него вселился единорог и его сейчас начнет рвать радугой, а из глаз полетят бабочки. Но он полной катастрофы его спас сам Тео. 

— Фиалочка, ну, чего ты так волнуешься? – Лиам подумал, что это опять за плевок из блесток в его сторону. Сегодня ночью он спать не будет. – Так, я правильно понимаю, мы пришли по адресу. Больше таких магазинов в городе нет. 

— Нет. Квартира восемьдесят семь. – Только и сказал Данбар. Он дышал глубоко и пытался расслабиться. Выходило крайне плохо. Парень поставил себе маленькую цель слегка приглушить собственные эмоции, чтобы в итоге не опозориться и не потерять образовавшуюся связь с Рейкеном. 

Они молча зашли в здание, потом в лифт. Тео поглядывал на насупившегося Лиама и пытался принюхаться, но подросток удачно блокировал свои эмоции. Он буквально не чувствовал ничего, хотя в случае с Данбаром это мог быть самый первый признак чего-то очень плохого. Молчит, молчит, а потом бац, и удар в нос. Они нажали на дверной звонок и начали ждать хозяина. 

— О, Лиам! Тео! Вы пришли! Я вам так рада. – Пенелопа открыла дверь с ребенком на руках и отошла в сторону, чтобы пропустить немного офигевших гостей. – У нас тут шумно, так что постарайтесь блокировать слух. Ох, Джейми! Уйди от аквариума! Этих рыбок есть нельзя. Боже… Эмма, Лиам пришел. 

В квартире творился сущий ад. Когда Пенелопа говорила, что она очень занятая женщина, она не преувеличивала. Стоит признать, квартира у них была действительно огромная. Их маленькая комнатушка уложилась бы здесь раз восемь, а тут ее был коридор куда-то в сторону. Скорее всего в детские. 

И этих детских должно быть очень много. На них с Тео уставились десять пар глаз и Лиам из них узнал только Эмму. В квартире до их прихода творился, по всей видимости, полный бедлам, но появление парней дало несколько секунд тишины для Пенелопы. Лиам чувствовал запах янтарного аконита повсюду и то, что абсолютно все были оборотнями.

— Дети! Внимание! У нас гости. Постарайтесь вести себя тише и покажите мальчикам, что вы не дикие звери! Мстители! Общий сбор! – Дети, засмеявшись, кинулись к своей матери, вставая рядом с ней в смешные позы. Пенелопа хороший манипулятор. – Знакомитесь, это Лиам, который посветлее и пониже, рядом с ним Тео. 

— Да, боже, я не коротышка.

— Коротышка! – Хором засмеялись дети.

— Ну, они пока что выше всех вас. – Немного приструнила ребят Пенелопа. – Так, что насчет моей маленькой стаи. Эмма, с ней вы уже знакомы, - женщина указала на девочку, перевела на двух близнецов с белыми, как снег волосам. – Это Джимми и Томми. Не позволяйте им себя обманывать. – Старшая была девочка с длинными черными волосами лет двенадцати. – Это мой первенец, Лилия. – Пенелопа указала на манеж в углу, оттуда на них смотрела еще пара глаз. – Это Дик. И он, как ни странно, самый спокойный из всех. 

Тео как-то странно осмотрел всех детей они в ответ делали кто что: показывали язык, корчились, отводили взгляды. Лиам говорил только об одном ребенке. Не было речи о целом детском саде из маленьких оборотней. Однако по виду Данбара нельзя сказать, что он сам был в курсе куда ввязывается. 

— А где елка? Какое рождество без елки? – Лиам заозирался, чтобы удостовериться в её отсутствии. Все имеющиеся глаза в комнате уставились на Пенелопу. Она обреченно вздохнула. Кажется, кто-то сболтнул лишнего. 

— Не смотрите на меня так. Папа обещал привезти её завтра, значит, привезет. – Дети слишком покорно кивнули и начали расходиться по комнате кто куда, с парнями осталась только Эмма. – Под праздники дел становится в тысячу раз больше. 

— А что нам тогда украшать? – Лиам оглядел огромную комнату. 

— Ёлка — это нечто особенное для нашей семьи. Мы с мужем вместе с детьми украшаем её. Поверьте, тут работы на несколько часов. Развесить, наклеить, вырезать, а вон те помощники, - женщина кивнула в сторону детей, - только мешаются. 

— Мама, я не буду мешаться. – Эмма потянула за рубашку Пенелопы. 

— Да, солнышко. Я знаю, ты послушная девочка. – Она потрепала дочь по волосам. – Покажешь Тео, где у нас все лежит? 

Тео снова странно посмотрел на Лиама. В этот раз по-другому странно, чем в лифте и последние два дня, но он будто просил помощи. Данбар состроил самое противное лицо и развернулся в сторону Пенелопы. Возможно, позже он пожалеет о своей вредности, но сейчас его время мести за душ. 

Пока Лиам был королем издевательств, у Пенелопы зазвонил телефон. Женщина вздохнула с протяжным стоном и ответила, улыбаясь как-то вымученно. Данбар не хотел подслушивать, но хозяйка квартиры никуда не отходила, чтобы уединиться, поэтому он забил. 

— Да, дорогой. Мальчики уже здесь, ты, когда… - её приветствие остановилось. – Что значит «его магазин буквально горит»? Ты что, издеваешься надо мной? Если это какая-то твоя очередная шутка, клянусь волчьим богом... 

На словах про пожар Лиам не смог сдержаться, прислушиваясь к телефонному звонку. 

— Ты считаешь, если Джеймс горит – это такая шутка? Чертовы гирлянды закоротило и туда летят пожарные машины. Ты должна приехать. Сколько денег полетит коту под хвост. 

— А детей мне на кого оставить? Няня будет ехать сюда целую вечность, тем более у нас в гостях Лиам и Тео. – Она зашагала по комнате. Дети быстро притихли и уставились на маму. Видимо, это был невербальный сигнал к серьезным вещам. 

— Пенелопа, ты нужна здесь на час, максимум на два. Никто не ожидал подобного. Сходи к соседям. – Муж по голосу был на нервах. 

— Дик еще не в состоянии понять почему зубы и когти выпускать просто так нельзя. Боже и что мне делать? Это же рождество! Какого черта?

— Не выражайся. 

— Ой, нашел время. 

— Пенелопа, если это всего на пару часов мы можем посидеть с детьми и заодно попытаемся нарядить квартиру. Правда, теперь я не обещаю, что получится. Я имею не очень много опыта в общении с детьми. – Лиам почесал затылок. Ему казалось он подписывается на смертный приговор и от детей, и от Тео. 

— Боже, это было бы прекрасно! Ставка нашей няни сто баксов в час. Удваиваю для вас обоих на каждого. Сэр, вы не имеете право отказаться. Пришли сюда помогать, так еще и с детьми сидеть. Никаких споров. – Пенелопа в мгновение ока надела свое пальто и закричала на всю квартиру. – А ну все сюда!

Женщина могла бы стать генералом. Лиам никогда не видел, чтобы люди, а тем более дети, так слушались. Скотту бы стоило взять пару уроков лидерства у Пенелопы. Когда Эмма прибежала из бокового коридора, женщина набрала в легкие побольше воздуха, начиная ходить из стороны в сторону. 

\- Итак! Это Лиам и Тео. – В это мгновение в комнату вошел Тео с четырьмя коробками, громко опустив их на пол. – Они посидят с вами два часа. Если вы съедите всех рыбок из аквариума, хлопья на верхней полке, разобьете больше одной вазы или забьете опять ванну, пиняйте на себя! А если вы попытаетесь манипулировать Лиамом или Тео, я отправлю вас к тете Саре. 

По глазам детей было ясно, что Сара точно здесь является авторитетом. Она не могла быть такой милой только с Данбаром, это же её собственные племянники и племянницы. Он не решился спрашивать у Пенелопы, он отвлекся на просто паническое лицо Тео. Ах, да кто-то чувствуем себя некомфортно с детьми. Какая неудача. 

— Спасибо вам, мальчики. Вот деньги. Волчата сами закажут себе нужное количество пиццы, не забывайте про себя. Если не почувствую на вас запах еды! Пеняйте на себя – Она улыбнулась и вылетела за дверь, прижимая телефон уху. – Алло, такси. 

Дети и парни смотрели друг на друга приблизительно тридцать секунд. Видимо для того, чтобы Пенелопа точно скрылась из диапазона ей слуха. И если Тео думал, что был в аду... Сейчас, он засомневался. Дети превратились в тайфун, от их криков зазвенело в ушах, а от быстрых передвижений все поплыло. 

Тео очнулся от шока, когда Лиам схватил какого-то ребенка за футболку, буквально вытаскивая из аквариума, пока тот не дотянулся до последних трех рыбок. На кухне послышался звук падающей коробки и звук чего-то рассыпающегося. Тео реагировал быстро. Ну, конечно, дети поедали из коробок сухой завтрак. Рейкен без жалости отобрал коробки и перед тем, как поставить на полку повыше, взял горсть. 

— Ммм, вкусно. 

— Тео! Помоги мне. Они достали мяч и играют в футбол. – Рейкен влетел в комнату, зубы как-то нечаянно вылезли, он быстро вернул их назад. Картина была прекрасна, Лиам бегал от одной вазы к другой работая в качестве живого щита. Тео не мог не рассмеяться. 

— Мне кажется, тебе и без меня весело! 

— Когда один из них забьет ванну, я обязательно утоплю тебя там, а пока иди туда. Мне кажется, один из близнецов направился туда. – Тео не стал даже пытаться сдержать смех. – Вот и пригодились твои навыки игры в лакросс. 

— Вообще-то я нападающий! 

— Ты дурачок, а не нападающий! 

Лиам был прав. Один из близнецов уже заталкивал в слив ванны какую-то тряпку. Тео без промедления вытащил её и как провинившегося щенка потащил за шкирку. Вечер обещал быть просто замечательным. Если к приходу Пенелопы они не убьют ни одного из её детей, Рейкен точно заслужит подарок от Санты. 

Когда Тео вернулся в комнату, вокруг Лиама бегало трое детей, пытаясь дотянуться до мяча, который парень держал над головой. У них получались крайне удачные попытки время от времени. Все закончилось, когда его укусили за голень и он от неожиданности выбросил мяч из рук, падая. 

— Так, мелкие, стоять! – Тео зарычал, сверкая глазами и клыками. Дети оторвались от издевательств над Лиамом и обратили на него внимание. Рейкен внушал какой-то страх. Боже, как Лиам рад, что они остановились. – Сейчас будет конкурс. 

Рейкен превратился из мудака в настоящего детского заклинателя. Все черти будто забыли о существовании Лиама. Они столпились вокруг Тео и смотрели на него большими наивными глазами. А Тео сказал, не продумав свой ответ. Он не думал, что это сработает и теперь был на волоске от нового хауса. 

— Конкурс номер один! Один! Слышали? Их будет много. Конкурс на самую сложную и интересную снежинку из бумаги. – Все перевели глаза на Лиама, который спас Тео от позора. – Теперь быстрее в комнаты за бумагой! Главное правило! Использовать один белый лист бумаги! На старт, внимание, марш! 

Тайфун из оборотней побежал в коридоре, попутно толкаясь и крича на непонятном детском языке, слышалось рычание. Лиам посмотрел на совершенно ошалевшего Тео и улыбнулся ему, Рейкен ответил теплой улыбкой, заставляя подростка краснеть. Они справились. Боже, десять минут тишины. Дик сзади захныкал. 

— Кажется он тоже хочет внимания. – Лиам и Рейкен переглядывались недолго. Победа Тео в схватке была очевидной. – Ладно, хорошо. Ты придумал тему с конкурсами. Но за тобой остается конкурс номер два. 

Лиам подошел к Дику и протянул руки, чтобы взять его. То ли магия какая, то ли дети, как рыбаки, чувствуют друг друга на расстоянии, но Дик с охоткой сел к Данбару на руки еще и засмеялся. Лиам от такого сам немного прифигел, но начал слегка качаться, как в фильмах. Тео неотрывно смотрел за ним. Лиам Данбар качает ребенка и ему это нравится. Ему нравится Лиам и дети. Мозг оплавился от короткого замыкания. 

— Если тебе плохо, иди в ванную. Ты весь зеленый. 

«Немного не тот цвет» – Подумал Тео. 

В это мгновение дети вернулись из комнаты со стопкой бумаги, карандашей, фломастеров и несколькими маленькими ножницами. Они практически без шума легли на ковер и начали вырезать снежинки, пока Лиам и Тео тихо переговаривались. Тут Данбар кое-что вспомнил. Пришлось разворошить осиное гнездо. 

— Мама сказала вам заказать пиццу. Так что отвлекитесь. 

— Мне закажите морскую! – Практически все скривились от этого, на что Тео показал им язык и ушел на кухню попить воды. В этот момент к нему подошла Эмма и потянула за штанину, привлекая внимание. Тео вскинул бровью. 

— Мне тоже нравится морская пицца, давай закажем две? – Она покраснела и потупила взгляд. Что-то неимоверно теплое загорелось в груди Рейкен. Он реально чуть не пустил слезу от этой картины. 

— А ты уверена, что таким большим любителям морской пиццы хватит две? – Тео наклонился к ней и потрепал по голове. Девочка улыбнулась и посмотрела на его бицепс. – Что? Если хочешь, можешь потрогать. 

— Такие большие руки. Ты наверно очень сильный. – Она осторожно коснулась каменных мышц Тео и ахнула. – Зачем тебе быть таким сильным? 

— Мне нужно быть сильным, чтобы защищать дорогих мне людей. – В голове отразились ярко-голубые глаза Данбара, и Тео улыбнулся еще шире. – А еще, чтобы катать на шее маленьких девочек! Хочешь прокатиться? 

— Конечно! – Эмма без труда залезла на шею к Тео, свесив ноги. Они пошли в комнату. 

Все дети уставились на Рейкена, и половина побросала свои снежинки, чтобы начать просить тоже покататься. Оборотень рассмеялся, слегка убегая от детей. Лиам красный, как рак смотрел за Тео и мелюзгой, ведь он слышал разговор Рейкена с Эммой. Он никак не мог успокоить сердце и решил сосредоточиться на Дике на своих руках. Он по-прежнему веселился чему-то своему. 

— Знаешь на кого мы похожи? – Тео подошел с двумя близнецами на плечах. 

— Ой, не продолжай. 

Они оба засмеялись от одинаковой ассоциации. Такого теплого и нежного вечера у Лиама никогда не было, а у Тео тем более. Они долго решали кто из детей оказался лучше в изготовлении снежинок, поэтому пришлось дать всем по придуманной номинации и по одному распечатанному оскару. Как раз к концу награждения в дверь позвонил доставщик пиццы. 

Они все дружно ели пиццу, запивая колой и делились историями из Бейкон Хиллс про всяких монстров, с которыми сражались. Дети слушали заворожено, потому что, как выяснилось, ничего особенного не происходило в этом городе или до детей не доходило подобное. Может, Тео и Лиам это вообще первая именно чертовщина, которая произошла с этим городом. В какой-то момент дети замычали какую-то мелодию и в голову Тео пришла замечательная идея. 

— О, а давайте попросим Лиама спеть для нас? У него неплохо получается. Была бы еще гитара. – Все уставились на Данбара, когда-нибудь он привыкнет к этому, ей богу. Оборотень покраснел и глубоко вздохнул. 

— У папы есть гитара. Мы можем одолжить её, если ты пообещаешь не сломать её. – Тихо проговорила Эмма. 

— Обещаю. Я буду очень аккуратен. – Он посмотрел наигранно-недовольным взглядом на Тео, тот лишь улыбнулся, а на дне его глаз заиграли бесы. 

Дело в том, что Лиам пел редко, очень тихо и не исполнял до конца. Он просто вспоминал игру на гитаре и Рейкену хотелось послушать, как тот поет серьезно. Детям ему бы не хватило смелости отказать и Тео знал это. Через минуту Лилия, как самая старшая, принесла гитару и передала её Лиаму. Тот пробежался по струнам, прислушиваясь. 

— Настроена и прекрасна. Начнем? – Он произнес это заговорщицким тоном. – Выбор репертуара за мной и подпевайте. 

— Да! – Тео присоединился к детским голосам, невероятно соблазнительно облизывая губы со сверкающими глазами. Лиам встряхнул головой, если он не сможет дышать, только опозориться. Дыхание – на первом месте. Он глубоко выдохнул и вздохнул. 

Here we are,   
At the end of the road - a road that's quietly caving in,   
Come too far to pretend that we don't - we don't miss where we started,   
Looking back, I see a setting sun, and watch my shadow fade into the floor,   
I am left standing on the edge   
Wondering how we got this far 

Голос Лиама показался Тео слишком не таким. В жизни он звучал совершенно по-другому. От нескольких слов по позвоночнику побежали мурашки. Рейкен тайно боялся, что ему не понравится или его никак не тронет голос подростка, но как же он ошибался. 

They left us alone   
The kids in the dark   
To burn out forever   
Or light up a spark 

Как же сильно Лиам боялся. По шкале Анук-ите он был где-то на десяточке. Чтобы не облажаться и взять под контроль страх, Лиам решил закрыть глаза. Он практически бесшумно взял дыхание. 

We come together,   
State of the art,   
We'll never surrender,   
The kids in the dark,   
So let the world sing, 

Лиам взял эту песню специально для Тео. После того, через что они прошли он чувствовал их единение. На пути к нормальному человеческому общению случилось так много, что Данбар пел каждую букву, вкладывая частичку души. Он пел и играл для себя, но сразу уяснил главную мысль творчества. Искренность. Без неё ты пустышка. Вот и сейчас он открыл глаза и посмотрел на ошарашенного Тео, только на него. 

"What a shame,   
What a shame,   
Beautiful scars,   
On critical veins,"   
Come together,   
State of the art,   
We'll never surrender, 

Дети вели себя так тихо, что Тео пришлось посмотреть на них. Их глаза и рты были широко открыты. Единственный, кто хоть чуть-чуть двигался, был Дик, он махал рукой и улыбался чему-то своему. Рейкен без задней мысли притянул его к себе на колени. Все они сидели вокруг Лиама, как в детском лагере. 

The Kids in the dark,   
The kids in the dark... 

В комнату аккуратно зашли Пенелопа и ее муж. Они прокрались, чтобы не сбить настрой, который царил в гостиной, а именно тишину и голос Лиама. Дети молчали, и у женщины от радости чуть обморок не случился. Она готовилась по возвращению вызывать пожарных и спасателей, но такая картина повергла её в шок. 

Here we are at the top of the hill - a hill that's quietly crumbling,   
Been a while since you dressed for the kill - the kill that sent me tumbling,   
Looking up, I see a falling star, and watch its fire burn into the floor,   
I am left standing on the edge,   
Wondering why we fall so hard. 

Они думали об одном. Если последние строчки в куплете не признание Лиам в чувствах, что вообще тогда такое? Данбару резко стало легче. Казалось, с плеч свалился Эверест. Парень планировал в скором времени спеть это Тео, чтобы помахать перед быком красной тряпкой, но обстоятельства решили по-другому. 

Лиам только к концу песни заметил, что в комнате появились родители детей, но сами отпрыски были слишком увлечены пением Данбара. Он хотел свернуть песню, но Пенелопа просекла и рукой показала продолжать. Лиам легко кивнул и допел последние припев, повторив последние строчки несколько раз для эффекта. 

В последние две строчки он вложил все, что мог. Эта фраза значила для Тео больше чем для Лиама, но сейчас они в одинаковом положении. Перед глазами появилась канализация, темная ночь борьбы с Анук-ите, ярко мерцающие глаза Рейкена, его губы и дьявольски бесящая и возбуждающая ухмылка Тео. Данбар закончил фразу шепотом. 

The Kids in the dark,   
The kids in the dark... 

Секунда тишины и аплодисменты не заставили себя ждать. Хлопали абсолютно все. Он не ожидал такого ажиотажа. Хлопал даже Тео, не так откровенно радостно, как дети, но тоже неплохо. Волчата заметили родителей и кинулись к ним обниматься. Пенелопа ловко обняла всех и сразу, забирая Дика у Рейкена. 

— Лиам, ты прекрасно поешь. Я в первый раз вижу, чтобы дети не пытались разнести квартиру по кирпичикам. – Тео и Данбар переглянулись. Зашли бы они на час пораньше, ужаснулись творившемуся хаосу. – Может вы бросите кафе и займетесь воспитанием детей? 

— Кто знает… - Тео посмотрел на Лиама и тот загорелся, как звезда на елке. Этот жест был крайне подозрителен. Данбар потерял дар речи. – Мы так и не приступили к украшению квартиры. Только вот нарезали замечательных снежинок. 

— Ничего, сейчас управимся. Мстители! Общий сбор. – Лиам посмотрел на Тео с вопросом. 

— Что такое, фиалочка? Тоже хочешь быть мстителем? – Рейкен еле сдержал бурю эмоций от этих пронзительных глаз. 

«Нет. Хочу быть с тобой».   
***  
Они возвращались домой измученные донельзя. В процессе украшения квартиры дети не переставали носиться и просить Лиама спеть что-нибудь еще, но они реально хотели сделать все за раз и боялись не успеть. Он обещал зайти к ним в гости в другой день и попросил скинуть список песен по фейсбуку. 

В итоге из сначала веселого дела украшение квартиры стало каторгой. Тео и Лиам отправились домой лишь в двенадцать часов, уставшие, измученные, но довольные. Они заказали такси с помощью приложения на телефоне Пенелопы и дешево с комфортом добрались уже до своей квартиры. 

Лиам всю дорогу и пока принимал душ думал, если он возьмет и поцелует Тео, сколько раз парень сломает ему нос? Данбар не умел создавать, а тем более следовать планам. Этим в его стае занимался Стайлз, а они все в основном всё путали и делали по ходу. Почему-то сейчас он боялся поступать необдуманно. Разрушить идиллию не хотелось. 

Он вышел из-под воды и насухо вытерся полотенцем. Данбар посмотрел в свое отражение. Без бороды и волос ему действительно было лучше. Он никогда не признается в этом Тео, но хотя бы себе признаться стоило. Только волчий бог знал, когда они смогут выбраться из этого времени и смогут ли вообще. Если чувства Лиама к Тео будут расти также быстро, он просто свихнется. 

Пока подросток плескался в душе, Тео сидел за столом и помешивал свой чай. Он делал это, как заведенная игрушка. Сахар давно растворился, но он не мог остановиться. Рейкен, как ни странно думал о том же самом, что и Лиам. Правда, в отличии от него, Тео знал о симпатии подростка. Он просто боялся все испортить своим поведением. Он никогда не был в серьезных отношениях с кем-то. 

Эти мысли привели его к результату их общения. Тео был альфа-самцом по натуре, но по факту девственником. Он уже живет с Лиамом в одной квартире, уже разделил с ним одну кровать, завтракает, работает, устраивает марафоны фильмов, готовит для него и еще много чего он делает для Данбара. 

Тео решил отбросить сомнения. Пусть он лучше все испортит рано или поздно, чем не попробует. Его сердце бесконтрольно затрепыхалось от мысли, что он освободил себя от собственных оков. Каждый имеет право на счастье. Ситуация с когтями позади и теперь единственная стена недосказанности, которая их разделяет, это чувства друг к другу. И Тео готов её сломать. 

В момент, когда Рейкен окончательно решился, Лиам вышел из душа в одном полотенце и посмотрел на излишне задумчивого Рейкена. Он прикинул быстро в голове и понял, какая разница, когда он сорвется и поцелует Тео? Он сделает это рано или поздно и все, возможно, будет кончено, но зачем себя мучить и держать на расстоянии. Может Рейкен решит переехать и все. А это будет крах, его сердце ухнуло в пятки. Такой скачок пульса привлек внимание Рейкена. 

Светлые глаза медленно, с испытывающим взглядом побежали по телу. Лиам облизал в мгновение пересохшие губы. Его сердце было уже бесполезно успокаивать и тормозить, он спалился. Безоговорочно. Лиам решительно сделал шаг к парню. Тео подскочил на месте и двинулся к Лиаму. 

«Я поцелую его, сейчас» - Одна мысль на двоих. 

Им оставался шаг друг до друга, но Тео споткнулся о гирлянду, которую Данбар никак не мог убрать. Рейкен говорил ему тысячу раз сделать это, как и многие другие дела по дому, но он игнорировал. Теперь Тео разорвал хлюпенькую веревочку и упал на оголённый провод. Последнее, о чем подумал Рейкен, что его сейчас нехило тряхнет и как он оторвет Лиаму голову. Но ничего из этого не произошло. 

Глаза Тео заискрились фиолетовым и по коже побежали молнии, он с упоением, а не ужасной болью впитал в себя электричество. Свет погас на три секунды во всем доме, пока Тео не смог оторвать себя от провода. Он перевел взгляд на Лиама, тот стоял в немом шоке. Казалось он сейчас расплачется. 

— Боже мой, Тео, прости я обещал, я знаю. Прости, пожалуйста. 

— Стоп, истерика. Ты видел, что произошло? – Его голос задрожал. Он забыл о самом главном. С самого начала. – Ты же помнишь, что некоторые последствия, которые происходят с нами в «настоящем» происходят и с нами сейчас? Ты помнишь, как не был оборотнем по прибытию сюда? 

— Да. Помню. Что ты хочешь этим сказать? 

— Я убил Джоша и забрал его силу. 

— Как? Еще слишком рано! Еще рано! 

— Лиам, блять, мы с тобой в прошлом, потому что нас закинул сюда этот чертов меч, мы были в доме Хейлов, чему ты удивляешься? Хочешь, чтобы законы сверхъестественного появились и рассказали в чем дело?! – Момент был упущен. – Почему к Хейлам, почему сюда? Ты понимаешь, что все это вокруг может быть вообще сном. Единственный, кто знает секреты — это меч, но он молчит. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы это было сном. – Только и сказал Лиам. 

— Я тоже, Лиам. Будет жестоко отнять все это у меня. Худшая шутка во вселенной… 

— Тео, я… - Данбар не успел договорить, его перебил Рейкен. 

— Так или иначе, я убил Джоша. Или ко мне вновь вернулись силы химеры, я не знаю. – Рейкен поджал губу. – Скоро вы отправите меня в ад, в Бейкон Хиллс. Я не знаю, как это все работает, но может через секунду, а может через месяц… Я снова попаду в ад. 

Лиам уверен, он схватил инфаркт.


	18. Город мертвых

\- Так, все, это зашло слишком далеко. Я больше не выдержу ни секунды тебя с подобным выражением лица, – Малия поднялась с дивана и ушла на кухню за соком. Девушка была на пределе своего терпения, а как всем было известно оно у неё не безгранично. МакКол даже не посмотрел ей в след. 

Лидия закрыла глаза и положила на них ладонь, выражая этим уже почти устоявшиеся чувство усталости. Последние пару недель превратились для их стаи в кромешный ад. Она и сама начала сдавать позиции. Натренированная годами борьбы со сверхъестественным злом выдержка начала давать трещины. Нависшее над ними уныние только усугубляло положение. 

Малия вернулась со стаканом апельсинового сока и окинула всех присутствующих взглядом. Мейсон сидел рядом с Кори, положив тому голову на плечо смотрел куда-то в одну точку. Питер разглядывал свои ногти. Лидия дышала редко и глубоко, видимо, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Тейт знала, что именно на её бесцеремонные плечи ляжет ответственность сказать очевидное. 

Девушка уже не могла выносить вида своего парня. Скотт превратился в аморфную массу, которая склонялась от одного угла к другому. Он только и делал, что говорил о Лиаме и Стайлзе, ностальгируя как старый дед. Их маленькая стая обнищала в кадрах как никогда. Из стартового состава тут сидели только Скотт и Лидия. Их неподражаемое трио распалось. И Малия правда пыталась быть тактичной. 

\- Мы должны что-то предпринять. Сидеть и киснуть каждое воскресение в твоей гостиной - это конечно ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, но пора перестать веселиться и начать что-то делать. Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь, – она бросила эту фразу и отпила сока. Все глаза повернулись к ней. Почти все. Скотт по-прежнему смотрел на свои руки. 

\- И что же ты предлагаешь, Малия? – Скотт не поднимал головы. Спросил своим уже привычным за последние две недели тусклым голосом. Девушке казались совершенно логичными собственные мысли, поэтому она, как всегда не стеснялась их высказать. 

\- Собираем вещички и отправляемся в Румынию за Стайлзом и Дереком. Я вообще не понимаю, почему мы не сорвались с места, когда вечно включенный телефон Стайлза перестал отвечать на звонки, – она поставила стакан на первую попавшуюся поверхность и резко развела руками в стороны. 

\- Потому что Бейкон Хиллс остался бы без защиты. Мы не можем просто так встать и уйти отсюда, Малия, – Скотт наконец-то соизволил поднять свою голову. – Нам нужно было вообще не посылать туда только Дерека и Стайлза, но у нас не много выбора. Как альфа этой территории я должен был остаться. 

\- Как альфа этой территории ты должен поехать и спасти своего друга и Дерека! Посмотри на эту комнату, – Тейт блеснула голубыми глазами. Самоконтроль помахал ручкой на прощание. – В комнате: один альфа, одна бета, банши, хамелеон-пацифист, человек и Питер. Брейден уехала по своим делам. С кем ты собираешься защищать этот город?! Половина из нас так или иначе сами пытались уничтожить Бейкон Хиллс, по своей воли или нет. 

Повисла неловкая пауза. Малия в основном хотела показать Скотту, что защищать город пока что не от кого и можно спокойно спасать своих товарищей, но… Но нечаянно задела Лидию и Мейсона. В её планах было подразнить Питера, однако получилось крайне неловко. И она решила, горит сарай, гори и хата. 

\- Что значит «и Питер»? – любимый всеми дядюшка состроил недовольное выражение лица. В эту секунду к нему повернулись все, даже подавленный Скотт. – Я какой-то отдельный вид сверхъестественных существ? 

\- Ты здесь самое особенное сверхъестественное существо. Ты пытался убить всех нас не один раз. И заметь, по своему желанию, в отличие от остальных, – Лидия фыркнула на Хейла, когда тот поднял руки, сдаваясь. Она перевела уже более мягкий взгляд на МакКола. Девушка видела толк в словах Малии. – Скотт, она права. Если мы не разберемся с этой ситуацией с наименьшими потерями скоро Бейкон Хиллс охранять будет некому. 

\- А, что, если весы наклонились недостаточно в плохую сторону. Может быть кто-то выжидает момента, когда мы покинем город? Вы готовы вернуться на руины? – Малия хлопнула себя по лицу. Слишком много драмы в словах. 

\- Лиам и Тео попали в ад. Куда еще наклоняться этим весам? Им осталось проломить пол, – Мейсон закивал головой из стороны в сторону. Кори посмотрел на него. – А самолет Дерека и Стайлза упал посреди леса. И единственное, что мы имеем это одно сообщение от них. Скотт пора действовать. 

\- Мы заберем с собой главу энтропии. И все будет хорошо, – Лидия посмотрела на Скотта. Теперь он выглядел более убежденным. Тейт захотела похлопать в ладошки, но сдержала свой сарказм. Она стала понимать Стайлза чуточку больше. Тем временем Мартин продолжила. – Все, решено. Скотт, ты можешь оставаться здесь, а мы отправляемся спасать Стайлза и Дерека. Затем настанет очередь Лиама и, черт возьми, Тео. 

\- Аллилуйя! – Малия улыбнулась. Девушки посмотрели на Питера, который снова стоял, как ни в чем не бывало и разглядывал свои ногти. Когда в комнате повисла тишина, он оторвался от интересного занятия. – Ну? 

\- Что «ну»? – Хейл состроил самое невинное лицо. Лидия закатила глаза и отбросила волосы за плечо. 

\- Ты и есть наша главная энтропия, – Питер обреченно выдохнул. Он так хотел избежать этой затеи. Для него она не сулила ничего хорошего. Но по всей видимости они не поедут никуда без него. Вот оно плохое первое, второе впечатление. – А еще у тебя есть деньги. 

\- Кто бы сомневался, – он взмахнул руками в сторону. – Я поеду только в одном случае. Если Скотт пообещает мне покровительство. В противном случае можете выгребать свои копилки и транжирить родителей. 

\- Как и почему это твоя гордость смогла выродить такое? – Малия удивленно посмотрела на отца. Тот сжал губы и отвернулся в сторону. 

\- Потому что я убил Лору, – Скотт и Лидия посмотрели на него своими нечитаемыми взглядами. Они оба понимали, что именно это значит. Все остальные были не при делах и мало понимали во всем этом. Но связь Румынии и Лоры казалась даже для старого состава довольно странной. – Стайлз и Дерек с вероятностью в девяносто восемь процентов сейчас находятся в поселении оборотней, альфой которого является Вин. Старая и очень могущественная стая. Они дружили с нами давным-давно. Стайлз сто процентов растрепал о событиях минувших лет. Если не Талия, то они исполнят наказание. 

\- А разве ты должен его понести? – Малия сдвинула брови. 

\- Мне уже однажды разодрали горло. Думаю, наказание себя исчерпало, – он взглянул на дочь голубыми глазами. Еще одной драки в семье Хейлов стая не переживет. – Скотт? 

\- Я скажу им, что Дерек уже исполнил наказание, Питер, – Скотт кивнул и перевёл взгляд на недовольную Малию. Он пристально посмотрел на девушку в своей любимой манере. – Ты сама сказала, что нужно начинать действовать. У нас нет для этого денег. Нам действительно надо всех спасти. 

\- Не понимаю, почему мы не можем просто запихать его в ящик и взять кредитку, – Тейт фыркнула и вернулась к своему стакану сока. 

\- Это не наш метод работы, Малия. 

\- И очень жаль. 

\- Тогда мы пошли собираться и бронировать билеты. Всем необходимо скинуть мне свои паспортные данные. Думаю, лучше поторопиться. Мы и так потратили много времени ни на что, – Лидия ловко встала с кресла и пошла в направлении двери. 

Мейсон и Кори отошли от шока через десять секунд и тоже засобирались домой. Кто мог бы подумать, что собрание стаи превратится в поездку за границу. Его родители зададут слишком много вопросов. Он лишь надеялся, что случившиеся со Стайлзом и Дереком не повторится с ними. Питер задержал долгий и пронзительный взгляд на дочери и вышел из дома захлопывая дверь. 

Когда девушка вернулась с новым стаканом сока, прихватив с собой бутерброд, она застала Скотта еще в более в худшем состоянии, чем до сбора стаи. Малия правда не понимала, как это работает. Они же вроде собрались спасать всех, почему МакКол загрустил еще сильнее, выше её понимания. Тейт в два укуса уничтожила бутерброд, запив соком, и набрала воздух в легкие для большого морального подзатыльника. 

\- Прости, – девушка захлопнула рот. Если Скотт собирался сказать ей причину, по которой он такой, она сможет взять себя в руки. – Осталось так мало с тех времен, когда я еще не был оборотнем. Произошло так много… Погибли Эрика, Бойд, Эллисон, Эйден, Лори, Бретт и много невинных, Айзек и Джексон сбежали. Я не могу потерять своего лучшего друга и первую бету. Понимаешь? 

\- Они не погибли, Скотт. Именно эту черту обычно невозможно перейти. Не считая конечно Питера. Волшебник не иначе, – она почувствовала запах отчаяния. Это немного сбавило её праведный гнев. – Лиам и Тео в аду, но не погибли. Стайлз и Дерек отправили смс, значит они тоже живы. В любом случае мы поедем туда и узнаем наверняка. 

\- Именно этого «наверняка» я и боюсь. Что, если это ловушка и я приведу туда оставшуюся стаю, пока Бейкон Хиллс без защиты, – его глаза загорелись красным. Это заставило Малию задержать на секунду дыхание. – И оставить все как есть я не могу. Я альфа и в первую очередь должен волноваться о стае. 

\- Посмотри на всех. Никто не был против этой авантюры. Даже Питер. Он возмущается ради привлечения внимания. Думаю, даже после того, как Дерек вскрыл ему горло он ощущает стайную связь. Пойми, все согласны прыгнуть в этот капкан, – она села рядом со Скоттом и подложила ему голову на плечо, прижимаясь. – Они все для нас семья и стая. Нам нужно действовать Скотт. Все будет хорошо. И если ты не перестанешь вести себя, как побитый щенок…

\- Больше не буду, – он обнял Малию за талию. – В этот раз никто не умрет и не попадет в ад. Хотя бы в качестве исключения, но мы должны выйти без жертв. Если это капкан, я сломаю его своими руками. Достаточно смертей. 

«Если будет необходимость, я погибну вместо них и за них. Я больше никому не принесу весть о смерти». 

***  
Последние несколько дней превратились для Стайлза в один большой поток сознания. Каждая книга в библиотеке Сары, а может и каждая страница в книге несла слишком много информации. С таким количеством данных можно было открывать свой собственный колледж и несколько кафедр. 

Он не знал, каким образом, но его занесло в раздел русалок. Оказывается, что оборотень это намного шире понятие, чем волки, львы и койоты. Предполагается, что однажды на земле появились несколько неметонов и между ними образовалась связь. Сила рожденных неметонов была настолько могущественна, что существа, находящиеся неподалеку стали их аватарами. После появления людей сущность аватара передалась им. Одно дерево выросло на берегу моря и дало жизнь русалкам.

\- Вот вам и выдумки про Атлантиду, – Стайлз потер подбородок и задумался. На самом деле многие мифы людей начинали сходиться в одну точку. Потерянный город мог быть не просто выдумкой, а всего лишь городом под водой с рыбами оборотнями. Оставался лишь вопрос о природе всего этого мира. И если бы не Лиам с Тео, которые угодили в ад, он бы остался здесь на пару месяцев. Он так и не нашел информации, как размножаются русалки-оборотни. Каждый подросток хоть раз в жизни задавался этим вопросом. 

Несмотря на огромное количество информации Стайлз не смог найти ничего существенного по их проблеме. Рубин - меч, который создала стая Сары, а потом утерянный и как позже выяснилось меч Киры может отправлять в ад, и если его использует темный лис, он отправляет в прошлое. Просто прекрасно. Вот это все и не укладывалось в голове. А еще друид знала намного больше, чем говорила, но Стайлз был не глупым парнем. 

Сара знала Лиама и Тео в прошлом. А значит забросило их не так далеко. Все могло бы быть намного хуже, и парни попали в какой-нибудь юрский период и там бы благополучно состарились. По факту они оказались на несколько лет в прошлом и конечно никто не понимал, каким образом Рубин выбирает время. Но были еще определенные мелочи, которые совсем не нравились Стайлзу. И в первую очередь они связаны с его обширными познаниями в комиксах и фильмах. 

Время всегда стремится избавиться от нежелательных для хронологии вещей. А наличие второй копии парней в прошлом это достаточно большая проблема. Стилински боялся, что рано или поздно это приведет к какому-то сдвигу или изменениям, что в итоге не позволит им спасти парней. По факту время подгоняло их действовать быстрее. Теперь практически в буквальном смысле. 

После того, как он начал использовать сбор трав, Стайлз превратился в машину по уничтожению загадок и эффективному накоплению информации. Раньше несколько мыслей могли долбиться в его голову, но концентрация не позволяла ухватить одну и оформить до конца. Теперь все изменилось. Он ощущал себя лезвием самого острого меча в мире. На радость Дерека теперь он стал больше молчать. Стилински двигался к обретению баланса в своей голове. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с таблетками. 

Кстати о Дереке. Этот хмурый здоровяк начал улыбаться один раз в день. Не той своей улыбкой «Смотри, какой я крутой», а нормальной, человека, который рад находится среди себе подобных. Каждый второй оборотень старше тридцати лет подходил к нему и сначала высказывал сожаления по поводу его семьи, а потом травил какую-то байку тех лет жизни. И вопреки грызущему чувству в Бейкон Хиллс, Дерек улыбался. И это было просто ошеломляюще для Стилински. 

Хейл и Сара сделали себе расписание, чтобы следить за Стайлзом. Парень никак не мог уследить за временем, когда садился за книги. Носить уснувшего парня до его кровати стало уже каким-то ритуалом. Друид была не так любезна к Стилински, поэтому просто трясла его плечо и отправляла домой. В поселении оборотней он чувствовал себя спокойнее обычного, что было странно на первый взгляд.

Возможно единственная причина, по которой Джерарду в очередной раз удалось нанести им удар — это плохо организованная защита и невнимательность. В поселении было слишком много оборотней. Если на Бухарест, кто-то нападет, то у него под боком есть целое подразделение сверхъестественных существ. Защитников же Бейкон Хиллс можно посчитать по пальцам, а некоторых два за одного. 

Он отложил первый том о русалках и посмотрел в окно. Уже начинало смеркаться и скоро за ним должна была прийти Сара, чтобы в очередной раз не будить его. Стилински и правда устал за сегодняшний день. Где-то в районе желудка начал стягиваться неприятный узел от волнения. Он чувствовал, что находится близко к разгадке способа спасения парней. Стайлз мог поклясться, что уже нашел его, но просто смотрит не под тем углом. В этот момент зашла Сара с Дереком. Они переглянулись между собой. 

\- Стайлз! - они хором крикнули, заставляя Стилински подпрыгнуть на своем кресле и чуть не упасть с него. Дерек снова засмеялся и Стайлз мог поклясться, что это уже не первый раз за день. Слишком много потрясений на сегодня. Сначала русалки-оборотни, потом веселый Хейл. С него достаточно. 

\- Не смешно!

\- Не уверена, – Сара мягко улыбнулась и прошла в кресло напротив Стилински. Она была настроена на разговор. Не зря здесь еще и Дерек околачивается. Видимо опять случилась какая-то неразбериха, будто им мало проблем. – Нам надо поговорить. 

Стайлз закатил глаза. Теперь и Дерек принял свое излюбленное выражение лица - потасканного жизнью парня. Иногда он жалел, что не стал оборотнем. Тогда бы Стилински мог попытаться сверхъестественным носом учуять их настроение. 

\- Мы наконец-то смогли добиться разрешения у Вина на использование интернета. У нас будет всего пара часов для этого, – Сара махнула рукой и закурила. Она любила получать вызовы от жизни, но не от своего альфы. Такие важные задачи, а он до сих пор остается при своем, хоть убей его. 

\- Только он просил не использовать социальные сети и максимально не оставлять следов, – Дерек посмотрел тем самым взглядом на Стайлза, который тот сразу понял: «Все считают, что именно ты можешь быть источником неприятностей. Не облажайся». Такое отношение к его персоне начинало доставать. Дерек лишь вздернул своей бровью. 

\- То есть мы должны найти информацию о каком-нибудь городе, подвергшегося Дикой охоте, за два часа. При этом они удаляют всю информацию о похищении людей и скрываются лучше ниндзя из японских фильмов? А еще какую-нибудь глупость Вин говорил? – сарказм это единственное, что оставалось Стилински в сложившейся ситуации. 

\- Стайлз, можешь мне ничего не говорить. Дикая охота это та еще проблема. От неё избавиться очень сложно и обычно это большая удача. А вот обнаружить их нападения какая-то совсем нереальная задача, – Сара сочувствующе посмотрела на парня. – Мы имеем только два состояния города. До нападения и город призраков. Как попасть в середину? Черт его знает. 

\- Мы не сможем сделать это сами. У нас нет никаких сверхъестественных возможностей, чтобы облегчить эту задачу, – Стайлз задумался. Ему нужен четкий план действий. Он конечно хотел бы сначала зайти на фейсбук и сообщить Скотту, что его труп не кормит червей еще раз, но Вин оказался предусмотрительней, запретив это. 

Стилински посмотрел на Сару и задумался. Он не нашел в библиотеке ни одного четкого упоминания о Дикой охоте, но друид говорила так, будто сталкивалась с ней. Еще один пазл, о котором она никогда им не расскажет. Он только надеется, что это никак не отразится на их поисках. 

\- Сара, почему я не нашел ни одного информативного упоминании о Дикой охоте, хотя по всей видимости ты сталкивалась с ней? Может ты хочешь нам что-то рассказать? – Стайлз сощурил глаза и посмотрел на женщину своим самым подозрительным взглядом. 

\- Не зря Дерек называет тебя одним из самых умных людей, – Стилински перевел взгляд на покрасневшего Хейла. В этой деревне происходило что-то совсем немыслимое для обычного человека. - Я встречалась с Дикой охотой несколько лет назад. Все закончилось удачно, и я еще не успела занести информацию в книги. 

\- Это связано с той фразой, что Лиам и Тео пропали? Их застрелили всадники не так ли? – Стайлз не останавливался в своем допросе. Дерек подумал, что отец шериф — это ключевая причина такой придирчивости. 

\- Не стоило давать тебе тот сбор, – Сара фыркнула и затушила сигарету. Она вздохнула. – Ты же уже понял, что я знаю намного больше. Я знаю не просто много о Лиаме и Тео, возможно сейчас, даже больше, чем ваш альфа. Их застрелила не Дикая охота. Это все, что я могу сказать. Не вынуждай меня нарушать данное обещание Лиаму. 

\- Это никак не облегчает задачу, понимаешь? 

\- Конечно, – она призадумалась. Её все время волновал один едва заметный факт. Сара решила, что поделиться своими рассуждениями это совсем не то, что рассказывать в каком городе и где жили парни. – Тео знал намного больше, чем говорил. Думаю, он не говорил ничего даже Лиаму, потому что боялся за него. 

\- Боялся за Лиама? – Стайлз не мог поверить своим ушам. Даже Дерек наслышанный в подробностях о характере Тео удивился. Такое мышление эгоиста и альтернативной версии Питера, никак не укладывалась в голове. – Мы точно говорим о Тео Рейкене? Второй по величине заднице в Бейкон Хиллс. 

\- Если вы когда-нибудь увидите Тео еще раз, вы поймете, как ошибаетесь, – теперь Стайлз не мог сказать, что для него было интереснее. Узнать всю правду про путешествие во времени или почему это он ошибается насчет Тео. – И как же мы будем искать город? 

\- У вас случаем нет свободной банши, которая научилась управлять своими способностями? – удивление, которое изобразилось на лице Сары было слишком откровенным и немного пугающим. – Что не так?

\- Банши это очень редкие существа. Даже в нашем поселении нет такого. У вас что, есть банши, которая овладела своими способностями? – Стайлз теперь и сам удивился. Он так-то знал не одну банши. – Если бы у нас была банши, можно провести ритуал и с вероятностью в сто процентов найти ответ. 

\- Получается, что единственный локатор на Дикую охоту сейчас находится за океаном? – Дерек повернул голову в сторону окна. – Надо звонить Питеру и просить, чтобы они ехали сюда. Зря мы не поступили так сразу. 

\- Возможно добраться сюда будет не так просто. Мы не знаем, сколько это может занять у них времени. А еще надо выпросить у Вина звонок. Опять, – Сара закатила глаза. Стайлз не уставал сегодня кидать на неё заинтересованные взгляды. – Поселение у нас непростое. 

\- Что? Еще одна какая-то защита? – Стилински вскинул руками. – Не деревушка, а какой-то сверхъестественный танк! 

\- Так и есть, – Сара улыбнулась. – Единственная банши, которая здесь побывала, здесь и умерла. Она являлась одной из основательниц. Она и еще другие старые друиды провели ритуал по защите. Они, если без подробностей, привязали её душу и силу к этому месту. А так, как банши призывают смерть, наша деревня гордо называется город мертвых. 

\- Очень позитивно. Мне нравится. Город мечты! Дерек, давай переедем сюда навсегда? – Хейл фыркнул. 

\- Не хочешь? Тут хотя бы спокойнее, чем в Бейкон Хиллс, – на этот аргумент оборотень покачал головой и выглядел убежденным. 

\- Суть вот в чем, – она закурила еще одну сигарету. - Сюда могут попасть только те, кому сюда нужно. Вы имели информацию о нас и хотели найти встречу. Вы сделали это, но… Вас не смущает, что упал самолет и вы единственные выжившие? Вы не нашли ничего странного в этой ситуации? Стайлз, ты вероятно знаешь, какой маленький шанс выжить в авиакатастрофе? 

\- Где-то один на одиннадцать миллионов, – он посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Тебе не кажется, что вам повезло слишком сильно? 

\- Только не говори, что из-за нас погибли люди на том самолете! – Стилински неосознанно повысил голос. Хейл лишь сжал губы в ожидании ответа от друида. Она посмотрела на них сочувствующим взглядом. 

\- Нет, они погибли не из-за вас, – женщина кивнула головой. – Каждый в этом самолете должен был погибнуть в тот день. Просто судьба собрала их вместе, чтобы вы долетели. Если бы вы решили отправиться на какой-нибудь телеге умер бы кучер и сдохла лошадь, понимаете? У вас не было выбора. 

\- То есть, если наши друзья захотят отправиться сюда, снова опять упадет целый самолет смертников? - Стайлз недовольно нахмурился.

\- Это не факт. Место защищает само себя. Оно вряд ли будет повторять подобную историю. Меньше внимания, – женщина затушила сигарету. – Скорее всего они нормально долетят до города, но вот пассажиры в машине или автобусе, на котором они поедут, погибнут. 

\- И, если кому-то из моих друзей пришел час умирать, он также погибнет, и отмена поездки это не изменит? 

\- Именно. Так что или ваши друзья попадут сюда, либо погибнут. Но это слишком маленький процент. В любом случае вы не сможете ничего изменить, – Сара вздохнула и посмотрела на часы. – Нам уже пора. Завтра Вин даст допуск к интернету. И пусть идет к черту, мы напишем вашим друзьям. Пускай отправляются сюда. Если нам может помочь ваша подруга банши, то у нас есть шанс замкнуть эту историю. 

\- Я думаю нам пора. 

Сара и Стайлз переглянулись. Хмурый Дерек лишь кивнул в подтверждение своих слов. Друид и парень поднялись со своих мест и направились к выходу. В библиотеке уже никого не было, поэтому они снова закрывали помещение. 

Когда они вышли наружу, Сара без слов помахала им рукой и направилась в сторону своего домика. Они провожали её взглядом, пока она не скрылась за поворотом. Наступила тишина. Парни посмотрели друг на друга. Стилински подвигал уставшими плечами и показал Дереку на дорогу в их домик. Оборотень кивнул. 

\- Когда ты молчишь, мне кажется я сплю. 

\- Мастер делать комплименты, – Стайлз закатил глаза. Дерек усмехнулся, опять. – Почему ты такой счастливый? Раньше об твое лицо можно было бы ломать кирпичи, а теперь я видел, как ты смеёшься. 

\- Здесь намного спокойнее, чем в Бекон Хиллс, – Хейл никак не ответил на парочку уколов. В случае со Стайлзом лучше ничего не говорить. – Отсутствует желание проснуться посреди ночи и проверить не умер ли кто. 

\- Поэтому ты ушел из Бейкон Хиллс? – Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека пристальным взглядом. – Из-за постоянной тревожности. 

\- Не только, – Дерек ответил таким же взглядом. Они остановились посреди дороги. – После того, как умерла Лора там в принципе никого не осталось из семьи. Для волка семья — это превыше всего. Для моей стаи было во всяком случае. 

\- Я понял. Здесь ты чувствуешь связь со своим прошлым. Многие знали твою семью не по сводкам в газете, – Стайлз еле успел остановить себя от совета не хвататься за прошлое. Не ему говорить подобное, тем более Дереку. – Если честно, когда я смотрю на тебя сейчас возникает ощущение, что передо мной совсем другой человек. 

\- Лучше или хуже? 

\- Конечно лучше! Ты реже смотришь своим убийственным взглядом на меня и не толкаешь в школьные ящики, – Стилински усмехнулся. 

\- Это потому что ты закончил школу. Я не изменился. 

\- Звучит, как характеристика личности в письме на поступление: «Профессионально толкаю слабее себя в различные поверхности», - Стайлз фыркнул. 

\- Эта характеристика порноактера, Стайлз, – они дошли до своего домика – Несколько дней без интернета и подсознание дает о себе знать? 

\- Эй! Что за провокации! – Стайлз зашел в дом под улыбку Дерека и прокричал. – У меня хорошая фантазия! 

\- Не сомневаюсь. 

***  
\- Ничего. 

Стайлз откинулся в кресле и обреченно вздохнул. Вин позволил им воспользоваться сетью на час больше, потому что Сара пообещала бросить какую-то траву в общий костер. Если Стилински не ошибался это было название снотворного. С этой женщиной не спорил никто в поселение, кроме может быть Вина. Но даже отвоеванный один час интернета не принес никаких результатов. Все было напрасно. 

Друид была права на сто процентов. Они не смогут поймать всадников в момент похищения людей. Охоты или нет в городе или в какой-то момент появляется информация о заброшенном населенном пункте. Если бы Стайлз имел хоть малейшее представление, что увидит здесь Тео и его послание, а в каком-то мистическом ритуале Талию Хейл, то он на буксире повез бы Лидию и Кори.

Банши смогла вспомнить его и определить кто пропал, а Кори так вообще видел всадников с самого начала. У них было не много рабочих кадров, но вместе они становились крайне эффективными. Пока Сара ругалась с Вином по поводу интернета, Стайлз успел пролезть в фейсбук и написал человеку, который сто процентов прочтет его огромное сообщение. Конечно же он написал Лидии. 

У него не было возможности дождаться, что она все-таки ответит, поэтому он продолжил делать вид полного провала в поисках. В момент, когда время вышло и он окончательно сдался, в комнату зашел Дерек. Он пытался связаться с Корой. И от его внешнего вида Стайлзу резко стало плохо. Таким разбитым Хейл был только после смерти Бойда. Кажется, случилось что-то совсем ужасное. 

\- Она не отвечает. 

\- Прекрати делать из этого трагедию. Вдруг её просто нет дома или она забыла зарядить телефон, – даже после этих слов Дерек не прекратил поджимать свои губы и выглядеть, словно покойник. - Чувак, что с тобой такое? Может ты прекратишь выглядеть, как девчонка перед обмороком и объяснишь ситуацию. 

\- У нас с ней есть телефон на крайний случай. Настолько крайний, что я не стал ей звонить при Анук-ите. Стайлз, она должна была взять с первого гудка. Мы договорились, что, если кто-то не выходит на связь со второго звонка мы идем спасать друг друга. 

\- Здоровяк, тогда нам стоит подождать и попытаться снова? – Стилински потер переносицу. – Вот этого нам еще не хватало. Как можно спасти человека, если мы не имеем представления, где он находится? 

\- Она была в Канаде. 

\- О, зашибись. 

В комнату зашли Сара и Вин. Они выглядели крайне взволнованными и напряженными. Друид бросила вопросительный взгляд на Стилински, но тот лишь покачал головой в ответ. Она развернулась к альфе и ткнула в него пальцем, но ничего не сказала. Седой мужчина только закатил глаза. 

\- На дворе двадцать первый век, а мы не можем свободно пользоваться телефоном! Что за идиотизм, Вин?! – она села в кресло напротив Стайлза и закурила сигарету. Здесь даже стояла табличка, запрещающая курить, но с Сарой никто не собирался связываться. – Только скажи слово по поводу курения. Я тут же куплю билет туда, где свободный интернет. 

\- Так, давайте не будем предаваться ругани и панике. После нескольких лет паники по мелочам и попыток убить ближнего своего, я понял, что это не лучшая тактика. Предлагаю обсудить наши дальнейшие действия, – Стилински встал из-за стола с компьютером и встал между Вином и воинственно настроенной Сарой. Где-то в углу был полностью подваленный Дерек,и вообще странно, что именно Стилински остается спокойным. – Дерек, – мужчина поднял мутные от замешательства глаза на Стайлза. – Завтра мы позвоним Коре в это же время. Она реально может быть сейчас занята или не иметь доступа к телефону. Не будем паниковать раньше времени.

\- Хорошо. 

\- Что хорошо? Вот так вот просто соглашаешься? Неужели сегодня пойдет дождь из пельменей? – Стайлз был удивлен такой быстрой и безоговорочной победой. Он передернул плечами от уже пришедшего в себя Дерека. – В чем секрет? 

\- Кора сказала почти такую же фразу, когда я потребовал всего после одного пропущенного звонка для организации спасательной операции. Она упоминала свидание с горячим парнем и, что не возьмет трубку, если позвонит сам волчий бог, – уголки губ слегка дрогнули. – Не то что я. 

\- Она, конечно, тоже не самая нормальная из семьи Хейл, но из всех оставшихся максимально адекватная, – перед глазами встал сразу образ Питера. Определённо Кора самая нормальная из всех. 

\- Попробуй украсть её картошку фри, и дядя Питер покажется ангелом.   
\- Парни, я конечно все понимаю. Молодость там и все такое, но может ближе к делу? Вообще у меня назрел довольно логичный вопрос не к вам, а к Саре, – он посмотрел на своего советника. – Я обещал помочь тому парню, но вмешиваться в Дикую охоту, путешествия во времени и оставшуюся стаю Хейлов у меня нет желания. 

\- Дикая охота это бесконечный источник проблем. Избавиться от нее нужно раз и навсегда. Эта ситуация поможет нашим детям не боятся лошадей, пистолетов и поездов. Хейлы были нашими друзьями десятки лет, а ты не собираешься помочь последним её потомкам? – она была спокойна, когда говорила весьма логичные аргументы альфе, но настроение её сразу изменилось, когда речь зашла о… Тео и Лиаме. – Я верну мальчиков чего бы мне это не стоило. Знаешь, я уже сделала много вещей и не собираюсь отступать. 

\- Я могу помочь сам. Втягивать стаю в это не собираюсь, – Вин сделал свой выбор. Стайлз не нашел в этом ничего плохого. Он понимал желание настоящего вожака защитить своих близких, но и Сара ему не чужая. Получить помощь от самого сильного члена стаи, это не плохо. – Мой брат уже помог вам. 

\- Потому что он не был трусом. 

\- И посмотри, к чему это привело. 

Глаза Вина загорелись красным, Сара состроила недовольное лицо. Она не могла не признать, что результат ей нравился, но их разговор выходил за рамки её терпения. Женщина знала многое, но все равно недостаточно, чтобы спасти парней. Сейчас в отличии от момента, когда исчез Тео, она не знала ничего. Эти игры со временем уже совсем запарили мозги. От очередного витка ругани их спас Стайлз. 

\- Сказал же, давайте без ругани. Если Вин сможет помочь нам разобраться с проблемами, это замечательно. Так, с Корой разобрались, с ресурсами тоже. Точно! Думаю, моего смс по прибытию будет недостаточно моей стае. Она так или иначе скоро будет здесь, – и как надеялся Стилински попадет не таким же способом, как они с Дереком. – И, конечно, они с радостью пройдут ритуал. Так что не переживайте по этому поводу. 

\- Хорошо, – Сара молчала и продолжала сверлить Вина взглядом. Он кивнул ей на дверь, прекрасно осознавая, что разговора не избежать. Неприятности так и преследовали его с этой женщиной. – Мы выйдем поговорить. 

\- Не будешь подслушивать, о чем? – Стайлз повернулся к Дереку. Тот усмехнулся. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что Вин, как альфа может услышать нас на другом конце деревни? Опрометчиво так говорить. Лучше пытаться подавать знаки, – Хейл сильнее сжал челюсть, замолкая. От Стилински это не скрылось. 

\- Подавать знаки тебе – это бессмысленное занятие, – Стайлз махнул рукой. – Зато читать тебя легко, как открытую книгу. 

\- Неправда, – Дерек даже не знал на что ему конкретно обратить внимание, на то, что Стайлз подавал ему какие-то знаки или рассердиться на слова про книгу. Он не раскрытая книга. Ну, может не для Стайлза. 

\- Хочешь докажу? – обычно эти слова не заканчивались ничем хорошим. Что именно хотел доказать ему Стилински? Хейла передернуло.

Стайлз подошел к Дереку вплотную и посмотрел ему в глаза. Почему оборотень никогда не замечал, как соблазнительно пляшут черти на дне зрачков Стилински. Парень перед ним уже не был тем самым подростком в школе с вечно ломающимся джипом и ртом, который не замолкал. Но кем же стал Стайлз? Для Дерека?

Парень наклонил голову, позволяя Хейлу прийти в себя от эмоций. 

\- Мы обязательно спасем Кору. Как бы глубоко она не застряла бы в заднице. Канада — это не луна, мы сможем туда попасть. Все будет хорошо, – он толкнул его в плечо. Дерек решил сдаться, для Стайлза он открытая книга. – Хотя я уверен, что все будет хорошо. Скоро появится стая и мы справимся с этим. 

\- Я доверюсь тебе. 

От такого ворчуна Дерека Хейла было приятно услышать слова о доверии. Стилински усмехнулся и кивнул ему в сторону выхода. Сначала из домика вышел оборотень, за ним следовал Стайлз. Они посмотрели на чистое небо и улыбнулись друг другу. Начинающий друид решил поговорить с Сарой по поводу странного влияния места на Дерека.

Пока Стилински прибывал в своих планах, Хейл начал трепать его за плечо, указывая на небо. Глаза Стайлза сначала просто расширились, а потом захотели вывалиться наружу. За этим последовал неконтролируемый истеричный смех. Словно листок, сорванный с дерева, далеко в небе падал самолет. Он был небольшой и скорее всего частный. Стайлз сразу догадался чей именно этот самолет. 

Со всех концов деревни начали сбегаться оборотни к центру деревни. Видимо они имели определённый план на случай этого. Стилински прищурился и увидел Вина, потом он встретился глазами с Сарой, и она ему кивнула, давая понять, что все поняла. Невероятная женщина. Теперь у Стайлза есть кумир. Он вновь посмотрел на небо и ткнул Хейла кулаком в грудь. Скоро это станет привычкой. 

\- Лучше бы новости почитал в фейсбуке, чем строчить Лидии сообщение! Наши мальчики сами о всем догадались!

***  
Лампочка мигала каждые тридцать две секунды. Это был настоящий повод для неконтролируемой злости. Сначала девушка держала себя в руках, но последний час смотрела неотрывно на раздражитель и тихо рычала. Она слышала о пытках с капающей водой, долго же придется им ждать. 

Брюнетка была прикована к каким-то воротам. Настолько плотно, что двигать она могла только головой. Видимо девушка являлась ценным информатором. Правда уровень обслуживания в этом отеле давал слабину. Лампочка снова моргнула, и она смогла сдержать золотые глаза и когти. Позади раздались шаги. Замечательно, все повторится снова. 

\- Ну что, Кора. Ты готова рассказать, где сейчас Дерек? 

\- Гори в аду.


	19. Водные знаки

У них было много проблем. По всей видимости уже стоит переставать беспокоиться по этому поводу. Вопрос об их спокойствии всегда будет оставаться открытым. Сначала они попали в прошлое, потом столкнулись со стаей Джастина, прошли опасный ритуал, спасали сердце Тео и теперь им нужно не допустить его путешествие в ад. Но конкретно сейчас у Лиама были проблемы с краном.

Это был личный челлендж для Данбара. Он лежал на матрасе, скрестив руки на груди, нахмурив брови, и недовольно сопел, пока каждые семь секунд с крана падала капля. Тео, кстати, спокойно лежал рядом и читал газету. И Лиам не мог сказать точно, что его бесило больше, чертов кран и лень подойти закрутить вентиль или этот обреченный на ад козел, который ведет себя слишком спокойно.

Прошло два дня с того момента, как Тео споткнулся о гирлянду. Данбар продолжал злился на собственную тупость и невнимательность. Как Лиам мог забыть, что, попав сюда, не был оборотнем? Как можно быть настолько идиотом? И вот теперь осознание резко вдарило по голове.

Лиама трясло эти два дня от еле сдерживаемого гнева. В первую ночь он так и не смог сомкнуть глаза, радует лишь одно, Тео тоже. Последовательность его эмоций была проста: страх за Рейкена порождал гнев на все и всех вокруг него. Его глаза, словно маяк вспыхивали время от времени. Тео дипломатически молчал. Он прекрасно понимал, что связываться с озлобленным Лиамом себе дороже.

Все романтические чувства с одной стороны отошли на второй план, а с другой то и дело накрывали с головой. Ему хотелось вжать Тео в матрас, максимально соприкоснуться с его горячей кожей и лежать так сутками напролет с перерывами на поесть и туалет. Но теперь с новыми проблемами стало совершенно не до этого. И Лиам хотелось выть от отчаяния.

Еще одна странность, которая преследовала их эти два дня — тишина. Парни обдумывали варианты и пытались осознать неприятный для себя факт. Два дня практически полной тишины. Тео знал, рано или поздно Лиам взорвется, как граната, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Каким образом он может успокоить подростка, если сам напуган? Перед глазами все время стояло лицо Тары. Он уяснил урок с прошлого раза. Повторения не хотелось.

А вот что действительно было нормальным для них, это то, что Данбар, сверкнув глазами и не отдавая себе отчет, подпрыгнул на матрасе и с максимально злобным видом подошёл к несчастному крану. Он резко дернул за вентиль. Вода перекрылась, а ржавый вентиль оторвался. Лиам не додумался сделать ничего умнее, как бросить его на пол и тихо зарычать. Вот сейчас у гранаты сорвало чеку; Тео отложил в сторону газету. Понеслась.

— Я отправлюсь с тобой. Что хочешь мне говори. Меня не волнует, — Лиам продолжил свое злобное шествование по квартире до балкона и уставился на затянутое тучами небо. Он услышал, как матрас тихо заскрипел и затем обреченный вздох Тео.

— Нет, Лиам, ты со мной никуда не пойдешь.

— Пойду.

— Нет.

Они уставились друг на друга. Тео смотрел крайне снисходительно и взволнованно, а Лиам стрелял лучами смерти из глаз. Рейкен решил первый прервать их зрительную дуэль и сел за стол. Он ни под каким предлогом не собирался брать с собой Лиама. Чего бы это не стоило. Если Данбар будет его ненавидеть пускай.

— Один раз сработало, сработает и другой. Я не могу позволить тебе попасть туда в одиночку. Ты это понимаешь? — Лиам не успел задуматься о провокационности вопроса, но слово не воробей, поэтому не стал обращать внимания. Тео лишь улыбнулся и дернул левой бровью в каком-то непонятном для Данбара жесте.

— Дело не в том, что это может не сработать, а в том, что я не хочу, — Лиама словно ледяной водой окатило. Значит причина была именно в нежелании самого Тео. Подросток начал глубоко и часто дышать, пытаясь успокоиться. Рейкен заметил его реакцию и поспешил объясниться. — Если это будет тот ад, в который я попадал… Я не хочу, чтобы ты был там.

— Я готов на это, — Лиама честно говоря успокоили эти слова. Он обладал способностью накручивать себя очень быстро.

— Но я не готов, — Тео встал и подошел к Данбару. До парня оставалось каких-то полшага. Он знал, что только так сможет донести до Лиама суть вещей. — Тут мы оказались по моей глупости. И нам ужасно повезло, что нас не раскидало кого куда. Давай поступим хоть раз как Стайлз. Подумаем головой.

— Слишком сложно, — Лиам улыбнулся.

— Что, если ты прицепишься ко мне и мы попадем в разные временные линии? А вернемся ли мы сюда назад? Лучше, если я буду знать куда возвращаться. Проблематично будет купить билет на автобус в Меловой период, — Тео отошел от Лиама, который начал пахнуть возбуждением. У них сейчас и без этого достаточно проблем.

— Как думаешь, когда это действительно может произойти? — Лиам постарался посмотреть на проблему под другим углом. Они упускали некоторые вещи из внимания, которые, казалось, маячили перед носом. Как же им сейчас не хватает Лидии и Стайлза. Данбар лишний раз убедился в их необходимости. В необходимости подобных людей.

— Думаю скоро, — Тео открыл холодильник и достал оттуда сок. Он старался не думать об этом, но все эти разговоры заставляли дрожать от неприятного предвкушения. Какое-то странное ощущение все чаще и чаще тревожило его, помимо страха. — Все происходит слишком быстро.

— Это то, что я действительно не могу понять. В смысле мы и так мало знаем о ситуации, но вот это и впрямь за гранью воображения, — Данбар сделал недовольное лицо. — Мы же не начнем преждевременно стареть или еще чего?

— Не знаю, но определённо что-то происходит…

И вот они снова замолчали. Каждый погрузился в свои мысли. Лиам волновался из-за сокращающегося временного промежутка и других последствий этого. Тео же ломал голову, что вероятно они задержались в прошлом дольше положенного, если так вообще, можно сказать. И возможно время таким образом пытаемся намекнуть, что пора сваливать.

— Лиам, мы не можем оставаться в прошлом до бесконечности. Наша временная петля должна замкнуться иначе все полетит к чертям. Я чувствую это своей пятой точкой, — Тео посмотрел на Данбара максимально серьезным взглядом и шумно отпил сока. Комичная ситуация, по мнению подростка.

Лиам уже придумал не смешной, но очень важный комментарий по этому поводу, но почувствовал знакомый запах, поэтому промолчал. Тео выгнул бровь в немом вопросе и сам сконцентрировался. Теперь и на его лице застыло некое удивление и нарастающий страх. Обычно такие визиты не проходят для них без последствий. Он встал со своего стула и пошел открывать дверь.

— Сара?

— Ни привет тебе, ни пока, — женщина мотнула своими волосами и громко фыркнула, без разрешения проходя в квартиру. Она улыбнулась Лиаму и сняла очки, быстро пробегая по квартире взглядом. Тео запоздало закатил глаза на новое замечание. — Где ваши манеры, молодой человек?

— Я могу сказать «Пока»? — Тео закрыл дверь и ответил женщине максимально язвительно. Это их неофициальное приветствие, вместо добрых слов плевок желчи. Лиам уже привык к подобному, поэтому просто покачал головой.

— Сара, налить тебе чай? Сигарету? — Данбар оторвался от созерцания уже наскучивших облаков и подошел к чайнику. Он был наполнен водой ровно наполовину, поэтому парень просто нажал на кнопку и достал кружку для гостей.

— Учись, Тео, — Рейкен решил проигнорировать совет друида. Он вновь сел на свой стул и посмотрел в окно. Сара на то и была Сарой, потому что среагировала практически мгновенно. Она прищурилась и посмотрела на отрешённого Лиама. — Как понимаю, на мои плохие новости вы ответите своими.

— Кто-нибудь может зайти сюда и сказать, что купил торт? Одни проблемы, — Лиам выпустил когти, но быстро взял себя в руки, возвращая себе контроль. Сара обреченно вздохнула.

— Ну и кто будет жаловаться первый? — только и сказал Тео. Лиам бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

— Давайте для начала сделаем чай.

Все молча согласились. Они разлили кипяток по кружкам, положили сколько кому надо сахара и бросили по пакетику чая. Сара выудила из кармана пачку сигарет и положила на стол. Лиам не стал долго раздумывать и вытащил одну и быстро закурил. Тео фыркнул на это, но сдержал очередной комментарий про курящих подростков. Первой все же начала Сара.

— Мне стала доступна некая информация, — она положила перед парнями старинную записную книжку. От неё пахло чем-то странным и зловещим. Лиам подозрительно посмотрел на женщину. Почему она не могла принести её раньше. — Мой давний знакомый прислал её из Румынии. Нам казалось, мы потеряли книжку давным-давно. Как выяснилось нет.

— И что же там такого, что ты пришла сюда лично, а не позвонила? — Тео прекрасно понимал, что ситуация накаляется. Активность женщины определяла степень нависшей проблемы. Должно случиться что-то по-настоящему серьезное для личного визита.

— Я нашла документальное подтверждение о путешествии во времени. Это прямое доказательство возможности вашего случая, — она сделала затяжку и выдохнула с каким-то стеклянным взглядом. — Там конечно своя была ситуация, но очень похожа на вашу. Когда темный лис в одном из столкновений схватил меч, земля провалилась под ним, и он пропал.

— Но откуда они узнали, что он переместился именно во времени, а не просто в ад в качестве наказания? — Тео конечно хотел получить, как можно больше информации, но вот это ничего нового им не говорило.

— Они тоже так думали. До тех пор, пока неожиданно не наткнулись на его фамилию в старых газетах. И, когда я говорю в старых, я имею ввиду в очень старых газетах, — она затушила сигарету. Лиам курил не спеша. — Этим газетам было пятьдесят лет. Они так и не поняли, какого черта произошло, но мы то знаем.

— Получается, что наш друг темный лис? — Лиам постарался сдержать свои эмоции. Он не видел того Стайлза, но ему было достаточно историй. Если верить словам Скотта — это был ужас. Именно тогда и погибла его первая настоящая любовь и дочь Криса Арджента. Может это и есть причина, по которой Стайлз иногда выпадает из разговора и подолгу смотрит на свою руку.

— Не факт. Может кто-то рядом. В том случае лис полностью подчинил человека. Сложно сказать про вашего друга, — она кивнула на манер Дебби. От этого действия Лиам только потупил глаза. Он правда этого не знал.

— Наш друг был одержим.

— Ох, возможно это и есть причина. Никто не знает наверняка, — Сара подвигала губами из стороны в сторону, причмокнула и глубоко выдохнула. — В любом случае конец моей истории такой. После обнаружения газет и информации с участием темного лиса, они попытались его вернуть. И у них ничего не получилось.

— Это объясняет причину, по которой мы все еще здесь, — Тео озвучил, как ему казалось очевидную вещь. Вот только Сара и Лиам выглядели крайне заинтересованными в объяснении. Он повернул свою голову в сторону Данбара. — Как думаешь, фиалочка, твой альфа не попытался вернуть свою бету обратно? Я думаю много раз и до сих пор пытается.

— Да, вероятно, ты прав, — такие мысли не приходили в его голову. Причина, по которой они не могли вернуться при помощи стаи отошла на второй план. Если подумать, Скотт, наверное, в ту же секунду попытался это сделать.

— Но есть еще один важный момент. Как раз это и есть плохие новости, — Сара сделала театральную паузу, чтобы вдохнуть побольше воздуха. — Они смогли отследить движение мужчины в прошлом до одного момента. До одного конкретного дня. Дальше его след исчез. Словно он провалился сквозь землю.

— Значит, он мог вновь попасть в ад? — Лиам прищурился на Сару и перевел взгляд на напряженного донельзя Тео.

— Нет, — гора упала с плеч Лиама, и он чуть ли не осел на пол от облегчения. Он уже успел напридумывать всяких невозможных вещей: и то, что после второго попадания в ад Тео не вернется или это убьёт его, и ещё много чего. — Они подняли записи о хранении и использовании меча за эти пятьдесят лет и дату исчезновения мужчины. Меч не трогали, а значит Рубин тут не причем. Вы знаете, кто такое мог провернуть?

— Может это всадники Дикой охоты? — Лиам пожал плечами и вновь посмотрел на Рейкена. Парень лишь закатил глаза, будто подросток сморозил полную глупость. — Чего ты так реагируешь? Я просто предполагаю.

— Всадники стирают всю информацию о человеке. А они как-то смогли найти газету, Лиам, — слова Тео звучали крайне убедительными. — Я думаю, что тот мужчина не был лисом, после того, как попал в ад. Ты же в начале путешествия не был оборотнем, фиалочка.

— Думаю, ты прав.

— Я боюсь у этого эффекта есть свой временной промежуток, — Сара перевела взгляд с одного парня на другого. Они за свою короткую жизнь повидали больше, чем многие оборотни в их селении. И во всем виноват неметон.

Лиам и Тео посмотрели друг на друга. Они без слов, ментально спорили друг с другом, посылая возмущенные взгляды. Сара лишь улыбнулась таким невербальным жестам. Парни начали улавливать связь их проблем с историей друида. Однако пока целой теории в их головах не сложилось. Им обоим было страшно рассказывать про это. В любом случае Сара ничего хорошего не скажет. Первый сдался Лиам.

— Нет уж, Тео, давай по очереди связываться с чем-то смущающим, страшным или неинтересным. Я взял Дика в первый раз на руки. Твоя очередь, — Данбар скрестил руки на груди и отвернул голову в сторону, как капризный ребенок. Тео закатил глаза в миллионный раз за этот день.

— Лучше бы твоя справедливость работала при выполнении обязанностей по дому, — Данбар лишь фыркнул. Тео был прав, но признавать это конечно же он не будет. Рейкен сделал круговое движение головой, будто окончательно собирался с мыслями. Как же ему было страшно. — Скоро я снова попаду в ад.

— Как ты можешь попасть в ад, если Рубин сейчас не у нас? — Сару было тяжело удивить в этой жизни, но у Тео получилось. Женщина от неожиданности немного приоткрыла рот и потянулась к пачке сигарет. Лиам решил присоединяется к ней, под недовольный взгляд Тео.

— Еще одну, отстань.

— Скотт меня убьет, — Тео снова посмотрел на Сару. — Если быстро и по-простому, то все, что происходит сейчас с нашими версиями в нормальной временной линии также отражается на нас. И не вдаваясь в подробности… За некоторые не очень хорошие вещи девушка альфы Лиама отправит меня в ад. Оттуда меня потом освободит Лиам.

— Все может быть проще или нет? — Сара закатила глаза. У неё не укладывалось в голове все это. Все действия, которые происходят с другими версиями парней, находящиеся в своем времени, отражаются на них. Как, что и почему. Почему меч не умеет разговаривать. Это бы упростило все. — И как вы пришли к этому?

— Ну, я не единственная химера. Существовало еще несколько. И… потом их не стало. За это меня и сослали в ад, — Лиам дернул плечами и головой.

— И еще за парочку вещей.

— Не суть, Лиам,— Тео обреченно вздохнул. Ему было тяжело говорить все это, когда он чувствовал легкие уколы совести. Да, Рейкен наделал стае Скотта кучу проблем и никогда не сможет полностью искупить вину. — Я забрал силу их через специальные когти.

— Да, слышала, что-то подобное, — как ни странно, Саре было почти все равно на прошлое Тео. Она сразу поняла, что парень тот еще мудак, но активно пытается это изменить. Друид решила дать ему настоящий шанс сделать это после ритуала. В тот вечер она узнала немного «настоящего» Тео. Тогда он не мог врать.

Рейкен кивнул ей в ответ и щелкнул пальцами, вызывая несколько искр. Женщина призадумалась на несколько секунд, а потом словно очнулась от транса, посмотрела в глаза Тео и хмыкнула.

— Ты до сих пор оборотень?

— Да, — ответил не Тео, а Лиам. Он отчетливо ощущал присутствие второго волка в квартире. Хотя, судя по сложившимся обстоятельствам, Тео должен был снова стать химерой. Данбар надеялся им не придется второй раз проходить ритуал для очищения.

— Но это для нас является логичным. Понимаешь ли, Сара, мы забыли об этом факте в новогодней суете, но он все равно является нормальным для нас, — Лиам сделал паузу. Тео был с ним немного не согласен. Эта информация всплывала в его голове каждый день, но он не хотел поднимать панику до определённого момента. Кто же знал, что все так получится. Тем временем Лиам продолжил. — Но это должно было произойти на несколько месяцев позже.

— Ты говоришь про ад или убийство химер? — Рейкен облегченно выдохнул. Сара не заостряла внимание на неприятных вещах. Ей все же не следует знать, кем являлись для него эти химеры. Доверие вещь хрупкая и теперь он понимал это.

— Обо всем. Это случилось с не очень большим промежутком времени, но намного позже, и мы теперь со дня на день ожидаем, ну понимаешь, ада, — прозвучало зловеще. Лиам скривил губы.

— Я думаю… — Сара вновь замолчала. Она постаралась сложить всю известную ей информацию воедино и посмотреть со стороны на общую картину. Парни затихли, решив не перебивать, пока женщина думала. Она наклонила голову и наконец заговорила. — Все указывает на то, что время пытается вас вышвырнуть из этой временной линии.

— Каким это образом? — Тео передернул плечами. Он резко переключился на свои скудные знания по физике, но не нашел ответа.

— Вам здесь не место попросту говоря. Мы, сверхъестественный и обычный мир, это понимаем. Рубин открыл вам дорогу сюда, но она, видимо, в один конец. Время пытается вернуть баланс и убрать вас из прошлого, — она опять чмокнула губами. Соглашаясь в своей голове со своей новой теорией. — Если судить по истории того мужчины, то это так и есть. Он просто исчез. Он бы мог попытаться изменить свою судьбу в прошлом, но не смог. Время восстановило баланс и попросту стерло его.

— Нас пытается уничтожить время. Зашибись.

— Когда мы вернемся, я убью Стайлза и никто меня не остановит, — глаза Тео вспыхнули желтым от злобы. Ну как они могли попасть в такую заварушку? Лиам сказал максимально емко. Каким образом им теперь вытащить свои задницы отсюда, неизвестно. Тем более Тео на какое-то время выйдет из игры.

— Я думаю эффекты с вас настоящих будут наступать все быстрее, пытаясь приблизить вас к точке во времени, когда вы попали сюда, — Сара закивала. — Да, тот мужчина исчез. Думаю, его или стерло, или забросило туда, где оставить о себе знаков он не смог.

— Сара, ты не помогаешь! — Тео подскочил на стуле и подошел к холодильнику. В каком-то глупом рефлексе, он открыл его и закрыл. Он просто не знал, куда себя девать после всей этой информации.

— Это пока! Пока не помогаю. Тео, для начала нужно признать проблему во всей её многозначности, чтобы ничего не упустить. И только потом начать искать выход, — Сара махнула ему рукой, призывая успокоиться. — Садись, — Тео послушался её. — Итак. Ряд важных вопросов. На сколько ты попадал в ад в настоящем?

— Где-то на два-три месяца, — Лиам подумал, что в аду время идет как-то по-другому и был прав. Тео понятия не имел.

— То есть, если он попадет в ад сейчас, то вернется примерно через три недели или месяц. Из-за этих ваших примерно два-три месяца мы не можем точно посчитать сколько у вас осталось времени. Но пока выходит, что половину вы потеряли. И кажется, этот эффект ускоряется, — Данбар посмотрел на Тео. Тот не стал язвить, а просто обреченно выдохнул. — Думаю у вас осталось примерно от одного до двух месяцев здесь. Может меньше, может больше.

— И считай половину этого времени я проведу в аду. Лучше не придумаешь, — Тео не смог сдержаться. Он пытался. Честно, но не смог. Он снова резко подскочил с места и со всего размаху ударил в стену. По кирпичу пошли трещины.

— Что ты творишь?! — Лиам подошел к парню и взял его окровавленную руку. Она быстро затягивалась, но Данбар все равно решил проверить на предмет повреждения. Тео, к слову, против не был, когда теплые пальцы приложились к ноющей кисти. Во всяком случае это помогало успокоиться.

— И не волнуйся, Тео. Мы не потеряем зря этого времени, — Сара встала из-за стола. — Джастину пора взять себя в руки и поговорить с пустынными волчицами. Они знают про наш меч намного больше, чем мы! Что за бред. Теперь у нас просто нет выбора.

— Зачем вам тратить на это время?

— Все просто, Тео. Мы не можем бросаться направо и налево своими предположениями, мы должны оперировать фактами. Факт простой. Вы можете исчезнуть из временной линии из-за нашего меча. Меча, который вообще не должен был покинуть стаю. Он был там так долго, что они смогли познать его тайны.

— Ты думаешь, вы сможете найти способ спасти нас? — Лиам перевел свои наивные глаза с ладони Тео на Сару, но пока не отпустил руку. Тео же состроил вопросительное выражение лица. Еще вот с этим надо разобраться.

— Я не думаю. Я знаю, Лиам. И ты поедешь со мной! — она отхлебнула чай и закурила сигарету. Данбар посмотрел на Рейкена и отпустил его руку.

— Хватит, Лиам. В них есть никотин, ты же это чувствуешь, — Тео снова закатил глаза, когда Данбар сел на свой стул и злобно, прищуриваясь на него отпил чай.

— До рождества мы все подготовим к поездке. У нас есть небольшой фургончик. Возьмем выходные и отправимся решать наши проблемы. На следующий день после праздника в обед поедем в пустыню. Фраза «Время играет против нас» приобрела совершенно другой смысл, — она блаженно курила сигарету. — Как думаешь, Тео, до рождества дотянешь?

— Думаю, вряд ли. Если ты права и время сокращается… — он кинул взгляд на взволнованного Лиама. — Свой рождественский подарок я получу уже после прекрасного отпуска со своей сестрой. Главное, чтобы меня не унесло куда-нибудь к динозаврам и вернуло сюда.

— Без понятия, куда ты попадешь, но с большой вероятностью, что все будет так, как и в настоящем. Эти действия совершала светлая лиса. Осечек быть не должно, — она затушила на треть закуренную сигарету. Как и обычно, после таких нервов женщина не могла усидеть на месте и хотела рваться в бой. — Думаю, вернешься ты точно сюда, Лиам является для тебя чем-то вроде маяка.

— Предположение.

— Надежда скорее.

Сара встала со своего места и надела очки. Она всегда поступала так, когда собиралась уходить. Парни перевели на неё взгляд. Рейкен после новой короткой борьбы в гляделки с Данбаром, вызвался проводить друида до двери. После того, как она обулась, женщина пристально посмотрела на Тео. Парень сказал ей только губами губами, чтобы Лиам не услышал: "коробочка". Она кивнула, понимая. 

— Я обещаю тебе, все будет хорошо. Мы справимся. Все будут в безопасности. Пока.

— Пока, — хором попрощались парни. Тео хотел сказать спасибо, но как-то заколебался. Он еще научится говорить это не только Лиаму. Он развернулся к подростку со взъерошенными волосами и странным выражением лица. — Время против нас, древний меч и возрастающие коммунальные услуги. Похер, Лиам, давай закажем пиццу и насладимся оставшимся спокойным временем. Можно же заказать вино?

— Властелин колец последняя часть, морская пицца и рождественский подарок сегодня. Плевать на приметы.

— Плевать.  
***  
— Это произойдет скоро.

От слов Тео Лиам сжал свою кружку намного сильнее, чем ожидал. Короче теперь ему нужна новая, потому что у этой нет ручки. Из его руки хлынула кровь от многочисленных порезов, но они затянулись слишком быстро, чтобы он успел спохватиться. Все его внимание заняла глупая и очевидная фраза Рейкена. Нельзя такое говорить людям.

Сара ушла пять часов назад и вестей от неё больше не было. Они успели съесть пиццу, безрезультатно выпить бутылку вина и досмотреть Властелин колец. План минимум был выполнен, оставалось только вручить Тео его рождественский подарок. Данбара затрясло, как велосипедиста на гравии. Он хотел метнуться к своему секретному месту, где лежал подарок, но его остановили.

— Давай потом, Лиам? — он улыбнулся так тепло, что подросток на несколько секунд завис от этих искрящихся каким-то счастьем глаза. Почему его не пугало это? Данбар грозился каждую секунду отдать богу душу, а этот засранец светиться, как рождественская звезда.

— Почему ты такой счастливый? После всего, что мы узнали? — парень не мог не заразиться всеми этими лучами добра от Тео. Он улыбнулся ему в ответ и будь проклят этот мир, он слышал, как сердце Рейкена дрогнуло. Сердце Рейкена, мудака-суперконтроль-тела, дрогнуло от улыбки влюбленного-дурака-Данбара.

От всех этих признаний самому себе у него закружилась голова, будто он был глубоко под водой и вынырнул, с жадностью хватая воздух. Неужели он и правда влюбился? Не чувствовал обычную симпатию, а именно влюбился, втрескался, потерялся в его светлых глазах, жить не может, не отдаст никому на свете? В среднем три чертовых недели без возможности наслаждаться им. Где-то сверху перекрыли кислород.

— Я уже говорил это перед ритуалом. Мы не будем сдаваться и найдем выход. Вот и все. Всегда будут проблемы и опускать руки не в нашем стиле. Тем более… — он глубоко вздохнул. Тео долго думал, что сказать и как признаться Лиаму. Как найти правильный момент, возможно, он наконец поймал его. Пусть сегодня он побудет за старшего и первый скажет не то, чтобы признание в любви, возможно нечто более важное. — Мне есть куда возвращаться. Понимаешь? Повод вернуться из самого ада.

— Конечно у тебя есть повод. Это же ад, — Лиам боится понимать намеки Тео так, как они звучат в его голове. Если он ошибется и Рейкен испытывает совсем не те чувства, которые парень успел за две секунды себе напридумать… Его сердце превратиться в порошок и развеется на ветру через уши.

Он не мог понять откуда ему это известно, может предчувствие, а может мозг без его ведома посчитал отведенное ему время, но земля начнет трескаться под его ногами минут через десять, может меньше. Тот же страх и легкость в груди, как и всегда. Эти ощущения скоро станут для него обычным делом. В этот раз, если признаться самому себе он не боялся, как в прошлые разы. Он знал, что вернется. Он хотел этого. Он хотел вернуться к Лиаму.

Парни стояли посреди комнаты. Безбожно грязной комнате. Только экстренная ситуация останавливала Тео от генеральной уборки. Он насчитал тринадцать носков Лиама разбросанных по комнате. Как всегда, на один меньше. Две его футболки, шорты. Их общие коробки из-под пиццы, других закусок, пустая бутылка красного вина. Он также приметил две капли красной жидкости на простынях. Опять химчистка.

О, а еще он приметил, что солнце окрасило уже чистое небо в оранжевый цвет, такой насыщенный, что не верилось. Этот свет превратил лицо Лиама в горящую мишень с таким соблазнительным контуром губ, слегка приоткрытых. Он пообещал себе сделать это, пообещал. Рейкен в начале оправдывал себя, что боялся получить по роже, поэтому молчал. Но, к черту врать самому себе, ничего он не боялся. Только неожиданно отвергнутых чувств. Однако это возможно единственное во что он отказывался верить.

— Давай не будем врать друг другу? — Рейкен улыбнулся в его прекрасно-сексуальной манере и мозги Лиама окончательно оплавились. Он просто смотрел на губы Тео, пока тот собирался с силами продолжить.

Рейкен, будто боялся обжечься, аккуратно приложил тыльную часть ладони к лицу Лиама и провел по линии челюсти. Каково же приятно слышать, что уже бешенный пульс Данбара еще сильнее ускорился. Подросток сдерживался, чтобы не закрыть глаза от удовольствия. Пусть вселенная горит за его спиной, ему все равно. Важны лишь следующие слова Тео.

— Этот ад будет по-настоящему ужасным, потому что там не будет тебя. Не знаю, где я проснусь, но не увидеть твое заспанное лицо, взъерошенные волосы, счастливое лицо после первого глотка кофе и улыбку после душа, теперь это настоящая катастрофа для меня. Каждая мелочь на вес золота, — Тео решил говорить просто правду. Ни уменьшать, не приукрашивать. Все это он видел каждый день и его сердце не могло оставаться непричастным. — Ты был тем, кто вцепился в мою руку своими когтями и не собирался отпускать. Пожалуйста, не отпускай меня. Сара сказала правду. Ты мой маяк. И в самую темную ночь я не заблужусь.

Лиам просто не смог больше сдерживаться. Он должен был сделать хоть что-то, и он не нашел ничего умнее, чем прижаться к телу и обнять его до хруста костей. Тео улыбнулся и обнял подростка в ответ. Он чувствовал, как его футболка намокает в районе правой груди и нежно погладил Лиама по голове. Тот лишь всхлипнул.

— Плакса.

— Отстань.

— Меня не будет три недели. Ты же не собираешься плакать каждый день?

— Ничего не обещаю.

Лиам отстранился от Тео и посмотрел на него своими красными глазами. Кто когда-либо плакал по нему? Он и сам считал слезы только способом манипуляции, видеть их на лице Данбара доставляло мазохистское удовольствие. Самолюбие не совместимо с такими сильными чувствами к другому человеку.

— Я так много бы хотел сказать, — Рейкен опять улыбнулся.

— Слова — это отстой, Тео. Я научу тебя, что обычно нужно делать.

Лиам схватил парня за плечо правой рукой, крепко сжимая, а левой притянул его голову ближе. Он поцеловал Тео. Глаза Рейкена раскрылись в приятном удивлении и тут же закрылась от наслаждения. Данбар с жадностью целовал и покусывал губы, которые снились ему каждый день. Они всегда были так близко от него, но все равно недосягаемые. Теперь же его желание исполнилось наяву, и он собирался взять от момента первого поцелуя максимум.

Тео целовался так давно, что это казалось было лишь в его воображении. Он углубил поцелуй, в желании получить больше. Тепло и настойчивость Лиама выбивало окончательно землю из-под ног. Ему хотелось получить всего Данбара здесь и сейчас. Он сокрушался на мир и время в своей голове.

Этот поцелуй показал их скрытые таланты в ныряние под воду. Они целовались уже больше минуты и даже нехватка воздуха не могла заставить их оторваться. Лиам отстранился первым, глубоко дыша. У него кружилась голова и такое же замученное, но счастливое лицо Тео, расплывалось. Когда он хоть немного пришел в себя парни снова бросились друг на друга. Они пытались урвать каждую секунду.

Тео положил ладони на лицо Лиама, нежно сжимая и захватывая контроль над его действиями. Данбар поместил руки парню на талию прижимая к себе. В этот раз не получилось целоваться до головокружения. Земля начала уходить из-под ног не метафорично, а в прямом смысле.

Лиам был быстро и методично отброшен Тео назад. После их дневного разговора у них появился план. И Рейкен реально собирался ему следовать и взял обещание с Данбара. Парень фыркнул на такое грубое обращение, но не собирался обижаться. Он потом толкнет Тео, когда тот вернется.

Подростку хватило всего двух секунд, чтобы бросить оборотню рюкзак со всем необходимым. Они не знали, попадет ли Тео в настоящий ад или опять совершит путешествие во времени. У них реально было мало информации. Половина их идей строилась на воздушных замках. В рюкзаке было немного еды, воды и янтарного аконита, который теперь был также необходим.

Они смотрели друг на друга с секунду, пока Тео боролся с разрушающимся непривычно медленно полом. А может это всего лишь сверхъестественные силы дали ему возможность запомнить на три долгих недели, какого оттенка глаза его Лиама. Да, Лиам определённо его и ему все равно, что думает сам Данбар.

— Так, Лиам. Сейчас будет немного более важной информации, чем до этого. Ешь меньше всякой гадости, не растрать все деньги и убирайся в квартире. Не дай волчий бог вернусь и тут бардак. Убью на месте. И еще, — Рейкен потерял опору на левую ногу, но не обратил на это почти никакого внимания. Он положил руку на грудь. — Я не знаю, что это за чувство здесь. Но… Кажется… Ты понимаешь…? До встречи, фиалочка.

— Тео! — Данбар наконец-то смог двигаться и бросился к уже почти провалившемуся оборотню, но не успел схватить его руку. — Я тоже люблю тебя! Слышишь! Я! Я люблю тебя, Тео Рейкен! Обязательно увидимся!

Он не знал, слышал ли его Тео, но блеснувшая улыбочка утверждала, что да. В любом случае весь дом точно знал, что Лиам Данбар втрескался в Тео Рейкена. Эти чувства копились с самого начала, а теперь умножились на миллион и пошли на мозг подростка огромным цунами. В этом случае последствия вот такие. Он кричит о любви к оборотню в пол. Такого даже Бейкон Хиллс не видел.

Вот сейчас Лиам понял, что именно произошло. Тео нет и не будет три недели. По щекам побежали слезы. Пока его никто не видит, он может себе их позволить. Мысль, что единственный человек, который мог над ним посмеяться, является их причиной, еще сильнее расстроила его. Данбар перевел взгляд на небо.

Это фиолетовое послезакатное небо напомнило их разговор. Они тогда обсуждали, какие им нравятся цвета. Тео бы обязательно понравился этот насыщенный и яркий оттенок фиолетового или лилового. Лиам не мог сказать точно. Зато он мог сказать точно, что эти три недели будут ничто по сравнению с тем, когда ушла Хейдан. Всегда может стать хуже.

Глаза как-то сами упали на фиалку. Еще вчера Лиам подходил ней и любовался одним единственным бутоном, а сейчас цветок полностью раскрылся. Маленький, нежный он выглядел как-то неуверенно. Фиолетовый цветок вокруг темно-зеленых листьев. Данбар улыбнулся. Как давно Тео задумался о своих чувствах? Эту ночь он вряд ли сможет провести один.

Он взял ключи и немного денег, выходя из комнаты. Настроение, как у больного клоуна. Хотелось смеяться от счастья, что Тео признался ему, и плакать в истерике от того, что того засосало в ад и теперь он не пойми где.

Лиам дошел до знакомого телефонного аппарата. Немного мелочи.

— Сара, привет. Можно прийти? Тео только что исчез. Я не хочу находиться в этой квартире без него, — он всхлипнул. Произнося это в слух нервы дали сбой и по его щекам опять потекли слезы. Он услышал то, что хотел. — Спасибо. Скоро буду.

Он крайне неаккуратно повесил трубку.


	20. Если я рядом

Лиам знал, что будет не легко. Даже такому недальновидному человеку как он это было известно. Но парень и не представлял, насколько действительно ему будет плохо. И если день прошел ещё в каких-то глупых и необязательных заботах, то ближе к ночи у него буквально поехала крыша. Он сходил с ума от собственных рефлексов и привычек. И это подводило парня к черте. 

Подросток смотрел на компьютер, где скачивалась очередная бесполезная игра и постоянно прислушивался. Лиам все ждал момента, когда Тео позовёт его ужинать, прогуляться до магазина или просто выйдет из душа и вытрет руки об него, ударит скрученным полотенцем. Но этого не происходило. В пределах квартиры стояла почти гробовая тишина, нарушаемая лишь изредка пикающим компьютером. 

Когда ему было четырнадцать, Лиам и Мейсон мечтали, как съедут от родителей и будут жить отдельно. В худшем случае снимут одну квартиру на двоих, где у каждого будет своя комната. Но главное это была свобода от родителей. Теперь Данбару не нужно ничего из этого. Единственное, что ему нужно прямо здесь и сейчас это ядовитый смех над ухом за каждую мелкую глупость, недоваренные макароны и равномерный стук сердца за спиной. 

Это была первая ночь без Тео и день тоже. Ночь, когда исчез оборотень, Лиам провел у Сары на кровати в позе эмбриона и не произнес ни единого слова. Она пыталась напоить его каким-то особым чаем, чтобы успокоить, но Данбар отказывался. Он собирался прочувствовать весь спектр эмоции от потери Тео. Да, Лиам был моральным мазохистом. И пускай это выглядело нелепо. 

Он изо всех сил старался концентрироваться на своих губах, они до сих пор горели от поцелуев. А еще Лиам до дрожи хотел снова ощутить нехватку кислорода и легкое головокружение, его руки на теле. Эти воспоминания заставляли его кожу гореть. Одно дело вечно смеющийся над ним вредный парень, а другое – это парень, который пытается задушить его поцелуем. 

Ох, если бы Данбар знал о симпатии Тео раньше. В этом случае никто не смог бы его удержать. К черту все предрассудки о сексе на первом свидании. Ракета под названием «Подростковые гормоны», приправленная долгим воздержанием и накрывшей любовью к Тео, устроила ему в черепной коробке ядерную зиму. Ему было теперь совершенно все равно, что будет дальше. Его закоротило. Он хочет, чтобы Рейкен был с ним. 

А ещё Лиам занимался самотерзанием. Он включал самые грустные песни про расставания и слушал их по кругу, пока не заучивал наизусть, тогда он просто искал другие. Тоже самое было, когда он расстался с Хейден. Только в тот раз с ним рядом был Мейсон и Кори, да и Скотт старался поддерживать его. А сейчас рассказать о своих переживаниях было практически некому. И это продлится примерно три недели. 

Когда игра все же загрузилась и установилась на компьютер, Лиама хватило всего на десять минут. Потому что старинный компьютер не тянул даже её, постоянно затормаживая картинку. В итоге он захлопнул компьютер немного сильнее положенного и пошел на кухню ставить чайник. 

Он пил так много чая, что представлял себя в качестве той девочки в картинке в интернете, которая заваривала чай в океане и плавала в нем на спине. В любом случае он только пил, есть абсолютно не хотелось. Лиам и Тео всегда ели в одно и то же время вместе. Даже если Данбар не хотел есть, он всегда садился рядом или заваривал чай. Теперь заученные рефлексы отдавались тупой болью в груди. 

Всю прошлую ночь у Сары он задавался лишь одним вопросом, куда попал Тео? Он был ключевым в сложившейся ситуации, ведь даже если Рейкену и суждено вернуться обратно, он мог просто напросто погибнуть там и все. Ад вернет ему тело и конец на этом. Данбар пришел к выводу, что лучше бы Тео попал в тот эфемерный ад. Так он был бы в безопасности. 

Он очнулся, когда чайник противно загудел. Он нажал на кнопку и вспомнил момент на кухне с Тео. Лиам никогда не чувствовал такого безмолвного и жаркого флирта как тогда. Слишком много воспоминаний для такого маленького промежутка времени. Каждая мелочь в этой квартире так или иначе напоминала о Рейкене. И пусть он будет жалким, но эти воспоминания помогали ему не умереть с тоски. 

Лиам залил кипяток и поставил кружку на стол. Он не стал разводить его холодной водой, точно зная, что непременно впадет в прострацию, связанную с Тео. Данбар даже незаметно для себя начал напевать какую-то мелодию. Он смог очнуться и понять, что эта за песня только через пять минут. Она тоже входила в его топ грусти и депрессии, поэтому он решил сыграть её. Почему нет? Тео бы понравилось. 

Парень взял гитару, которую забыл положить в чехол и сел перед ноутбуком. Он открыл его и фыркнул, когда перед глазами опять появилась зависшая игра. Пока компьютер отвисал, Лиам пробежался пальцами по струнам и отрегулировал расстроившиеся. Поиск нужных аккордов не занял много времени. Данбар поменял на нужную себе тональность и по привычке вздохнул и выдохнул. В этот раз его никто оценивать не будет. 

Halfway through the night   
I wake up in a dream   
Echoes in my head   
Make every whisper turn into a scream

Лиам не просыпался посреди ночи в своем сне. Парень просто не мог уснуть без Тео. Пока не почувствует, что матрас слегка прогнулся рядом, и не услышит равномерное дыхание. Пока не почувствует мимолетный взгляд на себе. Кожа всегда горела от быстрого и острого взгляда в лопатки. Теперь же он чувствовал лишь холод. И он лишь надеялся, что где-то там в будущем или прошлом Тео не чувствует подобного. 

I dreamed I could fly   
Out in the blue   
Over this town   
Following you   
Over the trees   
Subways and cars

Он разрешил себе побыть ребенком немного больше обычного, представляя, как за спиной сидит Рейкен и напрягает слух, чтобы расслышать слова. Думал, что Данбар не слышит его. Сейчас он и не собирался шептать. Раньше он боялся, что кто-то сможет сделать замечания по поводу его пения. Сейчас пусть все соседи слушают, как ему больно и стучат по батареям в их глупом протесте. 

I dreamed I could fly   
Out in the blue   
Over this town   
Following you   
Over the trees   
Subways and cars

Но все молчали. Над ними жила молодая пара, которая должна была уже давно спать. Однако, как понял Лиам по их передвижениям они замерли и слушают его. Он мог поклясться, что слышал, как их сердца остановились на высокой ноте и забились чаще. Но парень хотел петь только для Тео. Он обязательно сделает это, когда Рейкен вернется. Может ему стоит уйти из кафе и выйти на улицу?

I'd try to find out   
Who you really are

Лиам старался всегда обдумывать песни, которые исполнял. Конечно же это было необходимо. Без точного знания и понимания текста он не сможет их использовать, чтобы жалеть себя. И последние строчки вызвали какое-то замешательство. Данбар хотел верить в то, что он знает, кто такой Тео Рейкен. Настоящий. Глаза и губы не могут врать. Пусть Тео научился управлять своим сердцем, дыханием и держать себя максимально в руках. Но Лиам видел эти ледяные глаза, которые таяли перед ним. И это не скрыть. 

In the middle of the night   
Cool sweatin' in my bed   
Got the windows open wide   
Thinkin' about all the things you said   
Лиам не смог сдержаться. Тео был прав, он будет плакать каждый раз, когда вспомнит о нем. Во всяком случае первые несколько дней. Это не была истерика, как у маленькой девочки, но скупая мужская слеза, а может и две скатились по его щеке. Он и не знал, насколько сильно ему будет не хватать Рейкена. 

I wish I could fly   
Out in the blue   
Over this town   
Following you   
I'd fly over rooftops   
The great boulevards   
To try to find out   
Who you really are   
Who you really are  
Он допевал последние строчки уже шепотом. Там было еще пару повторений припева, но парень решил забить на них. Лиам шмыгнул носом и утер свои щеки, нахмурившись. Данбар положил гитару на пол, но услышал, как соседи обреченно вздохнули, а пара сверху попросила его сыграть до конца. И он постеснялся им отказать. Он вновь взял гитару и все же завершил песню, уже не волнуясь о громкости. 

Когда он сыграл еще парочку песен Roxette грусть немного отступила. Во многом из-за подбадривания и аплодисментов соседей. На часах уже было около двух часов ночи, но сна ни в одном глазу. Послезавтра на работу, а он чувствует, что спать не будет еще дня три. Все его тело устало и хотелось с кем-то поговорить. Если он не сможет справиться с собственным телом и мозгом, то понедельник покажется ему адом. 

За очередным выключенным чайником раздался звонок в дверь. Лиам перевел взгляд в сторону звука и прислушался. Единственное, что он услышал это сердцебиение и знакомый запах, еле пробивающийся от выкуренных им сигарет. Данбар поставил кружку на стол и пошел в сторону двери. Конечно же там была она, Сара. Женщина каким-то образом чувствовала чужие терзания на расстоянии. 

\- Привет, дорогой. Как ты? – друид зашла в дом без приглашения и принялась разуваться. Данбар опустил свой взгляд вниз на её обувь и потом посмотрел вслед, закрывая дверь. Женщина поставила какую-то сумку на стол. – Я надеюсь ты не будешь снова молчать всю ночь. Почему ты такой бледный? 

\- Не знаю, Сара. Я чувствую себя неплохо, – Данбар вскинул плечи в каком-то неконтролируемом действии. Он глубоко вздохнул и подошел к столу, доставая гостевую кружку. Он зацепился взглядом за кружку Тео и склонил голову. Себе новую «свою» кружку так и не купил. Он громко хлопнул дверцей. – Может я не ел сегодня. 

\- Ты хочешь голодать до момента, пока он не вернется? – Сара уселась на стул и проследила взглядом все действия Данбара, пока он наливал чай и садился напротив. Ему до дрожи захотелось поджать ногу, как это делал Рейкен. И он решил не отказывать себе. – Он вернется и увидит кожу, да кости. Как он сможет полюбить тебя? 

«Он уже любит меня»

\- Я не могу пойти спать или есть без него. На протяжении нескольких месяцев я просыпался, засыпал и жил вместе с ним. Первая ночь в этой квартире будет самой тяжелой. Я привыкну, – он вспомнил, что именно Тео хотел эту квартиру. И бежали они из мотеля именно Сары. Женщина была не убеждена его словами. – Правда. 

\- Неправда. 

Лиам посмотрел на друида и сейчас начал понимать о какой вредной Саре говорил Рейкен. Она была мягкой к нему раньше, но видимо понимала, что вывести из застоя поможет только палка. Никаких пряников. Он состроил недовольное лицо и закатил глаза. Возможно, пока Тео в навязанном отпуске Лиам будет мудаком за него. 

\- Если я поем твой салат и суп в пакете, ты не будешь смотреть на меня так? – Сара закурила сигарету и улыбнулась. Данбар без спроса достал из бумажного пакета контейнеры и открыл их. Еда пахла просто чудесно. Возможно, ему просто нужна была компания, кто-то рядом. – Сама готовила? 

\- Смеешься что ли? Не просто так у меня получается варить яды. Готовка это не мое. Зашла в круглосуточный ресторан, – под её пристальным взглядом он начал медленно есть и радоваться жизни. – Я знаю, что вкусно. Не стоит благодарностей. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что алкоголь не подействует на меня? – он кивнул на бумажный пакет. Сара ухмыльнулась ему. Конечно, она знала. – А еще я даже понятия не имею, сколько мне сейчас лет, но у меня еще нет аттестата.

\- Настолько хорошо знаю, что уже подмешала туда аконита. И избавь меня от информации по поводу твоего возраста. Я нарушала закон слишком часто. Не заставляй карму трудиться сверх меры, – она сделала затяжку и выдохнула дым. Она никогда не устанет радоваться каждой затяжке. – Я даже оставлю тебе лекарство на утро. 

\- Ты и против похмелья можешь отвар сделать? – Лиам доел суп и в обе щеки уплетал салат. В голове пролетела фраза Тео о том, чтобы он не разговаривал пока жевал. Вот и первый плюс его отсутствия. 

\- Нет, это обычный аспирин. Я друид, а не волшебник, Лиам. За свои поступки надо платить, – она достала виски. Данбар наклонил голову в бок. Этой бутылки ему хватит на год, не то, что на вечер. Аспирин от такого не поможет. – Я подумала, что ты не спишь в любом случае. А ты ко всему прочему решил по кругу слушать слезливые песни. Может ты хочешь выговориться? Тео не умер, запомни это. 

\- Я понимаю. Это логично. Он боялся, до самого своего исчезновения. Но, что перед ритуалом, что сейчас он чувствовал уверенность. Тео сказал мне многое. Намного больше, чем за все время нашего общения, – Лиам призадумался и улыбнулся. – А может я просто был слепым. Не знаю. 

\- Как вы познакомились? 

\- Он пришел к моему альфе и сказал, что хочет быть в его стае. Скотт… - Лиам задумался, мог ли он вообще это говорить. Не уничтожит ли он какую-нибудь бабочку. Но Сара же отличается пониманием в этих делах. Ей можно доверять. – Да, мой альфа Скотт чересчур доверчивый. А Тео не имел при себе хороших манер. 

\- Он захотел украсть его силу, правильно? – Сара была снайпером по делу правильных вопросов. Лиам уже привык к этому ощущению, но все равно состроил вопросительное выражение лица. – Откуда ты знаешь? 

\- Обычно бете легче стать альфой по принципу убийства, чем заслужить этот статус. Для этого нужно разрушить связи внутри устоявшегося коллектива. Тео, не в обиду ему сказано, похож на такого человека, – Данбар не мог с ней спорить. 

\- Ему почти удалось, – Лиаму было неприятное признавать правду. – Он умеет быть очень убедительным. Особенно, когда в стае уже назревали какие-то проблемы. Тео умеет плакать, когда ему это нужно. 

\- Не поверил только тот парнишка, который отправил вас сюда? – Сара докурила сигарету и тут же принялась за другую, открывая бутылку с виски и наливая себе в чай. Она проделала тот же трюк с кружкой Лиама. – Стайлз, верно? 

\- Да. Он, как рассказывал Скотт, был под властью темного лиса, не доверял Питеру, всегда являлся мозгом их стаи, первый забил тревогу, – Лиам отпил из кружки и еле сдержал непоколебимое выражение лица. Его рот практически буквально воспламенился. Одной кружки на сегодня будет явно достаточно. – В этот раз он поторопился. Наверное.

\- В чем вообще самая главная проблема Тео? Причина, по которой он является таким мудаком есть? 

\- Мне кажется это из-за недостатка любви, – это осознание пришло к Лиаму только сейчас. Сколько смысла было в этой фразе. Как он раньше не задумывался об этом. – После смерти сестры его родителями были доктора. В итоге после стольких лет вынашивания плана, чтобы стать альфой, у него остался только старый пикап, который он украл. Никто не целовал его на ночь, не клал носки на батарею и не готовил завтрак. Как он мог отдавать любовь, если никогда не получал её? 

\- Когда ты понял это? 

\- Мне кажется только после второго глотка этого чая, – Данбар усмехнулся и наклонил голову. – Возможно не понял бы никогда. Желание Тео получить эту квартиру, свой чайник, свою кружку, свое одеяло, кровать…

\- Это сложно назвать кроватью. Матрас. И точка, – Сара пила свой напиток гораздо быстрее и проще, чем Лиам. Подросток перестал притворяться, что ему легко пить эту дрянь на третьем глотке. – Когда вернется Тео, он получит свою настоящую кровать. 

\- Он будет действительно рад, – Лиам улыбнулся. Он мог поставить сто баксов, что Сара подмешала в этот коньяк успокоительный сбор. Иначе Данбар не мог объяснить, какого черта ему так стремительно становиться легко. Голова, как перышко, руки, будто на ниточках. – Вы поначалу не очень-то поладили. 

\- Потому что я думала, что он подцепил тебя где-то и собирался разбить сердце после одной совместной ночи. Ты выглядел таким наивным. Мое сердце расслабилось только тогда, когда вы не выселились сразу и стали ходить на работу, – женщина перекинула ногу на ногу и хмыкнула. – Я же следила за вами. Мой мотель не только работа, но и барьер для сверхъестественного. Тео был загадкой. Про то, что ты обратился без альфы и говорить не стоит.

\- Мы были в таком ужасе, – Лиам вспомнил все свои эмоции. Самой яркой из них было, когда он вцепился в руку Тео и этого не хватило, ему пришлось выпустить когти. Лиам так боялся этого ада. Стоило только раз посмотреть на лицо Рейкена, чтобы сделать определённые выводы. – Я пошел против своего альфы, стаи. А знаешь что, Сара? Он был виноват. Стайлз был прав. Тео украл те самые когти. 

\- Ему, наверное, было очень тяжело об этом сказать, – Лиам вздохнул и отпил из кружки. Когда он её прикончит, сто процентов вырубится. Парень посмотрел на женщину. Тогда они поругались и Лиам признался самому себе в симпатии к Тео. Он особо не думал, что чувствовал сам Рейкен. Тот их ужин. 

\- Я, если честно, не думал об этом, – он закурил сигарету. Блаженство. 

\- Со временем я присмотрелась к нему. Знаешь, он выглядит, как брошенный щенок. Эти глаза постоянно ищут знакомый запах, доброту, но не находят её. А потом щенок вырастает, и он не знает другой жизни, как одиночество. Это и порождает желчь и яд, – Сара смотрела в чистые глаза Лиама. – Спустя парочку неудачных планов он задумался. А стоит ли это того? Он может попытаться снова. Но разбивать сердце становится с каждым разом все больнее. И вот появился ты. 

Лиам смотрел на Сару и просто держался из последних сил, чтобы не заплакать. Если хоть часть её рассуждений правда, то Данбар вцепится в Тео и больше никогда его не отпустит. А Сара очень редко ошибалась. И она точно не ошиблась, когда пришла к нему и заставила говорить. Выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции. Друид понимала, что первая ночь для парня будет настоящим адом. 

\- Думаю вы очень часто дрались и не отступали от своих мыслей. И это важно. Когда с тобой спорят, это значит слушают. Думаю, он на интуитивном уровне тянулся к человеку, которому был хоть каплю не безразличен, – они сидели в пелене из сигаретного дыма и Лиам с трепетом ловил каждое слово женщины. – А потом он очередной раз принимает неправильное решение. И ты вновь вступаешься за него. 

\- Я бы и так вступился за него. Они казнили его без суда и следствия. В итоге он взял их не для того, чтобы навредить моей стае, – Лиам не хотел вспоминать их ссору. Он тогда так сильно перепугался. 

\- А теперь представь. Тео должен сказать единственному человеку, который его принял и доверяет, что тот делает это зря. Если он все же решился на это, то должен был быть прощен сразу. Не в его привычке это делать, наверное, – Сара допила чай и налила себе в кружку просто виски. Нерушимая женщина. – Представляю, как он боялся и насколько ему стало легче. Я бы сошла с ума. 

\- Ну он и сошел с ума. Был таким милым вечером, – Лиам немного покраснел от воспоминаний. Сара лишь хмыкнула. 

\- Ты знаешь, я думаю, он ни на секунду не забыл, что попадет в ад. Просто не хотел волновать тебя раньше времени. Если не особый случай, ты бы узнал это в последний день. Тяжело жить все время в страхе, – женщина отпила виски. – У тебя не было ни разу желания изменить все? Ты можешь написать своему альфе письмо. Не делать то и то, потому что вы можете исчезнуть во времени. 

\- Сара, тебе только атмосферу нагнетать, – Лиам почти допил свой чай. Остался всего один глоток, а вот силы точно на исходе. – Я часто думал об этом. Возможно это будет наш способ спастись, в случае, если пустынные волчицы не дадут ничего ценного. 

\- Ты хочешь попросить меня вмешаться в момент, когда вы попали сюда? – Сара как-то грустно вздохнула. – В этом случае после этого я забуду вас. Петля замкнется и из вас не получится такая прекрасная пара.

\- Ты и об этом знаешь? 

\- Я, дорогой, знаю обо всем. Даже раньше, чем это происходит, – женщина улыбнулась. – Он так нервничал, когда выбирал тебе подарок. О, если ты думаешь, что мы проводили ритуал, то ты дурак. Мы искали тебе что-то особенное в торговом центре. Тео просил отдать это на вечеринке. Но знаешь, я бы не была собой, если не нарушала правила. Отдам, как пойду домой. Думаю, тебе понравится. 

\- Я же могу ему рассказать об этом? Позлить его? – Лиам улыбнулся. Его глаза загорелись в любопытстве, но он решил попридержать коней. 

\- Конечно. 

\- Я не хочу прибегать к такому способу решения проблемы, – Лиам подвигал губами на манер Сары, вспоминая поцелуй Тео. – Даже если мы сотремся из временной линии ты спасешь нас вмешавшись во временную линию. Но что тогда? Опять Тео, который не знает куда пойти и кому довериться? 

Друид не стала отвечать. Она была не совсем уверена, что все это сработает. Некоторые вещи во временной линии менять нельзя, это приводит к еще более ужасным последствиям. Тем более ей действительно не хотелось трогать историю и забывать парней. Даже Тео в итоге пришелся ей по душе. Лиам, видимо, достаточно захмелел, чтобы язык развязался немного больше обычного. 

\- И самое страшное из этого, что я не буду помнить об этом. А Тео так и останется один. Сбежит с этими когтями. Жить и постоянно оглядываться, – Данбар грустно вздохнул. Какое-то сильное успокоительное действовало на него и скоро он не сможет сопротивляться. – Мои чувства к Тео уже начинают пугать. 

\- Ты просто очень долго не замечал знаков, намеков и я говорю не про Тео, а про тебя самого. Может со всеми этими проблемами, но теперь твои чувства, как толпа, в один выход ломятся. А он еще и исчез, – Сара склонила голову и успокаивающе улыбнулась. – Дай себе немного времени и отдохни. Тео бы вряд ли хотел твоих ежеминутных терзаний. Ну, может если только чуть-чуть. Мы же все же о Тео говорим. 

\- Я вот не хочу возвращаться назад. 

Он сделал последний на сегодня глоток. Лиаму так нравится говорить просто и непринуждённо. Парень еще обсудит с Сарой ситуацию подсовывания ему различных трав. Вот сейчас Данбару хорошо. И пусть женщина узнает о них чуть больше личного, чуть больше сокровенного. У него даже с Рейкеном не было этого разговора. По крайней мере настолько правдивого, который сейчас рвался из него. 

\- Когда я только стал оборотнем, я не очень был рад и считал своего альфу и его лучшего друга самыми чокнутыми в школе. Я с неприятной дрожью вспоминаю первый разговор со Скоттом об укусе. Они связали меня липкой лентой, чтобы я не сбежал, – он прижал руки к груди, показывая, как выглядел. – Стайлз реально странный. Он такой умный и сообразительный, но иногда просто профан.

\- Я думаю, твое обращение не было запланировано. Они просто испугались, что ты побежишь по улице с криками, указывая на них пальцем, – Сара ударила в точку. Он реально хотел поначалу так сделать. 

\- А какая у меня еще должны быть реакция? Сначала на меня напала какая-то тварь, а потом парень из моей школы выпускает клыки и впивается мне в руку? Страшно, знаешь ли, – он улыбнулся. Да, это сейчас Лиам улыбается, тогда было не до смеха. – Я понял, что не могу, когда мы столкнулись с Анук-ите. Моральные силы закончились уже на Всадниках, но эту тварь вынести практически невозможно. 

\- Вы сталкивались с Анук-ите? У нас есть запасной план против него. Наша стая никогда не встречалась с ним, но мы имеем парочку козырей в рукаве, – Данбар посмотрел на женщину заинтересованным взглядом. Она повела головой в сторону, хмыкая. – Существо, которое вызывает страх не может воздействовать без него. В одном укромном месте лежит сбор, которому уже почти сто лет. Если бросить его в огонь, то потеряешь способность чувствовать страх. Ну, вместе с этим и слышать. Неприятные последствия. 

\- Вот поэтому у вас и не бывает проблем. Сборы, аконит, масса опыта и информации. Вместе с Хейлами сгорело и все их наследие. Дерек и Питер не выглядят как те, кто много знают, – Лиам обиженно надул губы. Непонятно правда на кого. 

\- Не суди их строго. Дерек еще молод, а Питер никогда не готовился к такой роли. Он был помощником Талии, как её брат, – Сара отпила виски и посмотрела на уже полусонного Лиама. Свою миссию, она с триумфом выполнила. 

\- Мне надоело, что после каждого существа, которое хочет убить нас, реальное спокойствие наступает только на месяц. А потом опять начинает грызть неприятное ощущение подвоха, – Лиам развалился на стуле. – А здесь не так. Да, тут тоже хватает всего. Но оно как-то определённо и часто понятно. Там же я постоянно оглядываюсь назад. 

\- Дорогой, это все из-за неправильного использования неметона.

\- Из-за этого погибло большое количество людей. Многие никогда не оправятся от потрясений, – Лиам сжал губы в гневе. – Если я правильно помню, что говорил мне Скотт, какая-то Кейт сожгла семью Дерека. Какая-то сумасшедшая лишила всех спокойствия и будущего. 

\- Давай ты не будешь злиться? Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет, – Сара и без сверхъестественных сенсоров уловила резко изменившееся настроение парня. Им предстоит большая работа над его гневом, но женщина сможет им помочь. Всем им. Эти слова как-то слишком быстро привели Данбара в чувства. 

\- Это напомнило… - Лиам посмотрел на свои руки и вспомнил к чему может привести гнев, к чему могут привести эти руки. Любой необдуманный поступок, может стоит кому-то жизни. – Я просто вспоминаю Бретта и Лори. Они погибли у меня на глазах. Все было в крови и черной жиже. Эта картина стоит перед глазами. 

\- Дай угадаю, эти мысли начали пробиваться в твою голову совсем недавно. Правда? – Сара застыла и посмотрела на Данбара совсем по-другому. Так она обычно выглядела, когда гениальная мысль ударяла по голове. Лиам на секунду протрезвел. – Все понятно. Время пытается вас выбросить, потому что вы осознаете, что можете повлиять на него. Вот и все. Оказывается, это так просто. 

\- Что просто то? Я не понимаю. Виски на тебя не действует? 

\- Не так как на тебя, – Сара загадочно улыбнулась. – Сколько раз ты думал, что можешь спасти своих погибших друзей? 

\- Как… - все встало на свои места. – Я понял.

\- Соблазн будет становиться с каждым разом все сильнее и в итоге, скорее всего кто-то оступиться, и временная линия изменится. Я правда не могу пока понять, каким образом все исправить. Слишком масштабная проблема, – Сара видела, что подросток скоро вырубится. Она аккуратно поставила на стол маленькую коробочку. – Лиам, думаю мне пора. 

\- Думаю, да. Я еле держусь. Не знаю, что в этом виски, – Данбар громко зевнул и вместе с Сарой поднялся со стула. Он на подкашивающихся ногах довел её до двери, дожидаясь, когда она обуется. Тут в его голову пришла странная идея. – Сара, а то, что ты знаешь о всей ситуации не может навредить тебе? 

\- Я очень на это надеюсь, – она открыла дверь. – Думаю, что это никак на мне не отразится. В конце концов я не парадокс для этой временной линии. Все будет хорошо. Пока, Лиам. Увидимся завтра.

\- Конечно, пока, – он закрыл дверь и ждал, пока женщина не уйдет на достаточное расстояние. Только после этого он подошел к столу и посмотрел на почти пустую бутылку из-под виски. Друид в одиночку прикончила её и ушла на своих двоих. 

Тусклый свет падал на центр кухни, как-то подозрительно хорошо подсвечивая маленькую зеленую коробочку. Он подошел к столу и посмотрел на неё более пристальным взглядом, насколько это было возможно. Лиам попытался сконцентрироваться на собственных ощущениях и запахе Тео. Конечно вся квартира пропахла им, где-то больше, где-то меньше. На коробке он в основном чувствовал запах Рейкена. 

Они такие дураки. Каждый пытался сделать друг другу сюрприз. Теперь Лиам был на сто процентов уверен, что Тео знал об этом. Это получилось так мило, что он не смог сдержать счастливую улыбку. Он сел на стул и растекся по нему, как слизняк. Данбар подпер рукой голову, взглядом не отпуская коробочку. Имел ли он право открыть её сейчас. Это же все-таки подарок на рождество, традиции. 

Данбар взял коробку, рывком поднялся с места и пошел к матрасу. Он почувствовал ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение, когда уставшее от нервов тело опустилось на мягкую поверхность. Его вновь с головы до ног окутал запах Тео. И это, в отличие от ожидаемого, успокоило его. Сердце наконец-то перестало ныть. 

Теперь вместо постоянных мыслей о самом Тео, его грызли мысли о чертовой зеленой коробочке. В таких делах Рейкен был слишком подозрительным и недоверчивым. Вряд ли бы он отдал подарок Саре. В своих мыслях он пришел к тому, что парень вероятно предполагал подобное развитие событий. 

\- Он хотел, чтобы я открыл её!

Полностью убедив себя, что таков и был на самом деле план Тео, Лиам лег на спину и положил коробку себе на живот. Он дрожащей от нетерпения рукой аккуратно схватился за бантик и потянул. Лента легко поддалась и Данбар решил, что точно уже перешел черту и отступать некуда. Так красиво и аккуратно как Тео он бантик на место вернуть не сможет. Ну вот и все.

Далее он поднял маленькую крышку и посмотрел внутрь. Конечно же там не лежал его подарок на рождество. Чертов Тео всегда был на шаг впереди. На дне лежал всего лишь стикер с рисунком. Лиам открыл рот от удивления. Он поверить не мог, что видел именно это. Данбар постарался своим пьяным мозгом объяснить, как и откуда, но послал все к черту и улыбнулся во все тридцать два. 

На стикере было изображено сердце с подписью «Тео + Лиам». Откуда Рейкен мог узнать про этот глупый поступок для Данбара останется секретом до его возвращения. Маленькая стрелочка указывала на обратную сторону стикера. Парень перевернул бумажку. Там красивым и ровным почерком Тео было послание. 

«Надеюсь ты не против, что я завершил твой рисунок? Он показался мне незаконченным. Мы два труса. Но на рождество этой нерешительности придет конец. Я попросил Сару отдать эту коробку, если мы оба так и не признаемся. А если все же решимся, то это лишний раз заставит тебя улыбнуться. А теперь, если я рядом, поцелуй меня, фиалочка». Сначала было написано «коротышка», но слово зачеркнуто. Конечно мудак Тео мог переписать, но оставил, чтобы Лиам обязательно увидел. 

Данбар опять всхлипнул. Эта глупая фраза, если я рядом, поцелуй меня. От злости и отчаяния хотелось завыть. Но не хватало, чтобы Джастин со стаей летел сюда спасать его. А если они еще и расскажут Рейкену о вое, парень будет стебать Лиама до конца его дней. Всему есть предел. Это был тот важный момент, когда он перестал думать о Тео, как о каком-то потерянном. Он положил коробочку с запиской на пол, чтобы не помять.

Лиам перекатился на сторону Тео. Тут Рейкеном пахло максимально сильно. Оборотень вернется к нему. Он сам так сказал. По всей имеющейся у них информации это возможно и логично. Что будет потом и насколько правдива эта информация они смогут узнать только в будущем. Сейчас он должен уснуть, чтобы, когда Тео вернется из ада, он не обнаружил приведение вместо Лиама.

\- Я найду нужную информацию. Я обещаю, Тео, – Лиам обхватил ногами одеяло Рейкена, прижимая сильнее, и уткнулся головой в его подушку. Он вырубился примерно через пятнадцать секунд с улыбкой на лице и мыслями о сосках Тео.  
***  
Сара шла по пустынной улице. Она оглядывалась по сторонам, чтобы найти хоть одну живую душу. Их город так сильно пустел к зиме и мог лопнуть летом. Такая привычная картина, что женщина не стала обращать особо внимание. Даже лучше будет, если никто из мамаш не будет ей запрещать курить рядом с детьми. Поэтому с какой-то теплой грустью, она закурила последнюю сигарету. 

Женщина подняла глаза с тротуара, когда до дома оставалось сто метров. Обычно она курила очень быстро и много, но в этот раз последняя сигарета заставила её растянуть удовольствие. Друид выбросила окурок в урну и встретилась с красными глазами. Конечно Джастин ждал её все это время. Такой молодой и неопытный, но сразу видно повадки настоящего лидера.

Только, когда она подошла на расстояние шага он выключил фонари. Его лицо было чересчур уставшим, и он наверняка хотел спать, как никогда. Сара бы не удивилась, если он дремал на лавочке около её подъезда. Она видела много в этой жизни, но уставшее лицо еще совсем детей вынести не могла. Лиам очень испугал её. Она на самом деле не знала, что делать. Есть вещи, которыми она не может пренебречь. 

\- Он в порядке? 

\- Насколько это возможно, – Сара посмотрела на альфу более пристальным взглядом. – Джастин, ты мог не ждать меня. В этом городе не найдется твари, которая осмелится мне навредить. Тебе нужно заканчивать с этим ночным образом жизни. 

\- Сара, давай не сегодня, – альфа закатил глаза. – Мне больше интересно, что у нас происходит. Нехватка информации уже достала. 

\- Скорее всего, вечером, на следующий после праздника, мы отправимся в поездку. Более подробный план и подготовка будет в этот же день. У нас мало времени и, что хуже всего, нет ничего определённого, – женщина потупила голову. Она и сама дико устала. 

\- Может тогда стоит отложить праздник? – Джастин был тем еще ребенком, но умел принимать верные решения. 

\- Нет, дети его очень ждут. Один день нам ничего не испортит. Всем нужно отдохнуть, – Сара закусила губу. Альфа без слов сделал вопросительное выражение лица, поднимая правую бровь. – Он попросил меня в случае, если они исчезнут, не дать им погибнуть. А именно вмешаться в момент, когда их забросит сюда. 

\- А ты? 

\- А я пока согласилась. Но не думаю, что это возможно. Если я влезу в этот момент, то наши временные линии изменятся, мы сами можем стать парадоксами. Даже если на вас это и не подействует, меня точно коснется. Боюсь, я не могу таким образом помешать их исчезновению, – по её лицу скатилась слеза. – Мы должны найти способ помочь им, Джастин. Если надо, силой вытрясти из Пустынных волчиц информацию. 

\- И мы сделаем это, Сара, – Джастин обнял женщину. – Никто такого не заслуживает. Тем более по ошибке. 

\- Я вспоминаю себя. Я вспоминаю, как тогда мне было страшно. Никого, казалось, не было рядом. Боль и темнота. Боль других людей, – она отстранилась от Джастина и посмотрела на него более решительным взглядом. – Со мной это случилось один раз. Я имею ввиду такие неприятности. А эти дети… Дикая охота, Анук-Ите, ад, одиночество… Лиам даже школу еще не закончил. Мы спасем их, а потом я восстановлю им неметон. Хватит слез.

\- Действительно, Сара. Хватит слез, – Джастин улыбнулся друиду. – Мы спасли тебя от него. Спасем и их.


	21. Актерская игра

Лидия вытащила правый наушник и прислушалась к стае. Их разношерстная компания летела на частном самолете в Бухарест и, в отличии от унылой обстановки в Бейкон Хиллс, веселилась как могла. Питер и Малия попивали шампанское и перебрасывались едкими комментариями. Скотт сидел рядом, обнимая девушку и думая о чем-то своем. Кори играл в приставку с Мейсоном. Мартин вернула наушник на место, открыла очередной модный журнал и углубилась в чтение. Пока свет вокруг не начал мигать. 

Девушка начала оглядываться, но никто не замечал происходящего вокруг. Она попыталась позвать Скотта, но из-за рта не вырвалось и звука. Никто не говорил, что все пойдет гладко. Ей надоело быть каким-то сверхъестественным радаром. Время от времени Лидия теряла связь с реальностью и, если бы не её жесткий контроль параноидальных мыслей, крыша бы поехала намного раньше. 

Довольно страшно осознать, что ты случайно вошел в транс на высоте десять тысяч метров. Осталось еще вспомнить, что банши - предвестники смерти... В итоге вы получите паникующую Лидию. Событие крайне редкое и почти невозможное. Пока она пыталась взять себя в руки, оборотни и люди вокруг неё исчезли. Свет из мягкого желтого превратился в зеленый, а самолет затрясло. 

Самолет трясло все сильнее, пока в одну секунду это внезапно не прекратилось. Лидия решила, что они упали в воду, но не нашла этому подтверждения. Она посмотрела в окно и увидела лишь зеленый туман. Ситуация сильно отличалась от её обычных видений, намного реальнее и страшнее. Мартин точно могла поклясться, самолет перестал двигаться. Только вот каким образом объяснить не могла. 

Ремень безопасности сам по себе отцепился, давая девушке возможность двигаться. Она поспешила ей воспользоваться. Лидия дошла до рубки пилотов, там, как и ожидалось, никого не было. Она осталась одна, но ничего не происходило. Когда появился Анук-Ите, постоянно были видения с пауками и паутиной. Нужно лишь понять, как ей интерпретировать зеленые лампочки и туман. 

Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы она смогла наконец-то успокоиться. Где-то слева послышался звук. И это было очень странно, потому что весь борт самолета попал в какой-то вакуум. Лидия повернула голову к окну. Кто-то бил по нему со всей сила кулаком. Девушка отошла назад и прикрыла рот рукой. Теперь она точно видела воду за окном и если незнакомец разобьет стекло, она погибнет. 

По стеклу пошли трещины и кулак с когтями наконец прорвался. Из разбитого окна хлынула вода вперемешку с кровью и черной жижей. Вода лилась до тех пор, пока Лидия не заметила, что окно стало раза в три больше стандартного размера. Возможно, этому существу необходимо прорваться к ней. Она сжала руку в кулак и вдохнула поглубже, готовясь атаковать на случай опасности.

Когтистая рука схватилась за край и попыталась подтянуть тело. Вместе с остатками какой-то жидкости на пол самолета упал Тео. Его глаза горели желтым, а на лице застыл ужас. Он смотрел по сторонам и пытался отдышаться. Лидия смотрела на него и окончательно потеряла дар речи. Она не думала, что видение могут стать настолько странными. Или это не видение? Настоящий Тео?

\- Пожалуйста! Нет! Я не хочу. Не смейте! – Тео лежал на полу и махал когтями в разные стороны, пытаясь кого-то от себя отогнать. Его трясло почти в каком-то припадке. А Лидия просто не могла прийти в себя. – Горячо. Это все не правда! Зачем ты выбрала такую смерть! Нет! Талия. Остановись!

\- Тео! Все хорошо, – Мартин вышла из состояния ступора и подлетела к Тео. Она схватила бьющегося в какой-то истерике парня и прижала к себе. Он и не думал сопротивляться, хватаясь за её руку. – Что случилось?

\- Лиам? – Рейкен наконец перестал трястись и обороняться. Вопреки ожиданиям Мартин он не стал отодвигаться от девушки. Банши еще не до конца верила, что перед ней Тео. Как минимум это были её видения и доверять им глупо. 

Парень положил голову на бедро Лидии, и она услышала, как он заплакал. Девушка запустила ему руку в волосы, успокаивая. Она понятия не имела, что должно произойти, чтобы такой человек как Рейкен рыдал у неё на руках. Абсурдность ситуации уже понемногу из пугающей превращалась в напрягающую. Мартин перестала гладить парня по голове, когда всхлипы остановились и дыхание выровнялось. Разбитое окно стало вновь небольшим и целым.

\- Это Лидия Мартин, Тео. Ты же Тео? Не плод моего воображения? – Рейкен начал двигаться и подниматься с ног девушки, усаживаясь неподалеку. Он выглядел уставшим и чересчур спокойным, каким-то подавленным. Парень отвел глаза в сторону, глубоко вздохнул, прокашлялся. 

\- У меня такой же вопрос к тебе. Где мы? Куда я попал? Это реальный мир? – Рейкен еще раз осмотрелся и понял, что зеленые лампочки, борт самолета и одинокая Лидия — это точно не реальный мир. – Секунду назад я был в воспоминаниях Талии Хейл, а теперь попал в голову к Лидии. Этому будет конец? 

\- Тео, скажи, ты тот, кто попал в ад вместе с Лиамом? – оборотень наклонил голову в сторону, подозревая подвох. Может он и попал в голову к Мартин, но вдруг это голова из его настоящего? Видимо на его лице отразилось слишком много вопросов. – Я Лидия Мартин. Мы отправились в Румынию, чтобы спасти Дерека и Стайлза. Они в свою очередь решили узнать про меч, который забросил тебя и Лиама туда. В время полета у меня случилось видение. 

\- Значит я хоть и не в реальном мире, но как минимум в своем времени. Отличная новость. Но какого черта я делаю в твоем видении? – Тео достаточно успокоился, чтобы спрятать клыки и когти. Теперь он был зол чисто по-человечески. Он уже хотел наконец-то попасть в какую-то фиксированную дату в реальности. Эти путешествия достали. – Интересно, время вообще отчитывает мне срок, когда я попадаю в чужие головы. 

\- Давай по порядку. Я не могу понять. Расскажи. Ты именно тот Тео? Я не совсем уверена. Иногда мои видение лишь намеки. 

\- Нет, Лидия, я точно не намек. Я тот Тео, которого Стайлз отправил в ад. А фиалочка прицепился клещом к моей руке, – он наконец-то улыбнулся так, как улыбался только Рейкен. Эту улыбку ни с чем не спутаешь. – Опережая твои вопросы, скажу: да, с Лиамом все хорошо. Я не съел его. Только если чуть-чуть недавно. 

\- Съел? – Тео усмехнулся и покраснел. Лидия не стала копаться в такой странной реакции парня, а задала интересующий вопрос: – Хорошо, что он в порядке. Скотт не находит себе места, но мне интересно, как ты? 

Он правда не ожидал такого вопроса. Особенно от Мартин. Они никогда не контактировали. Относились друг к другу максимально нейтрально, а она вот так спрашивает о его состоянии. Рейкен точно убедился в нереальности происходящего. Было приятно подышать без примеси пепла и боли, как несколько минут назад. Он лишь надеялся, что следующее его перемещение будет не связано с каким-то человеком. 

\- Не надо выглядеть таким удивленным, – она откинула волосы и по-доброму улыбнулась ему. – Скотт волновался и по твою душу, а Стайлз вообще, снедаемый стыдом и позором, отправился искать пути вернуть вас обратно. Так что не надо принимать нас уж совсем за бессердечных существ. 

\- Я вроде неплохо, – как-то сконфуженно и немного стеснительно ответил Тео. Не ожидал он такого, не ожидал. – Вот в ад попал. Снова. Точнее не в ад, а в воспоминания Талии Хейл. Я никак не могу прийти к окончательной точке. Без понятия сколько времени прошло. 

\- Расскажи, куда вы попали? Что за ад? И почему ты без Лиама? – Лидия расставила все интересующие вопросы у себя в голове по важности. Этих вопросов у неё накопилось немало, но никто не знал сколько времени у них есть. 

\- Когда Кира в первый раз отправила меня в ад, это был «настоящий» ад, где убитая мной сестра на протяжении непонятного количества времени вырывала мне сердце. После того, как Стайлз использовал на мне меч мы с Лиамом попали в прошлое, – маска, которая застыла на лице Лидии позабавила Рейкена. Наверное, это действительно звучало жутко со стороны, но времени на объяснения у них нет. – Где-то в то время, когда Лиам только стал оборотнем. Мы попали в стаю, которая использует в качестве оружия янтарный аконит. 

\- Так-так, постой. Вы говорите о стае, которая создала меч Киры? Мы нашли какие-то рукописи. Стайлз с Дереком отправились туда и пропали. Мы летим… - Мартин на секунду остановилась, слово «летим» сейчас никак не вязалось с их ситуацией. – Мы пытались добраться в Румынию, пока я не попала в это видение. 

\- Румыния? Я не помню, чтобы Сара говорила об этой стране или это все моя набитая ватой голова. Лидия, с нами все хорошо. Мы живем в квартире в городе… - Тео попытался вспомнить название, но оно буквально вылетело из головы. – Я помню только одно, мы счастливы. Ну, не всегда, потому что наша жизнь не бывает нормальной слишком долго. 

\- Что с тобой, Тео? Ты как-то странно себя ведешь, – Лидия наклонила голову в бок, потому что Тео Рейкен начал искренне и широко улыбаться. Такого по-настоящему счастливого парня она не видела. Исчезло то легкое чувство одиночества, которое он всегда пытался прятать. Но от Мартин тяжело что-то скрыть. 

\- Не говори Лиаму только, – его глаза буквально искрились от каких-то скрытых и прекрасных эмоций. – Просто там, куда мы попали, все хорошо. Хотя мы можем исчезнуть из временной линии или попасть еще дальше в прошлое. 

\- Даже у меня сейчас взорвется голова, – Лидия прикрыла глаза. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что нас не должно быть в прошлом? Мы ломаем понятие о времени и, возможно, пространстве. Я же говорил, что на нас действуют эффекты из нормальной временной линии? Лиам не был оборотнем поначалу, в какой-то момент ко мне вернулись силы убитых химер, – давление вокруг них будто нарастало. – Но последние произошло намного раньше, чем в «настоящем». Мы пришли к выводу, что время сокращается, приближая нас к моменту попадания в ад. 

\- И все замкнется. Отразится точка, когда вас перенесло сюда и вы исчезнете. Да я поняла. И почему же оно ускоряется? 

\- А мне откуда знать? Я как бы не фанат Доктора кто, – Тео вспомнил момент, когда девушка посмеялась над ним перед супермаркетом. Видимо, все указывало на то, что нужно уже посмотреть этот сериал. Может так жизнь действительно станет проще. 

\- Думаю, вас пытается уничтожить не само время, а какое-то сверхъестественное воздействие. Вы опасны для запрограммированного течения времени. Некоторые вещи нельзя менять, Тео. Мы не можем знать, как существует этот мир. До и после нас, – Рейкен состроил какое-то слишком удивленное лицо. Лидия закатила глаза. Нет у них время для философских рассуждений. – Короче, сверхъестественная сила скорее всего пытается сохранить временную линию. 

\- Но как же нам спастись? Мы совсем не виноваты в том, что попали в прошлое, – улыбка Тео начала гаснуть на его лице. Еще один человек подтвердил их теорию, а если этот человек Лидия Мартин, то все точно хуже некуда. 

\- Надо узнать, как работает этот меч. Почему именно прошлое, а не ад или будущее, – Лидия задавала слишком крутые вопросы. Рейкен задумался, а правда, почему не будущее. Их могло закинуть в эру роботов. – И почему ты попал сюда? В мое видение. 

\- Мы считаем, что пустынные оборотни должны ответить нам на эти вопросы. Сара - ты, наверное, с ней познакомишься - и Лиам занимаются этим. Они знают о мече слишком много и это неспроста, – Тео сжал губы. Мог ли он говорить все это? – Пока что это наш единственный шанс. Я больше не знаю ни одного способа. Что-то неподвластное времени и пространству. 

\- Зато я знаю. 

Он никогда не сомневался в двух людях в стае Скотта. На Стайлза он был еще слишком зол, чтобы очередной раз признавать его ум, но вот Лидия, которая волнуется о нем, заслуживает этого. Стоило лишь сумбурно рассказать об их ситуации более подробно, и девушка уже ухватилась за ниточку. Хотя неизвестно до чего там докопался Стайлз. Ему стало дышаться намного легче. 

\- Не томи, Лидия. 

\- Это Дикая охота, – глаза Рейкена расширились от осознания этого факта. Он зажмурился, сокрушаясь на собственную тупость. Конечно же они могу попасть в их время без страха быть стертыми через дикую охоту и их мир. – Если там смогли запереть Анук-Ите, то скорее всего то место находится вне временной линии. Но это всего лишь теория.

\- Это замечательная теория. У нас не было никакой информации и идей, как нам выбраться оттуда. Назову это рабочей теорией, – Тео откинулся на спинку сидения. Он говорил Лиаму, что все будет хорошо. Значит так и будет. – Я надеюсь, Стайлз потратил достаточно нервов за то, что отправил нас в прошлое. 

\- Да, поверь, потратил. 

\- Так ему и надо. 

\- Уверен? 

\- Лидия… - Рейкен отвел глаза в сторону и представил перед собой испуганное лицо Данбара, когда он говорил ему о когтях. Хуже этого уж точно ничего не будет. Он перевел виноватый взгляд на Мартин. – Да, я взял эти когти. Но поспешу сказать, что никого убивать я не собирался. Хотел быть полезным… Может найти какого-нибудь сумасшедшего альфу… Не знаю. Но точно не хотел вредить никому... эм...нормальному? 

\- Я обязательно поговорю насчет тебя со Скоттом, – брови Тео выгнулись как-то слишком для него необычно. Неужели это его безмолвная благодарность? Может ли Рейкен быть искренним. Банши удивилась таким изменениям. – И со Стайлзом. 

\- Я больше никому не наврежу. Никогда. Я уничтожу эти когти. Они просто мне больше ни к чему. И передай Скотту, что я верну Лиама целым и невредимым, даже если придется чем-то пожертвовать, – он улыбнулся. – Но мы должны договориться о бабочках. 

\- Думаешь, я могу изменить будущее? – конечно она быстро догадалась, о чем идет речь. Лидия призадумалась. Она мотнула головой в сторону. – Все будет хорошо, если моя теория верна. Я нахожусь в нормальной временной линии и наступить на бабочку просто не могу.

\- И то верно. 

Они оба замолчали, задумываясь о своем. Тео решил прикинуть общую картину в голове и подойти к проблеме по методу Сары. Он и Лиам попали в прошлое. Время в их прошлом ускоряется, но есть надежда на Дикую охоту. Он передал всю имеющуюся информацию Лидии из нормального потока времени. Если он попадет в прошлое надо просто молчать, чтобы не запутаться и все станет на место. Но какой-то момент они до сих пор упускают. 

\- Что насчет Талии Хейл? Ты говорил, что тебе жарко.

\- Вот о чем я забыл сказать, – Тео попытался вспомнить все, что с ним произошло. Голова становилась все тяжелее, туман накрывал его воспоминания. Возможно, это эффект от перебросов из одного мира в другой. Свой разговор с Талией он унесет в могилу. Наверное. – Я видел кусочек пожара. Я увидел достаточно, чтобы не желать повторения. Но единственное, что до меня дошло и я помню прямо сейчас… Она жива. Там завязана Дикая охота, всадники и принцип наследования сил альфы в семье Хейл, но я не могу свести это в своей голове.

Догадка Тео строилась на его с Лиамом пребывании в доме Хейлов. Неудачный пироман был обезврежен Питером, а Талия без споров ушла вместе со всадниками. Его разговор с альфой… Если все пойдет по плану и Талия выполнит свою часть сделки, он наконец-то узнает, какое место здесь играет Дикая охота. 

\- Вся стая Хейлов сгорела, будучи запертой в фамильном особняке. Это сделала Кейт Арджент. Эти события были в эпицентре еще до твоего появления, – Тео не мог сказать, что знал намного больше, чем предполагала девушка. Возможно больше, чем они все вместе взятые. – Стайлз был в дикой охоте и не видел там никого.

\- Мне кажется, все не так просто. Тебе предстоит разобраться с этим. Потому что есть взаимосвязь между точкой во времени, куда мы попали с Лиамом и семьей Хейл, – Мартин выглядела заинтересованной. – Перед тем, как очутиться в реальности, мы попали в событие прошлого. Если это конечно было на самом деле. Всадники добровольно забирали Талию и всю её семью, кроме определённых личностей. 

\- Вероятно, это Лора, Дерек, Кора и Питер, – Рейкен неуверенно кивнул, потому что был не уверен, что слышал все правильно. 

\- Еще я видел блондинку с канистрой бензина, которую вырубил Питер, – Лидия выглядела шокировано. 

\- Это и есть Кейт Арджент. Не понимаю, – какая-то слишком неестественная фраза от банши. Девушка редко чего-то не понимала. – Питер вскрыл ей горло за то, что она подожгла всю его семью. Но по твоему рассказу он предотвратил пожар. 

\- Ситуация связана с Дикой охотой. Вполне вероятно, что все их воспоминания были заменены, – Мартин кивнула. Звучало логично. – Выглядело все так, будто они просто выполняют часть сделки. Талия сама пошла туда.

\- Я даже не представляю, как мы можем узнать что-либо про эту ситуацию, – Лидия задумалась. Никакой связи с дикой охотой сейчас не было, Хейлы точно считают, что их подожгла Кейт. Пробраться в прошлое они не смогут.

\- Зато, видимо, я знаю, – Тео хмыкнул очень самодовольно и закатил глаза. – Если вы попадете в стаю, где заправляют оборотни с янтарным аконитом, вам придется пройти ритуал очищения. Там ты таких видений схватишь, можешь не сомневаться. С помощью этого ритуала они превратили меня из химеры в оборотня. 

\- Ты теперь оборотень? – Лидия удивлялась все больше и больше. 

\- Да, теперь у меня есть настоящий волк и он очень… - он еле остановил себя от слова «тоскует». Потому что Лидии не обязательно знать, что Тео втрескался в Лиама и готов на стенку лезть от собственных чувств к нему. Еще и эта сверхъестественная привязанность добавляла дискомфорта. Ничего, он определённо отыграется, когда вернется. 

Никогда точно нельзя сказать, когда все пойдет наперекосяк. Лидия осознавала, насколько невозможна ситуация. Она общается с Тео, который попал из прошлого в её неожиданное видение. Мартин время от времени впадала в транс, но чтобы он был настолько содержателен и определенным, никогда. Рейкен рассказал основу их проблемы и они может даже нашли решение. 

По спине пошел легкий холодок и именно в этот момент Лидия осознала, что видение затянулось. Значит еще не произошел ключевой момент. По застывшим от удивления и паники глазам Тео, она поняла, что не ошиблась. Девушка резко обернулась и увидела женщину, выходящую из кабинки туалета. Она точно проверила её и там никого не было. Мартин повернулась к Тео, но тот явно не знал их гостя. 

\- Ну, вы, ребята, молодцы конечно. Как можно вляпаться в такое? В первый раз не завидую живым, – женщина улыбнулась чересчур хищно и двинулась в их сторону. Лидия видела, что женщина еще один парадокс её видение, но не чувствовала от неё опасности. Однако на всякий случай она набрала побольше воздуха в легкие. – Тот парнишка, Стайлз. Он вроде неглупый, но воспользоваться Рубином будучи одержимым. Плохая затея. 

\- Вы знаете Стайлза? – Тео постарался сказать это без дрожащего голоса, получилось не очень хорошо. Если Лидия и была в своем видении и с ней ничего случиться не может, то ему не хотелось застрять в лимбо или быть убитым. 

\- Конечно я знаю Стайлза. Я и Дерека знаю, – светлые волосы женщины едва доставали до лопаток и были идеально ровным. Её лицо казалось Тео смутно знакомым, но он никак не мог понять на кого она похожа. Гостья прошла к одному из мест в самолете рядом с ними, громко шелестя юбкой с несколькими подолами. Лидия и Рейкен проследили за её движением глазами. – Я знаю всех, кто пытается попасть в мою деревню. 

\- Какая еще деревня? – Тео непонимающе уставился на Лидию, та выглядела более осведомленной. Конечно Рейкен не знал ни про какую деревню. Он путешествовал в воспоминаниях и видениях других людей. – Это место, о котором мы говорили несколько минут назад? 

\- Да.

\- Боюсь, причина твоего видения - я, – незнакомка развела руки в сторону, будто признавала какой-то не очень приятный факт. Она и правда выглядела дружелюбно. – Но, думаю, дорогой, твое время здесь подходит к концу. Рубин не может вечно держать тебя в этом состоянии. Я чувствую, что ты не темный лис, но знак его воздействия есть. Чтобы избавиться от него потребуется провести ритуал над светлой лисой и попросить её воспользоваться мечом. Там тоже есть свои мелочи, но не так сложно, как найти лису.

\- Откуда ты знаешь так много? – глаза Тео расширились сами по себе. От таких слов нельзя остаться равнодушным. 

\- Ну, во-первых, я подслушивала. Суть вашей проблемы мне ясна. Я рассказала, как тебе исправить её. Во-вторых, конечно я много знаю об этом. Я одна из тех, кто положил начало этому оружию. Это было так много лун назад, – она вздохнула. – Меня зовут Дэкиэна и я, как и ты, дорогуша, банши. 

\- Ты не выглядишь настолько старой, чтобы говорить подобное, – Тео состроил недовольное лицо. У этой женщины явно была власть, сила и несгибаемая воля, а еще скверный характер. Это он узнал про принципу рыбак рыбака. Наверное, первые знакомства — это не его сильная сторона. И в этот момент до него наконец дошло, кого ему напоминает банши. 

Тео положил руку себе на лицо, он в последнее время не замечает очевидных вещей. Женщина, со светлыми волосами, любовь к юбкам, скверный характер и ко всему прочему связь со стаей янтарного аконита. Конечно же она родственница Сары. Видимо подобные черты характера передаются из поколения в поколение. Но судя по замечанию Дэкиэны, время у него осталось немного. Надо использовать его по максимуму.

\- Я уже умерла. Имею право выбрать себе внешний вид. Душа так-то бессмертна, – она окинула их взглядом. – Так вас зовут Тео и Лидия. Я планировала встретиться только с девушкой, парень в мои планы не входил. Забавное совпадение. 

\- Ты сказала, что мне осталось мало времени. Мне жизненно необходимо задать несколько вопросов. Наше время в прошлом сокращается. Мы не попали в ад, как планировалось изначально, – Тео чувствовал это снова. Ощущение, будто все органы внутри меняются местами. Скоро под ним снова провалится земля. – И…

\- И ваше время сокращается. Я знаю, как работает Рубин, не стоит мне пересказывать. Я же тебе уже сказала, что нужно сделать. Что еще? – банши правда не понимала, чего от неё хотят. – Уничтожить темных лисов очень тяжело. Как я полагаю вы с ними сталкивались. Мы и придумали капкан в виде Рубина.

\- В нашем времени у нас нет свободных светлых лисиц. Единственная наша знакомая входит в нашу же временную линию. Мы не можем контактировать с ней. Она уйдет к пустынным оборотням и выйдет из хронологии, но слишком поздно. Что-то произойдет, когда наше время закончится, – Тео сразу попытался понять, каким образом они смогут попросить Киру помочь им. Но на них отражаются лишь эффекты настоящего. Нормальное течение времени там, где находится Лиам не изменилось. К тому моменту, когда Тео сможет вернуться будет, все равно еще слишком рано. 

\- Идея с Дикой охотой тоже неплохо звучит. Но тут я не уверена. Никто не знает, как сработает. Все задумывалось совсем не так, – она мотнула головой в каком-то слишком быстро разыгравшемся раздражении. – Многие вещи стремятся к простоте и эффективности. Рубин мы создали, чтобы отправлять темных лис в прошлое. Там они нарывались на временной парадокс и исчезали во времени. Очень эффективная вещь. 

\- Временной парадокс? 

\- То, с чем вы столкнулись. Время все приближается к моменту, когда вас отправили в прошлое. В итоге вы стремитесь к нему и кольцо замыкается. Вы просто попадете в астральный мир и больше никогда не сможете вернуться, – банши понимала, что говорить подобное человеку в такой ситуации жестоко, но врать еще хуже. – Вам просто нужно переждать момент, когда вас захотят отправить в астральный мир, в месте, где нет времени или оно течет по-другому.

\- Значит Дикая охота действительно может подойти, – Лидия посмотрела на Рейкена, он казалось не очень-то и расслабился от этой новости.

А он и не мог быть в порядке. Даже при рабочей версии их спасения, как им найти Дикую охоту до момента исчезновения. Все всадники будут в Бейкон Хиллс. Он даже представления не имеет существуют ли другие подразделения Дикой охоты или они работают только в одном городе. Может у них есть какой-нибудь график. Например, появление раз в десять лет или еще реже. Что им тогда делать? 

\- Я правильно понимаю, что любое наше воздействия на временную линию приблизит нас к моменту, когда нас отправят в прошлое? – Тео решил все же призадуматься о вмешательстве Киры в их дела. Может быть каким-нибудь тайным способом. Или даже после исчезновения попросить кого-то вмешаться в их отправку в ад. 

\- Я больше тебе скажу, ваше время буквально начинает сокращаться от мыслей об этом. Любое вмешательство резко замкнет цепь. Каждый, кто попытается разорвать цепь, сам попадет под это действие. Вмешательства извне невозможны, – банши изобразила сожаление. – В этом и был смысл. Отправляем лиса в прошлое, он в желании навредить пытается залезть в капкан и все. Заперт в астральном мире. 

\- Лидия, дай Стайлзу самый большой подзатыльник, который только возможен! Я тебя просто умоляю, – Тео посмотрел крайне недовольным взглядом на Мартин. Та лишь кивнула, полностью соглашаясь с просьбой. Значит он точно ускорил время, когда разговаривал с Талией. Черт. – А что, если влезть в прошлое решат не двое, а один из тех, кого отправили в ад? 

\- Я знаю, что ты впечатлен моей очень далекой внучкой, Сарой, но не уверена, что могу дать ответы на все вопросы. Дай мне секунду прикинуть логику, – она отвела глаза в сторону, вспоминая какие-то мелочи. В этот момент Лидия посмотрела на Рейкена, он был до жути заинтересован. И кажется, она понимала почему… - Обычно мы закидывали туда всего одного лиса. Но, если подумать о двух людях… Как вы попали в прошлое вдвоем? 

\- Мы просто вцепились друг в друга когтями, как крюками. Это сработало, и мы очутились в прошлом вместе, – Тео ловил каждое слово. – Ты хочешь сказать, что отцепись мы друг от друга, то попали в разные промежутки времени? 

\- Я так понимаю, да. Как я уже говорила, сложная ситуация. Вы сразу попали в общее прошлое или нет? – и сопоставив все элементы картинки воедино, Тео догадался. Конечно они бы попали в разные промежутки времени. Если бы они не держались друг за друга, то один попал к Хейлам, а другой к стае Сары.

\- Мы попали в разное время, но вместе, – Рейкен призадумался. 

\- Значит, все сходится. 

\- Но время сокращается для них обоих. Почему? – Лидия решила задать уточняющий вопрос, чтобы картина точно получилась полной. – Правило бы работало на одного? Не стоит глупых жертв Тео. 

\- Я думаю системе главное удалить тот элемент, который предполагался. Логика сверхъестественного не считает по пальцам, – банши и, по всей видимости, друид стаи янтарного аконита покачала головой. Она не сразу догадалась, к чему такие вопросы от парня. Рыжая девчонка станет отличным выбором для её просьбы. 

\- То есть, если я попытаюсь залезть во временную линию и исчезну, то у моего компаньона перестанет сокращаться время, – у Тео чуть не сорвалось «у моего парня». После их поцелуя они теперь точно пара. Даже если Лиам против таких громких слов. Хотя, судя по его логике, он уже выбрал имена их детям. 

\- Предполагаю, не перестанет, но его станет явно больше. Намного больше… Может прямо до момента, как вы попали в прошлое. А за это время может вы…

\- А за это время, они с Сарой смогут найти хоть одну светлую лису, чтобы вернуть Лиама назад в его время. Как минимум у них всегда есть Кира. Этот план должен сработать, – Рейкен сжал челюсть. 

\- Это всего лишь запасной план, – Лидия ткнула в Тео пальцем и нахмурилась. – Ты больше никогда не сможешь выбраться из астрального мира, если попадешь в него таким способом. Это не может быть даже запасным планом. Ты собрался погибнуть, чтобы Лиам смог вернуться в свое время. Я не верю, что передо мной Тео Рейкен. 

\- Лидия, там в прошлом произошло очень много вещей. Лиам попал туда по моей вине. Косвенно или напрямую, но именно я этому причина. И я верну его домой любой ценой. Тем более при условии, что в худшем случае мы оба исчезнем, – он улыбнулся как-то очень мягко и смущенно, но его черты лица резко ожесточились. - Если у меня не останется выбора, я позвоню Скотту в будущее и скажу Саре план действия. Лиам даже не узнает об этом. Никто не будет знать. И ты должна держать язык за зубами, пока мы вместе или он один не вернемся.

\- Я… - на дне его зрачков Лидия увидела что-то необъяснимое. Решительность, неприступность, беспрекословность и любовь. Может у Лидии уже натурально поехала крыша, но это чувство она ни за что не перепутает. Особенно она. Мартин понимала, выбора у неё в этом случае нет. – Хорошо. 

\- И еще, Тео, правильно? – она остановилась, потому что под парнем начала трескаться земля. Друид сделала все, что могла. Никто не сможет дать Рейкену больше информации, чем она. Пусть даже эти знания и принесут парочку бессонных ночей. Она будет молиться за этих двух парней. Что-то в них есть. – Попроси Сару восстановить неметон в Бейкон Хиллс и найти ему подходящего друида. Иначе этот город никогда не будет спокоен. 

\- Хорошо. Ты знаешь, в какое время я попаду? И попаду ли я в реальность, а не в чьи-либо воспоминания опять? – он посмотрел на самодовольную улыбку женщины. Кто бы спорил, что она знает точный ответ. Друид и банши эта еще та гремучая смесь. Кто как не она, должна была основать поселение стаи янтарного аконита. Именно с такой мыслью его и поглотила темнота, Лидия еле успела отпрыгнуть в сторону. 

\- Могла бы так и не рыпаться. Тебе все равно ничего не угрожает, – Лидия поднялась с места и отряхнулась. Видение как-то затянулось. – Мне нужно поговорить с тобой по поводу всей ситуации. 

\- Это еще не все? – Мартин села в одно из кресел и глубоко вздохнула. По всей видимости, она мало решала в этой ситуации. – Голова кипит. Стоит записать все то, о чем мы сейчас разговаривали. 

\- Запишешь, не беспокойся, – друид кивнула. – Самолет сейчас начнет падать. Поэтому по возвращению в сознание постарайся изобразить искреннее удивление и страх. Никто из вас не погибнет. Не считая пилота и стюардессы. 

\- Ты собираешь убить пилота? – Лидия насторожилась. Неужели банши и на такое способны. – Как мы не погибнем, упав с высоты в десять тысяч метров? 

\- Я умерла в очень преклонном возрасте. Тогда еще наша стая была слаба и ей требовалась защита. Будучи банши и друидом, я смогла предсказать день своей смерти. Моя лучшая подруга смогла заключить мою душу в камень, на котором стоит центральный костер, – она похлопала себя по бокам и обреченно выдохнула. – Убила бы за еще одну затяжку. Я знаю любого, кто хочет проникнуть в деревню. Всем, кому суждено туда попасть в любом случае делают это живыми. Я путаю, отвожу врагов. Но Стайлза я пропустила, потому что всем придется пройти ритуал очищения. Это убьет лиса.

\- А Стайлза? 

\- Должно было убить и Стайлза, но он живой, невредимый и не затыкается, – Лидия на такое описание лишь улыбнулась. – Я не всегда имею связь с реальным миром, поэтому прошу разобраться с этим вопросом тебя. Несколько лет назад деревню чуть не уничтожил темный лис. Ударив по сердцу стаи.

\- Но ты только что говорила про ритуал и стопроцентное убийство лиса. Как такое возможно? – Мартин уже начинала уставать от списка задач на повестке дня. Может ей повезет, и проблема решится сама собой или без особых усилий.

\- Я не проверяю членов своей семьи и главу стаи. И эту ошибку, я больше никогда не допущу. Лисы крайне коварны. Это был удар в спину,– женщина заметно расстроилась. Видимо на неё накатили грустные воспоминания. Она быстро взяла себя в руки. Забавно, даже мертвые ошибаются. – Там творится какая-то неведомая херня. Я давно ни с кем не связывалась. Донести это хотя бы до… Сары. 

\- А еще меч, который вы везете в чехле, нужно уничтожить. От Рубина больше нет особого толка, только проблемы. Механически это сделать невозможно. Только банши может сделать это. Необходимо расплавить меч, в ступку с металлом бросить цветок янтарного аконита и при полной луне медленно вылить в реку. 

\- Разве металл не должен просто остывать и падать на дно реки? В лучшем случае уноситься течением? 

\- Вот сделаешь и посмотришь на физику этого процесса. 

\- Это не помешает парням вернуться в наше время? – Лидию волновало лишь это. Она вновь вспомнила о Тео. Она обещала не рассказывать про его затею никому, но о самом Тео речи не было. 

\- Нет. Действие Рубина — это путь в один конец, – друид опустила глаза и очень грустно улыбнулась. Лидия прекрасно поняла, о чем задумалась женщина. Все выглядело настолько живым и настоящим. – Этот молодой человек со скверным характером обрекает себя на вечный астральный мир. Хотела бы я знать, ради кого он согласился на это.

\- Если честно, я тоже. 

\- Ты можешь передать еще кое-что? Я возложила на тебя многое, но в нашем селении уже очень давно не было банши, а по-другому я связаться не могу… Я как бы мертвая, – Мартин кивнула в знак согласия, а что она еще могла сделать? – Скажи Саре, что я не злюсь и никогда на неё не злилась. Она достойна, чтобы зваться хранителем стаи. 

\- Думаю, с этой задачкой я точно справлюсь, – Мартин улыбнулась и почувствовала, как её не слабо толкают в плечо. Она удивленно посмотрела банши. Женщина лишь улыбнулась. – Это ваших рук дело? 

\- Только если косвенно. Пилот умер несколько минут назад. Самолет начал падать. Твои друзья это заметили и пытаются разбудить тебя. Запомни, ты должна изобразить удивление и страх. Ничего им не рассказывай, пока не попадете в деревню, – её глаза дрогнули, будто она вспомнила что-то важное. – Проходить ритуал тебе не нужно. Банши его не проходят. Просто докажи это своим криком. 

\- Хорошо.

\- Приятно было познакомиться, Лидия Мартин. Я думаю, мы еще увидимся.

Она резко потеряла связь с видением, потому что Скотт уже буквально тряс её в паническом приступе. Он отпустил её, лишь когда понял, что Мартин в сознании. Повсюду стоял дым и крики. МакКол в каком бессилии упал в кресло и схватился за лицо. На борту самолёта творилась полнейшая паника и беспорядок.

Мейсон держал воздух и слегка подрагивал. Обнимал он по всей видимости Кори, который от страха не мог перестать сливаться с окружающим миром. Лидия даже со своего места слышала, как Малия и Питер, чуть ли, не бросаясь друг на друга, ругаются и обвиняют по очереди во всех грехах мира.

\- Почему у тебя не могло быть два пилота?! У тебя дохрена денег! И почему у тебя нет автопилота?! На самолете сэкономил?! – глаза Малии горели синим, впрочем, как и глаза Питера. Даже запах дыма не мог конкурировать с запахом страха. 

\- Зачем останавливаться на двух? Давай я найму всех пилотов в США? Тебе станет спокойно? - Питер махнул руками. – Посмотри на стюардессу. Она тоже умерла! Это чертова деревня не пускает нас. 

За этим послышались нецензурные ругательства. Скотт зарычал, пытаясь успокоить Хейлов. И это подействовало. У Мартин плохо получалось выглядеть испуганной. Все свои нервы она оставила в видении. Теперь даже при реальном падении самолета сил волноваться не осталось. Скотт поднял на неё затравленные глаза.

\- Самолет падает.

\- Неужели?


	22. Фундамент

Стайлз старался не отставать от Дерека больше, чем на десять метров, тот в свою очередь старался не ускоряться. Конечно же в форме волка он бы уже давно добежал до места крушения самолета. Вот только Стайлз не владел настолько обостренными чувствами, чтобы бежать по запаху гари. Рядом с ними мелькали другие волки, но они находились под управлением Вина и действовали слишком резко и четко. Хейл не стал ориентироваться на их движение, а сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. Тем более, кто-то должен показать Стайлзу дорогу.

Деревья начали редеть только через десять минут бесконечного бега. И это хорошо, потому что Стилински уже собирался останавливаться. Он не был слабаком, но поспевать за оборотнем - непосильная для человека задача. Огонь, отчетливый запах гари и крики стали подтверждением конца сумасшедшей гонки. Волки из стаи Амбер уже столпились вокруг места крушения, но не подходили. 

Стайлз замедлился, но не переходил на шаг, иначе совсем бы сдох. Вин появился в виде волка практически бесшумно и ткнул носом в руку Стилински. В этот момент парень потерял сердце где-то в пятках. Даже без слов Стайлз понимал, он ждет Сару. Без неё он не появлялся при чужаках. Скорее всего это дань традиции, но по всей видимости альфа разрешал им встретить гостей первыми. Стайлз немного испугался, когда Вин зарычал.

\- Стайлз, поспешим. 

Он увидел, как Дерек подошел почти к концу леса. Хейл был без футболки в одних только светлых бриджах. Хорошее решение в отличии от Стайлза. Теперь вся его одежда промокла от пота. Стилински проследил за парочкой капель, которые спустились по немного волосатой груди Дерека и укатились через пресс в немного виднеющуюся резинку трусов. Он сглотнул. Когда Стилински поднял свои глаза, Дерек лишь вскинул брови в явном недопонимании. Стайлз помотал головой. Это что еще было? 

Парни вышли на поляну. Дерек все продолжал странно смотреть на Стайлза. Но его внимание практически моментально переметнулось к творившемуся хаосу. Хейл буквально не знал куда смотреть. Уже одного горящего и разломанного самолета достаточно, чтобы напугать до чертиков. Но вот кучка подростков-оборотней в панике, банши, химера и человек - это то еще зрелище. Стайлз открыл рот.

Скотт держал Малию, которая в полном бет-релизе пыталась убить Питера. Любимый дядюшка лежал на земле и старался отбиваться как мог. Бить собственную дочь у него не поднимались когти, что странно, но и быть убитым не хотелось. МакКол был лишь в частичном обращении, но все равно плохо справлялся. Он пытался успокоить Малию своим рыком альфы, но койот и паника победили в девушке. 

Еще странней выглядел Мейсон. Он все время повторял: «Кори, мать твою где ты? Как можно быть в обмороке невидимым?» и бегал по кругу, пытаясь в прямом смысле наступить на своего парня. Его поиски увенчались успехом, когда парень споткнулся о воздух и упал головой в землю. Стайлз окончательно выпал в осадок, когда Мейсон начал проверять пульс у воздуха. Дурдом. 

Даже Лидия выглядела как обезумевшая. Стайлз знал, что обычно такое выражение лица у неё или после глубокого шока, или перед криком. Но поляна не содрогалась под душераздирающим криком банши. Именно она первая заметила его, её глаза расширились, и она резко поднялась, бросившись к нему. Полный беспорядок и дурдом на выезде остановило лишь одно слово Мартин, почти беззвучное:

\- Стайлз…

Это заморозило всеобщую вакханалию. Даже Малия, почти добравшаяся до горла Питера, замерла и уже через секунду они все бросились к парню. Лидия обхватила его вокруг талии и прижалась, начиная плакать. Вот и слезы подъехали. Через секунду в него врезались Малия и Скотт, тоже крепко обнимая. Мейсона и до сих пор не появившегося Кори Стилински удержать не смог. 

\- Куча мала.

Если Дерек думал уйти от общих обнимашек и участи Стайлза, то его план с треском провалился. Вся компания налетела на него, и никакая реакция опытного оборотня не спасла. В итоге Стилински не специально использовал его как подушку безопасности. Хейл под ним что-то пискнул, но драться и вырываться не стал. И пусть у Стайлза началась шизофрения, но он присоединился к объятиям. 

\- Дерек, ты что… - Питер не успел договорить. 

Вряд ли кто-нибудь вообще успел заметить это. Вин словно выпущенная стрела повалил Питера и подбросил в воздух, как тряпичную куклу. Ему в помощь пришло четверо волков с серой шкурой, на фоне которых он казался не оборотнем, а демоном. Они слаженно и четко вгрызлись в каждую его конечность, фиксируя. Вин оскалился и приблизил свою пасть максимально близко к шее и лицу Питера. Ему нужна всего лишь секунда, никто даже не заметит и у омеги не будет головы. 

Поляну разорвал рык Скотта и Малии. МакКол был неопытном бойцом, по сравнению с нападавшими оборотнями, поэтому решил давить телом. Он скинул Вина корпусом с Питера. Только одна бета успела броситься на помощь белому волку. Малия оттащила бету, держащую правую руку Питера, все еще невидимый Кори помог с левой, а там уже Питер справился сам. Как никак он среди них самый опытный боец.

Возможно все закончилось бы кровавой бойней, где стаю Скотта разорвали на мелкие кусочки. Из леса начали появляется еще беты и на каждого члена стаи МакКола приходилось по пять штук, а может и больше. Лидия использовала крик. Нет ничего лучше банши под боком, чтобы остановить чокнутых оборотней. Стайлз и Дерек зажмурились и наконец пришли в себя от шока. Все уставились на Мартин. 

\- Так, кто банши, я кажется разобралась, – из леса показалась Сара. Она трясла головой, пытаясь избавиться от заложенности в ушах. Она достала из рукава сарафана два небольших розовых шарика. Большинство бет Вина заскулили и отступили назад. Сам же альфа остался на месте, но прижал хвост. – И правильно боишься. Если драка продолжится я использую цветки олеандра. Неделю отмываться будете. 

\- Сара, слава богу ты появилась. Я думал они разорвут друг другу глотки, – Стайлз низко поклонился в благодарности друиду, Дерек тоже кивнул. – Скотт, ты чего это устроил? Ты в какую драку бросаешься? Здесь сорок бет.

\- Они кинулись на Питера! Это была непроизвольная реакция. Чувак, что здесь происходит?! Какого черта. 

\- А дядюшка не предупреждал о радушном приеме? Питер, ты болван? Стая Амбер разорвала бы тебя на мелкие кусочки, – Сара подошла к покрасневшему от злости Стайлзу. Может сегодня какой-то странный день, но Хейл старший молчал, как воды в рот набрал. И хорошо, потому что Стилински сам хотел бросить в него камень. Женщина положила ему руку на плечо, несильно сжимая. 

\- Не порвали бы. Я взяла с собой целых два шарика из лепестков олеандра. Вся стая Вина и твои друзья легли пузиком кверху. Опасная штука, но что поделать, когда некоторые не могут контролировать себя. Вин, тебе сорок четыре года! Ну какого хрена? Я же тебе сказала, что сначала встретим их, – она помахала розовыми шариками, пугая. Все оборотни из стаи Вина резко сделали шаг назад. – И только попробуй открыть рот. 

\- Скотт, чувак, вам лучше выйти из полного релиза. Это вам не Дитон, – Стайлз улыбнулся и махнул в сторону Сары. 

Все понемногу начали приходить в себя. Вин как-то махнул хвостом и все беты направились обратно в лес. Многие трусливо сбегали. Никто не знал, насколько может хватить терпения друида. Все смотрели друга на друга уже менее напряженными взглядами, даже Кори появился из ниоткуда. Мейсон тут же обнял его. А Лидия не сводила взгляд с Сары. Она сразу узнала черты её лица. 

\- А теперь начнем все сначала. Это же альфа, Вин. Где твои манеры. Бери накидку, – женщина бросила какой-то кусок ткани волку. Пока он находился в полете, Вин превратился в человека. Мужчина ловко перехватил ткань, оборачиваясь. 

\- Прекрати меня пилить. 

\- У меня есть на это законное и сверхъестественное право. 

\- Вот когда из твоих тысячи колец на руках и шеи появится обручальное, тогда и поговорим по этому поводу, – она бросила на него взгляд. Язык так и чесался ответить что-то, но женщина сдержалась и просто глубоко вздохнула. – Эм, добро пожаловать, – Сара фыркнула. – Простите, что все получилось именно так. Я не имею ничего против твоей стаи. Личные счеты с Питером. Я Вин Амбер, альфа стаи Амбер или янтарного аконита. Это Сара Амбер мой друид, – Сара снова фыркнула. Альфа закатил глаза. – Как зовут тебя? 

Повисла тишина.

\- Скотт, нужно представиться.

\- Это…

\- Да это похоже на Игру престолов. Постарайся быть чем-то средним между Дейенерис и Сноу и не мямли, – парень кивнул Стилински. 

\- Я Скотт МакКол из Калифорнии. Истинный альфа. Знак двух колец. Это Малия, Мейсон, Кори, Лидия, они входят в мою стаю, – Стайлз вскинул бровь. Это очень напугало Скотта, он не понял причины негодования. – А мой друид это…

\- Я! – весело вскрикнул Стайлз. 

\- Ты?! – хором ответили все, кроме Питера и Дерека. 

\- Это был мой сюрприз, Скотт. Дитон не может быть тебе друидом и советником на официальной основе. Он был, есть и будет советником Хейлов, – Стилински улыбнулся полностью ошарашенному лучшему другу. Он так скучал по нему. 

\- Мне казалось, главный сюрприз - это то, что вы до сих пор живы, – Питер наконец открыл рот. На что Вин протяжно зарычал. Сара бросила на него предупреждающий взгляд и альфа взял волка под контроль. Женщина перевела взгляд на Хейла старшего и цокнула языком, привлекая его внимание.

\- Питер, а ты знаешь, что одного шарика достаточно, чтобы покрыть всю эту поляну? И оборотень не может умереть от этого. Он просто мучается зудом, чиханием, частыми судорогами и припадками от ужасного запаха, но все равно не умирает. Хотя я видела, как многие буквально просили их убить после этого, – она очень зловеще улыбнулась. – Так вот, повторюсь, одного шарика достаточно, чтобы уложить всех на поляне. Угадай, кому я приготовила второй? Не открывай свой рот, иначе туда может влететь не муха. 

Первым от шока отошел Стайлз. Он просто начал практически бесшумно хлопать Саре. Дерек старался сдержать улыбку и смех, потому что лицо Питера стоило сфотографировать. Он прекрасно знал, что за штуку держит в руках друид. Дразнить собственную судьбу больше не хотелось. МакКол начал переводить испуганные глаза с одного оборотня на другого. На женщину он не смотрел, она вселяла страх. 

\- Можно взять автограф? – только и сказала Малия. 

\- Я могу дать тебе его в деревне, как и сбор трав для лучшего контроля своего гнева. Лиаму эта штука помогла в свое время, – это подействовало на Скотта, как удар хлыста. Он резко встрепенулся. Стайлз улыбнулся. – Стайлз, как думаешь, я умею заинтересовать публику? 

\- Определённо. 

\- Что. Здесь. Происходит? – Мейсон взялся за голову. Скотт подумал, что это отличная идея. Ему уже хотелось оторвать свою, чтобы не мучатся с роем вопросов. Хорошо, что никто не собирался держать все в секрете. 

\- Скотт, мы расскажем все в поселении. Пойдем. 

Друг смог лишь кивнуть.  
***  
Талия стояла на склоне Бейкон Хиллс и смотрела на свой город уже алыми глазами. Её волосы были перевязаны в тугую косу за плечами, а выражение лица полностью отражало боевую готовность. Вот только драться было не с кем. Девушка держала в руках урну с пеплом. Она должна была выполнить их давний обычай. Но город внизу горел такими яркими огнями, что глаз было не оторвать. Тем более, поддержка появится только через полминуты. Она крепче сжала урну. 

\- Прости, Талия, я опоздала, – за спиной послышался ровный голос, а потом женщина с короткими темно-русыми волосами встала рядом с альфой. – Это ваше секретное место? Для меня честь узнать это и помочь с подготовкой. 

\- Спасибо, Сара. Мне до сих пор сложно справляться с нахлынувшими чувствами. Бабушка занимала важное место в моей жизни и теперь я должна развеять её над городом, где она появилась на свет. Это сложно, – Талия приоткрыла урну. – Это все, что от неё осталось. 

\- Талия, она смотрит сейчас на тебя и улыбается. А возможно даже смеется. Главное наследие, которое она могла оставить - это твои красные глаза и ты сама. Каждый раз, как ты смотришь в зеркало, ты будешь видеть «Все, что от неё осталось», – Сара улыбнулась. Альфа кажется расслабилась от этих слов. 

\- Из тебя получится великий друид, Сара, – девушка улыбнулась и посмотрела в немного смущенное лицо блондинки. 

– Я надеюсь, что стану официальным друидом нескоро. Моя мать в полном здравии, да и я еще не готова, – она достала из небольшой сумки красный цветок. - Ты сказала, что тебе нужна помощь с концентрацией? Я могу облегчить вход в состояние транса. На этом я покину тебя, дабы не мешать. Дела стаи – это личное. 

\- Я счастлива иметь таких союзников. Очень надеюсь, что сотрудничество продолжится и после нашего жизненного пути. Что это Сара? – Талия смотрела, как девушка поджигает этот красный цветок и говорит какие-то слова на латыни. После того, как она закончила, будущий друид пустил пепел в сторону Бейкон Хиллс. 

\- Это цветок граната. Я не сделала ничего особенного. На оборотней его запах действует успокаивающе. Мы с мамой зажигали его в вашем доме последние несколько дней, чтобы утрата не доставляла так много боли. Сейчас его концентрация раза в четыре больше. Это поможет очистить разум, – Сара улыбнулась, когда Талия кивнула ей. – Мне пора.

\- Сара, стой.

Девушка остановилась и посмотрела в глаза альфе, которые горели красным, словно два рубина. В них чувствовалась сила, власть и безграничная любовь. Талия всего за пять минут укладывала Вина на лопатки, будучи бетой. Сейчас же у одного из наследников альфы в их стаи нет и единого шанса. Сара тоже была рада их сотрудничеству. Две старые и великие стаи смогут принести мир. Она не сомневалась.

\- Спасибо.

\- Ты будешь великой альфой. Я вижу это также ясно, как сейчас твои глаза. Я очень надеюсь, что мы сможем вместе понянчить наших внуков, а может и правнуков. Увидим новый рассвет для наших стай. Сделаем наших детей счастливыми, – Сара развернулась, не скрывая легкой улыбки. – И будем счастливы сами. Бывай, Талия.

Пока она смотрела вслед подруге, успокаивающее свойство гранатового цветка начало действовать. Как и было обещано, стало легко и пусто в голове. Все тяжелые мысли моментально выветрились и можно просто смотреть на полную луну, чистое небо, дышать свежим воздухом и чувствовать необыкновенную свободу. По долине и ближайших городских улочках покатился рык нового альфы. Ответ не заставил себя ждать. 

Она с клыкастой улыбкой открыла урну. Сара была права. Наследие её бабушки не дурацкий прах, а она сама, её будущие дети, стая и сила альфы. Как и было сказано, она должна рассыпать прах на склоне Бейкон Хиллс, чтобы мимолетно заглянуть в будущее. Это еще один вопрос, который тревожил женщину. Имеет ли она на это право и не испортит ли чего. Хотя с другой стороны, будущее - это именно её поступки.

Она с решимостью высыпала прах в небо. Он вопреки физике взвился вверх, окутывая альфу. Пыль начала буквально на глазах менять цвет, складываясь в нечеткие картинки. Она увидела темноволосую девушку с ярко-красными глазами, но не смогла понять, кто это. Будто немного постаревшая Талия. Потом было много детей, она насчитала минимум пять. Увидела Питера и его наглую улыбку. Но что-то было не так, будто все смазалось. Бабушка говорила как-то поуверенней.

В этот момент произошло что-то немыслимое. Дым начал изменяться под симпатичного молодого парня. Если остальные картинки были словно кадры из кинофильмов, то оборотень смотрел на неё своими желтыми глазами. После того, как он понял, что она тоже понимает это, он сделал резкий рывок и его рука вылетела из картинки. Талия отступила на шаг назад от шока, но ей это не помогло. Парень вылетел из видения и упал на неё. Вместе они покатились кубарем с холма. Видение развеялось. 

Талия никому никогда не расскажет, насколько она запаниковала. Альфа не должен паниковать или бояться. Но подобные фокусы за гранью её понимания. Вполне реальный парень выпрыгнул из её видения и с бешеным видом вцепился когтями ей в плечи. Она легким, быстрым, отточенным движением скинула его с себя, запрыгнула ему на живот, правой рукой схватила за горло, левой замахнулась. Бить она не стала.

\- Кто ты и какого черта происходит?! – парень под ней особо не сопротивлялся. Она бы даже сказала, что он напуган до чертиков. Талия попыталась взять себя в руки. Её контроль всегда был на высоте, но новый статус слегка непривычен её волчице. 

\- Я… Я не могу сказать, – она замахнулась сильнее, глаза беты расширились еще больше. Он поспешно продолжил. – Это не причина меня убивать. Я пришел из другого времени. Не знаю, кто ты, куда попал и просто боюсь навернуть временную линию. Не убивай меня. Пожалуйста? 

\- Не поняла. Ты что фильмов пересмотрел? – Хейл выглядела уже не такой воинственной. Вряд ли бы враг придумал такую глупую отмазку, тем более они ни с кем не воюют. А уже про стаю Амбер, которая пришла помочь поддержать равновесие не стоит и упоминать. Любая стая, решившаяся на нападение, обречена. – Сейчас тысяча девятьсот девяносто третий год. 

\- Это что, я еще даже не родился?! Я могу поломать всю временную линию, – мозги Талии пытались свести весь бред в единую систему. Но пока оборотень лишь доказывал свои собственные слова. – Звучит странно, я понимаю, но не могла ли ты меня отпустить? Это может плохо кончиться. 

\- По-моему у меня поехала крыша, – Талия, как обухом ударенная, отошла от Тео в сторону и уселась на траву по-турецки. Рейкен тут же поднялся. Он почувствовал знакомый запах на женщине. Только не такой сложный, без всяких примесей травы и янтарного аконита. Конечно! Это мог быть только её запах!

\- На тебе запах Сары? Ты знаешь, кто она такая? 

Когда Тео попал в ад перед ним была сплошная темнота. Он был в сознании и прекрасно понимал, кто он и как здесь оказался. В самое первое свое путешествие в ад, когда его затянула Тара — это осознание сразу превратилось в кошмар. Теперь же оборотень пребывал в состоянии невесомости и потерянности какое-то время. Он уже решил, что так и останется здесь до момента возвращения к Лиаму, но тут увидел женщину. Как оказалось, вполне реальную, опасную и кажется знакомую. 

\- Она моя подруга. Будущий друид из стаи Амбер. Способная девушка с характером, – после такого описания Тео не сомневался, что узнал запах. Главные пункты личности Сары были названы просто и лаконично. 

\- Она только будущий друид? Хотел бы я увидеть её молодую. Думаю, возраст только усугубил её характер, – Рейкен начал приходить в себя и превращаться из напуганного мальчишки в вредного Тео. Он злобно улыбнулся, обещая передать Саре слова этой незнакомой женщины. Кстати об этом. – А кто вы? 

\- Тебе сколько лет? Как ты можешь спрашивать альфу имя вот таким образом? Какие ужасные манеры в вашем времени?! – она сверкнула глазами. Скорее от абсурдности своих же слов. Говорила так, будто поверила, что парнишка и правда путешествует во времени. Может Сара сожгла не только гранатовый цветок? – Твой альфа должен был научить тебя представляться первым. 

\- У меня как бы нет альфы.

Талия сузила глаза и прислушалась к ровному сердцебиению парня. Все показатели говорили о чистейшей правде. Тогда каким образом у оборотня сохранились желтые глаза. Все омеги должны иметь голубые. Она подумала с секунд десять, а потом все же вспомнила, что гость её из будущего, появился во время видения по праху её бабушке и после странного цветка Сары. Так информация казалась более логичной. 

\- Ну, хорошо, тогда я научу тебя манерам, – она широко улыбнулась. Отчего-то ей было жаль парня. – Меня зовут Талия Хейл, я альфа стаи Хейл. Стала альфой несколько дней назад. Мой единственный друид Дитон. Вот так должен представляться тот, кто появился первый. По крайней мере у старых стай так заведено. Считается тот, кто не представляется открыто альфе территории взывает к борьбе за неё. 

\- Я могу нечаянно навредить своему будущему. Мое имя должно остаться в секрете. Скоро я опять исчезну куда-то в более раннее прошлое. По крайней мере я надеюсь. 

Вот сейчас Тео прикладывал максимум усилий, чтобы у него не началась паническая атака. Он всегда подшучивал над людьми, которые при любых нервах хватались за грудь и сипели, как астматики. Перед ним воочию сидит Талия Хейл. Она скрутила его за считанные секунды, а ей не дашь на вид и двадцати лет. Когда Сара упоминала о её силе и могуществе, верилось с трудом. Если Скотт, истинный альфа, часто был грушей для биться, то остальные должны быть еще слабее. Девушка чуть не расправилась с ним за пятнадцать секунд. 

Рейкен решил призадуматься. По какой причине их с Лиамом в первый раз отправило к Хейлам. Сейчас он вновь попал сюда. Тео чувствовал пятой точкой на все сто процентов, что долго он здесь не задержится. Рубин, судьба или что-то сверху пытается им намекнуть и это напрямую связано с Талией Хейл. Может это шанс, чтобы понять. Оборотень на подсознательном уровне догадался, что бабочек трогать нельзя. Лиам наверно бы упал в обморок от осознания опасности момента. Нужно фильтровать речь. 

\- Я думаю, ты меня знаешь. Ты выглядишь моим ровесником, но одежда на тебе явно не из этой эпохи. Ты действительно из будущего. Боишься поломать свою судьбу, значит ты связан с моей стаей и скорее всего живешь в Калифорнии, – Тео оставалось только хлопать глазами. Если она смогла понять все это лишь с одной фразы, значит фильтровать речь нужно до полной тишины. – Я понимаю опасность. Но суть моего ведения узнать что-то об будущем. Вряд ли ты исчезнешь, пока не скажешь. 

\- Имя твоего второго ребенка подойдет?

\- Без сомнений, – Талия широко улыбнулась и положила руку на живот. Второй ребенок… Значит её нынешняя беременность не последняя. Мечта о большой семье и крепкой стае становилась реальностью. Она обязательно сможет продолжить чету Хейлов. – Тогда давай договоримся. Этот разговор останется между нами. Если будет какая-то угроза, то я попрошу Сару помочь мне удалить информацию. 

\- Каким образом? 

\- Ты знаешь, что оборотни могут узнавать информацию напрямую через шею? Они также могут стирать память. Думаю, теоретически возможно сделать это на самом себе. Главное не остаться инвалидом после этого. Но я даю тебе слово Хейлов, – и Тео поверил ей. Просто не мог не поверить. – Давай поговорим о тебе, почему у тебя нет альфы?

\- В будущем умеют делать оборотней в пробирке, – губы Талии странно поджались, а глаза увеличились в два раза. Ему нужно было поспешить объяснить на пальцах и без подробностей. – Суть в том, что не через укус, а операцию. Это неважно, потому что опыт не удался. Я каким-то чудом единственный в своем роде. 

\- Но я чувствую твоего волка. Он очень молодой и игривый. Такое бывает, если оборотня укусили недавно. Щенок по-простому, – Тео, как человек, был недоволен такому описанию, но волк внутри него чему-то там обрадовался. – Значит ты все же получил укус?

\- Нет. Я… Завершил начатый эксперимент. Не сам и получилось это случайно. Но, так сказать, в итоге я стал оборотнем, – Рейкен понимал, что несет полную ахинею. Зато альфа ничего не поймет. – У меня нет проблем с контролем, и я стал намного сильнее.

\- Тебе срочно нужно найти альфу. Бета без альфы становится слабым, озлобленным и в итоге превращается в омегу. Они самые слабые и быстро теряют контроль, отсюда они попадают под мишень охотников, – девушка говорила строгим тоном. – Волку нужен якорь и стая. Не знаю куда ты там попадешь, но…

\- Есть оборотень, бета, который мне как стая. Только его альфа не примет меня в стаю, но волк и мой разум хотят быть с ним, – Тео сидит и признается в симпатии к Лиаму задолго до их рождения. Он обязательно использует это на их свадьбе. Скажет что-то типа: «Я влюбился в тебя и признался в этом еще до твоего и моего рождения». Лучшая клятва в мире. Мысль о свадьбе с Лиамом заставила его уши слегка покраснеть. 

\- Ох, а я вижу это такой у тебя основательный якорь. Прям ни на миллиметр не сдвинуться, – Рейкен не понял, его что, стебет мама Дерека? – Это поможет на несколько месяцев, но в итоге ты все равно одичаешь. Таковы законы. Знаешь что, незнакомец из будущего? Если ты все же не сможешь найти себе альфу, приходи ко мне. Я буду рада услышать твое имя и принять в стаю. Хейлы , это большая дружная семья. 

И Тео застыл. Он не знал истинную причину своего шока. Парень постарался кивнуть, чтобы нечаянно не выдать информацию о пожаре. Талии Хейл уже не существовало на момент его появления в Бейкон Хиллс. Он сидит напротив еще совсем девчонки, которая его не знает, не имеет большого опыта… Она зовет его в свою стаю. Стая, исчезнувшая при непонятных обстоятельствах. Рейкен опять задумался об истинных причинах их путешествий и связи с Талией Хейл.

За суматохой спасения собственных жизней, они забыли о своем появлении в доме Хейлов. Связь стаи и всадников. Не было никакого пожара. Все дети, старики и родители исчезли не в огне, а в Дикой охоте. И Талия не дралась. Рейкен мог с уверенностью сказать, что она и в одиночку бы раскидала половину армии всадников. Вот какой ключевой момент в этих путешествиях во времени. И он выражался всего в одном вопросе. Почему Талия Хейл не стала сражаться?

\- Я бы предложила тебе стать моей бетой прямо сейчас, но не думаю, что путешествия во времени и укус хорошо сочетаются. Интересно, а тебя вообще нужно второй раз кусать, – она задумалась. Тео бросил на неё странный взгляд. Ему в голову пришла гениальная идея. Если все сработает, то много прояснится. 

\- У меня к вам просьба, – Рейкен решил обращаться уважительно. И она оценила. – Есть какая-то связь между мной и моим… Парнем? Между нами и вами. Я уловил нить, но кое-что не произошло еще в вашем времени. А мне надо узнать подробности. 

\- Как это все запутано. Если это не причинит тебе вреда, то я согласна, – девушка кивнула.

\- Нужна полная конфиденциальность. Поэтому единственный человек, которому мы можем доверять, это Сара, – Талия кивнула еще раз. Надёжней, чем Сара, она никого не знала. Та умрет, но сохранит информацию. – Я надеюсь на вашу интуицию. В момент со столкновениями с различными угрозами, записывайте их. Подробно. Напишите письмо Саре и пусть она хранит его, но сама не читает. 

\- И до какого момента мне писать?

\- До странных исчезновений. Это точка, – Талия выглядела крайне озадаченной. – Больше сказать я не могу. Думаю, вы сами все поймете. Подпишите его кодовым словом и открыть можно только после того, как кто-то из нас троих услышит его. 

\- И какое это слово?

\- Фиалочка, – Талия вскинула брови. Вот наконец, фирменная черта Хейлов. Брови. – Обязательно на письме надо пририсовать очень вредный смайлик. В таком сочетании адресат сразу поймет, о чем идет речь.

\- Может я сплю? 

\- К сожалению, нет.

\- Ты не чувствуешь себя одиноким? 

Тео посмотрел на неё, а потом отвел глаза в сторону. Еще буквально несколько месяцев назад он ночевал в пикапе или канализации. Радовался разогретым на костре консервам и скидке в прачечной, когда от его одежды начинали шарахаться прохожие. А теперь где-то через двадцать пять лет о нем будет плакать Лиам. Тео был уверен, что Данбар пару раз всплакнет по нему. Чувствует ли Рейкен себя одиноким? Точного ответа он дать не может, но это чувство определённо пропадает, когда оборотень собирает за подростком носки по всей комнате. 

\- Ты же осознаешь, что втрескался по полной? 

\- Да, – он хотел съязвить, но получилась только милая улыбочка. 

\- Твое лицо похоже на рождественскую звезду. Сияет ярче всех, – любовь. Вот что несла впереди себя стая Хейл. Она рада, что люди в будущем не разучились любить. 

\- Может хватит уже обсуждать мои чувства? – немного яда все же можно. Да, Тео решил, что хуже от этого разговор не станет. – Насчет плана с письмом мы же разобрались? Это расставит все точки над "i".

\- Да. Странные исчезновения и я отправляю письмо Саре строго конфиденциально, – она положила свою руку на живот. – Мне было приятно с тобой познакомиться, человек из будущего, но мне пора выдвигаться домой. Там полно гостей, а альфа отсутствует. Может настанет день, и ты разделишь с нами ужин. 

Сейчас произошло то, что никому знать не стоило. Тео чувствовал жалость и сочувствие в одном флаконе. Эти эмоции превратились в твердую решимость разобраться с Дикой охотой и понять, где собака зарыта. Может… Может только теоретически, но после всего этого у него появится стая… Без использования когтей.

\- Что насчет имени моего второго ребенка? Почему не первого? Хотя ты вряд ли ответишь. Ну и ладно. На сегодня и так много произошло. 

\- Да. Сказать не могу, – Тео просто не мог вспомнить, потому что девушка умерла и никак не фигурировала в жизни Бейкон Хиллс. А вот угрюмый оборотень был у всех на слуху. – Дерек. Дерек Хейл.

\- Дерек… Отличное имя.

Талия время от времени трогала живот. Тео конечно предположил, что она беременна. Но точно не Дереком. Видимо сейчас это та погибшая девушка. И сложив два плюс два, он понял… Дерека назвали так из-за него. У него теперь целых две сумасшедших истории для Лиама. А что будет, когда сам хмурый оборотень узнает. В этих размышлениях он и не заметил, как земля начала проваливаться под ним. Талия сделал шаг вперед.

\- Не подходите. Все нормально. Обычный процесс. 

\- Ты уверен?

\- Это мой не первый полет.

\- Было приятно познакомиться. Обязательно увидимся в будущем. 

\- Конечно.

Тео не знал, увидятся ли они когда-либо еще, но ответить что-то нужно было. Он не стал ждать, пока земля полностью развалиться под ним, а сам прыгнул в яму. В конце концов тут не было Лиама, который пытался его поцеловать. Рейкен вспомнил наивные глаза, наполненные слезами. Засчитают ли эти полчаса в те три недели? Тео очень надеялся, что да. Он так сильно хотел попасть к своей фиалочке. Последняя мысль, которая посетила его голову была немного в другом русле.

«А почему здесь так жарко?»

Дальше наступила слишком резкая темнота.


	23. Пустая комната

Лиам похлопал себя по щекам. Он пытался сфокусировать взгляд на своем носу, но получалось не так хорошо, как задумывалось. Парень собрал всю свою волю в кулак и поставил тело под ледяной душ. Проснулся он практически мгновенно, но омерзительное чувство усталости и похмелья никуда не делось. Данбар решился довольствоваться малым. После всего через что он прошел это заслуженная кара. 

Он понял лишь то, что стая Джастина умеет отрываться. Особенно сам Джастин. Такое количество алкоголя просто бы убило Данбара. Он наверно выпил лишь пятую часть того, что смог осилить альфа. Подросток даже не удивится, увидев вожака в полном здравии и приподнятом настроении. Зато многие вещи становятся на свои места. Вечная недовольная и уставшая мина, а также поздние приходы, нашли оправдание. 

Выйдя из душа, Лиам сразу обернул бедра в свое полотенце, а на плечи накинул полотенце Тео. Он старался окружать себя его запахом с ног до головы. Так оборотень переносил тоску намного легче. Казалось, что Рейкен просто вышел в магазин и скоро вернется. Теперь это чувство не приносило такую острую боль и нехватку Тео. Он буквально заставлял себя что-то делать, не растягивать минуты одиночества. 

Его глаза метнулись к часам и с радостью отметили, что гости придут через пятнадцать минут. Ему нужно было занять свою голову и руки, чтобы не начать новый виток самоанализа, который в любом случае приведет его к Тео. Его голубым глазам, красивой улыбке, скверному, но уже родному характеру, растрёпанным по утрам волосам, мимолетным прикосновениям. Лиам мотнул головой отгоняя настойчивый образ. Для эффективности, он слегка побился головой о косяк. 

После того, как алкоголь начал постепенно подниматься в крови Лиама, определённые воспоминания начали исчезать. Под конец вечеринки вся память превратилась в слайд шоу из его позора. И он точно помнил, как плакал на коленях у Чада, признаваясь в любви Тео, что ему одиноко и он не может больше ждать. Потом было что-то про горячие губы и память отключилась на моменте поедания торта без тарелки, вилки. 

Он не хотел идти на рождественский праздник, который, если честно, для Данбара неожиданно превратился в настоящую адскую вечеринку с бешенным количеством алкоголя и травой со смутно знакомым запахом. Она была чем угодно, но точно не янтарным аконитом. Поначалу он был достаточно стеснителен и только ел, но за каждым новым маленьким глотком алкоголя у него появлялось любопытство, границы которого выстроились около неизвестной ему травы. И он обещал себе на трезвую голову спросить об этом Сару. 

Идти ему не хотелось, потому что в своей голове он спланировал идеальный праздник для Тео. Его сердце сжималось лишь от одной мысли, что никто не дарил Рейкену подарки и он не ждал момента, когда сможет его распаковать. Они безбожно опоздали. Тео вырос и поверить в Санта Клауса, девять оленей и эльфов уже не сможет. Хотя Лиам в свете последних событий начал сомневаться. Да и вообще, если существуют оборотни, почему Санта Клаус нет? 

Но прошло три дня как исчез Тео и его начинало отпускать. Данбар принял решение думать оптимистично. Прошло не всего три дня, а целых три дня. А логика так вообще говорила, что оборотня не будет всего три недели. Большинство этого времени подросток потратит на поиск пустынных оборотней, возможно драку с ними и возвращение домой. Он вообще может вернуться в квартиру, а Тео будет, как обычно, читать статьи про технику и вырезать купоны для скидок. 

На празднике они не стали вдаваться в подробности по поводу их плана. В конце концов это было рождество и говорить про смерть и разрушения при детях не хотелось. Как сильно и часто дети просили спеть на гитаре. И официальная часть для них больше, чем на половину состояла из его песен. Взрослые тоже были не против послушать Данбара. Так он смог найти общий язык с мужем Пенелопы. 

Единственное, что ему все-таки поведала Сара, это количество участников. В команду по поиску информации входили: Лиам, Сара, Джастин, Чад, Дебби и Пенелопа. Остальные должны будут следить за кафе и ситуацией в городе. Если все пойдет хорошо, они должны вернуться через неделю. Но, как всем им известно никогда ничего не бывает легко. И лучше заранее приготовиться к такому исходу. 

Данбар еще раз посмотрел на часы, потом на дверь. Гости должны были прийти с минуты на минуту, но по запаху Лиам никого не чувствовал. Он по-быстрому достал чашки для гостей. Оказывается, в коробках, где хранились необязательные для повседневной жизни вещи, нашелся целый сервиз. И это было крайне вовремя. После того, как он разбил свою чашку осталась святая чашка Тео, которую никто не должен трогать, и гостевая. 

Чайник закипел вместе со звонком в дверь. Конечно Лиам ожидал его. Он не мог не почувствовать альфу у себя за дверью. Джастин особо не старался показать собственную силу, редко мерцал красными глазами, а уж тем более не отдавал прямые приказы. Даже Скотт иногда выглядел чересчур пафосным в своих речах. Блондин был полной противоположностью большинства оборотней, которых он знал. Потому что все хотели стать альфой, а Джастину до лампочки. 

\- Привет, дорогой, – Сара зашла в квартиру. Оборотни стояли за её спиной. Женщина окинула его взглядом и быстро разулась и как всегда бесцеремонно дошла до стола и села за него. Лиам отошел в сторону, чтобы дать остальным пройти. Он рассчитывал сразу поехать, но, видимо, у стаи были другие планы. – Ты собрался ехать в полотенце? Думаю, это будет достаточно долго, стоит одеться. 

\- Очень смешно. Я просто задумался, – Данбар подошел к кухонному шкафчику и оперся на него бедром, сложив руки на груди. Как он и предполагал, Джастин выглядел живее всех живых. Лиама спас только душ, в противном случае он бы умер. 

\- Иди одевайся. Нам нужно обсудить парочку вещей, – альфа махнул рукой в сторону комнаты. Лиам раскачался и по инерции поднялся с места. Все смотрели, как он вялой походкой пошел выполнять задание. – Кому-то было вчера очень весело? 

\- Не так весело, как тебе, – послышалось из комнаты.

\- Я альфа и мне нужно пить намного больше алкоголя. Так что выпили мы примерно одинаково, – Джастин улыбнулся. Сара вскинула брови, она прекрасно знала, что Джастин нагло врет. Даже с учетом того, что он альфа, это не оправдывало то количество алкоголя. Но сейчас язвить особо не хотелось. 

Когда Лиам вошел на кухню, все молчали. Он боялся почуять или услышать напряжение со стороны стаи. Перерыв в их обычной жизни закончился и нужно начинать действовать. С действиями всегда приходят проблемы, этот момент Данбар уяснил до конца жизни. Гости же выглядели достаточно спокойно. Лишь легкая нервозность. Может это все воздействие Бейкон Хиллс. 

\- Итак, теперь мы все в сборе и можно поделиться информацией, – конечно же Сара начала говорить. Данбар окинул взглядом каждого и слегка покраснел при виде молчащего Чада. Парень был намного серьезнее, чем обычно. – У нас с вами есть несколько проблем связанных не только с существами, к которым мы отправляемся. Все усложняется тем, что мы не должны вмешиваться во временную линию Лиама. Если мы это сделаем, Тео не вернется, а Лиам пропадет навсегда. То есть самой нашей главной целью является полная скрытность. Мы не можем гулять по окрестностям, заходить в бары, кафе. Всё необходимое мы возьмем с собой. 

\- Что насчет пустынных оборотней? Разве они не могут быть тем разрушительным моментом в нашем плане? Кира в какой-то момент потеряет контроль над своей лисой и отправится к ним учиться контролю. Они не передадут ей информацию? Любая мелочь станет фатальной, – Лиам не знал этих существ, кто они и чем на самом деле опасны. – Что вообще они такое? Скотт говорил, что они просто оборотни живущие в пустыне. 

\- Лиам, я думаю они как никто другой будут понимать и уважать правила, которые диктует Рубин. Не хочется это признавать, но мы всего лишь надеемся вытянуть из них информацию. Не факт, что они вообще ей обладают. Программа минимум - доказать нашу теорию, программа максимум - найти способ вытащить вас из прошлого, – Сара закурила. Разговор по всей видимости будет не таким уж коротким. – Они на самом деле не совсем обычные оборотни. Считается, что они дети кицунэ и оборотня. Такие получаются один на сотню. Их сущность защищать мир от перерождённых кицунэ.

\- Почти тоже самое, что ваша стая? – Лиам посмотрел на мрачного Джастина. Чад отвернулся в сторону, Пенелопа не поднимала глаза. – Мне кажется, вы что-то от меня скрываете? Сара? 

\- В этом случае мы палачи. По крайней мере так было с момента образования нашей стаи. Мы взяли на себя ответственность убивать тех, кого спасти невозможно, – Сара элегантно сбросила пепел с сигареты. Лиам не мог понять, что скрывают её глаза. Какая-то тайна была в этом странном блеске. – Слабость стоит жизней. 

\- Скотту бы точно не понравилось ваше кредо, – Данбара прошибла интересная мысль. Вот как образуются стаи. – Мне кажется, я могу предположить, на чем будет основана стая Скотта МакКола в будущем. 

\- Очень тяжелое кредо. Следовать ему будет не просто. Могу пожелать твоему альфе удачи, – Джастин кивнул на манер Дебби. Лиам лишь подумал, после всего случившегося в Бейкон Хиллс Скотт может горы свернуть. Он как настоящий капитан Америка не торгует жизнями и ставит жизни остальных выше собственной. 

\- Они вряд ли захотят сотрудничать так просто. Лиам, какая у тебя информация насчет меча кицунэ? Получается, он у Киры сейчас? – Сара призадумалась и затушила сигарету. – Значит без риска вашего исчезновения мы не можем достать Рубин, чтобы попытаться использовать его. Что-нибудь еще?

\- Ну, она сломала его, – это Данбар помнил точно. Перед самым боем с Жеводанским зверем она отправлялась его чинить. Неужели Рубин так просто сломать. По всей видимости нет, если Стайлз каким-то образом смог достать его. 

\- Это глупость. Проблема была в самой лисе, а не в мече. Его не уничтожить физическим воздействием. Для этого потребуется сложный ритуал, детали которого я не знаю, – Данбар лишь убедился в своей правоте. – Но сам факт того, что они помогли ей сбалансировать собственные силы и синхронизировать их с мечом, уже говорит об их вполне реальной возможности оказать помощь. 

\- А почему вы находитесь в неладах с ними? Вы контактировали с пустынными оборотнями? – это уточнение заинтересовало Лиама.

\- Одна из них была основательней нашей стаи и деревни. Три великих женщины и один мужчина стали первыми её членами, – Сара скривила лицо. Данбар точно видел что-то неладное, он обязательно проследит за друидом. – Одна из них была кицунэ от оборотня, вторая банши, третья бета, укушенная белым волком, который и являлся этим мужчиной.

\- Вашу стаю образовал кицунэ? Я не понимаю. Вы же всех так проверяете, – Лиам замотал головой от одного к другому гостю. Такие вещи лучше понимал Стайлз. Ему бы эта информация зашла легко и интересно.

\- Когда-то давно в мире было намного больше темных лисиц, чем светлых. Это сейчас они встречаются крайне редко и только те, которых не смогли уничтожить. Они действительно могли захватить весь сверхъестественный мир и истребить другие виды, – Лиам слушал с открытым ртом. – Наша стая создана для уничтожения темных лисиц и конечно, у нас в команде должна была быть одна светлая. Это сейчас у нас много информации, а тогда раз и обчелся. 

\- Это похоже на лекции по мифологии. Только вот, когда ты сам оборотень это превращается из сказки в не самую приятную реальность, – Данбар состроил серьезное лицо. – Когда вы победили темных лисиц, образовалась ваша стая и поселение. Почему же у вас с пустынными оборотнями или лисами такие напряженные отношения? 

\- Потому что в двадцать семь лет я чуть не уничтожила наше селение из-за одержимости духом темной лисы. 

Лиам хотел сохранить беспристрастное выражение лица, но у него ничего не получилось. Он округлил свои глаза и начал переводить взгляд с одного оборотня на другого. Джастин пристально наблюдал за Сарой и вероятно пытался почувствовать её состояние. Чад нашел что-то интересное в окне, Дебби разглядывала пол, а Пенелопа свою кружку. Обстановка резко накалилась. По всей видимости, эта часть разговора не была спланирована стаей, Сара вновь поступила по-своему. 

\- Но как же так? Сара!

\- Ты можешь не отвечать. В итоге все закончилось хорошо. Суть конфликта сейчас не важна, – Джастин включил свои красные радужки. Он не хотел заставлять её говорить против силы. Он был подростком и отчетливо помнил огонь, кровь и крики. И бесконечные слезы тети Сары, и угрюмое лицо брата. 

\- Нет, Джастин. Они доверили мне свое будущее, я обязана им рассказать о своем прошлом, – она закурила еще одну сигарету и Лиам видел, как рука, держащая сигарету, мелко, почти незаметно подрагивала. Неужели эта женщина вообще может чего-то бояться? Наверное, именно после такого точно нет. – В Бейкон Хиллс постоянно что-то случается. Ты сам говорил это. В нашей же размеренной жизни такого нет. И этим воспользовался Ногицунэ. 

Сара достала из кармана какой-то коготь и положила на стол. Джастин скривился и многозначительно посмотрел на своего советника. Женщина махнула ему рукой, чтобы он не брал лишнего в голову. Альфу скорее бесила слишком большая самостоятельность. Может он и младше её на шестнадцать лет, но в конце концов он альфа и какой-то порядок должен существовать. Хотя тема все же слишком щекотливая. 

\- Эту штуковину нашла одна из наших бет в лесу. Никто конечно же не заподозрил, что резные узоры на когте медведя довольно странные. Бета просто принесла мне это в качестве подарка на первенца. Я думала, что она сама смастерила. Убить медведя тяжело, – Сара горько усмехнулась и сделала глубокую затяжку. Она словно паровоз выпустила дым. Лиам чувствовал другой вид аконита. – Конечно же она не делала эту штуковину. 

\- Скотт говорил, что Стайлз был одержим лисом, когда они связались с неметоном. Для них это было кровавое время. Слишком много невинных погибло, – Лиам пытался как-то поддержать Сару, но ей это по всей видимости не требовалось. Она улыбнулась, принимая его попытку. Он приготовился слушать дальше.

\- Они всегда начинают с невинных, – женщина скривилась. – Когда у меня начали случаться провалы в памяти, я скорее бы подумала на какую-то болезнь, чем на одержимость. Я друид стаи белого волка, янтарного аконита и буду одержима своим врагом?! Звучит бредово, не правда ли? Но в мире нет ничего невозможного. 

\- А разве нет ритуала по изгнанию лиса из тела человека? Тот ритуал, который мы проходили он не подойдет? – Данбар упускал что-то. Его память указывала на этот факт, но не давала ничего конкретного. 

\- Этот ритуал убивает одержимых, Лиам, и выявляет других сверхъестественных существ. Ритуал убил бы меня. Тем более я единственная, кто достаточно хорошо знал, как его проводить. Лишний завиток на теле может изгнать душу. Моя мать, бывший друид, умерла за три месяца до этого. Это теперь, после всех проблем, каждый второй знает основы, но тогда никто. Ведь была я, – Лиам действительно думал, что только их стая не заботиться о мелочах и всегда надеется на лучшее. Теперь истинная природа придирчивости Сары ясна как никогда. – Но помимо ритуала, который мог меня убить, я была беременна. Первым и последним своим ребенком, Дебби. 

\- И как же вы вышли из этой ситуации? – Лиам не сводил своих глаз. 

\- Я победила его. Все же я действительно друид своей стаи, хоть и молодой еще на то время. Я носила кучу оберегов, они сыграли свою роль. Потом мне… - Сара посмотрела на Джастина. Тот кивнул коротко. – Альфа-сила передается в нашей семье через ритуал сожжения поля янтарного аконита. В чистом виде и не для прошедших ритуал — это верная смерть в первые пару минут. Для наследников почти пустяк. Им приходится сидеть несколько часов. 

\- В первый раз, когда я учуял эту дрянь, чуть не сдох. Неужели кто-то может пройти через такое?! Джастин, как ты сделал это? – сейчас ему способ передачи силы альф через убийство казался более гуманным и простым. 

\- Я и не прошел. Мой брат родился альбиносом. Это чистая кровь первого волка. Того белого волка, о котором говорила Сара в начале. Он буквально мог съесть весь янтарный аконит на поле и не умереть. Добавлю больше. На него вообще не действует аконит, – он усмехнулся. – Охотники держаться от него стороной. 

\- На него не действует даже желтый аконит? Он же подходит для убийства альф и всех прочих трудно убиваемых существ, – Данбар теперь пристально смотрел на блондина. – Скотта однажды пытались отравить им. 

\- Да, на него не действует аконит. Существа, что образовали нашу деревню были поистине невероятными. Он имеет лишь часть той силы. И если я правильно помню рассказ Сары и доверяю своей памяти, то только одна женщина была примерно наполовину сильна, как предки, – Джастин так усмехнулся, будто Лиам должен догадаться за несколько секунд. Но парень переводил взгляд с Сары на альфу делал максимально непонимающее выражение лица.

\- Талия Хейл. 

\- Мне было два годика, когда я увидел её. Так говорит Сара. Я на самом деле её почти не помню. Были еще встречи и единственное, что точно запоминается - это её харизма, сила и дух. Мне кажется, когда она сияет своими глазами, гнутся стальные балки. Но она любит детей. Поэтому я был в безопасности, – он злорадно усмехнулся. – В отличии от моего брата. Говорят, он так и не выиграл ни одного поединка против неё. Но держался он явно дольше остальных. 

\- Но ты же альфа! Я видел твои красные глаза. Как такое возможно? 

\- Потому что я истинный альфа, – он полыхнул глазами. 

\- Как Скотт. Но я знаю, что такое звание нужно заслужить. Скотт боролся с Дараком и прошел сквозь рябиновый барьер, – все подняли глаза на Данбара. Где-то сбоку присвистнул Чад. Лиам почувствовал гордость. 

\- Круто.

\- А что сделал ты, Джастин? 

\- Это как раз продолжение истории, – Сара сидела уже с новой сигаретой. Дрожь исчезла. Видимо они миновали самую тяжелую часть разговора. – Меня собирались убить, так как до момента признания меня одержимой я убила двенадцать оборотней. Одержимый друид и баночки с аконитом страшная вещь. Почти разрушила защитный камень поселения. На том меня и спалили. 

\- А?

\- Про камень потом как-нибудь. Убить меня легко, а вот заменить друида нет. Тем более мой наследник еще был во мне. Эта корыстная цель спасла мне жизнь. Вряд ли бы со мной церемонились, – её взгляд резко помутнел, будто она пыталась соврать, но сердце билось в ровном темпе. – Моя дочь была стимулом победить лиса, и я обезвредила его. И истинный ритуал очищения от темного лиса без смерти - это пройти ритуал для альф.

\- Но мой братец не сразу пошел на это. Он был прав, но только совсем от части. Как явный наследник белого волка соревноваться с ним было нелогично. Я и еще одна моя сестра не смогли бы перетерпеть ритуал. Но это официальная вещь и никаких притязаний после этого не бросишь. Сожги поле и расти ему еще неизвестное количество лет, – Джастин подвигал плечами. Эти разговоры терзали разум. – Я отказался от сил альфы и потребовал его, как нового альфу пройти ритуал без нас с сестрой, а с Сарой. Тем более она носила его дочь. 

\- Дебби, ты наследник? 

\- Не думаю, что это возможно. Взгляни на мои волосы. Я брюнетка. Совсем не пошла в отца. У меня самая низкая устойчивость к янтарному акониту. Да и моя судьба скорее стать следующим друидом или родить его. Так что… - она кивнула. – Да, мне оно точно не надо. У нашего альфы большая ответственность. 

\- И от этого решения ты стал альфой? 

\- Нет. После полного изгнания темного лиса. Я стала своего рода изгоем. Я убила много невинных. После этого их матери и любимые смотрели на меня с подозрением, – она склонила голову и сделала последнюю затяжку. – Мне пришлось покинуть страну. 

\- И это совершенно глупо. Тебе пришлось пройти ритуал, которые не выдерживают кандидаты в альфы, и не умереть. Ты сама чуть не погибла, доказывая, что не только сожалеешь, но и готова понести наказание. Это была ошибка, – Чад чуть ли не покраснел от злости. Джастин лишь ухмыльнулся. Лиам был с ним согласен. Хотя он знал слишком мало, поэтому решил попридержать свое «компетентное» мнение при себе. 

\- И именно решение уйти со мной стало для Джастина тем выбором, которые делают истинные альфы. Он решил оставить поселение, друзей, отношения и все ради женщины, которая была слишком самоуверенна, – она затушила сигарету. – Спорю на сто баксов, что Тео уверен, что я та же самоуверенная сука. 

\- Тео много чего говорит, так что слушать его это лишний раз портить себе настроение, – он быстро отмахнулся от укола в свое сердце. Он перевел глаза на улыбающегося Чада и покраснел, как помидор. – В любом случае, почему пустынные оборотни не в ладах с вами? Как связана Америка и…

\- Румыния, мы из Румынии. Все просто. Им надо было убедиться, что я не под властью лиса, но я проигнорировала их посыл. Не прошла испытание. Я попала не в эфемерный ад, когда прошла ритуал с Вином, все источники указывали на уничтожение лиса, – что-то было странное в глазах Сары. Какая-то недосказанность. – Вот мы и оказались в Америке. Боюсь они не пойдут просто так на сделку. 

\- Тогда мы их заставим. В конце концов они потомки лисов. Ты, Сара, для них прямая угроза, – Чад хмыкнул. 

\- Это причина, по которой они и хотели заставить меня пройти испытание. Если лис теоретически сохранился во мне, то я начну геноцид именно с них. Любая светлая лиса может стать темной, но наоборот это не проходит, – Лиам тогда не понимал, почему нельзя пройти ритуал. Неужели Сара боится? – Так или иначе у нас нет особого выбора. 

\- И подводя итог, если я правильно понимаю… Мы идем к древним существам, которые будут косо на вас смотреть, не факт, что добровольно расскажут информацию о вашем же мече и мы, скорее всего, нарвемся на драку? – Лиам сделал верное предположение. Голова начала пухнуть от информации. А ведь день только начался. – Мы готовы для этой драки? У нас достаточно оборотней?

\- Четыре беты, один альфа и Сара, которая может в одиночку их разнести, точно достаточно, – Чад усмехнулся. Он посмотрел на свои детские наручные часы. Джастин кивнул. Их стайное взаимодействие поражало. – Нам пора выдвигаться. Мы задержались уже почти на час. Хотя куда мы спешим? 

\- Ну да, у меня полно времени, – Данбар фыркнул, и все гости начали смеяться. – Тогда нам стоит выдвигаться? 

Все начали потихоньку покидать квартиру. В ней остался только Лиам и Сара. Данбар смотрел на фиалку. Он никак не мог на неё налюбоваться. Парень обещал Тео за ней ухаживать. Его глаза медленно нашли Сару. Женщина на то и крутой друид, что все схватывала на лету. Она кивнула ему, давая время немного побыть в одиночестве. Советник стаи покинул квартиру практически бесшумно. 

Данбар подошел к цветку и хотел погладить его, но вспомнил, что фиалку трогать нельзя. Зато можно будет трогать Тео, когда он вернется, и он поставил это даже выше их плана по спасению. Ему нравилось, кем он стал. Испытывать такие эмоции и чувства к какому-то человеку наполняет жизнь Лиама смыслом. И в этот момент он наконец расстался со своей грустью и короткой депрессией. 

Он улыбнулся и полил фиалку. Ему надо сказать, чтобы кто-то заходил сюда и поливал его, если их не будет слишком долго. Лиам закинул на плечо рюкзак, проверил квартиру и направился к двери. Захлопывая её, он бросил последний взгляд на цветок. Лиам понимал, что комната будет пустой, но душу грела логичная и до боли приятная мысль. Она будет пустой недолго. Здесь живут два оборотня, и они еще вернутся. Он захлопнул дверь. 

\- Как ты там, Тео?   
***  
Легкие без его ведома сделали первый вдох, а это верный признак конца. Парень начал двигать руками, будто разгоняя вокруг себя невидимых мотыльков. Таким проверенным способом он ухватился за край ямы. Оборотень уже был специалистом в подобных ситуациях, поэтому действовал четко и слаженно. Нужно всего лишь подтянуться и одним большим рывком вырваться из ямы и тьмы. 

Он опять грязный, как черт. Но это совершенно неважно. На нем хотя бы осталась одежда и это несравнимый плюс. А вот злосчастный рюкзак исчез. Стоит на будущее отметить, что путешествия через ад не пропускает багажа. И это вероятно худшее из всего спектра неприятностей. Лучше бы исчезла одежда. В чертовом рюкзаке был янтарный аконит. Парень посмотрел на свою руку. 

Тео постарался создать хоть бы искру, но ничего не получилось. Он прислушался к уже почти привычному волку. И он ответил ему чувством, похожим на виляние хвоста. Рейкен состроил удивленное лицо. Его воображаемый волк вилял ему хвостом, и он не видел это, а чувствовал. Парень потрогал шрам, оставленный после ритуала и точно убедился в одном. Он вернулся в будущее. 

Все сходилось. Кира была светлой лисой, хоть немного и одержимой. Логично, что Рубин сработал как надо и все исправил. Вероятно, друид в видении Лидии говорил о подобном ритуале. Если бы девушка могла отправить их в будущее без риска исчезнуть из временной линии… Оставалось надеется, Лиам и Сара получат ту же информацию, что и он от банши основательницы. Может они потратят это время на поиск светлой лисы. С другой стороны, это очень опасно. 

Бесперспективно отряхнувшись, он побрел вперед. Только сейчас он начал осматривать, куда он вообще попал. Никакой полезной информации из проверки местности он не получил. Вокруг лес из неизвестных ему деревьев, ни одного живого существа поблизости судя по слуху, но вот нос уловил знакомые нотки. Он попытался вспомнить, где мог встречать его, но мозг отказывался давать информацию. Ему нужно найти хоть какое-то поселение, иначе придется гоняться за кроликами. А в форме человека это будет сложно сделать. 

Тео решил, что просто пойдет по следу, рано или поздно запах станет узнаваемым. Он знал, что скоро столкнется с проблемой нехватки концентрации янтарного аконита в своем теле. Он еще раз посмотрел на свою ладонь. Кончики пальцев уже начинали замерзать, посылая неприятные импульсы по всему тело. Рейкен нащупал всего лишь одну сигарету в кармане и конечно же без зажигалки. Он не был скаутом и развести огонь для него проблема. Конечно все не могло быть просто. 

Даже, если он найдет поселение, что ему делать без янтарного аконита? А разговаривают ли в этом поселении на английском языке? И даже если да, со временем он может впасть в кому и умереть, так и не дождавшись момента возвращения в прошлое. Надо было спросить биологическое название цветка, так бы у него остался шанс. Тео грязно выругался и пошел вперед. Он слышал, что табак можно нюхать. Поможет ли ему это? В любом случае он решил оставить этот вариант на самый последний момент. 

\- Это чертово сердце станет вечным напоминанием о моих ошибках, – Тео зашагал быстрее, крепко сжав губы. Он пробыл в аду, где ему вырывали сердце. Еще один способ не дать ему забыть свой поступок. - К черту. Так мне и надо. 

Он ослабил слух и зря, потому что где-то слева послышался шелест сухой листвы. И это Тео понял с помощью своих человеческих ощущений. Рейкен развернулся в направлении звука, но никого не заметил. Он начал оглядываться, прекрасно понимая, что за ним следят уже какое-то время. Какой-то оборотень появился из-под земли. Тео и сам бы начал за таким следить. Но не очень хотелось быть загрызанным вот так вот без суда и следствия посреди леса. В виде человека оторваться у него практически нет шансов. 

Еще и усугубляло положение, что холод начал распространяться на ноги и руки, а дышать стало тяжелее. Или он драпанет сейчас и попытается скрыться, либо у него остановится сердце из-за нехватки аконита, пока он стоит. У него все еще есть одна сигарета. Сара говорила ему нужна маленькая концентрация. Где-то вдалеке завыл волк, это стало своеобразным сигналом к старту. 

В неизвестном лесу петлять и путать шаги оказалось практически невозможным. Тео прислушался только один раз и смог сходу насчитать пять оборотней в виде волков. На самом деле их было намного больше. Теперь он оказался на месте кролика. Если его поймают, то с большой вероятностью не дадут и слова сказать. Он даже понятия не имеет насколько далеко попал в будущее. 

Он посмотрел перед собой и увидел, как лес начал редеть, превращаясь в поляну. Конечно же это ловушка. Что он мог сделать против слаженной работы целой стаи. Но, когда он все же выбежал на открытую территорию, то замер в изумлении. Он стоял на гигантской поляне усеянной янтарным аконитом. Тео посмотрел на небо, сейчас было только раннее утро и солнце лишь начинало вставать. А цветы, будто горели пламенем. 

Его тело поддалось запаху, холод в мгновение исчез из тела. Долго ему здесь быть нельзя, иначе он вырубиться и сердце все равно остановится. Но бежать некуда. Со всех сторон загорелись желтые глаза и одни красные. Тео интуитивно выпустил когти. Однако Рейкен не чувствовал страха, как и угрозы от оборотней. Он просто лишний раз перестраховался. И почему-то Рейкен совсем не удивился, когда из чащи леса появилась именно она, а кто же еще?

Сара вышла вперед, улыбаясь ему. И Тео упал на колени. Виной тому передозировка янтарного аконита или отпустивший страх, но ноги подкосились. Женщина выглядела точно также, как и до его исчезновения, значит прошло не так много времени. Тео вообще думал, что попал просто обратно в свою хронологию. Голова начала слегка кружиться. Женщина подошла к нему и положила руку на плечо. Он редко видел Сару искренне улыбающейся, обычно это был сарказм и ирония, но сейчас…

\- Тео, это действительно ты? – казалось она не верила в его реальность. И эта реакция напугала сильнее преследующих оборотней. Кстати о них. Их тут было штук двадцать, но ни один не показался. 

\- Как Лиам?

\- Это действительно ты, – она усмехнулась и склонила голову набок. Она достала из рукава сарафана какой-то синий пластырь и быстро приклеила к его плечу. В голове спустя пятнадцать секунд появилась ясность. Видимо женщина нейтрализовала излишнее действие янтарного аконита. Это могло значить только одно, она знала, что он появится. 

\- Куда я попал?

\- Ты попал в Румынию. Сегодня ноябрь две тысячи восемнадцатого года, – Сара помогла ему сесть поудобнее. Он огляделся вокруг. Они до сих пор здесь одни. – Ровно то число, которое ты назвал мне в прошлом. Было не так просто тебя найти, знаешь ли. 

\- В смысле назвал в прошлом? То есть я все же вернусь назад? – улыбка Сары была лишним подтверждением его правоты. Тео просто не смог сдержаться. Его губы сами по себе растянулись в самой счастливой и довольной улыбке. Глаза заискрились от счастья. – Я вернусь к Лиаму.

\- Вернешься. 

А потом она обняла так сильно, как не могут некоторые оборотни. Но самое неожиданное и приятное было в том, что он обнял её в ответ. Тео положил голову ей на плечо и несколько капель сорвалось с его глаз. Теперь он мог не бояться за свое временное пребывание в будущем. Янтарный аконит в избытке, он вернется назад к Данбару, у него есть план, как спасти хотя бы Лиама. Спокойствие вернулось, хоть и логично ненадолго. 

\- Но это единственное, что я могу тебе сказать. Ты вернешься в прошлое и можешь исказить временную линии, – Сара разжала руки и сделала вид, что не заметила, как Рейкен смахнул мокрые дорожки с глаз. – Как твое путешествие через ад? Прошло также, как и в первый раз с Лиамом? 

\- Я снова видел Талию Хейл. Но, Сара, я тоже не могу пока ничего говорить. Я не могу изменить твое будущее. Мы решим этот вопрос по поступлению, перед тем, как я буду должен вернуться в прошлое, – Тео упал на траву. – Ох уж эти игры со временем.

Перед глазами замелькали образы, казалось пятиминутной давности. Как они встретились с Лидией и банши основательницей деревни. Если Мартин говорила о том, что Стайлз и Дерек пропали в Румынии спасая их, значит этого еще не произошло и их нет. Если о Талии он и расскажет какие-то мелочи, то о своем плане по спасению Лиама он под страхом не зарекнется. Слишком много на кону. 

\- И не говори. 

\- Я ужасно хочу есть и пить. Скажи, что у вас в поселении есть плита и сырой кусок мяса, – Тео поднялся на локтях. Сара скривила недовольное лицо, как всегда, когда Рейкен начинал придираться. 

\- Мы тебе костер разведем, а шалаш сам смастеришь, – друид откинула свою косу за спину и уже серьезно посмотрела на Тео. – Я знаю, что ты устал. Сейчас появится наш альфа и часть стаи. Пожалуйста постарайся не язвить. 

\- Дж…

\- Нет. Не произноси этого имени. Я здесь одна. Никого не упоминай. Минимум информации из прошлого. Они все предупреждены о твоем необычном случае, – Сара протараторила все очень быстро и тихо. Тео догадался, что вопрос серьезный и лезть в него пока не стоит. Однако он промолчать не мог. 

\- Они гнали меня.

\- Потому что ты начал убегать, – шикнула на него Сара. 

Из-за её спины появился мужчина в какой-то набедренной накидке с белыми, но не седыми волосами, его глаза горели красным и Тео сразу понял, с этим мужчиной шутки плохи. Он и Сара поднялись с мест. Рейкен и не знал, что должен говорить. Те альфы, которых он встречал не особо вызывали почтения и не требовали официального обращения. Одного из них он вообще пытался убить. 

\- Я Вин Амбер, альфа стаи Амбер. Не стоит меня боятся, но скрываешься ты довольно неплохо. Хотя знаешь, от сорока оборотней тяжело сбежать. Собственно, у тебя и не получилось. Как тебя зовут, «заноза в заднице»? – альфа улыбнулся и посмотрел на Сару. Тео бросил подозрительный и недовольный взгляд на женщину. Никто его больше так не называл. Он не стал ничего говорить при Вине, но потом все обязательно выскажет. 

\- Меня зовут Тео Рейкен и я… - а вот теперь парень завис. Он омега? 

\- Он бета одной из стай в Калифорнии. Мы не можем сказать имя альфы. Придется обойтись без этой информации, – друид перевела взгляд на Вина. – Он очень устал после своего путешествия. Давай отложим все до завтра?

\- Да без проблем в принципе, – он махнул вверх рукой, давая команду своим бетам. – Сара, отведешь его в деревню сама. У меня со стаей еще есть незаконченные дела. С тобой мы увидимся вечером. Бывайте.

Мужчина в какую-то долю секунды превратился в белого волка и практически незаметно исчез на поляне. Тео стоял и пялился на исчезающие несколько десятков пар глаз. Вот это настоящая стая. Когда они скрылись, он повернулся к Саре и посмотрел на неё максимально недовольным взглядом. 

\- Значит «Заноза в заднице»?

\- Очень даже подходит. 

\- Не мне одному.

\- Ой, отстань. Ты же устал. Пошли, а то действие пластыря скоро закончится. 

\- На это у меня всегда есть силы.

\- Кто бы сомневался.

Тео обернулся в сторону поднимающегося солнца и улыбнулся.


	24. Письмо

Было логично ожидать, что Тео попадет в ад или место, которое не сильно от него отличается. Но попасть назад в будущее и тем более в Румынию, где его буквально ждала заноза в заднице номер два, это уже слишком. Переживания по поводу долгожданного возвращения к Данбару растворились достаточно быстро. Тео не мог сказать точно, когда это произошло, но ставил на момент между принятием горячей ванны и прекрасным ужином. Также стоит добавить, что это случилось в первый же день. И Лиаму бы это точно не понравилось. 

Возможно мысли о подростке – это единственное, что напоминало о его статусе в стае Амбер. Как гость он пользовался многими привилегиями. Ему не надо было считать деньги для коммунальных услуг, еды, прачечной. Был определённый плюс в том, что не нужно каждый день вести борьбу с грязью и носками Лиама, будить того на работу. Нет, он точно «немного» радовался своему отпуску. Теперь Рейкен не считал путешествие в ад каким-то злым роком, передышка от бытовухи. 

На протяжении семнадцати дней он ел, пил, спал, играл с волками в догонялки и занимался всевозможными вещами. Он со знанием дела пролистал всю библиотеку Сары за час и решил, что информации для спасения Лиама у него достаточно. Особенно после разговора с Лидией и той банши, имя которой он уже забыл. Главной его задачей оставалось сохранять всю информацию при себе. Эти витки во времени становились все запутанней. Возможно, это способ подтолкнуть их к ошибке. 

Самой большой проблемой Тео, по мнению самого Тео, была его память. Рейкен ходил по деревне, лесу и собственному домику в поиске ответа на вопрос: «Что я забыл?». Оборотень понимал, он обязан вспомнить до своего исчезновения. У него было стойкое ощущение, что без этой информации все его планы сгорят в синем пламени. В своих размышлениях он незаметно для себя добрался до библиотеки Сары. Опять. По счастливому, а может и совсем нет, совпадению друид сидела там и читала книгу. Тео очнулся только тогда, когда Сара с ним заговорила. 

\- Не устал слоняться без дела, халявщик? – она захлопнула книгу и посмотрела сквозь темные линзы очков на оборотня. Рейкен закатил глаза и сел напротив неё, оставив шпильку без ответа. – Ты какой-то чересчур спокойный. По наглой и довольной роже вижу, что задумал что-то. Я из будущего и знаю всю хрень, который ты собираешься натворить. Рассказывай. 

\- Мне кажется, ты не до конца честна со мной. Может ты и знаешь, но определенный смысл моих действий непонятен тебе. И это хорошо, значит я и правда нашел ответ, как вылезти из всей чертовщины, – он гадко улыбнулся и откинулся на кресле. – У меня есть проблема посерьезней. Я не могу вспомнить, что забыл. 

\- Можем провести ритуал на поиск потерянного, – Сара улыбнулась. 

\- Я думаю, с меня достаточно ритуалов. Последний ритуал, через который я пройду, будет мое возвращение к Лиаму. Прозвучит грубо, но с нас хватит всех этих мистических вещей. Хочу снова рычать и царапаться, – она положила руку на лоб. – Не усложняй. 

\- Мне тоже пора на пенсию.

\- Ты слишком активно прыгаешь из одной проблемы в другую, чтобы уходить на пенсию до пятидесяти. 

\- У нас как на токсичном производстве полагается досрочный уход. Столько нервов никто не переживет. Хочу заметить, вы так-то оборотни, а я человек. Слишком часто «прыгать» все равно не получится, – она закурила сигарету. Тео приходилось время от времени надевать пластырь, чтобы нейтрализовать передозировку янтарного аконита. – Талия всегда говорила, что совать нос в чужие дела — это мое худшее хобби. Кто же виноват, что большинство мужчин в моей стае слишком высокомерны и горды, чтобы сами попросить о помощи. Надеюсь, Вин подслушивает нас. 

После слова «Талия» Тео особенно не вслушивался в быструю речь женщины. Это сработало, словно спусковой механизм. Он будто услышал голос альфы в своей голове. Может его собственное сознание пыталось защитить Тео, а может череда переносов из одного времени в другое заблокировали воспоминания, но Рейкен вспомнил о письме. Той важной частичке информации, которая может стать последним пазлом. Видимо, лицо оборотня совсем сильно исказилось, потому что Сара тронула его за кисть. 

\- Тео? Что случилось? 

\- Письмо, – хриплым, будто ото сна, голосом произнес парень.

\- Какое письмо? – сердцебиение Сары резко подскочило, значит она прекрасно поняла, о чем идет речь. 

\- Письмо, которое Талия передала тебе много лет назад. Оно предназначается мне. Ты же не открыла его? – друид пыталась перевести дыхание. Женщина будто впала в какую-то ностальгию. Тео продолжил, у него нет для всего этого времени. – Я знаю кодовое слово. Фиалочка. Принеси мне письмо, Сара. 

\- Я поняла о каком письме идет речь, но на нем не написано «фиалочка». Откуда ты вообще мог узнать об этом? Кроме меня и Талии, которая дала мне его лет двадцать назад, никто не знает. Тео, что ты видел, когда попал в ад? – Сара прикусила нижнюю губу, пытаясь справиться с волнением. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что я не могу сказать, – Тео глубоко вздохнул. – Я думаю, такая женщина как Талия не просто так отдала письмо и сказала кодовое слово. Думаю, чтобы защитить информацию в нем, она придумала что-то особенное.

\- Она вообще не говорила ничего. Протянула, сказала не открывать и при угрозе вскрытия письма сжечь его и удалить вора. Она не любила убивать просто так, поэтому чувство страха от этих слов заставило меня вновь напрячься, – Сара поднялась с места и зажмурилась, будто пытаясь физически скинуть бурю эмоций. Она взяла книгу по Хейлам на самой высокой полке библиотеки. Там лежало письмо. – Как видишь, на нем написано Дерек. Я думала, что придет время и Хейлу надо будет прочитать его. 

\- Ну конечно. 

\- Она отдала его, когда в последний раз я её видела. Она приезжала с маленьким Дереком. Я предполагаю, что это предназначалось ему в какой-то момент жизни. Не думаю, что оно для тебя Тео, – Сара лишь показала Рейкену конверт. 

\- Как думаешь, откуда я знаю о нем? Не отвечай. Просто присмотрись к имени. Оно, будто в ряби с заостренными краями. Это наклейка, Сара, сними её. – Женщина опустила глаза на конверт и действительно увидела там зазубренный край. Она даже не пыталась присматриваться к письму. Друид перевела взгляд на Тео с какой-то надеждой и неверием. Рейкен улыбнулся. – Пожалуйста, Сара. Просто… доверься мне. 

От таких слов у друида не осталось сомнений. Она не видела парней где-то пару лет, может больше, может меньше, но этот Тео казалось пришел не из прошлого, а из будущего. Он был какой-то понимающий и счастливый. Она вспомнила Лиама, который плакал, когда Рейкен исчез. Знал бы он тогда, насколько счастливым оборотня сделали их отношения, плакал бы еще больше. Сара протянула письмо парню. Тео сорвал наклейку, там, как и ожидалось, было простое «фиалочка».

Этот листок может стоить им всем жизни. Готов ли он открыть его? Если он не исчезнет в ту же секунду как распечатает его, будет победа. Постоянное переплетение их судьбы с Хейлами, особенно с Талией, слишком жирный намек. Может истинный смысл их путешествия в прошлом сводится к этому письму. Им надо смотреть глубже, в суть вещей, а не обманываться первым впечатлением. 

Тео не знал, что мог увидеть в этом клочке бумаги, который старше него. Секрет, недоступный никому из посторонних, даже другим Хейлам, помещён на бумагу и доверен ему, парню из будущего. Талия могла бы все забыть как дурной сон, но к счастью для них, перенесла воспоминания на бумагу. Тео не слышал, как Сара покинула библиотеку. Ей всегда было присуще некое понимание о личном. Словно гром в сильнейшую бурю, Рейкен аккуратно надорвал краешек письма. Идеальный почерк, кто бы сомневался. 

«Я чувствую себя сумасшедшей. Вполне вероятно, что мне необходимо провериться. Я сижу за своим рабочим столом и пишу письмо парню, который в прямом смысле вывалился из моего видения на прахе бабушки. И что из этого абсурднее, сказать невозможно. Если призадуматься, то я даже твоего имени не знаю. Надеюсь, кроме тебя никто и никогда не найдёт этот листок бумаги. Сожги его после прочтения.

Сложив наш разговор и историю своей жизни, я поняла, что тебе еще нужно тренироваться в актёрском мастерстве и учиться контролировать свои эмоции. Я тогда сразу поняла, ты не знаешь меня лично. И это очень сильно встревожило. Зато вчера я поняла почему. По крайней мере надеюсь, что поняла. Потому что ты дал крайне расплывчатое определение необходимой информации. Для Бейкон Хиллс это весьма витиевато. Каждый раз, когда в городе случалась чертовщина, я садилась за стол. Но скорее всего, ты говорил об этом. 

Тринадцать дней назад в город пришла Дикая охота. У нас сохранилось так мало информации по поводу всадников, что, признаться, я немного растерялась. До сих пор не понимаю, как они могут разговаривать с их зашитыми ртами. Они сказали, что видели гибель Неметона в Бейкон Хиллс. Это сосредоточение силы на юге Америки. Это ужасная новость. Он похож на пробку в бочке с вином. Если её не станет, то все сверхъестественные твари повалят в город и заполнят его до отказа. 

Я пыталась найти друида, который смог бы восстановить неметон, но такого не оказалось. Мама Сары умерла, а она еще слишком неопытная. Через пару десятков лет она обязательно дорастет до этого уровня, слишком много таланта для одного человека. Однако сейчас помочь мне некому. Ритуал возрождения места силы – это место рождения эмоций, чувств, объединение двух рек, черного и белого. Если по-простому, нужно смешать на корнях погибшего дерева солнце и луну. Не особо понимаю, о чем речь. 

Единственный шанс спасти наш город, это самой стать затвором. До тех пор, пока в Дикой охоте находится личность с такой историей стаи, как у меня. И что скромничать, им был нужен сильный альфа. Только при этом условии у города появится возможность дождаться момента, когда Сара созреет для ритуала возрождения. Не в моем стиле надеется на одного человека, но выбора немного. 

Как альфа я выполню свое предназначение и уйду вместе со всадниками. Они разрешили оставить в Бейкон Хиллс несколько человек из моей стаи. Без сомнения, это все мои дети. Я постараюсь не рожать больше трех. Никогда ничего не идет по плану, но я постараюсь. И я оставлю своего брата, чтобы он проследил за ними. Так как я буду считаться погибшей, сила альфы, хоть и не по правилам, перейдет к Лоре. Ей придется справляться без моих напутствий. Все остальные уйдут со мной в Дикую охоту.

Сейчас я расскажу тебе главный секрет семьи Хейлов. Я нарушаю все правила своей семьи и рискую все уничтожить, но суть моей стаи — это её члены. Я должна защитить их всех. И если для этого нужно предать вековые традиции, я сделаю это. Только женщины семьи Хейлов имеют право принять силу альфы. Если она перейдет к мужчине, то исчезнет. Поэтому я искренне надеюсь, что альфой станет Лора и с ней ничего не случиться. Потому что следующий по старшинству Дерек.

А теперь к изюминке. Я думаю, что эти твари пытаются меня обмануть. По всем данным, которые я получила, они говорят правду. Но Бейкон Хиллс с Неметоном - лакомый кусочек для многих существ. Может их план и будет работать, но чувствую, им на руку. Если уберут меня и больше половины стаи, то город будет в опасном положении. Я бы вместе со стаей победила всадников, но если Неметон умрет, раскидать всех, кто заперт в дикой охоте у меня не получится. Придется поверить.

Однако я была бы не Талией Хейл, а неудачницей, слепо поверив Дикой охоте. Спасением моей стаи на случай лжи будешь ты, незнакомец из будущего. Все просто, если Неметон погибнет, а эти твари придут в город спустя какое-то время. Значит, они нарушили договор, потому я взяла с них слово не нападать на город. Никогда. Дерите меня семеро, если такое произойдет. Серьезно, я уничтожу само понятие о Дикой охоте. Они обещали лично не трогать семью и город. Посмотрим, что из этого получится. 

Чтобы спасти нас тебе всего лишь нужно открыть портал Дикой охоты. Это происходит в момент, когда все население исчезает. Самый безопасный способ выбраться оттуда: пройти с каким-то поездом. Надеюсь, я сама пойму, о чем идет речь в нужный момент. Эти высохшие и пожелтевшие от старости рукописи выводят меня из себя! Но это еще не все. Необходимо наличие альфы стаи Хейл в качестве маяка. Без этого мы будем бродить, словно во тьме. Позаботься о том, чтобы Лора знала.

Если всадники не нарушат свое обещание, оставь все как есть и не рассказывай никому. Я буду навечно стражем для Бейкон Хиллс. Потому что моя семья — это не только те, кто живут в фамильном доме Хейлов, но и те, у кого я покупаю молоко, заправляю машину, спрашиваю советов в садоводстве. Весь город. Мне лишь интересно, как будет на самом деле. Сейчас все спокойно, но что будет дальше? 

А если они все же предадут меня, то я буду рада вернуться и подарить тебе настоящий укус. Сделать истинным оборотнем. Запомни, настоящий оборотень — это не возможность выпустить когти, чувствовать своего волка, желать стать альфой, настоящий оборотень — это счастье быть в стае. У нас есть и люди, но за каждого я порву глотку. Мне хочется, чтобы эти твари обманули меня. Тогда я смогу вернуться и подарить твоим глазам вожака.   
Не забудь сжечь письмо.

Я не знаю твоего имени, то твоя фамилия будет Хейл. 

До встречи».

Тео закрыл лицо руками. Он не мог поверить. Он просто не мог поверить. Незнакомая женщина с такой легкостью вдохнула в него надежду. Одна встреча, одно письмо и Рейкен готов следовать за ней в пекло. Видимо именно это называют харизмой. Он думал, что прочувствовал власть Талии при их встрече, осознавая её силу. Но вот её истинное лицо. Мать для всех. Даже для него, отщепенца по собственной глупости. Тео поднялся с места и не закрывая дверь пошел к центральному костру. 

Странно, никого не было. Все будто исчезли из деревни. Может ушли на тренировку или охоту. Неважно. Сейчас Тео хотел понять, каким образом он должен спасти одновременно Лиама и семью Хейл. У него была лишь одна разменная валюта. Его собственная жизнь. Он может пожертвовать собой и спасти своего парня, но тогда Хейлы вряд ли вернутся в настоящем. Сможет ли Лиам сделать это? Захочет ли после всего этого. Он может попытаться спастись вместе с Лиамом, но если его план провалится, исчезнут оба. Имеет ли он право рисковать и чужой жизнью тоже?

Он кинул бумагу в тлеющий костер и улыбнулся, поднимая голову к чистому небу.

\- До встречи. 

***  
Первым, как ни странно, очнулся Скотт. По обыкновению стаи Амбер новоприбывшие были вынуждены пройти ритуал. Все кроме Лидии. Банши, как выяснилось вне досягаемости для лисиц, поэтому сейчас Лидия просиживала своё платье в библиотеке и пыталась найти больше информации о себе. Девушка вознамерилась разложить свои способности по полочкам. После увиденного в самолете она не сомневалась, что может намного больше, чем впадать в контролируемый транс. Прошли почти сутки, а Стайлз так и не смог с ней поговорить, Дерек пропадал в лесу со стаей. Его уже достала полная тишина. 

\- Бро, ты как? – Стилински подошел к МакКолу и протянул ему бутылку с какой-то странной водой. Альфа в мгновение ока вылакал её и поставил на пол. Он вытер свой влажный подбородок и затравленно посмотрел на друга. 

\- Будто в меня выпустили обойму с аконитовыми пулями. Ты говорил, что будет плохо. Это твоя самая большая ложь. Не знаешь, когда у меня перестанет троиться перед глазами, – Скотту не верилось, что перед ним сейчас живой и невредимый Стайлз. Он был рад, что все получилось не как всегда. – Я так рад тебя видеть. 

\- Даже при всем том, что вам чуть не отгрызли головы волки стаи Амбер и вы привезли сюда Питера, я тоже рад тебя видеть. Не придется лететь обратно в Калифорнию, чтобы рассказать вам наш план действий. Здешний альфа, Вин, терпеть не может телефоны и интернет. Я думаю, вместо зависания в интернете они тут все тренируются. Возьми себе на заметку, – Стилински ткнул друга пальцем в лоб, вызывая жалобный стон. Он быстро оглядел всех остальных. Сколько они еще проспят, одному волчьему богу известно. – Пойдем прогуляемся. Лучше станет. 

\- Еще одна бессовестная ложь. Я слышу твое сердце, – Скотт, кряхтя и поскуливая, поднялся с места и не без помощи Стайлза вышел из домика. Солнце, свежий воздух и небо над головой сделали свое дело. Альфа буквально расцвел на глазах, больше плечо друга ему не требовалось. – Теперь я почти не чувствую странный аконит повсюду. Этот друид, Сара, не соврала. Целый мир оборотней.

\- Да. Чем-то похоже на затерянный мир в стиле оборотней. Тут на самом деле намного спокойнее, чем в Бейкон Хиллс. Большинство никогда не сталкивались с проблемой серьезней заблудшего омеги. Место просто прекрасно. Пойдем, кое-что покажу, – Стайлз повел впечатленного друга к месту, где они с Дереком уже привыкли тусоваться. – Ты знаешь, здесь хмуроволк начал вести себя как-то по-особенному. Будто не было пожара и всей херни на протяжении последних лет. Ты хоть раз видел его улыбку?

\- Только когда он бил тебя, – Скотт улыбнулся своей кривой челюстью и получил несильный тычок в плечо. – Неудивительно, что он здесь другой. Помнишь ты рассказывал о фантомных болях после ампутации? То же самое при потере стаи. Боль от потери Эллисон всегда будет со мной, ныть под боком. 

\- Хочешь сказать, здесь его боль притупляется? – Стайлз не мог знать наверняка. Он не встретил еще ни одного человека кроме Сары. Вот Мейсон прилетел. Наверное, для оборотней и их волков есть отдельный мир, который им никогда не понять. – Скотт, ты не чувствуешь запах Дерека где-то поблизости? 

\- Я еще не до конца оклемался и освоился, но вроде его здесь нет. 

\- Это хорошо, потому что мои слова не для его ушей. Мне нравится такой Дерек. У него конечно крутой образ мученика и терпилы, но когда он улыбается или даже смеётся над моими шутками, незабываемо, – Стайлз, подобно Скотту криво усмехнулся. Друг отвел взгляд в сторону и тоже улыбнулся. – Может ему не стоит возвращаться в Бейкон Хиллс? 

\- Ты тоже выглядишь каким-то чересчур отдохнувшим. Если бы не запах, я не думаю, что узнал бы тебя. Нет мешков под глазами, кожа порозовела и от тебя не несет вселенским раздражением и усталостью. А еще я чувствую некую заинтересованность, – Скотт подвигал бровями в каком-то странном намеке. Стайлз лишь дернул плечами. 

Это и была истинная причина разговора. Стайлзу не терпелось узнать, кого же видел Скотт в ритуале. Он почему-то все думал об Эллисон. Кого-то близкого, при виде которого сжимается сердце. Но такие разговоры опасны и неправильны в месте, где каждый мог их подслушать. Тем более Стилински вознамерился рассказать ему то, что никто не знал, даже Сара. Только Скотт мог по-настоящему понять его замысел и при необходимости дать подзатыльник и навести на путь истинный. 

Они вышли на поляну и оглянулись. Своим человеческим взглядом Стайлз не нашел ни одной живой души. Он посмотрел на Скотта, тот по всей видимости тоже сканировал местность на присутствие оборотней. Кивок головы стал подтверждением, что они здесь одни. Маккол завороженно смотрел на цветущее поле аконита. Было крайне непривычно понимать, что под твоими ногами аконит, но он не может тебе навредить. Стайлз усмехнулся, его друг еще не видел поле ночью. 

\- Кого ты увидел во время ритуала? – Стилински наконец смог задать интересующий его вопрос. Он лишь не хотел бередить старую рану. 

\- Я не могу сказать точно… Знаешь, это как напиться почти до беспамятства и сесть на лекцию по матану. Мало шансов, чувак. Но я точно помню Айзека. Знаешь, все его эти шарфы летом, кудряшки и саркастичное выражение лица не стереть из памяти, – Стайлз сжал руку в кулак. Он сам не ожидал от себя такой реакции. Какое-то разочарование и боль. – При этом Айзек не осуждал меня за смерть Эллисон. Он говорил, что понимает меня только отчасти, но этого достаточно для прощения. Еще он сказал, что однажды вернется. Не знаю, можно ли верить видениям под какой-то травой…

\- Я видел Талию Хейл, – Скотт смешно выпучил глаза. – Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы Дерека не было рядом. Он сильно расстроился, когда я сказал ему об этом. Память от ритуала возвращается со временем. И теперь я точно могу сказать одну вещь. Талия Хейл жива и каким-то образом это связано с Корой. Я не хотел никого обнадеживать.

\- Ты видел Талию Хейл? – как попугай повторил друг. – Но они же все погибли в пожаре. Ожоги на Питере, сожженный дом и признание Кейт. Много фактов, которые кричат против. А её когти в той банке?

\- Дикая охота заставила тебя забыть меня. Она может играться с памятью, как ей будет угодно. Тем более, Талия говорила что-то о защите своей семьи и города. Не думаю, что у неё было много времени разглагольствовать. Но я почему-то верю ей. Точнее верю, что это был не призрак с того света, – они дошли до середины поляны и уселись на траву. – Как оказалось, я до сих пор не избавился от Ногицунэ. Зато Талия разобралась с ним. Буквально выжила его из моей головы. Я стал спать лучше. 

\- Я не могу поверить. Мама Дерека может быть жива? – Скотт смотрел на Стайлза, который рвал по одной травинке рядом с собой и молчал. – Это может свести на нет всю боль, которую испытал Дерек. Все эти годы, он корил себя за одну ошибку, девушку с поехавшей крышей. 

\- А потом я увидел свою маму, – это прервало начинающийся словесный понос от Скотта. Он шокировано захлопал глазами. – Она говорила так, будто все время была рядом. Встреча после длительного отпуска. Когда я очнулся, так и не смог понять, рад я этому или нет. Это было по-настоящему тяжело. 

\- Вы чем-то похожи с Дереком. Ну знаешь… Вы оба потеряли маму, с которой имели особую связь. И я не говорю сейчас про его стайную связь. Дерек хоть и родился оборотнем, но все же человек. Мне всегда казалось, что вы должны подружиться, – он смущенно улыбнулся. – А потом он начал вытирать тобой поверхности. 

\- Я думаю, он так или иначе вытирал бы мной поверхности. Это его такая фишка, – Стилински ни капли не расстроился, а лишь фыркнул на заявление друга. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Зная тебя, ты должен был ходить привидением по Бейкон Хиллс из-за Лиама. 

\- И Тео, Стайлз. 

\- И Тео, - Стилински закатил глаза. 

\- Как ваши поиски? Вы нашли способ спасти их? 

\- Если я скажу, что нам помог Тео, насколько сильно ты будешь удивлен? – сегодня глаза Скотта определённо покинут глазницы. Он приоткрыл рот, всем видом показывая свое удивление. Это была немая просьба продолжать. – Когда мы впервые встретились с Вином, нас пришли встречать три представителя от стаи. Вин, Сара и парень в маске. Тогда Дерек из-за аконита не смог почувствовать его.

\- Маска, чтобы не попортить прошлое?

\- Да, я думаю в этом и был весь смысл. Сам Тео потом так и сказал. Нас, как и вас, заставили пройти ритуал, – Стайлз запустил руку в свои волосы, путая их. – Я боялся увидеть Ногицунэ. Сара сказала, что это может убить меня. Спасибо, Талия! После ритуала загадочный парень снял маску и это был Тео. Я потерял дар речи! Ты только представь. Я и невозможность говорить. 

\- Не отвлекайся. 

\- Он был счастлив, Скотт. Я видел злобного, саркастичного, ухмыляющегося, грустного, испуганного Тео, но чтобы он улыбался в тридцать два своих оборотнических зуба, никогда! Он сказал, что мы должны найти Дикую охоту и не наступать на бабочек. А еще я почти на сто процентов уверен, что он назвал Лиама фиалочкой и это полный капец, – он взмахнул руками. – А потом под ним начала ломаться земля, как тогда, и он прыгнул туда. Он буквально прыгнул с улыбкой на губах в эфемерный ад. 

\- Значит, они в порядке? 

Стайлз не был оборотнем, но многолетняя дружба сделала свое дело. Он будто кожей почувствовал облегчение и радость Скотта. Стилински закинул ему на плечо руку и прижался плечом. Не хватало, чтобы МакКол расплакался от счастья. Альфа вцепился мертвой хваткой в худи Стайлза. Они просидели в тишине десять минут, давая друг другу привыкнуть к новой информации и эмоциям. Стилински собирался с духом, чтобы сделать не самую приятную в жизни вещь. 

\- Прости меня, Скотт. Я был не только не прав в том, что отправил Тео в ад без суда и следствия, но и в том, что был уверен в его виновности. Я принес в нашу жизнь много проблем, переживаний, возможно пустых надежд и пару разбитых самолетов, – Стайлз отпустил друга и начал ковырять палочкой землю. – Я пообещал себе больше не быть эпицентром проблем для нашей стаи. И вот старые грабли. Привет!

\- Чувак, может все это к лучшему. Ты сказал, что Тео был счастлив. Может произошедшее в месте, куда он попал, на самом деле изменило его. Я тоже не видел Тео с искренней улыбкой. Главное, что Лиам в безопасности, – Скотт сделал самую главную вещь. Он снял остатки вины. Теперь ему действительно дышалось легче. – А бонусом мы получаем шанс все исправить. 

\- А еще у тебя появится друид! 

\- Я думал, это Дитон. Но я ничего не имею против тебя. Теперь у тебя новое звание и это круто, бро. Ты уже мой друид или это пока планы? – Скотт протянул Стилински кулак, тот мгновенно отбил его и улыбнулся. 

\- Нет. Пока нет. Ты должен утвердиться на определённой территории по всем волчьим законам. Все знают об истинном оборотне где-то в Калифорнии, и на этом все. Надо официально заявить права на территорию. Также необходимо создать определённую историю или правила для твоей стаи. Вот одно у тебя уже есть. Без убийств, – Стайлз продолжил ковырять землю. – Я думаю, Сара хочет совместить восстановление Неметона и объявление меня твоим друидом. Теперь это будет моя обязанность. 

\- Восстановление Неметона? Это вообще возможно? 

\- После проблем с Блейк и альфами вся энергетика нашего Неметона нарушилась. Дитон говорил нам об этом. Все твари начнут стягиваться со всей Америки в желании получить какую-то выгоду. Восстановить его можно, но сейчас, сам понимаешь, не до этого, – Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта. – Когда решатся проблемы с людьми на букву Т, мы с Сарой сможет наконец-то исправить ошибки Блейк. 

\- Это позволит городу жить спокойно? 

\- Я думаю, время от времени. Например, раз в десять лет туда будет забегать дикий омега, но на этом все. По сравнению с Дикой охотой и Анук-ите это пустяки. Даже мой отец с обоймой из аконитовых пуль справится. Может тогда у каждого из нас появится возможность уехать из города и жить без страха за близких?

Скотт не ответил. Стайлз прекрасно знал почему. Его друг пока был тесно связан с городом. Как альфа он чувствовал ответственность за его жителей. Если Талия и правда жива, может он все же сможет начать жить для себя. Скотт был прав как никогда, и его ошибка отправить Тео в ад спасет намного больше жизней. Он особо не верил, что все пойдет гладко и без выбоин, но сейчас у них есть надежда. МакКол повернулся к нему и улыбнулся искренне и непринужденно. 

\- Каков наш план, друид стаи МакКол? – Стайлз закатил глаза. 

\- Ждать пока все проснуться. Нам нужна Кора. Так сказала Талия. Могу предположить она ключевая фигура, но Тео сказал найти Дикую охоту. Не думаю, что нам может повезти и эти два пункта совпадут в одном городе. Тем более Кора не отвечает на телефон Дерека и мы не знаем, где сейчас всадники, – он бросил палочку в сторону и взял маленький камушек. – Лидия отлично справится с поиском Дикой охоты, куда вы направитесь и дождетесь появления поезда. В точности, как Бейкон Хиллс.

\- А вы поедете за Корой? 

\- Да. Мы будем знать, где и в каком состоянии Дикая охота. Постараемся максимально быстро приехать с ней туда и помочь вам. Если все получится, мы развяжем этот морской узел. При условии того, что Кора ответит на звонок. Однако у нас все равно есть сверхъестественная гугл карта. Надеюсь, Лидия никогда не узнает её нового прозвища, – они оба усмехнулись. – Начинай учить пафосное представление. Придется говорить мое настоящее имя. 

\- Нет. 

\- Чувак, правила есть правила.

\- Нет в смысле «у тебя появился гость», – Скотт поднялся со своего места и показал пальцем в лес. Там из-за деревьев появился Дерек в обличие волка. Он смотрел заинтересованно. Не хватало только поднятой передней лапы. Стилински надеялся лишь, что он не подслушивал. Парень посмотрел на друга, который принюхался, чтобы найти дорогу назад. – Вам стоит поговорить. И не рассчитывай, что буду выговаривать твое настоящее имя. Никто не поймет с первого раза. Мое представление превратится в шипение и карканье. 

\- Ты не уважаешь мои корни! – МакКол ничего не ответил на это, лишь махнул рукой. 

\- Я пойду, не хочу, чтобы Малия проснулась в одиночестве.

\- Года идут, привычки не меняются. 

Волк подбирался все ближе. Стайлз прекрасно знал, что это Дерек и его личная неприязнь к говорливым пацанам не превышает тычков в плечо, но он все равно замер. Стилински видел много собак в своей жизни и тех, кто не дотягивал до его колена, и тех, кто мог свалить одной лапой. Но именно в этом черном, с горящими голубыми глазами волке он увидел настоящую опасность. Хейл двигался медленно, чем-то напоминая кошку. Сердце Стайлза пропустило пару ударов от страха. 

Дерек приблизился вплотную к его лицу. Он продолжал пристально смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Всего одна секунда и этот хищник может снять ему голову. По какой-то неведомой Стайлзу причине, Хейл не спешил принимать человеческую форму. Отойти от него хотя бы на полметра и сесть рядом почему-то тоже. Стилински был рисковым парнем и очень безответственным. Оттяпает ли Дерек ему руку, если он захочет его почесать за ушком. Когда ладонь парня легла на волчью голову, Дерек даже не зарычал. Однако Стайлз не успел насладиться укрощением строптивого, оборотень начал приобретать человеческий вид. 

\- Ты голый. 

\- А ты придурок, – Хейл фыркнул и посмотрел куда-то вперед. – По-твоему я должен был быть в штанах? 

\- Было бы забавно увидеть тебя в штанах на подтяжках. Знаешь, вся эта собачья одежда по сумасшедшей цене. Готов разориться. Только скажи, – Хейл никак не отреагировал на очередную банальную шутку про оборотней. Это могло означать лишь одно. Сюда Дерек пришел разделить свою боль. Еще одна уловка оборотней. Скотт не просто так свалил, кажется он знал немного больше Стилински. – Она не ответила, да? 

\- Да. 

Значит, у них действительно закончилось время на тихую и размеренную жизнь. Следующие пару недель, возможно, станут для них настоящим испытанием. В этот раз, правда, это спасение не только их собственных жизней, но и восстановление справедливости. Хейл опять представлял собой комок нервов и злобы, но за всей этой коркой Стайлз отчетливо видел просьбу о помощи. Стилински сразу подметил, что оборотень пришел именно к нему с этой просьбой. Когда это Дерек - мать вашу - Хейл искал собеседника в виде самого неугомонного мальчишки в мире. 

\- Дерек, не кусай меня пожалуйста за это, – Стайлз положил руку ему на плечо. Вопреки страху, что мужчина просто скинет ладонь, мышцы заметно расслабились. День чудес, по-другому не скажешь. 

\- Ты только что погладил меня за ухом. 

\- Точно, – Стилински улыбнулся. – Ты чувствуешь, свою связь с Корой? Если бы она погибла, ты смог бы узнать это? 

\- Да, – Хейл сжал губы. – Наша связь не такая крепкая, как в прошлом. Но она все равно остается моей младшей сестрой, и я могу сказать одно, она жива. 

\- Именно поэтому я прошу тебя, соберись. Я знаю, слышать подобное от меня сущий бред, но придется. Повторяю тебе твои же слова. Кора жива. В лагере у нас есть сверхъестественный радар, который в состоянии настроится на неё. Ты помог мне с этой поездкой. Пусть и не по своей воли сначала, но все же. Я обещаю воткнуть самую большую биту так глубоко в задницу любой твари, кто посмотрит на твою сестру косо. Даже тебе. Сегодня вечером или завтра с утра мы полетим на самолете на край земли. Конечно за твои деньги, но знаешь, что…

Ох, лучше бы Стайлзу откусили руку. Было бы не так неожиданно, как поцелуй. Поцелуй от Дерека Хейла. По-моему, волк просто не решился лизнуть его пять минут назад. Вот оно от любви до ненависти один шаг. Это был поцелуй без слюнявых игр языками. Сухой, горячий и от этого не менее прекрасный. Стилински хотел бы вцепиться в хенли Дерека и притянул ближе, но тот до сих пор был голый. С его этими волосами на груди, руках… А потом он также резко отстранился от него, блеснув глазами. 

\- Наконец заткнулся. 

\- Ты меня поцеловал! Дерек! Что. Это. Было!? – Стайлз подскочил как ужаленный и принялся тыкать пальцем в сторону Хейла. 

\- Я видел, как ты на меня смотрел в лесу.

\- Я… - ну с этим фактом Стилински поспорить не мог. – Это ничего не значит.

\- Я слышу твое сердце. 

\- Да прекрати тыкать в меня своими оборотническими способностями. Как тяжело быть человеком, когда твои эмоции выдает запах, твою ложь - сердце! Дерек, объяснись прямо здесь и сейчас. Если ты хоть каплю…

\- Это случилось в ночь перед ритуалом. Раз и все. Твои ноги на моих бедрах, твой запах, даже с примесью страха казался приятным и родным. Настоящие оборотни ищут баланса со своим волком внутри. Никто никого не сдерживает. Мы знаем друг друга уже достаточное время, чтобы привыкнуть, понять. В этом месте моего прошлого будто нет. Я приду домой в Бейкон Хиллс, а мама просто встретит меня тыквенным пирогом. Спросит, как у нас дела.

\- Тыквенный пирог — это божественно. 

\- Я увидел эту сцену в ночь перед ритуалом, и я держал тебя за руку в эту секунду. А ты улыбался и блестел своими глазами. Я помню твои родинки в той фантазии, одежду, – Дерек вздохнул немного обреченно. – Может, если бы Лора не умерла, и мы знали друг друга, я бы догадался раньше. Прости, если я напугал. Я не требую ничего взамен. 

И тут на Стайлза снизошло озарение. Скотт оказался прав. Они были похожи намного больше, чем им казалось. Каждый имел какую-то глубокую личную утрату. Может, эмоции и боль были разные, но их объединяла причина. Дерек никогда не говорил про своего отца. В тех скудных упоминаниях семьи была либо Лора, либо Талия. Оборотень в чём-то был прав. Может, если их судьбы знали лучшие времена, они бы сошлись. 

Эта фантазия Дерека была знакома ему. Может и не мужчина появлялся в них, но Стилински знал насколько правильно и приятно представлять такое. Все твои поступки наконец-то обретают смысл, ты становишься чем-то целым, сбалансированным и умиротворенным. Просто представить, что не было всей этой боли за плечами, что ты просто вернешься в место, где тебя любят. И от этих слов Стайлзу просто захотелось стать частью. Этих воспоминаний. Держать Дерека за руку, попробовать пирог Талии.

И у них есть возможность сделать это. 

\- Так это... Можно почесать тебя за ушком?

\- Ты идиот, Стайлз... Можно.


	25. Жертва

Лиам радовался каждое утро, когда просыпался в фургончике стаи и мог не беспокоиться за пустой холодильник, грязные полы, не застеленную кровать, разбросанные носки, хлам по всей комнате и забытый у порога мусор. В графе плюсов и минусов количество плюсов пока почти всухую побеждало минусы. Пока единственным минусом было то, что они вряд ли когда-нибудь договорятся с Чадом о выборе фильма на вечер. Их вкусы были очень похожи, но Данбар искренне не понимал его любовь к мистике. Лично в его жизни мистических событий хватает с головой.

Помимо спокойствия по поводу бытовых дел, стая помогала Лиаму меньше тосковать по Тео. Как только подросток уходил в себя, смотря в одну точку, кто-то из спутников цеплялся к нему. Данбар неохотно шёл на глупый разговор о каком-то бреде, но обижать никого не хотелось. Поэтому приходилось мириться с навязчивыми оборотнями и чересчур проницательной Сарой. Против женщины, как и против лома, не было приема. В итоге минут через двадцать парень уже улыбался и сам был зачинщиком ещё более глупого разговора. 

В моменты общего веселья Лиам часто бросал короткие взгляды на друида. Хоть женщина стебалась, шутила, курила одну за одной сигарету и принимала активное участие в разговоре, от Данбара не укрывалась лёгкая грусть и напряжение в ее глазах. Лиам ещё в квартире понял, что Сара не договаривает. Многие вопросы остались висеть в воздухе без ответа, либо вообще не сорвались с губ. Конечно, Лиам не имел права влезать в чужую душу, искать, копаться, но какое-то нехорошее предчувствие мешало спокойно заснуть ночью. И при всем этом даже мысль об исчезновении во времени и пространстве отошла на второй план. Ему до зуда во всем теле хотелось знать правду. И пусть она ему не понравится. Предупрежден, значит вооружён.

Их поездка затянулась. По первоначальному плану на дорогу у них уходило дня три-четыре, но никак не двенадцать. На протяжении двенадцати дней они катались по штату и однообразной пустыне в поиске полуоборотней-полулисиц. На карте Сары было не меньше трех десятков мест, где предположительно обитали женщины. И они посетили только двадцать два. Подросток уже начал волноваться, успеют ли они найти их до появления Тео? Ему очень не хотелось быть не пойми где, когда оборотень вернется. Возвращение в пустую квартиру то еще удовольствие. Лиам прочувствовал это и ему не понравилось. 

Подготовленных запасов должно было хватить еще на один день, дальше им придется основательно закупаться в магазинах. За чем-то необходимым типа воды или оплаты бензина выходил Чад. Просто у него самый непримечательный американский вид. Такие парни быстро стираются из памяти. Больше всего Лиам волновался за неожиданные форс-мажоры. Как выяснилось, они не очень помнили события их жизни, поэтому неожиданное появление кого-то из стаи терзали его мозг. Тот же Дерек и Брейден. Парень запутался и не мог вспомнить, куда и когда они покинули стаю. 

Лиам слушал музыку через наушники и смотрел на однотипный пейзаж пустыни. Он уже заслушал до дыр все аудиозаписи и его буквально тошнило от каждой строчки. Однако больше делать было нечего. Джастин вел фургон, Чад, Пенелопа и Дебби спали беспробудным сном, а Сара внимательно рассматривала свою карту. Она копалась в дневнике, делая пометки, до тех пор, пока эмоции не взяли верх. Она отбросила свою книжку в сторону и не очень аккуратно сложила карту, вставая. 

\- Знаете что? Мы просто теряем зря время. Я чувствую всеми фибрами души – эти пустынные стервы не хотят меня видеть. Им бы не составило труда найти меня в Калифорнии, но мы объехали уже двадцать два места, где помечено их появление, – она подошла к Лиаму и бесцеремонно выдернула из его уха наушники. Данбар и без этого слышал каждое её слово, но природная вредность не позволяла ей поступить иначе. – Они могут перемещаться на большие расстояния с помощью своих непонятных порталов. Они могли бы появиться перед фургоном в следующую секунду. А говорят у меня еще скверный характер. 

\- Ты только что вырвала мои наушники… - Лиам словил злобный взгляд и сделал вид, что был совсем не против. В таких ситуациях он предпочитал не спорить. В отличие от Тео, Сара обладала помимо природной язвительности способностью внушать страх. Он просто переводил тему в другое русло. – Ты сама сказала, что у вас конфликт. 

\- Конфликт был на фоне моего нежелания проходить ритуал. Я всячески избегала их и, считай, откровенно послала к черту. Я и сама бы после такого не желала себя видеть. Это не имело бы значения, вот только у нас нет времени вымаливать их прощение. Нужно действовать, – Сара была чересчур странной. Обычно она курила в час минимум две сигареты. Скорее из-за привычки, чем по никотиновой зависимости. Вот только сейчас шел второй час, а она даже в заученном жесте не искала пачку по карманам.

\- Это тупик, – Лиам дернул бровью и посмотрел на застывшую словно статуя друида. Вот опять женщина улетела в какие-то свои мысли. Данбар начал осторожно, сначала покашлял, чтобы привлечь внимание. – Может нам тогда остановиться, чтобы не тратить деньги и не сжигать бензин? Ты сказала, что они сами могут появиться?

\- В нашем городе появиться они не могли. Я потратила достаточно сил, чтобы огородить его от всякой нечисти. Если кто-то без приглашения захочет прийти в город, я узнаю об этом. Как думаешь, с какого момента я обнаружила вас? – женщина улыбнулась немного шокированному Лиаму. Он не задумывался, что стая Джастина могла наблюдать за ними буквально ежесекундно. О чем вообще речь? Они жили в мотеле, который принадлежал Саре. 

\- Тогда что им нужно, Сара? Ты же знаешь? 

\- Да, я знаю… 

\- О, я понял, – Стайлз конечно бы догадался быстрее, но Лиам это Лиам и таким складом мышления не обладал. Он по сути двенадцать дней сидел с причиной их несостыковки с пустынными оборотнями. Ему даже дали подсказку. Оставалось по привычке проклинать себя за тупость. Сара покачала головой и посмотрела на него своим фирменным испытывающим взглядом. – Они ждут твоего согласия пройти ритуал. 

\- Точно. 

\- А в чем конкретно проблема? Неужели, если ты провалишься, они заставят тебя остаться с ними? Я понимаю Кира, как почти бессмертное существо, имеет достаточно время… Но что будет с тобой? В чем подвох Сара? – женщина посмотрела на парней, потом на Джастина. Они встретились глазами.

\- Спят, как младенцы.

\- Хорошо, – женщина перевела притворно расслабленный взгляд на Лиама. Он не стал рушить её спектакль, поэтому решил просто слушать. Парень ждал так долго, чтобы узнать всю правду. – Существует много исходов моего общения с ними. Тот ритуал, который ты видел лишь один из многих указанных в легендах. Сейчас их осталось всего три. Они никогда не пытались создать стаю или иметь альфу. Их появление редкое событие. Если ликантропию размножить сущий пустяк, то здесь проблемы. Каждый новый член семьи — это скорее чудо. Поэтому они охраняют каждую лису, как способ получение новых пустынных оборотней. 

\- Да я помню, что ты в виде темного лиса можешь их уничтожить. Это я уяснил, – Лиам свел брови на переносице. Объяснения Сары лишь подтверждали прошлую информацию. 

\- Именно. Я не могу пойти по ритуалу твоей подруги Киры. В конце концов, я человек. Второй ритуал — это уничтожение вируса ликантропии, – на этом моменте Данбар открыл рот не в силах задать уточняющий вопрос. – Конечно, у нас есть что-то подобное. Не все омеги просто вступают в новую стаю. Многие альфы сходят с ума и начинают кусать всех подряд.

Лиам задавался лишь одним вопросом: «Где были все эти ритуалы и знания, пока они мучились с полусумасшедшими оборотнями». Питер и Кейт напали на Скотта, раз и все, проблемы нет. Тео и остальные химеры, прошли ритуал очищения и стали обычными сверхъестественными существами или вообще потеряли свою силу. Появился Анук-Ите взмах Рубина в руках Стайлза и многовековая проблема исчезла. 

\- А вот с третьим ритуалом ты знаком не понаслышке, – Лиам думал, что больше чем полминуты назад он удивиться не мог. – По последним записям они благополучно ассимилировали Рубин, чтобы бросать темных лис в прошлое и убивать их. 

\- Это получается, если Кира не сможет справиться со своим лисом, потеряет контроль и каким-то образом переродиться в темную лису, то окажется в прошлом и будет стерта из времени? – Данбар вылупил глаза и вспомнил девушку. Не считая моментов, когда она собиралась отрубить кому-то голову в приступе одержимости, была доброй и понимающей. – Мне интересно они сказали ей об этом? 

\- Лиам…

\- Что?

Парень посмотрел на улыбающегося друида и не мог понять, о чем пытается намекнуть Сара. За их достаточно долгое и тесное взаимодействие Лиам научился читать некоторые её взгляды и выражения лица. Фургончик с постоянным шумом внутри в виде старого мотора, сопения оборотней, музыкой из приемника Джастина, полностью исчез. И все из-за того, что Данбар догадался. 

Они используют Рубин против Сары, чтобы защитить свою стаю. Другого способа избавиться от лиса пока никто не знал. Теперь все точно встало на свои места. Лиам понимал, что ритуал пустынных оборотней для друида будет не самым приятным занятием. Но даже попав в аналогичную ситуацию провести параллели оказалось трудно. Именно они раскрыли точный механизм работы меча. Мало шансов, что Сара выберется из прошлого в одиночку.

\- Если говорить откровенно, мне просто нужно позвать их и сказать, что я готова пойти на все их условия. Вот чего они ждут, – она схватилась за подол юбки, несильно сжимая. – Я надеялась, что они заметят нас и поймут всю серьезность ситуации. Но по всей видимости мы с Тео занимаем лишь вторую строчку по вредности. 

\- Кира, она как-то сбежала от них, – Данбар не собирался сдаваться. За последние два месяца они прошли через ад в прямом и переносном смысле, были несколько раз на волоске от гибели и их пытается уничтожить время. Лиам не собирался обозначать пустынных оборотней новой проблемой. Мелочь какая. – Сара, не хочу показаться эгоистом, но нам надо их вызвать. И эти несколько женщин не смогут встать между мной и Тео, тобой и мной и уж тем более между тобой и стаей. 

\- Дорогой, мне очень приятно это слышать, но все не бывает так просто. Вероятно, той лисе просто повезло.

\- О да, Сара, все не будет просто. Так никогда не бывает. Но при всем твоем профессионализме и силе, я имею больше практического опыта в ситуациях полной безнадежности. Да я чуть не убил своего альфу! И я тот, кто помогал спасать город от Дикой охоты, – странно, но эта вдохновляющая речь повлияла на Сару. Он никогда не видел женщину такой шокированной и удивленной. А еще в её глазах застыло уважение. Лиам надеялся не от фразы «Я чуть не убил своего альфу». Такое себе достижение. – А Кира сбежала, потому что мама и Скотт помогли ей. У тебя вон какая команда поддержки. Тем более кто-то там говорил, что и в одиночку может разнести этих пустынных оборотней. 

\- Да, Сара, если нужно мы защитим тебя. Просто скажи, что нам нужно делать. 

Женщина обернулась. Никто из стаи уже давно не спал. Все смотрели на неё своими желтыми готовыми на все глазами. Может их альфа был пока не очень опытен, но с легкостью компенсировал это духом. Другого Сара и не ждала от истинного альфы. Друид обреченно выдохнула, не хотела она, чтобы её разговор с парнем стал достоянием общественности. Но теперь все карты на столе. Она перевела взгляд на улыбающегося и смеющегося Джастина и закатила глаза. 

\- Я убью тебя, Джастин. Ладно, вы меня уговорили, заканчиваю мотать сопли на кулак и начинаю действовать, - Сара поднялась с места, стянула волосы в хвост и быстрым шагом направилась к своей огромной сумке. Все оборотни завороженно наблюдали за женщиной. Только на лице Пенелопы застыла улыбка. - Предатель, сворачивай в пустыню и езжай так далеко, чтобы не было видно дороги. 

\- Ты не можешь называть так своего альфу, - Джастин фыркнул, но вывернул руль в сторону бесконечной пустыни.

Лиам ещё раз посмотрел на пейзаж за окном. Почему-то сейчас он не вызывал скуки и раздражения, а просто завораживал. Была глубокая ночь и в отсутствие любого источника света, звезды сияли чересчур ярко, почти неестественно, месяц узким серпом напоминал о недавнем полнолунии. А ещё было тихо. Данбар время от времени прислушивался, но кроме легкого свиста ветра о голые деревья ничего не обнаруживал. Он чувствовал какую-то странную радость и единение с оборотнями другой стаи.

Никто не отвлекал женщину от каких-то странных сборов. Сара вытащила из своей безразмерной сумки каждый пакетик с травой, баночки с мазью и бутылки с разноцветными жидкостями. Лиам скривился от мешанины запахов и постарался вырубить свое обоняние. Джастин понимающе открыл окно. Ночной воздух пробежался по коже и Данбар вздохнул полной грудью. В эту секунду он вспомнил утес Бейкон Хиллс. Скотт и Стайлз всего пару раз привязывали его там к дереву. В основном у него остались приятные воспоминания. И первое из них это чистый воздух и спокойствие. Странно.

\- Достаточно. 

Лиам вырвался из ностальгии, когда Джастин резко затормозил, останавливая их хрупкий фургон. Оборотни ловко поднялись с насиженных мест и потянулись, похрустев костями. Они ленивой походкой вышли наружу, будто каждый знал, что делать. Данбар смотрел то на Сару, то на Джастина, которые не спешили покидать транспорт. Подросток поднялся с места и двинулся в сторону выхода. Около лестницы его остановил уверенный и подозрительно веселый голос друида. 

\- Лиам, скоро будет жарко. 

Парень вышел из фургона с какой-то дебильной улыбкой и еще раз вдохнул свежий воздух. Он вряд ли перестанет радоваться такой тихой атмосфере вокруг. Слова Сары немного встряхнули его, но в целом он не переставал чувствовать азарт внутри себя. Он окинул взглядом оборотней на поляне. Они договаривались, кто в какую сторону пойдет. Цель похода ускользнула от ушей Данбара. Чад улыбнулся и махнул ему рукой. Стая начала расходиться по разным направлениям. Лиам двинулся в сторону друга. 

\- Что здесь происходит? Неужели мы и правда двенадцать дней искали пустынных оборотней, а нужно было всего лишь поехать куда глаза глядят и провести какой-то ритуал? – Лиам скорее шутил, чем был правда недоволен. Если друиду требуется двенадцать дней, чтобы набраться уверенности и решимости, то подросток не сожалеет об утраченном времени. – Куда мы идем? Вы уже были здесь? 

\- Нет, конечно. Это даже не одна из точек на карте Сары. Так, посмотрим, – Чад прищурил глаза и начал всматриваться в даль. Лиам неосознанно принялся делать так же. Они стояли несколько минут в полной тишине, пока парень не указал Данбару на старое с виду дерево. – Вот это то, что нам надо. 

\- Мы будем рубить дерево? – подросток обернулся через плечо и не увидел никого кроме Сары с Джастином около фургона. Женщина рисовала на земле палкой, пока альфа перекладывал какие-то вещи. Кажется, он слышал мат. – Понял, нам нужен хворост для костра. Почему никогда не обходится без огня? 

\- Чувак, сам не в восторге. Любой мешочек из её сумки — это что-то с чем-то. Если к янтарному акониту мы уже привыкли и особо не воспринимаем его, то от остальной дряни блевать охота. Так что мой совет - не подходи близко. Представление будет еще то, – Чад постучал по стволу дерева, убедившись в его окончательной гибели и принялся лезть на ствол. – Я буду ломать ветки и бросать вниз, ты собирай.

Лиам успел только кивнуть, когда в его сторону полетел хворост. Парень складывал ветки в аккуратную кучу и понемногу уходил в свои мысли. Чад двигался четко, быстро и молча, поэтому Данбар даже не понял, как его мысли вернулись к вечеринке на рождество. Память понемногу возвращалась и ему становилось с каждым разом все досаднее от стыда. Лиам так и не извинился за свою маленькую истерику. Он поднял свои глаза на блондина и глубоко выдохнул. Прекрасный момент для этого. 

\- Лиам, откуда такой стойкий запах стыда и нервозности. Неужели ты вспомнил веселое рождество? – парень подмигнул подростку и спрыгнул с дерева. Им не хватит рук унести все и сразу. Он сжал рукой плечо Данбара. – Чего ты так переживаешь, я же не издеваюсь над тобой. Но ты мог и сразу сказать. 

\- Да когда сразу?! Мы сами узнали совсем недавно! – Лиам стремительно краснел, поэтому решил отвернуть голову в смущении. Они не торопились брать хворост. Сердце больно кольнуло, когда мысли вновь вернулись к Тео. С момента исчезновения Рейкена, оборотень появлялся в мыслях Лиама все чаще с искренней улыбкой. – Это просто действие алкоголя, тоски и какой-то вселенской несправедливости. 

\- Знаешь, ты можешь говорить, что хочешь. Я начал подозревать вас, когда вообще в первый раз увидел Тео, – Лиам неверящими глазами посмотрел на Чада. Он совсем забыл ту сцену на баскетбольной площадке. – У него был такой цепкий взгляд, будто он ревновал и подозревал каждого около тебя. 

\- Мы и правда были слишком уязвимы. Как оказалось, ничего нас не спасло. Я буквально работал среди другой стаи, а альфа был моим начальником. Сара держала мотель, где я жил. И что? Ни одного подозрения, – Данбар поджал губы и развел руки в сторону. – У Тео такая недоверчивая природа. 

\- Да, а потом он влетел в окно и готов был подрать каждого, кто косо на тебя смотрит. После этого я лишь убедился в своих подозрениях. Я, кстати, ставил на ваши отношения. Точнее сказать, ставка была на то, как быстро вы сойдетесь, – Чад кивнул в сторону фургона. – Поэтому можешь не смущаться и не беспокоиться. Все и так знали.

\- Я просто волнуюсь от того, что никто не знает наверняка, вернется ли он сюда и где вообще находится. Попал ли рюкзак с янтарным аконитом с ним в ад или другое время. Может его сердце остановилось посреди какой-нибудь русской тайги, – Чад осуждающе посмотрел на Лиама, тот сразу свернул свои беспокойства. – Короче я просто волнуюсь. Знаешь, у нас в городе никогда ничего не идет по плану. 

\- Ну, сейчас ты не в своем городе. 

Лиама поразила эта простая фраза. Парень был на сто процентов прав. Он сейчас не в Бейкон Хиллс и с ним не приключается очередная чертовщина. Ему бы стоило понадеется на профессионализм Сары и сплоченность стаи Джастина. Никто не идет на пролом, никто не доверяет первым попавшимся личностям, из вне не появляются толпы охотников. Они были в городе несколько месяцев и никаких подозрительных вещей не случалось. И виной спокойствия была Сара. 

\- Ты просто должен встретить через десять дней Тео, крепко его обнять, поцеловать, дальше продолжать не буду, – Чад усмехнулся, а Лиам снова покраснел. – Потом вы выберетесь из прошлого, купите самый большой торт и приедете в гости уже без страха исчезнуть во времени и пространстве. 

\- Я куплю целых два больших торта, если твои слова хотя бы наполовину совпадут с реальностью. Хочется все же закончить школу. Боже, как мне достанется от моей мамы. Интересно, что мой лучший друг придумал ей в качестве причины моего исчезновения, – Данбар вспомнил Мейсона и усмехнулся. Он точно что-то придумает. 

Они подошли к Саре, которая бормотала название трав, символов и других непонятных Лиаму вещей. Джастин отошел в сторону, потому что Дебби вернулась со своей частью хвороста и помогла матери выводить узоры, посыпая разноцветными порошками. Альфа кивнул бетам в какую сторону бросать ветки. Чад и Лиам выполнили приказ и тут же отошли подальше от ужасно пахнущего места. Данбар дышал через раз в предвкушении какого-то феерического зрелища и изредка поглядывал на друида. 

\- Так, готово. 

Женщина одним лишь жестом показала оборотням удалиться с опасной территории. Стая вместе с Лиамом маленькой плотной кучкой отошли на добрых пятьдесят метров и на всякий случай встали по ветру. Женщина взяла спички и посмотрела на этикетку. Она ушла в себя, медленно поглаживая коробку. Никто не решался её торопить или отвлекать. Это было тяжелое для неё решение. Спустя полминуты Сара вытащила одну единственную спичку и немного дико улыбнулась.

\- Посмотрим, кто кого, стервы, – она чиркнула спичку и кинула в хворост.

Будто облитые бензином, ветки в мгновение полыхнули. Сара отошла в сторону, приговаривая что-то на латыни. Она начала бросать в костер различные пакетики с травами и порошками. Дым окрашивался в различные цвета, заставляя Лиама открыть рот от удивления. Друид тем временем взяла ветку из костра и провела по начерченным узорам, они зацвели красными углями. 

Данбар почувствовал лишь легкий запах лаванды, который начал успокаивать его. Ему точно не хотелось бы оказаться в эпицентре ритуала, но то, что он видел и ощущал нравилось ему. Границы сверхъестественного в очередной раз раздвинулись для парня. Он откинул легкую грусть от того, что Тео не видит подобное. Может им повезет и позже они уже вместе смогут увидеть повторение. 

Теперь слова Чад засели в его голове. Когда началось его настоящее сближение с Рейкеном? Если бы оборотень увидел их в Бейкон Хиллс, например, во времена Анук-ите, сказал бы подобное? Может что-то появилось начиная с Дикой охотой? Он поставил себе цель обязательно спросить об этом Тео. Может для него все началось только с глупого сердечка на витрине магазина. Он всегда повторял, что у него не было нормальной жизни и время на подростковую хрень. Скорее всего и на любовь тоже.

\- Ну же. 

Эта фраза вывела парня из очередного ступора. Природа вокруг, будто стала живой и могла отвечать на просьбы друида. Метров триста от их костра за считанные минуты поднялась огромная буря и явно двигалась в их сторону. Данбару захотелось выпустить когти, а лучше полностью уйти в бета релиз, но он бросил взгляд на спокойных Джастина и его стаю и постарался взять себя в руки. Постоянное присутствие в крови янтарного аконита уменьшило его РПВ, но сейчас он чувствовал ярость. Надо сказать, зря. 

Буря подошла почти вплотную к костру Сары. Женщина взмахнула рукой и кинула в бурю какой-то плотный шарик голубого цвета, а в костер зеленый. По пустыни разлетелся хлопок, костер затух, а буря превратилась в трех девушек. Они все опустились на одно колено и пытались отдышаться. Сара прикрыла рот рукавом и закрыла глаза. У стаи Джастина и Лиама начался приступ из нескончаемого чихания. Видимо, в голубом шарике был какой-то перец или что-то подобное. 

\- Что, думали я обойдусь без приветствия?! Я не видела вас лет десять-пятнадцать, а вы уже забыли какой у меня характер? – на самом деле женщина сама еле стояла на ногах от своего «приветствия». Однако каждый в этой пустыне знал, что она просто не могла не сказать какую-то громкую фразу. – Выкусите. 

\- Пройдут еще сотни лет, а твой характер не сотрется из моей памяти! Вот дрянная девчонка! Почему с талантом никогда не прилагается скромность! Ты сама нас позвала и могла бы не кидать в костер кайенский перец. Мы пришли с миром, – одна из трех женщин поднялась с колена, по всей видимости негласный вожак, и попыталась вразумить друида. Лиам заметил, что женщина чрезмерно воинственна. 

\- А это вам мое личное «спасибо»! Мы колесили двенадцать дней в этой колымаге, и вы прекрасно знали где, знали, что в поисках именно вас! У нас тут ситуация, не требующая отлагательств и задержек, – она взмахнула рукой в каком-то злобном жесте, это заставило вздрогнуть всех. – Мои рукава пусты, можете не дрожать. 

\- Ты сама напросилась, – главарь пустынных оборотней не стала обращать внимание на провокацию друида. – Сара, ты прекрасно знаешь насколько опасная ситуация нависла над нашим существованием во время твоей одержимости. Ты испугалась и поступилась правилами, жизнью моих детей, стаи. Твой ритуальный призыв — это извинение за собственную глупость и угрозу нашему миру. 

\- Кларисса, я уничтожила лиса внутри себя, прошла ритуал на звание альфы. Мой нынешний альфа поступился своей природой, историей, семьей ради меня! Пусть хотя бы один из твоих оборотней попытается пройти ритуал перерождения, выживет и бросит эти слова мне в лицо. Вот тогда я почувствую стыд, – Лиам будто снова стал человеком. Он не мог оценить состояние друида перед ним. Он даже не слышал её биение сердца. Скорее всего это эффект после недавнего представления. 

\- Сара. 

\- Прости меня, Кларисса. Я не имела права подвергать твоих детей опасности. 

Все в стаи Джастина, за исключением самого альфы, отвернулись. Возможно, это единственный раз, когда Лиам рад, что Тео сейчас не пойми где. Он бы ни за что не сдержался от комментария по этому поводу. На его глазах Сара признала свою вину и извинилась. Данбар бы с радостью окунулся в ледяную воду, вдруг он спит. После всей чертовщины, которая пополнила его бедный мозг, он ставил все под сомнения. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что тебе придется пройти ритуал по выявлению темного лиса? 

\- Конечно. 

\- Хорошо.

Джастин двинулся в сторону Сары, беты и Лиам хотели пойти за ним, но он пресек их попытки рукой. Он двигался медленно, плавно, любой другой не увидел бы в этом угрозы, однако каждая живая душа в этой пустыне не спешила обманываться. Данбар возможно в первый раз видел, чтобы альфа вел себя подобным образом. Правильно говорят, что иметь оружие — это еще не пользоваться им. За плечами Джастина не много лет, но достаточно практики и опыта для устрашения.

\- Я Джастин, альфа своей маленькой, дружной и очень вредной стаи в Калифорнии. Сара не успела задать ключевой вопрос. И с вашим обменом любезностями забыла. Сколько времени уйдет на прохождения ритуала и получения информации? – если бы Джастин имел вид волка, то был бы крайне изящным в своих действиях. 

\- Мы дадим всю нужную вам информацию, если Сара останется на ритуал. Мы не хотим иметь проблемы со стаей Амбер. Она прекрасно понимает, зачем и почему должна пройти его. Страх свойственен всем, – друид скривила лицо, не собираясь признавать очевидное. – Ритуал проводится в половине цикла луны. 

\- Половине? Но до него еще тринадцать дней!

\- Да, тринадцать. 

Это повергло всех в полный шок. Только Сара выглядела непоколебимо, будто знала все наперёд. Скорее всего так и было. Лиам посмотрел на женщину, которая стояла словно неприступная скала. Его сердце разрывалось от переполняющих чувств. Он не мог остаться с этими женщинами на такой долгий срок, потому что Тео должен вернуться примерно через девять дней. Джастин, как альфа стаи, вероятно тоже. Данбар хотел было сказать о невозможности такого исхода, но друид опередила его. 

\- Дорогой, можешь прикрыть рот. Мужчины не могут попасть в поселение. Заметил, что из оборотней одни девушки? – Лиам буквально кожей ощутил, как глаза Джастина в мгновение загорелись алым. Сара предвидела и это. Кто бы сомневался. – Я не преуменьшаю твою силу, но, Джастин, опусти пистолет. Тут тягаться не с кем. По-другому информацию мы не получим, а значит выбора нет.

\- Тогда я и Пенелопа пойдем с тобой. Нам ты запретить не сможешь, – Дебби вышла вперед Джастина. 

\- Как раз тебе я имею права запретить. Это даже не связано с тем, что ты моя дочь и, в принципе, могу ничего не объяснять. Ты наследник друидов всей семьи Амбер. Я пыталась спасти не себя от лиса ритуалом для альфы, а тебя. Поэтому ты точно возвращаешься в город, – Сара перевела взгляд истинного победителя на сестру. – Пенелопа, у тебя слишком много детей, чтобы рисковать. Еще и муж растяпа. 

\- Сара…

\- Я пойду с вами и приму то, что покажет ритуал. С условием того, что здесь и сейчас вы ответите на все наши вопросы. В противном случае мы уйдем и остановить нас не получится, – женщина достала из подола какой-то пакетик с порошком. Она улыбнулась. – Никогда не доверяй человеку, который носил в себе темного лиса.

\- Заканчивай с черным юмором, Сара, – главарь пустынных оборотней выглядел ни капли не удивленным, что друид их обманул. Каждый преследовал свои цели. – Мы согласны ответить на все вопросы. И как я понимаю, это касается этого парнишки, Лиама.

\- Точно. Я как понимаю, на нем есть какая-то метка? Как вы узнали? – Сара скрестила руки на груди.

\- Любой, кто использовал Рубин в качестве казни лиса чувствует запах смерти. Он не похож на трупное зловоние, так пахнут старики, которым осталось совсем немного. За свою немаленькую жизнь мы встречали парочку умных лисиц. Это сигнал для их обнаружения, – волчица переменилась с ноги на ногу. – Запах этого парнишки не такой явный, но я не чувствую в нем лисицу. Ошибка? 

\- Да. Мы не можем рассказать много. Сама понимаешь. Как нам спасти их? 

\- Их? 

\- Да, на самом деле попало в прошлое двое парней. Один сейчас не в состоянии показаться, – Сара кивнула в сторону Лиама. – Нам нужен способ вернуть их обратно без последствий. Есть откат?

\- Да. Светлая лиса должна использовать меч, тогда все вернется на круги своя, – оборотень зажгла свои желтые глаза. – Мы не можем вам помочь. Наша сущность не до конца чиста. В штате есть одна светлая лиса. Вам следует обратиться к ней до момента истечения времени.

\- Мы не можем, – подросток вышел вперед. 

\- Лиам, пожалуйста, помолчи. Тебе не следует говорить. Никто не знает, чем это может обернуться, – Сара задвинула Данбара обратно за свою спину. – У нас нет возможности связаться с этой лисой. Они переплетаются с его временной линией. У вас нет связей с кем-нибудь еще? Другие штаты, например? 

\- Обычно у нас имеется информация только о лисах, кто нестабилен и ищет баланса. Они слишком заметны. Более опытные умеют контролировать себя и их отследить не получается. Обычно они сами находят нас. Ваша ситуация аномальна по своей сути. Два человека не могут попасть в одно время. 

\- Что это значит? 

\- Одно время для одной жизни. Логично. Могу предположить, что вы бы давно исчезли, но эффект из-за ошибки замедлился, – оборотень нахмурился. – Обычно это продолжается недолго. Все начинает ускоряться после осознания себя во времени. Оттуда появляются мысли изменить будущее. Капкан захлопывается.

\- Значит, мы были правы. К сожалению, – плечи Сары заметно поникли. Лиам бросил на неё встревоженный взгляд. – Есть ли у нас способ обмануть время? Место, где оно просто не идет? Мы бы смогли найти лису и провести ритуал.

\- Дикая охота. Но её искать будет не проще, чем светлую лису. На станциях всадников время течет по-другому, действие Рубина туда не распространяется. Они могут не появляться десятилетиями и сто раз за день. 

\- А если… А если я исчезну во времени? Действие меча остановится? – Лиам наплевал на запрет Сары и снова вышел вперед. Он не мог не спросить. Эта глупая мысль появилась стремительно и не могла не выйти за рамки его головы. Друид попыталась оттащить его назад, но ничего не вышло. – Одно время, одна жизнь. Я смогу в крайнем случае быть этой жизнью? Просто мой… друг бы первоначальной целью меча.

\- Сможешь. 

\- Лиам, даже не думай. Даже, блять, не думай. Ты не посмеешь так поступить в первую очередь с Тео! Это он виноват в ваших неприятностях. И если ты спасешь его ценой своей жизни он не простит себя никогда! – Сара схватила его за грудки. По её щекам побежали слезы. Лиам не ожидал такой реакции. – Джастин, если этот придурок хотя бы чуточку не так посмотрит, выруби его. Пусть он проваляется без сознания все время, пока меня не будет. Ты понял меня? Я такую вам жизнь устрою!

\- Могу вырубить его прямо сейчас. Чтобы не придумывал план, – Чад схватил Лиама за плечо и притянул к себе. – Может его связать и кляп в рот вставить?

\- Хорошая идея, – поддержала Дебби. 

\- Эй!

\- Мы ответили на все ваши вопросы? – пустынная волчица привлекла всеобщее внимание негромким стуком. – Мы не можем находиться посреди пустыни вечно, Сара.

\- Я знаю, – друид повернулась к своей стае. – Знаешь, Лиам. Я буду как Тео. Без единой мысли, что не смогу вернуться назад. Поверь, Джастин исполнит мою просьбу. Хочу обнять тебя по возвращению. Никаких жертв. За эти десять дней просто найдите Дикую охоту или лису, – она обняла Данбара и подошла к Джастину. – Я вернусь. 

\- Это не вопрос обсуждения. Мы будем ждать. За тобой приехать? 

\- Нет, они похожи чем-то на метро. Подкинут к ближайшему городу, – Сара показала большим пальцем на пустынных оборотней. – Дебби, запомни. Ты мое наследие. Пожалуйста возьмись за ум в худшем раскладе. Ты друид семьи Амбер. Пойдемте, девчонки!

Оборотни начали стучать своими копьями по выжженной земле. Песчаная буря появилась из ниоткуда, а под женщинами начала трескаться земля. Лиам отошел назад, потому что сходство с действием Рубина было феноменальным. Сара повернулась к своей стае и улыбнулась так, как улыбался всегда Тео. Дерзко, нагло и чересчур самоуверенно. Одного этого жеста достаточно, чтобы поверить в её возвращение. В следующую секунду песок и земля поглотила оборотней вместе с друидом.

\- Мне интересно, я когда-нибудь буду в курсе её планов на все сто процентов? – Джастин закурил обычную сигарету и фыркнул. Стая смотрела на место, где секунду назад происходило буйство природы. Дебби подошла к альфе, взяла у него сигарету и подкурила. – Я должен был сразу догадаться, что она затеяла подобное. Она составляла маршрут, выбирала тех, кто поедет с нами. И вот какой результат. 

\- Никто никогда не сможет разобраться в её голове. Она очень сильно привязана к своим эмоциям и любви. Было не трудно догадаться, что главной её целью будет не дать нам еще глубже увязнуть в этой ситуации. У нас просто нет возможности разгадать, как она достигнет своей цели, – Дебби взглянула на небо и сморгнула слезы. – Может она не хотела, чтобы мы видели этот ритуал или его исход. Если она не вернется, мы никогда не узнаем по какой причине. Когда и куда ехать спасать. Все продумано. 

\- Лиам, если ты думаешь, что тот твой вариант спасения Тео, это рабочая теория, то жестоко ошибаешься. Мы просто не позволим тебе жертвовать собой. Нам легче связать тебя веревками из синего аконита и заткнуть рот тряпкой, – Джастин бросил сигарету на землю и с силой затушил носком ботинка. – Мы выберемся из этого. Надо придумать, каким образом мы найдем хоть кого-то нужного.

\- Нам легче рассказать Тео о твоем плане и вот тогда ты получишь настоящую взбучку, – Лиам еле смог сдержать клыки и когти при себе. Глаза загорелись желтым. Дебби попала в точку, если Рейкен узнает о его мыслях, ничего не получится. Тем более он сможет поступить также, а этого нельзя допустить. – Поехали уже куда-нибудь. 

\- Да.

Пока оборотни возвращались в фургончик, Лиам смотрел вдаль. Он устал вечно бегать, думать, как спасти их жизнь, нервничать, быть одиноким, подвергать других опасности. Пока шли эти навязанные войны в Бейкон Хиллс он не задумывался о своем «даре». Теперь он хочет врезать Скотту и Стайлзу за то, что втянули во все это. Данбару захотелось быть обычным подростком, который просто выбирает колледж, куда сходить на свидание, переживает, что ему нечего надеть или вредный парень снова провинился. Ему не хочется выбирать, кто должен жить. Соревноваться, кто пойдет на жертву. 

\- Я спасу Тео и никакой кляп им не поможет.


	26. За секунду до...

\- Вот, я выполнил твою нелепую и нелогичную просьбу, Лиам. Теперь ты можешь рассказать, какого черта мы здесь забыли? И почему мы так рискуем, – Джастин посмотрел на парня осуждающим взглядом. По крайней мере попытался. 

Было крайне трудно смотреть осуждающе, потому что оборотни сидели полностью укутанные в одежду, с натянутыми капюшонами и черными очками на все лицо. Они пытались создать максимально непримечательный вид и не привлекать лишнего внимания, но получилось все с точностью наоборот. Парни походили на двух торговцев наркотиками. Каждый школьник считал своим долгом, проходя мимо, обернуться и усмехнуться их нелепому виду. Лиам был рад, что Тео не видел их. Вряд ли бы он оставил без внимание полностью проваленную маскировку и вид абсолютных придурков. Если бы конечно сам не сидел в подобном. 

Тем временем Лиам резко дернулся и посмотрел на Джастина. Они сидели на спортивных скамейках и смотрели игру в лакросс. Данбар не мог выбрать, соврать ли ему Джастину и провалиться в ту же секунду, либо сказать правду. Команда Девенфорда бегала по полю и унижала своих противников. Другого Лиам и не ждал. Он вообще боялся открыть рот, потому что и в команде были оборотни, и в болельщиках были оборотни, его голос мог кто-то узнать. А тогда он бездарно провалит миссию и сгинет во времени, без возможности спасти Тео или кого-нибудь еще. Но увидев город, который они проезжали по пути, он просто не смог не попросить Джастина заехать. 

По полю, словно настоящий хищник двигался Бретт. Данбар знал, что он играет только за счет своих человеческих сил. Он не был «честным» игроком, но противники реально были отстой. А его гордость не позволила бы опускаться до такой победы. В этом времени они еще противники, соперники и те два парня, которые бросают друг на друга злобные взгляды. Бретт еще не умирал на его руках, истекая черной жижей. Лори не плакала в надежде спасти брата и не было паршивого света фар, которые навсегда застыли у Лиама перед глазами. Такое невыносимое сочетание черного с белым…

Он никогда не рассказывал Тео или вообще кому-нибудь, но идти ночью под фонарями у него всегда связано с воспоминаниями о Бретте и Лори. Жизнь оборотня в Бейкон Хиллс не может пройти без воспоминаний о чей-то смерти, каком-то опасном месте. Данбар был на сто процентов уверен, что спустя тридцать лет будет избегать черной дороги и проезжающих машин. Ему захотелось увидеть брата и сестру живыми и попытаться запомнить их именно такими. Возможно, это единственный плюс перемещения во времени. Если бы у него была возможность сказать им, как ему жаль. Вмешаться. Возможно, он бы сделал это. Уничтожил всю его временную линию, но спас Бретта и Лори. Жаль, что его жертва ни к чему не приведет.

Он кивнул Джастину на выход. 

Не стоило дожидаться конца игры. Тогда в порыве радости с них могут содрать капюшоны, очки, запах янтарного аконита выветрится и перестанет скрывать их запах. Он израсходовал все свое время. Он пообещал себе запомнить Бретта таким. Легким, ловким, высокомерным и счастливым от занятия любимым делом. Он краем глаза увидел Лори, которая подпрыгнула на трибунах с новым забитым мячом. Да, он определённо приложит максимально усилий, чтобы заменить воспоминания. Лиам и Джастин вышли на пустую дорогу. Они с облегчением сняли капюшоны и очки. 

\- Капитан команды мой, так сказать, друг, – Лиам начал говорить первым. Он не имел права хранить эту информацию. В конце концов Джастин выполнил его просьбу. – Бретт… У него есть сестра Лори. Они погибли на моих руках в Бейкон Хиллс незадолго до моего перемещения в прошлое. Джас… Бретта ранила одна чокнутая на голову охотница. Все было в этой черной жиже. В итоге их насмерть сбила машина и это моя вина. Причина их смерти - моя неопытность и неконтролируемая злость. 

\- Я там не был, Лиам. Я не могу сказать прав ты или нет, но я не буду обвинять тебя в ускорении времени. Мне кажется, тебе это было нужно. Увидеть своих друзей. Я могу понять тебя. Вспомнить время, где все еще хорошо, – альфа отвернулся в сторону, говоря это. Данбар почувствовал что-то невозможно личное в этой фразе. 

\- Да, – Лиам прекрасно помнил, что даже любые мысли приближали их к исчезновению. Именно поэтому они пытались максимально не вмешиваться. Если их не уничтожило, значит все прошло более-менее хорошо. Но внутри как-то все сжалось. Если Тео узнает об этом, ему точно не поздоровится. – Он должен вернуться где-то послезавтра. Как думаешь, мы успеем вернуться назад? 

\- Ты еще успеешь приготовить ему ужин, – Лиам тут же покраснел от этих слов. Он думал об этом, но готовить ужин и ждать появления Тео каждый вечер, сидя за столом, довольно глупо, даже для него. Неужели его так просто читать? 

Вдали показался их фургончик. Чад и Пенелопа выставили пару раскладных стульев около него и раскурили кальян. Они смеялись и обсуждали какую-то фигню. Через полминуты к ним вышла Дебби со своим стулом и протянула руку к мундштуку. В этот момент Пенелопе кто-то позвонил, и она ушла в фургончик, чтобы получить немного личного пространства. Чад махнул подходящим Джастину и Лиаму и улыбнулся. Данбар всегда нервничал, когда все было чересчур спокойно.

\- Ну как ваше задание, Бонд? Удачно? 

\- Эта наша лучшая операция, – альфа отсалютовал бете, перетягивая внимания на себя. Лиам до сих пор чувствовал, словно по нему проехался грузовик. – Давайте полчаса и нам нужно возвращаться. Тео должен скоро вернуться. 

\- Почему-то Лиам не выглядит таким уж счастливым от этого факта, – Дебби подвигала бровями в каком-то точно пошлом намеке. Лиам покраснел и задумался. А правда, этот аспект они с Рейкеном не успели обсудить. С девчонками все было предельно ясно, но вот с парнем… Что ему делать с Тео? Или может Тео с ним… Прекрасно, теперь из-за Дебби всю оставшуюся дорогу он будет мучать себя вопросом, кто сверху. Замечательно! Тем временем из фургончика вышла Пенелопа, и Лиам захотел перевести тему.

\- Пенелопа, дети уже соскучились по тебе? – он улыбнулся женщине. 

Однако реакция на свой вопрос ему не понравилась. Абсолютно все оборотни вытянули лица в немом вопросе, будто он сказал какую-то несусветную глупость. Лиам пробежался по каждому и не нашел ответа такой странной реакции. Если эта какая-то глупая шутка, то стоит сворачиваться. Для его бедного сердца достаточно потрясений на сегодня. Парень махнул рукой, будто это могло лучше разъяснить вопрос. 

\- Джастин, ты чем его накачал? 

\- Мы были на игре по лакроссу. Ничем я его не накачивал.

\- Да прекратите вести себя так! Дети, Пенелопа. Все твои пять детей, которые ждут тебя дома. Да я укачивал маленького Дика на своих руках, когда украшал с Тео вашу квартиру, пока черти пытались её разнести в пух и прах, – вот сейчас он начал по-настоящему паниковать. Какого хрена произошло. Он не мог повредить этой временной линии иначе его бы уже стерло. Значит Рубин здесь не причем… - Пожалуйста. 

\- Лиам, у меня еще нет детей. Мы с мужем только обсуждаем этот вариант, поэтому…. 

\- Лиам, что с тобой? 

Данбар запустил руки в волосы и повернулся на триста шестьдесят градусов, пытаясь окончательно справиться с паникой. Он абсолютно точно помнил всех детей Пенелопы, каждое лицо, имя, даже некоторые привычки. Данбар играл им песни на гитаре во время праздника. Заставлял вырезать снежинки и укладывал спать. В тот злополучный день, когда Тео увидел его сердце на витрине, он познакомился с Пенелопой. Именно он спас Эмму от машины. И тут его осенило. Ну, конечно. Он уже встречал подобную реакцию людей. Он и сам так реагировал. Он схватился за голову.

\- О, боже мой, только не снова…

***  
\- И это тот парень, который отправил вас в прошлое? – Сара усмехнулась. 

Они стояли за границами ритуального круга и смотрели, как только что посаженные за костер Дерек и Стайлз все глубже погружались в транс. Рейкен в виду логичных обстоятельств не видел ритуал со стороны, поэтому он стоял и заворожённо следил за каждым телодвижением и мерцающим языком пламени. Друид перевела взгляд на парня в маске и закатила глаза. Она резким движением сняла раздражающий аксессуар. Оборотень сверкнул на неё глазами, но решил промолчать. Женщина смогла завладеть его вниманием, а значит главная её цель выполнена. 

\- У нас не так много времени на разговоры. Потом как-нибудь посмотришь на ритуал. Ничего особенного так-то, – у Тео не было настроение спорить. Единственное, что ему хотелось это ускорить время. – Ты увидишь меня в прошлом и все будет хорошо. А вот смогу ли я увидеть тебя в будущем еще вопрос. Отвлекись, пожалуйста. 

Тео посмотрел на женщину. Хорошо, что она не оборотень, потому что его сердце затрепыхалось, как у пойманной птицы. Не самое хорошее первое знакомство, вечная ругань и чересчур одинаковые характеры. При этом всем они смогли построить какие-то отношения. Большое спасибо тут надо сказать Лиаму, который являлся своеобразным буфером и положительно влиял на Рейкена. Также синдром «мамочки» Сары сыграл свою роль. И вот они стоят на грани времени и пространства, находясь на одной стороне. Он не узнавал сам себя. 

Когда Стайлз и Дерек попали сюда, он и представить не мог, что они действительно настолько впрягутся ради их шкуры. И сейчас Стайлз сидит напротив ритуального костра с полным осознанием своей возможной смерти. Они стараются найти выход из сложившейся ситуации, и Тео не беспокоится за них. Неважно, какие видения будут, главное сюда прибудет Лидия со всей информацией. Их маленькая, но от этого не менее сильная стая найдет способ. Лиам говорил ему именно об. Доверие. Когда он вернется к подростку, то следующее его путешествие будет или в свое время, или в безвозвратную пустоту. И ему искренне хотелось увидеть вновь эту дерзкую улыбку.

\- Я думаю, осталось не больше часа. Может меньше. 

Да. Сегодня ночью он неожиданно проснулся весь в поту, окутываемый ужасом. Ему определённо ничего не снилось. Виной всему было то самое ощущение, когда он попадал в ад. Свербящие в груди, заставляющее лезть на стенку от ожидания неизбежного. Но для Тео это означало лишь одно. Он возвращается назад. Они с Сарой как-то слишком точно предсказали время. Прошло двадцать два дня с момента попадания в Румынию. Рейкен лишь надеялся, что Лиам не натворил ничего глупого в прошлом, ускорив время. Зная этого маленького дурачка, можно ожидать всего. Оставалось надеется на благоразумие стаи Сары. 

\- Это, я как понимаю, последняя наша встреча в результате прыжков во времени. В следующий раз мы уже увидимся только в нормальном потоке времени, - Тео мельком взглянул на фиолетовое небо. Так красиво, а он вынужден говорить о грустных вещах. – Не могу привыкнуть к ощущению, что ты знаешь куда и как я вернусь. Твое прошлое, мое будущее. 

\- Я думаю, путешествия во времени тем и прекрасны. Когда ты вернешься в прошлое ты будешь знать мое будущее. Я знаю, что не должна говорить ничего существенного про твои поступки… - Тео свел брови и фыркнул. Любой намек мог стать фатальным. – Не волнуйся, я лишь скажу, чтобы ты не выбрал мы справимся. 

\- Я боюсь чувства ответственности Лиама. Его комплекс наседки может толкнуть его на глупые поступки. Пожертвовать безвозмездно недостающий четвертак в автомате с газировкой это нормально, а вот жизнь в свои шестнадцать лет вряд ли, – Рейкен озвучил свои самые страшные опасения. Сара все равно уже не сможет ни на что повлиять. Только в его руках не дать Данбару натворить глупостей. – Я отчасти понимаю, почему Стайлз поступил так, а не иначе. Меня беспокоит только втянутый без причины Лиам. 

\- Он собирается пожертвовать собой. 

Настроение Тео с приподнятого упало ниже плинтуса. Он посмотрел на Сару сначала неверящим взглядом, который с каждой секундой менялся на злобный. Его радужки окрасились в золотой цвет, с губ потекла кровь от острых клыков. Женщина просто не могла не сказать этого. Пусть она сейчас рискнула всем, но никто не исчез в пучину и не провалился в ад, а значит это того стоило. Учитывая, что это скорее всего нормальное для Тео время, бояться вообще не стоит, но и знать определённые вещи парню тоже не следует. Её воспоминания не поменялись и нет никаких изменений, а значит, этой фразе суждено было родиться. 

\- Я изобью его, свяжу, заклею рот и засуну в чулан. Скотт воспитал в нем слишком отважного оборотня и никакого чувства самосохранения. Он заслуживает хорошего пинка, а может и пару раз сломанного носа, – Тео посмотрел на Стилински, который выглядел, как восковая фигура. По сравнению с Дереком он был чересчур странным. Так выглядят как смертельно больные люди в последний свой день. – Я просто не могу позволить ему пожертвовать собой. Нет такого исхода для нашей ситуации. 

\- Твоей жертвы тоже нет в этом списке. 

\- Сара…

\- Нет уж, дорогой. Не существует оправдания, в котором меня осенит, и я соглашусь с тобой. Просто нет. Вы оба не похожи на двух обычных людей. Каждый готов прыгнуть в пекло. И если бы это было обратимо, но нет. Это даже смертью назвать нельзя. Ты понимаешь? – Сара схватилась за его толстовку, будто искала опору. Рейкен чувствовал, что женщина переживает много эмоций, но как ни старался вычленить какую-нибудь одну не смог. – Вы заставляете тащить друг друга бремя смерти. Это не случайность, а преднамеренное решение. Представь жизнь Лиама с мыслью, что ты пожертвовал собой. 

\- Суть этого действия, что он сможет это осознать. Он будет жить дальше, Сара. Своей глупой подростковой жизнью. Через пару лет, а может и раньше найдет себе девчонку, влюбиться в неё своей щенячьей любовью, женится и наделает себе двоих или троих детей. Ты же восстановишь Неметон, и он сможет прожить, именно прожить, до старости, изредка будет вспоминать обо мне. Если будет, – нельзя сказать, что Тео кричал, но явно говорил на повышенных тонах. И он смог сделать почти невозможное, шокировать друида. – Боже, к черту все это. 

Он мотнул головой в злобном жесте и наклеил себе на руку уже пятый пластырь. В этой обстановки Рейкен вынужден был каждый пять минут использовать новый. Чувство в груди начало усиливаться. И, как ни странно, помимо радости от возвращения к Лиаму он желал поскорее свалить из этой ситуации. Надоело ему быть под постоянным наблюдением Сары. Она всегда знала чуточку больше, чем все остальные и вела двойную игру. Может Тео бесило, что он слишком сильно был на неё похож? 

\- Я заставил его почти убить собственного альфу, я врал им всем, мне нужна была сила и только, – Рейкен махнул в сторону Стилински, который кажется стал еще бледнее чем минуту назад. Саре лучше обратить на это внимание, чем на переживания Тео. – Прошло много времени, чтобы я осознал свою ошибку. По-настоящему осознал. Понимаешь? И к моменту, когда я был готов отказаться от всех легких путей… Мы попали в прошлое. Как я могу не спасти человека, который попал сюда по моей ошибке и показал, что ему на меня не плевать? 

\- И если тебе не плевать тоже, ты найдешь способ. Я верю, что ты можешь, Тео, – Сара улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Стайлза, оставив Рейкена смущенно краснеть в одиночестве. Ритуал подходил к концу. Небо уже совсем потемнело. 

Парень выглядел так, как люди перед смертью от ритуала, но что-то явно не совпадало. Сара знала, он одержим и должен был с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов погибнуть, однако до сих пор жив и кажется возвращал себе нормальный оттенок кожи. А еще он улыбался. В стае Лиама никогда ничего не было просто и логично, теперь Сара окончательно поняла это. Она мимолетно взглянула на Тео и усмехнулась. Кажется, ей удалось достучаться до его благоразумия и желания жить. 

\- Это ничего не изменит, – друид поправила свои извечные очки. Какой в них толк ночью, не знал даже волчий бог. Рейкен перевел на неё вопросительный взгляд. – Он рассказал мне, почему вы попали сюда. Про когти и еще парочку вещей. И знаешь, что? Лиам не выглядел злым, расстроенным по этому поводу, он не радовался твоему исчезновению. Ему просто, блять, не хватало своего парня. Он молчал всю ночь, когда ты исчез, ничего не ел. Я бы сказала, что он настоящий пес. Постоянно твердил, «никто не дарил ему подарков» и другую фигню. На вечеринке по поводу Рождества, напившись, он сокрушался по тебе на коленях Чада. Ты нужен ему Тео, а он нужен тебе. Ритуал закончился.

Тео состроил как-то странное выражение лица и сжал ладони в кулаки. Сара посмотрела на все это и махнула ему, они пошли к Дереку и Стайлзу. Он широко раздувал ноздри, а его глаза время от времени вспыхивали желтым. Когда они подошли к парням, Рейкен хмыкнул. Женщина коснулась его плеча и задала вопрос одними лишь глазами. Слишком много эмоций за одну минуту. 

\- У нас осталось десять минут. Каким образом я вообще это понимаю, Сара? 

\- Ты получишь ответ, когда вернешься, – она посмотрела на Хейла. – Больше ничего сказать не хочешь? 

\- Тебе нет, а вот им, да. Надо их разбудить, – друид посмотрела на Тео совершенно дикими глазами.

\- У них сварятся мозги, если я выдерну их из этого сна. Давай подождем хотя бы минут пять. 

\- Это подойдет, – он вытащил из кармана конверт и протянул ничего не понимающей Саре. – Здесь находится вся необходимая информация, чтобы спасти нас. Или хотя бы попытаться. Через некоторое время сюда прилетит Лидия Мартин. Она одна из стаи альфы Лиама. Отдать письмо необходимо именно ей. Думаю, ты разберешься в какой момент это сделать. Это будет наш последний пазл. 

\- Забавно осознавать, что для тебя это всего три недели. Тео, я пару лет ждала твоего обещанного появления. Знаешь, как я боялась, что в намеченную дату тебя просто не будет? После твоего возвращения круг замкнется, – Сара взяла конверт и ловко спрятала его в рукаве. – Когда ты вернешься, меня в городе не будет. Джастин, наверное, устроит настоящую вечеринку без всех запретов. Плакала моя квартира или мотель.

\- Не беспокойся, никто не пойдет в твой мотель, – Рейкен резко вновь стал задумчивым. Сара лишь закатила глаза и ткнула его в бок. - Если честно, мне кажется я должен был провести здесь больше времени. Где-то месяц, может быть. У меня очень подозрительное ощущение, что дурачок неосознанно приблизил мое возвращение. Не буду даже говорить о сознательном ускорении времени. 

\- Прекрати быть врединой, и давай уже сделаем то, о чем ты мечтал с первой нашей встречи.

Она обняла его. Их последнее оставшееся время в нормальной временной линии они потратят на сантименты. Тео хотел сначала возмутиться такой формулировке, но объятие полностью стерло его претензии. Вряд ли он признает это в слух, но кроме Лиама никто не обнимал его искренне и с такой любовью. Его руки сами по себе сцепились за женщиной и прижали её ближе. Именно она когда-то сказала ему доверится Лиаму. Тогда это было глупостью и неслабо задело. Женщина отошла от него, и они ответили друг другу улыбками, быстро натянув свои недовольные выражения лица. 

\- Так, думаю, надо начать с Дерека. Если мы сможем разбудить его, то есть хотя бы надежда привести в чувство Стайлза. 

Она достала какую-то синюю мазь, быстро окунула в них пальцы и провела по плечу Хейла. Тео буквально видел, как забегали его глазные яблоки под веками. Оборотень начал резко дрожать. Сара провела процедуру еще раз и Дерек со стоном раскрыл свои глаза, а затем рванул куда-то в сторону. Он заозирался по сторонам своими голубыми радужками и в полурелизе, но резко остановился, когда увидел Стайлза без сознания. Пока Хейл не заметил его, Тео быстро нацепил маску. Пока без лишних потрясений. Нос оборотня все равно скоро сможет различить его запах. 

\- Сара, что с ним? Почему он еще не проснулся? – Дерек втянул носом воздух, оценивая состояния Стайлза. Тео машинально повторил за ним. Со Стилински все было хорошо. Ему просто нельзя было умирать. Если бы Рейкен узнал от Лидии, что парень погибнет, то не позволил бы Саре провести ритуал. По крайней мере сейчас. Хейл выглядел встревоженным. Настолько, что до сих пор не учуял его. 

\- Дерек, успокойся. Вы должны были проспать несколько часов, но у нас есть неотложные дела, – женщина подошла к Стайлзу и потрогала его лоб, потом тоже нанесла странную мазь на плечо Стилински и отошла в сторону. – Вот теперь буди. 

Парень что-то застонал, но все равно не открыл глаза как Дерек. Оборотень принялся сначала осторожно, чуть толкая Стилински за руку, а потом начал наращивать темп и силу ударов. Пока Хейл активно пытался привести Стайлза в чувство, Тео с каждой секундой начал ощущать приближение открытие портала. К ним подошел Вин и встал рядом с Сарой. Он обеспокоено смотрел на женщину. Рейкен написал в письме не очень много информации, склоняясь больше к стебу, чем действительно важным знаниям. Теперь он жалел по этому поводу. Стайлз вновь застонал.

— Ну, давай, Стайлз! У нас минимум времени, - Дерека вероятно следовало бы остановить. Он грозился оторвать парню руку или вытрясти из него душу, но распахнувший глаза Стилински облегчил всем жизнь. 

— Воды. 

— Вот, держи. 

Стайлз вцепился мертвой хваткой в огромную баклажку воды, уничтожая содержимое с фантастической скоростью. Правда вода в нем долго не задерживалась. Его рвало четыре раза до тех пор, пока его взгляд не сфокусировался на Дереке. Он мотнул рукой в поисках опоры, не в силах еще произнести ни слова. Такой Стайлз бы понравился всем, но способность говорить возвращается к Стилински с такой же скорость, как жеребята встают на ноги после родов. Практически сразу.

— Я живой? Все хорошо? Дерек, нам срочно нужно поговорить. Прям вот крайняк, – хотелось бы Тео узнать, какого черта видел Стайлз в своем ритуале. Жаль времени действительно не было. Жжение в груди начало распространяться по всему телу. 

— Нет, — хвала Саре и её полной бестактности. — Ровно через пять минут поговорите. Кто-то не может ждать. 

— Кто?! 

Возможно этого момента Тео ждал всю жизнь. Какого-нибудь эффектного, ни с чем не сравнимого появления. Что может быть неожиданней пропавшего в аду человека? Его губы растянулись в улыбку еще до момента избавления от маски. А какой эффект получится, когда он шагнет в пустоту эфемерного ада. Тео нужно было попросить Сару сфотографировать этот момент. После всех созданных Стайлзом бед, он имел права посмотреть на его глупое шокированное лицо. Медленно, смакуя каждый момент и прекрасно понимая, что Хейл уже догадался, Рейкен избавился от маски. 

— Я. 

— Тео, какого, блять, черта ты здесь делаешь?! 

— Пытаюсь балансировать, чтобы сказать, каким образом вы должны поступить, чтобы вытащить нас. Фиалочка просил не наступать на бабочек. Сказал, что ты поймешь, Стайлз. Вот я и стараюсь, – он посмотрел себе под ноги. Земля начала осыпаться. Все время потратили на бесполезные разговоры. Почти. 

— Вы должны найти новый город, куда заехали всадники и дать поезду появиться. Если вы этого не сделаете, я и Лиам уже никогда не выберемся. Вам необходимо создать второй Бейкон Хиллс, — он улыбнулся искренне. — Передай Скотту, что я во чтобы то ни стало доставлю его в целости и сохранности. Обещаю. 

Он еще никогда не прыгал в бездну с такой радостью. Тео боялся лишь снова начать метаться по чужим видениям и воспоминаниям. Не было привычного страха, только детская радость возвращения домой. Не к чертовому старому и холодному пикапу, а в теплую и по-своему уютную квартиру. Ему очень хотелось просто почувствовать запах пыли, песок во рту и осознание своего тела, а потом выбраться. Дойти до их квартиры, постучать в дверь и увидеть его улыбающегося мальчика. Улыбающегося и плачущего. Он не садист, просто не хочет быть одним единственным дураком, который не может сдержать слез.   
Сара посмотрела на конверт еще раз и глубоко выдохнула дым. Оборотни вокруг неё скандалили и пытались, казалось, убить друг друга. Она была совсем не удивлена, что зачинщиком спора являлся Стайлз. Он при каждом удобном случае дергал Питера, подкалывал Мейсона с Кори и вообще вел себя, как настоящая заноза в заднице. Друид была даже рада немного погрузиться во воспоминания. Тео сказал, что она поймет, когда наступит момент отдать письмо. Все, пора заканчивать давать ей задания без точных указаний. Так или иначе с письмом Талии она не ошиблась. 

Они решали кто и куда должен отправиться. Им повезло, что город, в котором сейчас объявилась Дикая охота, как и город, в котором пропала Кора, находились в Америке. Правда почти на разных концах страны. Кора затерялась где-то в маленьком городке штата Айдахо, а всадники рыскали в Джорджии. Минуту назад они спорили по поводу Питера и его неприятной персоны. Старший Хейл держался особняком. Сара прекрасно знала его и только она могла понять, что здесь его терзает вина и ностальгия. Стая Амбер, как одно долгое дежавю для них с Хейлов. В особенности для Питера. 

\- Мы не можем взять даже Мейсона с собой. Наша миссия — это быстро и бесшумно найти Кору. В городе Дерек воспользуется стайным чутьем и определит её местоположение. Большое скопление оборотней привлечет внимание. Придется объяснять кто мы и откуда. Не думаю, что нам повезет еще больше и нынешняя стая Коры будет там, – Стайлз говорил быстро и четко, не махая даже руками. Скотт слишком переживал за складывающуюся ситуацию и молчание младшей Хейл. Он предчувствовал ловушку. – Они не знают, что мы придем за ней. Мы вообще еще не знаем ничего. Может она сломала телефон. Девушка то с характером.

\- Тогда вам стоит взять кого-то полезного. 

\- Нет, чувак. Питера мы брать не будем. В последний раз, когда он чувствовал стайную связь с дочерью Талии закончилось все не круто. Тем более нет ничего громче, чем мой ежесекундный сарказм в его сторону. Мы будем все в центре внимания от моего искромётного юмора. Плохая идея, – Стайлз ткнул пальцем в Питера. 

Никто не вмешивался в спор. Малия не имела такого инстинкта всех защищать, как у Скотта, Лидия углубилась в чтение и была согласна со Стайлзом, Мейсон и Кори старались не создавать шума, а Питер молчал. И это странно. Возможно, этот спор не закончился бы никогда, но Сара затушила сигарету и широко зевнула, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Сейчас настало время действовать. У Лиама и Тео, возможно его совсем нет. В комнате от представителей стаи Амбер был лишь Вин и Сара.

\- Знаете. Нам сначала нужно прочитать письмо Тео, – теперь от книги отвлеклась даже Лидия. Высший уровень заинтересованности. – Много лет назад. Когда Талия родила Дерека, они приехали сюда в Румынию. Она передала мне письмо, которое предназначалось для Тео. Соберите челюсти с пола, я тоже была в шоке. На конверте было написано «Дерек», и я чуть не отдала его тебе, но Тео заметил скрытое послание в твоем имени. И я доверилась. Под наклейкой имени было «фиалочка». 

\- Опять это кодовое слово! Они попали в фильм про шпионов что ли?

\- Это не кодовое слово, - Сара усмехнулась. Она была рада объяснить им многие вещи. Сейчас уже точно было можно. – Это прозвище Лиама. Оно его очень сильно бесит, поэтому легко закрепилось в их лексиконе. 

\- Но откуда мама знает его? – Дерек был ошеломлен. – Тео и Лиам даже не родились, когда это письмо появилось на свет.

\- Этого он мне не сказал. Я предполагаю, вся информация в этом письме, – она махнула конвертом, и все оборотни проследили его путь. – Он сказал, что сюда прибудет Лидия Мартин и я пойму момент, когда должна отдать его ей. Через несколько часов вы покинете это поселение, так что момент настал. Или пускай идут к черту. Лидия?

Девушка взяла письмо, открыла его и пробежалась по немногочисленным строчкам.

\- Когда я летела сюда, то у меня случилось ведение. В нем было две личности. Тео, который по всей видимости попал снова в ад, следуя логике работы Рубина, и женщина банши основатель деревни. Он знал, что я попаду сюда. Думаю, это та точка, после которой не будет никаких временных изменений, – она улыбнулась. – Тут написано: «Спасибо, Лидия. Ты знаешь за что. Передай Стайлзу, я вернусь из прошлого только для хорошего пинка. Он заслужил. При нашей встрече я не успел. Просто решил написать вам план действий. Найти Кору. Сделать её альфой. Найти город. Привести туда Кору. Дождаться поезда. = Тео и Лиам… У вас немного времени. Все зависящее от нас мы сделаем. Это еще не конец».

\- Ну вот у нас есть план действия, – Сара махнула рукой. Написано в стиле Тео. Он прекрасно знал, какие люди будут это читать. Надо было написать максимально по-детски. В любом случае лучше так, чем глупый смайлик, это тоже было в его стиле. – В принципе, он ничем не отличается от нашего. 

\- Теперь мы просто убедились в том, что Кору необходимо привести в город с Дикой охотой, но как мы сделаем из неё альфу? – Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, который состроил беспричастное выражение лица, потом на Питера, тот фыркнул в итоге он повернулся к Скотту. – Скотт не сразу стал альфой, мы не можем ждать несколько лет, пока в ней не проснуться лидерские качества и чувство сострадания. 

\- Кора была оборотнем с рождения. Нужные пара лет уже прошли, – добавил Дерек. 

\- Талия сказала, что только женщины могут быть альфами семьи Хейл. Питер, а потом и Дерек не могли быть альфами и носить фамилию Хейл. Это, как я понимаю, хранилось в тайне. Самая большая ошибка была в убийстве Лоры, – Стайлз бросил злобный взгляд на Питера. Тот не выглядел таким высокомерным, как обычно. – Что такого можно сделать, чтобы пробудить в Коре силы альфы? Ты перестал быть альфой Дерек без смерти.

\- Чтобы спасти Кору, мне было необходимо заплатить цену. По-другому вытащить её с того света вариантов не было, – он потупил взгляд. Стилински задержался на его поникшей макушке и глубоко вздохнул. 

\- Так это все облегчает, – Сара по привычке махнула рукой, будто все было намного проще, чем кажется и что это мы дураки ничего не заметили. – Это как в физике. Ничего не возникает на ровном месте и не уходит в никуда. Вся энергия переходит из одной формы в другую, но не пропадает.

\- Хотите сказать, что сила альфы не исчезла в Дереке, а просто перешла к Коре? – Мейсон, как любитель физики среагировал быстрее. Все кроме Стайлза и Лидии повернулись теперь в его сторону. – Это получается большинство, а точнее все вещи в этом мире уничтожить навсегда не получится? 

\- Это причина, по которой многие из нас стараются направить силу во благо, становятся камнем преткновения перед злом. Смерть без жизни существовать не будет, как и тьма без света. Это борьба необходима для существования обеих сущностей, – Мейсон спрашивал по своей причине. Каждый здесь уже столкнулся со своими демонами. – Да, я считаю, что Кора просто получила силу альфы от Дерека. 

\- Она уехала достаточно быстро. Может как раз из-за того, что она начала в ней пробуждаться? – Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза. – Это не похоже на Кору. Она была больше всех из нас похоже на маму. Сильный характер, природный талант к боевым искусствам, лидер. Она даже лучше Лоры походила на эту роль. 

\- А может она просто испугалась за свою жизнь? – Стилински не упускал ни шанса уколоть Питера, но тот не реагировал ни на какие её тычки. Это заставляло Стайлза усомниться в своем отточенном сарказме. Почему дядюшка не хочет ответить ему? 

\- Скорее всего она испугалась ответственности, – теперь заговорила Лидия. С момента прибытия она практически не разговаривала. Девушка вообще умела приковывать к себе внимание. – Стая альф, брат с чувством вины и дядя с огромным эго. Она еще не застала Малию. Откуда у семнадцатилетней девушки силы возрождать стаю? Талию, вероятно, как и Лору, готовили с рождения, а Кору? Я бы на её месте блеснула красными глазами и отправилась в закат. Спросите себя, почему она в Америке? 

\- Уезжала она вроде бы куда-то в Южную Америку… - Стайлз почесал подбородок. Любимый тип разговора с Лидией, вопрос ответ. – Неужели она вернулась в Америку, чтобы возродить стаю Хейл? 

\- Нет, тогда бы она просто пришла в Бейкон Хиллс, и мы почувствовали её присутствие, – Питер заговорил и в первый раз в жизни это было крайне неожиданно. Он закатил глаза. – Она зашла так далеко на север. Кора следует своим инстинктам преследования. Я думаю, она решила отомстить за поджог. 

\- Кейт Арджент. 

***  
Им предстоял долгий перелет. Стайлз ужасно хотел увидеться с отцом, но времени было катастрофически мало. Он вернется в Бейкон Хиллс уже или под щитом, или на щите. Другого не дано. После их феерического падения в Румынии он с опаской садился на самолет, заставил пообещать Сару, а потом и Лидию, что вернется в свою родную Америку не закрытом гробу. Они разделились со стаей в аэропорту. Как и было решено в самом начале, даже учитывая странное негодование Скотта, за Корой отправились только Дерек и Стайлз. В борьбе со всадниками может понадобиться каждый оборотень и ему подобное существо. Вместе с ними также отправились Сара и Вин. 

Стилински взглянул на Дерека. Тот занял место у окна и не отводил взгляд от него уже четвертый час. Стайлз уже успел поесть, поспать, а оборотень все считал облака. Парень никак не мог понять по какому поводу волнуется Хейл. За Кору или из-за Кейт. Он был бы рад больше никогда не встречаться с этой психопаткой. Лучший расклад это младшая Хейл, а в руках её голова Арджент. Все проблемы тогда сведутся на нет. Но так повезти им не может. Еще неизвестно насколько сильно Скотт сможет задержать прибытие поезда и самому не исчезнуть в лабиринтах Дикой охоты. 

\- Дерек? 

Он посмотрел на руку оборотня лежавшую на подлокотнике. Обычно Стайлз не имел привычки ждать или быть вежливым. Просто берет то, что нужно. Но сейчас он не слабо так волновался. Не оторвут ли ему руку с корнем, если он просто постарается подбодрить Хейла. В конце концов именно он первый поцеловал его. А это уж точно хуже, чем подержаться за руки. Да и что значил этот поцелуй? Он аккуратно положил руку поверх ладони Дерека. Оборотень задал вопрос не поворачиваясь. 

\- Почему ты боишься меня? 

\- Вдруг ты откусишь мою руку.

\- Ты не откусил мои губы.

\- Потому что я психически стабильный. 

\- Правда? – Хейл наконец-то соизволил повернуться и поднять свою знаменитую бровь в риторическом вопросе. Он переплел их пальцы. 

\- Дерек, мы спасем Кору…

\- Не надо, – оборотень резко оборвал Стилински, но руку не отпустил. 

\- Извини, я не…

\- Лидия права. Пока мы боролись с бесконечными проблемами, я занимался самобичеванием, Питер пытался вернуть деньги, а потом убить Скотта. Все по кругу, ничего нового. Я ужасный старший брат. Я должен был смотреть глубже, видеть больше, – он вздохнул. – Как говорила эта Сара: «Харе сопли на кулак мотать». Если Кора решит стать альфой семьи Хейл, я буду её столбом, щитом и бетой. 

\- Как много слов. Самолет точно не рухнет? – Стайлз притворно удивился. Дерек подыграл ему и как в старые добрые времена блеснул голубыми глазами, так же в шутку угрожая его несерьезности. – Но, что насчет Кейт? Нам понадобилось пару десятков охотников и стая Скотта, чтобы прогнать её. Справится ли Кора? 

\- Не знаю, но проблему с Кейт мы закроем раз и навсегда.


	27. Come back

Всю дорогу назад Лиам провел в полном шоке. Он не переставал радоваться скорому возвращению Тео, но каждый раз, как парень спрашивал чужую стаю об их общих знакомых, они называли все меньше имен. Сегодня с утра Пенелопа не вспомнила своего мужа. Единственная причина, по которой это могло происходить — Дикая охота. Он вспоминал самого себя, когда Стайлз подбежал к ним и что-то спрашивал. Данбару не верилось, в то время он не узнавал Стайлза! Никакого другого объяснения их странной амнезии парень найти не мог. Возможно всадники ждали, пока они покинут город. Скорее всего без Сары в защите города появилась брешь.

С другой стороны, это может быть их шансом на спасение. Без Лидии они никогда бы не нашли охоту или не смогли до неё добраться. А тут вот прям как по заказу. Интерес всадников к Бейкон Хиллс понятен — Неметон, но чего им надо от этого города, Лиам понять не в силах. Их мотивы в целом оставались туманны. Ему лишь хотелось вернуться назад и увидеть там людей, а не расчерченные железными путями улицы. Если поезд появится до Тео, их единственный шанс на спасение пройдет, в прямом и переносном смысле, у самого носа. 

Он вышел из их тесного душа уже в одежде и полотенцем на голове. Парень сел на свою кровать, рукой находя телефон. Лиам пробежал глазами по своим "странным" ссылкам и слегка покраснел. Подросток вставил наушники и посмотрел в окно. Сердце Данбара ухнуло вниз, когда они проехали табличку «Добро пожаловать в Харрингтон бич». От вида бледного словно смерть Лиама всем стало не по себе.

— То есть таким образом и поступает Дикая охота? — Джастин сел к нему на кровать и выдернул наушник. Они пытались разговорить парня всю дорогу назад, но тот, будто воды в рот набрав, продолжал сидеть в телефоне Чада. Вся стая терпела это, но сейчас им предстоит въехать в город и хотелось бы знать, насколько все может быть плохо.

— Типа да.

— Так, Лиам. Я понимаю, что тебе страшно, и Тео до сих пор не вернулся, но сейчас у нас нет Сары. Нет ходячей сверхъестественной википедии. Дебби без её записей не может сказать ничего конкретного. Ты наш единственный способ снизить потери до минимума. До города полчаса езды, — Джастин для эффекта блеснул глазами. Данбар рыкнул и состроил максимально недовольную рожу. — Лиам.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — он скинул с ног одеяло, почистил браузер и сел по-турецки напротив альфы. — Да, все так и происходит. Сначала всадники утаскивают по несколько человек за месяц, потом все больше и больше. Их главная особенность - они могут менять воспоминания или вообще стирать их. Поэтому вы и не помните никого.

— У меня пять детей и муж…

— Да, Пенелопа, у тебя большая семья, — Лиам посмотрел на остальных. — И в твоем кафе, Джастин, работают оборотни из твоей стаи, а не все эти люди, которых ты называл. Мы можем вернуться в город-призрак.

— Но почему ты помнишь всех? — Джастин задал вполне логичный вопрос. Данбар часто возвращался к нему у себя в голове. Он был единственным у кого осталась информация в неизменном виде. И скорее всего парень знал ответ. — Вероятно, потому что я из другого времени и несмотря на длительное общение, все равно не имею отношения к вашему городу. Думаю, Тео тоже помнит все.

Именно в этот момент, как только Лиам произнес имя Рейкена, у него полностью закоротило сознание. Потому что в окне напротив промелькнул силуэт, и его Лиам ни с кем бы не спутал. Никогда. Фургончик затормозил так резко, что мог перевернуться. Со стола полетели кружки, книги, записи, попадало все, что не было прибито к полу. Дебби повернулась к ним с сумасшедшим взглядом. Её глаза блестели от страха и непонимания. Лиам также посмотрел на девушку и не смог найти сил пошевелиться. Данбар в неверии уставился на дверь. Первым от шока отошел Джастин. Он и остальные не понимали какого черта происходит, поэтому решили выйти из фургона.

— Хей, бро, ты не мог бы подбросить меня до…

Кто бы сомневался, что перед ним стоял Тео. Он выглядел, как самый натуральный бомж. На нем были лишь какие-то грязные шорты. Все. На этом его одежда заканчивалась. Не было даже обуви. Понятно, почему он выглядел таким радостным, когда хоть кто-то из проезжающих остановился. Но в ту же секунду, как их взгляды встретились, Тео замер. Он захлопал глазами, будто видел перед собой призрак. Оборотень просто не мог поверить, что остановил именно этот фургончик. С ним внутри. Из машины появились все, последним вылетел Лиам. Рейкен опустил плечи.

И было в этой секунде что-то магическое. Не те обычные клыки и когти, которые Лиам привык видеть. Это мгновение как толчок или пинок от жизни. Вот он, твой смысл жизни, бери его, смотри на него, люби его и никому не отдавай. Грязный, вредный, жадный, но все равно твой и самый лучший. Пусть у них мало времени, но его будет достаточно, чтобы показать насколько сильно он соскучился, насколько сильно он любит. Если Лиам сейчас расплачется, это будет полнейший крах.

Молчали абсолютно все. Каждый боялся потревожить момент. Парни просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Они уже успели понять, что столкнулись с правильными версиями и это не игры со временем. Да и внешний вид Тео походил на того, кто вернулся из ада. Лиам первый сделал маленький шажочек вперед. Это послужило сигналом к ответным действиям со стороны Рейкена. Парни столкнулись в объятиях чересчур сильно, крепко сжимая друг друга, до хруста костей, до потери воздуха, до головокружения. Они молчали в объятиях пять минут.

Может это было и резковато и неожиданно, но Тео оторвался от Данбара и врезал ему по лицу, с упоением слушая хруст переносицы. Все оборотни подпрыгнули на месте. Лиам засиял своими желтыми глазами, стараясь остановить поток крови и вправить нос. Он начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, пытаясь прийти в себя. Удар неплохо оглушил его. Он по привычке хотел ответить, но пока его мозг не мог сообразить, что происходит. Тео тем временем подошел к нему и схватил за футболку, встряхивая.

— Захотел собой пожертвовать, мелкий сучонок. Джастин, неси веревки, у нас появился особо важный груз. Я приклею к тебе бантик и отправлю Кире через полгода. Ты где так сильно ударился? Отвечай! — Рейкен продолжал трясти Данбара не в силах остановиться. Злость и страх разрывали его на куски, вместе с радостью. Двойственное ощущение.

— Ты знаешь?

— О, мой дорогой, я все знаю!

Не успел Тео продолжить свои возмущения, как у Лиама появились силы дать сдачи. Он с размаху врезал лбом по зубам оборотня, заставляя отпустить себя. Данбар не собирался предоставлять ему времени опомниться. Он прошелся по печени и плечу Рейкена, в ответ Тео прыгнул на него и повалил. Завязалась достаточно серьезная драка. Парни катались по асфальту, избивая друг друга. Каждый из них находился в бета-релизе, и никто из стаи не посмел их остановить. Все просто стояли и наблюдали. Дебби по привычке кивнула сама себе и закурила, протягивая пачку Джастину.

— Я надеялась на жаркий поцелуй. Интересно, у них в стае всегда так?

— Значит ты тоже хотел собой пожертвовать?! — Лиам вскрикнул и сплюнул кровь куда-то рядом с собой, получая неплохой хук справа и падая снова на землю. Тео подмял его под себя и сжал руки, при этом не позволяя брыкаться ногами. Теперь, когда он настоящий оборотень, это стало возможным.

— Чтобы спасти твою глупую задницу! Идиот. Я. Не. Позволю. Тебе. Исчезнуть. Только через мой труп! Слышишь меня! Слышишь?! — Тео ударил Лиама еще два раза и неожиданно вырубил его. Такого исхода не ожидал никто. А Рейкен похоже был рад закончить спор таким образом. — Вероятно нет.

Парень подхватил подростка на руки и понес в фургончик. Оба были в крови с головы до ног, но Тео улыбался как кот, объевшийся сметаны. Он предсказывал такой исход их первой встречи. Пусть лучше этот дурачок валяется без сознания, чем всю дорогу до их квартиры они будут спорить, кто должен пожертвовать собой. Джастин и Чад махнули ему рукой, а Пенелопа присвистнула.

— Привет! Как поживаете? — Рейкен, как ни в чем не бывало перехватил Лиама поудобнее. — Как дети, Пенелопа? Вы закончили поездку?

— Закончили, — хором ответили все и начали переглядываться друг с другом. Тео быстро просек, что творится неладное. Он чихнул и, сплюнув кровь в траву, задал вопрос одними глазами.

— Дикая охота в городе. Пенелопа уже не помнит своих детей и мужа. По всей видимости, Лиам оказался прав, вы не подвержены этому влиянию. Мы в нескольких километрах от города и еще не знаем в каком он состоянии. Думаю, нам стоит поторопиться, — Рейкен улыбнулся и отнес Данбара в фургончик.

— Ну что за странная парочка.

Рейкен уложил парня на указанную кровать и принял от Пенелопы салфетки. Он начал аккуратно обтирать от крови лицо и руки Лиама. Футболка и джинсы были безбожно испорчены. Как только подросток стал выглядеть словно не получал серию хороших ударов, Тео начал приводить себя в порядок. Джастин завел фургончик и двинулся в сторону города, явно нарушая скоростной режим. Рейкен развернулся к стае. Все как один смотрели на него и умилялись с его действий, заставляя краснеть.

— Где Сара?

— Ей пришлось остаться с пустынными оборотнями. Мы не знаем, когда она вернется, — Джастин не стал добавлять «и вернется ли». Он был уверен, вернется. Тео со своей стороны знал, что Сара так или иначе появится. Оборотень видел её целую и невредимую. — Мы узнали о возможности вернуть вас через Дикую охоту или светлую лису. Даже не знаю, удача или проклятие теперь эти всадники.

— Я тоже нашел эти два способа, — он поправил Лиаму челку и улыбнулся. — Не волнуйся, Джастин. Мы с этим дурачком знаем, как спасти его. Все зависит от успешности работы всадников. Если в городе до сих пор нет рельс и там есть жители, то все хорошо.

— Рельсы?

— Это означает, что всадники захватили всех жителей, — за окном показался знакомый спуск в город. Тео посмотрел, как они проезжали мимо первого их магазинчика, проехали мотель Сары и заметили достаточное количество людей. Рейкен выдохнул. У них все еще есть время. — Можете расслабиться, все хорошо.

— Куда сейчас?

Рейкен посмотрел за окно. Он хотел есть, в душ и поговорить с Лиамом. Может оборотень и вырубил его, но от этого любить меньше не стал. Тео то и дело поправлял на нем одежду, волосы, касался, следил за состоянием. Казалось, что парень просто лег поспать, а не был вырублен четким ударом. Они проехали какую-то забегаловку.

— Вы можете купить мне поесть? Я выгляжу, как погорелец.

— Конечно.

Они припарковались и отправили Чада за едой. Каждый погрузился в свои мысли. Пенелопа думала о своей несуществующей семье, Дебби о матери, Джастин о городе, а Чад... Чад тупил у кассы. Тео положил руку на грудь Данбару и послушал его мирное сердцебиение. Этот звук успокаивал. Лиам стал для него якорем быстро, легко и незаметно. Рейкен посмотрел в окно. Солнце уже двигалось к горизонту и через час-полтора должен начаться закат. Это мог быть последний закат, который они увидят в этом городе, может это последний закат, который увидит Тео.

Лучи уже слабеющего солнца окрасили лицо Лиама в какой-то медный оттенок. Тео пытался прийти в себя после путешествия во времени. В этот раз он не увидел ничего. Просто было похоже на глубокий и неприятный сон. А потом он очнулся в том же самом месте, где и они несколько месяцев назад. Он даже смог почувствовать запах сломанного им телефона. Место имело для них какое-то особое значение и Рейкен пока не разобрался какое. Далее он решил не топать до города пешком, а попытаться поймать машину. Никто не хотел подбирать грязного парня в одних шортах. Тео прислушался к равномерному дыханию Лиама и улыбнулся еще раз, искренне, пока никто не видит. В этот момент зашел Чад.

— Доставку заказывали?!

От еды отказались все, кроме Тео. Ему казалось, он не ел целую вечность, поэтому всю дорогу до квартиры парень уплетал бургеры, картошку и салаты. В фургончике висела тишина. Никто не решался спрашивать Рейкена о том, где он был и как все прошло. Каждый боялся услышать в ответ что-то ужасное или обезнадеживающее. Но с новым километром дороги и уничтоженным бургером, напряжение спадало. Скорее всего, Тео бы с ходу закричал о чем-то важном или необходимом, но если еда стояла на первом месте, значит волноваться пока смысла нет. Пакет полностью опустел вместе с прибытием к их дому. Рейкен широко улыбнулся и взглянул на Лиама. Тот спал.

— Джастин, повторяю еще раз. Не бойся насчет изменений в городе. Я и Лиам знаем, как его спасти. Нам нужно дождаться, когда всех жителей захватит охота. Тогда всадники точно перестанут скрываться, и мы сможем попасть на их станции. Другого шанса у нас может не быть, — Тео встал с кровати, убрал за собой мусор и потрепал подростка по плечу. Данбар отказался просыпаться и отвернулся в другую сторону. — Потом появится поезд, и мы переведем его в Бейкон Хиллс. Все жители вернутся, мы спасены. Увидите хоть одного всадника - убегайте. Нам нужны будут силы, чтобы справиться с ними потом.

— Что нам делать до этого момента?

— Ждать.

Тео и правда не знал, что они еще могли сделать. Было бы круто, если всадники напали на них с Лиамом, решив все их проблемы. Оборотень подозревал, что получить все и сразу точно не получится. Когда подросток очнется, они придумают план. Он подхватил Данбара на руки и понес к выходу. Парень обвил его как коала. Лишь бы соседи не увидели их. Вся одежда Лиама в крови, а сам он полуголый. Их время в этом городе подходит к концу, но не хотелось бы слышать через стенку сплетни про себя. Рейкен открыл ногой дверь фургончика и обернулся на стаю Амбер.

— Я был в своем будущем, в правильной временной линии и поэтому знаю некоторые детали, — он улыбнулся. — Я напишу на всякий случай письмо и отправлю на адрес Сары. Если мы нечаянно исчезнем вы будете знать, как поступить. Увидимся.

— Увидимся, — Джастин подошел к нему и посмотрел на него долгим испытующим взглядом. Он всунул в его руку ключи от их квартиры и какой-то плотный белый пакет. Тео закатил глаза. Наверное, Лиам никогда не научится не раскидывать свои вещи. Джастин блеснул глазами. — Знаешь, Тео, мы можем и тебя связать. Чулан у меня большой. На двоих хватит.

Тео не ответил ему, просто вышел из фургончика и, не оглядываясь, пошел в сторону дома. Он слышал, как они согласились держаться вместе и собрать остатки стаи вместе. Рейкен мысленно одобрил их решение. Он поднимался по лестнице медленно, пытаясь запомнить каждую секунду возрастающей в груди радости. Он вернулся домой. Тео пообещал себе даже не сильно ругаться на Лиама за беспорядок. В конце концов тот еще был в отключке. Было неудобно держать подростка на руках и открывать дверь, но Рейкен просто представил, будто держит в руках пакеты с едой.

Пока никто не видел, Тео улыбнулся так широко и искренне, когда все же смог попасть в дом. Все было именно так, как он и оставлял. Перед его глазами замелькали секунды его исчезновения и горячий первый поцелуй с Лиамом, собственное почти признание в любви. Он прошел в комнату и уложил Данбара на матрас, кинув пакет рядом. Рейкен чувствовал себя опустошённым. Его разрывало от радости и неверия. Эти три недели пролетели незаметно для него, но появление в этой квартире словно удар под дых. Он посмотрел на Лиама и наклонил голову в сторону. В лучах начинающегося заката парень выглядел таким молодым и беспечным. Тео хотелось бы видеть его всегда таким.

Оборотень поставил чайник и без причины уставился на холодильник. Рядом с Данбаром у него пропало желание жертвовать собой. Он хотел просыпаться каждый день и видеть его глупое лицо, растрепанные волосы, щелкнуть по носу, встречать из магазина, пошло смотреть на него после душа, целовать горячие губы… Вот только ради всего этого он и собирался жертвовать собой. Эта странная судьба подкинула им Дикую охоту сама. Странно? Подозрительно? Тео не знал этого. А может это извинение от сверхъестественного мира. Загудевший чайник вывел его из задумчивости. Он поспешил нажать на кнопку, но наткнулся на чужую руку.

Их глаза и руки наконец-то встретились. Никто не спешил убирать ладонь. На него смотрели переполненные эмоциями бездонные моря. Тео хотел утонуть в них, погрузиться до конца жизни. Лиам не злился, а просто смотрел на него. Рейкен предполагал еще одну драку, но видимо пронесет. Он просто обнял подростка, нежно прижимая к себе и слушая его учащенное сердцебиение. Руки Данбара сцепились сзади. Тео запомнит этот момент вплоть до пылинки, играющей на свету. Этот запах дома.

— Ты вырубил меня.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора.

— Мне кажется, тебе это понравилось.

— Ну…

Они оторвались друг от друга. Лиам сел на свой стул, по обыкновению вытягивая ноги. Этот незначительный жест вызвал непроизвольную улыбку у Тео. Он достал свою чашку, а когда не смог найти кружку подростка, посмотрел на него вопросительно.

— Я не хочу, — Данбар отмахнулся. Тео лишь пожал плечами. Подросток не сводил с него взгляда. — Это так естественно.

— Чай?

— Жизнь с тобой.

Тео улыбнулся и сел напротив него.

— Лиам, ты правда не можешь этого сделать.

— Ты тоже.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Рейкен закусил губу. — Твоя обязанность вернуться в свое время и продолжать жить. Сделать наконец-то из Бейкон Хиллс нормальный город. Закончить и упорхнуть из школы, не оглядываясь назад. Стать каким-нибудь крутым специалистом... Ты не можешь пожертвовать собой ради меня, человека без жизни, научного эксперимента и виновника всего этого. Просто не можешь.

— Заткнись, — вот прекрасно, Лиам начал злиться. — Именно по этой причине ты не можешь жертвовать собой тоже. Тебе необходимо увидеть эту самую жизнь за пределами Бейкон Хиллс. Понять, что не нужно быть альфой или вообще оборотнем для достижения каких-то результатов. Можно жить не в своем старом пикапе, питаться нормально и, ты прав, стать каким-то специалистом. И ты ни в чем не виноват. Я устал тебе это повторять.

— Знаешь… — Тео улыбнулся на такие слова. — Я тоже хочу жить там, где и ты. Вряд ли у нас одинаковые интересы в плане профессий, но я тоже хочу возвращаться домой, где меня будет ждать вкусный ужин. Не мои помои.

— Ты неплохо готовишь…

— Я слышу твое сердце, фиалочка, — Тео усмехнулся, на этот раз мягко и без издевки. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Мне больше ничего не нужно. Ни альфа способности, ни вагоны денег. За эти несколько месяцев эта квартира, этот город, стая Амбер и, главное, ты стали моим домом… У меня никогда не было дома.

— Тео, — сердце Лиама сжалось.

— Я убью любого, кто посмотрит на тебя косо. Я буду продолжать учиться готовить, постараюсь издеваться поменьше, меньше ворчать по поводу раскиданной одежды, грязи в квартире, нехватки денег, — Лиам открыл рот от удивления. Это был момент откровения. — Я пойду за тобой куда и когда угодно, потому что я не смогу назвать ни одно место своим домом, если в нем не будет тебя.

Их будущее по-настоящему туманно и непонятно. Проснуться ли они завтра или исчезнут во времени, найдут ли всадников. Лиам понимал, что не может сказать конкретно. Абсолютно. Но даже его скудная логика говорила об одном — этот вечер и эта ночь для них. Этот момент полной откровенности, открытой души… Тео смотрел на него, словно на произведение искусства, хрупкое и бесконечно ценное. Лиам поджал губы, чтобы не заплакать. Он не ожидал услышать подобное. Особенно следующие слова.

— Я уже сбился считать в каких временных линиях я побывал. В какой-то я еще даже не родился! Где бы я ни был, я буду четко знать… — Тео сделал глубокий вздох. Сердце Лиама ухнуло в пятки. — Я всегда смогу найти дорогу домой, если в нем будешь ты. Ты и есть мой дом, Лиам Данбар.

Чай так и остался стоять на столе, потому что смущенный Тео смылся в душ.  
***  
Лиам сидел на их гребанном матрасе и ждал. Он не отличался хорошим терпением и выдержкой, поэтому сейчас деревянная дверь казалась незначительной преградой. Он уже по привычке зажег сигарету, чтобы поддерживать концентрацию аконита в воздухе. Данбар слышал все, каждый звук: бьющиеся о тело капли воды, размеренное дыхание, ускоренное сердцебиение. Запах стал намного острее, его не смогла заглушить даже вода. Прошло не так много времени, но этого было достаточно, чтобы ему снесло крышу вместе с домом. Лиам одними губами шептал свою излюбленную мантру. В каком-то непонятном трансе он не заметил, как вода прекратила шуметь и Тео вышел из душа, по привычке в одном лишь полотенце. Когда парень поднял взгляд мысли просто растворились.

Сейчас все казалось таким простым. Он мог смотреть на это прекрасное тело перед собой и не бояться спалиться. Каждая выученная родинка на груди или животе могла получить свою порцию внимания. Не надо было беспокоиться насчет собственного запаха и, о боже, как приятно чувствовать аромат возбуждения другого человека. Рассматривая Рейкена, Лиам по-новому открыл для себя широкие плечи оборотня. Нереально широкие и сексуальные плечи. Данбар уже ждал секунды, чтобы прикоснуться к ним. Каждый сантиметр теперь был только для него и сегодня он собирался заняться их исследованием.

Футболка как-то незаметно исчезла с торса Лиама и полетела в угол комнаты. Как и ожидалось, первым инициативу проявил Тео. Между ними было то странное чувство, когда вы бесконтрольно хотите друг друга, но необходимо сделать первый неловкий шаг. Хоть где-то Тео пригодилась его наглость. Данбар не знал, по какому пути пойдет их первый раз, но приготовился ко всему. Он не собирался разрушать момент каким-то нелепыми фразами, по крайней мере в первые пять минут. У него еще со времен последнего разговора с Дебби осталось парочку нерешенных вопросов.

На самом деле Лиам не мог понять, как с необсуждаемой любовью к девчонкам он плавно перешел к вопросу о размере и форме члена Рейкена. Может это действительно случилось из-за их вынужденного заключения в прошлом. Каждый день вместе, ночи на одной кровати, общий обеденный стол, бюджет. Они сами не заметили, как прошли стадию отношений, где пара живет вместе и пытается понять не убьет ли их быт. Оказывается, этот самый быт может превратить натурала в «интересующегося» натурала. Лиам все же пока был уверен, что никаким другим членом он интересоваться не будет.

Оба ждали этого тепла, кипятка в губах друг друга. Лиам ясно видел закрытыми глазами фейерверки. Их языки еще не пытались соприкоснуться друг с другом, а голова уже пошла кругом от эмоций. Этот день точно прикончит парня. Его сердце уже не справлялось с нахлынувшим адреналином и из волчьего превратилось в птичье. Сухие и потрескавшиеся, но ни с чем не сравнимые губы Тео наконец-то оказались поверх его собственных. Данбар старался вразумить себя и напомнить, что это всего лишь поцелуй. Как же долго он ждал. Кажется, три недели это ничто, однако сейчас Лиам готов упасть в обморок от счастья.

Он отказался контролировать собственные мысли, эмоции, когда наглый и до мурашек настойчивый язык Рейкена начал хозяйничать у него во рту. Складывалось ощущение, будто для Тео прямой контакт намного нужнее воздуха. Словно он скорее задохнется и свалиться в кислородном голодании, но получит желаемое. Лиам был готов отдать это все без пререканий и споров. Просто он знал, что Рейкен сделает то же самое. Доверие во всем и везде, им еще предстоит много работать над этим. Но этот вечер, эта комната, матрас и Тео с Лиамом, сейчас они принадлежат друг другу.

Парни были вынуждены оторваться друг от друга. Действительно вырубиться во время поцелуя не входило в их планы. Тео, он смотрел в голубые, определённо голубые сейчас глаза Лиама и не мог понять, как можно быть таким красивым. А главное он не верил, что все достанется ему одному. В абсолютной темноте эфемерного ада аквамариновые глаза не давали ему сбиться. Они сильнее любого маяка мерцали в запутанной жизни Тео и в итоге привели его сюда. В место, где от этого света можно сгореть, и оборотень был готов испытать это сжигающее чувство каждой клеткой.

— Ты же знаешь, у нас проблемы и…

— Пусть за моей спиной горит вселенная. Мне все равно. Мир за пределами этой комнаты подождет.

Только нестерпимое желание прикоснуться к Лиаму остановило его от долгой и чересчур смущающей речи. Он лишь позволил себе продолжить фразу в голове: «Эта комната и ты в ней и есть мой мир». Каждая новая секунда порознь была словно подзатыльник и гнала его к Лиаму. Он конечно считал, что глаза парня настоящее произведение искусства, но до дрожи все же хотелось посмотреть и на другие части этой «скульптуры».

Он ловко и со своим фирменным самодовольным взглядом, чтобы Данбар не догадался о его смущении прикоснулся к молнии джинс, случайно задевая уже полностью вставший член. Что-то между стоном и писком вылетело изо рта Лиама. Не хватало вот еще только кончить, не успев раздеться. Рейкен оставил парня лишь в его любимых синих боксерах. Любимых не только Лиамом… Тео увидел маленькую точку на белье, оставшуюся от смазки и глубоко вдохнул через нос. Он до сих пор не разобрался с волком внутри, но это определённо понравилось им обоим. Теперь уже без смущения он стянул последнюю тряпку на пути к телу оборотня.

Голый и возбужденный Лиам был не таким, каким его представлял Тео. Он оказался намного лучше. От этой картины глаза Рейкена блеснули. Данбар занимался спортом, но не имел как он рельефа. Однако чувствовалась сила и напряжение в этом еще подростковом теле. И оборотню нравилось это. Вызов, страсть, борьба, от такого коктейля кружилась голова. Рейкен хотел уже снять с себя полотенце и показать, насколько он возбужден, но Лиам сам прикоснулся к его полотенцу, задевая кожу. Это касание вполне могло оставить ожог, Тео пришлось сжать зубы. Данбар быстро и легко справился с маленьким узелком и так замер с полотенцем в руках.

Парень, как и Тео, был немного смущен возбуждённым членом, направленным в его сторону, но прямо здесь и сейчас развеялся его самый большой страх. Он время от времени задумывался, а вдруг при виде «такого» голого Рейкена у него самого не появится соответствующей реакции. Вот только чем дольше он смотрел на ровный, чуть больше средних размеров член, его собственный ныл все больше, прося о разрядке. Лиам так и не узнал на сто процентов сколько половых партнеров было у Рейкена, но парней там точно не числилось. Впрочем, как и у него. Данбар чувствовал на каком-то подсознательном уровне, что у него больше опыта в сексе, чем у Тео. Он решил взвалить на себя роль ведущего.

Лиам сделал небольшой шаг к Рейкену, чтобы их члены находились максимально близко. Он неосознанно сравнил их. В общем зачете в игре выдуманной подростковым сознанием значилось один-один. У Тео был немного длиннее, у Лиама чуть толще. Видимо сегодня ему придется быть снизу. Он успел перекопать половину форумов и статей про первый секс между парнями и понял, что лучше для первого раза подходят с небольшим обхватом. Будет совсем не круто, если Тео будет больно и на этом их сексуальное общение закончиться. Данбар двигался в другом направлении. Он, так сказать, решил брать быка за «рога».

Он положил руку на плечо Рейкена и сжал, словно боясь побега. Данбар аккуратно положил руку сначала на свой член и провел вперед-назад, оценивая ощущения дрочки под взглядом другого парня. Удостоверившись, что ему этого определённо мало, он прижал свой ствол к чужому и сдавленно выдохнул. По спине побежали электрические разряды, которые превратились в приятные мурашки, переходя на живот. Рейкен сильнее стиснул зубы и задышал через нос, как загнанная лошадь. Лиам просто пока положил руку, они не могут закончить вот так с одного прикосновения.

Когда Данбар медленно начал движение рукой, Тео плюнул на попытки сдержаться и застонал в голос. Вот соседям будет представление. Щеки подростка стремительно краснели, он выглядел словно у него температура. От такого по-настоящему довольного Лиама Тео слегка заскулил. Парень тем временем смочил руку слюной для скольжения и вернул назад, лучше перехватывая. Теперь их члены соприкасались плотнее, что помножило эйфорию от дрочки ровно в два раза. Лиам решил больше не проводить никаких аналогов с математикой и сексом. Иначе это может привести к нелепым вопросам. Не хватало озвучить выдуманный счет в конце и расстроится по этому поводу.

У Лиама, казалось, последний секс был в прошлой жизни. Их совместная жизнь и оборотнические примочки не давали возможность скинуть напряжение в душе. Запах с руки держится минимум двое суток. Это ему сказал Скотт, когда подросток имел неосторожность погрустить о Хейден один дома. Не хватало ходить по квартире, пахнуть спермой и получать бесконечное количество шуток от Тео. Однако и от Тео он ни разу не замечал даже подозрительного запаха. Он просто не верил, что можно быть в таком возрасте, как Рейкен, одиноким и не дрочить. Лиам был абсолютно уверен, что этим не занимаются только евнухи и мертвые.

Он уже испробовал все свои мерзкие мысли, дабы оттянуть момент оргазма, но напряженный член Тео перекрывал даже огромную кучу дохлых крыс в канализации. Как Лиам мог сопротивляться оргазму, когда он с маниакальным упоением считал набухающие все сильней вены на его члене. Данбар не поверил, когда Тео, держащий руки в напряжении по швам, вцепился ими в плечи подростка и, громко застонав, кончил. От такой картины Данбар излился в ту же секунду, немного закатывая глаза и поджимая пальцы на ногах. Спасибо каменной хватке Рейкена, так бы он уже лежал на полу от подкосившихся коленей. Звон в ушах от накрывшего оргазма блокировал все звуки.

Первым найти в себе силы и оторваться нашел Тео. Он схватил полотенце с матраса и вытер свой член, руки, а потом начал повторять подобное с Лиамом, вызывая довольный стон. Такими темпами он будет готов ко второму разу… Сейчас. Когда Рейкен убрал полотенце в сторону, Данбар всем внешним видом показывал о готовности продолжить. Рейкен попытался улыбнуться пошло и самодовольно, но выдержка треснула и получилась просто довольная рожа с красными щеками. Лиам решил, что они сбросили начальное возбуждение и могут теперь заняться более детальным изучение друг друга… Более серьезными вещами.

У Данбара промелькнула мысль схватить Тео, как невесту и донести до их матраса, но он быстро одернул себя. Вместо этого он взял его за руку и тепло улыбнулся ему. Лиам потянул его на кровать, разворачивая к матрасу и легко толкая на простыни. Парень старался ухватить каждое мгновение, каждый кадр. Это особый первый раз. Лиам осознал это, когда светлые глаза Рейкена пробежались по его телу и замерли на губах. Его первый секс был крутым, быстрым и совершался ради громкого слова. Но сейчас он дрожал, как осиновый лист от возбуждения и желание обладать человеком, чувствовать тепло и все эмоции. Лиам просто хотел быть рядом с Тео максимально рядом.

Он лег поверх Рейкена. Их ноги тут же переплелись, как тела змей. Лиам опустил свои губы на шею оборотня и мягко провел ими по пульсирующей артерии. Он втянул запах через нос и зарычал от предвкушения. Лиам прекрасно знал, что не сможет поставить засосы, но никто не запрещал ему пробовать. Снова и снова. Он повел свой язык вдоль шеи вверх, заводя его за ухо. Он прикусил мочку Тео, дразня. Упрямый оборотень старался держать свои стоны при себе, но Лиам взял цель заставить его быть очень громким. Данбару оставалось лишь самому быть чуть тише мартовской кошки. Он не хотел превращать это в соревнование. Так или иначе главный приз уже у него.

И дело наконец-то дошло до странного фетиша Лиама. Он слишком часто был на грани краха, когда они мелькали перед ним и теперь у него официальное разрешение рассмотреть их поближе. Чувство непривычности, когда вместо женской груди у тебя под пальцами накаченная мужская, не долго волновало Лиама. Он посмотрел в глаза Тео снова и не увидел практически ничего кроме возрастающего возбуждения. И, да, парень чувствовал это «возбуждение» своим бедром. Его радужки иногда искрились, показывая насколько Тео близок к потере самоконтроля. Данбар хотел стать этому свидетелем.

Рейкен быстро и ловко поменял их местами, перекрутившись и чуть не упав с матраса. Лиам даже не успел нормально среагировать за пеленой возбуждения. Теперь Тео подмял его под себя, вжимая в матрас своим телом. Подросток почувствовал какое-то странное и извращенное удовольствие, подчиняясь напору Рейкена. Он любил доминировать в сексе и проявлять инициативу. Бревном его еще не называли, но сейчас ему хотелось не шевелиться и посмотреть, что с ним будут делать. Наверное, это влияние их волчьей сущности. Они оба беты, но так или иначе кто-то должен подчиняться. Лиам уже своей человеческой частью согласился на определённые жертвы.

Тео не стал уделять внимание предварительным ласкам, как это делал подросток. Он провел своей рукой по чужому бедру, поднимаясь вверх к торсу и очерчивая пальцами выступающие косые мышцы. Рейкен начал медленно спускаться вниз, Данбар не рассчитывал получить все и сразу с первого раза, но спорить не хотелось. Он видел, что Тео на самом деле сильно сомневается в своих намерениях. И последнее, чему ему бы хотелось, так это заставлять или вынуждать к неприятным действиям. Лиам приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел в эти неотразимые глаза и у него перехватило дыхание. Он протянул к нему руку и положил на щеку, мягко поглаживая.

— Если ты сомневаешься, можем попробовать как-нибудь потом…

— Я хочу сделать это.

— Но я вижу…

— Просто хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось. Я так скучал по тебе, малыш.

— Мне понравится в любом случае. Ты только не откуси, пожалуйста, а там все будет хорошо. У нас все будет хорошо, — Лиам стремительно краснел от этого короткого разговора. Это странно, потому что минут десять назад он держал чужой член и с упоением вылизывал шею парню. Простое «малыш», а он уже старается не расползтись в лужу счастья из умиления и рвоты единорога. — Я тоже скучал.

— Тогда позволь мне просто отсосать тебе.

Лиам махнул ему рукой, давая невербальное разрешение и упал на подушки. Он успел подтянуться, чтобы Тео смог занять более удобное положение. После разговора его главной проблемой в голове было отогнать вопрос о том, вырастет ли его член, если Рейкен случайно откусит его. Насколько хороша его регенерация. Он не мог припомнить в каком сериале девушка с подобными способностями отрезала мизинец и смотрела, вырастит ли он обратно. Однако отвлечься от собственных глупых мыслей помог Тео. Он провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, захватывая все его внимание. Осознание происходящего начало действительно доходить до него.

Тео не собирался мучиться сомнениями по поводу своих действий. Рейкен мог смотреть на член Лиама сколько угодно времени, но он и так чересчур сильно был похож на девственника. Это никак не сочеталось с его образом самой главной и крутой занозы в заднице. Он задержал дыхание, как перед прыжком в холодную воду и вобрал головку в рот. Тео не знал, чего ожидать, но ничего сверхъестественного не почувствовал. Она была горячая и занимала много места, это все, что он мог резюмировать. Рейкен сделал круговое движение языком в одну сторону, затем в другую, не поднимая глаз.

А поднять глаза все же стоило. Лиам испортил их простыни вцепившись в них когтями. Он даже сам не заметил, как это произошло. Вот он смотрит на слишком задумчивого Тео и тут его накрывает волна эйфории. Данбар попытался отдышаться и сконцентрироваться на чем-то отстраненном, чтобы не кончить за пять секунд, но Рейкен начал двигать своим языком. И, о боже, это, наверное, самое приятное применение этой мышцы. А теперь он продырявил их простыни и определенно получит подзатыльник. Данбар пробежался по широкой спине, спускаясь ниже… Он не успел сконцентрировать взгляд на открывшемся виде, как Тео снова начал двигать своим языком, вызывая стон.

Рейкен начал заглатывать член все сильнее, удивляясь отсутствию рвотного рефлекса. Когда головка уперлась в стенку горла он решил остановиться и не рисковать по первой, возвращая голову в исходное положение. Тео услышал, как Лиам заскулил и застонал от его манипуляций и похабно улыбнулся. Парень принялся двигаться в среднем ритме, помогая себе языком. Данбар пару раз задел его коленками, когда попытался свести их вместе от взрывных ощущений. Он просто не знал, куда деть свои конечности. Он лишь благодарил самого себя, что они начали с дрочки. Иначе бы он крупно облажался. Лиама не часто баловали минетами, и этот он запомнит надолго.

Лучшим местом для своих рук Данбар определил макушку Тео. Он запустил в слегка отросшие волосы ладонь и сжал. Лиам испугался, не посчитает ли парень это чересчур грубым, но Рейкен застонал. Теперь балом начал руководить подросток, определив лучший темп для них обоих. Тео ухватился за основание члена Лиама, осознанно предупреждая ранний оргазм, а потом начал помогать себе рукой. На этом моменте Данбар уже не смог сдержаться и продолжать отвлекать себе, он неожиданно кончил и не успел предупредить Тео. Вот теперь ему точно оторвут голову и не только…

Оргазм показался еще более феерическим, чем первый после месяца воздержания. Если так будет происходить каждый раз, то Лиам рискует схватить инсульт или инфаркт. Его тело мелко задрожало, а пальцы вновь подогнулись. Последняя выдержка ушла, чтобы не пустить когти в голову Тео. Не хотелось повторить участь простыни. Спина Данбара выгнулась небольшой дугой, отпуская последние секунды оргазма. Он обессиленно упал на матрас и посмотрел в потолок. После такого и умирать не страшно. Лиам бросил взгляд на Тео. Тот сидел на своих ногах и вытирал губы. Его глаза блестели как-то странно, а губы боролись со странной улыбкой. Он хлопнул его по бедру.

— А ничего так.

Лиам прекрасно посмотрел на стоящий член Тео и вздохнул. Они могли остановиться сейчас, для первого раза действительно было достаточно, но какое-то щемящее чувство в груди подталкивало продолжить. Ему просто было категорически мало. Он хотел получить больше Рейкена. Когда лунный свет падал в неприкрытое окно на смятые простыни, и на двух переплетенных, словно змей, оборотней, на светлые и открытые глаза Тео, Лиам хотел растянуть этот момент. У них будут еще множество ночей вместе, они смогут исследовать тела друг друга намного тщательней, но первой уже не будет никогда. Он прочесал весь интернет и был готов на жертвы.

Он достал из принесенного пакета самим же Тео сегодня презервативы и смазку. Да он был в аптеке. Данбар пообещал себе влепить старшему хорошую затрещину, если он посмеет как-нибудь его высмеять. Вот только Тео сидел и пялился на маленькую коробочку и бутылочку. Лиам все равно не мог оторваться от его до сих пор готового на всё члена. Престранная ситуация, но это скорее заводило его и толкало дальше, чем останавливало.

— Зачем тебе презервативы? Оборотни не могут передавать ЗПП, — Тео изволил поднять свои прекрасные глаза.

— Зачем тебе презервативы? — Лиам передразнил его выделяя слово «тебе», чтобы Рейкену сразу стало понятно. Образ открывшего рот от удивления парня навсегда запечатлеется в его памяти. Он смущенно улыбнулся. — Да, думаю тебе они не нужны…

— Ты уверен? Это не то же самое, что и минет? Ты знаешь, я могу…

— Нет. Я решил.

Они переглядывались за эту ночь миллион раз, но каждый был по-своему особенным, незабываемым. Сейчас Тео смотрел на это некогда наивное лицо, в эти ожидающие ответа глаза и не мог поверить. Он пообещал себе, что разорвет любого на части, кто посмеет встать между ним и чистыми доверчивыми глазами. Рейкен провел рукой по лицу Лиама, накалываясь о щетину и улыбнулся. Он повторил его недавний жест и не смог скрыть, насколько сильно ему понравилось. Оборотень буквально потерял дар речи. В любом случае, Данбар спас положение заготовленной под это фразой.

— Я доверяю тебе, Тео. Я верю, что ты больше не обманешь меня, что мое сердце останется при мне в целости и сохранности, — он поджал губу, чтобы у него ненароком не выбило слезу. Теперь его жизнь не будет полная без Тео. Она стала такой с той самой секунды, как он вцепился ему в руку когтями. — Я… Ну, я люблю тебя.

Ему не ответили. В этом и не было необходимости. Тео признался ему еще в день своего исчезновения, Лиам решил лишь перестраховаться и признаться в ответ. Вдруг Рейкен не слышал его, когда падал в ад. Тем временем парень проявил пугающую инициативу, вжимая тело Данбара в их матрас. Он прижался максимально близко кожей, чтобы каждый миллиметр дрожал в эйфории от их тепла. И у него получилось. Лиам застонал, ощущая новый прилив возбуждения в паху, которое скручивалось тугим узлом. Тео оторвался от него и посмотрел на зрачки, поглотившие почти всю радужку. Он улыбнулся своей вредной, раздражающей и сейчас невероятно сексуальной улыбкой и прошептал:

— Покажи, насколько ты доверяешь мне, фиалочка…

Лиам толкнул его в плечо и фыркнул. Рейкен слишком самоуверен, впрочем, как и всегда. Лицо Тео же не изменилось, он, положив ладонь на грудь подростка, нежно припечатал его к матрасу максимально плотно и спустился вниз. Он захватил с собой бутылочку. Данбар начал глубоко дышать, одновременно борясь с ощущением абсолютной неловкости и страхом. Он читал в интернете, что первый раз не сразу покажется ему раем. А если прибавить сюда неопытность Тео, то можно и вовсе не надеется. Главная его задача свести на минимум все неловкие и неприятные моменты.

Тем временем Рейкен вполне уверенно перевернул парня на живот. Он хищно улыбнулся открытому виду. Открывшийся вид мелькал в его воображении однажды, поэтому оборотень начал с еще одного поглаживания. Он прошелся по упругой коже, почувствовав под ней напряженные мышцы. Тео услышал, как сердце Лиама сделало кульбит и повторил действие, пока не почувствовал запах опьяняющего возбуждения и сдавленный стон. Рейкен ловко раздвинул ноги младшего в стороны, после чего открыл бутылочку. Данбар от неожиданного звука попытался подтянуть ноги, но Тео пресёк попытки сжаться и закрыться на корню.

— Не волнуйся, малыш. Сегодня я буду нежен…

«Что значит сегодня?» — только и успело промелькнуть в голове Лиама.

В следующую секунду обильно смазанный кончик пальца коснулся его входа и у Данбара который раз за вечер перехватило дыхание. По спине побежали мурашки предвкушения и удовольствия, ноги непроизвольно задрожали. Чтобы не стонать на весь жилой дом, Лиам схватился за край матрас и уткнулся в подушку Тео головой. Это лишний раз пустило молнию по всему телу подростка. Он дышал глубоко и размеренно, как учили статьи в интернете, но пока в него проникла всего лишь кончик пальца и это было очень даже ничего. Член заныл без внимания, но его время еще не настало.

Рейкен начал понемногу погружать палец, который тут же обхватили стенки. Лиам был невероятно узким и это логично. Ему придется хорошо его растянуть, чтобы не доставить боли ни парню, ни себе. Тео максимально чутко следил за состоянием Данбара, чтобы в какое-то мгновение не переусердствовать. Он смотрел, как на его лбу выступила испарина, а руки не могли найти себе место, хватаясь за все подряд, или его жалобные поскуливания. Тео сейчас радовался своему статусу оборотня, он точно знал, что это далеко не страдальческие стоны. Может ему даже хочется большего. Рейкен и сам уже не мог отвязаться от мысли, как эти горячие стенки сомкнуться вокруг его члена.

Рыкнув от затянувшегося ожидания, Тео раздвинул чужие ноги еще чуть шире, чтобы получить более удобный угол. Немного помявшись, он прибавил еще один палец. Вот сейчас Данбару стало не так приятно. Вместо приятного наполнения Лиам почувствовал раздирающую и парализующую боль. Рейкен отреагировал практически мгновенно, останавливаясь. Он посмотрел на подростка вопросительным взглядом. Лиам открыл глаза и подвигал пальцами руки, намекая. Рейкен протянул свою и переплел их пальцы.

— Продолжай, Тео.

— Сжимай, если будет совсем невтерпёж.

— Продолжай, Тео, — по слогам произнёс Данбар и его глаза блеснули желтым.

Он медленно принялся разводить пальцы буквой «v». С каждой новой попыткой это удавалось сделать все лучше. Рейкен вынул пальцы с пошлым хлюпающим звуком и добавил еще смазки. Сейчас пальцы проникли намного легче, доставляя еще больше удовольствия Лиаму чем в первый раз. Он опустил свободную руку на внутреннюю часть бедра, отвлекая. Рейкен не был мастером во всем этом, он даже любителем то не являлся. Собственный член уже грозился взорваться от ожидания и практически просил заканчивать с подготовкой, но Тео взял себя и своего волка под контроль.

Только когда два пальца перестали причинять Лиаму даже мизерную боль, старший добавил третий палец. Как ни странно, дело пошло намного быстрее. Видимо Данбар смог окончательно избавиться от напряжения и страха. Рейкен хорошо знал биологию и анатомию в частности, он пытался нащупать у Лиама простату, но с первого раза это оказалось не так просто. Лишь громкий полустон-полурык оповестил его об окончании поисков. Парень крупно задрожал и задышал еще чаще. Теперь он не хотел лежать бревном и ждать, когда его подготовка подойдет к концу. Особенно, если это так приятно. Данбар вскинул пятой точкой, слегка насаживаясь на ловкие пальцы. Тео усмехнулся.

Подросток принялся считать, сколько раз его накроет эйфория, чтобы удержать хотя бы частичку сознания. К счастью он провалился достаточно быстро, отдаваясь на волю своим чувствам. Они и сами не заметили, как из долгого и мучительного растягивания Тео принялся буквально трахать Лиама уже тремя пальцами. В какой-то неопределённый момент Рейкен решил добавить четвертый палец, но парень резко перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на него золотыми глазами. Он глубоко дышал, на пальцах начали расти когти, грудь широко вздымалась. Тео не видел еще ничего сексуальнее.

— Я определённо пожалею потом, но, Тео, руки созданы собирать апельсины. Используй член или проваливай из квартиры.

— Определенно пожалеешь.

Тео уселся поудобнее и провел по всей длине члена рукой, вызывая предвкушающую дрожь. Он забросил ноги притворно недовольного Лиама себе на плечи и не удержался, поцеловал его в икру. Казалось куда больше, но Данбар покраснел еще сильнее от этого нежного и трепетного жеста. Рейкен схватился за его голень левой рукой, а правой направил головку своего члена к покрасневшему входу. Лиам снова задержал дыхание, потому что пальцы пальцами, но сейчас член Тео представлялся намного больше. Видимо у страха большие не только глаза…

Рейкен проникал по миллиметру, стараясь задеть простату, чтобы Лиаму было как можно легче. Он видел сжатые челюсти парня и мелкую дрожь. Скорее всего упертость не позволяла попросить остановиться. Вряд ли Рейкен уже смог бы остановиться. Он представлял, насколько это может быть приятным, но жестоко ошибался. Все намного лучше. Когда Тео все же коснулся простаты подростка, того затрясло. Его спина выгнулась навстречу удовольствию в лице Рейкена, а стон пронзил комнату.

Толчки были медленными и размеренными. Тео хотелось продлить момент их полного единения, но долго смотреть на раскрасневшегося и стонущего Лиама он просто не сможет. Каждое движение отдавалось волной блаженства. Рейкен схватил парня, усаживая на колени, не останавливая движение. Данбар обхватил его ногами, прижимаясь теснее, чтобы его член терся о напряженный пресс оборотня. Оба старались держаться, ухватить каждую новую секунду и запомнить её. Они оставляли на теле друг друга царапины от случайных когтей, которые тут же затягивались.

Боль полностью исчезла, а новый угол подарил еще больше наслаждения. Комната казалась духовкой, в которую их с Тео запихали без предупреждения. Лиам чувствовал раскаленное дыхание Рейкена на своей шее и приятное тепло от трения внизу. Его член мог в любой момент взорваться от напряжения и ожидания. В какой-то момент дыхание на его шее превратилось в очень болезненный, но не менее приятный укус. Тео вцепился в него своими нечеловеческими зубами. Данбар схватился за свой член, и спустя пару движений рукой кончил, забрызгав им обоим живот.

Тео заскулил и застонал одновременно, не стесняясь. Он успел только вытащить свой член, чтобы не кончить в Данбара. На душ у них явно не осталось сил. Рейкен повторил за подростком, изливаясь им на животы. Было что-то откровенное и пошлое в их смешавшимся запахе. Терпкий, наполненный до краев возбуждением, их естественный запах теперь нельзя выделить по отдельности. Это опьяняло лучше любого алкоголя. Тео чувствовал их абсолютное единение. Его бы воля, не смывал с себя это никогда. Они рухнули на матрас и разлепились друг от друга, дыша как загнанные лошади. Первым заговорил Лиам.

— Там и салфетки есть…

Тео дрожащей от напряжения рукой, потянулся к месту, откуда подросток доставал презервативы и смазку. Там он и правда нашел пачку влажных салфеток. Когда Рейкен вновь повернулся к Данбару, тот уже вырубился, не беспокоясь о сперме на своем животе. Он выглядел замученным, но счастливым. Тео даже мог найти намеки на улыбку. Судя по всему, он не облажался и сделал все правильно. Улыбнувшись, Рейкен принялся вытирать сначала Лиама, а потом себя салфетками. Пусть парень назовет его потом фетишистом, но он не пошел выкидывать их, а сложил в паре метров от кровати.

Он повернул голову к Лиаму, устроил руку ему на груди и не заметил как уснул, слушая чужое сердце.

***  
Не так ожидал проснуться Лиам после самого лучшего секса в своей жизни. Он резко раскрыл глаза и закричал на всю квартиру. Что странно Тео тоже подскочил практически вместе с ним и выглядел тоже самым лучшим образом. Он находился в бета-релизе, у Лиама самого глаза мерцали, как у сломанного фонаря. Их разрывал на части внутри страх. Тот самый животный и необъятный страх. От него хотелось прыгнуть в окно лишь бы перестать испытывать ужас. Тео побежал в ванную и встал под ледяной душ. Данбар обнял себя руками и начал медленно дрожать, повторяя мантру.

Все прекратилось ровно через одну минуту. Данбару казалось, что мука длилась целую вечность. В квартире повисла гробовая тишина, нарушаемая лишь падающими каплями с мокрых волос Тео. Не заботясь о разводах на полу и грязи, он появился из ванны и посмотрел на Лиама загнанными глазами. Единственное объяснение произошедшего, единственное существо, которое могло вызвать подобное…

— Наше время сократилось до появления…

— Анук-Ите.


	28. Как кошка с собакой

Дерек смерил парня строгим взглядом и взял за руку. Стайлз не подозревал, что Хейл такой собственник и романтик, но с удовольствием сжал его ладонь в ответ. На самом деле оборотень никак не мог унять волнение. Если в городе присутствовала Кейт, то с большой долей вероятности она уже ждет их в своей ловушке. Может быть сейчас она и ягуар, но в прошлом искусный охотник. Сочетание сверхспособностей с опытом и мастерством убийцы рождает опасного противника. Поэтому Хейлу приходилось буквально каждую секунду сканировать аэропорт на предмет оборотней или охотников. Черт ее знает.

Однако им конкретно не повезло. Вряд ли Кейт могла спланировать какой-то масштабный праздник в городе, но стоило им пройти контроль, как пространство вокруг них заполнили люди в странных костюмах и раскрашенных лицах. Стайлз и Дерек переглянулись, оба совершенно не понимая, что за вакханалия здесь творится. Это значительно усложняло работу для Хейла. Запахи, звуки, все смешалось в один большой поток и начало давить на мозги. Стилински посмотрел на жмурящегося оборотня и встал перед ним, пытаясь заглянуть в зеленые глаза. Дерек опустил на него сконфуженный взгляд.

— Если не получается, не стоит мучать себя. Я сейчас просто выкурю эту ужасную сигарету с янтарным аконитом и скрою наш запах, — он потянул Дерека в сторону выхода. Оборотень не стал сопротивляться, просто прикрыв глаза и давая своим сенсорам отдохнуть. Аэропорт был маленьким, поэтому они не затратили много времени.

Стайлз не представлял, как они смогут найти Кору. Город и правда не впечатлял размерами, но был почти в два раза больше Бейкон Хиллс. Стилински всегда называл Бейкон Хиллс скорее просто большой деревней. При всем этом им надо быть максимально осторожными, чтобы не наткнуться на Кейт и её пособников. Если она каким-то образом смогла найти общий язык с Питером, то её следующие союзники могут быть прямиком из ада. Их прибытие сюда должно быть похоже на Блицкриг. Это основная причина, по которой они поехали вдвоем. Парни просто из-за недостатка ресурсов не смогут справится с полноценной стаей, а времени у них нет.

Стайлза еще мучали неясности, связанные непосредственно с Корой. Лидия дала им очень жирный намек, что возможно девушка не в настроении на какие-то спасительные операции. Они буквально не знали ничего кроме её местоположения. Приедут они такие к Коре, а она им средний палец покажет и поедет дальше по своим делам. Именно она так и могла сделать. Принимая во внимание, что младшая Хейл не отличалась дружелюбным и стабильным характером, можно особо не рассчитывать на содействие. А каким образом заставить её стать альфой… Единственный альфа, которого он знал, Скотт. Таких противоположных людей сверхъестественный мир еще не знал.

Стайлз и Дерек встали за какой-то рекламный щит, чтобы легкий ветер не мешал и выкуривать противную сигарету. Стоять как придурки с зажжённой в качестве благовония сигаретой им не хотелось. Так можно и в психушку загреметь, да и было в два раза медленнее. Стилински, не говоря ни слова, повернулся в сторону Хейла, который положил руку ему на плечо. Он не успел задать вопрос, потому что оборотень слишком напряженно смотрел вперед, на какой-то конкретный объект. Стайлз знал, если он повернется в сторону, куда смотрел Дерек, ничего хорошего точно уже не будет.

Даже на улице было много ряженого народа, но никакая маскировка не сможет спрятать берсеркера. Среди толпы людей, выше всех на три головы выхаживал посланник Кейт. Этот глупый маскарад как никогда пришелся не к месту. В обычный день она бы не рискнула пускать псов на поиски. Вот только откуда она могла догадаться об их прибытии. Стайлз посмотрел по сторонам и заметил еще одного берсеркера. Но они бродили сквозь людей, явно не обращая на них внимания. Он вовремя закурил сигарету с янтарным аконитом. Видимо они начали бродить, почувствовав их запах. Дело осталось за малым, пробраться на автостоянку, снять машину и уехать незамеченными.

— Не туши сигарету. Пошли, — Дерек подхватил его за локоть и на буксире потащил Стайлза в неизвестную сторону. Видимо успел сориентироваться, пока Стилински во все глаза пялился на берсеркеров.

— Дерек, тут дети.

— Если ты выпустишь сигарету, у их родителей появятся проблемы посерьезнее, — он блеснул на него голубыми глазами и до боли сжал руку. Парень и не собирался спорить с оборотнем, просто теперь они начали привлекать внимание людей. Но Дерек был прав, лучше осуждающие тычки пальцем, чем эти пальцы, отрубленные и на асфальте. Они дошли до автостоянки. — Стой здесь. Я быстро.

— Только не камаро, пожалуйста, — Дерек состроил недовольное лицо и скрылся в небольшом здании неподалеку. — Менее заметно будет обвязаться флагом с именем «Кейт», измазаться в крови, бегая в центре города.

Пока Хейла не было, Стайлз от греха подальше закурил еще одну сигарету и уставился на удаляющихся берсеркеров. Почему-то, как некстати, у него вместо страха или инстинкта сохранения перед глазами маячила сцена из «Клиники», где Терк купил всем скутеры. Эту дурацкая фраза: «Скутеры!» могла стоить ему жизни. В совершенно полезных мыслях, он не заметил, как Дерек подогнал машину с откидным верхом. Не умел этот оборотень жить скромно и скрытно. В чем суть их маскировки, если Хейл хочет кататься по городу набитому берсеркерами с ветерком в волосах. Стилински, не открывая дверь, запрыгнул на сиденье и закатил глаза на появившиеся солнцезащитные очки Дерека.

— Если мы доживем до следующего утра, напомни мне пожалуйста прочитать лекцию о правилах маскировки. А золотого порше инкрустированного бриллиантами там не было? — Стайлз фыркнул, а Хейл виновато отвел глаза. Странная реакция.

— Просто порше был.

Стайлз не стал отвечать на это, а просто закатил глаза. Они быстро покинули автостоянку и направились в город. Навигатор показал, что ехать всего десять километров, поэтому у них не очень много времени на разговоры. В самолете он так и не смог разговорить Дерека. У Стилински была тема, которую за общей суматохой он так и не успел поднять и с кем-то обсудить. Она понемногу начала грызть его мозги. Они проехали мимо рекламного щита с объявлением какого-то городского праздника на следующие три дня. Это неплохо развязывало Кейт руки с её берсеркерами. Парень бросил взгляд на притихшего оборотня, а потом повернулся к дороге. Может сейчас и не время.

— Говори.

Стилински резко развернулся к Дереку. Тот мягко улыбался. Почему-то сейчас Стайлза накрыла ностальгия из слайд-шоу в голове, где Хейл кривился, закатывал глаза, пыхтел как бык, рычал и старался его ударить за любое лишнее слово. Этих кадров было очень много, поэтому парень завис не меньше чем на полминуты. Он все удивлялся, как сильно людей меняет время и новые связи. Наверное, для оборотней это еще важнее, а может на Дерека влияет возможное возрождение стаи. Стайлзу не стоит забывать, что он родился с волком внутри и у того свои законы, которые необходимо соблюдать.

— Говори.

— Да, точно. Извини, чувак, — Стайлз встрепенулся. — Я хотел поговорить насчет ритуала. У меня странное ощущение, что мы не до конца понимаем его смысл. Даже стая Амбер. Это вполне логично, что иногда создатель не осознает в полной мере свое творение.

— Они выглядят довольно уверенными, — Хейл не сводил глаз с пустой дороги, но Стилински кожей чувствовал его желание посмотреть на него. Зато он мог не отводить взгляда с щетины Дерека.

— Они создают не то что впечатление уверенности. Мне иногда казалось, будто они сами и создали все эти законы и заставили мир жить по ним. Так у них это все легко, понятно и логично. Я вообще думал, что сверхъестественное далеко от логики, — Дерек от всего этого только широко улыбнулся. — Можно спросить? А в твоей стае были такие библиотеки, ритуалы и подобная информация.

— Конечно, — как ни странно, но улыбка Дерека не погасла, просто превратилась не в такую откровенно счастливую. — Просто я был подростком. Это бедную Лору заставляли учить, тренироваться, проходить специальную подготовку для альф. Нас с Корой гоняли, начиная с пяти лет, но все равно не так жестко.

— Мне кажется, вы больше похожи на стандартную стаю, чем Амбер, — Стайлз хмыкнул, потому что погрузившись в свои воспоминания, Дерек недовольно скривился. — Они похожи скорее на стаю колдунов и магов. Каждый знает значения тех или иных трав, ритуалов. Им легче задавить противника каким-то порошком, чем драться.

— Питера они неплохо отделали, — да, с этим Стилински не стал спорить. Любой, кто дал Питеру по роже, заслуживает его уважения и доверия. — Иногда старшие родственники закрывались в библиотеке и проводили какие-то странные ритуалы. Даже Лора ничего не знала. Однако любой волк один на один из Хейлов смог бы особо без сложностей победить кого-то из стаи Амбер. Не в обиду им сказано. Мама была жуткая.

— Возможно, — только и сказал Стайлз. Он до сих пор не очень хорошо помнил, её образ из ритуала, но скорее всего родной сын знал женщину лучше. Так или иначе Стилински больше рад, что они смогли заговорить на эту тему без сжатых губ и рычания. Прошло много времени с якобы пожара. Но беспокоило Стайлза не у кого клыки длиннее. — Я тут решил провести список, кого и почему каждый видел в ритуале. Ты вспомнил?

— Да, — вот Стайлз и увидел привычного ему Дерека. Он моментально замкнулся в себе, но на лице была видна борьба с этими чувствами. Стилински не стал его торопить. В конце концов он услышал глубокий вдох и выдох. — Я увидел младшего брата. Он держал в руках своего маленького волчонка и все повторял, что я так и не поиграл с ним. В эту… В эту ночь случился пожар.

— Хей. Все в порядке, — он сжал его плечо. Может между ними образуется какая-то связь, но Стайлз отчетливо видел, как Дерек расслабляется. Парень уже наблюдал подобное, когда они тренировались со Скоттом на поддержание контроля. А потом он вспоминал Эллисон и все приходило в норму. Он стал якорем для Дерека. Приятно.

— Это больно.

Такого признания от Хейла он точно не ожидал. Стайлз мог понять его только относительно. Он не был виноват в смерти своей матери, но увидев её в ритуале, очень сильно расстроился. Парень научился жить с этой болью внутри себя и не вскрывать давно кое-как зажившие раны. Половину всего времени после, он пытался отогнать улыбку матери перед собой и не чувствовать той боли. Это одна из главных причин, по которой он так много и до изнурения сидел в библиотеке. Дереку не повезло еще больше. Он просто увидел настоящий кошмар, по мнению Стайлза.

— Мы немного отклонились от первоначальной темы… - но он был рад. Однако червячок продолжал сверлить его мозги. — Талия мне говорила про Кору, но это не относится к ритуалу. Сара рассказывала, что он чему-то обучает нас или делает намеки. Какой-то мысли или идеи. Скотт увидел Айзека, который прощал его за Эллисон.

— Думаю, Томми показал мне, что не надо откладывать встречи с близкими. Потому что это может быть ваша последняя встреча, — вот и выяснилась причина, по которой Дерек стал таким общительным, открытым и поцеловал его. Он просто решил брать судьбу за рога и попытаться жить дальше. — Питер видел Лору… Она попросила его спасти самого себя. И не поверишь, она сказала, что дядя не виноват в её убийстве.

— Матерь божья, — вот и еще одна тайна стала явной. Он бы на месте Питера больше никогда не раскрывал рот. Эта информация лишний раз подтвердила его предположения по поводу скрытого смысла ритуала. Сара и книги не давали никакого определённого ответа, почему появляются именно те или иные люди. — Малия вроде как видела Питера, который сознавался ей в любви. И просил не обижаться на него в реальном мире.

— Трудная задачка.

— И не говори, — Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу. — А теперь вернемся к нашим баранам, как нам желательно за сутки найти Кору? Мы не можем заглядывать в каждый дом и спрашивать не видели ли они вредную темноволосую девчонку.

— Прямо сейчас я занимаюсь её поиском, — Стайлз выгнул бровь и посмотрел назад. Его замучила паранойя из-за берсеркеров, но преследования не было. Тем временем Дерек продолжил. — Без альфы наша стайная связь стала затухать. Но я отчетливо чувствую её присутствие в городе. Думаю, в центре смогу напасть на след.

— Я очень сильно надеюсь, что наша общая и особо спокойная подруга никак не связана с местоположением Коры,— они наконец-то доехали до города и встали в пробку. Людей уже была тьма и все в костюмах, но берсеркеров среди них не было. — Но думаю это вряд ли. Ты уж прости меня, Дерек, но ваша семья падкая на месть. Мне кажется, это настоящая охота. Скорее всего новость, что появился оборотень ягуар быстро разнеслась по югу. А там уже до выяснения имени не далеко.

— Стайлз, — теперь он мог позволить себе посмотреть на парня. Стилински повернул голову в немом вопросе. — Поцелуй меня.

— Что, захотел горячего поцелуя в крутой тачке, Шумахер?

Откуда в Хейле столько нежности, Стайлз разбираться не хотел, но с радостью выполнил его просьбу. Он прислонился своими искусанными от долгих и нервных раздумий губами к сухим Дерека и без стеснения проскользнул внутрь языком. Оборотень не собирался давать ему хозяйничать слишком долго. Они все равно стояли в пробке на красном свете. Он схватил его за затылок и прижал сильнее, чуть не столкнувшись зубами. Кто-то со стороны присвистнул им, но они не стали обращать внимания. Стайлз боялся, что после обретения какой-никакой стабильности, все полетит к чертям. Зеленые глаза Дерека поблескивали голубым, не позволяя оторваться от них. Зато помог загоревшийся светофор. Они наконец выбрались.

— Куда дальше, волк-романтик?

— Нам нужно попасть в центр города, но попытаться избежать всей этой шумихи, чтобы я мог сконцентрироваться на нашей связи, — Дерек не стал реагировать на свое новое прозвище. Оно было в любом случае лучше «хмуроволка». — Судя по окружающим звукам праздник только набирает обороты.

— Это праздник, связанный с изгнанием демонов и денег. Не знаю, что это может означать для города, но уверен в церкви почти никого нет, — Хейл хмыкнул. Конечно же Стилински найдет решение проблемы. Он никогда в нем не сомневался. Пока он рулил по неизвестным улицам, Стайлз вбил в навигаторе церковь. На весь город оказался один большой собор, почти в центре. Это подходило.

У них не было времени, чтобы остаться в городе даже на одну ночь. Лучше они засунут связанную Кору в ящик и отвезут в город к всадникам, и подождут там, чем будут тянуть время и лететь на ракете. Все усложняется наличием здесь Кейт. Стерва может без задней мысли задержать их и сорвать весь план по спасению. Каждая секунда в городе и понимание, что Арджент где-то неподалеку заставляла Стайлза оглядываться. Еще и глупый праздник связывал Дереку руки. Стилински в нервном жесте закурил сигарету с янтарным аконитом, высовывая от горечи язык. Пусть он уже в колледже, отец не погладит его по головке за курение трав подозрительного происхождения.

— Приехали.

Стайлзу только и оставалось, что присвистнуть. Потому что для небольшого городка, такая огромная церковь явно была ни к чему. Парень загрузил свою голову информацией под завязку, поэтому читать про город в википедии не было ни сил, ни желания. Стилински оказался прав. Вокруг строение никого не было. Даже ни одного глупого плаката, которыми пестрел каждый угол. Они сидели молча и оба ждали, когда эта мука закончится. Затушив окурок о бумажку в кармане, парни вылезли из машины. Сзади пикнула сигнализация и Дерек наконец-то соизволил снять свои дурацкие очки крутого мачо. Стайлз посмотрел на Хейла испытующим взглядом, явно не в силах удержаться от нелепой шутки.

— Хорошо, что ты не вампир.

Как и всегда, Дерек предпочел проигнорировать треп Стайлза и просто подтолкнул его вперед. Громадные кованые двери легко поддались, и они вошли внутрь. Здесь пахло благовониями, сейчас Стайлз не завидовал носу Хейла. Но оборотень выглядел вполне обычно и не старался выбежать на улицу. В середине зала, который раньше скорее всего использовался как убежище, сидела всего одна старушка и мерно покачивалась взад-вперед. Они тоже решили не заходить слишком далеко и сели в нейтральной близости от неё. Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, который пытался сконцентрироваться. Стилински не стал ему в этом мешать. В этом месте ему понадобиться постараться.

Тем временем парень решил обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию в миллионный раз и разглядеть церковь. И вместо идеи с ритуалом и Талией ему в голову залез Тео. Не самый приятный гость, но Стилински был не против занять свои мысли чем-то новеньким. Парень выглядел таким уверенным, счастливым и свободным. Он уже был готов записывать вопросы, которые задаст Рейкену по прибытию. Еще чертова Сара знала намного больше, чем сказала, но или природная вредность, или какие-то правила не позволяли ей. Стайлз немного беспокоился, они все говорили о Лиаме в такой странной манере, в неопределённой… Для психики Скотта необходимо вытащить подростка живым и невредимым.

Когда все мысли о Тео и Лиаме иссякли, он посмотрел на Дерека. Тот до сих пор сидел с закрытыми глазами, размеренно дыша. Он отогнал от себя идею о греховном поцелуе в церкви и вместо этого прислушался. Как ни странно, Стилински не услышал ничего. Какая-то деталь маячила у него перед глазами. Если церковь была вне праздника жизни на улице, то кто за ней следит? Он повернулся к кабинкам для раскаяния, но никого не увидел, потом посмотрел вперед и опять ничего. Тут не было священника. В каком нормальным соборе, набитом золотом и культурными ценностями, не будет охранника в виде раба божьего. Стайлз подскочил на своем месте вцепившись оборотню в плечо.

— Дерек, очнись, это…

— Да, Стайлз, это ловушка!

Это уже слишком! Конечно, эта сука не могла обойти их стороной. Но притворяться беспомощной старушкой уже ни в какие рамки! Пока Стайлз возмущался, его отбросили назад за широкую спину. Что не говори, но реакция оборотней будет восхищать его до конца дней. Хейл уже успел выйти из своего транса, перекинуться в полную бета-форму и скалиться на зеленоглазого демона во все свои клыки. Стайлз попытался выглянуть из-под плеча, однако Дерек грубо вернул его на место. Мужчина знал, кошки-оборотни имеют более высокую реакцию и молниеносные атаки. Сейчас он волновался больше за Стайлза, ему точно не среагировать на бросок кошки.

— Как твоя мексиканская задница смогла пробраться в Америку, после избрания Трампа?

Чтобы не пытался делать Дерек с телом Стилински, с языком все равно не сладишь. Он гортанно зарычал, призывая парня заткнуться. Он уже сказал о ловушке, лучше бы подумал, как из неё выбраться. Полный бета-релиз Кейт начал сходить с её лица возвращая привычный человеческий вид. От ягуара остались только странные завитки на коже и зеленые глаза, по которым было понятно, что она готова была в любую секунду вцепиться в горло. Хейл не собирался давать ей поблажку, поэтому превращаться назад не спешил. Стайлз посмотрел по сторонам и конечно же заметил там восемь берсеркеров. Эта сука реально подготовилась.

— Какими судьбами тебя занесло в этот маленький миленький городок, сладкий, — женщина отбросила волосы назад блеснув зубастой улыбкой. Стайлзу захотелось найти добермана побольше, чтобы заставить дранную кошку побегать. Он опустил взгляд на спину Дерека. Волк тоже подойдет.

— Где Кора?

— Кто такая Кора? — Кейт сделала наигранно-непонимающее лицо, а затем резко скривилась, напоминая всем почему её считают больной на голову. От этого сумасшедшего взгляда и оскала Стайлза пробила дрожь. — Та вредная девчонка с мерцающими глазами? Что, дорогой, соскучился по своей маленькой и беззащитной сестре?

— Да у тебя здесь армия из берсеркеров. Кора, вероятно, вырвала бы твою макаронную фабрику с головы, а потом и заставила собирать поломанными лапками кривые зубы. Вместо штамповки армии кукол устроилась бы лучше на работу и оплатила мозгоправа, — он все же выглянул на секунду из-за спины Дерека. Кейт противно зашипела. — Нет, ну кто так реагирует на сарказм? Даже Дерек не лает.

— Тебя я убью первым. Ты здесь вообще не к месту.

— С удовольствием набью тебя как пиньяту аконитом, — Стайлз не боялся её. Давно перестал. Пусть они и окружены берсеркерами. Он не такой дурак, а у кого-то проблемы с гневом. Так или иначе у них не было времени играть в психотерапию с бешенными кошками. — Отвечай, куда ты дела Кору, Франкенштейн. У нас забот и без твоей рожи предостаточно.

Повисло молчание. Кейт не ожидала такой бурной и наглой реакции от какого-то жалкого человечка. Женщина зависла на пять секунд с нескрываемым удивлением, а потом снова улыбнулась сладко и в конец безумно. Видимо ликантропия не лечит душевные заболевания. Этот мексиканский тупик не имел выхода. По крайней мере так думал Хейл. Берсеркеров в соборе было слишком много. Он мог надеяться справиться хотя бы с двумя, но восемь штук был перебор даже для целой стаи. Парни совершили ошибку отправив Вина со Скоттом. Им бы сейчас пригодился опытный боец, тем более альфа. Однако Дерек не мог не удивляться Стайлзу. Его сердце спокойно, и он почти не боится. Странно. Кейт засмеялась.

— Я обеспечила этому сломанному фонарю лучшие условия заключения, — Кейт снова начала принимать полную обращенную версию. Хейл угрожающе зарычал, но не торопился двигаться с места. В условиях ловушки, он должен перестать надеяться на свои инстинкты и как Стайлз подумать головой. Эта сука без сомнения пытается вывести оборотня из себя. — Ну, Дерек, ты знаешь… Эти условия.

Сзади раздался шум. Хейл не собирался поворачиваться на звук и дать Кейт сделать заготовленный бросок. Эта сумасшедшая тварь не имеет и той доли опыта в обортнических привычках, как у Дерека. Запах благовоний, смешавшись с янтарным аконитом от Стайлза никак не позволял сосредоточиться. Однако Стилински вертевшись по сторонам имел хороший обзор, чтобы понять, какого черта происходит сзади. Дерек сразу почувствовал неладное, когда комментирующий каждую секунду парень промолчал и с силой вцепился в его бицепсы. Хейл глубоко вздохнул.

— Кора, там Кора.

Дерек резко выпрыгнул вперед на ожидавшую атаку Кейт. Стайлз не мог уследить за их борьбой, поэтому решил уделить внимание Коре. Как и ожидал Стилински, её удерживали за руки два берсеркера, один стоял позади, готовый нанести в любую секунду удар. Все шло пока по худшему плану в голове Стайлза. Остальные подчиненные охотницы, двинулись вперед, пытаясь взять Хейла в кольцо. У Стилински был сложный выбор. Он не знал кому надо оказывать помощь. В общей суматохе про него все забыли. Парень просто решил подождать, пока все берсеркеры соберутся в одном месте.

— Ну почему все всегда забывают про Стайлза?

В этот момент парень получил свою секунду славы. Все буквально остановились и посмотрели на него. Дерек уже надирал Кейт зад, но изорванная хенли и кровь говорили о перевесе сил. Так или иначе, Стайлз привлек к себе внимания слишком рано. Он не мог пока воплотить свой план в действие. Зато он выиграл секунд пять для Дерека, тот сумел вырваться из окружения и, схватив Стайлза, оттащить его в сторону, заставляя потерять рюкзак. Оборотень посмотрел на сестру и ужаснулся. Все тело Коры было в царапинах, синяках. Ягуар ягуаром, но Кейт в первую очередь была охотником. Младшая Хейл находилась на грани сознания. Её взгляд был затуманен и, казалось, она не узнает брата.

Дереку очень хотелось дать Стайлзу затрещину. Он поступил крайне безрассудно и глупо. Шаг влево, шаг вправо, и они бы уже пополнили кладбище Бейкон Хиллс. Дерек обернулся назад и увидел за собой огромный крест. Действуя на скорость, он не успел обдумать, в какую сторону прыгать. В итоге Хейла загнали в ловушку. Отступать было некуда. Кейт вела себя довольно странно, потому что с её армией берсеркеров могла спокойно разодрать их. Но женщина по какой-то непонятной причине медлила. Стайлз пытался понять, если это была ловушка, то какой в ней смысл. Тем временем передышка закончилась, и берсеркеры начали выстраиваться в кольцо. Отчетливо давая понять, убежать у них не получится.

Тем временем Кейт двинулась к Коре. Она нагнулась к ней и похлопала по щекам. Дерек сделал шаг вперед, но оставить Стайлза он тоже не мог. Берсеркеры убьют его в мгновения ока, а потом и его с сестрой. Мужчина не хотел признавать, но сейчас у них нет шансов выбраться без жертв. Пока они не смогут понять, какого черта затеяла Кейт, разыграть свои карты не получится. Стилински пытался проанализировать каждое слово, сказанное Арджент и сопоставить с обычными желаниями оборотней, добавив свои знания. Кем хотел стать Питер, Джерард, Тео…

— Я понял!

— Так, мелкая паршивка, просыпайся уже, — уставшая от ожидания Кейт отвесила девушке звонкую пощёчину, наконец приводя её в чувство. Кора подняла глаза на Арджент, а потом перевела взгляд на них с Дереком и ужаснулась. От осознания где она и что происходит, запах ужаса наполнил все пространство.

Стайлз прямо со своего места, которое было достаточно далеко от Коры, видел, как её глаза то становятся желтыми, то красными. Она не стала альфой, девушка была на моменте превращения. Кейт ждала, когда она наконец обратиться и сможет убить её в таком ослабленном состоянии и стать альфой. Почему у оборотней власть всегда стоит на первом месте. Сколько бы проблем решилось, сумев они обуздать это поганое чувство. Хотя к повернутой на всю голову психопатке это вряд ли относится. Статус альфы для неё это скорее всего просто еще один рычаг уничтожения Скотта и их компашки.

— Так, крошка. Думаю, желание спасти твоего старшего брата завершит обращение. Вы же, Хейлы, ставите семью превыше всего. Вот и посмотрим, что ты сможешь сделать, когда я медленно начну вырывать горло Дереку, — Кора дернулась в руках берсеркеров, заставляя, казалось, неподвижные статуи дрогнуть и пустить волну, словно вермишель. Стилински и не подозревал, что у кого-то может хватить на это сил. Кейт повернула к ним свои полные безумства глаза. — Приведите, Дерека, мальчишку убейте.

От холодных слов Кейт у Стайлза застыла кровь в жилах. Дерек попытался закрыть его собой, но что он мог сделать против восьми берсеркеров один. Может Стилински и не оборотень, но понять насколько сильный страх завладел Хейлом мог. Ему предлагали снова пережить потерю близкого для него человека. Следуя плану Арджент, Коре тоже грозила подобная участь и Дерек не собирался быть свидетелем. Как хорошо, что иногда отсутствие сверхспособностей заставляет находить другие способы борьбы. Медлительность берсеркеров и концентрация в одном месте сыграло на руку Стайлзу. Хотя бы какой-то фактор за сегодня был им в пользу.

— Дерек, убери свою широкую и крутую спину в сторону. Ты мешаешь.

Даже в условиях полной безнадеги, гнева и страха, Хейл вылупил глаза на чересчур самоуверенного Стилински. Берсеркерам оставалось пройти всего пару метров, чтобы вырвать ему глотку, когда Стайлз улыбнулся на манер Сары и достал из своего кармана два шарика болотного цвета и бросил в берсеркеров. Раздался хлопок и все пространство вокруг марионеток наполнилось серым дымом с мелкой взвесью. Когда будто влажный дым начал развеиваться, берсеркеры лежали на полу и не подавали признаков жизни. Лицо обескураженной и ничего не понимающей Кейт стоило этого риска. Да и Хейлы не скрывали по обычаю своих эмоций. Дерек даже рот открыл.

— Знакомьтесь все! Дымовые шарики с янтарным аконитом и пеплом дерева хуры. Как только я узнал, что берсеркеры и в целом потомки ацтекских оборотней помимо аконита реагируют на пепел этого дерева наделал вместе с Сарой этих бомб, которых еще хватит нашим внукам, — Дерек опустил ему когтистую лапу на плечо и сжал. Он и не на секунду не сомневался, что парень найдет выход из ситуации. — Я уже сказал, не забывать обо мне, стерва.

— Надо было убить тебя первым.

Только и успела сказать Кейт, потому что в следующую секунду отлетела кубарем на метров десять. Кора сделала прыжок назад, выполняя сальто и параллельно попадая по Арджент ногой. Берсеркеры разлетелись в сторону от такого толчка. Они не успели среагировать, потому что девушка просто-напросто свернула им шею. Два тела упали к её ногам. Стайлз смотрел в глаза холодной и уверенной Коре и почему-то боялся её. Они сияли розовым оттенком. Превращение в альфу что-то тормозило, но уже этого было достаточно для расправы над шайкой мексиканских разбойников. Младшая Хейл двинулась к Кейт размеренным шагом, будто вышла за продуктами в ближайший магазин. Женщина попыталась отползти.

— Сначала ты сожгла заживо почти всю мою семью, среди которых были не только оборотни, но и люди. Ты называла себя охотницей. Потом ты в сговоре с Питером попыталась убить нынешнего защитника города. А потом, чтобы получить силу хотела убить старшего брата и его парня у меня на глазах? — Стайлз покраснел. Неужели она смогла в этой суматохе разобраться, что он с покрыт запахом Дерека. Мужчину, по всей видимости, это ни капли не смутило. — Твое время вышло, Кейт Арджент.

— Кора, остановись.

Даже Стайлз уже хотел, чтобы блондинистой суке свернули шею, и она больше никогда не вставляла им палки в колеса. Но то, что Дерек был против убийства Кейт, удивило даже саму Кейт. Именно им манипулировала охотница. Он столько лет корил себя за подростковую самоуверенность, глупость и безрассудство. Все в соборе замерли в ожидании пояснений. Дерек смотрел своими голубыми глазами на Кору и отчетливо видел в ней маму. Из всех её детей именно она была больше всех похожа на Талию. Может судьба распределилась неправильно, сделав Лору старшей. Какой-то элемент пазла, как недавно говорил Стайзл, они упускали и теперь Дерек видел это.

Эта сцена напомнила ему почему-то о Лоре. Сильная, себе на уме, иногда опасливо странная и всегда смотрящая на уходящее солнце, горизонт и даль. Она ни разу не спорила с матерью насчет своих обязанностей будущего альфы. Училась, тренировалась, вечно была неподалеку. Но теперь Дерек осознал, в душе она никогда не хотела быть альфой. Возможно простой бетой, которая лет в двадцать пять упорхнет в какой-то город побольше или отправиться в кругосветное путешествие. Лора осознавала, что Кора намного лучше подошла бы на роль главы семейства. Оборотень видела это. После пожара Лора совсем погасла. Потому что бремя возрождения стаи Хейл не отпустило бы её никогда. Она слишком хотела свободы, но когда её глаза загорелись красным, надежда исчезла.

— Мы предполагаем, что мама… Жива. Пожар был подстроен Дикой охотой и мамой, чтобы защитить город. Кейт оказалась лишь их пешкой, — на лице Коры отразилась смесь безнадёжности и радостного непонимания. — Чтобы окончательно их спасти, ты должна стать альфой и поехать с нами. Мы не уверены на сто процентов…

— Мама жива…

— Нет. Я сожгла их всех. Каждый день я слышу их крики и просьбы о помощи! Маленьких детей и стариков, вой твоей матери. Дерек все выдумал, ему надоело тащить ношу дурака, который виноват. Ты не изменишь этого. Никогда! — Стайлз посмотрел на несчастное лицо Дерека. Стилински стиснул зубы и решил когда-нибудь своими руками прикончить суку. Но сначала он надавит на больное.

— А ты никогда не задумывалась, что Талия невероятна? Она могла в одиночку уничтожить твою семью. Она одна единственная внушала страх и силу, стоит добавить сюда и других оборотней, и людей в её стае. Да такой больной на голову юной девочке никогда, послушай, никогда бы не удалось убить Талию, — Кейт оскалилась, но получила пощечину. Кажется, Стайлз видел, как у неё вылетел клык. — И знаешь, что самое приятное? Что ты и сама это осознаешь и не можешь понять, как у тебя получилось.

— Если ты сейчас убьешь её, то не сможешь стать истинным альфой и у нас пропадет последний шанс спасти маму, — Кора посмотрела на обозленную и перепуганную Кейт. Ненависть, гнев и раздирающее желание убийства. Ей хотелось пройтись когтями по её горлу, а лучше оторвать голову, чтобы наверняка. — Обуздай свою злость и оставь её.

— Да кто вам вообще это все сказал?! — Кейт истерично заорала.

— Сама Талия, бешеная ты сука.

Это окончательно выбило воздух из легких что у Кейт, что у Коры. Стайлз выглядел таким возмущенным и злым, что даже Арджент поверила ему. Младшая Хейл перевела взгляд на охотницу и улыбнулась. Она глубоко дышала, пытаясь взять эмоции под контроль и отпустить, как и советовал Дерек. Это продолжалось бесконечно долгую минуту. Ей всегда плохо удавалось контролировать свои эмоции. Кора намахнулась и с силой врезала кулаком по виску блондинки, моментально вырубая. Она улыбалась довольно и счастливо. Дерек и Стайлз переглянулись между собой. Как только Стилински познакомился с Корой он сразу начал считать её невероятно горячей и опасной штучкой. Старшему Хейлу об этом лучше не знать.

— Может убивать мне её и нельзя, но вырубить никто не запрещал.

Она повернулась на парней и пошла в их сторону. Глаза девушки горели ярко красным, символизируя, что у Хейлов появился новый альфа, вожак, который был предназначен им судьбой. Она улыбалась дико и непредсказуемо, будто могла броситься на них. Стайлз и не заметил, как ухватился за руку Дерека, вжимаясь в него самого. Альфа рассмеялась на весь храм. До чего жуткая особа.

— Сразу, как в первый раз увидела тебя, Стайлз, знала, что замутишь с моим горячим старшим братцем. Жаль, я уехала и не увидела начало цветения вашей странной любви, — она откровенно издевалась над ними, но этот тон разрядил обстановку. — Я охотилась за этой сукой. Но она наделала кучу этих зверей, и я не смогла с ней справится. Мой предел пять берсеркеров. Им не хватает скорости.

— Я рад, что ты жива, Кора, и теперь альфа. Все встало на свои места.

Она подошла и обняла Дерека. Он был слишком застенчив, хоть и не признается об этом никогда и никому. Мужчина сжал её в ответ и улыбнулся. Он не знал, спасут ли они Талию из заточения и является ли это вообще правдой, но сейчас у него есть его младшая сестра и он чувствовал, как восстанавливается их стайная связь. Как ни странно, но Стайлз тоже принял участие в обнимашках. Они стояли, прижавшись друг другу минут пять и не говорили ни слова. Стресс уходил и на его место приходила слабость и желание уснуть прям здесь под крестом, но времени не было. Стайлз отлип от него и пошел в сторону своего рюкзака, который слетел с него во время драки.

— А теперь, Дерек, объясни какого черта происходит? Мама жива?! Или это ошибка.

— Это очень долгая история.

— У нас много времени.

— Алло, Скотт? Не кричи, чувак! Какой Макдональдс?! Какое воскресение? Дай пожалуйста телефон Лидии. Нет, я не считаю тебя тупым, просто перестань истерить и расскажи все по нормальному, — Дерек только хотел ответить Коре, но Стайлз принялся разговаривать с лучшим другом, и они все обратились в слух.

— Бро, мы прибыли в город, а тут сначала показалось достаточно людей. Мы видели всадников, но всего парочку. Они не обращали на нас внимания. Я думал, у вас есть еще время, чтобы найти и привести Кору, но потом мы решили зайти поесть в Макдональдс. И там не было не души, кроме трех служащих. В воскресение! — Стайлз начал понемногу понимать, что за паника охватывала Скотта. Объяснения довольно странные. Он практически видел, как Питер закатывает глаза, а Сара обреченно вздыхает с сигаретой в зубах. — Мы ошиблись. Людей в городе практически не осталось. Как у вас дела?!

— У них получилось, — сказал Питер. Конечно его волк почувствовал альфу в стае.

— Да, у нас получилось, — Стайлз не хотел соглашаться с Питером в чем-либо, но это их победа. — Тогда мы прямо сейчас возвращаемся в аэропорт и летим к вам. Я не знаю, что должно произойти, однако, мы сделаем все по прописи.

— Рассчитываю на тебя, бро. Я пойду, а то Кори думает, что сможет своровать мою картошку, если остается невидимым, — Скотт закричал на заднем фоне ругательства и отключился.

— Ну, маленькие подслушивающие оборотни, нам пора выдвигаться. Все объяснения будут по дороге и в самолете, — Стайлз кинул Хейлу свою запасную футболку из рюкзака, надеясь, что в этот раз она подойдет. Они кивнули, а он забросил рюкзак себе на плечо, показывая плечом в сторону выхода. — Оставим этих ряженных здесь. Дерек переоденься. Надеюсь нас пустят в аэропорт.

— В машине только два места.

— Конечно там два места. Кто-то любит крутые тачки. Спасибо хоть не мотоцикл взял и как мы теперь поедем? — Кора принялась ржать в голос, а Дерек моментально покраснел. По всей видимости за этим всем стояла своя история.

— Я могу сесть за руль, а ты усядешься Дереку на колени, — настало время краснеть Стайлзу. Он подошел и ткнул старшего Хейла в плечо, притягивая для жадного поцелуя. Что не говори, а весь такой защищающий его оборотень взрывоопасная смесь и Стилински готов бросить спичку. — О, Дерек! Ты цветешь и пахнешь, неужели…

— Заткнись, Кора! — рявкнул оборотень.

— Ты не можешь так разговаривать со своим альфой.

Девушка улыбнулась и блеснула гранатовыми глазами.


	29. Предатель

Лиам лежал на матрасе и недовольно пыхтел. Он держал в руках кубик рубика и силился собрать хотя бы одну сторону. Мейсон справлялся с целым меньше чем за пять минут, и всегда говорил насколько это просто. Существовал какой-то алгоритм и пытаться получить всего лишь одну сторону бессмысленно. Лиаму прямо сейчас было до лампочки на все алгоритмы, он просто пытался занять себя. Раздражение накатывало с каждой минутой все сильнее и удерживать гнев под контролем становилось труднее. Тео, который мирно дрых уже второй час, пуская слюни ему на плечо, никак не помогал. Он посмотрел на своего парня и глубоко вздохнул. Данбар пытался придумать аккуратный способ разбудить Рейкена и не схлопотать по голове. Он еще раз повернул кубик, но сторона все никак не хотела собираться.

Он злобно запустил куб в стену. Игрушка разлетелась на мелкие осколки.

В комнате было грязно. Тео как-то расслабился в последнее время, а Лиам с каждым днем накручивал себя все больше и больше. Они превратились в каких-то двух кроликов, которые не выходят из своей норы, а только едят и трахаются. Второй пункт Данбара нисколько не раздражал. Чего они только не попробовали за эти десять дней! Казалось, даже регенерация не справлялась с постоянно появляющимися засосами. А вот первый пункт выносил ему голову. Джастин настаивал на их пребывание в квартире. Пока что никого нового из стаи Амбер не похитила охота, и альфа хотел до последнего отсрочить исчезновения парней. Только они обладали достаточным опытом и информацией, чтобы не дать городу стать призраком. Потому что Сара еще не вернулась.

Вчера было полнолуние и учитывая, что эти пустынные стервы могут путешествовать буквально под землей, как кроты, она должна была уже прибыть в город. Лиам не хотел даже думать о том, что с друидом могло случиться нечто плохое. Может оборотни оказались еще большими суками и заставили возвращаться её своим ходом. Эти мысли подначивали Данбара волноваться еще больше. Ни денег, ни документов у неё с собой не было. Он и сам не хотел пока возвращаться в Бейкон Хиллс. Сначала ему нужно удостовериться в безопасности Харрингтон бич. Джастин со стаей был против их совместного патрулирования. По их словам, они увидели лишь двух ряженных под ковбоев мужчин.

Каждое утро Лиам просыпался и считал количество сердец в их доме. Вчера они не услышали никого. Парни остались совершенно одни. Даже домовладелица не пришла за рентой два дня назад. Тео шутил, что в Дикой охоте пока одни плюсы. Лиаму почему-то этот юмор доставлял все меньше и меньше удовольствия. После пары лет борьбы со всевозможной нечистью в Бейкон Хиллс, он не мог просто сидеть и прятаться в квартире. Успокаивал лишь злорадный факт, что Тео тоже был не совсем в порядке. Его шутки становились все нелепее и глупее, а это верный признак крайней степени волнения. Он не убирался в квартире уже четвертый день! Лиаму иногда становилось от этого не по себе.

А иногда Данбар и Рейкен просыпались во сне не в силах вздохнуть и произнести хоть слово. За сегодняшний день было две вспышки ужаса, а всего в сумме пять. Может их заточение протекало намного лучше, если бы страх почувствовать влияние Анук-ите и следующие за ним исчезновение, не терзало их разум. Лиам все же надеялся, что перерыв между борьбой с адским чудищем и воровством когтей Тео тоже приплюсуется к их времени. Так они смогут выиграть еще пару дней. Данбар прекрасно осознавал, что скорее всего они исчезнут вместе с появлением рельс, дольше, как бы не хотел отсрочить Джастин, они оставаться здесь не смогут. Рейкен заворочался под боком.

— Детка, не злись, когда-нибудь получится.

— Я не злюсь.

— Ты только что бросил второй кубик в стену, — Тео поднялся с его плеча, попутно оглядывая маленькое пятно слюны на футболке Лиама, и довольно улыбнулся. Данбар лишь закатил глаза. — Теперь ты можешь собрать его правильно.

— Мне придется использовать клей.

Буркнул Лиам и отвернулся от Тео. Тот незаметно для парня вскинул руки к потолку и попросил волчьего бога о помощи. Они не раз обсуждали и мусолили тему их причастности к активным действиям за последние несколько дней. Рейкен уже просто не знал, как им взаимодействовать. Рычание друг на друга стало уже чем-то обычным в их общении и скоро совсем заменит слова. Янтарный аконит по всей комнате подавлял РПВ подростка, но скоро и он забьет на это дело. Оборотень хотел найти правильный выход из этого тупика. Как ему одновременно убедить Лиама придержать коней и не набить ему лицо, а еще лучше не быть избитым самому. Он положил подбородок на бицепс Данбара.

— Отстань, Тео.

— Не отстану, — как Рейкен мог поддерживать конструктивный диалог с парнем лишь всевышнему известно. Он поцеловал его в плечо и прижался к спине, замирая. После пяти секунд ожидания он вернул свой подбородок на руку Лиама. — Фиалочка, я знаю, что ты волнуешься, но мы не можем выходить из квартиры. Тебе что, надоело есть, смотреть сериалы и заниматься диким сексом? И не ври мне.

— Я не могу заниматься «диким сексом», — Лиам резко повернулся к Тео, усаживаясь на подушку с хищным взглядом, передразнивая его. Он не собирался врать по поводу того, что ему не нравится заниматься сексом. Нравится. Но ситуация какая-то гнетущая, — пока не узнаю жива ли Сара, не спасу целый город от охоты и наши с тобой тощие задницы не окажутся у меня дома на пуховом матрасе!

— У меня не тощая задница.

— Это все, что ты смог уловить? — Лиама перекосило от гнева и шока. Он не мог спорить с Рейкеном, который вместо каких-то реальных предложений просто сводит на нет любые его доводы. Данбар понимал, почему парень так поступает. И от этого злился еще сильнее. Но совместная жизнь с Тео научила реагировать на подобное. Лиам улыбнулся и подвигал бровями. — Ну да, вчера ночью я оценил.

— Моя школа.

Тео выполнил свою задачу, а именно свести нарастающий гнев Лиама в другое русло, поэтому быстро отцепился от подростка и пошел собирать кубик. Игрушка была безбожно уничтожена и восстановлению не подлежала, впрочем, как и первый. Он немного понимал волнения Данбара. Они сидели здесь в своеобразной клетке. Раз в три дня им приносили еду и не брали денег взамен. Может им и нельзя было выходить наружу, но Тео и Лиам знали, всадников это вряд ли остановит. Какое-то бессмысленное ограничение. Он вдохнул и ощутил нарастающий запах голода от подростка. Хмыкнув, Рейкен принес ему из кухни остатки их пиццы, получая благодарственный поцелуй.

— Тебе оставить?

— Нет.

Он решил успокоиться и взять под контроль свои эмоции. В этой квартире должен быть хотя бы один такой оборотень. Оглядев всю комнату и остановившись взглядом на Данбаре, Тео насчитал семнадцать носков, семь коробок из-под пиццы, пять футболок, четыре бутылки, небольшую гору посуды, пару поваленных коробок и парня, которому бы тоже не помешал душ. Вновь сходив на кухню, парень притащил за собой большой черный пакет и начал собирать мусор. По окончанию Лиам отдал ему пустую коробку. Рейкен состроил недовольное лицо. Он уже привык, что уборка на нем.

— Иди-ка ты в душ.

Лиам не стал спорить с ним, а просто лениво встал с матраса и направился в ванную. Пока парня не было, Тео успел перемыть посуду, собрать и отсортировать вещи для прачечной, найти восемнадцатый носок по запаху, подмести полы. Этот своеобразный ритуал помог привести мысли в порядок. В них по какой-то странной причине все время возвращалась Талия. Молодая девушка произвела на него сильное впечатление. Он бы и не сунулся в Бейкон Хиллс будь она там. Такую стаю кознями не разрушишь. И ему очень хотелось стать одним из них. Одним из Хейлов. Теперь он настоящий оборотень, с помощью этого прекрасного мальчика в душе он смог преобразиться. И Тео имел в виду не волка внутри себя. Дверь из душа открылась.

— Стоять! Тапочки надел!

— Ну, детка!

— Сейчас полы будешь мыть.

Парень что-то неразборчиво запричитал и вышел из душа в розовых шортах и пушистых тапочках. Он состроил недовольную рожицу на еще более недовольное лицо Тео и ахнул. В комнате царил идеальный порядок. Рейкену нужно было идти вместо стриптизера или официанты в клиринговую службу, быстро и качественно. Тео лишь довольно улыбнулся. Он любит похвалу, но в этом деле лишних слов не нужно. Лиам прошел к матрасу и показательно аккуратно лег на него. Тео закатил глаза и встал у окна. На улицах не было ни души. У города остались считанные дни до прибытия поезда, а может и того меньше. Рейкен напряг зрение и увидел, как вдали образуется буря. Он знал, кто приходит с грозой.

— Что там, Тео? — Парень не хотел отвечать. Если он скажет, что Дикая охота официально заявляется в город, у Лиама опять случится приступ всеобщего спасителя и ему придется достать свою последнюю чистую футболку. Но этого разговора им, видимо, не избежать. Лиам нахмурился и поднялся на локтях. — Ответь, мне.

— Дикая охота, Лиам. Дикая охота…

Глаза Данбара несдержанно загорелись золотым светом, но дальше ничего не произошло. Не было отчаянного спора, когтей, клыков и драки. Парень просто отвел свой взгляд в сторону и посмотрел на свою руку. Может быть Тео уже смеялся бы над комичностью ситуации. Мокрый Лиам в розовых шортах и пушистых тапочках-кроликах с горящими глазами смотрел крайне задумчиво на ладонь и пытался найти в ней ответ. Но не хотелось Рейкену смеяться, стебаться, подшучивать над Данбаром. Потому что уже решил идти с парнем до конца, следовать за ним в самый ад и при необходимости отдать жизнь. Тео закатил глаза и фыркнул максимально громко, привлекая внимания Лиама.

— Ты надоедливый, наивный, мелкий коротышка. Как же иногда хочется реально схватит тебя за эти две щеки и встряхнуть так сильно, чтобы последние глупые мысли вылетели оттуда вместе с клацаньем зубов. Я уже устал вытаскивать твою задницу из всех передряг. И, видит луна, я старался вытащить и из этой, — Тео запыхался говорить такие длинные фразы. Как Стайлз мог бросать такие раз за разом, просто необъяснимо. Лиам рыкнул на него и, подскочив с матраса, подошел в плотную к Рейкену.

Они уставились друг на друга уже по привычке. С того момента, как Тео вернулся из ада эта сцена повторялась почти каждую их встречу. Лиаму уже стало не хватать этого упертого противостояния в глазах Рейкена, щекочущего чувства в собственной груди. Правда сейчас хотелось скорее поцеловать Тео и завалить на матрас с продолжением. Лиам прекрасно понимал его, но и не мог отступиться от собственных убеждений. Сейчас он видел на дне зрачков борьбу с самим собой и Данбар знал природу этой борьбы. Это заставило его сердце болезненно сжаться и перехватить дыхание. Он лишь нашел в себе силы спросить.

— Но ты ведь все равно любишь меня?

— Да. Люблю.

Они за десять дней перепробовали кучу различных поцелуев, до неприличия искусали и исцеловали почти все участки тела, но вот такой наполненный чувствами полной отдачи и любви, тягучий, словно патока, поцелуй, был лучшим для обоих. Языки лениво сплетались и расплетались, руки блуждали по горячему телу, то и дело задевая чувствительные зоны. Любить друг друга на фоне полной катастрофы может войти у них в привычку. И если бы не гром, который раздавался будто над самым ухом, Лиам бы сейчас уложил Тео и занялся бы с ним сексом до ноющего от оргазмов члена. Они оторвались друг от друга. Данбар не стал признаваться в ответ. Рейкен и так все знал.

— Ты найди одежду, а я позвоню Джастину.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь…

— Алло, Джастин?

— Вызов еще не пошел, придурок.

Пока парень быстро ретировался на кухню, чтобы не схлопотать от Тео подзатыльник, Рейкен глубоко вздохнул и решил пораскинуть мозгами об их спасительном прикиде. Они не вылезали из квартиры целых десять дней, и ему было как-то странно отдавать стирать свою одежду альфе. Поэтому они просто ходили в одних и тех же шортах, а иногда и вовсе без одежды. Прошло три дня, пока Лиам перестал стесняться своей наготы. Теперь Тео смотрел на него совсем другим взглядом. В итоге оборотень достал последний чистый комплект и скривил лицо. Как он и предполагал их первая одежда в этом городе. Это было довольно иронично, первая одежда может стать последней.

— Нет, Джастин, мы не будем сидеть, пока вы сражаетесь. Десять дней чересчур для моей совести! Или вы планируете противостояние вместе с нами, либо мы действуем по-своему. Но напомню, что я планы строить не умею, а у Тео они связаны с твоим убийством, — Лиам вышагал в своих тапочках и шортах, гневно ругаясь в трубку. Для образа бешенной домохозяйки не хватает прозрачного халата в цвет. — Просто давай попробуем все исправить здесь и сейчас. В доме не осталось людей. Скоро конец. Ты должен понимать, у нас не может быть другого шанса. И ставить все на одну секунду жестоко.

— Ох, Лиам… — Данбар услышал на заднем фоне голоса, которые говорили альфе о правоте мальчишки. Джастин продолжал молчать и думать над предложением о помощи. Он был молод, но имел достаточно опыта, чтобы наврать и отвести мальчишек от горячих точек. Вчера в схватке они потеряли Саймона, и никто не забыл его. Альфа шумно выдохнул. — Я обещал Саре, что с вами все будет в порядке. Я обещал ей спасти вас. Встретившись со всадниками без Сары, я не уверен в выполнении своего обещания.

— Все будет хорошо, Джастин, — тихо, но чтобы мужчина услышал его, сказал Тео.

Лиам странно посмотрел на расслабленного Рейкена, но тот лишь примерялся к их старой одежде и старательно игнорировал взгляд. Тео прекрасно понимал, что от такого любопытства даже Джастин смотрит на него через телефон. Но парень знал, сохранить их временную линию намного важнее глупых успокаивающих слов. Ему вполне достаточно было увидеть Сару, которая не кинулась со слезами ему на грудь. Он не полностью уверен, но скорее всего заметил бы её чересчур странное поведение. Возможно, именно слова Тео полностью успокоили Джастина, где только не успел побывать оборотень. Альфа глубоко вздохнул, признавая поражение. Лиам определённо слышал облегчение. Он сказал лишь…

— У мотеля Сары, — и отключился.

— Эта чертова ностальгия начинает меня напрягать. Старая одежда и первый пункт нашего путешествия в прошлое. Надеюсь, это всего лишь совпадение, — Тео фыркнул и бросил одежду. Он скинул с себя шорты и надел бриджи с борцовкой. В это время года он мог надеется лишь на свою природу оборотня, чтобы не замерзнуть. От запаха пота его самой «чистой» толстовки даже всадники разбегутся. — Одевайся, супермен, если не хочешь опоздать на суицидальную миссию. Иначе все пули пропустишь.

— Первый пункт нашего путешествия был лес и сломанный телефон, а потом…

— А потом был магазин. Я помню. Просто первый блин комом, и я думаю, мотель Сары подходит под это определение. Одевайся уже и пошли. На улице холодно, но думаю мы не успеем замерзнуть.

Скинув с себя розовые шорты и глупые тапочки, Лиам облачился в подготовленный комплект одежды. Надев на себя «костюм», Данбар будто кожей почувствовал, назад дороги не будет. Вот они выйдут из этой квартиры и можно выбрасывать ключ. Парни либо вернутся в будущее, либо останутся между строк временных линий. Подросток взглянул на Тео и увидел в его глазах сожаление и страх. Странная смесь, а тем более для Рейкена. Вот только подросток мог понять, почему для него эта квартира стала особенной. Даже он, его парень, был сейчас совершенно лишним. Тео имел право попрощаться с особенным для себя местом, чтобы никто не смущал его откровение. Это же Тео.

— Пойду проверю, нет ли около дома всадников, — дверь тихо закрылась.

Оборотень просто стоял и смотрел на дверную ручку, не в силах оторвать глаз. Дверь сама по себе открылась в его воображении, и он увидел себя с Лиамом и Фи. Они имели минимум денег, но и это место могло предложить им немного. Экскурсия от домовладелицы закончилась слишком быстро, потому что всего лишь за тысячу баксов она не могла предоставить им хоромы с видом на океан. А ему и не нужен был чертов океан, когда Данбар смотрел на него своим особенным наивным взглядом. А в следующую секунду они решают остаться именно здесь, в месте, ставшим им домом на несколько месяцев.

Тео все же смог оторвать свои глаза от ручки и двери, потому что воспоминания понесли его дальше. Вот Лиам, не рассчитав силы, открывает дверь ногой и калечит и так не очень хороший ремонт. Воспоминания, как сам Рейкен заходит на кухню и несет в руках скудные пакеты, подгоняемый насмешками подростка о скупости. Его первая, вторая и последующие уничтоженные яичницы. Размеренные и спокойные уроки по готовки от Лиама, мгновение, как он перекрывает кран с горячей водой в первый раз… Определенно всплывает картинка, как они потянулись к чайнику и ошпарились друг от друга, словно кипятком. Он вспомнил свою улыбку, когда влетел на кухню после откровения на стекле кафе. Усмехнулся от его ужина-извинения для Лиама.

Но именно эта комната подарила ему столько настоящих воспоминаний с человеком, который готов ему доверять. Этот дурацкий матрас и спор в магазине. Они так и не раскошелились на покупку каркаса. Теперь это, видимо, ни к чему. А возможно никогда и не было. Так она хотя бы не скрипела во время горячих ночей. В этой самой комнате, заставленной коробками, время от времени забросанной одеждой и с распустившимся цветком. Он стал их символом объединения. Глупый подарок стоял одиноко на подоконнике и мог быть забытым. Тео хмыкнул и взял его с собой. Драка дракой, а как-нибудь цветок он сможет уберечь. Рейкен вздохнул и пошел к двери.

Он взялся за ручку многострадальной двери и в последний раз взглянул на квартиру. Действительно получалось иронично, как пришел сюда почти без ничего, так и уходит ни с чем. Кроме цветка и любви к Лиаму. Даже одежда осталась та же. Хорошо хоть кроссовки новые, драться в шлепках, наверное, не самое приятное занятие. Однако именно эта дурацкая и давно оказавшаяся в мусорном ведре обувь, привела его к признанию подростка. Тео покраснел. Он наклонил голову, открывая дверь.

— Спасибо.

На улице его уже ждал курящий Лиам. Рейкен закатил глаза. Как быстро подростки привыкают к вредным привычкам. Данбар считал, что за янтарным аконитом Тео не может определить где есть никотин, а где нет. Кого он вообще пытался обмануть? Рейкен подошел к парню и вытащил у него наполовину выкуренную сигарету, растаптывая об асфальт. Данбар фыркнул и отвернулся в сторону, будто это не он сейчас. Глубоко и обреченно вздохнув, Тео взял парня за руку и потащил в сторону ненавистного мотеля. Лиаму сначала пришлось чуть ли не бежать за оборотнем, но он быстро нашел нужный темп. Если убрать ужасную бурю над ними и город призрак, можно представить, что они вышли на их обычное свидание.

— И что мы будем делать? Просто припремся и начнем драться с ними? — Лиам задавал вопросы. Однако это была привилегия именно Рейкена. Это не он начал строить из себя героя и лезть на рожон. — Нам по логике не нужно избегать их выстрелов и ударов кнутов. Нам нужно попасть в их пространство?

— Да, на их станции, — какой-то странный диссонанс возник в голове у Тео. Раньше они боролись из последних сил и старались избегать прямого контакта со всадниками. Теперь им действительно нужно играть в живые щиты для стаи Амбер. — У нас нет другого способа избежать побочного действия Рубина.

— Я волнуюсь, как стая сможет перевести стрелки? В этот раз у всадников нет лидера и это будет не сложно, но рычаг еще нужно отыскать. Была бы у нас банши, мы бы смогли доверить ей поиск, но… Почему Лидия всегда такая особенная? — Тео пожал плечами. У них и правда были скудные запасы людей. Если в городе не останется ни одного из стаи Амбер, то кому-то из них придется пожертвовать собой, чтобы перевести стрелки.

— Думаю у нас больше шансов справиться, чем в Бейкон Хиллс. В этот раз Дикая охота действительно без лидера и даже у поредевшей стаи есть неплохие шансы выйти без жертв, — Тео не хотел даже начинать спорить, кто из них должен жертвовать собой. У него не хватит выдержки не избить Лиама до полусмерти.

— Кстати, зачем ты взял с собой цветок? — Лиам скривился от вида довольного Тео с фиалкой в левой руке.

— Потому что решил, что одного мне будет мало, — он состроил свою издевательскую ухмылочку и повернулся к подростку. Тот сжал губы и начал дышать через нос, чтобы успокоиться. — Я подумал, что нам надо забрать из этого времени сувенир получше нашей старой одежды и воспоминаний о полном провале.

— Мы почти пришли. Я чувствую запах стаи и сырости…

Рейкен даже в этой плачевной ситуации позволил себе довольно улыбнуться Лиаму и посмотреть вперед. Там уже появилась знакомая вывеска, которая сразу стерла счастье с лица Тео. Как бы они не подружились с Сарой, он всегда будет мечтать снести это здание и больше ничего не строить на проклятом месте. Вот только теперь помимо плохих воспоминаний там стояла стая Амбер в полной боевой готовности. У девушек исчезли просторные юбки, тесные туфли, парни без пиджаков или брюк. Все, как один, в спортивных штанах, свободных футболках. Каждый был готов к ожесточённой драке. Их встретил Джастин, не прекращая сиять своими красными глазами.

— О, боже. Вы еще и цветок прихватили, — альфа покачал головой, рассматривая парней, одетых скорее для похода на пляж, чем борьбы со злом. Они реально выглядели нелепо с этой фиалкой и шагая за ручку. — Лучше поясните, как мы должны перевести стрелки, когда вы оба исчезнете с Дикой охотой?

— Рычаг появляется в самый последний момент и перед провалом. По крайней мере судя по нашему опыту. Я думаю, всадники даже не будут охранять это место. В этот раз у них нет мозгов, только инстинкты. — Тео пришлось отпустить руку Лиама и протянуть ему цветок. Немного растерянный Лиам принял плошку и посмотрел на задумчивое лицо Рейкена. — Если вы повернете рычаг, то освободите жителей и другую часть стаи.

Это в принципе все, что они успели сказать. Они потратили все время, которое было выиграно за счёт опыта. Лиам и Тео развернулись к оглушающему звуку копыт, который смешивался с громом. Глаза стаи Амбер загорелись, они начали уходить в бета-релизы. Джастин оставался холодным и рассудительным. Всадников было около двадцати и, по меркам Данбара, у них был шанс отбиться от первой волны, но вторая их полностью накроет. Он попытался шагнуть вперед, но тяжелая рука Тео легла на его грудь. Подросток покрепче сжал плошку и посмотрел в сторону застывшего оборотня. Он сам тащил сюда Рейкена и теперь не собирался стоять в стороне.

— Пока что придержи коней. Ты остаешься в запасе. Следи за обстановкой и предупреждай о неожиданных атаках, — Тео блеснул на Лиама желтыми глазами и посмотрел умоляющим взглядом. Парень просто не мог бороться с этой немой просьбой. Он решил остаться пока в стороне вместе с Джастином. Тео перешел в бета-релиз. Он стал выглядеть намного больше и сильнее, чем в Бейкон Хиллс. — Ты доверяешь мне?

— Да.

Сигналом для атаки стали брошенные в центр почти подскакивающих всадников несколько дымовых шашек с янтарным аконитом. У Дебби не было информации, как бороться с Дикой охотой и поэтому она решила поступить самым простым способом. Снизить практически до минимума обзор для всадников, когда как оборотни могут ориентироваться по запаху и слуху в дымовой завесе. К тому же янтарный аконит действовал угнетающе на всех существ, не прошедших странный ритуал Амберов. Из всех имеющихся примочек самая повседневная была максимально к месту.

В облако дыма кинулись Дебби, Чад, Пенелопа, Рик и Тео. Как предполагалось, и на что надеялись все, всадники ослабли. Никто, кроме Рейкена, не знал их обычную силу, но парень отметил, что они перестали казаться неподвижной скалой. Теперь он не прилагал всю свою силу, чтобы сдвинуть в сторону громилу. Янтарный аконит находился в необходимой концентрации, заставляя его сердце биться быстрее и обострять все инстинкты выживания. Тео не считал скольких всадников ему удалось завалить. Он просто раз за разом вонзал свои когти им в живот и сворачивал шеи на пару с кем-то. Рейкен не был частью их стаи, но двигались они достаточно слаженно. Дым мешал всадникам прицеливаться, поэтому, когда он развеялся, на парковке остался только один живой всадник, удерживаемый Тео.

— Первую волну отбили, — констатировал Рейкен, сворачивая шею всаднику.

— Рельсы, Тео.

Лиам показал вокруг. На парковке появились семь путей, уходящих непонятно куда. Лишь одни вели четко в лес. Данбар оказался прав и город уже на грани превращения в призрак. Если бы они остались в квартире, то упустили бы последний шанс на спасение. Буря над ними усиливалась, а это значит минут через десять здесь будет не продохнуть. Тео посмотрел на горящие глаза Лиама и его желание рваться в бой, но потом перевел взгляд на цветок. При всей своей несдержанности, парень держал его чересчур аккуратно и нежно. Рейкен улыбнулся и вышел из бета-релиза. Все получалось, как нельзя лучше. Оборотни стаи Амбер глубоко дышали. Это они еще не пытались сражаться с неослабленными всадниками.

— Лиам, у тебя есть пачка сигарет с янтарным аконитом? — Тео потянулся и задержал дыхание, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Ему сейчас предстоит собрать всю свою выдержку, иначе ничего не получится.

— Одна начатая и одна целая. Разве тебе нужна доза янтарного аконита? Тут же им все провоняло. Я волнуюсь, как бы у тебя не случилась передозировка, — Лиам закрутил головой вокруг себя, осматривая каждого члена стаи. Они были неподвижны и ничего не говорили. Данбар начал серьёзно беспокоиться. — Что происходит, Тео?

Оборотень лишь усмехнулся на такой вопрос. Будто он забыл с кем имеет дело. Рейкен не собирался упускать эту маленькую передышку. Он возьмет максимально много от момента. Парень опустил голову на всадника, которому свернул шею. Один раз убийца, всегда убийца. Он без труда нашел в кобуре пистолет и выудил его, примеряясь к массе. Тео не был отличным стрелком. Он навел прицел на Лиама. Данбар округлил глаза в мгновение понимая, что задумал Тео, но двинуться не успел. Он посмотрел на свои руки, их стальной хваткой удерживал Джастин. Никто не удивился такому повороту. Подросток понял, что все было спланировано до начала схватки. Чертов Рейкен.

— Тео, не смей.

— Эти сигареты пригодятся мне на станции и в Бейкон Хиллс. У меня к тебе две стандартные просьбы. Пожалуйста последи за цветком и не убейся сам. Зная тебя, ты может умереть сидя в пункте ожидания, — Тео снова глубоко вздохнул. — Пообещай мне использовать первый же шанс вернуться в свое время.

— А вот и нет, не буду обещать. Без тебя я никуда не пойду. Вот выкуси. Приходи и мы вернемся домой вместе! Я обязываю тебя не жертвовать собой.

— Мелкий паршивец.

— Мудак.

Тео нажал на курок и Лиам исчез в зеленом дыме, говоря одними лишь губами его имя и «люблю» в одном предложении. Вот теперь Рейкен выполнил свое предназначение. Попадет ли он в Дикую охоту или же нет, неважно. Данбар там, а значит ничего ему уже не грозит. Он сдержал обещание данное Стайлзу и Дереку. Однако зная упертого подростка, ему лучше тоже попасть на станцию ожидания. Иначе Лиам может пробыть там бесконечное количество времени. Никто до конца не знает, как это все устроено.

— Что теперь, Тео? Мы выполнили твою просьбу. Как нам найти рычаг? — Джастин посмотрел на бушующее пуще прежнего небо, положив руку Рейкену на плечо.

— Есть у меня одно глупое предложение.

В это мгновение план Тео полетел к черту, потому что из леса хлынули всадники. Их было раза в три больше предыдущей волны. Со стороны города появилось не меньше врагов. Оборотней взяли в кольцо. Рейкен стиснул зубы, каким образом они смогут вырваться из такого окружения, знал один господь волчий бог. Их было слишком мало, недостаточно, чтобы повернуть бой в сторону победы. И он был единственным, кто знал, как спасти город. Ему было тяжело признаваться, но в этот раз он должен стать настоящим эгоистом и сохранить себя до последней секунды. Оборотни повернулись друг к другу спиной, собираясь в виде небольшого круга и громко зарычали.

— У меня осталось всего три дымовые шашки. Больше я не успела подготовить, — сокрушенно призналась Дебби и кивнула. — У меня еще недостаточно опыта, чтобы сходу мастерить такие нестандартные вещи.

— Все хорошо Дебби. Давайте надерем им задницу! — Чад толкнул девушку в плечо и повернулся в сторону. — Что за дурацкий план, Тео?

— Нам нужна лошадь.

А потом началось полное месиво. Лиам бы именно так это все и назвал. Дебби выбросила пока только две шашки. В этой адской пелене нельзя было сделать шаг, чтобы не нарваться на всадника. Рейкену приходилось вместо отчетливых и точных ударов махать когтями и ногами куда придется и надеяться не задеть своих. Им бы пригодился сейчас отличный стрелок, кто-нибудь из охотников, чтобы прикрыть их спины. Тео боялся словить пулю в слепую зону. Сейчас он действовал без страха за Лиама. Он планировал отправить парня практически сразу на станцию ожидания с помощью пистолета или кнута. Данбар не должен быть отвлекающим фактором для него. Если ему придется жертвовать собой, лучше он запомнит глаза, не наполненные страхом и гневом.

Рейкен был весь в крови и грязи, полученные синяки сходили все медленнее. Концентрация аконита начала действовать на оборотней, не позволяя им регенерировать и угнетая их. Неважно, смогла бы Дебби сделать больше шашек, их тела тоже достигли своего предела. Особенно Тео. Кровь стучала в висках, сердце загнанно билось, а по коже стекали дорожки пота. Он был прав, холодно им сегодня не будет. Он увидел первую зеленую вспышку словно в тумане и никак не мог среагировать по кому именно попали всадники. Это их первая потеря в схватке. Успокаивало, что врагов тоже стало заметнее меньше. Если они не одолеют их сейчас, третью волна станет последней.

Они все услышали раздирающий крик Дебби, но никто не успел среагировать и прийти девушке на помощь. Всадники накинули на шею Пенелопы хлысты и резким, четким движением отправили на станцию ожидания. Кто-то врезал Рейкену по почкам и у него не было выбора, как оторваться от созерцания их провала для продолжения борьбы. Тео отчетливо видел, Рик бросился закрывать Джастина и словил пулю. Альфа злобно зарычал и пробил всадника насквозь. Он больше не выглядел скучающим мальчишкой, теперь это оборотень, готовый порвать напополам за каждого из стаи. На его щеках появились странные знаки. Или это у Рейкена уже поехала крыша.

Вот последний дым рассеялся вместе с захваченным Чадом. Из стаи остался только Джастин, который смог противостоять действию аконита, и Тео. А вокруг них еще двадцать всадников. В этот момент все же не выдуманные узоры на щеках парня засветились золотым, и он начал быстро менять свой внешний вид. Конечно же глава стаи мог принимать образ волка. Прекрасного золотого волка, который был как минимум в два раза больше его превращения. Это настоящая сила истинного альфы. И он решил не сдерживаться. От всадников, буквально отлетали головы и конечности. Тео застыл в страхе. Джастин излучал подавляющую ауру. Вероятно, она действовала и на дикую охоту.

Когда с противниками было покончено, Рейкен смог наконец-то вздохнуть. Альфа успел разорвать всех, а он и разу не вздохнул. Но для спокойствия время не пришло. Джастин в образе волка выглядел устрашающе, но даже он удивился, когда за спиной Рейкена появился всадник. Тео попытался атаковать его, но тот с легкостью увернулся и улыбнулся. Как это существо с зашитым ртом могло улыбнуться? Оно навело на парня пистолет, почти в упор, и если бы не среагировавший вовремя Джастин, быть Рейкену уже на станции. Оборотень попытался поймать зеленый туман руками, но альфу было не спасти.

Всадник уставился на Тео и не двигался с места. Парень огляделся вокруг себя и не увидел больше никого. Где-то вдали начал раздаваться звук поезда. Время вышло, и он остался один на один с последним врагом. Неужели их от победы отделяет всего лишь навсего один всадник. Рейкен выпустил когти и собирался кинуться в сторону врага, но противник лишь еще раз улыбнулся и открыл портал. Под полностью сконфуженный и ничего не понимающий взгляд оборотня, всадник исчез. Он взмахнул руками в гневе. Вот эта ситуация совсем странная. Ослабленный действием аконита оборотень, уже волочивший язык на боку, был легкой мишенью. Так почему Рейкен все еще здесь?

И до Тео дошло. Из них двоих именно он должен исчезнуть в этом времени. Для Лиама предназначалось их первое путешествие к Хейлам. Всадники обходили их стороной из-за него. Он являлся для них отпугивающим фактором. Это причина, по которой никто не заявился к ним в квартиру. И вот он остался один. Единственный, кто мог спасти город. Теперь перед ним выбор. Или город, либо новая встреча с Лиамом. Тео улыбнулся. Раньше бы он с легкостью выбрал второе и превратил весь город в призрак. А вот сейчас придется дернуть за этот рычаг и вмешаться в будущее. Откинув глупые мысли, наподобие «что случиться потом», Рейкен посмотрел вперед и нашел всего одну-единственную лошадь.

Все остальные или исчезли, либо разбежались. Эта же осталась от последнего всадника и мирно ждала. Когда-то он смеялся над Лиамом по поводу этой глупой затеи, а теперь и сам хочет воспользоваться ей. Может так он сможет отыскать рычаг. Если быть честным перед собой, то Рейкен считал, что почти догадался. Это место должно быть необычным в их истории. Просто нужно ухватиться за мысль. Звук идущего поезда все усиливался. Усевшись на лошадь, Тео ударил себя по лицу ладонью. Как он мог сразу не догадаться, где находится этот глупый переключатель. Мир вокруг оборотня принял зеленый оттенок. Загорелась всего одна единственная железная дорога, которая вела в лес. Рейкен пришпорил лошадь.

Конечно же рычаг находился в особенном месте, на стыке времени и пространства. Там, где они в первый раз появились с Лиамом. Тео надеялся, что лошадь дикой охоты не сдохнет, загнанная от галопа. Чем ближе он находился к тому месту, тем отчетливее он чувствовал запах Лиама и свой. Именно в эту секунду он по-настоящему засомневался в своем решении пожертвовать собой. Запах подростка неумолимо тянул его к себе. На лошади Тео видел порталы Дикой охоты и мог спокойно заскочить в один из них и попасть на станцию, где бы его обнял Лиам. Но что будет думать о нем сам Данбар, если он бросит целый город. Он не может предать его снова. Пусть этому и цена его жизнь. Рейкен пришпорил коня.

Тео проскочил дерево, где они впервые спали вместе и Тео гнался за кроликом, и ровно через минуту он увидел рычаг. Рычаг, который охраняли семь всадников. Рейкен зарычал так, как никогда не рычал. Сама судьба была против его жертвы. Пусть случится что угодно, если всадники не могут отправить его в Дикую охоту, то ему нужно просто дернуть за рычаг. Одно действие отделяет десятки тысяч людей от жизни и его самого от смерти. Тео спрыгнул с лошади, ломая шею ногой одному из всадников. Они разумно обступили рычаг, не давая оборотню подойти ближе. Правда, они не с тем связались. По-настоящему злой Тео мог раскидать их хотя бы для того, чтобы коснуться переключателя.

И у него это бы получилось, если не окружившие его со спины еще восемь противников. Получается, он не спасет город и вдобавок упустит последний шанс для самого себя. Лошадь выбежала из окружения и встала, будто ожидая его. Тео дернулся в сторону рычага, но всадники схватили его кнутами, не перебрасывая на станцию. Значит его предположение оказалось верным. Стандартным способом в Дикую охоту он не попадет. Он уже видимо ничего не сделает. Парень попытался скинуть с себя кнут, но еще один ухватил его сначала за ногу, потому еще за одну руку и в заключении удавка легла на шею. Его растягивали в разные стороны, не давая двинуться. Янтарный аконит и продолжительная драка забрала последние силы.

— Не позволю! — он истошно зарычал, но делу это не помогло. Однако где-то рядом раздался выстрел, и вспышка света от идущего поезда накрыла их. Удавка с шеи спала и Тео смог посмотреть в сторону стрелявшего. И ни капли не удивиться.

— Только не говори, что ты действительно хотел пожертвовать собой, кретин!

Эта женщина никогда не будет нуждаться в представлении. Её появление само по себе иногда становится шоу. Сара стояла от него метров в двадцати и сдувала дым с пистолета. Она убила всадника, уложив его в одну секунду. Остальные враги сразу переключились на потенциальную угрозу и кинулись к женщине. Но Сара оставалась спокойной и непринужденной. Она достала из кобуры еще один пистолет и передвинула сигарету во рту с места на место. Не хватало лишь шляпы для полного образа преступника с дикого запада. В любом случае, вокруг них и так достаточно всадников. Тео сделал шаг к рычагу.

— Ты совсем больной? А ну взбирайся на лошадь и скачи отсюда! Я сама переправлю этот глупый поезд. У них нет и шанса против меня, — в подтверждении своих слов Сара застрелила еще троих всадников. Она недовольно замычала, когда сигарета выпала из её рта. — С самого детства говорила Дебби, что янтарный аконит в кровь убьет любого. И что я нахожу по прибытию? Пустой город. Ох и надеру я Джастину шкуру.

Тео улыбнулся. Он знал, что на это действительно не было времени, но он позволил себе взглянуть еще раз на этого удивительного человека. Она уложила почти всех всадников, ловко меняя пистолеты и перезаряжая их. Вспоров горло отделяющего его от лошади врагу и усаживаясь на животное, Тео был поражен. На мили вокруг него не было ни единого портала. Даже небольшого огонька. Все застилал свет от идущего поезда. У него не будет времени добраться до одного из порталов до момента перенаправления поезда. Рейкен имел всего лишь полминуты для решения своей проблемы. И как ни странно это решение шло на него. Вместо лошади он может использовать эту груду железа. Развернув лошадь, он двинулся прямиком на поезд.

— Сара, через два года обязательно окажись в Румынии! Именно туда я перемещусь во время путешествия в ад! У меня не будет с собой ничего! И попроси Вина быть не таким жутким! Надеюсь, увидеть тебя уже в нормальной временной линии! — Сара прикончила последнего всадника и подбежала к переключателю.

— Скачи, герой!

Тео хмыкнул и пришпорил лошадь. Он проскочил горящие огни и присмотрелся. Впереди Рейкен отчетливо увидел открытый вагон, ему всего лишь надо совершить акробатический трюк и попасть внутрь до того, как его сожжет межпространственное перемещение. Всего-то. После такого финта можно сразу идти в цирк. Оборотень задержал дыхание. Следующие вагоны были абсолютно точно закрыты, больше шанса на спасения нет. Глубоко вдохнув, он сделал решающий прыжок. Но даже ловкость и реакция настоящего оборотня не помогли ему попасть точно в вагон, он уцепился за открытую дверь, повисая на ней. Поезд шел с такой скоростью, что Тео не мог найти сил даже подтянуться. Сара перенаправила рельсы. До мучительной смерти осталось секунд пятнадцать.

В какую-то одну из последних секунд у оборотня случилось четкое дежавю. Кто-то просунул руку к нему и ухватил когтями за предплечье. От нестерпимой боли Тео чуть не разжал пальцы, но неведомая сила с легкостью затянула его в самый последний момент. Поезд с оглушающим звуком исчез в пространстве и времени. Краем глаза, Рейкен заметил, как Сара стерла со лба пот и потянулась к пачке сигарет. Дальше дверь поезда закрылась и на секунду наступила зловещая тишина. Тео потрогал свое предплечье и отметил, раны даже и не думали затягиваться. Это могло значить только одно.

— Лиам? — в надежде спросил парень.

— Не совсем, — из полной темноты сверкнули ярко-красные глаза. Дыхание Тео резко перехватило. Никто и ничего не знал, про поезда Дикой охоты. Вдруг Анук-ите сбежал именно отсюда. Его могла разорвать на кусочки тварь пострашнее. В какое-то мгновение загорелся тусклый зеленоватый свет. Перед Тео стояла темноволосая женщина средних лет со сложенными на животе руками. Она улыбалась и источала максимум уверенности. Тео не мог поверить, что увидел именно её. Из собственных мыслей выдернула мягкая и обнадеживающая фраза.   
— Но осталось потерпеть совсем немного.

— Талия?

Женщина усмехнулась.


	30. Конечная

— Талия?

Женщина продолжала смотреть на полностью ошалевшего Тео и улыбаться. Она стала намного старше с их последней встречи. И с виду еще более опасной и уверенной. Хейл выглядела так, будто все находится под её контролем. Непонятно куда летящий поезд, зеленый свет, гробовая тишина и в целом жуткая атмосфера. Она смотрела на парня каким-то понимающим, сочувствующим и добрым взглядом. Под ним Тео хотелось расплавиться от щемящего чувства. Пока только Лиаму удавалось вызвать подобное. Волк внутри сразу начал ластиться к более опытному сородичу. Из оцепенения вырвала усмешка женщины и аккуратно отброшенные назад волосы.

— Я рада, что после стольких лет ты смог узнать меня. Молодость давно ушла. Было бы неприятно оказаться настолько старой, что тебя не могут опознать. Давай, как я учила тебя, — Рейкен поджал губу, с ним творилось что-то неладное. Он начал глубоко дышать, сердце рвано забилось. Талия продолжала улыбаться. — Я Талия Хейл, пока что нынешний альфа семьи Хейл. Мой один и единственный друид Дитон. Позволь мне узнать имя из твоих уст.

— Я Тео Рейкен, бета стаи… — было приятно наконец перестать скрывать свое имя и открыться женщине. Больше действие Рубина на него не распространялось и здесь можно делать все, что душе заблагорассудиться. Но как и в их первую встречу более двадцати лет назад, Рейкен не мог сказать чей же он на самом деле волк. Он просто Тео Рейкен, псина без ошейника, хозяина, но не одинокий. Больше нет. — Я… бета…

— Ох, мой дорогой, как я рада, что ты до сих пор не нашел себе стаю, — лицо альфы ожесточилось. В одно мгновение от спокойной и умиротворённой женщины начала распространяться зловещая аура, которая подминала под себя и давала понять, кто в доме хозяин. Тео не мог и пошевелиться рядом. Тело, будто превратилось в статую. Но прошла всего лишь одна секунда и напряжение спало. Она вновь улыбнулась. — Можешь называть себя бетой стаи Хейл. Если хочешь, конечно.

— Я Тео Рейкен, бета стаи Хейл.

Тео не стал колебаться и просто сказал это. Ощущение, что именно так все и должно быть, не переставало его покидать в последнее время. Он должен быть с Лиамом, держать его за руку, жертвовать собой ради него, готовить ему завтрак, зевать от бессонной ночи, быть бетой в стае Хейл. У Стайлза и Дерека, наверное, отвалятся челюсти и случиться множественный инфаркт от такого заявления. В мифическом поезде, под тусклым светом, на грани времени, Тео смог найти себе семью. Хотя точнее будет сказать, что это она нашла его. Именно Талия смогла спасти его от сгорания из-за перехода в пространстве. Глаза альфы загадочно блеснули, это привлекло внимание Рейкена.

— Тео, хорошее имя. Все не так просто. Нам предстоит долгий разговор. Но мне кажется, сначала тебе стоит увидеть одного человека, — женщина села на коробку. Дверь соседнего вагона медленно и со скрипом открылась. Тео облегчённо выдохнул и крепко сжал зубы.

Осторожно ступая, будто по минному полю, прихрамывая на левую ногу, появился Лиам. Он выглядел разбитым, испуганным и на его глазах то и дело наворачивались слезы. Талия учтиво начала рассматривать свои ногти. Парни встали друг напротив друга и посмотрели словно в первый раз. Тео не вовремя начал смущать возраст Лиама. Сейчас он выглядел юным как никогда. Испуганный и одинокий. Ему стало стыдно за то, что он оставил его одного. Рейкен пообещал больше так никогда не делать. Он взял подростка за подбородок и нашел в глазах еще несколько новых оттенков. Наверное, Тео всегда будет смотреть на них как в первый раз, находить что-то новое.

Лиам, как и всегда, первый обнял Тео, положив голову ему на плечо. Рейкен обхватил подростка и крепко сжал в ответ. Теперь это официально их фишка. Путешествовать во времени и после расставания обниматься без слов. Обстановка располагала к этому. Стоит лишь немного пофантазировать. Скудный зеленый свет непонятного происхождения — это городские фонари, старый вагон просто уникальная обделка в кафе, гробовая тишина на самом деле в их голове от полной концентрации друг на друге. Они вдыхали запах и чувствовали, будто еще не вышли из своей квартиры и до сих пор оставались дома. Это непередаваемая радость и ощущение спокойствия. Для Тео — это человек, который изменил отношение к себе и миру, для Лиама — это смысл жизни.

— Долго ждал?

Вместо ответа Лиам положил ему руку на грудь и поцеловал. Это был жадный поцелуй, настойчивый и требующий внимания. От удивления Тео не сразу ответил. Неужели Данбар ждал его несколько месяцев, а может и лет. В этом месте по их логике нет времени. Он никогда не простит себе, если это так. Для него прошло не больше часа, а может и того меньше. Рейкен никак не мог сосредоточиться на поцелуе, как бы Лиам не старался. Данбар оторвался и посмотрел на сконфуженное лицо Тео. Подросток застенчиво улыбнулся и потупил свой взгляд. От этого Рейкену стало немного легче.

— Это были самые долгие десять минут в моей жизни.

— А хромаешь почему? — Тео облегченно выдохнул и посмотрел на левую ногу парня, тот покраснел еще сильнее.

— Попробуй побегать по мифическому поезду и не навернуться.

— Скучал по мне значит тут.

— Знаешь ли, тут очень много опасностей! — Лиам переступил с ноги на ногу. Было неловко рассказывать Рейкену о том, что он бежал по его появившемуся запаху, словно одержимый. Он бы раньше появился, если не спортивная травма по пути. Нужно было вставить кость обратно и найти силы вздохнуть. — Она очень крутая! Талия рассказала, что вы знакомы.

— Да, я каким-то образом попал в прошлое после того, как исчез в ад. Знаешь, не думал, что мы можем залететь настолько далеко, — Тео погладил Лиама по щеке, словно проверяя не сон ли это. — Мы официально спаслись.

— Не совсем, — Талия привлекла внимание парней. Конечно, ничего не могло закончиться так быстро. Оборотни перевели на неё взгляд. — Мы не можем выбраться с этого поезда теперь. Тео, ты выполнил мою просьбу в письме?

— Да. Я постарался правильно направить их. А что? Это настолько важно, — Рейкен больше надеялся на Стайлза. Ему должно хватить мозгов правильно выполнить просьбу. Правда он не знал, как это могло помешать им теперь. — У него сейчас много друзей. Думаю, вместе у них получится.

— Там был парень со странным именем, Стайлз. Я приходила к нему во время ритуала. Я не была уверена, прочтешь ли ты мое письмо когда-нибудь. Подстраховалась. Спасибо ритуалу семьи Амбер. Жаль, я заняла чужое время. Клаудия надеюсь уже простила меня, — Талия махнула рукой куда-то в сторону. — Если Кора не окажется в городе с Дикой охотой будучи альфой, мы будем кататься на этом поезде вечно.

— Что значит вечно? — Тео посмотрел на женщину испуганным взглядом, а потом перевел уже спокойный на Лиама. Парень поджал губы и смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым страхом. Талия, видимо, уже смирилась с некоторыми особенностями своей жизни. — Как вы смогли вытащить меня? И почему просто не покинули поезд?

— Мы смогли сориентироваться лишь потому, что ты и Лиам связаны особой связью. Поезд проходил в Харрингтон Бич, и если бы мы выпрыгнули, то вы с Лиамом исчезли, и мы вмешались в прошлое. Все пошло бы кубарем. Наш единственный вариант — это будущее, где Стайлз и Дерек пытаются притащить Кору в город с Дикой охотой, — на фразе об особенной связи мозг Лиам нажал кнопку выключить. Стало интересно, о какой такой связи говорила Талия. Женщина тем временем закончила. — Все шиворот навыворот. Я надеру им всем шкуру. Стоило оставить Бейкон Хиллс, как там начался хаос.

— Вы следили за нами? — Тео не стал пока вдаваться в лишние подробности. Никто не знал сколько у них времени. Он был на сто процентов уверен, не столько в стае, сколько в Лидии и Стайлзе. Их контент мог вылезти из самой безвыходной заварушки. Им нужно сосредоточиться на собственном спасении и плане. — Почему вы не появились в Бейкон Хиллс, когда тот же Питер попал в Дикую охоту? Или СтаЙлз? Выйти вместе с ними.

— Потому что Анук-Ите опередил меня. Это был мой план. В момент, когда появились рельсы и возможность выбраться, он использовал страх на мою семью. Я смогла справиться с эффектом и остаться на месте, но все буквально разбежались. Пришлось остаться, — альфа блеснула от досады глазами и посмотрела направо, прислушиваясь. — Только женщина может стать главой семьи Хейл. Наш единственный шанс это, надеюсь, повзрослевшая Кора. Она всегда отличалась буйным характером.

— Вы останетесь альфой, после возвращения? — Тео интересовал главный вопрос. Минут десять назад он признал Талию своей альфой. Вдруг Кора, наслушавшись правдивых слухов про него, не захочет принимать его в стаю.

— Нет. Я стану бетой. Но поверь, кого-кого, а уж меня Кора послушается. Пройдет еще лет десять, как она сможет повалить меня на лопатки. И то это случиться, потому что мне перевалит пятый десяток, — она усмехнулась. Если Сара могла переплюнуть его в вредности, то Талия в самоуверенности. Вот только она и правда внушала страх. — Мне повезло, что вы появились. У меня слишком много людей, которых надо спустить с поезда. Поможете проследить. Не хотелось забыть кого-то из стариков.

— Тут так много людей? — Лиам удивился.

— В Бейкон Хиллс остались только Лора, Кора, Дерек и Питер. Остальные попали в Дикую охоту вместе со мной. Это была цена от всадников. Сохранив тайну своей семьи, я смогла спасти её часть в реальном времени и «законсервировать», — она показала руками кавычки, — в Дикой охоте, так сказать.

— Это получается, время здесь действительно не идет? — Тео посмотрел на Лиама и его волосы на лице. Хороший индикатор.

— Я бы сказала, оно скорее зациклено. Мои дети не растут. Младший просыпается ровно каждые четыре часа, а потом засыпает. Не появляется чувство голода, сна и другое. Скорее всего, для каждого оно свое, — она улыбнулась, услышав детский плач. — Я лишь рада, что мне не надо менять подгузники целую вечность. Вот это, наверное, настоящий ад, особенно с носом оборотня. Мальчики, я вынуждена откланяться на полчаса. Когда я вернусь, мы решим, каков наш план действий.

— Хорошо.

Парни попытались прислушаться к крику ребенка, но ничего не получилось. Возможно, это связано с особенным действием этого поезда, а может просто их слух не дотягивал до вагона с детьми. Так или иначе, когда Талия вышла они вновь посмотрели друг на друга. Не было неловкой тишины или глупых фраз. Каждый сканировал друг друга на предмет травм и психического состояния. Ничего, кроме счастья от странного спасения в мифическом поезде, вокруг не витало. Не было страха, нервозности, боли. Просто счастье. Тео улыбнулся подростку, он не смог скрыть свою радость. Его Лиам сейчас стоял целый и невредимый, и тоже улыбался ему. Может вечное нахождение в поезде — это не наказание, а наоборот благо. Всегда быть молодым, вместе с любимым человеком.

Из необычных мыслей вытянули снова крепкие объятия. Тео опустил голову и сдавленно выдохнул, вероятно, Лиам хотел его задушить. Данбар уткнулся в плечо и вдыхал запах Рейкена, немного смущая оборотня. Обняв в ответ, парень прислушался к своему внутреннему волку и понял, что тот бессовестно виляет хвостом. Это совсем не походило на его образ крутого и вредного парня. Тем временем они просто стояли и наслаждались минутами тишины и уединения. Звук чужого сердца, дыхания, казался таким естественным и необходимым, будто они делят на двоих одно тело. Маленький мирок в виде вагона, это все, что им сейчас нужно. И пару минут передышки.

— Я так рад, что ты попал сюда. Я видел, как ты сражался со всадниками. Это было круто и горячо, — Лиам поцеловал Рейкена в плечо. Тео боролся со смущением. — Поезд не подошел еще к переключателю, но в двери словно включилась трансляция. Мне очень хочется оторвать тебе голову. Ты хотел пожертвовать собой ради города.

— Ты знаешь, у меня не было выбора, — Тео решил говорить правду. Он вообще больше не будет врать Лиаму. Наверное. Он отстранил Данбара от себя и серьезно посмотрел в глаза. И причина, по которой парень собирался сделать это, стояла перед ним и смотрела на него. Может Тео и не пожертвовал собой, но даже мысль разбить сердце подростку отдавалась тупой болью в груди. — Я уже раз предал тебя, потом зачем-то взял когти. Нелепая причина, но все же. Я больше не хочу подводить тебя или не оправдывать твоих надежд.

— Только поэтому твоя голова на месте, — Лиам улыбнулся. — Сара как всегда появилась чересчур эпично и в нужный момент. Я вообще предполагаю, что она появилась в городе за день до всего этого и ждала в кустах. Она мне чем-то Стайлза напоминает. Смесь тебя и Стайлза.

— Никогда не хотел бы знать подобного человека, — Тео притворно скривился. — Она профессионально разобралась с Дикой охотой. Еще несколько секунд и все бы полетело к чертям. Это самый маловероятный и лучший исход.

— Да, осталось только вернуться в Бейкон Хиллс, — Лиам призадумался — Я предполагаю, что как только во временной линии возникает момент с рельсами в городе, у поезда появляется конечная точка и мы можем сойти.

— Какие познания за десять минут! — Рейкен саркастично прикрыл рукой рот и отвернулся в сторону. Лиам толкнул его в плечо и повел к какому-то углу. Там была постелена какая-то ткань и достаточно света, чтобы переждать вечность. Тео обнял Лиама за плечи и прижал к телу. — Как ты познакомился с Талией?

— Как обычно, — Рейкен, не смотря на Лиама, почувствовал смущение и неловкость. — Я появился не на станции, а сразу в вагоне. Было темно и немного страшно. Ну знаешь, я начал звать на помощь. Может немного громче обычного. На мой зов пришла она. Это было невероятно! А потом на двери вагона появился ты, дерущийся со всадниками. Пока я волновался… Короче, Талия стремительно сбежала. Я видел, как она вытаскивает тебя и потом темнота. Дальше я ломанулся сюда.

— Почему мне кажется, что ты опустил парочку моментов в своем рассказе. Где-то затерялось слово «истерика», — Тео снова несильно пихнули. Он глубоко вздохнул. Мифический поезд, одинокий вагон — это именно та атмосфера и место, где ему хотелось показать свои чувства Лиаму. Возможно в реальности он не наберется смелости. Только здесь. — Я рад вернуться к тебе. Это теперь мое хобби.

— Я не просто так сказал, что это были самые долгие десять минут, — Лиам почувствовал под боком слегка учащенное сердце. Он прижался сильнее. — Даже пока я бежал, казалось, что это происходит на самом деле вечно. Этот поезд не имеет конца.

— Мне интересно, сколько раз мы поругаемся и расстанемся, пока будем добираться до Бейкон Хиллс, — Тео хмыкнул. — Знаешь, когда люди проводят каждую секунду вместе, через некоторое время они начинают ругаться.

— А с чего ты решил, что мы будем проводить каждую секунду вместе? Тео, я сказал, этот поезд бесконечный! У тебя есть своя комната. У тебя есть сколько хочешь своих комнат! — Лиам отстранился и ткнул оборотня пальцем в грудь. На его губах играла издевательская улыбка. С кем поведешься от того и наберешься. — Я рад, что мы не голодные пошли драться с Дикой охотой, после душа. Вечный голод звучит страшно.

— Говори за себя. Меня успели потаскать по асфальту, — Тео фыркнул, а потом ехидно улыбнулся. — Самое приятное, что не нужно собирать чужие носки по всей комнате и мусор от еды. Это вот действительно плюс. Может останемся здесь?

— Я не могу так поступить со своими родителями и стаей. Скотт, наверное, не находит себе места, — Данбар отклонился в сторону и вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет. У них есть бесконечный запас сигарет и янтарного аконита для Тео. Все стабилизировалось. Рейкен не стал подтверждать слова подростка, все и так было понятно. — Наша ситуация похожа на скрученную пружину. Мы сжались максимально и сейчас должны выпрыгнуть отсюда. Все решится этим моментом.

— Интересно, как там мой пикап. Надеюсь, его никто не украл из леса, — Тео блеснул глазами. — Я тогда за себя не ручаюсь.

— Возьмёшь машину и припаркуешь тогда потом у моего дома, — как между делом бросил курящий Лиам. Рейкен состроил непонятное выражение лица. Он уже начинал чувствовать холод на кончиках пальцев. Тео не собирался спать в машине под окнами мамы Лиама. Какое-то непредставительное положение перед тещей.

— Зачем?

— А ты думал, я позволю тебе жить в машине дальше? — Лиам сощурил злобный взгляд на Тео. Так он смотрел, когда споры бесполезны и лучше не начинать. — Тео, меня не было в городе несколько месяцев. Я не знаю, что там выдумал Мейсон, но мне оторвут голову. Думаю, придется признаться в некоторых вещах. И одна из тех, что теперь в область моих интересов затесался чужой член.

— Мне же не обязательно быть при этом с тобой?

— Обязательно. У меня в доме есть свободная гостевая комната. Если ты обещаешь закончить школу, то спокойно можешь жить там, — Лиам призадумался. — Думаю, Джастин поможет нам с документами. Волчья мафия.

— Я тебя люблю.

Тео всегда знал, что относится к типу людей, которые сначала думают, а потом действуют. Оказалось, это совсем не так. Был ли он еще настолько открытым перед Лиамом, как сейчас. Даже те редкие моменты, когда был снизу. Парень не успел скрыть румянец, скачок сердца и учащенное дыхание. Впрочем, Лиам и сам вылупил глаза от неожиданности. Они не стеснялись говорить эти заветные слова друг другу. Особенно во время оргазма. Но сейчас в момент конца или начала нового долгого путешествия все воспринималось намного острее, ярче. Лиам предложить пожить с собой. Это теперь не вынужденная мера выживания. Настоящее желание быть вместе.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

— Ты оставил фиалку?

— Чтобы не уронить по дороге, видишь, какой я предусмотрительный, — он пнул Тео за тихое «или предсказуемый». — Оставил её в том вагоне где появился. Не волнуйся, она цветет и пахнет. Причем это не фигура речи.

— Пойдем за ней?

Они встали с насиженного места и оглянулись. Лиам подумал и ткнул пальцем на дверь, из которой он прибежал. Тео не обратил на этот факт внимания. Он присмотрелся и не заметил ни одного выключателя. Рейкен надеялся, что не придется идти на ощупь. Он, в отличии от обычных волков, не любил находиться в кромешной темноте. Дверь с силой поддалась и свет, на радость Тео, автоматически включился. Они мгновенно повернулись и посмотрели на одну точку. Там, прекрасно себя чувствуя, стоял цветок. Лиам состроил недовольное лицо. У него прошла ассоциация с цветком из «Красавица и чудовище».

— Я уверен на миллион процентов, что оставил его вагонов пятнадцать назад. Как такое может быть, — Лиам подозрительно смотрел на плошку и недоумевал. Это глупое растение выставляла его полным идиотом.

— Наверное, это связано с поездом. Не думаю, что мы сможем понять, как здесь все устроено. Талия находилась здесь намного дольше чем мы. Если у кого-то спрашивать, так у неё, — Тео развел руками в стороны и подтолкнул Лиама взять цветок. Что-то у них должно остаться от нормальной жизни.

Когда Данбар прижал растение к своей груди, как и в момент попадания в поезд, началась трансляция. Лиам с неверием смотрел, как стая сражалась с Дикой охотой в Бейкон Хиллс. Его самого там не было, но он видел Тео. Они переглянулись с Рейкеном, обмениваясь шокированными взглядами. Может вагон особенный? Лиам чувствовал, что упускает какую-то деталь. Вот они стоят и смотрят на все это. Они могут здесь сойти, но время взорвется в ту же секунду. Осознание пришло вместе с протяжным воем, который, казалось, был повсюду. Данбар не знал, как рычит Талия, но не сомневался, что это она. И это стало спусковым механизмом. Лиам понял.

— Боже, Тео! Появилась новая точка для остановки поезда.

Свет в вагоне начал тускнеть, а картина перед парнями меняться. Исчезла борьба стаи, наступила тишина, тьма, которая с каждой секундой мерцала и складывалась в элементы незнакомого им города. Он был пуст, на улицах не было людей, животных. Это был новый город призрак. Лиам взял Тео за руку. Талия обещала им рассказать план, но все изменилось слишком стремительно. Время на разговоры и помощь просто не осталось. Альфа внушала к себе доверие и уверенность. Талия непременно справится. У неё просто нет выбора. Лиам глубоко вздохнул всмотрелся в лицо Тео.

— Готов?

— Держи цветок, Лиам.  
***  
Скотт окинул взглядом их компанию. Он был оборотнем не первый год и успел побывать в самых странных и невероятных ситуациях. Прибавить ко всему Бейкон Хиллс и их непонятный Неметон, на выходе получается альфа с богатым прошлым. Но у судьбы еще остались сюрпризы. Он вновь в одной команде с Питером, вновь без Стайлза. К ним присоединились друид и альфа другой более могущественной стаи. Главная их задача не спасти город от Дикой охоты и поезда, а наоборот помогать плохим парням. И все это ради его первой беты и бывшего предателя, которые угодили в прошлое по вине его лучшего друга. Они обязаны призвать поезд, но не допустить превращения города в призрак. Скотт глубоко вздохнул. После подобного ему нужна будет передышка. Лет десять.

Но у него оставалась надежда. В этой суматохе он слышал, как Сара говорила про их Неметон и возможность избавить целый город от постоянного наплыва нечисти. Эта мысль сверлила ему мозги. Как бы много его близких были живыми или не испытали сокрушающей и меняющей навсегда боли. Скотт про себя поклялся сделать все необходимое. Может у него не было выбора становиться оборотнем, но у него точно есть выбор защитить свой город, своих друзей и свою стаю. Но помимо проблем с Дикой охотой и Бейкон Хиллс, Скотт Маккол имел проблемы с Макдональдсом. Если часов восемь назад они пришли и тут были хотя бы продавцы, то сейчас исчезли и они. Альфа прислушался, но глаза его не подвели. Кроме них никого в здании не было.

Раздался грохот. Скотт повернул голову в бок. Конечно же это Малия без зазрения совести перепрыгнула через прилавок и пошла рыскать по холодильникам. За ней последовал Питер и Мейсон. Ему точно потребуется передышка. Лидия подпиливала свои ногти за столиком, Сара копалась в своей бесконечной сумке, а Вин спрашивал насчет природы Кори. Ему было интересно, после укуса или ритуала потеряет ли он свои способности. МакКол вдохнул и выдохнул. Он медленно подходил к стадии торгов. Пусть Тео и Лиам вернутся, а там они уже разберутся по поводу цены. Он задумчивым взглядом окинул горящие вывески. Мейсон утверждал свою причастность к работе в Макдональдсе.

— Мне, пожалуйста, Биг-мак и большую картошку с сырным соусом, — Скотт многозначительно посмотрел на Малию и вернулся к столику.

— Скотт. Прекрати нервничать. Даже я уже начинаю задыхаться от твоей депрессии и истерии. Все же хорошо, — Лидия подняла взгляд от ногтей и фыркнула, когда парень уселся рядом. Стайлз позвонил им пару часов назад и сказал, что они спешат, как только могут, и Дерек скорее всего их всех убьет. Слышно было плохо из-за звука мотора. Поэтому Лидия не могла понять, почему МакКол хандрит и что занимает его мысли. — Может ты волнуешься, что все идет по плану? Да, это настораживает.

— Нет. То, есть да. Я не об этом. Лидия, все кувырком чересчур больше обычного, и это сбивает меня с толку, — МакКол нервно улыбнулся. — Питер жарит бургеры за прилавком в Макдональдсе. Что может быть страннее?

— Малия, которая грызет замороженную котлету?

Девушка была настолько увлечена поеданием замороженной котлеты, что даже не обратила на них внимание. Хейл поглядывал на неё и закатывал глаза каждую секунду. Мейсон и правда делал все быстро и четко, напевая песенку про Биг-мак, чтобы не забыть все компоненты. В этот момент Сара глубоко вздохнула и закурила сигарету. Она посмотрела на значок не курить, потом медленно перевела взгляд на анализаторы дыма и фыркнула. Они уже залезли через прилавок и готовили себе еду. Одна-две сигареты никому не повредит. Потом до неё дошел смысл разговора Скотта и Лидии. Женщина не отличалась политкорректностью и терпеливостью, поэтому сказала в лоб.

— Ты хочешь поговорить о Неметоне, правда? — брови Скотта дернулись в нервном жесте. Мартин посмотрела на женщину. Она отложила в своей голове этот разговор до спасения парней, но, видимо, МакКол так сделать не мог. Ей тоже надоело мотаться по миру и вытаскивать ту или иную задницу из проблем. — Думаю, у нас есть некоторое время, пока еда и Дикая охота готовятся. Но для начала: кто активировал Неметон и кто последний совершал ритуал?

— Наша бывшая учительница литературы. Мы и понятия не имели, что у нас в городе есть такое мощное место. Убили её там же, — на секунду замолчав, он кинул мимолетный взгляд на Лидию. — Она была дараком.

— Понятно, — Сара сделала затяжку и задумалась. Она выглядела слишком погруженной в свои мысли, и никто не решался её дергать. Женщина молчала около пяти минут, а потом резко начала говорить чересчур радостно. — Ну, тут все просто. Неметон — это место, которое не волнует общий баланс в мире. Он имеет свои весы. Если его толкнули в темную сторону, то для баланса нужно совершить светлый ритуал. У меня хватит для этого опыта. Правда делать его нужно в момент, когда день равен ночи.

— Что еще за ритуал? Нам же не придется никого убивать? В прошлый раз мисс Блейк убивала людей, для получения сил, — Скотт обеспокоенно посмотрел на умиротворённую женщину, она затушила сигарету и решила больше не рисковать с датчиками дыма.

— Меня больше волнует, почему ты не беспокоишься по поводу нового альфы в твоем городе? Ты понимаешь, что вас ничего не связывает с Хейлами? Ты по сути захватчик их территории и твоя стая должна или заявить права на территорию, либо удалиться. У вас так мало знаний об этом мире, — женщина покачала головой, пока Скотт начал вертеть головой от Лидии к Вину. Он не мог оставить свой город.

— Это право территории. Для каждого альфы важно иметь свою территорию. Все равно насколько маленькую, но свою. Это даже присуще для бет. Ты не представляешь, как сильно беснуются беты без своей комнаты. Это тебе не подростковые истерики. Любой альфа должен что-то охранять. Может Кора и понимает головой, что глупо считать тебя врагом, но её волк не будет давать ей покоя. Вы не уживетесь. По крайней мере, просто так, — Вин кинул в сторону Сары подозрительный взгляд. — Я уже понял, о каком светлом ритуале ты начала заливать.

— Думаю, Дерек и Стайлз не согласятся на это, — Лидия покачала головой. Иногда ей хотелось быть дурочкой и куклой, какой её обычно и считают из-за внешности. Она уже видела лица парней после новости.

— Да что происходит! Кто-нибудь объясните! — Скотт схватился за голову. Может, Стайлз ему и лучший друг, а Лидия часть стаи, но когда они так начинали, не договаривая, обсуждать что-то важное, бесит. Теперь он сидел между Лидией, Сарой и Вином. МакКол немного сбавил обороты, когда увидел растерянный взгляд Кори. — Причем тут еще и Дерек со Стайлзом? Моя стая и Хейлы?

— Свадьба, Скотт. Самый светлый ритуал, который можно провести, — Лидия сказала четко и уверенно, чтобы лишний раз испугать МакКола. — Я не разбираюсь в этом, но кажется, Сара хочет поженить Дерека и Стайлза. Один представляет собой Хейлов, другой твою стаю. С одной стороны, у вас появится родство стай, а с другой Неметон вернется к равновесию. Двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

— Это нельзя назвать свадьбой, Лидия, — Сара покачала головой, прикидывая лучший вариант объяснения. — Не будет никакой официальной части. Никто не будет спрашивать согласен ли жених и ждать ответа. Более правильно — это ритуал образования связи между двумя существами, признание друг друга парой. Это процесс созидания. Темный же ритуал дарака процесс разрушения и убийства.

— И зачем он тогда нужен? Это же просто добавит хлопот. Нужно постоянно кого-то защищать. А при разводе не получаешь половину имущества, — Лидия фыркнула от объяснения Сары. Ей хотелось больше ответственности.

— Он нужен для волков. Люди могут трогать друг друга, звонить, ходить на всякие вечеринки, заниматься сексом. Внутренний мир оборотня, словно лес для волка. Там есть все, что ему нужно для жизни. Когда ты рождаешься в стае, в этом лесу есть твоя семья. Каждый обращенный волк — это волк-одиночка. Даже если ты человек, это как новая территория. Её нужно охранять и любить. Для оборотней это важнее, чем для человека. Нам со Стайлзом этого не понять и не почувствовать. Ритуал связи позволяет волкам контактировать, — она на секунду замолчала. — К сожалению, ты, Лидия, такой ритуал пройти не можешь. Как банши ты имеешь полный иммунитет.

— Даже не знаю, чье лицо я хочу увидеть больше, Стайлза или Дерека, — тихо сказал Кори.

Скотт вот тоже не знал. Это бы прекрасно решило всех их проблемы, но как он мог заставить лучшего друга выходить замуж за мужчину, который бил его головой о руль джипа. Да их отношениям еще месяц не исполнился. Но если Стайлз и пошел бы на это, то Дерек покрутит пальцем у виска и сам соберем Скотту вещи. Речи об отстаивании территории у Коры не было. Хейлы исконно держали Бейкон Хиллс и южную Калифорнию. Маккол точно не сможет поддерживать порядок. За последние пять лет они убедились в этом совершенно точно. Но возможно есть и другой выход.

— Что если Хейл входит в мою стаю? — Скотт мельком посмотрел на Малию, которая воровала у Мейсона картошку и называла беспомощным человечком. — Есть ли у нас возможность поженить кого-то другого?

— Как только Кора вернется на территорию, её волк позовет обратно в стаю, и она не сможет бороться. Это природа. Она или сойдет с ума, или сбежит. Даже койотам нужна стая и семья. Но Малия еще и человек. Ей суждено вернуться к Хейлам, — Сара кивнула. Она не разбиралась во взаимоотношениях их стаи. Дерек и Стайлз казались милыми. Вот у неё и появилась идея. — Я могу провести ритуал и для тебя с Малией. Осталось лишь узнать цикличность ритуалов вашей бывшей учительницы по литературе. Какое было число?

— Три. Там фигурировало три человека, — Скотта насторожило застывшее лицо Сары. Она поводила губами из стороны в сторону. Плохой знак. — Что? Все настолько плохо? Почему вы всегда заставляете меня быть самым тупым?

— Ты не один такой, — Кори пожал плечами.

— Может я смогу выйти за кого-то из Хейлов? — Лидия закусила губу. — Скотт, число три означает, что Неметон должен быть связан с этим числом. Нам нужно совершить три ритуала одновременно, чтобы восполнить его. И как я понимаю, желательно между представителями разных стай.

— Даже если Дерек и Стайлз согласятся на эту авантюру, то у нас просто нет больше никого из Хейлов, — Скотт посмотрел на Питера и вспомнил Кору. И решил поспешно добавить. — Никого подходящего.

— Мы обсудим это с… Короче, не хочу загадывать. Есть у меня одно предложение к будущему альфе Хейлов. Не могу пока рассказывать. Сюрприз пропадет, — Сара загадочно улыбнулась и наплевала на датчик дыма, закурила еще одну сигарету. Этот намек даже Лидия не поняла, а вот до Вина дошло. — Есть у меня идейка.

— Кушать подано.

Мейсон поставил перед ними поднос с картошкой и однотипными бургерами, разными соусами и одним Биг-маком. Скотт был хорошим другом, когда не хотел есть. Он решил оставить все личные вопросы до завершения их спасательной операции и поесть. Но мечтам альфы сбыться было не дано. Вин нахмурил брови и подскочил с места. Глава Амбер увидел, как к ним начала приближаться толпа всадников. Их было не менее сотни. Он натренированным движением снял с себя одежду, обращаясь в волка. Скотт запихнул в рот нечеловеческую горсть картошки и выбрался из столика. Два альфы синхронно зарычали. Как ни странно, это остановило всадников. Они бросились вперед, прикрывая не обладающую такими рефлексами стаю.

Сара протянула Кори два пистолета, заряженного пулями с янтарным аконитом. У него, как и у Мейсона не было достаточно сил, чтобы сражаться в рукопашную. Поэтому людям и малоспособным вручалось оружие. Малия и Питер обратились и поспешили за альфами, прикрывать их спины. Лидия, как банши, могла стать решающим оружием. Всадники не трогали её, поэтому так или иначе она сможет найти переключатель. Опыт в их деле самое важное. Мартин поспешила за всеми, выходя последняя из кафе.

Девушка профессионально посмотрела по сторонам, отмечая детали. Когда они зашли в здание рельс не было, грозы тоже. Сейчас небо разрывалось бурей, а весь асфальт был изрешечён путями. Когда-то она пыталась сосредоточиться во время разговора Кори и Мейсона, теперь уровень поднялся и вокруг неё разворачивалась целая война. Лидия отошла в сторону, чтобы не попасть под пули и когти, глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза, выпадая из реальности. Постоянное клацаний зубов, вот что выбрала девушка в качестве способа уйти в транс. И, как ни странно, у неё это получилось.

У них была отработанная система. Сара, Кори и Мейсон стреляли в одиночных всадников, чтобы не задеть оборотней. Скотт и Вин, быстро и четко, иногда вдвоем, раскидывали противников, Питер и Малия, действительно прикрывали спины. Просто враги никак не хотели заканчиваться. Они все шли и шли, появляясь вместе с грозой. В мелькавших в свободные от выстрелов секунды, Сара старалась думать. Причина такой яростной атаки, наверное, близкое месторасположение переключателя. Всадники стараются не задержать их, а убить или хотя бы обезвредить. Сара не могла понять, почему их тут раза в три больше, чем при нападении на Харрингтон Бич и бьются они намного сильнее.

Тем временем Лидия отмерла и с широко открытыми глазами показала влево, вверх по улице города. Друид успела взглянуть только раз, но этого было достаточно. Метров в трехстах находился переключатель. Сара все равно не могла понять, какого черта все всадники лезут на них. Она окинула взглядом всех и нашла Кори. Ему было запрещено даже под действием страха исчезать. Не хватало его еще ранить по ошибке. Он должен был помочь Лидии добраться до переключателя и ждать. Но их ситуация становилась с каждой секундой все тяжелее и тяжелее. Всадникам не было ни конца, ни края.

— Кори, иди с Лидией. Я прикрою.

А потом Сара полностью отключилась, лишь меняя обоймы. Никто особо не бросился вслед банши. В какой-то момент все оборотни остановились и начали прислушиваться, всадники сделали тоже самое, обернувшись. Сара с Мейсоном посмотрели друг на друга непонимающим взглядом и только через десять секунд, они поняли причину всеобщего ступора. На огромной скорости в массу всадников врезалась машина, разбрасывая всех по сторонам. Вин еле успел прыгнуть в сторону, чтобы не попасть под раздачу. Из машины выпрыгнула, словно фурия, брюнетка и кинулась на всадников, следом за девушкой появился полностью обращенный Дерек, и битва продолжилась.

— Я же сказал, ты кого-то убьешь!

Стайлз выпрыгнул из машины и, прикрываясь от пуль, побежал к Саре. У него не было с собой никакого оружия. Но они с Дереком сделали самое главное, они положили навзничь где-то половину за раз. Друид даже не представляла с какой скоростью они неслись сюда. Благо, сами не разбились. Выхватив один из пистолетов друида, Стилински принялся точными выстрелами, спасибо отцу копу, снимать противников. Бой продолжался и с каждым ударом грома всадников приходило все меньше. Даже у них не бесконечные ресурсы.

Когда врагов буквально осталось всего пятеро, по главной дороге города загремел поезд. Стайлз бросил быстрый взгляд на красавицу Лидию, и махнул ей рукой. В это время Альфы прикончили остальных. Три альфы на пять всадников, даже Стилински было их жалко. Малия упала на асфальт, Питер облокотился на свои колени и тяжело дышал, Скотт запрокинул голову, Вин протяжно завыл. Лидия схватилась за переключатель покрепче и дернула его в последнюю секунду. Вместе с этим из поезда выпало большое количество человек, кто-то ловко на ноги, кто-то покатился кубарем. Точнее всего лишь один.

— Ну почему из всех именно ты упал? Цветок жив? Посмотри, даже старики из Хейлов с детьми на руках нормально приземлились! Горшок цел?

— Может ты хочешь побеспокоится, цел ли я? Жив, твой цветок, жив.

— Наш цветок.

— Лиам?

Парни перестали спорить. Лиам посмотрел за плечо Тео и увидел Скотта. Он стоял грязный, уставший и пораженный. Он не верил, что им действительно удалось спасти всех. Никто не умер. Скотт не стал, как сильный и крутой альфа стирать слезы. Он просто ломанулся в сторону парней и преодолел расстояния быстрее, чем любой олимпийский бегун. От шока парни не успели и слова сказать. МакКол сжал их в крепких объятиях. Лиам не растерялся и обнял своего альфу в ответ, а вот Рейкену понадобилось пять секунд, чтобы сообразить. Но незаметно подталкиваемый Данбаром, тоже ответил на объятия. Эту секунду оборотень запомнит надолго. Он вернул его. Он спас Лиама.

— Мама?

Кора не стала раздумывать как Дерек, а просто понеслась к матери и своим родственникам. Мужчина просто не мог поверить. Он видел перед собой маму, которая ни капли не изменилась. Она смотрела на него тем самым взглядом, улыбалась как несколько лет назад, её глаза все еще горели, будто она и не умирала в пожаре. Дерек чувствовал, как гора буквально падает с его плеч. Стайлз прав. Не могла Кейт убить всю его семью, она была глупая и молодая. А его мама прекрасная, сильная и всемогущая. Он медленно, совсем по-взрослому пошел в сторону родственников. Может он и выглядел большим и серьезным оборотнем, но не переставал улыбаться и плакать.

— Это я, Дерек. Я жива. Все мы живы. Все хорошо.

Мужчина много читал. Люди после потери близкого человека мечтают еще раз услышать его голос, увидеть жизнь в глазах, теплоту, но Дерек мечтал обняться. Он так жалел, что не обнимал свою маму и каждого члена семьи миллион раз в день, а всегда пытался быть самым крутым и мрачным в округе. Это ощущение дома, любви. Дерек не мог, просто не мог поверить в то, что это не очередной сон, который должен превратиться в кошмар, объятый пламенем. Это тепло не от огня, а от всеобъемлющей любви. Все молчали. Никто не хотел разрушать момент. Это продлилось ровно пять минут. Когда все наконец смогли отодвинуться друг от друга. Талия увидела за спиной Коры и Дерека, Питера.

— Талия.

— Питер. С тобой у нас потом будет отдельный разговор. Один на один. А сейчас… Как настоящая Хейл…

— Папа!

Навстречу Питеру вылетели две девочки. Они плакали и пытались забраться на него. Из-за спины уже бывшего альфы выбежала прекрасная женщина и тоже обняла его, не сдерживая слез. Никто не видел его еще таким. Питер рассыпался на части. Он не мог говорить, он только схватил своих детей и жену, прижимая ближе к себе. Его ноги резко подкосились, и он опустился на колени. Стайлз понял причину его безмолвия. Может сначала он и испугался Вина, но услышав теорию о дикой охоте и Талии, просто боялся надеяться. Ведь вместе с альфой в Дикую охоту попала и его семья. Те, из-за которых он начал мстить, убивать. Потеря близких свела его с ума. И Стилински видел почему.

Остальные потихоньку подошли. Стайлз почти подкрадывался. Он думал, что Дерек защитит его от разъяренного Тео и Лиама. Но вот с ним стоит Мейсон, Сара и Малия. Шансов на спасение не осталось. Заметив его, Данбар отдал фиалку шокированному Скотту, и они вместе с Тео пошли к нему. Он схватил Стилински за футболку, вспарывая когтями. Его глаза никогда еще так сильно не светились. Рейкен положил ему руку на плечо и несильно сжал. Все наблюдали за этой сценой.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему Дерек бил тебя о руль и вбивал в школьные ящики. Понимаю, Стайлз. Спасибо тебе, но еще раз сделаешь необдуманный поступок, я сверну тебе шею. И это утверждает подросток с РПВ. В моменты, когда захочется сделать хрень, смотри на фото машины моего бывшего тренера. Он твой, Тео! Мейсон!

— Мудак ты, Стайлз.

— Сам мудак, — Тео выгнул бровь. — Ладно, хорошо, я виноват. Извини. Я был не прав.

— Дерек, зачем ты бил Стайлза? — Талия хмуро посмотрела на сына.

— Мам, он шутит. Такого не было, — сердце предательски дернулось, а щеки покраснели. Ему словно снова десять лет.

— Бро, я сказал твоей маме, что ты уехал на Коачеллу вместе с горячей девчонкой. Поэтому по дороге домой будешь учить всю дискографию и просматривать концерты. А еще придется придумать, какого хрена ты так задержался, — Лиам криво усмехнулся. Парни обнялись. — Я рад, что ты вернулся.

— Ох, что же придумать. Мама меня убьет, — Лиам конкретно загнался. Сзади подошел Тео и обнял его за талию, под ошалевший взгляд Мейсона.

— Скажи, что решил съездить в гости к родителям своей горячей «девчонке», — а потом Рейкен просто поцеловал его, быстро и ловко, заставляя всех в округе присвистнуть. — Говорят, у неё очень вредная мамочка.

— Тео, мерзавец! Ты жив! Какая жалость! — Сара подошла к парням и обняла их крепко, до хруста костей. — Дорогой, вы долго пробыли в дикой охоте?

— Не думаю, — Лиам вздохнул счастливо и потоптался на месте. — У тебя нет тех сигарет?

— Конечно, как только твоя горячая «девчонка» перестанет смотреть на меня таким взглядом, — она закурила сигарету и ткнула ей в Тео с улыбкой.

— Лиам, мы уже говорили об этом…

— Это точно наш Тео и Лиам? Почему Лиам стреляет сигареты, выпрыгнул из поезда с цветком. Это вообще обычный цветок? Тео милый?! Да они только что поцеловались. Мне кажется, произошло слишком много, — Стайлз загалдел на ухо Скотта, пока Дерек не заткнул его поцелуем.

Вокруг творился настоящий ад. Лиам, Тео, Мейсон, Сара и Вин обсуждали их путешествие в прошлое, рассказывая нелепые моменты. Парни попеременно краснели и толкали друг друга, пытаясь как можно больше соприкасаться. Хейлы просто не могли нарадоваться своему воссоединению. Талия все же обняла Питера. Кора спрашивала, кто теперь станет главой семьи и чуть не умерла от страха, потому что это роль все же останется за ней. Малия подошла к счастливому донельзя Скотту и обняла его. Он, по непонятным для себя причинам, продолжал держать фиалку. Люди стали появляться. Все начало резко налаживаться. Будто секунду назад не было катастрофы. Каждый смотрел на дорогого ему человека и был счастлив.

Только Лидия смотрела на уходящего в портал одинокого всадника.


	31. Бесконечная дорога

\- Лиам, ты же понимаешь, что не обязан этого делать? 

Подросток посмотрел на своего альфу и глубоко вздохнул. В спорте он отличался хорошей выносливостью и выдержкой, но все связанное с социальными взаимодействиями, как оказалось, к этому не относятся. Последнюю неделю Скотт заходил к ним и вытаскивал его на разговор с глазу на глаз. Это было довольно тяжело, потому что его мир за несколько месяцев окончательно сросся с миром Тео. Они ходили в одну школу, жили в одном доме, имели практически одинаковый круг общения, были парой в конце концов. Его альфа пытался отговорить от такого важного ритуала, как ритуал связи. Он все еще видел в Лиаме неразумного подростка. Впрочем, все, кроме самого Лиама, были с ним согласны. Благо Рейкен пока что помалкивал и не бесил его своим «странно-осуждающим» взглядом. А вот МакКол не скупился на главное оружие в виде щенячьих глаз. 

Родители Лиама, как и ожидалось устроили ему такую взбучку, которую мир еще не видел. Масло в огонь подливал понравившийся им Тео. Все нормально приняли новость о его бисексуальности, что казалось немного нереальным. То, с какой скоростью Рейкен влился в их размеренный лад, злило и поражало. Мама начала учить его готовить, а отчим стал подтягивать его в биологии, химии и медицине. Любовь Тео к биологии медленно и верно сформировало его желание стать доктором. Эта была одна из любимых и запретных шуток Данбара. Единственный удачный эксперимент врачевателей страха идет по их стопам. Мило, когда дети оправдывают надежды отцов. Определённые пропуски в программе и возможно откровенное желание Рейкена быть рядом с Лиамом привело их к обучению в одном классе. Теперь у Лиама была собственная наседка под боком.

У них не получилось начать готовиться к ритуалу к ближайшему дню равноденствия. Малия, как и сказала когда-то Сара, после возвращения в Бейкон Хиллс почти сразу услышала зов Коры. Девушка не могла с ним бороться, хотя поначалу в силу своего характера пыталась. Скотт с пониманием отпустил её. Прошло какое-то количество времени, пока волк Малии и сама оборотень смогла привыкнуть к Хейлам, которые, не зная её, полюбили до беспамятства. Для неё это было в новинку. В какой-то момент они проснулись с утра в кровати и поняли, что готовы совершить ритуал образования связи не только ради Неметона и защиты собственного города. Отношения с Малией не били для Скотта гейзером из земли, но он нашел в них спокойную гавань. Они готовы были пройти ритуал просто ради друг друга. 

Дерек со Стайлзом перепрыгнули этап сладкой парочки, конфетно-букетного периода, и сразу стали старой ворчливой парой. Здание, которое выкупил оборотень, превратилось из замка затворника в настоящую резиденцию семьи Хейлов. Радость после возвращения семьи мгновенно прошла, когда Дереку прямым текстом запретили смотреть в окно в лофте и хмуриться на город. Мама категорично относилась к самобичеванию и никому не позволяла жалеть себя. Их отношения настолько сильно продвинулись, что Стайлз уговорил отца продать дом и переехать в одну из комнат в здании. Так Стилински не чувствовал, что бросает своего старика на произвол судьбы. Ноа лишь утверждал, что это система слежки за ним. Целая стая оборотней теперь смотрит за его рационом питания. 

Идея пройти ритуал пришла Стайлзу. Стилински понимал, что Дерек никогда и ни при каких условиях не предложит подобное. Такой уж у него характер и желание давать парню безграничную и ненужную свободу. Как человек Стайлз ничего не терял. Он лишь помогал волку оборотня чувствовать себя лучше. Его силы и знания друида быстро и уверенно росли, поэтому приходило истинное понимание важности мелочей. Парень видел это во взгляде Сары. Тот легкий огонек, будто она все осознает и утаивать от неё бессмысленно. Это конечно напрямую зависело от её вредного характера. Только сейчас Стайлз по-настоящему начал придавать значение сверхъестественному миру. Теперь это не сказки на ночь. Поэтому одним солнечным днем Стилински просто высказал желание провести ритуал и пообещал никому не рассказывать, что видел широкую улыбку Хейла. 

Талия была совсем не против ритуала. Стоило им только переехать в странное здание её сына, даже некоторые коробки оставались не разобранными, на них напала стая вендиго. Их не было как обычно два-три. Двадцать семь! Не сказать, что это было сложно, но нервы потрепало конкретно. Она лишь высказала свое признание Скотту за то, что смог поддерживать порядок в этом городе в её отсутствие. МакКол не хотел говорить, какими силами и жертвами у него это получилось. Он лишь надеялся, что однажды Айзек вернется в Бейкон Хиллс не только в полубредовом ритуале. После вендиго бывшая альфа просто хотела восстановить Неметон. Желание достигло своего пика, когда на них напала другая стая. Мелкая, но успевшая причинить неприятности всем. 

И в один прекрасный день к ней подошел Тео, весь красный как рак и сказал, что они с Лиамом созрели для такого важного шага. Талия лишь улыбнулась и мысленно дала сама себе пять. В такой борьбе ей не хотелось проводить остаток своей жизни. Она с высоты своего опыта не понимала почему все так беспокоятся по поводу этого ритуала. Это не усложняло жизнь оборотням и людям, а лишь обостряло их чувства и давало больше удовольствия при любом виде контакта. Еще Талия вспомнила слова своей бабушки перед смертью про Америку и её нравы. Дерек и Стайлз. Она рада за своего сына, но все равно была немного удивлена. Младший Стилински ей понравился. Он был полной противоположностью Дерека, а его отец достойным человеком, который тоже защищал город. Так или иначе им снова пришлось вызвать Сару из Харрингтон Бич для ритуала. Талия выдохнула. 

Она не поддалась на уговоры Вина и все же осталась в Америке. И главным её аргументом была необходимость рано или поздно восстановить Неметон в Бейкон Хиллс. И никто ей не поверил. Она уехала из города практически моментально, чтобы не иметь очень тяжелый и важный разговор со своей старой подругой. Талия надеялась, что она набралась храбрости, помимо вредности, и наконец-то расскажет о своей личной жизни и проблемах с Вином. Сара же была очень удивлена, когда не понадобилось предлагать Талии взять под крыло Тео. Они каким-то самым волшебным образом уже познакомились, и она приняла его в свою стаю. Это многое облегчало. Друид знала о не самом хорошем прошлом оборотня. 

И вот к чему они пришли. Скотт, Стайлз и Лиам сидят в какой-то специально палатке и готовятся связать себя со своими вторыми половинками. Все троя были раздеты по пояс и обрисованы непонятными символами. Стилински не прекращал жаловаться на свое тело и комплексы, которые у него вызывают качки оборотни. Никто из них не мог предположить именно такой финал истории. Хейлы живы, Неметон наконец-то будет восстановлен, каждый найдет свою половинку и не будет больше крови. Или совсем немного. Лиам и Тео еще не избавились от привычки бить друг друга. Основа ненависти была уничтожена. Когда Стайлз увидел по-настоящему улыбающегося Питера, он чуть не словил инфаркт. Где-то в глубине души он простил его. Точнее он понял его. Вот такой длинный путь был у них. А теперь они разрисованные, с цветами в волосах и совершенно нелепых штанах.

Лиам вздохнул еще раз. Он всю неделю доказывал Скотту, насколько для него это важное и настоящее решение. Никто не давил, не упрашивал и это не муки совести. Альфа-наседка все никак не хотел слезать с него. Поэтому Лиам решил пойти единственно верным путем и сказать МакКолу правду. Он поднял на него свои голубые, без капли гнева и нервозности глаза и посмотрел так, что Скотту уже и не нужно было слышать его дальнейшие слова. Он и его волк почувствовали полную уверенность в своем решении. Внутри альфы что-то щелкнуло. Спокойствие пришло в его сердце. Но Данбар уже не мог остановиться. Лиам решил говорить правду, значит, он её скажет. 

\- Скотт, он собирался пожертвовать собой и быть уничтоженным временем ради меня. Скажи, какие у тебя еще аргументы?

Повисло молчание. Лиам отвернулся в сторону. Он пытался скрыть свое волнение за маской серьезности и безразличия. Тео потренировал его скрывать свои эмоции, но Стайлз был человеком и человеком с мозгами, поэтому следить за сердцем и запахом против него бесполезно. Данбар достал из рядом лежащей пачки сигарету и закурил. Эта привычка осталась с ним. Он курил сигареты минимум раз или два в день, потому что Тео нуждался в янтарном аконите. Но парень также и время от времени не брезговал сигаретами с никотином. Особый состав трав, который научила его делать Сара притуплял регенерацию и не давал никотину исчезать около часа. Рейкен ругался с ним не раз по этому поводу, но сейчас Лиама немного потряхивало. 

\- Я помню, как мы связали тебя клейкой лентой и положили в ванну. Тогда это казалось такой ошибкой. Иногда я в шутку думал, что упади ты с крыши проблем было бы меньше. И у тебя, и у нас. Скотт стал оборотнем при таких же обстоятельствах, никто не спрашивал его, хочет он или нет, но неприятности появлялись одна за другой, – Стайлз похлопал его по плечу. После сведения действий СДВГ к минимуму, осталась привычка говорить много и быстро. Дерек все же когда-то был прав насчет его говорливости. – А сейчас ты сидишь с сигаретой с стопроцентной дрянью, измазанный в соке кровавого дерева, хлопковых штанах и хочешь связать себя с главным мудаком в этом городе. 

\- Главный мудак - это ты. Не забывай, – Лиам бросил колкий взгляд в сторону Стилински. Тот побеждено поднял руки вверх. 

\- Я просто хочу сказать, как сильно мы все изменились. Просто посмотрите на нас. Если все сегодня пройдет хорошо, то в этом городе наконец-то настанет спокойствие, и я смогу продолжить учебу. Каждый из нас больше не будет привязан к этому месту, словно пес к будке, – он посмотрел на выход из палатки. – Кто-нибудь может вообще представить, что я сейчас образую связь с Дереком? Я надеюсь, он не слушает меня. Но я иногда считаю пальцы, потому что все выглядит слишком ненастоящим. 

\- Бро, в тебе больше нет темного лиса. Расслабься, – Скотт подошел к Стилински и положил ему руку на плечо. Они вместе влезли в этот ад и вместе вылезут. Образ Эллисон вновь появился перед глазами. Какое совпадение, что девушка умерла также из-за темного лиса. Но МакКол не собирался грустить. Он усмехнулся. – Знаешь, я еще делю первое место невозможности между тобой с Дереком и Лиамом с Тео. У них тоже не все всегда было гладко. 

\- Мне кажется, избивание друг друга входило в их какую-то странную игру, а вот Дерек на полном серьезе таскал меня по стенкам и грозился вырвать горло, – Стайлз притворно ужаснулся, а потом мягко улыбнулся. – Зато сейчас сидит на кухне и ждет, пока я не проснусь, чтобы позавтракать со мной. Бьюсь об заклад, его волк машет хвостом и бегает по кругу от счастья. Но, к сожалению, мы все знаем это лицо альфача. 

\- Мне кажется, Талия даже бетой держит вас там в узде, – Скотт усмехнулся. – Знаешь, она иногда тренирует меня. Боже, небо и земля по сравнению со всеми.

\- Я вхожу в твою стаю. Её приказы не распространяются на меня. А вот Дерек… Стоит лишь ей рыкнуть, он может в процессе секса убежать, – Скотт скривился. – Нет, чувак, я слушаю про твои забавы с девушками, ты будешь слушать про мои с Дереком.

\- Тео такой же, – Скотт заскулил, а парни дали друг другу «пять». 

\- Вы готовы? 

На входе палатки появилась Лидия. Она уезжала к Саре на месяц. Университет с легкостью пошел на уступки одной из лучших студенток. Девушка пыталась постигнуть свою природу. Банши, кроме Мередит, она больше не знала. Единственным источником информации осталась только Сара и её множественные связи со всеми сверхъестественными существами в Америке. И это пошло Мартин на пользу. Она научилась ограничивать свои видения в пределах какой-то территории и наоборот натренировалась входить в транс где и когда пожелает. Но обучение не закончено, поэтому следующие каникулы она снова проведет с друидом. Девушка посмотрела на парней и улыбнулась. 

\- Все уже готово. Малия, Дерек и Тео ждут вас, – а потом она вышла. 

\- Готовы? – Скотт оглянул парней. И увидел в их глазах только согласие. 

Неметон превратился в настоящее место для ритуала. Такие показывают по телевизору про всяких сектантов. Пень был окружен шестью стоящими горящими факелами. Это были единственные источники света. Какие-то неизвестные Стайлзу цветы были рассыпаны вокруг, стоял приятный аромат. Сумерки только опустились, и легкая прохлада дарила свежесть. Оборотни стояли на расстоянии от Неметона и во все глаза смотрели на вышедших парней. Скотт был поражен таким обилием присутствующих. Пока их готовили в этой палатке и дали время прийти в себя народ успел собраться. Тут были даже маленькие дети и старики из Хейлов, отец Стайлза, мать Скотта.

Дерек, Тео и Малия уже стояли каждый около своего факела и смотрели на них. Дерек выглядел нейтрально, чем очень удивил Стайлза. Чем больше его смущала ситуация, тем сильнее он хмурился. По всей видимости Талия сыграла в этом немалую роль. Малия ухмылялась Скотту и выглядела по мнению МакКола дикой и прекрасной, со всеми этими цветочками в волосах и с расписанным телом. В это мгновение, если у Скотта и остался хотя бы один процент неуверенности в своем выборе, то он растворился. Альфа прошел долгий путь от щенячьей первой любви к серьезным отношениям. Малия была именно той девушкой. Теперь парень не сомневался ни в чем. 

Лиам с нетерпением посмотрел на Тео. Тот стоял в своем привычной манере самовлюблённого красавчика с красивым телом и смотрел на всех, как на недостойных. Данбар знал, что это не так. Раньше к нему приходили глупые мысли, что может это защитный механизм у Рейкена, но он быстро отмел этот вариант. А сейчас он видел, насколько Тео рад и счастлив стоять около своего факела, вместе со своей стаей и смотреть только на него. Стайлз прав. Они изменились. Кому-то для этого нужны годы, для кого-то секунды. Им с Тео понадобилось несколько месяцев. Это ничто по сравнению со временем, которые они приведут вместе в будущем. Они нашли новых друзей и союзников, а главное, по-настоящему нашли друг друга. Вот это действительно важно. 

\- Встаньте напротив своих волков, - из тени, словно призрак, появилась Сара. Лиам взглянул на неё. При всей серьезности и важности момента озорная улыбка играла на её губах. Что-то в этой жизни не изменится никогда. – Сейчас я протяну выбранные вами нити от левых рук друг друга через Неметон. Если у кого есть слова, он может сейчас высказаться. В момент ритуала нужно сохранять молчание абсолютно для всех. 

Сара, не обращая внимания на голоса сзади, принялась связывать оборотней. Им было велено задание принести нить, которая состояла наполовину из любимого цвета одного и другого. Этим цветом будет потом сиять связь внутри них. Друид перевязала Дерека и Стайлза, потом Скотта и Малию. Нить Лиама и Тео ударила по её ностальгии. От левой руки Рейкена тянулась фиолетовая нить, от Данбара зеленая. Это напомнило ей многострадальную фиалку, которая путешествовала вместе с ними везде. Сейчас Сара понимала почему именно фиалку когда-то выбрал Тео. Наглядный пример. В центре Неметона образовался узел из нитей. Каждая несла свою личность, свою связь, там же находился специальный хворост. Друид отошла в сторону и взглянула на присутствующих. 

\- Знаете, мне хочется сказать пару слов. Друиды – публичные личности в мире волков, – она оглядела всех присутствующих своим испытывающим взглядом. И остановилась Сара, как и ожидалось, на Тео. Между ними была особая связь. – Когда эти двое попали в прошлое, мы думали, это враги. Но сейчас, стоя около клубка связей, я понимаю, дура я полная. За нашими плечами может быть целая история, с предательством, неразделенной любовью, болью и смертью близких. Но история Лиама и Тео показывает, как бы далеко вас не закинуло, всегда есть выход. Даже если само время против вас, нужно бороться. За себя и за близкого. Человеку нужен человек. В этом длинном пути мы обрели новых друзей, любовь и сейчас обретем мир для этого города. 

\- Прекрасные слова, Сара. Мне тоже есть, что сказать, – бывшая альфа вышла вперед из тьмы и блеснула своими желтыми глазами по привычке. Все обратили на неё внимание. – Сара сказала верно. Человеку нужен человек. Для Хейлов важна семья. Теперь каждый здесь это наша семья. Поэтому я хочу вспомнить того, кого с нами нет. Лору. Моя дочь стала заложником ситуации. Эта рана в сердце никогда не заживет и будет всегда ныть перед сном. В одно мгновение они могут исчезнуть. Я прошу каждого стоящего здесь и сейчас, помните… Берегите любимых, родных. Каждый заслуживает второй шанс. 

\- Прекрасно. Я начинаю. Всем молчать и слушать меня, - Сара вытащила из рукава какой-то лепесток и бросила в костер. – Сейчас каждый возьмет рядом стоящий факел и подожжет свою нить. Насчет три. Раз, два, три, поджигайте!

И все выполнили указания Сары. Их нити слегка заискрились и двинулись к центру Неметона. Огонь сошелся секунда в секунду, вспыхивая ярким пламенем. Его было намного больше, чем хвороста. Он мерцал всеми теми цветами, которых были нити. Это пламя заставило залиться светом всю поляну, а главное, вселяло в присутствующих обычную радость. Лиам и Тео смотрели на него и видели только друг друга. События, которые привели их сюда, от первого появления Рейкена под дождем, до поцелуя перед ритуалом. Данбар чувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло. Он точно сделал правильный выбор.

\- Посмотрите на свои оставшиеся браслеты из нитей, –огонь угас, оставляя вместо себя лишь горстку пепла. Каждый участник ритуала посмотрел на свое запястье. Нить поменяла цвет на цвет пар. Лиам усмехнулся, увидев фиолетовый. – На этом ритуал заканчивается. Он не долгий и Стайлза спасло от его проведения лишь непосредственное участие.   
\- Я все еще боюсь вместо связи создать монстра из кастрюли. Нет, спасибо, – все начали подходить к друг другу и обмениваться мыслями и впечатлениями. – Нам приятно видеть вас здесь, Сара Амбер. 

\- Давай без этого, – друид закурила сигарету. – Скоро из этой золы появится маленький росточек Неметона. Он будет беззащитный и уязвимый. Как друид стаи МакКол, ты должен ухаживать за ним, чтобы никто корыстный не воспользовался его силой. Через некоторое время оно превратится в огромное дерево. Лишь бы никто не додумался его опять спилить. Что за люди нас окружают? 

\- Нас окружают хорошие люди, – Стайлз улыбнулся появившемуся за спиной Сары Дереку. Он также широко улыбался. – Я постараюсь защитить Неметон. Здесь будет целая стая оборотней. Не забывай. 

\- Конечно. 

После ритуала все должны отправиться на вечеринку. К этому времени подтянется даже стая Джастина. Это лишь значило, что тусовка будет на грани безумия. В этот раз Лиам будет лежать на коленях Тео и плакаться о том, как скучал тогда. И пусть его потом искупают в море сарказма. Парни подошли друг к другу и посмотрели в глаза. Света катастрофически не хватало, но они все равно смогли найти губы. Чувства от поцелуя стали ярче и горячее. Данбар не мог насытиться всего лишь одним. Пройдет некоторое время, как они смогут оказаться на его кровати в закрытой комнате. До этого момента оставалось довольствоваться лишь поцелуями под шумок. Они отлипли друг от друга и тут же утонули в объятиях. Тепло, это чувство внутри Тео, ради него он готов пройти через все еще раз. 

\- Я не такой как Дерек. Я не сбегу из постели под первый зов. 

\- Подслушивал, – утверждение, не вопрос. Это же Тео. – Давай я сделаю вид, что поверил тебе. Талия все же еще здесь. 

\- Кора тоже страшная.

\- Тс – это опасно для жизни. 

\- Лиам, я люблю тебя. 

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Тео.   
***  
Был один из прекрасных дней. Он отвечал всем параметрам «нормально»: не было жарко, холодно, солнце не слепило глаза, ветер мягко обдувал кожу. Стайлз заметил, что так всегда, когда он приезжает проверить Неметон. Погода будто подстраивается под него и делает все возможное, чтобы Стайлз добрался до секретного места. После ритуала это стало намного легче. Не нужно просить Лидию настраиваться на нужную волну. Тем более, Стилински с жадностью поедал все книги, которые ему посылала Сара. Он зачитывал их до дыр, пока не приходили новые. Ему не понадобилось проходить какие-то специальные ритуалы для того, чтобы войти в сан друида. В один момент он поймал себя на мысли, что готовит отвар для своего друга по кампусу, так началось и закончилось его самосознание. 

Дерево росло быстрее бамбука. В прошлый раз оно было чуть выше макушки Стайлза, сейчас выросло в три раза и начинало расти не только в высоту, но и в ширь. Стилински всегда поражался его красоте и могуществу. От каждой частички Неметона исходила какая-то непостижимая энергия и сила. Стайлзу всегда хотелось сесть за выпускной диплом после посещения странного места. А он далеко не выпускник. Жажда действий, жизни, желание делать добро и бесконечная любовь, с таким коктейлем было не просто совладать. Стилински с одной стороны радовался такому приливу энергии, а с другой старался держаться подальше. Не хватало найти проблем на свою пятую точку. 

Но Сара наказывала ему приезжать сюда минимум раз в три месяца и поливать Неметон. Конечно сверхъестественному дереву не нужна вода от какого-то человека. В конце концов оно питалась чем-то особенным, непонятным никому, кроме таких деревьев. Это было нужно для установления связи. Неметон должен признать человека, доверять ему. По-другому не получится пользоваться силой и совершать различные ритуалы. Поэтому Стайлз стоял с глупой желтой лейкой, в которой находились различные минералы для подкормки растений. С обычной водой он решил приходить как-то по-жмотски. Рядом промелькнула черная тень. Стилински закатил глаза и резко развернулся к волку за его спиной. Любимая игра Дерека - это охотник-жертва. Вот только со связью и переполняющей его нежностью, Стайлзу всегда хотелось смеяться от наигранной ситуации и физиономии Хейла. 

\- Дерек, прекрати. Ты ни капли не страшный. 

Подкрадывающийся волк фыркнул и начал принимать человеческий вид. Стайлз невольно задумался. Почему-то Кора часто посещала его мысли и не только она. Зная теперь так много родственников своего парня, помимо Питера, он видел общие черты Хейлов в Дереке. Это грело сердце. За несколько месяцев общения с семьей оборотень буквально расцвел. Стайлзу иногда казалось, что того забитого и злого Дерека никогда не существовало. Амберы и Хейлы прочно засели в его голове. Стайлз любил загадки. Он вытягивал по ниточке из этого свитера с несостыковками и пришел к странным результатам. Сара не смогла ответить ему на все вопросы и Дерек, конечно, тоже не сможет. Его сердце резко трепыхнулось.

\- Когда я перестал тебя пугать? – голый Дерек улыбнулся и показал клыки. Он почувствовал странное изменение в состоянии Стайлза. Так парень вел себя перед словесным взрывом или когда хранил что-то в голове очень долго. Хейл глубоко вздохнул. – Давай, рассказывай, что у тебя там? 

\- Ты перестал меня пугать, как только я спалил тебя за поиском рецепта моих любимых кексов. Как такой милый волчонок, может кого-то напугать? – Стайлз закусил губу. Милый и сексуальный. Он до сих пор не мог нормально функционировать при виде голого Дерека. Вся кровь уходила в член. Он тряхнул головой. – Я все думаю о ритуале стаи Амбер и его сути. 

\- Я пытался разобраться в твоей доске, но бросил после красной нитки, которая расходилась на желтую и синюю. Как ты запоминаешь все? Ты возвращаешься домой не так часто, чтобы видеть это перед глазами, – Дерек состроил удивленное выражение лица. – Мне казалось, все отдыхают и наслаждаются долгожданным спокойствием. Неметон больше не будет подкидывать нам неприятностей, все спасены. Что не так, Стайлз? 

\- Это как единственный лист с маленькой точкой по центру бумаги, – Дерек поджал губы. Вот подъехали странные объяснения. – Ну что, понятно же. Ты берешь лист, а на нем уже есть каракуля какая-то. Ты пытаешься найти новый, чистый, но его нет. Тебе приходится писать на том, что есть. Эта точка маленькая, почти незаметная. Почти. Ты все оглядываешься и не можешь нормально писать. Вот так я и ритуал. 

\- А просто паранойей это назвать было нельзя? – Дерек выгнул в своей любимой манере бровь, выбешивая Стилински.

\- Нет, нельзя, – Стайлз закатил глаза. Конечно можно, но такими простыми словами он пользоваться не собирался. – Ритуал прошел, все хорошо, но что-то в нем было не так. В информации, которую я получил. Она витала этой чертовой маленькой точкой, и я никак не мог уловить её. И мне кажется, мое предположение лишено всякого смысла. Я потратил много времени на это и денег на межгород. 

\- Вы с Сарой нашли друг друга…

\- Постой, послушай. Все, кто проходили ритуал видели в нем людей, которые должны были их чему-то научить. Но Сара собрала для меня информацию от всех оборотней в стае Амбер и её знакомых. Все эти люди были живы на момент ритуала. Скотт видел Айзека, ты своего младшего брата, я Талию… Из известных нам людей и оборотней ритуал прошли двести тридцать четыре человека. И все видели живых. 

\- Тео видел свою сестру, Стайлз. 

\- А еще он видел Лиама, он появился первый. Но это неважно. Просто её я могу объяснить. Сердце Тары все еще бьется в его груди и угасает стоит Лиаму не покурить янтарного аконита рядом. Сердце — это источник энергии у всех живых. Может сестра Тео таким образом живет дальше. Её связь с этим миром не оборвана, – Стилински закусил губу на щенячье выражение лица Хейла. Точно, как у Скотта. – Подумай сам. Твой брат и мама находились в Дикой охоте, но смогли спокойно пролезть через ритуал. Это было глупо до определённого момента. Талия Хейл точно сгорела в том пожаре. Но сейчас, Дерек, что сейчас делает твоя мама? 

\- Она печет твои любимые кексы, – и пусть земля взорвется под ногами, оборотень покраснел.

\- А что делает твой брат? 

\- Собирается в кино. Я обещал ему, – сердце Дерека упало куда-то в пятки.

\- Девяносто девять процентов увидели живых людей. Я мало знаю о настоящем сверхнеестественном мире, но понял одно, Дерек, все логично. Во всем должна быть последовательность. Во всем есть связь и объяснение, – его губа дрогнула, а челюсти крепко сжались. Нужно держать себя в руках. Сара в спешке убежала искать подтверждение его теории. Он должен был с кем-то поделиться. – И я вижу закономерность в этом процессе. Я умею видеть такие вещи. 

\- Я знаю, Стайлз. Ты подводишь к тому, что Питер видел Лору?

\- Да, а я свою маму.   
***  
Девушка шла по лесу. Она явно торопилась и двигалась, не оглядываясь, в темном лесу. У шатенки оставалось мало времени. Девушка крепко держалась за револьвер на поясе правой рукой, левой почти до треска сжимала банку. Для неё каждая секунда была на счету. Она чувствовала, что почти добралась до нужной точки. Именно здесь все и должно начаться. Долгий и тяжелый путь. Девушка глубоко вздохнула и в первый раз за все время по-настоящему прислушалась к своим чувствам. Не прошло и доли секунды, как она заметила присутствие мужчины в нескольких метрах позади себя. Она так увлеклась поисками, что потеряла хватку. Мама бы не погладила по головке. Девушка резко развернулась и блеснула красными глазами, скорее по привычке.   
\- Дядя Питер, что ты здесь делаешь? 

Мужчина молчал. Его всего трясло, словно он был на электрическом стуле. Девушка почувствовала запах ненависти, зависти, гнева и безумия. Кто бы не был перед ней, сейчас это не её дядя. Глаза Питера мерцали желтым, голубым. Она отступила на несколько шагов в сторону и заняла выгодную позицию, как учила её мама. Раньше она была против этих навязанных уроков, теперь благодарна. Но проблема была в недостатке времени, и дядя Питер сейчас вставлял палки в колеса.

\- Ты должен еще лежать в коме. Дядя Питер?

\- Лора…

Словно загипнотизированный он бросился на неё, в мгновение переходя в бета-релиз. Хейл не стала с ним церемониться и это не продлилось долго. Девушка вырубила дядю тремя точными ударами, сначала в печень, потом по селезенке, нокаут пришел от крепкого удара в челюсть. Мужчина свалился к ногам альфы и показывал скудные признаки жизни. Лора обреченно вздохнула. Ей предстоит еще во многом разобраться, и причина нападения Питера не относилась к проблемам, требующим немедленного решения. Она снова взялась за револьвер, потом положила руку на веревку, висевшую на другом боку. Девушка проверила пульс у дяди, убеждаясь, что ничего не мешает медленной регенерации. 

\- Я не знаю, какого черта здесь произошло, но у меня действительно нет времени, – она оглянулась по сторонам. – Боже, куда я дела банку? 

Лора засуетилась на месте, пытаясь по собственному запаху на банке найти её. Ей еще было тяжело контролировать альфа силы, поэтому она все никак не могла обнаружить пропажу. Неожиданно раздался гром и в паре шагов ударила молния. Пространство начало искажаться, медленно и верно превращаясь в ярко-зеленый портал. Именно он и помог Лоре найти банку. Она подхватила её. Девушка цокнула языком. После того, как она все же войдет туда, жизнь многих людей изменится и знала бы Хейл как. Она стала альфой сравнительно недавно, после гибели всей её семьи, но девушка не собиралась верить в такое. Это было глупо. Просто до тех пор, пока они не связались с ней.

Неделя на осознание всего. Талия всегда учила быть её на два шага впереди всех. Лора собиралась. Они думали, ей будет недостаточно недели. Они жестоко ошиблись. И, видимо, не в первый раз недооценили Хейлов. Только глупцы совершают одну и ту же ошибку дважды. То, что увидела Лора дает ей необходимую власть, а они, сами не понимая, дали ей инструменты в руки. Лора не ошибется. Она еще раз вздохнула. Девушка сделает или сейчас, или никогда. Она посмотрела на банку. Её мозги чуть не сгорели за неделю, и она до сих пор не уверена во временном потоке и месте. Все ли она учла? Но поблескивающие синеватые когти в бане тоже не знали ответа. Никто не знал. Она одной ногой шагнула в портал. 

\- Ну посмотрим, что из этого получится.   
***  
Лиам ерзал на сидении машины, как ужаленный в пятую точку ребенок. Тео уже бросил на него миллион осуждающих взглядов, и если в начале пути это хоть как-то помогало, то к подъезду в город перестало работать. Они должны были прибыть в Харрингтон Бич в течении пятнадцати минут и чем ближе они находились, тем сильнее нетерпение захватывало Данбара. Тео не мог отрицать, что тоже не мог дождаться этого момента. Они уже полгода не видели Сару и её адский мотель. Характер не позволял Рейкену признаться в таких теплых чувствах никому, кроме Лиама и желательно тет-а-тет в закрытой комнате на конце света… Или времени. Было приятно приехать к другу и иметь возможность рассказать все, не боясь быть стертым с лица земли. А рассказать было что. 

Они, как и хотел Тео, закончили школу вместе. Лакросс дал Лиаму полную стипендию в университете. По мнению Рейкена парень выбрал самую скучную профессию в мире – археолог. Скучная и пыльная история. Теперь между делом Тео зовет его Ларой Крофт. Сам же Тео в виду своих иных увлечений по жизни успел получить только частичную стипендию. Благо семья Хейлов была несусветно богата и щедра для своих бет. Талия даже не стала слушать его возмущения и отказ по поводу денег на обучение. Она также обещала отрезать ему язык до тех пор, пока регенерация не перестанет работать, если женщина еще раз услышит мысль про возвращение долгов. Это женщина была прекрасна и опасна. Особенно, если дело касалось её стаи и семьи. 

Поэтому, наконец разобравшись с поступлением, все решили отправиться в Харрингтон Бич и нормально отдохнуть. Первые из-за шила в одном месте, поехали Тео и Данбар. Члены стаи МакКолов и Хейлов должны были прибывать в течении дня. Сара предлагала им снять номер по низкой цене, чтобы они жили со всеми. Только вот Рейкен обещал Лиаму повернуть назад и провести весь август на своем диване, если он хотя бы заикнется об этом. Данбару на такое категоричное заявление ответить было нечем. Тем более он и сам не хотел. Для этого города у них была своя особенная магия и место, где они должны жить. Может Рейкен и не скажет этого, но Лиам в состоянии догадаться.

Они въехали в город и проехали мотель Сары. С друидом они планировали встретиться чуть позже. Им нужно принять душ, поставить цветок на окно, может что-то перекусить. День обещал быть насыщенным на разговоры и пьянки. Им нужны силы, чтобы выдержать все это. Глаза Тео упали на бардачок, он поблескивал синим цветом. Воспоминания сами по себе начали всплывать в голове. Он практически вживую увидел, как убивал свою стаю когтями. Он не успел сдержать эмоции, чем вызвал обеспокоенный взгляд Лиама. Рейкен понял давно, лучше говорить все как есть. Иначе присядут на уши, пока все секреты не вывернут наизнанку. 

\- Я не знаю, зачем их взял. Правда не знаю. Это глупо.

\- Что взял?

\- Когти.

\- Но ты же объяснял мне…

\- Да, тогда это было действительно так. Но сейчас, когда эмоции и мысли улеглись, исчез страх, я понимаю насколько это глупо, – они остановились около знакомого им дома. Бывший сосед помахал им рукой. Тео и Лиам взяли пакеты и вышли из пикапа. – Скажи мне сейчас поступить также, я просто пошлю этого человека. Это полный бред. И оправдание мое тогда тоже. Я лишь помню чувство, что верил, а почему нет. 

\- Я думаю, это неважно. Хорошо, что ты взял эти когти. 

\- Важно, Лиам, это очень важно, – они открыли входную дверь. – Складывается ощущение, что это лишь оправдание. Будто кому-то надо было, чтобы когти были у меня. Потому что я не помню, как они точно оказались в моей комнате. Вот я возвращаюсь из магазина, а потом держу банку в руках с теми мыслями, в которые я тогда верил. Далее меня ловит Стайлз и ко. 

\- Я понимаю тебя, – они начали подниматься по лестнице. Тео оглянулся на Лиама. – Не надо так смотреть. Да, я верю тебе. Я думаю, все прошло слишком гладко и к месту. Мы попали сначала к Талии, потом сюда. Познакомились чуть ли не с единственным человеком, который может спасти Неметон. В путешествии в ад ты встречаешься с Талией, банши и Лидией в самолете, благополучно возвращаешься назад. Ритуал позволяет Талии связаться со Стайлзом. И на самом деле много чего еще. Стайлз прав, ни в реальном, ни в сверхнеестественном мире нет совпадений. Ты думаешь, кто-то стоит за этим?

\- Без понятия, фиалочка. Но мне известно одно…

\- Что?

Тео наконец-то справился с ключом и открыл дверь. Без сомнений Фиона сделала ремонт в этой квартире и завезла другую мебель. Не было их матраса без каркаса, сломанного чайника, компьютера, чашек. Стены не кажутся знакомыми, запах изменился. Но именно это место стало для Тео первым настоящим домом. Здесь Лиам влюбился в него. Оба понимали, что важно не само место, а чувства и эмоции, которые с ним связаны. Однако все равно было приятно вернуться сюда. Вернуться домой. Тео не разуваясь, потому что все равно мыть полы, прошел к подоконнику и поставил цветок. Теперь все было идеально. Лиам последовал за ним и взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы. Тео бросил короткий взгляд на глаза Лиама, а потом на такое же голубое небо. Он искренне улыбнулся, крепче сжимая руку. 

\- У этой дороги не будет конца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и настал конец этой истории. Хочу поблагодарить всех людей, которые помогали мне в пути, моих бет, соавторов, моим читателям. Особое спасибо тем, кто оставлял отзывы и ставил "ждунов"!   
> Финал получился именно таким, каким я и представлял его, когда выкладывал "Когти". Я явно видел перед собой лицо, обернувшейся Лоры, испуганное Дерека. Я планировал написать не более 200стр, получилось ровно в ва раза больше. В попыте все удержать и угнаться, надеюсь история получилась выдержанной.   
> Еще раз спасибо всем, хотелось бы услышать ваше мнение.


End file.
